Just Breathe
by ficfan91
Summary: Time Travel Story. Harry dan Hermione diserang oleh Voldemort dan Pelahap Maut di tenda dalam Perburuan Horcrux. Fawkes menyelamatkan mereka dari Tempat Antara Hidup dan Mati, dan mengirim mereka ke tahun 1975. Canon until book 7, chapter 18.NOW COMPLETE!
1. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer :** Not mine. I just own this Fanfic. No money here. Just for fun.

* * *

.

James Potter dan Sirius Black berjalan sepanjang gerbong Hogwarts Express, dengan koper mereka melayang di belakang. Mereka belum menemukan Peter, tidak seperti biasanya, Peter tidak terlihat di Kings Cross sama sekali.

"Hei, menurutmu di mana dia?" tanya Sirius.

"Entahlah. Mari berdoa semoga dia tidak terlambat bangun pagi ini. Atau jangan – jangan dia naik kereta sebagai tikus?" tanya James.

"Mana mungkin, bagaimana dengan kopernya?"

"Ketinggalan?" tebak James.

"haaah entahlah. Rasanya aneh sekali kita hanya berdua saja, mencari kompartemen. Biasanya ada Remus dan Peter", keluh Sirius.

"Yah, karena Remus terlalu 'Baik' sepanjang tahun lalu, sehingga dia terpilih jadi Prefek."

Sirius mengerling ke James. Memang, di akhir musim panas ini Remus telah mengirim surat ke mereka semua, memberitahukan bahwa dia terpilih menjadi Prefek. Mereka juga sudah memastikannya, setelah bertemu dengannya di stasiun tadi pagi. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Remus tidak bercanda, Sirius dan James langsung berpura – pura ketakutan dan mengampun – ampun kepadanya, meminta agar Remus tidak melaporkan mereka setiap kali mereka mengerjai orang. Tentu saja, Remus langsung setuju akan hal ini.

Tapi yang paling lucu adalah James. James menuntut bicara empat mata "antar lelaki" dengannya di stasiun. Pembicaraan itu tidak lain untuk memastikan:

Remus mengawasi Lily, yang juga menjadi Prefek, dan terbukti merupakan ancaman

Remus mencoba meyakinkan Lily, bahwa James sangat "pantas" dan "cocok" untuknya

Remus tidak "menyentuh" Lily sedikit pun.

Remus telah menjamin semuanya, tapi saat mendengar yang ketiga, dia tak bisa menahan tawa, termasuk Sirius (yang mencuri dengar). Remus juga member James jaminan, bahwa karena mereka Prefek, bukan lalu Remus akan mencoba hal – hal "terlarang".

Kali ini Sirius nyengir. James telah mengklaim Lily sejak tahun ketiga, dan sejak saat itu, sejak kunjungan Hogsmeade yang kedua, tidak pernah ada lagi cowok yang mencoba mengajak kencan Lily. Para Marauder memastikan hal itu dengan senantiasa mengerjai cowok yang berani melakukan itu. Dan setelah 3 minggu, penuh dengan teriakan (Lily), celana yang melorot di koridor, dan beberapa cowok yang tumbuh bunga – bungaan dari telinga, serta beberapa puluh detensi kemudian, akhirnya tinggal tersisa Severus Snape yang masih dekat dengannya.

Sebenarnya, mereka bisa saja melepaskan Snape, membiarkannya tetap dekat dengan Lily, tapi karena beberapa alasan, James tidak bisa membiarkannya. Alasan itu antara lain:

Dia Slytherin

Semua Slytherin menyebalkan

Rambutnya berminyak

Mereka tahu bahwa tujuan Snape sama sekali bukan sekedar 'teman', mereka sudah melihatnya di mata Snape. Itu mata yang bahkan lebih _lapar_ daripada James.

Dia Slytherin (ya, diulang dua kali)

Dan sepanjang musim panas ini mereka (Sirius dan James) telah mendiskusikan ratusan macam hal yang akan mereka lakukan untuk mengerjai _Snivellus_. Di antaranya mengubah jubahnya menjadi handuk pink, kutuka kepak kelelawar, mengubah rambutnya menjadi pink..

"Halo? Sirius?"

Sirius mengerjap, dia sudah melamun dan melantur – lantur. Dia tidak sadar mereka sudah mencapai ujung gerbong.

"Semuanya penuh, kecuali ini. Hanya ada dua orang di dalamnya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sirius mengintip dari jendela kompartemen tersebut. Memang, di kompartemen ini hanya ada dua orang, laki – laki dan perempuan. Mereka sudah memakai jubah Hogwarts mereka, dan sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan, memandang keluar jendela, ke pemandangan Skotlandia yang berbukit.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Boleh saja. Yang penting kita tidak terganggu saja," jawab Sirius enteng. Dia membuka pintu kompartemen, dan kedua remaja di dalam menoleh ke arahnya.

Kini James dan Sirius dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua penghuni kompartemen ini, dan wajah mereka sangat asing.

Yang laki – laki berambut hitam, bermata hijau cemerlang, berkulit pucat, dan berdagu persegi. Sirius agak terpana melihatnya. Orang ini mirip dengan James, kecuali dagunya dan absennya kacamata. Sedangkan yang perempuan berambut pirang lurus, mencapai punggungnya. Wajahnya lonjong, matanya cokelat hangat. Wajahnya seolah memancarkan cahaya (ataukah itu efek cahaya dari jendela?). Dia tersenyum, dan Sirius mendadak merasakan seolah perutnya jungkir – balik.

Tidak, tidak boleh, tidak boleh, Sirius Orion Black! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini pada cewek. Tapi.. senyumnya itu, bibirnya yang –

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu" tanya perempuan itu.

James dan Sirius terlonjak bersamaan. Sirius mengerling, James ternyata juga melongo dari tadi. Meskipun, tampaknya alasan James melongo adalah si cowok. Pandangannya masih terpaku ke dia.

Tidak, pikir Sirius. James tak mungkin, tak boleh, jatuh cinta pada –

"Halo?"

Mereka terlonjak lagi. Kali ini, James nyengir, dan berkata, "Um. Kompartemen lain di gerbong ini penuh, apakah kami boleh di sini?"

"Tentu, silakan," cewek tersebut menjawab. James dan Sirius menaruh Koper mereka di Rak kompartemen, dan duduk.

Sirius berkata lebih dulu, "Aku belum pernah melihat kalian. Dan kalian jelas bukan tahun pertama. Kalian di asrama mana?"

"Kami murid pindahan," jawab yang cowok. "Namaku Ivan Tesla. Dan ini", menunjuk ke si cewek, "Jean Leroy."

"Murid pindahan? Aku belum pernah mendengar ada murid pindahan ke Hogwarts," tanya James, matanya menyipit curiga.

"Memang belum. Kami pindah ke Inggris 2 bulan lalu, dan mendaftar di Hogwarts. Kepala sekolah kalian sangat baik hati, mempersilahkan kami melanjutkan pendidikan kami di sini."

"Hmmm, kalian tadinya sekolah di mana?" tanya Sirius.

"Aku di Durmstrang," jawab Ivan, "dan Jean di Beauxbatons."

Perlu beberapa detik sampai informasi ini dicerna oleh James dan Sirius. Mendadak, James duduk tegak, dan berkata, "Bukankah Durmstrang mengajarkan Sihir Hitam?"

"Ya," jawab Ivan.

Kali ini James dan Sirius berdiri, meraih tongkat sihir masing – masing. Ivan dan Jean tidak bergeming sedikitpun, mereka tetap duduk, dan bahkan Ivan tertawa lunak.

"Tenang, aku tidak ada niatan buruk. Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku, walau sebenarnya sih, tidak juga tidak apa – apa. Soalnya –" tapi Ivan tidak sempat melanjutkannya, karena dipotong oleh tatapan tajam Jean. Ivan nyengir ke arahnya, menngacak rambutnya – mirip dengan James.

Jean berpaling ke James dan Sirius, dan berkata, "Tenang, percayalah padanya. Percayalah pada kami. Kami sama sekali tidak ada niatan buruk. Kami cuma _terpaksa_ pindah ke sini karena – er – keadaan tak terduga. Tapi kalau kalian merasa tidak ingin di kompartemen ini ataupun dekat – dekat dengan kami, kami tak akan menahan kalian. Silahkan pergi."

Nadanya seolah terdengar biasa, tapi di dalamnya penuh ketajaman. Mata cokelatnya masih hangat, tapi menyipit. Ini sikap yang sangat sering Sirius dan James alami.

Ini sikap Lily terhadap mereka dalam perbincangan biasa. Mengerikan, sesungguhnya, pikir Sirius.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, Sirius sudah mengalami perasaan berganti – ganti. Perut terbalik, Curiga, dan sekarang – merinding.

Cewek ini _berbahaya_, pikir mereka berdua serempak.

Anehnya, Ivan yang lebih dulu memecah keheningan, "Jean," dan Jean memandangnya lagi, lalu menghenyakkan diri kembali ke sandaran tempat duduknya. Ivan menoleh ke Sirius dan James,

"Maaf, Jean tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dia agak – ah – temperamental," mata Jean menyipit lagi "Tapi percayalah, kami sama sekali tidak ada maksud seperti itu. Kami mengerti kondisi di Inggris saat ini terhadap Sihir Hitam. Bisa kujamin ke kalian, aku tidak ada hubungan dengan _dia"_

James dan Sirius duduk lagi. Sirius terlihat hampir percaya, tapi James berkata lagi, "Kenapa kalian pindah ke sini?"

Jean dan Ivan saling pandang, dan akhirnya Jean yang menjawab, "Keluarga kami meninggal, dan satu – satunya wali kami bertempat tinggal di Inggris. Jadi, kami pindah ke sini."

Sirius dan James bergeser sedikit, merasa tidak nyaman telah bertanya ini. Terutama James, sehingga dia berkata, "Maaf".

"Tak apa," jawab Jean.

Mereka diam lagi, James dan Sirius karena tidak nyaman membicarakan Lelucon di depan orang asing, dan Jean serta Ivan kembali memandang pemandangan di luar.

"Ternyata di sini kalian. Kenapa memilih duduk di ujung gerbong?", tanya Remus, yang membuka pintu kompartemen.

Sirius langsung melompat ke Remus, sang penyelamat. Dia menghela napas lega sangat panjang,dan berkata, "Hai Moony! Untunglah kau datang… Fiuuuuuh… Berhasil lolos dari Lily?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Kelima kepala menoleh ke sumber suara. Remaja perempuan berambut merah, bermata hijau cemerlang, berdiri tepat di belakang Remus. Remus meringis, tahu apa yang akan datang berikutnya.

"Oh, Hai Evans!" James melompat bangun, lebih tepatnya salto, dan melangkah Waltz ke pintu dan mendorong Remus ke samping, sehingga James bisa memandang Lily penuh. "Bagaimana musim panasmu?"

"Baik sekali, sesungguhnya, satu – satunya saat _KAU_ tidak ada di sekitarku. Sungguh saat – saat membahagiakan dalam hidupku!" jawab Lily ketus.

James tetap nyengir seperti bayi tak berdosa, mata cokelatnya berkelip – kelip, dan dia mengedip pada Lily, dan berkata, "Jangan begitu, aku tahu kamu merindukanku, Evans. Tahukah kamu betapa ku merindukanmu sepanjang musim panas? Oh, kau tidak membalas suratku, mimpiku dipenuhi dirimu –"

"Diam!" seru Lily. "Kau masih ada urusan di sini atau tidak?"

"Yah erm.." Remus menggaruk kepalanya, "Sebenarnya masih, Lily. Aku mau mengobrol dengan mereka, tentu saja, Lily."

Lalu mereka bertiga langsung duduk, mengobrol seru, mengambil tempat yang agak jauh dari jendela. Lily menghela nafas, jelas merasa sebal pada para Marauder ini. Selalu mengobrol tentang Quidditch, Lelucon, Quidditch lagi – Urgh!

Lily mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela, dan baru sadar bahwa ada dua penghuni lain di dalam kompartemen ini.

Mereka memandangnya, yang laki – laki dengan mulut terbuka sedikit, yang perempuan tersenyum kecil. Anehnya, laki – laki ini sangat mirip dengan James, namun tanpa kacamata, dagu yang lebih persegi, dan mata yang hijau cemerlang, seperti mata Lily.

Alice tadi sudah mengkalim satu kompartemen dengan Frank, sedangkan Mary bersama John. Gerbong Prefek sudah kosong. Ah, lebih baik aku di sini saja, pikir Lily.

Lily masuk ke dalam kompartemen, dan duduk di sebelah si cowok, menghadap si cewek. Dia mecoba mengingat nama cewek ini, tapi tidak ada satupun muncul. Dia tidak pernah melihat wajahnya sebelumnya sama sekali.

"Hai, Aku Lily Evans. Rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu," kata Lily.

"Memang. Namaku Jean Leroy, dan ini Ivan Tesla. Kami murid pindahan."

"Murid pindahan?" tanya Lily. "Aku belum pernah mendengar ada murid pindahan ke Hogwarts."

Jean mengulang cerita yang tadi sudah mereka ceritakan pada Sirius dan James, dan Lily juga agak kaget dengan Ivan berasal dari Durmstrang. Tapi Lily lebih menerimanya daripada Sirius ataupun James. Remus, yang duduk lebih dekat dengan Lily, ikut mendengar juga perbincangan mereka. James dan Sirius masih terlibat debat seru tentang Quidditch.

"Jadi kalian pindahan?" tanya Remus.

"Ya," jawab Jean.

"Kalian sudah tahu akan ditempatkan di asrama mana?" tanya Remus lagi.

"Ya. Ketika kami diterima di Hogwarts 3 minggu lalu, kami langsung diseleksi oleh Topi Seleksi di kantor kepala sekolah," jawab Jean.

"Jadi, kalian di asrama mana?" tanya Lily.

"Aku di Ravenclaw," jawab Jean.

"Dan aku Gryffindor," jawab Ivan.

Di kata 'Gryffindor', Sirius dan James menoleh.

"Kamu di Gryffindor?" tanya James, memandangnya tak percaya.

"Yeah," jawab Ivan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" kata James dan Sirius serempak. Mereka menghambur ke tempat Ivan, dan langsung menghamburinya dengan hal – hal mengenai Gryffindor, dan setelah mengetahui bahwa Ivan dan jean akan bergabung dengan tahun kelima juga seperti mereka, Sirius dan James meraung senang, "Kita akan mendapat satu lagi teman kamar! Akhirnya! Jumlah kita menjadi Lima!"

"Oh, tidak, James, jangan berani – berani kau tambah anggota Marauder mu!"

"Marauder?" tanya Ivan, mengernyit.

"Geng si James – oh! Jangan sampai kau ikut, kepalaku sudah cukup sakit hanya dengan berempat, apalagi berlima -?"

"Maaf?" tanya Ivan lagi, terlihat bingung.

"Pokoknya – " kata Lily, mengambil nafas panjang, "menjauh dari mereka semua!" menunjuk ke James, Lily dan Remus. "Kecuali Remus, dia lumayan, dan pintar juga – "

"Evans?" tanya Sirius, wajahnya dramatis, "Apa kau beralih kepada Remus? Bagaimana dengan James di sini?"

"Aku takkan mau denganmu! Kau pembuat onar, bajingan, tak bertanggung jawab – Tak akan!" seru Lily, jelas marah besar. Dia lalu keluar kompartemen, mengentak – entak, lalu membanting pintu kompartemen. James, Sirius dan Remus meringis.

"Yah, gagal lagi, Prongs. Jangan khawatir, masih ada banyak kesempatan." Kata Sirius menghibur.

"Ya, Padfoot! Masih banyak waktu. Masih ada sepanjang tahun! Aku akan mendapatkan hatinya tahun ini! Pegang kata – kataku."

"Mau bertaruh?" tantang Sirius, nyengir.

"Oke! 10 galleon untuk bulan Oktober!" jawab James.

"15 galleon untuk Februari!" jawab Sirius.

"Hei, hei," kata Remus. Melihat bahwa mereka tidak bisa dihentikan, Remus menggeleng – geleng.

"Maaf kalian harus melihat ini semua", kata Remus kepada Ivan dan Jean.

"Ah, jangan khawatir," jawab Ivan. "Lagipula, mereka mengingatkanku akan beberapa teman di tempat asalku." Dia nyengir lebar, dan Jean, meskipun menggeleng juga, bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil. Dia bergumam, "Dasar cowok".

Remus tertawa. "Yah, kamu – Ivan – akan seasrama dengan kami semua selama 3 tahun di sini. Jadi, mohon sabar sajalah, ya?"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan," jawab Ivan, nyengir.

Setelah itu, mereka terus mengobrol. James dan Sirius akhirnya mengatasi kecurigaan mereka, dan melihat bahwa Ivan ternyata menyenangkan untuk ngobrol, dan fleksibel. Mereka saling cerita tentang keonaran yang sudah dilakukan para Marauder, yang sebagian besar ditertawakan Ivan. Sedangkan Remus menanyakan pada Ivan dan Jean tentang Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons, tentang bagaimana di sana, serta keadaannya.

Durmstrang tidak memiliki asrama – asrama terpisah seperti Hogwarts, asrama hanya dibagi dua, yaitu asrama laki – laki dan perempuan. Tidak ada tim Quidditch ("APA?" seru James dan Sirius serentak; "Dasar cowok" gerutu Jean lagi), tapi murid dipersilahkan bergabung dengan Tim di luar sekolah. Beberapa yang beruntung bisa bergabung dengan Tim Cadangan di Tim Nasional, dan bahkan beberapa ada yang bermain sebagai Tim inti juga. Beberapa bergabung dengan Klub – klub daerah. Kemampuan duel diutamakan, juga (di sini James dan Sirius meringis) Ilmu hitam.

"Kami mempelajari kutukan – kutukan, beberapa di antaranya tingkat tinggi, juga cara – cara menangkis dan menghindarinya. Kami tetap tidak diperbolehkan menggunakannya di luar sekolah, kecuali dalam keadaan – keadaan genting," jelas Ivan.

"Keadaan genting seperti apa?" tanya Sirius, nada menuduhnya keluar lagi.

Ivan tersenyum kecut, "Di zaman kampanye Grindelwald dahulu, Eropa timur sangat genting, apalagi dengan adanya Perang Dunia para Muggle. Ada masa – masa bahwa liburan musim panas adalah masa – masa ketegangan. Kau kembali ke kastil, melihat sebelah tempat tidurmu, akhirnya kosong, dan beberapa murid perempuan menangis, ditinggal mati temannya, sahabat, keluarga."

Ketiga Marauder diam, merasa gelisah.

"Kalau boleh dibandingkan, Grindelwald aku akui sebagai Pangeran Kegelapan paling sukses sepanjang sejarah. Dia berhasil menyebarkan kampanyenya ke seluruh Eropa Timur hingga sebagian Eropa Barat. Hingga akhirnya dia dihentikan di tahun 1945, oleh Albus Dumbledore. Sebenarnya dia bisa menang dalam pertempuran itu, kalau saja dia tidak menghadapi Dumbledore sendirian."

Sirius bertanya, "Aku belum pernah mendengar duel mereka berdua. Yang kuketahui hanyalah duel mereka sangat legendaris, dan dianggap sebagai duel terhebat sepanjang zaman."

"Ya, mereka bertemu di sebuah kota di Jerman. Di alun – alun kota tersebut, mereka berduel. Duel itu berlangsung 3 jam penuh, tanpa ada yang mau mengalah sama sekali. Sihir – sihir tingkat tinggi dipakai, dan para penyihir yang menjadi saksi mata tidak dapat bergerak karena kengeriannya. Oh, tak ada Kutukan – Tak – Termaafkan sama sekali."

Di sini Sirius dan Remus melongo.

"Banyak sekali mantra yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada _Avada Kedavra _ataupun Cruciatus. Di akhir duel, setengah kota tinggal puing – puing, dan Grindelwald terbaring pingsan. Dia ditahan pasukan Auror setempat, dan ,masih dipenjara sampai saat ini.

"Dibandingkan dengan Penyihir Hitam yang kudengar sudah muncul di negeri ini sejak 2 tahun lalu, maaf, tapi kuanggap Penyihir Hitam kalian bukan apa – apa. Grindelwald telah berhasil menaklukkan seluruh Eropa Timur di tahun pertama kampanyenya. Mungkin factor penghalang di sini adalah karena adanya Albus Dumbledore, yang sampai saat ini masih diakui penyihir terhebat di dunia.

"Bagaimanapun juga, mempelajari Ilmu hitam bukan dosa. Pengguna Ilmu Hitam tidak bisa dicap langsung sebagai Orang Jahat, kan? Itu semua tergantung hati setiap orang penggunanya. Ingat, Pilihan kitalah yang menentukan diri kita."

Remus bergoyang gelisah di kursinya. Mukanya memerah, dan dia mulai berkeringat dingin. Mungkinkah – tapi tidak, tak mungkin kedua orang baru ini bisa langsung tahu tentang ini.

Remus terselamatkan dengan Jean yang berkata, "Pidato yang bagus, Ivan. Persis seperti yang kau sampaikan padaku dulu. Intinya," dia berpaling pada ketiga Marauder, "Gunakanlah kekuatanmu untuk hal yang tepat. Gunakanlah untuk kebaikan."

Sirius mengangguk, sangat setuju dengan Jean. James berkata, "Juga untuk keonaran! Untuk Tertawa demi kesehatan!" dengan nyengir lebar.

Tak bisa ditahan, mereka semua tertawa, kecuali Jean, yang lagi – lagi bergumam, "Dasar Cowok".

Setelah bertanya pada Jean tentang Beauxbatons, tampaknya bisa dilihat bahwa Jean adalah kutu buku. Dia memuja perpustakaan (Sirius menyeringai kepada Remus, dan James teringat Lily), tidak suka terbang dengan sapu ("APA!" seru James dan Sirius), dan dari ceritanya, tahun – tahunnya di Beauxbatons penuh petualangan ("Kalian tak akan percaya kalau kuceritakan," kata Jean) termasuk keloyalannya pada teman. Di sini, Sirius mengeluh, seandainya topi seleksi menempatkannya di Gryffindor juga. Ketika ditanya alasannya, Sirius hanya tergagap, James dan Remus memandangnya tak percaya, dan Ivan tertawa sampai sakit perut. ("Sialan Ivan, dia tampaknya langsung tahu!" pikir Sirius).

Akhirnya, langit di luar semakin gelap. Remus pergi kembali ke gerbong prefek, dan Sirius serta James berlari keluar kompartemen untuk berganti jubah Hogwarts. Tadi Jean meledak saat Sirius mulai mebuka bajunya, jelas sekali mau berganti baju di kompartemen ("DI MANA SOPAN SANTUN KALIAN, ORANG INGGRIS?").

* * *

"Geez, dia mengerikan juga," kata James, sambil berganti baju di kamar mandi gerbong.

"Seperti Lily. Untunglah dia di Ravenclaw. Aku tak mau membayangkan kalau dia di Gryffindor juga. Satu Lily saja sudah membuat hidupku susah dan membuatmu lembek seperti jelly," cibir Sirius.

"Diam kau!" kata James, memukul lengan Sirius.

* * *

"Fiuuh, untung semua lancar,"

"Yup, untunglah," Dia berpikir sejenak, sebelum menambahkan, " Kau tahu, aku sedikit kagum padamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Akhirnya kamu membaca buku Sejarah yang diberikan ke kita. Ceritamu tadi cukup meyakinkan."

"Bukan hanya kamu saja yang membaca buku, Hermione. Lagipula, apa boleh buat. Ini demi _keamanan_ kita kan? Mantra pada nama kita tidak cukup jika kita sama sekali tidak tahu tentang sekolah yang menjadi sekolah _asal_ kita."

"Ya, dan untunglah aku sudah menghafalkan buku _Sejarah Beauxbatons._ Hampir saja tadi aku lupa tentang jumlah lantai kastilnya."

"Dasar kutu buku."

Hening lagi. Mereka kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Rasanya aneh sekali, kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengulang dari tahun kelima, sebelum kita bahkan lahir."

"Yup.. Paradoks.. Rumit."

"Hmm.. Kupikir.."

"Ya ampun Hermione, sekali ini saja kumohon jangan kebanyakan mikir dong!"

"Oke, oke. Aku cuma berpikir, kita dipisah asramanya.."

"Lalu?"

"Tidakkah kamu merasa aneh, setelah berbulan - bulan bersama, dari Grimmauld Place, Tenda, bahkan sampai Tempat di antara Hidup dan Mati?"

Mereka tertawa, mengingat kembali semua kenangan itu. Kalau saja Ron di sini.. Kalau saja Ron tidak pergi malam itu..

"Terima kasih, Hermione."

Tak perlu penjelasan, tak perlu kata - kata lagi, mereka berdua sudah mengerti. Tak ada apapun yang cukup untuk menjelaskan perasaan masing - masing saat ini. Hermione tersenyum, dan berkata, "Sama - sama, Harry."


	2. Pidato Sambutan Dumbledore

**Disclaimer :** Not mine. I just own this Fanfic. No money here. Just for fun. I Swear!

**A/N :** Harry menyamar sebagai Ivan Tesla, dan Hermione menyamar sebagai Jean Leroy. Mereka memilih nama depan masing - masing, dan Hermione lah yang menyarankan nama belakang mereka. Ivan dari nama Evans, nama keluarga Ibu Harry. Jean adalah nama tengah Hermione, dan nama depan Ibunya. Tesla dan Leroy adalah nama dua ilmuwan di dunia Muggle. Mereka sudah membicarakan ini saat di kantor Dumbledore, untuk mendiskusikan bagaimana mereka bisa masuk ke Hogwarts. Nama masing - masing disihir dengan mantra semacam Fidelius, dengan Dumbledore sebagai pemegang rahasianya. Dengan ini, segala hal yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka sebelumnya tak ada, dilenyapkan, bahkan jika ada orang yang menyelidiki, nama mereka akan ditemukan di catatan Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons. Mantra alih - bahasa dilakukan oleh Dumbledore juga, sedangkan mata Harry dioperasi dengan normal di Rumah Sakit Muggle. Pada masa itu belum ditemukan mantra apapun yang dapat menyembuhkan penglihatan secara permanen.

* * *

Mereka menumpang ke kereta kuda terdekat di stasiun Hogsmeade. Harry dan Hermione duduk, dan setelah 3 anak lain ikut masuk (kemungkinan tingkat 3 atau 2, dilihat dari tingginya) kereta mulai berjalan.

Hermione melihat di balik bahu Harry, seekor hewan besar mirip kuda, kurus bagai tulang diselimuti kerangka, dan bersayap kelelawar yang terlipat di samping tubuhnya menarik kereta kuda. Kepalanya yang bagai reptil menoleh ke belakang, menatap Hermione.

Harry, yang melihat ekspresi wajah Hermione, duduk tegak dan melihat ke balik bahunya – dan langsung berhadapan dengan kepala Thestral. Thestral tersebut memalingkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah depan lagi. Harry menatap Hermione, yang ekspresinya sudah kembali seperti semula, tapi menjadi agak pucat.

Harry meletakkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di telinganya, dan Hermione melakukan hal yang sama. 'Russia', gumam Harry dalam hati. Mantra alih – bahasa aktif, dan Hermione mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harry.

"Aku sudah bisa melihat Thestral," jawab Hermione.

"Ah, ya. Jadi.. kamu juga sudah melihat kematian."

Hermione hanya diam, mengangguk singkat. Harry masih merasa ingin tahu, sehingga dia bertanya, "Siapa yang kamu lihat kematiannya?"

Hermione menatapnya dengan pandangan berubah – ubah : Kaget, marah, sedih – secara berurutan. Mengambil nafas dalam, Hermione menjawab, "sepertinya kamu, Harry."

Harry sedikit tercengang. "Oh?"

"Ya, aku menyaksikan _dia _membunuhmu terlebih dulu. Aku diikat di pohon, ingat? Dan kamu dengan bodohnya rela mendatangi dengan harapan bisa menukar nyawa. Mana mungkin.. Seperti tidak tahu _dia _saja," kata Hermione.

Hermione mengucapkan semua ini, mengucapkan bahwa mereka sudah pernah mengalami kematian, saling menyaksikan, disiksa dan akhirnya dibunuh, dengan nada seolah perbincangan biasa. Harry menatap matanya dalam – dalam, dan menemukan gejolak di dalamnya. Harry tahu bagaimana rasanya seperti itu, terikat tak berdaya, menyaksikan temanmu disiksa dan dibunuh. Cedric juga mati dengan cara yang sama, dibunuh begitu saja. Dumbledore tersiksa karena ramuan di gua itu.

"Maafkan aku," kata Harry.

Hermione tersenyum sedikit, dan berkata, "Bukan salahmu, ini semua salah _dia_."

"Tapi kalau saja kamu tak mengikuti aku dari awal, kamu sudah bisa hidup tenang di Australia bersama orang tuamu. Sekarang kamu malah terjebak di sini, di tempat yang bahkan bukan waktu kita sendiri," urai Harry.

"Yah, kalau begitu, anggap saja ini salahku, kan?" kata Hermione, nyengir.

Harry memandangnya tak percaya, lalu menggeleng – gelenggan kepalanya.

"_I love you_." Kata Harry.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku harus memastikan."

"Yeah. Sudah berapa kali kita mengucapkan itu? Sejak kita sampai di Tempat Perantara, kan?"

Harry menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku, Hermione. Kalau saja semua berbeda, kita bisa menjalani hidup yang bagus, punya keluarga kita sendiri, bahkan anak – anak kita sendiri."

Hermione tersenyum, "Terima kasih _Ivan_, walau itu sudah tak mungkin lagi kita jalani sekarang. Mari andaikan saja ini semua selesai, dia kita kalahkan, dan akhirnya kita bisa _terus_. Siapa tahu kita bisa menjalani hidup itu di sana."

Mereka saling senyum. Hogwarts sudah mulai mendekat. Ketiga anak lain di kereta mereka menjauh sedikit dari mereka, dan mulai berbisik – bisik tentang apa sebenarnya yang dibicarakan kedua orang yang sepertinya senior mereka ini. Tentu saja, mereka tidak bisa mengetahui apa pun. Mantra alih – bahasa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Siapapun yang mendengar Harry dan Hermione berbincang saat ini akan mendengar bahwa mereka berdua berbincang dengan Bahasa Rusia aktif.

Ketika akhirnya kereta berhenti, Harry turun lebih dulu, dan mengulurkan tangan, membantu Hermione turun. Mereka menunggu sampai murid – murid lain masuk ke kastil. Harry melihat para Marauder berjalan bersama, dan sepertinya James memutuskan melancarkan rayuan pada Lily di menit – menit pertama sesampainya mereka di kastil. Lily membentak – bentak ("Tidak sopan… Playboy… Tukang Rayu… Tak hormat pada Prefek…") dan James hanya nyengir – nyengir. Sirius dan Peter terkekeh – kekeh di belakang mereka, Remus menggeleng – geleng. Beberapa murid perempuan yang berjalan bersama Lily terkikik – kikik.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana akhirnya Ayahmu bisa memacari Ibumu," gumam Hermione.

"Yakinlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih memilih kisah cinta seperti itu daripada sekarang," jawab Harry.

Hermione terkikik. "Maksudmu daripada kisah kita sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Yup. Bukan maksudku aku tidak memilih denganmu, Hermione, tapi jujurlah, kisah kita ini sangat kompleks – "

" – paradox – "

" – Absurd –"

" – Abnormal – "

"Yah, begitulah," kata Harry, dan dia menyadari murid – murid yang dari tadi melewati mereka memandang mereka dengan aneh. Akhirnya, setelah murid terakhir lewat, dan masuk ke kastil, Harry berkata, "Keluar".

Hermione melakukan hal yang sama untuk mematikan mantra alih – bahasa mereka. Mereka masuk ke Aula depan, dan melihat rombongan anak kelas satu yang masih berkumpul di situ. McGonnagall membawa mereka masuk. Dumbledore menghampiri mereka dari tangga, tersenyum dan matanya berkelip – kelip.

"Ah, selamat datang, selamat datang, Ivan, Jean," ucapnya.

"Kenapa tidak memanggil kami dengan nama asli saja, sir? Anda kan sudah tahu," tanya Harry.

"Untuk membiasakan," jawab Dumbledore dan Hermione bersamaan. Harry melongo sesaat, dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Hermione, tak bisakah sekali – kali kamu salah?" tanya Harry dengan bercanda.

Hermione menyikut tangan Harry, dan berkata, "Bukannya itu salah satu alasan kamu mencintaiku?"

Harry tertawa lagi. Mata Dumbledore dipenuhi cahaya yang menari – nari, dan mengatakan, "Apakah perjalanan lancar?"

"Ya, sir," jawab Hermione.

"Bagus sekali, nah, sekarang," Dumbledore berjalan ke depan pintu aula besar, mengintip sedikit ke dalamnya, sebelum melanjutkan, "sepertinya seleksi hampir dimulai. Topi seleksi sudah mulai menyanyi. Harap tunggu sebentar lagi. Permen Jeruk?" tawar Dumbledore.

Harry menerimanya dengan senang hati, sedang Hermione menolak dengan alasan 'merusak gigi'. Harry mendengus.

Dumbledore tersenyum sembari mengulum permennya, dan berkata, "Baiklah, Miss Leroy dan Mr Tesla, setelah aku umumkan kedatangan kalian, kalian bisa langsung duduk di meja asrama masing – masing. Meja Ravenclaw kedua dari kiri jika dilihat dari pintu, dan meja Gryffindor paling kanan. Tapi sepertinya kalian sudah mengetahui hal ini?"

"Tentu saja, sir. 6 tahun di Hogwarts di masa depan," cengir Harry.

"Baiklah, maaf kebiasaan orang tua," kekeh Dumbledore. "Tapi, aku harus memastikan, kan? Umur kalian saat ini sudah minus soalnya, kan." Mereka terkekeh lagi.

"Yup," jawab Hermione. "Perjalanan waktu benar – benar membingungkan. Tadinya kukira yang seperti ini hanya ada di fantasi Muggle."

"Ternyata tidak kan, dan jujur aku sangat menyukai film – film dan kisah – kisah perjalanan waktu kalian, para Muggle," jawab Dumbledore. Dia mengintip lagi di sela – sela pintu. "Seleksi sudah sampai huruf M… Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikan pidato sambutan khususku untuk kalian di sini saja. Aku harap kalian bisa menjalani hidup di sini dengan tenang dan baik, jangan membebani diri kalian dengan tugas kalian yang itu, nikmatilah saat – saat di sini. Kalau masakan di zaman ini kurang berkenan, aku minta maaf, maklumlah ketinggalan zaman," Harry terkikik, Hermione menggeleng – geleng, "Tapi bisa kujamin, Tart dan Permen jeruk pastilah sangat enak di zaman apapun. Terakhir, kalau ada masalah apapun, kalian bisa cerita padaku, dan nanti aku akan mengusahakan sebisaku untuk membantu. Datang saja ke kantorku, kantorku terbuka untuk kalian berdua."

"Baik, sir."

"Terima kasih, sir."

Harry dalam hati sudah langsung menyukai Dumbledore yang ini. Dia lebih energik, berselera humor bagus, dan jauh lebih terbuka dan non – stress dibandingkan Dumbledore yang dia kenal. Ini adalah Dumbledore yang belum menghadapi Voldemort yang berkekuatan penuh, belum mendirikan Orde Phoenix, belum menyusun strategi – strategi dalam setiap rapat Orde. Wajahnya jauh lebih muda, kelipan di matanya jauh lebih bercahaya. 21 tahun perbedaan waktu sangat terlihat, dan Harry mendapati dirinya nyengir. Dia melirik ke sebelahnya, dan melihat Hermione yang tersenyum lebar, Harry tahu Hermione juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

Dumbledore, senyumnya belum memudar, berkata, "Siap – siaplah, hampir selesai."

"Sir? Apa ini perlu? Masuk ke dalam dengan… dipimpin anda?" tanya Harry.

Hermione tahu Harry tidak menyukai perhatian dan masuk dengan cara seperti ini jelas – jelas mengundang perhatian dari sesekolah secara langsung.

"Ini untuk lebih meyakinkan mereka semua bahwa kalian benar – benar murid pindahan dari sekolah Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons, Ivan. Kedua sekolah ini adalah sekolah terbesar di Eropa, dan menurutku sudah sepantasnya dan jauh lebih pantas juga bagi mereka semua, jika kalian masuk denganku, karena itu juga langsung member kepastian dan kepercayaan dari para Staf. Kalau mereka melihat aku sudah mengantar kalian, kalian pastilah sudah langsung dipercaya," jawab Dumbledore.

Harry mengeluh. Dia tahu bahwa Hogwarts adalah mesin gossip sihir terbesar di seantero Inggris, dan menjadi pusat perhatian di hari pertama penyamaran adalah hal yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkannya.

Hermione menyadari ini, tentunya. Dia menggenggam tangan Harry, menatapnya dengan jelas, 'Semuanya akan baik – baik saja,' sambil tersenyum.

Alis Harry berkerut sedikit, tapi sudut mulutnya tertarik membentuk senyuman. '_Thanks_'

'Sama – sama,' senyum Hermione.

"Baik, Mr Tesla, Miss Leroy, mari masuk…" kata Dumbledore.

Dan dengan itu dia mendorong pintu Aula Besar terbuka.


	3. Kesan

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here._

* * *

_.  
_

Sirius, Remus, James masuk ke Aula Besar. Mereka langsung menuju meja Gryffindor, bersama anak – anak Gryffindor lain. Di tengah meja panjang tersebut, James melihat Pettigrew. Dia duduk sendiri, dan terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang gelisah.

James menjawil Sirius, dan menunjuk ke arah Peter duduk. Mereka berjalan bersama ke sana, dengan Remus mengikuti di belakang. Saat sudah dekat, Peter akhirnya mendongak, dan tersenyum khawatir.

"Um, Halo kawan – kawan," kata Peter.

"Kamu di mana tadi, Peter? Kami mencarimu di seantero kereta!" seru Sirius, menghenyakkan diri duduk di hadapan Peter.

"Aku tidak naik kereta api, Sirius. Aku – "

"Tunggu dulu! Kamu tidak naik kereta api?" tanya James.

"Urm, tidak. Aku langsung ke sini dengan bubuk Floo. Soalnya –"

"Itu Brilian, Peter! Kenapa tak pernah terpikirkan olehku? Tidak naik kereta api ke Hogwarts!" seru Sirius.

"Bukan! Ini bukan lelucon! Aku dipanggil oleh Profesor Dumbledore langsung ke kantornya! Tadi pagi, saat aku bangun pagi, rumahku sudah kosong. Aku tahu kalau Mum memang biasa bangun pagi – pagi untuk ke pasar, tapi Dad biasanya ada di rumah. Sepertinya dia tidak pulang dari kerja semalam. Tapi mereka belum pernah meninggalkanku di hari kita berangkat ke Hogwarts!" kata Peter.

James dan Sirius terdiam. Remus bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana, Peter?"

"Saat aku sedang menunggu mereka, koper dan barang – barang sudah terkemas, mendadak ada panggilan Floo dari perapian. Dan aku melihat kepala Dumbledore di situ, menyuruhku untuk langsung ke Hogwarts, dan mengatakan bahwa aka nada Peri Rumah yang akan mengambil barang – barangku nanti. Dan – aku langsung mendarat di kantornya dengan Floo," jelas Peter.

Alis James terangkat sedikit, dan dia bertanya lagi, "Kamu masih belum memberitahu kami kenapa Dumbledore memintamu langsung ke sini tanpa naik kereta api."

Peter meringis terang – terangan. Sirius dan James bingung, apa gerangan yang terjadi. Remus mengangkat alisnya. Peter menarik nafas dalam, dan mulai berkata, "Baik, begini –"

Pintu aula besar terbuka, dan Profesor McGonagall masuk, diikuti oleh serombongan anak – anak kelas satu yang akan diseleksi. James berpaling ke Peter lagi, tapi Peter mengucapkan 'Nanti'. Walaupun merasa agak khawatir, James memaling ke rombongan anak kelas satu tersebut.

"Hei," kata Remus, "Di mana Profesor Dumbledore?"

James dan Sirius berpaling ke meja guru. Topi Seleksi sudah mulai bernyanyi, tapi benar, Dumbledore tidak ada di mejanya. Padahal semua guru dan staf lain hadir di sini, bahkan Hagrid pun ada. Jadi di mana Dumbledore?

Sirius mengingat yang tadi dikatan Peter, dan dia bertanya, "Peter, tadi kamu bersama Dumbledore kan?"

"I – iya," jawab Peter.

"Setelah itu, apakah dia bilang dia akan ke mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Peter. Keningnya berkerut, jelas berusaha mengingat – ingat. Seleksi sudah dimulai, dan sudah sampai di huruf 'L' ketika Peter akhirnya mencicit, "Ah! Aku ingat!"

"Apa?" tanya James, Sirius dan Remus bersamaan.

"Profesor Dumbledore menyebutkan sesuatu tentang murid pindahan, dan dia akan mengantar mereka, tapi aku tidak tahu lebih rinci lagi tentang murid pindahan ini," tutur Peter.

"Murid pindahan? Apakah yang tadi?" tanya James.

"Yang tadi yang mana?" tanya Peter, wajahnya bingung.

"Tadi di kereta kami sekompartemen dengan dua orang asing, satu laki – laki satu perempuan. Yang perempuan sangat cantik, rambutnya pirang, panjang lurus dengan sedikit ombak di ujungnya, matanya cokelat hangat, senyumnya sempurna, kulitnya bercahaya –"

Sirius berhenti ketika menyadari dia sedang mengoceh. James dan Remus menatapnya tak percaya, dan dagu Peter sepertinya sudah jatuh ke lantai merekat di sana.

"Erm – Sirius? _Mate_? Kamu tak apa – apa?" tanya James, khawatir. Dia menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Sirius, seperti mencoba mencari tahu apakah Sirius sedang sakit atau tidak.

"Yup – um – ah – ya aku tak apa – apa," jawab Sirius, tergagap. Mukanya memerah.

Kali ini mulut James yang terbuka sangat lebar, sampai – sampai mungkin Quaffle bisa masuk. Remus tersenyum nakal, dan berkata, "Akhirnya! _Playboy_ kita akhirnya bertekuk lutut! Dan lebih parah, di pertemuan pertama!

James membentuk cengiran luar biasa besar, sampai – sampai Peter heran mukanya belum terbelah. Ujung – ujung mulutnya melewati telinga, dan cengirannya membuat Sirius bergidik.

"Oh tidak! Kau tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, apalagi DIA!" bisik Sirius tajam.

"Bunuh aku," gumam James, masih nyengir.

"Hah?"

"Aku tak peduli! Bisa menyaksikan Sirius Orion Black jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sudah cukup membuatku BAHAGIA hingga ingin mati dan berguling – guling di makamku," kata James, matanya berkilat jahat, JAHAT sekali, Remus melihatnya, dan meringis.

"Kau - kau –"

"Lebih baik kamu siapkan alasan bagus yang bisa menahanku memasang spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Sirius LOVE –' er – siapa tadi namanya Moony?"

"Jean."

"Yeah! Padfoot LOVE Jean! Padfoot LOVE Jean! Padfoot LOVE JEAA –"

Teriakan James berhasil ditahan oleh tangan Sirius, dan kini mereka sedang bergulat seru di kursi, segala acara seleksi dilupakan. Remus menggeleng – geleng, dan Peter berkerut dahinya, takjub akan hal yang akhirnya bisa terjadi juga.

Remus mendongak, memandang anak terakhir yang diseleksi (Walker, Maria – HUFFLEPUFF), mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sirius yang sedang mencoba mencekik James, dan James yang cengirannya belum menghilang juga. 'Kekanak – kanakan… Tidak dewasa sama sekali…' pikir Remus. Dan Lily, yang duduk bersama Alice dan Mary beserta beberapa anak kelas enam, melontarkan pandangan jijik ke arah James dan Sirius, dan pandangan kecewa ke Remus. Remus mengangkat bahu, dan memberikan senyuman maaf. Lily menggeleng – geleng, dan kembali ke percakapan dengan teman – temannya.

Topi seleksi dan tempat dudukannya dibawa oleh Filch, dan McGonagall berjalan mengitari meja Staf, menuju tempat duduknya. Remus mengernyit, dimana Profesor Dumbledore? Seingatnya ini pertama kalinya dia terlambat, apa yang dia lakukan? Beberapa anak rupanya sudah menyadari ini juga, dan mereka mulai berbisik – bisik.

Remus mencoba mencari Ivan dan Jean di kerumunan meja Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw, tapi tidak melihat mereka. Bagimanapun juga, di kerumunan ini susah mencari dua wajah yang baru saja kau lihat hanya beberapa jam. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Lily juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Remus melempar pandangan bertanya. Lily menggeleng, sama – sama tidak mengetahui di mana kedua murid baru itu.

Seakan menjawab kebingungan mereka, pintu aula besar terbuka, dan Dumbledore melangkah masuk, jubah birunya berkibar di belakangnya. Wajahnya tersenyum, dan sekilas Remus seperti melihatnya memberi pandangan maaf ke arah Profesor McGonagall yang bibirnya menipis seperti garis. Sirius dan James menghentikan pergulatan mereka, dan melihat ke Profesor Dumbledore juga.

Dan, di belakangnya, mengikuti Dumbledore dua remaja berjubah Hogwarts. Yang laki – laki berfigur seperti James, minus kacamata dan bermata hijau cemerlang, serta lebih tinggi beberapa senti. Jubahnya ber strip merah, dengan lencana Gryffindor jelas – jelas terpampang di dadanya.

Yang perempuan berambut pirang panjang, yang berayun di punggungnya dan memantulkan cahaya lilin yang melayang. Kulitnya putih, namun tidak pucat. Tingginya hampir sama dengan yang laki – laki, dan dia mengenakan jubah Ravenclaw, lencana Ravenclaw terpampang. Remus bisa melihat mengapa Sirius bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis ini. Cukup satu kata: Dia Cantik.

Namun, ada yang berbeda dengan mereka berdua, pikir Remus. Hilang sudah kesan dua orang pendiam dan menyenangkan, kesan dua orang canggung yang tadi menemaninya di kompartemen bersama Sirius dan James. Mereka berjalan serempak, dengan langkah yang sama, bersamaan dengan Dumbledore. Wajah mereka tegas, tapi tidak kaku. Udara dipenuhi sihir yang pekat, seolah berasal dari ketiga orang yang berjalan dengan tenang di tengah Aula Besar. Dan, menjadi Werewolf, Remus bisa langsung tahu bahwa itu memang berasal dari mereka. Perasaan Aura yang sangat pekat berasal dari mereka.

Itu adalah Aura Superioritas, ya, betul, pikir Remus. Dia sudah beberapa kali melihat ini, dari beberapa Guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, dari McGonagall, dan dari Dumbledore sendiri. Aura mereka berdua tidak sebanding dengan Dumbledore, tapi gabungan ketiganya cukup untuk membuat seluruh Aula Besar terdiam, dan McGonagall sedikit melongo. Remus merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan kesimpulannya sudah jelas: Mereka sangat sakti, ya sakti.

Kenapa bisa begini? Mereka sama sekali berbeda dari dua orang yang tadi di kereta. Dari sudut matanya Remus bisa melihat bahwa Sirius dan James berpikiran sama, dan Peter terdengar jelas – jelas menelan ludah dan mulai berkeringat. Beberapa orang bisa terlihat gemetar, dan beberapa sendok dan garpu bergetar pelan. Semuanya diam, bahkan tidak ada bisikan sama sekali. Para hantu juga diam.

Mereka berdua, Ivan dan Jean, berhenti tepat di depan meja staf (sejak kapan mereka sampai di sana? Pikir Remus), di depan meja kepala sekolah. Dumbledore memutar, dan akhirnya mencapai mejanya. Dia berdiri, dan mengangguk singkat, dan Jean dan Ivan berbalik menghadap seluruh murid.

Dan Aura tersebut menghilang. Perasaan dingin hilang sekejap, dan sepertinya serentak semua murid melepas nafas yang tidak sadar mereka tahan dari tadi. Sirius mengedip, dan James menutup mulutnya dengan cepat.

Dumbledore tersenyum, dan berkata, "Selamat datang, selamat datang kembali di Hogwarts, dan untuk para murid kelas satu, selamat datang untuk pertama kalinya.

"Tahun ini kita semua menerima tamu spesial, dua murid pindahan dari sekolah lain. Pertama – tama, aku perkenalkan kepada kalian, Jean Leroy, dari Beauxbatons."

Jean tersenyum lebar , wajahnya jelas – jelas bercahaya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Hampir semua pria di meja murid melongo selama sepersekian detik sebelum bertepuk tangan, jelas tidak hanya Sirius yang terkena _impact_ darinya, dan dalam hati Remus membatin apakah Jean keturunan Veela, menaklukkan banyak sekali pria dalam waktu beberapa menit saja (Merlin, untung aku tidak).

"Miss Leroy berasal dari Perancis, pindah ke Inggris mengikuti Ibunya, dan memutuskan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Hogwarts. Dia akan menghuni asrama Ravenclaw (Beberapa pria Ravenclaw berseru "YES" atau "Thanks God"), sesuai Seleksi yang sudah dilakukan secara pribadi pada hari penerimaannya," tutur Dumbledore, jelas – jelas geli melihat reaksi para murid laki – laki.

Ya ampun, pikir Remus, semoga saja dia tidak langsung menanamkan kesan negatif akan murid – murid di sini.

"Lalu, yang Kedua, perkenalkan, Ivan Tesla, dari Durmstrang."

Akhirnya Remus menyadari, aura orang ini – LAH yang tadi sangat pekat, hampir menyamai Dumbledore. Aula besar terdiam, beberapa murid berdarah – murni, terutama Slytherin, menyeringai, mereka sudah mengetahui Durmstrang dan reputasinya akan ilmu hitam. Namun, Ivan melakukan hal yang tidak diduga – bukan memasang wajah serius, memancarkan aura, ataupun memandang tajam para murid.

Dia nyengir.

Ya, betul, dia nyengir. Dan cengirannya yang lebar itu mirip James, namun terlihat sangat polos, lugu, tak seperti James yang jelas – jelas tukang onar. Mata hijaunya yang sangat cemerlang menegaskan ekspresi bahagianya. Semua ini ada dalam pikiran hampir seluruh perempuan, baik _single _ataupun non – _single _di Aula Besar yang melihatnya, dan mereka serentak ber "aaah" atau "oooh" atau bahkan mencair menjadi kubangan permen karet meleleh, terbakar mukanya saking panasnya, dan beragam hal lainnya.

Remus dalam hal ini mendapati situasinya menggelikan, Jean berhasil menekuk – lututkan banyak pria, termasuk Sirius, dalam sekejap, dan Ivan melakukan hal yang sama pada para perempuan. Iseng, Remus melirik ke Lily, dan menghela nafas lega melihatnya tetap biasa saja, malah matanya yang hijau cemerlang menatap Ivan penuh perhitungan dan – itu ekspresi yang sama terhadap James!

Namun tak lama, karena Ivan menoleh ke meja Gryffindor, dan Remus melihat dengan ngeri ketika kedua pasang mata hijau cemerlang bertemu. Cengiran Ivan menghilang, tapi sekarang wajahnya dihiasi senyuman sederhana.

Bahkan Remus yang tak pernah melakukan ini juga mengerti apa arti senyuman itu – bukan sekedar bahagia, bukan senyum bodoh yang biasa ditampilkan James saat menghadapi Lily, bukan senyum nakal yang biasa dipakai Sirius.

Itu adalah senyuman yang murni, penuh dengan _cinta_.

Remus ingat menatap senyuman yang sama dari Ibunya dan kakaknya selama bertahun – tahun, sebelum mereka berdua meninggal.

Dan, melihat Lily yang mukanya mulai merona, Remus tahu bahwa James telah kalah, bahkan tanpa bertanding. Sudah selesai, sudah tamat.

Keuntungan menjadi Werewolf adalah refleksifitas yang tinggi, kemampuan berpikir cepat, dan insting yang tajam bahkan dalam wujud manusia. Semua ini ada di pikiran Remus hanya dalam lima detik, selama itu pula tepuk tangan terhadap Ivan berlangsung. Ivan membungkuk sopan, dan kembali meluruskan diri.

Dumbledore terlihat makin geli melihat reaksi murid – murid. Remus sama sekali tak menyangka kesan pada perkenalan murid pindahan baru akan seperti ini. Semua murid Hogwarts terlihat seperti idiot total, hanya di hadapan dua bekas murid Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang, dua sekolah sihir terbesar di Eropa selain Hogwarts.

"Mr. Tesla berasal dari Rusia, pindah ke Inggris untuk tinggal dengan walinya. Sama seperti Miss Leroy, dia sudah diseleksi dan akan menghuni (beberapa murid perempuan dari beragam asrama menyilangkan jari – Remus memutar bola matanya) asrama Gryffindor."

Dengan sangat memalukan, beberapa gadis lajang lapuk di meja Gryffindor jelas – jelas mengeluarkan suara kikik dan cicit aneh. Kali ini Remus sudah Menutup mata dengan tangannya. _Kesan yang sangat bagus untuk para orang asing di malam pertama mereka di sini_, pikirnya.

"Mr. Tesla dan Miss Leroy akan menempati kelas lima. Dan sepertinya, sekarang, Mr. Tesla, Miss Leroy, silakan menuju meja kalian masing – masing, dan untuk kalian semua, aku hanya akan menyampaikan satu hal: Hogwash!

"Selamat makan!"

Aula besar langsung tertutup suara dentingan garpu, sendok, namun yang membuat Remus heran, Sirius tidak langsung menyerbu makanan seperti biasanya, dia masih menatap punggung Jean yang sudah duduk di meja Ravenclaw.

"Padfoot? Kau bersama kami?" tanya James.

Tanpa Sirius yang mencoba mencekiknya, James kembali nyengir lebar, melihat ekspresi Sirius. Sirius memerah, dan berkata, "Tentu saja! AKu masih di sini!"

Dia mulai meraih semua makanan dalam radiusnya. Saat itu juga James menyadari bahwa Ivan baru saja lewat, mencari tempat duduk. Di daerah Marauders sudah penuh, dan akhirnya Ivan berjalan ke ujung meja, duduk di sebelah Frank Longbottom, bersama Alice, Lily, Mary dan teman – temannya.

Remus mulai makan, memperhatikan Sirius dan James, yang makan dengan sangat hebat, bagai tak ada hari esok. Namun, Sirius jelas – jelas bergumam sepanjang dia makan, "Tak mungkin… Tak boleh… Aku lah yang tampan….. ya….. tak ada….. itu cuma pengaruh hormon…."

"Sirius," kata Remus, "Apakah kamu tahu artinya hormon?"

"Erm – yuph. Halk yangkh burrukh khan?" jawabnya, mulutnya masih penuh. Menelan semuanya, dia melanjutkan, "Kamu pernah mengatakan kami," menunjuk dirinya dan James, "Adalah gumpalan hormon hidup karena terus – menerus menggaet cewek sana – sini. Tapi James lebih terkonsentrasi pada Evans."

"Kamu tahu definisinya?"

"Erm – tidak. Kenapa?"

"Lupakan saja," jawab Remus, menghela nafas.

Dan dalam sekejap, mereka semua lupa total akan Peter dan alasannya dengan Dumbledore.

**.  
**

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Alice mendongak, dan melihat siapa yang berbicara. Ternyata Ivan Tesla, dan dia menunjuk tempat kosong di sebelah Frank. _Edan_, dia benar – benar mirip dengan James, kecuali dagunya yang persegi, badannya yang lebih tinggi, dan matanya yang hijau cemerlang.

"Tentu, silakan," jawab Frank, bergeser sedikit untuk memberikan tempat untuk Ivan. Ivan duduk, dan tersenyum ramah pada Frank, Alice, Lily dan Mary. Benar – benar berbeda dari kesan pertama yang diperlihatkannya saat masuk ke Aula Besar tadi.

"Namaku Frank Longbottom. Ya, tak usah memperkenalkan diri lagi, perkenalan dirimu di depan tadi sudah cukup heboh," kata Frank. Ivan sama sekali tak terlihat terganggu, dia malah memerah, seolah malu – atau memang dia malu? Pikir Alice.

"Yah, sorry. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya – Yah, _Nervous, _kau tahu," katanya.

"Kau _nervous_? Yang benar saja! Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana perasaan kami semua melihat kalian bertiga masuk tadi. Itu sangat.. _cool_ tahu!" ujar Mark, yang duduk di sebelah Frank.

"_Cool_?" tanya Ivan tak percaya.

"Yup! Kau sudah menaklukkan sebagian besar gadis di Aula ini dengan satu cengiran, dan kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya! Hebat! Sekarang aku adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia!" jelas Mark, sarkastisme nya sangat jelas.

"Oh. Maaf," kata Ivan, mulai mengisi piringnya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia," kata Frank. Dia mengunyah kentang goreng, dan setelah menelannya, berkata lagi, "Dia cuma cemburu, karena Mary di sini –" dia menunjuk cewek yang duduk di hadapan Mark, "tadi sempat terkena efek seranganmu."

"Um –"

"Dasar cowok, di mana sopan santun kalian? Dia ini baru, dan sama sekali tak kenal kita," Alice menghela nafas. Lalu dia mendongak lagi, dan berkata, "Namaku Alice Carrol. Frank ini," menunjuk Frank, "adalah pacarku. Di sebelah kiri Frank, ini Mark Mckinnon, dan di depannya adalah Mary Macdonald. Dan di kiriku ini, Lily Evans."

"Kita sudah bertemu di kereta," kata Lily.

"Yeah," jawab Ivan. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."

"Tunggu," kata Alice, "Kalian sudah bertemu di kereta?"

"Ya, aku duduk bersama Jean, sebelum ada dua orang lagi masuk, lalu akhirnya Lily dan Remus Lupin masuk. Tapi kami hanya bicara sebentar, karena salah satu dari yang datang sebelum mereka sepertinya membuat Lily ini marah,jadinya dia pergi," tutur Ivan, sembari melanjutkan makannya.

"Ooh, coba kutebak. Orang yang duduk bersamamu tadi berambut hitam acak – acakan, berwajah sepertimu dan berkacamata?" tanya Alice.

"Yeah," jawab Ivan.

"Lily," tanya Alice, berpaling ke Lily, "Apa yang merasukimu hingga kamu mau sekompartemen dengan Potter?"

"Karena Remus meninggalkanku sendirian di gerbong Prefek, dan semua Prefek sudah pergi patrol, jadinya aku mengikutinya, dan aku tidak mau masuk ke kompartemenmu dan Mary karena kalian sibuk melahap mulut Frank dan Mark ini!" jawab Lily, jelas marah.

Frank dan Mark memerah, tapi Frank menjawab, "Ayolah Lily, aku kan _pacarnya_. Lagipula, kalau saja kamu bilang ke kami dari awal, aku yakin Alice mau menerimamu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memasang mantra _Flagrate_ di pintu kompartemenmu?" tuduh Lily.

"Aku tak memasangnya. Alice? Mark?"

"Tidak," jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Tidak mungkin… Mary?" tanya Frank tak percaya.

"Er – um – ya." Cicit Mary.

5 pasang mata memandangnya tak percaya, meminta penjelasan. Akhirnya Mary menjawab, "Aku tak mau dilihat orang lain di saat seperti itu," cicit Mary, wajahnya merona sangat merah.

"Tapi itu mengenaiku! Lihat!" jerit Lily, mengacungkan tangan kanannya. "Untung aku mengetahui sedikit mantra penyembuh, sehingga luka bakarnya tidak parah!"

Mary mendongak. "Memangnya itu benar – benar berhasil? Dan bisa sekuat itu?"

5 pasang mata menghela nafas, dan Ivan, yang dari tadi mendengarkan, sekarang jelas – jelas tertawa. Mereka jadi merasa agak malu. Benar – benar contoh orang – orang Inggris yang hebat, kami ini, pikir Alice.

"Um, Ivan, maaf, tapi yakinlah, masih banyak orang lain yang lebih parah dari ini di Negara ini," kata Alice, mencoba meyakinkan murid baru ini bahwa murid Hogwarts tidak _edan_.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku suka kalian," jawab Ivan, memancarkan cengirannya. Dan jelas, tiga remaja perempuan dan dua di antaranya sudah diklaim, masing – masing berjuang agar rona merah tidak muncul ke wajah mereka. Frank dan Mark mengeluh keras – keras.

Lily lah, yang seperti sebiasanya, berhasil waras diri. Dia berdeham, dan berkata, "Kau tahu, Ivan? Aku kurang suka cowok yang _memancarkan_ rayuan dengan cara _menyengir _seperti itu."

Lily jelas sudah siap untuk perang mulut, Alice meringis sedikit, dan Mary cepat – cepat kembali ke makanannya. Frank dan Mark juga meringis, tahu bahaya yang akan datang. Tapi, jawaban Ivan di luar dugaan.

"Um, maaf kalau begitu. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niat merayu, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi kalau itu membuatmu tidak suka, baiklah, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi." Kata Ivan. "Aku hanya ingin mencoba ramah." Dan dia melanjutkan makan.

Frank dan Mark melotot, mulut mereka menganga lebar, tidak menduga jawaban seperti itu untuk seorang murid dari Durmstrang. Dan dia terdengar benar – benar merasa _menyesal_.

Hebat, pikir Frank. Sekarang kita malah memberi kesan permusuhan hanya dengan beberapa kalimat.

Alice menyikut Lily, dan Lily ternyata juga masih ternganga. Sudah jelas bahwa mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Alice memelototi Lily, dan Lily hanya meringis sedikit. Jelas Lily juga merasa bersalah, tapi kekeras kepalaannya menahannya. Akhirnya, Mark lebih dulu bicara.

"Begini, bung," kata Mark, "Kami minta maaf, dan tentu saja, kami sangat terbuka untuk ramah tamah. Tapi, _well_, begini, kami tak biasa dengan cengiran itu. Lily di sini," Mark menunjuk Lily, "Biasanya menerima itu dari cowok yang bernama James Potter, yang tadi membuatnya marah di kereta. Dan sepertinya, Lily sulit membedakan kalian karena wajah yang nyaris identik."

"Oh, begitu?" tanya Ivan. "Jadi, James ini adalah pacar Lily ini, dan dia marah padaku karena mencoba meniru pacarnya?", tanyanya dengan senyum penuh kekanakkan.

"APA?" seru Lily.

"Yah, kurang lebih begitu, bung," jawab Frank, memasang wajah seriusnya yang terbaik.

"AKU TIDAK –"

"Sebaiknya kamu kurangi pesonamu padanya, siapa tahu nanti Potter marah karena kamu mengganggu ceweknya," tambah Mark, dengan nada serius juga.

"AP – AH! Jangan dengar mereka, Ivan. POTTER bukan cowokku! Aku adalah perempuan merdeka dan masih lajang dan TAK AKAN PERNAH JADIAN DENGAN POTTER apapun yang terjadi!" seru Lily.

Alice heran temannya ini belum meledak atau meletus seperti gunung berapi.

Tapi dia lebih heran lagi karena Ivan dengan tenang bertanya, "Kalau begitu apa hubungan kalian?"

"MUSUH!"

"Cinta!"

"Pacar!"

"Taksiran!"

"Pujaan Hati!"

Kelima suara berkata bersamaan, dan Ivan mengerutkan keningnya. "Maaf, Inggrisku masih kurang bagus sepertinya, aku tidak mendengar jelas tadi. Bisa diulangi?" tanyanya polos.

Mereka berlima lagi – lagi merasa seperti tolol, tapi melihat wajah Ivan yang penuh kegelian, mereka jadi tahu bahwa sejak awal mereka dikerjai. Ivan menggeleng, menelan jus labunya, dan menatap mereka berlima.

"Aku cinta tempat ini," ujarnya.

Frank menghela nafas, Alice tersenyum 'akan – kubalas – kau', Lily menggeleng, tapi sudut mulutnya mengkhianatinya, membentuk senyuman, Mary terkikik, dan Mark menepuk punggungnya dan berkata, "_Bloody Hell_, Tesla. Itu tadi jenius. Bahkan Mary ini sampai terkikik.

Ivan terkekeh. Lalu dia menatap Lily dan bertanya, "Kenapa kamu tak mau jadian dengan Potter ini?"

Empat orang mengeluh, dan Lily memulai kampanye tentang James, bukan hal yang bagus tentu saja, dia mulai menceritakan sejarahnya dari bertemu dengannya di kompartemen dalam Hogwarts Express yang pertama, keonarannnya, non – respek terhadap guru, menyebalkan, merasa dirinya paling hebat, pemuja diri, tinggi hati, tukang pamer, pembuat onar (ya, disebut lagi), belum lagi gengnya yang bernama Marauders (diucapkan dengan penuh kejijikan), melakukan kekacauan di mana – mana, memantrai orang – orang di koridor, etc, etc, etc, pembuat onar (empat kali lagi disebut), etc…

Frank merasa agak kasihan pada Ivan, yang harus mendengarkan celotehan panjang lebar tinggi plus satuan dimensi keempat (dari Telaah Muggle, bab Matematika) dari Lily Evans. Semua tahu kalau Lily sudah memulai kampanyenya yang anti – james, itu bisa berlangsung sangat lama. Tapi yang membuatnya sangat amat kaget adalah bahwa Ivan benar – benar mendengarkan Lily, dia bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya. Ivan masih menatap Lily, dan mulutnya jelas – jelas membentuk senyuman yang makin lebar, dan itu bukan senyuman mengejek.

Lily akhirnya berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Sepertinya dia hanya berencana menarik nafas selama 1 detik penuh sebelum memulai lagi, tapi akhirnya dia menatap Ivan, yang masih menatapnya, matanya penuh kegelian, dan tersenyum lebar. Alice menyadari juga bahwa Lily berhenti, begitu juga Mary. Mereka mengawasi dengan was – was. Dua pasang mata hijau cemerlang saling tatap.

Lily berkata, "Sepertinya aku mengoceh terus, ya." Lalu wajahnya merona merah, dan menunduk.

"Tak apa. Lanjutkanlah," kata Ivan, masih tersenyum.

"Erm – tidak, aku lebih baik – erm – hei Mary. Tolong oper puding di sana," kata Lily, masih berkonsentrasi pada piringnya.

Mary dan Alice, tentu saja masih melongo. Frank dan Mark tertawa terguling – guling dalam hati, tahu persis apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka nyengir.

"Mary…" ujar Lily.

Yup, akhirnya piring pudingnya dioper ke sini. Lily menduga akan melihat tangan kecil Mary di piring puding, tapi ternyata piring itu melayang sendiri ke depannnya. Dan, di hadapannya, Ivan Tesla menaruhnya di depan piring Lily dengan gerakan lembut tongkat sihirnya.

"Ada suatu hal yang bernama sihir di sini, Lily," kata Ivan. Wajahnya berubah serius, lalu dia berkata, "Tunggu, apa itu tidak boleh dilakukan di Aula ini?"

"Um – tidak. Terima kasih, tapinya. Aku benar – benar tak terpikir hal ini!" kata Lily.

"Sampaikan ke Jean," kata Ivan. "Dia yang menyadarkanku beberapa waktu lalu."

"Oh?" tanya Lily, akhirnya mendongak, memandang ke mata Ivan.

"Saat aku mencoba menaikkan koperku ke atas rak di kereta tadi pagi, dia dengan mudahnya membantuku dengan mantra _Wingardium Leviosa_ sederhana."

"Oh, begitu," kata Lily. "Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Kalian kan dari sekolah yang berbeda sebelum kalian ke sini."

"Kami teman," jawab Ivan ringan.

"Caramu membicarakannya sepertinya tidak seperti membicarakan teman biasa," kata Lily, mengejek balik.

"_Well_, dia cantik,"

"Uh Huh"

"baik, pintar,"

"Uh Huh"

"Hebat dalam sihir, padahal dia Kelahiran Muggle"

"Siapa di antara kalian yang lebih hebat sihirnya?" tanya Lily. Matanya menyipit curiga. Ini pertanyaan terakhir darinya untuk mencari kejelekan cowok ini. Sebagian besar murid pria Hogwarts tak akan terima dikalahkan cewek, apalagi Kelahiran Muggle. Di zaman seperti ini, apalagi.

"Tentu saja dia," jawab Ivan enteng, mengunyah pudingnya.

Lily tak bisa berkata – kata selama sepersekian detik. Tapi, menguasai diri, dia bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana perasaanmu dengannya?"

"Kenapa mau tahu?"

"Tadi kamu sudah bertanya padaku."

"Tidak adil," cengir Ivan.

"Adil dong, di mana tidak adilnya?" tanya Lily.

Dan mereka meneruskan ini, tidak sadar bahwa 4 orang menatap tidak percaya perbincangan ini. Lily, Lily Evans, Keras kepala, kaku pada peraturan, dengan entengnya berbincang dengan seorang cowok ini, tanpa sedikitpun kata – kata panas.

5 menit kemudian, Lily tertawa mendengar lelucon dari Ivan.

Alice melongo.

Marry nyengir.

Frank siap untuk berguling – guling di lantai.

Mark menubrukkan kepalanya ke meja.

Dan, setelah makan malam di Aula Besar selesai, pesta penyambutan berlanjut, dengan pesta khusus di Menara Gryffindor, disuplai oleh Marauders.

Harry tak bisa merasa lebih bahagia. Dia hanya kecewa Hermione tidak di sini, di Menara Gryffindor.


	4. Protean

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here._

* * *

_.  
_

Pesta tahun ajaran baru di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor baru berakhir jam 2 pagi. Tapi Harry sudah ke kamar asramanya, yang di sini merupakan kamarnya yang baru, pukul 10 malam. Harry tersenyum mengingat semua kenangan yang telah dia lakukan, di masa depan, di kamar ini. Walaupun tanpa poster West Ham Dean Thomas, tanaman – tanaman kecil milik Neville, dan dengkuran Ron, semua rasa di kamar ini terasa sangat familiar.

Dia melihat kopernya di depan sebuah tempat tidur. Ini pastinya tempat tidurnya yang baru. Harry membuka kopernya, mengambil ransel sekolahnya, dan meletakkannya di samping kasurnya. Berkat mantra – perluasan tak terlihat, seluruh buku sekolah Harry bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan ini dia tak akan pernah lagi ketinggalan buku.

Dan dengan mantra Featherweight, tasnya jadi seringan bulu. Harry tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ini bisa menyelamatkannya dari banyak masalah dan memberi kepraktisan yang sangat tinggi. Tertawa dalam hati, Harry berganti baju piyama, dan mengambil sebuah perkamen dari dalam Tas sekolahnya.

"_Tesla and Leroy is insufferable gits,"_ gumamnya ke perkamen itu. Dan, dalam sekejap, tulisan – tulisan muncul di bagian atas perkamen kosong itu.

**Mister Tesla and Mistress Leroy, proudly present:**

**MOBILE – P **

Harry tertawa lagi, kali ini jelas – jelas. Hermione – lah yang memberi saran akan perkamen ini. Dia memberi mantra protean pada dua perkamen. Intinya sederhana: mantra protean membuat apapun yang terjadi di satu perkamen muncul di perkamen lainnya. Dengan begini, mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan mudah, cukup tentukan waktunya, nyalakan Mobile – P (P untuk Perkamen) dengan kata sandinya, lalu mulai menulis.

Harry melihat arlojinya. Sudah pukul 10.15 . Sudah waktunya. Dan benar saja, di bagian bawah perkamen, muncul tulisan **On the Line**. Yang berarti Hermione juga sudah menyalakan MP nya.

Harry menunggu, dan muncul tulisan jelas di perkamennya

_Harry?_

Harry mengambil pena bulu isi – sendiri miliknya, dan mulai menulis

**Hermione?**

_Bagaimana malam ini?_

**Baik, para Gryffindor sedang mengadakan pesta di ruang rekreasi**

_Pesta? Pesta apa?_

**Pesta tahun ajaran baru, tentu saja. Marauders.**

_Ah. Aku mengerti. Dan kamu tak ikut?_

**Aku sudah ada janji kencan denganmu kan?**

_Kencan dengan saling menulis di perkamen? Romantis sekali, Mister Tesla._

_**Why, **  
_  
**Mistress Leroy? Haha.**

* * *

**Kenapa kamu menulis titik – titik?**

_Aku sedang memikirkan apa yang mau kutulis, tahu!_

**Jean** **kehilangan kata – kata? Aku bisa mati dengan bahagia sekarang!**

_Oh, hush. Jangan sebut – sebut itu!_

**Oke, Hermione. Hahaha. Hei, kamu sendiri bagaimana? Sedang apa?**

_Baik, aku sudah berkenalan dengan beberapa anak Ravenclaw di sini. Terutama dengan teman kamarku._

**Uh – huh. Ada yang mungkin kita kenal?**

_Kau takkan percaya. Ada Xenophilius Lovegood!_

**APA? Ayah Luna?**

_Sepertinya iya. Kami sudah mengobrol sedikit tadi. Dia sekarang kelas enam, lebih tua satu tahun dari ayahmu, Harry._

**Seperti apa dia?**

_Orangnya baik, terbuka, dan sama sekali tidak aneh seperti Luna._

**Hei, Luna tidak aneh tahu! Hanya… agak **  
_  
**mental**  
_  
** hehehehe.**

Di sini, perkamennya habis. Harry mengibaskan perkamennya, dan semua tulisan hilang, menjadi bersih lagi. Harry melihat, Hermione sudah membalas

_Baiklah, baiklah. Dia baik, dan dia memacari seorang anak kelas empat, yang bernama Mandy, kalau tidak salah._

**Hah? Apakah itu Ibu Luna?**

_Sepertinya ya. Mereka sangat mirip, bahkan tadinya aku hampir menyebutnya Luna. Minus anting lobak dan kalung gabus butterbeer tentunya._

Harry tertawa, mengingatnya. Ya, itu Luna yang mereka kenal, tentu saja.

_Hmmm.. Harry?_

**Ya?**

_Kulihat tadi kamu sudah mengobrol dengan Ibumu?_

**Yeah, dia keren. **

_?_

**Mengingatkanku akan kamu, sebenarnya**.

_Bagaimana?_

**Tipe akademis, pintar, kaku pada peraturan, tapi menyenangkan begitu sudah santai. Kamu takkan percaya – tadi kami menggosipkan Ayahku! Hahahahaha!**

_Ya ampun. Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?_

**Tentang Dad yang tukang onar, sombong, dsb. Agak sedih sebenarnya mendengarnya, tapi karena aku mendengarnya dari Ibuku, semuanya terasa lucu sekali hahaha. **

_Ya ampun Harry… Aku jujur saja masih belum mengerti bagaimana caranya mereka bisa menikah. _

**Yup. Semuanya lucu pokoknya. Aku juga bertemu Frank Longbottom dan Alice**

_Ayah dan Ibu Neville?_

**Berapa banyak Longbottom yang kita kenal?**

_Sekarang sudah dua._

**Oh ha ha **

_Apa yang lucu?_

**Kamu**

_Masa?_

**Kita menghabis – habiskan tinta, kamu tahu kan?**

_Hahaha. Ada yang namanya sihir, Harry. Gandakan saja botol tintanya._

**Oh IYA! Mantra **  
_  
**Geminio**  
_  
** ya. Makasih, Jean!**

_Tesla, aku tak percaya kita berbincang kekanakan begini_

Harry mengibaskan perkamennya lagi, membuatnya kembali bersih. Harry ragu – ragu, lalu menulis,

**Terasa sepi tanpa kamu di sini**

_Sama di sini, Harry. Semuanya terasa sangat sepi._

Terdengar ledakan seperti kembang api dari ruang rekreasi. Harry menggeleng,

**Kebalikan dengan di sini. **

…_.._

**Titik titik lagi? Ya ampun Hermione..**

_YAWN_

Harry tertawa terguling – guling di tempat tidurnya membaca ini. Hermione menulis MENGUAP di MP! Oh, peristiwa bersejarah! Kalau saja ada kamera, perkamen ini bisa difoto!

**Ngantuk, cinta?**

_Yap._

**Tunggu! Jangan katakan dari tadi kita mengobrol dengan kamu sambil membaca buku**

_grinned sheepishly_

**Siapa kamu dan di mana Hermione? **

_Ini aku Harry hahaha. Bukan kamu saja kan yang boleh bercanda._

**roll eyes**

_Hahaha. Hei Harry._

**Hmm?**

_I miss you_

**Sama.**

_Aku tidur dulu, ya._

**Mimpi indah**.

_Ya.._

Harry menulis satu lagi,

**Kiss**

Dan baru akan mengibaskan perkamennya ketika dibalas oleh Hermione

_Passionate Kiss_

Harry memutar matanya. Oke, Hermione…

**French kiss**

_Making Out_

**Push to Bed**

_OK, cukup! Mat malam, cinta_

Mat malam ^_^

Harry mengibaskan perkamennya, dan mengucapkan, "Sign Out"

Semua tulisan di perkamen, termasuk judulnya, lenyap. Harry, masih nyengir, menggulung perkamennya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam tas. Harry memasang mantra perlindungan di barang – barangnya, lalu menutup kelambunya, dan tertidur dengan masih tersenyum.

Dan seorang gadis berambut cokelat lebat bermata cokelat hangat datang ke dalam mimpinya, seperti biasa. Sejak kemunculannya dalam setiap malamnya di tenda, luka Harry tak pernah lagi sakit. Dan tak ada lagi mimpi buruk.

Harry bangun pagi besoknya, sebuah kebiasaan yang diperolehnya setelah berbulan – bulan tidur dengan kesiagaan di tenda di tengah peperangan. Setelah mandi dan berganti baju seragam sekolahnya, dia menggendong tasnya, dan turun ke ruang rekreasi.

Ruang rekreasi masih sama dengan biasanya, walaupun 21 tahun perbedaan waktu. Harry duduk di kursi berlengan di depan perapian, dan memasang sarung tongkat sihirnya di kedua tangannya.

Tongkat yang di tangan kirinya, Harry masih ingat, merupakan tongkat sihir yang baru, dia beli dari Gregorovitch. Dumbledore sendiri yang menemaninya ke sana, dan melatihnya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Masuk di akal, karena bila seorang mantan murid Durmstrang menggunakan tongkat sihir Ollivander, apalagi kalau tongkat sihirnya ternyata masih ada kembarannya di Ollicander Wand Shop.

Setelah memastikan keduanya terpasang, Harry mencoba memutar pergelangan tangan kirinya ke arah kanan dalam. Ya, tongkat sihir dari Gregorovitch meluncur dan langsung digenggam erat oleh tangan kiri Harry. Harry mencoba mantra sederhana, diacungkannya tongkatnya, dan berkata, 'Lumos', dalam hati.

Ujung tongkat sihirnya menyala. Harry bergumam, _Nox_, dan cahaya itu mati. Harry memeriksa tongkat barunya ini.

Kayu Pinus, 12 inchi, dan inti nadi jantung Manticore. Sakti, kuat, dan presisi hebat. Bagaimana caranya seseorang bisa mendapatkan inti nadi jantung Manticore Harry tak akan pernah tahu, dan tak mau tahu. Dia sudah cukup mengalami hal – hal aneh dalam hidup, jangan ditambah lagi.

Bagaimanapun juga, Harry cukup senang dengan tongkat ini. Sekarang dia bisa menggunakan tongkat sihir di kedua tangan. Harry tahu bahwa Hermione juga sudah mendapatkan tongkat sihirnya yang baru dari pembuat tongkat sihir di Itali bernama Fonte. Harry juga tahu bahwa Hermione juga sekarang memiliki kemampuan duel yang hebat, dengan kemampuan menggunakan tongkat di kedua tangan.

Harry belum tahu spesifikasi tongkat Hermione, tapi dia akan menanyakannya nanti.

Dia melihat lagi jamnya, sudah pukul 7. Dia memutuskan turun ke bawah, siapa tahu bisa bertemu Hermione.

Dan benar saja, di depan Aula besar, berdiri dengan bersandar di dinding, tak lain adalah Hermione aka Jean Leroy. Dia berseri – seri melihat Harry, dan mereka berhasil menahan diri dengan sangat hebat untuk tidak langsung berciuman dan bercinta saat itu juga. Mereka bersalaman, dan Hermione berbisik, "Perancis".

Harry mengangguk, dan berkata, "Aku merindukanmu."

"Sama di sini."

Nyengir. Saling nyengir.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus alih bahasa di sini. Tidak ada seorangpun di sini," kata Harry.

"Kamu yakin? Apakah kamu sudah memperhitungkan lukisan – lukisan?" tanya Hermione.

"Erm, tidak. Aku tak pernah memikirkan itu," jawab Harry.

"Mereka adalah mesin gosip paling efektif di sini. Lihat saja tuh, beberapa lukisan sudah mulai mengamati kita," ujar Hermione.

Harry tertawa kecil. Lalu dia bertanya, "Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam, Jean?"

"Pintunya dikunci, Ivan."

"_Alohomora_?" tebak Harry.

"Yang menguncinya peri – rumah. Sihir penyihir tidak cocok untuk itu. Aku menyarankan _Relashio_, dan membukanya secara paksa. Tapi itu akan mengakibatkan kekagetan besar untuk para peri rumah yang sedang bekerja," tutur Hermione.

"Kenapa?"

"Peri rumah tidak diharuskan terlihat selama mereka bekerja," jawab Hermione.

Nada bicaranya yang sangat biasa ini membingungkan Harry. Memberanikan diri, dia bertanya, "Er – Jean? Kenapa kamu sepertinya biasa saja kepada mereka disuruh bekerja seperti ini?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hermione, jelas bingung.

"Tadinya kupikir, dengan SPEW –"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya," kata Hermione. Mengambil nafas dalam, dia melanjutkan, "Kupikir semuanya tergantung di mana Peri Rumah itu bekerja. Kita tak dapat memerdekakan mereka semua, karena untuk Peri Rumah normal, bekerja adalah hidup mereka. Mereka mendapatkan sihir mereka karena mereka membutuhkannya untuk bekerja. Kalau mereka dipisahkan dari kerja mereka, sihir mereka akan melemah dan akhirnya hilang.

"Dan, kupikir, Hogwarts adalah tempat yang bagus untuk para Peri Rumah. Mereka diperlakukan dengan baik, itu sudah jelas," jawab Hermione.

Harry terdiam, mencerna semua ini ke dalam otaknya. Akhirnya dia berkata, "Kamu brilian, tahu tidak?"

"Makanya kamu mencintaiku kan?" cengir Hermione.

Mereka mengobrol beberapa menit, sampai terdengar bunyi CEKLEK keras, dan pintu Aula Besar terbuka sedikit. Harry memandang Hermione, menanyakan apakah mau masuk sekarang. Hermione menggeleng, dan Harry mengernyit sesaat. Lalu dia ingat, makan pagi biasanya siap jam 8. Dan masih ada 30 menit sampai jam segitu.

"Mau jalan – jalan dulu?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, boleh," jawab Hermione.

Mereka berjalan bersama keluar ke halaman Hogwarts, dan setelah mendekati danau, barulah mereka bergandengan tangan. Harry merasa nyaman seperti ini. Mereka berjalan terus ke sisi Barat, dan akhirnya melihat Gubuk Hagrid.

Harry menatap gubuk tersebut dengan perasaan campur aduk, rindu, sedih, dan senang. Hermione jelas menyadari perubahan suasana hati Harry, karena dia menggenggam tangan Harry, meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya baik – baik saja. Mereka berjalan ke bawah pohon di tepi danau, pohon yang sama tempat mereka biasa duduk 21 tahun yang akan datang. Pohon ini belum tumbuh lebat, tapi sudah hampir sama tinggi.

Mereka duduk di situ, dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Akhirnya Harry memutuskan berkata, "Kamu tahu, tidak ada orang di sini."

"Aku sudah menunggu kamu mengatakan itu."

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang duluan?"

"Pria yang seharusnya mengajak dahulu, Harry," cengir Hermione.

Harry nyengir juga. Dia mengangkat tangannya, mengelus rambut Hermione dan memainkannya. Hermione memejamkan matanya dengan sentuhan itu.

"Kamu tahu, aku lebih suka rambutmu yang dulu, Cokelat lebat, berantakan. Sangat _kamu_," tutur Harry.

Hermione mengibaskan rambutnya dengan genit, dan menatap Harry langsung di mata.

Harry tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hermione.

Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit bermesraan, mereka memutuskan kembali ke kastil untuk sarapan. Di depan gerbang, mereka berpisah tangan, dengan wajah yang jelas – jelas masih menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Hermione menon aktifkan mantra Alih Bahasa, dan berpisah jalan di gerbang Aula Besar. Beberapa murid sudah datang, sepertinya para penggila – bangun – pagi. Di meja Gryffindor Harry melihat Alice duduk, bersama Mary. Mereka terlihat sangat mengantuk, kepala mereka mengangguk – angguk sambil mengunyah sarapan mereka.

Harry duduk di depan mereka, dan berkata, "Pagi. Tidur nyenyak?"

Keduanya menggeleng. Harry tersenyum dan mulai mengisi piringnya dengan makanan.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai sarapan, mereka terkulai dan saling menyandar di bahu – jelas sekali tertidur. Harry merasa geli, di merasa tahu apa yang menyebabkan mereka kurang tidur.

"Pagi Ivan," sapa seseorang dari kiri Harry.

"Pagi," jawab Ivan cerah.

Lily jelas – jelas juga terlihat kurang tidur. Dan kelihatan jelas dia merasa iri karena Ivan sepertinya tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali, walaupun masih sangat pagi.

"Mau cerita apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Harry.

"Um – yeah. Aku dipaksa mereka berdua –" Lily menunjuk ke Alice dan Mary yang jelas – jelas sudah tertidur pulas di kursi "untuk tinggal di pesta sampai pukul 1 pagi. Akhirnya pesta selesai, tapi beberapa orang terkena efek wiski api secara parah, mereka keluar asrama berpasang – pasangan. McGonagall masuk beberapa jam kemudian, dan memerintahkanku dan Remus untuk mencari semuanya dan menyuruh kembali ke asrama.

"Kami mencari cari di setiap lemari sapu, kamar mandi, sampai menara Astronomi. Aku menangkap Black bersama tiga – Ya, betul, tiga" tegas Lily ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Harry "Gadis kelas tiga. Alice dan Mary ditemukan Remus di menara astronomi. Akhirnya setelah lengkap semua, kami berkumpul di ruang rekreasi dan diceramahi McGonagall sampai jam 3. Lalu aku dan Remus diceramahi sampai jam 4."

Dia menghela nafas panjang. Harry merasa kasihan pada (calon) Ibunya, mengalami begitu banyak dalam malam pertamanya sebagai Prefek. Mendapat ide, Harry menarik tongkat di tangan kirinya, dan berkata, "Aku ada cara bagus untuk ini."

"Huh?" tanya Lily.

Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya ke wajah Lily, dan berkata, '_Ennervate'_ dalam hati. Wajah Lily mendadak segar, matanya kembali normal, dan kerutan – kerutan ngantuknya lenyap. Lily melongo, dan berkata, "Bagaimana kamu melakukannya?"

"Sihir," cengir Harry.

"Ya, tapi mantra apa? Aku tak ingat ada mantra untuk menyegarkan orang kurang tidur!" tanya Lily, jelas rasa ingin tahunya sangat besar saat ini. Dia hampir melompat – lompat di kursinya.

"Versi modifikasi dari _Ennervate_. Mantra ini biasanya untuk membangunkan orang pingsan, tapi dengan konsentrasi pada bagian tertentu, kita bisa membangunkan bagian tertentu pikiran yang masih 'tertidur'. Istilah lainnya, kamu 'disegarkan'," jelas Harry.

Ekspresi Lily terlihat berpikir keras. Dia lalu berkata, "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bisa seperti itu. Bagimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"_Well_ – Durmstrang mengajarkan banyak trik," jawab Harry. Tentu saja dia tak mungkin menjawab bahwa versi modifikasi ini dia dan Hermione yang menemukannya, suatu cara praktis untuk selalu segar selama masa – masa mereka di tenda.

Lily mengangguk paham. Lalu, mereka melanjutkan sarapan.

Tak beberapa lama, murid – murid mulai mengisi Aula Besar, dan McGonagall membagikan jadwal pelajaran. Harry menerimanya, dan membacanya.

"Pelajaran apa saja yang kamu ambil?" tanya Lily, melihat jadwal Harry.

_Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts_

_Kepala Sekolah: Albus Dumbledore_

_Wakil Kepala Sekolah: Minerva McGonagall_

_Jadwal Pelajaran Periode Musim Gugur, 1975_

Senin

10:00 – 10:50 : History of Magic (Hufflepuff)

11:00 – 11:50 : History of Magic (Hufflepuff)

12:00 – 12:50 : Lunch Period

01:00 – 01:50 : Herbology (Hufflepuff)

Selasa

10:00 – 10:50 : Charms (Ravenclaw)

11:00 – 11:50 : Charms (Ravenclaw)

12:00 – 12:50 : Lunch Period

01:00 – 01:50 : Care of Magical Creatures (Slytherin)

Rabu

10:00 – 10:50 : Defense Against the Dark Arts (Ravenclaw)

11:00 – 11:50 : Defense Against the Dark Arts (Ravenclaw)

12:00 – 12:50 : Lunch Period

01:00 – 01:50 : Muggle Studies(Hufflepuff)

12:00 am – 12:50 am : Astronomy

01:00 am – 01:50 am : Astronomy

Kamis

11:00 – 11:50 : Muggle Studies (Hufflepuff)

12:00 – 12:50 : Lunch Period

01:00 – 01:50 : Transfiguration (Ravenclaw)

02:00 – 02:50 : Transfiguration (Ravenclaw)

Jumat

10:00 – 10:50 : Potions ( Slytherin)

11:00 – 11:50 : Potions ( Slytherin)

"Hampir sama dengan aku – kecuali aku mengambil Rune Kuno dan Arithmancy, tanpa Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib," ujar Lily. Harry melihat jadwalnya dan memang benar, jadwal mereka hampir sama.

"Jadwalmu sama dengan Hermione," kata Harry sambil lalu.

"Hermione?" tanya Lily.

Harry mengumpat dengan bahasa Rusia. Lily mengkerutkan dahinya, kebingungan. Harry buru – buru berdeham, dan berkata," Um, Hermione – temanku di Durmstrang." _Kumohon percaya, percaya, percayalah…_

"Hermione, dari Durmstrang?" tanya Lily lagi.

"Siapa Hermione, kawan? Pacarmu di kampung halaman?" timbrung Frank.

Harry mengeluh. Frank terkekeh, apalagi melihat wajah Harry yang memerah.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan junior kita yang baru ini, Frank?" tanya Mark, yang juga baru datang.

"Ivan di sini sedang kangen dengan gadisnya di kampungnya yang jauh di sana," jawab Frank dengan nada dramatis.

"Oh, diamlah," jawab Harry, menyuap pudingnya.

Tapi Harry tidak membantah bahwa Hermione adalah gadisnya, selain itu hanya ada satu yang salah: Hermione tidak di kampungnya di Rusia, dia sedang di meja Ravenclaw, dan dari yang bisa dilihat Harry, sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa cewek di meja sana. Harry tersenyum, mengamatinya.

"Ivan, aku bicara denganmu, kamu masih di situ?"

Harry terlonjak dari lamunannya. Lily menatapnya bingung. Rupanya dari tadi dia memanggil – manggil namanya.

"Um, ya? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak langsung menjawab tadi?" tanya Lily.

"Maaf. Sedang berpikir. Ada apa?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Pelajaran pertama kita Charms/Mantra, dengan Profesor Flitwick. Apakah kamu sudah tahu jalannya ke sana?" tanyanya.

"Um, tidak," jawab Harry.

"Baiklah. Mau temani aku mengambil buku dulu di asrama?" tanya Lily. "Nanti aku bisa menunjukkan jalan ke kelas Mantra untukmu."

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?" jawab Harry.

Mereka berdua bangkit, dan setelah salam singkat dengan Frank dan Mark ("Pastikan Alice dan Mary bangun, mereka tanggung jawabmu!" seru Lily ke Frank dan Mark), mereka berjalan kembali ke asrama. Harry tentu saja sudah membawa semua bukunya di tasnya. Tapi yang mengganggunya adalah bahwa ayahnya, Sirius, Remus dan Peter belum turun untuk sarapan.

Mungkin mereka langsung ke dapur? Pikirnya.

Mereka melewati koridor di lantai lima, yang penuh dengan lukisan. Lily menjelaskan banyak bagian – bagian Hogwarts yang mereka lewati. _Kewajiban sebagai Prefek_, pikirnya. Tapi Lily terlihat menikmati ini. Mungkin dia memang penggila tugas dan kewajiban. Sepertinya di zaman manapun akan selalu ada orang seperti Lily dan Hermione, pikirnya.

"Dan hati – hati dengan Staircase di sini, semuanya bergerak dan dapat berpindah – pindah. Waktunya tidak tentu," kata Lily, mengakhiri penjelasannya, tepat di depan Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

Setelah memberi password ("Flobberworm"), mereka berpisahdi ruang rekreasi, Harry ke kamar mruid laki – laki dan Lily ke kamar murid perempuan. Harry kembali hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ayahnya sudah bangun.

Yang menyambutnya di kamar adalah empat tempat tidur yang kelambunya masih tertutup. Harry mengedikkan tongkat sihir Pinusnya. Semua kelambu langsung terbuka, memperlihatkan buntelan – buntelan orang tidur – semua Marauder masih tidur rupanya. Harry menggeleng – geleng.

Dia menghampiri Remus, yang menurutnya mungkin paling mudah dibangunkan.

"Hei, Remus. Bangun! Sudah jam Sembilan kurang!" seru harry, menggoyang –goyangkan badan Lupin.

Lupin mengerluarkan suara tidak jelas yang sepertinya berbunyi, "P'gi…."

"Hei. Kita bisa terlambat ke kelas!" seru Harry lagi. Tapi Remus hanya berguling, memunggungi Harry dan bergumam, "Ga' pduli…"

Harry menghela nafas. Dia mengacungkan tongkat Pinusnya ke punggung Remus, dan bergumam, "_Aguamenti"_.

Alih – alih kucuran air, semburan besar air seperti air bah menyembur, menggulingkan Remus jatuh, dan menghantam Sirius dengan kekuatan bendungan jebol. Kamar menjadi setengah – banjir, dan akhirnya Remus bangun, wajahnya menyiratkan kekagetan luar biasa.

"Merlin! Lain kali bangunkan dengan cara biasa saja, Ivan!" seru Remus. Sirius berguling lemah di lantai.

Menahan tawa, Harry nyengir, dan setelah memberitahu waktu sekarang, Harry keluar kamar, tepat sebelum dia mendengar Sirius berkata, "Akan kubalas dia… Benar – benar lelucon jenius…"

Harry turun ke ruang rekreasi dan mendapati Ibunya sudah menunggunya di bawah. Lily mengernyit, dan berkata, "Kenapa lama sekali?"

Yup, pengalaman dibentak oleh Ibuku yang pertama kali!

"Aku harus membangunkan teman – teman kamarku," jawab Harry, nyengir.

"Mereka belum bangun?" tanya Lily tak percaya.

"Tidak, mereka sudah kubangunkan, kok," jawab Harry.

"Remus juga baru bangun?"

"Ya. Dialah yang kubangunkan," jawab Harry.

Dan sembari mereka berjalan ke kelas Mantra, Lily masih berceloteh mengenai para Marauders dan ketidak dewasaannya. Sampai saat ini Lily sudah mencapai bab 'Dan Lupin sudah menajdi prefek, tapi dia masih saja mengikut – ikut mereka!' ketika mereka mencapai kelas mantra.

Baru ada beberapa murid di situ, semuanya Ravenclaw. Harry melihat Hermione duduk bersama anak perempuan yang Harry tidak kenal. Begitu Harry melewati mejanya, Harry mengangguk dan menyapa, "Leroy."

Hermione mengangguk sopan dan menjawab, "Tesla".

Perbincangan satu – kata ini tampaknya tidak luput dari semua murid Ravenclaw di situ, dan Harry merasakan banyak tatapan mengarah ke punggungnya.

Hebat, pikirnya. Sekarang menyapapun aku dipelototin.

Harry mengikuti Lily ke meja depan, dan duduk bersama. Profesor Flitwick menyapa Lily, dan mendadak mereka memulai perbincangan seru tentang mantra. Harry, bagaimanapun juga bukan tipe akademis, tidak mendengarkan dan hanya mengeluarkan buku – bukunya, perkamen, dan pena bulu serta tintanya. Merasa geli, Harry membuka bukunya, dan mulai membaca tentang Jampi Jenaka. Hmm… sepertinya ini bisa berguna… Ya, ini yang kubutuhkan. Pakai ini ke diri sendiri sebelum mengahadapi Voldemort, dan aku bisa berduel dengan riang gembira.

Khayalan berduel dengan Pangeran Kegelapan dalam keadaan riang gembira membuatnya sakit perut menahan tawa. Hal yang paling konyol.

Atau mungkin bisa kupakai ke Voldemort sendiri… dia butuh tertawa, ya, betul itu –

Akhirnya kelas terisi penuh, para Marauders terlambat, dan diceramahi sebentar oleh Profesor Flitwick. James dan Sirius mengambil meja di sebelah meja Lily dan Harry. James mengedip nakal ke Lily, dan Sirius sudah berhasil membuat cewek Ravenclaw di sebelahnya meleleh menjadi gumpalan karet. Lily terlihat siap meletus, dan Harry sudah siap menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja.

_Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Daaad! Apa kamu belum kenal Mum sama sekali? Bodoooh!_

Flitwick menyelamatkan Harry dari kewajiban menghantamkan kepala dengan memberi ceramah tentang pelajaran mantra tahun ini, tentang pentingnya untuk kelulusan di OWL. Harry sudah pernah menjalani OWL nya, mengulang lagi di tahun kelimanya tampaknya akan membosankan, tapi sepertinya seru juga. Hermione, tentu saja, sudah kegirangan belajar lagi.

"…dan kita akan mencoba mantra panggil. , bisakah anda mempraktekannya?" tanya Flitwick.

Harry terbangun dari lamunannya, dan berdeham, dia bertanya, "Apa objeknya, sir?"

"Bantal di ujung sana," jawab Flitwick, menunjuk tumpukan bantal di ujung ruangan.

Harry menarik tongkat pinusnya di tangan kiri, dan mengacungkannya, berkata, "_Accio Pillow!_"

Satu bantal meluncur langsung ke Harry dan mendarat di depan mejanya. Flitwick memberi selamat, dan kemudian memberi perintah ke semuanya untuk memanggil bantal, satu bantal untuk satu meja. Lalu, bergantian, setelah itu mencoba mantra usir, mengusir bantalnya kembali ke tempatnya di pojok ruangan.

Terlihat jelas tidak banyak yang berhasil dalam percobaan pertama, hanya sedikit. Hermione tentu saja, berhasil memanggil bantalnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lily dan James juga berhasil di percobaan pertama, yang tentu saja membuat Harry senang.

Harry baru selesai mencoba mantra usirnya yang kedua kali, ketika dia melihat bahwa ada bunga mawar yang mendarat di depan Lily. Harry dan Lily menoleh, dan sudah jelas pelakunya siapa: James. Lily mengusirnya kembali ke tempat James.

James mengusirnya lagi ke meja Lily. Lily mengusirnya. Selama beberapa menit, terjadi pemandangan aneh, sekuntum mawar yang pindah – pindah dari meja Lily ke meja James. Ketika mereka berdua mengucapkan mantranya di saat bersamaan, mawar itu tertahan di tengah udara, Lily dan James terlihat berkonsentrasi keras, jelas keduanya sedang adu kekuatan mantra usir di tengah udara, dengan objek bunga yang malang.

Flitwick menganga menonton pertandingan tidak jelas ini, dan beberapa anak sudah mulai bertaruh, dikumpulkan Sirius, siapa yang akan menang. Dari belakang terdengar suara tertawa khas, dan Harry menoleh melihat Hermione tertawa sampai membungkuk di mejanya. Mata mereka bertemu, dan jelas – jelas Hermione berkata _Ayah Ibumu benar – benar konyol!_

Merasa malu, Harry menggeleng dan berkata ke Lily, "Er – Lily –"

"DIAM, TESLA!"

Mawar tersebut mulai bergeser ke arah Lily.

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya kamu terima – "

"DIAM!"

Sirius mengangkat dua jempol ke Harry, berpikir bahwa Ivan sedang membantu James. Mawar tersebut makin bergeser ke Lily.

"_Finite Incantatem."_

Mawar tersebut berubah kembali menjadi bantal, dan selama sepersekian detik terapung di udara. Lalu, dengan kekuatan tinggi, meluncur ke muka James dan menghantamnya sampai dia jatuh dari kursi.

Harry menoleh dan melihat bahwa yang mengucapkan mantra itu adalah Hermione, wajahnya penuh kegelian. Rupanya itu bukan mawar betulan, hanya sebuah bantal yang ditransfigurasi menjadi mawar. Lily terlihat terbakar, jelas – jelas marah ditipu seperti itu, dan rupanya tadi dengan kekuatan kemarahannya, mantra usirnya menjadi lebih kuat berkali lipat.

Melihat James jatuh kalah dalam adu kekuatan, sebagian besar kelas bersorak, dan Sirius dengan enggan membayar taruhannya. Hermione, Harry lihat, mendapat juga.

Melotot lebar – lebar, Harry melihat Hermione hanya nyengir, dan Harry menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja. _Edan_ semua… pikirnya.

"Ya…_well…_ itu tadi mantra usir, ya, dan 10 poin untuk Ravenclaw, Miss Leroy, untuk mantra _Finite_ yang sempurnya. Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, maaf aku seperti ini, tapi walaupun kalian brilian dalam mantra, tidak bijaksana melakukan – ahem – hal tadi di kelas. Jadi, 5 poin masing – masing dari Gryffindor," tutur Flitwick.

Lily mengeluh, dan James hanya nyengir. Sirius menepuk punggungnya, dan berkata, "Sayang sekali, Prongs!"

Kelas usai, dan Lily keluar kelas, jelas – jelas marah. Harry mengerling ke Hermione, minta petunjuk. Hermione mengedikkan kepala ke Lily, menyuruh Harry menemaninya. Harry mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang, dan duduk di meja Gryffindor. Harry merasa khawatir melihat Ibunya dalam kondisi begini, tahu betul kalau salah bicara sedikit saja, dia akan meletus, dan Harry tidak mau tertimpa puing – puing dan lahar dari gunung berapi bernama Amarah Ibunda Disebabkan Ayahanda yang Brengsek.

Alice dan Mary datang, bergabung dengan mereka beberapa menit kemudian, dan Harry menghela nafas lega.

Kesalahan besar.

"Diam," kata Lily pelan.

Harry kebingungan. "Aku tak bicara dari tadi."

"Ya, kau bicara. _Haaaaaaaah_ adalah satu kata!" jawab Lily, nadanya makin keras.

Alice dan Mary menggeleng – geleng. Jangan dijawab, jangan dijawab, pinta mereka.

Harry menelan ludah.

"_Glek_ juga satu kata. Tidak bisakah kau diam?" sembur Lily.

Alice dan Mary sudah meringis.

Harry diam. Bahkan nafasnya diatur sepelan mungkin. Sekarang sudah jelas dari mana temperamen Harry yang muncul di kelas lima dulu dia dapat.

Mengikuti jejak Ron dan Hermione, dia menjauh sedikit. Salah lagi.

"_Sreeet_ juga kata! Diam di tempat!" seru Lily.

Beberapa orang sudah menonton dan meringis melihat Lily hampir meledak ke anak baru ini. Beberapa kasihan, beberapa ngeri, beberapa malah bertaruh, apakah Ivan akan diledakkan dengan mantra usir kembali ke Rusia atau tidak.

Harry memilih tak bergerak sama sekali, duduk tegak, kaku. Dia melirik ke Alice dan Mary, memohon bantuan, tapi keduanya menggeleng putus asa. Harry membatin di mana Frank dan Mark, dan dari sudut matanya dia melihat mereka duduk agak jauh, jelas tidak mau dekat – dekat Lily dalam kondisi ini. Harry, yang tak punya pengalaman sama sekali akan Ibunya, duduk putus asa.

Dan datanglah penyelamat.

'Perancis', bisik suara dalam kepala Harry. Mantra alih – bahasa aktif. Harry langsung melompat berdiri, menyenggol keras – keras meja, tapi dia tidak peduli, dia berhadapan langsung dengan Hermione.

Lily jelas mau membentak, Alice dan Mary serta beberapa orang sudah menutup wajah dengan tangan, tapi melihat Hermione/Jean di situ, semuanya berhenti.

Hermione mengangguk, dan Harry juga. Mereka cepat – cepat keluar dari Aula Besar. Harry hanya sempat makan sedikit, tapi dia lebih memilih pergi daripada dihancurleburkan oleh Ibunda tercinta karena Ayahanda yang kurang asem.

Begitu sampai di Aula Depan, Harry berbalik, menghadap Hermione dan berkata, "Kenapa Lama Sekali?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu," jawab Hermione, jelas – jelas geli.

Harry mengusap keringatnya. Dia melihat, ayahnya dan teman – temannya masuk ke aula besar, jelas – jelas sedang mengobrol dengan riang gembira. Dia bahkan mendengar ayahnya berkata, "Hai Evans."

Hermione menarik Harry keluar ke halaman, menyelamatkannya dari mendengarkan pertengkaran rumah tangga yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Dan terdengar ledakan.

Harry mengeluh.

Hermione terkikik.

Sangat hebat untuk hari pertama.


	5. Hippogriff

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Harry Potter. JK does. Ask her if you don't believe me. There's no money making here. All names, Places, belongs to Rowling.

* * *

**.  
**

**Hermione's POV**

Setelah beberapa hari, akhirnya aku terbiasa dipanggil 'Jean' atau 'Leroy'. Dan aku pun mulai terbiasa dengan rutinitas di sini. Hampir sama seperti dulu – eh – bukan dulu sih, teknisnya di sini kan aku belum ada dan belum melakukan apa – apa.

Aku ke kelas, mencatat, membaca buku, belajar, sosialisasi, belajar, makan, bermesraan dengan Harry – Oke, yang terakhir itu memang hanya bisa setiap pagi hari. Kami sudah terbiasa bangun pagi – pagi, terima kasih pada Pembunuh Gila yang berkeliaran di masa itu.

Aku menikmati perpustakaan, seperti biasa. Sekali dua kali Harry menemaniku di sini, dan kami akan belajar bersama dengan nyaman. Tapi aku lebih sering bersama teman – teman Ravenclawku, Mandy, Hortensia, dan Daisy. Aku senang mereka tidak cekikikan ataupun tipe penggosip seperti Lavender dan Parvati. Kami bisa mengobrol dengan baik, belajar bersama di ruang rekreasi. Meskipun tentu saja, sebagai remaja perempuan mereka juga melakukan hal-hal yang 'sewajarnya'. Berpacaran, janjian Hogsmeade – _Man_, Akhir pecan ke Hogsmeade masih minggu depan! Dan mereka sudah janjian dari sekarang!

Oke, mungkin kalian memikirkan aku dengan Harry. Tidak, kami tidak janjian. Tidak, kami tidak perlu bertukar rayuan. Aku mencintainya, dan dia mencintaiku balik. Sederhana. Kami sudah bersahabat 6 tahun lebih, tidak ada perubahan yang begitu signifikan dalam hubungan kami sekarang. Kecuali beberapa ciuman dan sentuhan –

Oke, aku sudah membiarkan pikiranku melayang – layang. Fokus, kembali ke PR ku. Hmm… Arithmancy, pelajaran favoritku. Selalu mengingatkanku akan Matematika. Logika, strategi, semua di sini.

Oke, lagi-lagi ngelantur. PR ku sudah mapir selesai, tinggal kutambahkan sedikit 1 inchi, O….. Ke! Selesai! Aku yakin Profesor Vector akan memberi nilai bagus untuk ini. Deskripsi sudut beres, bahkan sudah kuberi tambahan dari Matematika Muggle : Pythagoras. Aku tak mengerti mengapa selama ini penyihir mengambil cara rumit untuk ini. Matematika Muggle menyediakan segala yang dibutuhkan untuk perhitungan ini!

_Anyway_, aku memasukkan kembali buku-bukuku ke tas, dan juga perkamennya. Perpustakaan kosong. Hanya ada Madam Pince yang sepertinya sedang mengembalikan buku-buku ke tempatnya sambil menggerutu tentang anak-anak sekarang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, berantakan, dsb.

Aku teringat James Potter dan Sirius Black. Ayah dan wali Harry. Mereka sangat kekanakan, tidak dewasa di zaman ini. Tukang onar, menjahili orang-orang. Persis Fred dan George, eh tidak, bahkan lebih parah. Fred dan George tidak mengerjai Slytherin setiap kali mereka lewat, dan tidak menggantung dan mencat rambut seseorang tertentu sekedar untuk senang-senang.

Snape. Melihat Severus Snape muda di sini sungguh sangat menyesakkan. Ya, Harry dan aku sudah mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya tentang Snape dari Dumbledore. Saat di Pegunungan di antara dua dunia itu, dia sudah menceritakan semuanya. Kami sama sekali sudah tak memendam apapun terhadapnya. Harry tercengang ketika Dumbledore bercerita itu semua. Apalagi di bagian kenyataan bahwa Snape mau kembali ke Orde dan menjadi mata-mata untuk Dumbledore semata-mata karena cintanya pada Ibu Harry.

Ibu Harry.

Lily Rose Evans. Sangat betul yang dikatakan Harry, dia sangat mirip dengan diriku. Kecuali kekeras kepalaannya (melebihiku) plus temperamen Harry. Oh, ledakan besar di Aula hari Selasa kemarin. James, anehnya, masih saja merayu-rayu Lily. Aku tak mengerti, bagaimana caranya mereka bisa menikah. Sekali-dua kali aku berpikir, apakah Lily kasihan pada James. Atau James memaksanya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Lily jelas-jelas mencintai James. Lily melahirkan anaknya, dan berkorban untuk nyawa Harry. Lily lah yang mengalahkan Tom Riddle dengan cintanya kepada Harry. Aku bergidik lagi mengingatnya.

Harry dan aku sudah bertemu dengan James dan Sirius sebelum di Hogwarts Express, untung saja. Kami melihat mereka di Diagon Alley. Harry shock selama beberapa hari, tapi akhirnya berhasil tenang.

Aku menyibakkan rambutku dari wajahku. Besok hari Sabtu, akhir minggu pertama di sini. Satu minggu yang normal, tanpa insiden ataupun apapun terjadi padaku. _Well_, mungkin Harry kurang setuju, karena dari yang kudengar, dan dia katakana setiap malam di Mobile-P, para Marauders sangat sering membuat kekacauan di menara Gryffindor setiap malam. Belum lagi harus melihat interaksi ayah ibunya. Katanya, selalau mengingatkannya pada Aku dan Ron – dalam wujud lebih parah.

Aku tiba di ujung tangga, dengan pintu berpatung elang. Aku berdiri di depannya.

"_Jika kukatakan bahwa semua yang kukatakan adalah kebohongan, apakah aku mengatakan kebenaran atau kebohongan?"_

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. Satu hal yang menarik sekali menjadi Ravenclaw adalah Latihan Otak setiap kali mau memasuki Asrama. Rowena Ravenclaw terkenal akan kecerdasannya, dan jelas dia mau memastikan setiap penghuni asramanya harus cerdas juga.

Ya, ketemu! "Kebohongan. Kalau kamu mengatakan kebenaran, berarti kamu jujur, yang mana bertentangan dengan pernyataanmu."

"_Sangat bagus, anak baru. Aku sudah memikirkan ini sepanjang hari, dan kupikir setidaknya akan memberimu waktu berpikir semenit, tapi kamu memecahkannya dalam 10 detik kurang."_

"Kuanggap itu pujian, terima kasih," jawabku, tersenyum sedikit. Pintunya terbuka, dan aku masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw. Banyak yang masih bangun, namun tidak seperti Gryffindor, yang Ruang Rekreasinya memancarkan warna – warna merah cerah penuh keceriaan, di sini penuh warna biru dan perunggu. Memberikan kesan ketenangan. Banyak yang masih belajar, membaca buku, ataupun mengobrol. Beberapa pasangan berciuman di sudut-sudut ruangan.

Aku naik tangga ke kamarku, berniat tidur cepat. PR sudah selesai semua, barang-barang sudah dirapikan, dan aku tahu malam ini Harry terkena detensi gara-gara keterlibatannya dengan Marauders. Jadi dia tidak bisa menjawab MP sebelum jam 12 malam. Sebenarnya, aku yakin Harry tidak tahu sama sekali tentang hal itu, tapi McGonagall sudah menjatuhkan detensi pada seluruh penghuni Gryffindor kelas lima pria, sebelum dia sadar bahwa Harry termasuk di dalamnya. Apa boleh buat.

**.  
**

Hermione bercermin. Dia mencoba merapikan Sweater nya. Udara di luar cerah, sangat cerah, sangat bagus untuk jalan-jalan. Dia baru memakai kaus kakinya, ketika terdengar gerakan dari tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Daisy sudah bangun, mengeluh pelan.

"Jean..?" tanyanya.

"Ya?" jawab Hermione.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Baru jam 7 pagi!"

"Yah, aku mau jalan-jalan ke luar. Udara sangat bagus di luar."

"Umm… begitu…"

Dan dia tertidur lagi. Hermione menghela nafas. Dasar anak-anak zaman sekarang.. eh zaman dulu.. Belum ngerasain masa-masa susah.

Dia turun ke ruang rekreasi. Jendela-jendela superbesar memberi pemandangan spektakuler danau, dan pegunungan sekitar Hogwarts. Cahaya matahari pagi menyinari ruang rekreasi. Hermione berjalan ke jendela, menikmati pemandangan pegunungan. Bisa tetap hidup dan menyaksikan matahari terbit di pegunungan Skotlandia, dari Ruang Rekreasi paling indah yang pernah ditemukan, ditambah dengan awan yang berarak dan langit biru, seharusnya merupakan anugerah terindah bagi Hermione. Tetapi untuk seseorang yang sudah pernah berkelana di hutan selama berbulan-bulan, seseorang yang sudah pernah mati dan menyaksikan pegunungan di antara dua dunia, dan seorang gadis yang telah jatuh cinta pada dua sahabatnya, dan ditinggal pergi oleh salah satunya, ini semua terasa hambar.

Bagaimanapun juga, Hermione tersenyum kecil, menyaksikan semua ini. Mungkin, mungkin setelah Riddle berhasil dikalahkan, Mereka berdua bisa pergi ke pegunungan itu lagi, dan terus menuju ke tempat akhir. Hermione sama sekali tidak takut, tidak ragu, dia tahu setelah Riddle kalah, maka alasan apapun bagi mereka di dunia ini sudah akan hilang, takdir mereka terpenuhi, dan mereka akan lenyap. Pergi ke tempat akhir.

Selama bisa bersama Harry, bersamanya, selamanya pun aku tidak akan ragu… Ke dunia bawah pun aku mau, Harry… pikir Hermione.

Mengusap matanya yang sudah mulai berair, Hermione turun ke lantai dasar untuk sarapan. Kastil sangat sepi di akhir minggu. Bahkan beberapa lukisan ada yang baru bangun. Setelah mencapai Aula Depan, Hermione berpapasan dengan Harry.

'Italia,' pikir Hermione. Harry mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan ke Aula Besar, dan melihat ke dalam. Makanan belum datang. Hermione tahu bahwa setiap akhir minggu, makanan akan datang pukul 9 lebih, tapi itu di masa depan. Ternyata zaman dulu pun sama saja, pikirnya.

"Yep, Makan pagi bukanlah prioritas untuk sebagian besar murid-murid Hogwarts di akhir minggu, Jean," kata Harry, seolah menyambung ke pikiran Hermione.

Hermione menggeleng. Harry berkata lagi,"Mau jalan-jalan?"

"Boleh," jawab Hermione.

Mereka berjalan mengitari sisi danau, menonton tentakel cumi-cumi raksasa yang sepertinya sedang menari. Hebat, pikir Hermione, bahkan cumi-cumi pun senang di hari ini. Mereka terus berjalan, menuju tepian hutan terlarang, di antara pohon-pohon. Hermione memandang pondok Hagrid, ada asap dari cerobongnya, Hagrid pastilah di rumah.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya.

Harry nyengir. Dia memandangi Hermione. Angin musim gugur bertiup, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut Hermione. Hermione mengangkat tangannya dan menarik rambutnya, mengikatnya menjadi ekor kuda panjang, menggantung sampai punggungnya.

"Aku suka rambutmu," kata Harry sambil lalu. Hermione tersenyum. Mereka sudah melewati tahap mengenali nada bercanda ataupun serius. Dan Hermione tahu, yang ini Harry setengah bercanda.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan rambutku yang dulu? Cokealt lebat, berantakan?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku jauh lebih suka yang itu, sebenarnya. Sangat _kamu_. Dan untuk kamu tahu, aku tak memerlukan rambut untuk mencintaimu," jawab Harry.

Senyum Hermione sangat lebar, dan Harry membalas tersenyum. Mereka mendekat dan berciuman.

Hermione melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Harry, dan Harry menarik Hermione lebih dekat lagi. Harry membelai sisi tubuh Hermione, tangan kanannya membelai rambut Hermione. Tangan Hermione masuk ke dalam lautan rambut hitam Harry.

Setelah beberapa menit, dan paru-paru mereka meminta oksigen, mereka berhenti. Bernafas berat, Hermione nyengir, diikuti Harry. Hidung mereka bergesekan, dan Hermione terkikik geli.

"Geli," katanya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Harry.

"Dan kamu masih melakukannya?"

"Aku suka melihatmu tertawa," jawab Harry.

Dan dengan itu mereka berciuman lagi, Harry mengeluarkan lidahnya sedikit ke bibir Hermione, meminta jalan masuk. Hermione membukanya, dan mereka saling menikmati rasa masing-masing.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas, sampai akhirnya mereka terbaring di rumput, dengan Harry di atas Hermione. Akhirnya menyadari sesuatu, Harry menarik diri, berkata, "Oke, sebaiknya kita berhenti."

Wajah Hermione merah pekat seperti terbakar, dan dia menarik nafas, menjawab, "Y-Ya sepertinya sebaiknya begitu."

Mereka terbaring di rumput, terengah-engah. Masih merasa pusing, bingung, dan panas, mereka menarik nafas dalam beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya Hermione dulu yang berkata, "Wow".

"Wow juga."

"Tadi itu nyaris."

"Yup." Jawab Harry. Mereka akhirnya bernafas normal. Harry menoleh ke sampingnya, dan melihat Hermione tersenyum ke arahnya juga. Harry nyengir.

"Maafkan aku Hermione, tapi aku ingin… kita melakukan_nya_ tidak di sini, di tepi hutan, di atas rumput. Meskipun kita mungkin tidak akan hidup sampai bisa menikah…."

"Tak apa, Harry. Masih ada waktu banyak… bahkan di kehidupan nanti pun aku mau."

Harry mendekat ke Hermione. Memandangnya, Harry berujar, "_I love you_."

"Sama."

"Sampai ke dunia bawahpun aku mau demi dirimu, Hermione."

Mereka sudah saling mendekat lagi ketika mereka menyadari bahwa mendadak mereka tertimpa bayang-bayang . Mereka langsung melompat berdiri, kedua tongkat sihir di tangan. Empat tongkat sihir mengacung, dan Harry menyadari bayang-bayang apa itu.

Seekor Hippogriff, berwarna Biru-Putih, berparuh kuning memandangi mereka berdua. Hippogriff ini tidak diikat, berarti dia mungkin liar, pikir Harry. Harry menegakkan diri, mengembalika tongkatnya ke sarungnya, diikuti oleh Hermione.

Mereka berdua membungkuk, dan, tidak lebih dari 5 detik kemudian, Hippogriff itu membungkuk juga.

Harry mendekat dan membelai paruhnya. Hippogriff itu mengeluarkan suara mendengkur, dan menutup matanya seolah menikmatinya. Hermione membelai sisi badannya,dan Hippogriff itu duduk, sayapnya menutup, menaungi Hermione. Harry tersenyum melihat ini, Hippogriff ini sepertinya tidak terlalu liar. Dia lebih besar sedikit dari Buckbeak, Hippogriff Hagrid yang dulu. Meskipun demikian, Harry merasakan seolah dia sudah mengenal Hippogriff ini, seperti seolah teman lama, atau seperti mengingat seorang-dua orang anak yang pernah menyapa Harry di SD nya dulu, walaupun mereka tak pernah menjadi teman.

"Harry…"

"Ya Hermione?"

"Menurutmu dia tertidur?"

Harry mendongak. Pada saat bersamaan, Hippogriff ini membuka matanya, dan merentangkan sayapnya. Sayapnya berwarna putih bersih, membiaskan cahaya matahari di belakangnya. Lalu, dia berdiri tegak dengan empat kakinya, dan memalingkan kepalanya, sehingga dia memandang Harry dan Hermione dengan satu mata kuningnya yang cemerlang. Dia mengatupkan paruhnya sekali, lalu berbalik, dan dengan satu kepakan sayapnya, terbang ke langit, menembus pepohonan. Harry menarik Hermione, berlari menuju tempat terbuka untuk melihatnya.

Hippogriff itu terbang di atas hutan terlarang, di atas danau, dan menuju ke pegunungan di horizon. Mereka menatapnya sampai hilang dari pandangan, dan melepas nafas yang tidak sadar mereka tahan sejak si Hippogriff tadi bangun.

"Itu tadi…" mulai Harry

"Aneh. Tapi, ya, aneh. Aku terus merasa seolah aku pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat. Seolah sebelumnya aku tidak menyadarinya," kata Hermione.

"Kamu merasa seperti itu juga?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, kamu juga?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Ya. Kamu tahu perasaan ini? Seolah… coba andaikan kita suatu hari berpapasan dengan Dumbledore di dunia Muggle, dan kita melihatnya karena dia jelas-jelas eksentrik, tapi kita tidak tahu siapa dia, jadi kita terus berjalan saja," tutur Harry.

"Ya, benar…." Kata Hermione.

* * *

**Ravenclaws 5**  
**th**  
** Year Girls**

"Tolong oper roti itu, Daisy," pinta Hortensia.

Daisy menyibakkan rambut merahnya, dan mengambil piring roti, mengopernya ke Hortensia.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Mandy.

"Yah… karena minggu ini tidak ada acara Hogsmeade, dan semua PR sudah selesai… kupikir aku akan ke perpustakaan saja," jawab Daisy, mengunyah rotinya.

"Hmm… mau jalan-jalan saja tidak?" tanya Mandy.

"Tidak usah, aku lebih memilih belajar."

Hortensia mengamatinya sebentar, dan berkata, "Kau tahu, Daisy, kupikir sebaiknya kamu menerima permintaan Boot."

"Permintaan yang mana?" tanya Daisy, bingung.

"Yang tahun lalu, dia memintamu jadi pacarnya," jawab Hortensia.

Daisy tersedak dan terbatuk beberapa kali, dan Mandy menepuk – nepuk punggungnya. Masih terbatuk, Daisy berkata, "A-Aku sudah hampir lupa itu. Lagipula aku kan langsung menolaknya."

"Ya, tapi dia jelas-jelas belum menyerah. Lihat saja, setiap pagi, siang, malam di Aula Besar dia selalu memperhatikanmu," tutur Hortensia sambil lalu.

Daisy menoleh, dan jelas-jelas David Boot sedang menatapnya. Boot langsung buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan," kata Hortensia.

"Sudahlah Hortensia, aku yakin Daisy bisa memilih pria untuknya sendiri. Dan kalaupun nanti dia butuh bantuan, ya kita bantu," kata Mandy.

"Makasih Mandy," kata Daisy.

"Tak masalah. Oh omong-omong, dimana Jean?"

"Tadi pagi dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Sepertinya mau jalan-jalan," jawab Daisy.

"Dan kamu mebiarkannya? Bagimana kalau dia tersesat? Bagaimanapun juga dia masih baru di sini Daisy," kata Mandy.

"Jangan khawatir, kalian berdua," kata Hortensia "Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, dan cukup cerdas untuk tidak tersesat di sini."

Daisy menatapnya tak percaya.

"Cukup cerdas? Kalau kamu mengatakannya cukup cerdas berarti aku Troll," kata Daisy.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dia Luar biasa Jenius. Mendapat nilai tertinggi di semua mata pelajaran, berhasil melakukan semua mantra pada percobaan pertama. _Man,_kalau saja aku tak tahu dari sekolah mana dia dulunya, aku akan menganggapnya melakukan kecurangan. Dia fantastis, bahkan untuk ukuran Ravenclaw," kata Hortensia.

"Tentang Beauxbatons ini," mulai Mandy, "Aku Kelahiran-Muggle, jadi aku tak tahu banyak mengenainya. Hei, aku bahkan tadinya berpikir hanya ada satu sekolah sihir di dunia. Apa di sana memang sehebat itu?"

"Kudengar tidak juga, tapi dari yang dikatakan Jean, sepertinya kurikulum dan persaingan antar murid di sana jauh lebih ketat daripada Hogwarts. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia bisa sepintar itu," tutur Daisy.

"Ketat?" tanya Mandy.

"Yah, begini, bayangkan Hogwarts dengan semua murid adalah Ravenclaw," kata Hortensia.

Mandy membayangkannya, dan meringis. Daisy juga.

"Yup, sama sekali tak menyenangkan," kata Hortensia. "Tak heran dia agak pendiam."

"Ya," kata Daisy. "Dan kalau aku tidak salah di Hogwarts ini sekarang yang bisa menandingi otaknya hanya Lily dan anak yang dari Durmstrang itu."

"Ya, betul. Kalau tidak salah namanya-"

"-Tesla. Ivan Tesla," jawab Mandy.

"Nama yang aneh," komentar Hortensia.

"Apa yang aneh?"

Mereka bertiga menoleh, dan melihat Jean duduk di sebelah Mandy, dan, lebih mengejutkan lagi, diikuti oleh Ivan Tesla, duduk di hadapan Jean.

Mereka masih melongo, sampai akhirnya Jean berkata, "Kalian masih di bumi?"

Tiga mulut menutup bersamaan, dan Ivan tertawa kecil. Dia mengambil beberapa potong roti, dan mulai mengoles mentega.

"Um-Tidak, Jean, tapi-kami hanya kaget, kamu membawa Tesla," Hortensia menarik nafas, "ke sini."

Ivan mendongak, dan bertanya, "Apakah aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," jawab Mandy.

Ivan mengalihkan pandangan ke Mandy, dan tersenyum. Jelas Mandy berubah menjadi merah Gryffindor. Lalu dia berbicara ke Jean, dengan bahasa aneh, terdengar seperti banyak huruf 'v' dan diucapkan dengan cepat.

"Erm-sori?" tanya Daisy.

Ivan menoleh ke arahnya (dia duduk di sebelahnya) dan berkata, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku bertanya pada Jean tentang kalian, dan aku mencapai kesimpulan bahwa aku kurang sopan. Maafkan aku, namaku Ivan Nikolai Tesla," lalu dia membungkuk sopan.

Mereka berkata, "Halo," bersamaan. Ivan masih memandangi mereka. Dia menoleh lagi ke Jean, dan Jean tertawa lunak. Barulah mereka sadar ada yang kurang.

"Oh, maaf. Namaku Hortensia Johnson, salam kenal," kata Hortensia.

"Namaku Daisy Mckinnon, salam kenal," kata Daisy.

"Dan namaku Mandy Walker," kata Mandy terakhir, wajahnya masih tersisa merahnya. Tidak heran, sangat jarang pria di Ravenclaw dengan senyum semanis Ivan.

Tapi Ivan menoleh ke Daisy, dan setelah menelan rotinya, bertanya, "Ada hubungan dengan Mark Mckinnon?"

"Dia kakakku. Sepertinya kamu sudah berkenalan dengannya juga ya," kata Daisy.

"Ya," jawab Ivan ringan.

Ivan dan Jean kembali mengobrol dengan bahasa aneh itu, dan saat mereka tertawa, Daisy memberanikan diri bertanya, "Kalian berbicara dengan bahasa apa sih? Aneh sekali."

"Rusia," jawab Jean.

Mereka bertiga terkaget sesaat. Daisy bertanya lagi, "Aku tak tahu kamu bisa Bahasa Rusia, dan aku tak tahu kalau kalian akrab."

Ivan nyengir, dan menjawab, "Aku pernah ke Perancis, dan Jean di sini," dia menunjuk Jean, "pernah ke Rusia. Kami mempunyai kemampuan lumayan mempelajari bahasa lokal.

"Dan soal akrab, ya, kami akrab. Kami sama-sama orang asing kan di sini? Berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh, pindah karena terpaksa, meninggalkan banyak teman – kami banyak kesamaan, dan kupikir wajar bagi kami untuk bisa akrab," katanya.

Jean melanjutkan, "Aku bertemu dengannya di kereta pertama kali. Kesan pertama kami satu sama lain kurang bagus, tap lama-lama membaik."

Mereka saling nyengir.

Mandy berpikir bagaimana caranya Jean bisa menghadapi cengirannya tanpa memerah sedikitpun.

Daisy merasa agak kasihan pada dua orang ini. Mereka meninggalkan kehidupan lama mereka di tempat yang sangat jauh.

Hortensia melihat mereka berdua terasa agak aneh.

Tapi mereka bersama-sama berpikir bahwa melihat mereka berdua, duduk berhadapan di meja Ravenclaw, memakan sarapan pagi dengan santai, sembari mengobrol dengan bahasa Rusia merupakan hal yang agak hebat.

Beberapa anak Ravenclaw lain datang juga, dan beberapa ada yang langsung melihat Jean dan Ivan, terang-terangan menunjuk. Beberapa pria duduk di sebelah Ivan. Mereka jelas-jelas awalnya tampak tak senang melihat Ivan duduk bersama empat cewek Ravenclaw kelas lima sekaligus, berpikir Ivan sama bajingannya dengan James Potter dan Sirius Black. Heck, mungkin malah lebih parah.

Tapi Ivan menyenangkan, menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan baik, teratur, dan tersenyum setiap beberapa saat. Saat Davies bertanya tentang Quidditch, Ivan langsung menyambutnya dengan jawaban-jawaban spektakuler.

"Ya ampun, satu lagi," gumam Daisy.

Dan Ivan beserta beberapa cowok mulai berceloteh tentang Quidditch, dan dia memberitahu bahwa dia dulunya Seeker, di salah satu tim sekolahnya. Weatherby, seeker Ravenclaw, mendengarkan dengan seksama tentang gerakan Wronski Feint – apa itu namanya? Jean mengajak Daisy dan Hortensia mengobrol, sedangkan Mandy sudah 'dibawa' pergi oleh Xeno. Para cewek terkikik, satu-dua cowok melirik ke Jean.

Tak perlu diragukan, kedua murid pindahan ini telah memberi kesan bagus ke meja Ravenclaw.

Meskipun ada gangguan sedikit dari meja Slytherin, yang terletak di sebelah Ravenclaw ("Oi, Tesla! Namamu aneh! Kau berdarah murni atau tidak?"), dan meskipun tensi sempat menegang sesaat, Ivan menjawab dengan ringan, "Tidak, aku darah-campuran. Ibuku kelahiran-muggle. Kalau menurut kalian namaku aneh, salahkan leluhurku. Putar _Time-Turner , _dan tanya kakek moyangku, kenapa dia menamai dirinya Tesla."

Daisy menoleh, dan bertanya, "Apa artinya Tesla?"

"Tak ada," jawab Ivan ringan.

Mereka dalam jarak dengar mengernyit.

"Nama keluarga tidak ada artinya. Dirimulah yang ada artinya. Hal yang kita lakukan, pilihan yang kita lakukan, itulah yang memberi arti. Entah itu pilihan baik atau buruk, semuanya tergantung kita. Lihat, Jean di sini," Ivan menunjuk Jean, "Kelahiran-Muggle, tapi dia brilian, jauh melampauiku."

Jean nyengir, sebelum menjawab, "Aku kurang yakin tentang melampauimu, sebenarnya. Kita baru seminggu di sini, baru seminggu sekolah bersama."

Dahi Ivan berkerut, dan mendadak matanya melebar, dia menelan ludah. Sesaat mereka semua bingung.

Ivan berdeham dan berkata, "_Guys_, tolong aku. Gadis ini sepertinya mengancamku."

Jean menjawil tangan Ivan dengan lagak marah.

Mereka mendengus.


	6. Patronus

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter and characters. JK owns them. If you don't believe me , you can ask her. There's no money here, it's 100% fun only.

* * *

Harry berjalan perlahan menuju kelas pertama pagi ini, hari Rabu, yaitu Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Secara jujur, tentu saja pelajaran ini merupakan salah satu pelajaran favorit Harry. Pelajaran minggu lalu mereka hanya menghabiskannya dengan membaca dan mencatat mengenai Patronus. Hal yang sudah diduga Harry, meskipun Harry agak terkaget juga, karena berdasarkan Hermione, Patronus sebenarnya termasuk materi NEWT, dan bahkan lebih tinggi, karena kenyataan bahwa tidak semua orang bisa merapalkannya, dan menghasilkan Patronus utuh. _Heck_, bahkan kabut perak pun jarang yang bisa.

Dia berjalan bersama rombongan anak Gryffindor lainnya. Hermione aka Jean (Aku harus membiasakan memanggilnya Jean, pikir Harry. Sudah beberapa kali dia hampir terselip memanggilnya Hermione) beserta teman-teman Ravenclaw nya sudah lebih dulu berangkat ke kelas, semuanya merasa tertarik dan bersemangat akan mempelajari mantra tingkat tinggi dalam kelas OWL mereka. Melihat mereka mengobrol seperti itu, Harry merasa Hermione menjadi banyak.

Ups, pikiran jelek.

Walaupun termasuk golongan orang-orang yang selesai pertama sarapan di Aula Besar, Harry berangkat belakangan, sebagian besar karena mengobrol dengan Alice dan Frank. Orangtua Neville baik sekali kepadanya, terutama Alice. Dia berselera humor bagus, dan maksudnya bagus di sini adalah benar-benar bagus, leluconnya konyol tapi tidak menyinggung, dan Harry mendapati dirinya menyukai mereka berdua sama cepatnya dengan dirinya menyukai Ibunya, kecuali di saat-saat temperamennya sedang mendidih.

Dan salah satu saat-saat seperti itu adalah pagi ini, James sedang mencoba mengajak Lily ke Hogsmeade di akhir pekan besok. Harry secara waspada menjaga jarak 10 kaki dari mereka. Alice berjalan di sebelahnya, dengan alasan yang sepertinya hampir sama dengan Harry: dia mau menonton ini. Matanya penuh kegelian. Harry, tentu saja, menonton sambil berdoa pada Yang Kuasa, dan setiap kali juga tidak dikabulkan, agar Ayah dan Ibunya bisa menyatu, malu rasanya melihat mereka seperti itu. Menyedihkan, tepatnya. Sirius juga menonton, tapi dengan sangat berani berjalan tepat di belakang James, senantiasa nyengir. Lupin berjalan di belakangnya lagi, bersama Peter, menjaga jarak 7 kaki dari mereka. Anak Gryffindor lainnya, begitu melihat James mendekati Lily, langsung melangkah cepat, tidak mau melihat apa yang akan terjadi ataupun hasil apapun yang diraih James hari ini.

Dan Lily sepertinya sudah hampir mencapai titik ledak; James masih saja tidak sadar; Sirius mundur 4 kaki dari mereka; Harry meringis, dan Alice mengangkat tangan kanannya, membuat hitungan mundur 'Lima… Empat… Tiga… Dua…' Yang dihentikan ketika akhirnya mereka berhasil mencapai kelas. Sebagian besar murid sudah duduk, membuat Harry masuk terakhir, dan menempati meja di depan bersama Alice. Pengalaman yang sudah-sudah memberitahunya tidaklah bijaksana duduk semeja dengan Ibunya dalam kondisinya yang seperti ini. Dan tidak perlu juga, karena Lily memilih duduk dengan Mary, yang, setelah melihat wajah Lily, langsung mulai gemetaran dan giginya bergemeletuk, sehingga seakan-akan suhu ruangan baru turun ke 0 derajat celcius dalam sekejap.

Kasihan Mary, di antara semua murid perempuan di asrama Gryffindor, dia paling pendiam, pemalu, dan tidak percaya diri. Singkat kata, Harry merasa melihat Neville dalam wujud perempuan. Tapi Harry, serta Alice, sudah sepakat suatu hari, bahwa Mary sebenarnya tidak parah-parah amat. Dia bisa menguasai mantra-mantra di kelas dalam percobaan kedua atau ketiga, dan biasanya sudah hampir sempurna. Dia sendiri juga lumayan, berambut cokelat lurus sebahu, berwajah hati, dan putih bagus. Singkat kata: cantik. Teman-temannya senang ketika akhirnya Mary jadian dengan Mark, yang terkenal ramai. Mereka bisa saling melengkapi.

Dan kalau kalian bertanya, kenapa Harry bisa mengetahui hal-hal ini sampai detail begini, tidak lain tidak bukan karena Alice. Seminggu bergaul dengan Alice, dan Harry selalu mendapat update setiap berita di Hogwarts. Salah satu yang terbaru adalah 'Kabar dari salah satu lukisan yang mendengarnya dari teman lukisannya yang mendengar dari beberapa murid bergosip yang berdasarkan cerita dari lukisan lain yang mengatakan bahwa Profesor Dumbledore berlangganan _Playwizard_'_. _Tentu saja, gosip – gosipnya konyol-konyol dan sebagian terasa tak masuk akal, tapi Harry mendapati dirinya menikmati ini. Menjadi remaja normal selama beberapa saat, bergaul dengan perempuan, cewek remaja biasa. Alice suka bergosip, namun tidak ketagihan, baik hati, dan selalu berusaha tersenyum dalam kondisi apapun. Sifat-sifat Hufflepuff, dan Alice memang mengakui bahwa dulu Topi Seleksi mempertimbangkan dengan serius agar dia masuk ke Hufflepuff.

Frank adalah pria yang sangat beruntung, pikir Harry. Hubungannya dengan Alice, istrinya di masa depan, sudah dimulainya sejak Alice masih kelas empat. Harry merasa iri, dan berdoa agar setidaknya Ayah dan Ibunya bisa seperti itu, setidaknya harry bisa melihatnya, sebelum pergi.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," sapa Profesor Spinnet dari depan kelas.

Profesor Spinnet adalah kejutan untuk Harry. Dia bernama belakang Spinnet, sama dengan Alicia Spinnet, rekan tim Harry di Quidditch Gryffindor. Alicia memiliki rambut cokelat kekuningan, yang, Harry amati, juga dimiliki Profesor Spinnet. Spinnet juga masih muda, kira-kira dua puluhan. Dia tadinya merupakan seorang Auror, sampai dia mengundurkan diri, karena 'Alasan Pribadi' yang dia tidak mau cerita. Dari yang dikatan Alice, dia tadinya lumayan hebat di kementrian.

Spinnet mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan semua meja terangkat, membentuk tumpukan rapi di sisi kanan kiri kelas. Dia berkata, "Kalian hari ini tak perlu buku. Siapkan tongkat sihir kalian. Aku yakin kalian sudah mempelajari mantra Patronus secara teori dan teknisnya?"

Terdengar gumaman mengiyakan dari kelas.

Spinnet tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu, kita coba dulu pengucapannya. Ikuti aku. _Expecto Patronum_."

"_Expecto Patronum_"

"Bagus. Nah, sekarang, kalian tinggal perlu membayangkan suatu ingatan kalian yang membahagiakan, fokus, dan ucapkan manteranya," kata Profesor Spinnet.

Harry mengerling ke Hermione. Hermione tersenyum sedikit. Sebagian besar murid sudah mulai mencobanya, namun tanpa hasil. Harry dan Hermione sudah mencoba Patronus masing-masing di Kamar Kebutuhan, hari minggu kemarin. Hasilnya tentu saja mencengangkan. Harry sudah berharap akan melihat Prongs keluar dari tongkatnya, dan Hermione juga menduga akan melihat berang-berang. Yang terjadi benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Mereka juga sudah berkonsultasi kepada Dumbledore, dengan kesimpulan bahwa Patronus memang bisa berubah, dan khusus mereka berdua, mungkin itu sudah bisa dianggap wajar. Mereka sama-sama sudah pernah merasakan mati, dan mundur waktu. Pastilah selama itu sudah terjadi banyak hal yang bisa berandil besar terhadap perubahan Patronus mereka. Hermione memberi ide bahwa itu mungkin disebabkan pertemuan mereka dengan Hippogriff biru putih di Hari Sabtu. Saat mereka selesai menjelaskannya pada Dumbledore, dia hanya berseri-seri dan matanya penuh kerlipan. Dumbledore hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mengetahuinya pada saatnya.

Harry mengerutkan dahinya, menanyakan dalam diam ke Hermione, apakah sebaiknya mereka melakukan ini atau tidak. Hermione mengangguk. Dan, dengan itu, Harry menarik tongkar _Holly_ miliknya di tangan kanan, dan Hermione juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan tongkat tangan kanannya. Mereka mengacungkan tongkatnya lurus ke depan. Bersamaan, mereka membayangkan saat-saat bahagia mereka setiap kali bersama, satu sama lain, dan berseru.

**.  
**

"…ucapkan manteranya," ujar Profesor Spinnet.

James nyengir, dan Sirius juga. Mereka saling nyengir, jelas sangat banyak hal menyenangkan yang terjadi dalam hidup mereka, termasuk mengerjai Snape, mengecat rambut para anak Slytherin menjadi pink cerah, mengubah jubah mereka menjadi kostum balerina, meledakkan berton-ton bom kotoran, OH! Ekstasi! Tentu saja, mereka berpikir ini pastilah akan mudah. Sejak mereka pertama membaca ini, mereka sudah berpikir bahwa ini akan mudah sekali.

Mereka menyepelekan fakta bahwa orang dewasa dan penyihir yang sudah umur pun belum tentu bisa melakukan Patronus. Mereka dengan sederhana berpikir bahwa mereka mungkin udah kebanyakan pikiran, sudah tua, kurang bersenang-senang.

Dan, dengan itu, Sirius mengacungkan tongkatnya, membayangkan melihat Snape yang didekorasinya sehingga mirip Putri Inggris Abad Pertengahan, dengan kardigan pink cerah dan rambut pirang. Tambahkan lipstik…. Oh Sirius berusaha keras agar dia tidak terguling-guling tertawa saat ini juga, karena tentu saja itu akan sedikit memalukan. Jadi dia berkata, "_Expecto Patronum_."

James membayangkan mengerjai seluruh meja Slytherin di tahun ketiganya. Mereka semua serentak menjadi badut pada saat duduk di meja. Dan, khusu Snape, menjadi badut dengan bando telinga kelinci. Dia mendapat idenya dari majalah yang kebetulan dibacanya di kantor Dumbledore saat dipanggil di kelas duanya. Dan dia sekarang jelas-jelas terkikik. Dia berkata, "_Expecto Patronum_."

Lupin membayangkan saat-saat bersama dengan teman-temannya, para Marauders. Peter masih kebingungan menentukan hal apa yang menyenangkan, dan memutuskan melakukan lelucon bersama Marauders pastilah masuk kategori menyenangkan. Mereka juga berkata, "_Expecto Patronum_."

Dan sama seperti sekelas, mereka tidak berhasil menghasilkan apa-apa. James dan Sirius mengulang langsung, mengganti ingatan mereka dengan hal lain yang menurut mereka lebih konyol. Tapi berkali-kali, mereka tak bisa menghasilkan apa-apa. Di satu saat, ujung tongkat Lupin terlihat seperti mengeluarkan segumpal kecil asap perak lemah, tapi langsung lenyap.

James merasa tidak beres, sepertinya tongkatnya tidak mau kerja sama. Dia mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya, hanya berhasil membuat ujungnya menyala lemah, lalu mati. Sirius juga sama saja.

Sirius mengingat kencan pertamanya, yang mencakup seorang cewek kelas tiga yang sangat cantik. Gagal.

James mengingat pengalaman pertamanya terbang. Gagal.

Dan mereka gagal lagi dan lagi. James menghampiri Sirius, dan diikuti oleh Remus dan Peter.

"Kenapa tidak bisa sih?" keluh Sirius.

"Tidak ada sama sekali terjadi. Kupikir mantra ini salah," keluh James.

"Tadi tongkatku menghembuskan asap perak kecil, tapi setelah itu tidak ada," kata Remus.

"Aku malah tidak mengerti. Bagimana sih caranya sebenarnya?" tanya Peter.

"Jangan tanya, Peter. Kami pun tak tahu di sini," jawab Sirius. "Aku berani bertaruh 10 galeon, mantra ini memang benar-benar susah dan lebih rumit daripada yang nampak, dan tak aka nada di kelas ini yang akan bisa menghasilkan mantra ini dalam hari ini."

Dan, tepat saat itu juga, terdengar seruan jelas dan lantang, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Terdengar deru bagai angin menghembus, dan seluruh kelas menoleh serempak. Dari depan kelas, dari sebelah Alice, dan dari tengah kelas, di sebelah Daisy. Dua Hippogriff perak meluncur ke udara, dan berputar di atas kepala mereka semua. Mereka berdua saling berputar, dan memancarkan cahaya perak kuat, terang, tapi anehnya tidak menyilaukan. Dan, seluruh kelas dalam sekejap merasakan perasaan hangat yang mengalir ke dalam hati, selagi kedua mahluk menakjubkan itu berputar di atas mereka.

Kepala mereka mencari-cari seperti burung pemangsa, persis, mencari bahaya. Mereka menerangi sampai pojok-pojok gelap kelas, dan, dengan satu putaran terakhir di udara, keduanya turun ke bawah, ke pemilik masing-masing. Mereka mendarat, mengepakkan sayapnya sekali, lalu melipatnya. Cahaya perak tersebut memudar, meperlihatkan wujud mereka yang padat, tekstur tubuh, dan warnanya yang perak berkilauan. Hippogriff di depan kelas, bersama pemiliknya, berpaling ke arah pemilik Hippogriff yang di tengah kelas. Ivan Tesla, bersama Hippogriffnya, membungkuk, yang dibalas dengan sama oleh Jean Leroy, dan Hippogriffnya.

Seluruh kelas, termasuk Profesor Spinnet, menonton kejadian ini semua, dengan dagu mereka tergeletak terlupakan di lantai kelas. Kedua Hippogriff mengeluarkan suara bersama, seperti bernyanyi. Setelah beberapa saat, Ivan dan Hippogriffnya kembali menoleh ke depan kelas, tepat ke tempat Profesor Spinnet, yang langsung sadar dari trans-nya. Dan dagunya menutup dengan bunyi KLAK keras.

Profesor Spinnet mendekat ke arah Hippogriff Ivan, yang mengeluarkan sedikit kilau perak saat dia mendekat. Spinnet mengangkat tangan kanannya yang agak gemetar, dan menyentuh Patronus itu. Dan membelainya.

Patronus tersebut mengeluarkan suara burung, dan memejamkan matanya, seolah menikmati. Spinnet menarik tangannya, memandang bergantian Ivan dan Jean, tatapannya jelas tatapan tidak percaya. Akhirnya, menelan ludah, dia berkata, "50 poin untuk masing-masing Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw untuk Patronus yang sangat.. er… _Impresif._" Jelas dia kekurangan kata-kata untuk menggambarkannya.

Ivan dan Jean melakukan gerakan tos tangan jarak jauh, dan anak-anak Ravenclaw bertepuk riuh. Alice, Lily, dan Remus juga bertepuk kagum, tapi Remus langsung berhenti saat melihat wajah Sirius dan James. Profesor Spinnet menarik nafas, dan bertanya, "Boleh kutahu, apa ini pertama kalinya kalian melakukan mantra Patronus?"

Ivan dan Jean menggeleng, dan Ivan menjawab, "Saya sudah dari tahun ketiga saya."

"Kalau saya tahun keempat," jawab Jean.

Anak-anak yang lain jelas-jelas kagum, dan makin kagum akan sekolah asal mereka ini.

Profesor Spinnet tersedak, dan setelah berhasil menahan diri, bertanya, "Bagaimana kalian bisa diajari Patronus di usia semuda itu? Bukan apa-apa, tapi jujur saja, itu terasa mustahil."

Jean yang lebih dulu menjawab, "Kurikulum Beauxbatons lebih rapat dan ada juga klub-klub pertahanan Ilmu Hitam independen di sana. Saya mempelajari teorinya di kelas, dan berhasil melakukannya di satu saat pertemuan klub ini."

Seluruh kelas mengangguk, dan berpaling ke Ivan.

"Aku mempelajarinya untuk menghadapi Dementor," jawabnya.

Beberapa orang terpekik, dan beberapa mengerutkan dahi. Profesor Spinnet mengernyit, dan bertanya tidak yakin,"Siapa orang waras yang akan menyuruh anak berusia 13 tahun menghadapi Dementor?"

"Durmstrang melakukannya," jawab Ivan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sirius keras-keras.

"Percayalah, kamu tak mau tahu alasannya," jawab Ivan dingin, menatap Sirius.

Dan seluruh darah-murni di kelas, dan termasuk Profesor Spinnet, yang sudah mengetahui tentang Durmstrang dan prestasinya dalam ilmu hitam, menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk.

Lily mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu. "Er-Profesor?"

Seluruh kelas, plus dua Patronus, memandangnya. "Ya, Miss Evans?" tanya Profesor Spinnet.

"Kubaca di buku bahwa Patronus tiap orang berbeda-beda, tergantung pribadi dan alasan personal masing-masing, dan sebagian besar berwujud binatang biasa. Tapi… ini…" tutur Lily, mengacu pada Ivan dan Lily.

Profesor Spinnet berkerut, dan akhirnya bertanya, "Aku juga memikirkan itu, aku tidak tahu Patronus berwujud Hippogriff bahkan bahwa ada dua orang yang bisa melakukannya di satu kelas. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

Ivan dan Jean hanya mengangkat bahu. Profesor Spinnet mengeluh dalam hati, dan bertanya, "Apa Patronus kalian dari sekolah dulu sudah berwujud Hippogriff?"

"Ya, Profesor," jawab mereka berdua.

Spinnet ragu-ragu, tapi berkata, "Baiklah, bagus sekali kalian berdua, kalian bisa istirahat, atau membantu teman kalian, ya, yang lainnya, lanjutkan."

Ivan dan Jean mengayunkan tongkat mereka, dan kedua Hippogriff-Patronus pecah menjadi milyaran butiran bintang kecil. Alice langsung menyerbu Ivan, berseru, "Bagaimana KAU melakukannya?" dan anak-anak Ravenclaw juga mengerumuni Jean. Semua cewek Gryffindor lain juga menghampiri Ivan, termasuk Lily. Remus sudah setengah jalan, sebelum menangkap pelototan dari James dan Sirius.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit kemudian, Lily berhasil mengeluarkan gumpalan kabut perak berkilauan. Dia memekik pelan, dan yang lain bertepuk tangan. Profesor Spinnet melihatnya, dan memberi 10 poin. Alice mengikuti jejaknya tak lama kemudian, dan di akhir pelajaran, tinggal James, Sirius dan Peter yang tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, bahkan secuil asap perak. Profesor Spinnet berseri-seri, dan menahan Ivan serta Jean setelah kelas selesai.

Tak perlu dijelaskan, bukan hari yang menyenangkan untuk para Marauders.

**.**

Hermione berjalan kembali ke asramanya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan semua PR nya di perpustakaan bersama Harry. Ya, betul, mereka tidak hanya mengerjakan PR. Setelah beberapa menit di pojokan perpustakaan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Dia mencatat beberapa tambahan dari buku Transfigurasinya, dan, bersama Harry lagi, berhasil memberikan hasil yang luar biasa pada mantra animasinya. Secara keseluruhan, mantra animasi termasuk dalam pelajaran mantra, namun Transfigurasi mempelajari bagaimana memberi semacam 'jiwa' pada benda-benda tertentu, berbeda dengan di Mantra, yang hanya menggerak-gerakkan objek tertentu dengan kendali tongkat sihir.

Hermione juga sepertinya sudah lumayan mengerti mengapa Patronusnya dan Harry berubah menjadi Hippogriff. Dia menemukan jawabannya di Ensiklopedia tentang Binatang Persilangan, yang dipinjamnya dari Harry kemarin. Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus mengembalikan buku ini besok, karena Harry membutuhkannya untuk mengerjakan PR Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib nya. Sehingga, Hermione bertekad akan menyelesaikan membacanya malam ini juga.

Besok hari Jumat, akhirnya pelajaran Arithmancy, favoritnya, akan tiba. Dia sudah menunggu-nunggu untuk mendiskusikan dengan Profesor Vector mengenai teorinya tentang Geometri tiga dimensi dan penerapannya.

Hermione menghadap lagi ke patung burung elang di pintu. Patung itu membuka mulutnya, dan bertanya, "_Apa yang rusak bila diucapkan?"_

Hermione berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "_Silence_", jawab Hermione. Patung itu membuat gerak seperti cemberut, membuat Hermione nyengir. Dia masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Dia duduk di kursi favoritnya, melihat ke pantulan bulan di danau. Bulan Purnama. Hermione agak mencelos, mengingat Lupin yang pastilah sedang berwujud manusia serigala di luar sana, bersama mungkin James, Sirius, dan Peter. Apakah mereka semua sudah menjadi Animagus saat ini? Pikir Hermione. Hermione diam saja, namun, sekejap dia berani bersumpah mendengar suara lolongan pedih serigala di kejauhan.

Hermione mengabaikannya. Pukul 11, akhirnya ketika anak terakhir sudah masuk ke kamar asramanya, Hermione berdiri, melepas kuncir ekor kudanya, dan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Rambut pirangnya sudah memanjang hingga nyaris mencapai pinggangnya dalam waktu 2 minggu ini, dan Hermione berpikir dalam hati apakah sebaiknya dia memotongnya atau tidak. Dia memandang pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela.

Sudah tidak ada anak perempuan kecil bergigi depan besar-besar berambut cokelat lebat berantakan yang membawa buku kemana-mana, sendirian, tidak punya teman. Hilang sudah dirinya yang dulu, yang senantiasa menyuruh Harry dan Ron mengerjakan PR mereka.

Gadis yang menatapnya balik dari jendela berambut pirang panjang, menjuntai lurus, bermata cokelat hangat, dan kalau tidak diketahui dengan pasti, bisa disangka Veela, begitu kata murid-murid lain, berdasar yang didengarnya dari Harry. Gadis ini sudah mengalami begitu banyak hal dalam hidupnya yang ditotal baru 19 tahun ini. Menghadapi kematian, pergi ke perbatasan alam barzah, dan kembali untuk bisa menceritakan kisahnya, walaupun hanya kepada Dumbledore, ya, Dumbledore, penyihir terhebat zaman ini pun, mengakui belum bisa disetarakan dengannya dalam hal pengalaman magis. Tapi bahkan pengalaman gadis ini pun belum bisa disamakan dengan Harry.

_Harry_, pikirnya. Hanya dengan cintanya pada Harry, semata-mata karena itu, dia mau pergi berkelana tanpa arah dan tujuan, dan pergi ke kematian. _Harry_. Dulu saat masih kelas dua, dia pertama kali merasakan hal itu. Dia paling tua di angkatannya, dan Harry paling muda. Saat memeluk Harry di aula besar itu, dia sudah sadar akan perasaannya ini. Menjadi orang yang cerdas dan awas akan perasaanmu kadang memberi hal-hal yang menyedihkan juga. Dia tahu, Harry saat itu sama sekali belum merasa seperti itu pada dirinya. Dia sendiri sudah bilang. Harry memang merasakan sesuatu, tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu. Karena jelas, Harry belum pernah merasakan Cinta sama sekali sejak orangtuanya meninggal. Hidup di Dursley tidak memberinya kesempatan merasakannya.

Saat kelas tiga, dia berpikir untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini. Dia berpikir ini hanyalahpubertasnya yang biasa, taksir-taksiran normal, dan akan hilang pada saatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, wajar bagi cewek manapun untuk naksir Harry. Dia baik, rendah hati, tampan, dan pintar. Ya, pintar. Hermione mengakuinya. Kalau saja dia tidak kebanyakan main dengan Ron, Hermione yakin Harry sudah melampauinya sejak dulu. Terlihat di saat ini, saat mereka sama-sama belajar, Harry bisa menyerap semuanya jauh lebih cepat darinya. Hermione masih menang hanya karena dia lebih banyak membaca, beragam buku, dan sebagainya.

Puncaknya adalah saat di tenda, ketika dia merapalkan mantera pelindung, menciptakan dinding yang memisahkan dirinya dan Harry dari Ron. Dia memilih Harry… Dia akan selalu memilih Harry. Antara orang tuanya dengan Harry, antara studinya dengan Harry, antara Ron dengan Harry, antara nyawanya dengan Harry, semuanya selalu akan dia pilih Harry. Dan akhirnya, dia tahu juga akan perasaan Harry padanya, di Pegunungan itu.

Lucu, pikirnya. Cinta diciptakan untuk para yang hidup, memberi kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup. Tetapi kami saling menyatakan cinta saat mati, pikirnya. Ironis. Kalau saja dia berani mengatakannya lebih dulu… sungguh hebat untuk seorang Gryffindor, mereka berdua. Pengecut dalam hal menyatakan perasaan, tapi berani menghadapi kematian dengan dagu terangkat.

Setitik air mata jatuh dari matanya, membasahi karpet di bawahnya. Dia tak akan tahu, ya, tak akan tahu, dan tak akan pernah tahu. Titik basah di karpet tersebut akan terus ada sampai puluhan tahun ke depan.

**Harry FOV**

Harry bangun agak siang. Semalaman dia mengerjakan PR Transfigurasinya tentang Mantra Animasi. Pemberian semacam 'nyawa' pada benda mati tampaknya sangat menarik, dan Harry terhanyut mengerjakannya. Perkamennya sudah kelebihan 3 kaki dari yang diperintahkan Profesor Mcgonagall. Harry menggeleng, Hermione benar-benar telah memberi pengaruh buruk (atau baik?) padanya.

Harry melihat ke kirinya. Para Marauders masih tertidur lelap. Semalam mereka semua pergi dari tempat tidur, menyusul Remus tentu saja. Lupin dengan sangat meragukan memberitahu Harry bahwa Ibunya sakit, dan dia mau pergi ke St. Mungo untuk menjenguknya. Harry membatin apakah sebaiknya dia memberi saran-saran padanya agar dapat berbohong dengan lebih baik.

Harry tergoda untuk membangunkan mereka semua dengan air bah lagi, namun memutuskan bahwa mereka semua berhak mendapatkan istirahat, jadi dia mandi, berganti pakaian dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Sangat siang untuk ukurannya.

Di ruang rekreasi, dia berpapasan dengan Lily. Dia jelas tadinya akan naik ke kamar anak laki-laki. Harry berdiri bingung di tangga. Merasa Ibunya dalam kondisi aman, dia berkata, "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi," jawabnya, mulai menaiki tangga. Harry memblokir jalannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Harry.

Lily memandangnya sejenak, jelas ragu. Dia terlihat jelas membulatkan keputusan, dan berkata,"Mencari Remus. Bukuku masih dibawanya. Dia sudah berjanji akan mengembalikannya semalam, tapi dia tidak ada semalaman."

Harry mengambil nafas dan menjawab, "Remus tidak enak badan. Sepertinya dia semalaman di Rumah Sakit. Tolong jangan ganggu dia dulu."

Lily mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit, dan bertanya, "Di mana yang lain? Para Perampok?"

"Mereka masih tidur," jawab Harry.

"Dengan alasan yang sama dengan Remus?" tanya Lily, matanya menyipit curiga.

"Tidak, mereka seperti biasa, bangun telat. Kamu tahulah, Lily."

Lily mengangguk pelan, dan berkata, "_Well_, kalau begitu, mau turun ke Aula Besar bersama? Untuk sarapan?"

Harry mengangguk. "Boleh."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam ke Aula Besar. _Mood_ Lily hari ini terlihat lebih baik, tidak meledak-ledak seperti seminggu kemarin. Harry mengamatinya, dan melihat wajahnya tekulai, walau hanya sedikit: Dia terlihat sedih.

Lily bisa keras kepala, temperamental, cerdas luar biasa, namun bagi Harry dia terlihat seperti buku yang terbuka lebar-lebar. Seluruh ekspresi wajahnya dapat dikenali oleh Harry. Mungkin karena dia Ibunya, atau karena Harry sudah terlatih membaca wajah beberapa orang, terutama Hermione, untuk mencari tahu apakah seseorang bisa dipercaya atau tidak, berbohong atau jujur, dsb.

Lily menoleh dan melihat Harry sedang memandanginya. Dua pasang mata hijau cemerlang bertemu, dan Lily, bertanya, "Ada apa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. Lily jelas sedang sedih, dan dia tidak mau bilang apa sebabnya. Jadi, dia mecoba mencari dengan memulai dengan, "Jadi, omong-omong di mana Alice?"

Dan, itu dia. Jelas wajah Lily berubah, membuktikan bahwa hal yang membuatnya sedih ada hubungannya dengan Alice. Harry mengedikkan kepala, menunggu jawaban.

"Alice… sudah berangkat bersama Frank."

"Mary?"

"Sudah berangkat bersama Mark," jawab Lily.

Dan Harry akhirnya tahu kenapa. Dia merasa tersisih dari teman-teman baiknya. Alice dan Mary jelas tidak lagi selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Mereka mempunyai kehidupan cinta masing-masing. Alice luar biasa baik, tapi bagaimanapun dia remaja biasa. Dan setiap remaja biasa harusnya mengalami fase ini.

Harry melihat mereka berlima berangkat kemarin untuk berakhir pekan di Hogsmeade. Harry bersama Hermione menghabiskan waktu mereka kemarin di Kamar Kebutuhan, berlatih mantra, berlatih duel dan bermesraan (tentu saja). Dia melihat dua pasang remaja plus satu remaja perempuan yang sendirian, Harry yakin dia merasa seperti orang luar, tak dibutuhkan, hanya menambah – nambah saja. Harry tahu itu karena dia pernah hampir merasakannya saat kelas enam, saat-saat Hermione dan Ron hampir jadian.

Harry merasa makin sayang terhadap Ibunya, karena sama-sama merasakan hal yang sama. Harry tidak ingin melihat Lily sedih seperti ini, ini melukai hatinya. Dia sudah harus bertahan setiap hari melihat interaksi Ibu dan Ayahnya, ditambah ini, sehingga topeng orang-asing yang sudah dipasangnya sejak dia pertama kali bertemu Ibunya akhirnya runtuh.

Dan berikut rangkaian hal bodoh yang dia lakukan:

Harry melangkah ke depan Lily, dan menggenggam tangan Lily. Dia menatap mata Lily, hijau bertemu hijau. Lily berhenti, memandang Harry dengan agak bingung, dan terkejut.

"Ivan, apa yang…"

"Lily," Harry memulai, "Aku tahu aku bukan teman yang baik, sudah terlihat dari interaksi kita selama di sini. Aku juga bukan orang yang baik, yang bisa menggantikan teman-temanmu. Aku juga orang asing dan baru di sini, dan aku tahu aku tak berhak dan tak pantas mendapatkan kepercayaanmu. Tapi, untuk kamu tahu, kapan saja, kalau kamu mau bicara denganku atau membutuhkanku, aku akan selalu bersedia, Lily."

Sejenak Lily hanya menatapnya tak percaya, ragu-ragu dan curiga. Tapi dengan mata mereka, Lily mengetahui bahwa Harry berkata jujur dan tulus. Mata Harry memancarkan kasih sayang yang sangat besar, dan mendadak Lily merasa lebih tenang, seolah seseorang telah melancarkan penenang padanya dalam sekejap. Dan memang benar, mata Harry lah yang menenangkannya.

Dia tersenyum, akhirnya.

Bisa melihat Ibunya tersenyum memberi kebahagiaan tak terkira untuk Harry. Harry mendapati dirinya nyengir bahagia, dan dibalas cengiran yang sama oleh Lily.

Saat itulah Harry juga akhirnya tahu, bahwa senyum tulusnya diwariskannya dari Ibunya, bukan dari ayahnya.

Saat itulah Lily untuk pertama kalinya melihat senyum paling tulus yang pernah diberikan kepadanya selain dari orang tuanya. Dan dia berkata, "Terima kasih, Ivan. Itu sangat berarti bagiku."

"Tidak masalah, Mum. Aku akan selalu-"

Dan petir menyambar.

"Mum? Apa maksudmu, 'mum'?" seru Lily, mengambil dua langkah ke belakang.

Harry sesaat mau menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding dengan keras, sekedar refleks atas kebodohannya. Sepersekian detik, dia merubah rencananya, setengah detik, dia berusaha mencari kebohongan, dan seperempat detik kemudian, setelah menarik nafas, dia menjawab (bagi harry ini semua terasa seperti Slow Motion), "M-Maksudku 'Mun'. Ya, 'Mun'. Kamu tahu, eh, sebutan Rusia untuk 'mate', tapi untuk perempuan."

"'Mun'? Itu aneh," kata Lily, meskipun wajahnya sudah menenang.

"Um, Ya, tapi-kamu tahu kan, aku tak bertanggung jawab sama sekali akan pemilihan kosakata Rusia, karena itu semua urusan para leluhur, dan-ya, aku kan tak mungkin bisa melakukan perjalanan mundur waktu untuk mengubahnya-"

"Ah, aku yakin kamu bisa," kata Lily enteng. Harry hampir pingsan di sini. Dia melihat ekspresinya, dan terkikik.

Ibunya terkikik karena ekspresinya! Sekarang Harry merasa bisa mati sebagai anak bahagia.

"Oh Ivan, seharusnya kamu melihat ekspresimu… Impresif," kata Lily, jelas sekali geli.

Harry menghela nafas besar, dan meluruskan diri, dan berkata, "Jadi-Um-Teman?" dia mengulurkan tangannya, ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Lily, langsung menyambarnya.

Mereka mengobrol riang sampai Aula Besar, dan Harry merasa mood nya naik berlipat-lipat. Dia menangkap sekilas wajah Hermione, yang tersenyum padanya. Harry tersenyum balik.

Ibunya, Harry menyimpulkan, orang yang sangat keras kepala, paling temperamental yang pernah Harry kenal. Apalagi kalau sudah mengenai melanggar peraturan. Tapi begitu sudah mengenal dalamnya, Harry mendapati Ibunya juga periang, lucu, dan tidak ragu-ragu untuk bahkan terbahak untuk lelucon kecil. Dia tidak memakai Make-Up, tapi wajahnya memancarkan kecantikan dan seperti bercahaya di saat-saat dia bahagia seperti ini. Harry merasa sangat senang.

Alice dan Mary, beserta Frank dan Mark, tidak hadir di situ, dan Harry menangkap seklias tentang 'Lemari Sapu' dan 'Kelas kosong' serta 'Menara Astronomi'. Harry menertawakannya, dan mebuat lelucon kecil tentang kesulitan melakukan sesuatu di dalam lemari sapu yang gelap. Lily mendengus, tapi setelah itu dia bisa membicarakan Alice dan Mary dengan lebih tenang.

Lily sedang menceritakan tentang Susan, teman asramanya yang satu lagi, ketika James dan para Marauders masuk. Jelas-jelas kurang tidur. James melontarkan cengirannya ke Lily, tapi membeku melihat Ivan, dan Sirius, yang sudah melihat mereka juga, melontarkan bisikan ke James. Remus memilih diam, dan langsung duduk. Peter hanya bingung.

Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, Harry mencoba menceritakan tentang kejahilan dua orang kembar di sekolahnya yang dulu, termasuk di antaranya mencoba mengirimkan seperangkat toilet sekolah untuknya sebagai oleh-oleh semoga cepat sembuh saat dia sakit. Lily tertawa, dan Harry merasa senang melihatnya, dia ingin membuat Ibunya tertawa terus. Namu dia merasakan hawa dingin, dan dia menoleh. James Potter jelas-jelas menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, dan Sirius jelas-jelas sedang memanas-manasinya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau ngomong, Ron dalam wujud jauh lebih parah. Harry tidak bodoh, dan dia langsung menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. James Potter melihat cewek incarannya tertawa-tawa bersama seorang cowok pindahan yang baru ada di sekolah kurang lebih tiga minggu, dan dia sudah lebih dekat ke Lily daripada dirinya selama lima tahun.

Hebat, pikir Harry. Sekarang aku mendapati Ayahku cemburu padaku. Di mana beresnya itu?

Dia diselamatkan oleh, tak lain tak bukan, Albus Dumbledore, yang telah mendatangi tempat dia duduk. Harry mendongak, dan Dumbledore berkata, "Selamat pagi, Mr. Tesla. Bagaimana hari-harimu di sini?"

"Baik sekali, sir, terima kasih. Hogwarts benar-benar menyenangkan," jawab Harry.

"Bagus, bagus sekali. Nah, sekarang, Mr. Tesla, aku tidak mau mengganggu hari Minggu milikmu ini, tapi aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu di kantorku sekarang. Aku memiliki setoples penuh Kerumunan Kecoak yang masih baru, aku yakin kamu dan Miss Leroy akan menyukainya," kata Dumbledore.

Harry langsung menangkap maksudnya. Harry menjawab, "Tentu saja, sir. Saya akan segera ke sana dengan Jean."

Dumbledore tersenyum, matanya berkilauan. Dia berkata, "Bagus sekali, nah, sekarang, permisi dulu Mr. Tesla, Miss Evans, Selamat pagi."

Lily dan Harry membalas menyapa dan mengangguk sopan, dan Lily menoleh ke arahnya, dan bertanya, "Apa itu? Kamu diundang ke kantor Profesor Dumbledore untuk makan permen?"

Harry tertawa kecil. "Ya, sepertinya ya. Dumbledore menganggap aku dan Jean akan menyukai permen-permen dari zama-erm- dari Negara ini, sepertinya. Dan ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk bersantai, kan?"

Lily tampak agak bingung, bagaimana caranya bisa bersantai dengan makan permen bersama kepala sekolah. Selama ini dia berpikir bahwa dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah ke kantornya sudah pasti gawat, bukan urusan santai-santai seperti ini.

Beberapa anak juga menyaksikan ini, meskipun sedikit yang mendengar perbincangan Harry dan Dumbledore. Harry menelan sisa pudingnya, dan berbisik dalam hati, "Rusia". Hermione langsung mendongak, dan Harry berdiri, mengangguk kepadanya. Hermione langsung berdiri juga, dan berbicara pada teman-teman Ravenclaw nya. Harry menoleh dan melihat Alice dan Mary masuk bersama. Bagus sekali, karena dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Ibunya sendirian. Minimal Alice dan Mary ada untuk menemaninya.

Harry berujar, "Kutemui kamu nanti di ruang rekreasi, Lily. Aku pergi dulu."

Lily mengangguk, dan berkata, "Bawakan aku beberapa permen!"

Harry nyengir, dan berputar, berjalan ke pintu Aula Besar. Dia mengucap sapa singkat kepada Mary dan Alice, dan bergabung dengan Hermione di tangga.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Dumbledore meminta kita hadir di kantornya sekarang," jawab Harry. "Aku tidak tahu ada apa, tapi aku mendapat perasaan ada hal serius di sini."

Mereka bergegas, dan setelah mengucapkan kata kunci ("Kerumunan Kecoak") ke Gargoyle batu, mereka langsung menaiki tangga batu ke kantor Dumbledore, yang bergerak pelan memutar seperti escalator. Harry mengetuk pintunya, dan setelah mendengar jawaban "masuk", dia mendorong pintunya terbuka.

Harry dan Hermione masuk ke kantor bundar Dumbledore. Hampir tidak ada perbedaan antara kantornya yang saat itu dengan yang mereka ingat, kecuali absennya seluruh peralatan perak. Kantor ini lebih lenggang, luas, dan berwarna.

"Ah, Harry, Hermione. Silakan duduk," ujar Dumbledore.

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi berlengan di depan meja Dumbledore yang sekarang sudah sangat biasa bagi mereka. Dumbledore menawari permen jeruk, yang diterima oleh Harry dan Hermione.

Dumbledore juga memakan satu, dan setelah menanyakan kabar mereka, Dumbledore berkata, "Aku memanggil kalian ke sini, dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan alasan kalian di sini."

Mendengar ini, Harry dan Hermione duduk tegak, dan kepala mereka langsung fokus. Dumbledore memandang mereka berdua, dan setelah mereka mengangguk, Dumbledore berkata lagi, "Aku perlu meminta informasi dari kalian mengenai Horcrux – Horcrux Voldemort, dan lainnya yang kalian ketahui tentang Horcrux ini, kalau bisa selengkapnya."

. 


	7. Basilisk

**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all. Harry Potter and characters belong to JK Rowling. There's not money here. I'm just a normal college student, not a multi-billionaire.

* * *

Harry dan Hermione baru saja selesai menceritakan segalanya tentang Horcrux, dan sekarang menunggu Dumbledore yang tampak sedang berpikir keras. Akhirnya, Dumbledore mendongak.

"Jadi, mari kuulang lagi," kata Dumbledore, bahwa saat ini tersisa lima Horcrux yang belum diketahui lokasinya, dan kemungkinan di antaranya terdapat peninggalan Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, dan Slytherin? Plus, satu lagi yang merupakan Nagini, ular peliharaan Dumbledore? Dan satu lagi, yaitu terdapat di dalam jiwa Voldemort sendiri?"

"Ya, Profesor. Sebenarnya kami sudah menemukan peninggalan Slytherin, yaitu kalung Slytherin, dan kemungkinan besar saat ini masih dipegang oleh Voldemort, atau bahkan belum dibuat. Kami yakin tentang cincin, buku harian, dan peninggalan Ravenclaw serta Hufflepuff. Dia sudah mendapatkan semuanya sejak dahulu," kata Harry.

Dumbledore mengangguk. Dia terlihat berpikir keras lagi. Hermione bergerak sedikit, dan bertanya, "Profesor, apakah sekarang kami boleh tahu, mengapa anda bertanya tentang hal ini secepat ini?"

Dumbledore mengangguk lagi, dan menjawab, "Voldemort telah mulai bergerak terang-terangan. Selama tiga minggu ini, terjadi penjarahan dan kasus orang-orang hilang di pedesaan dan pedalaman. Pelakunya selalu berkelompok, dan menyerang tidak peduli Muggle ataupun penyihir. Sebagian besar korban merupakan kelahiran-muggle untuk penyihir."

Harry bertanya, "Pelahap Maut, sir?"

"Ya, benar sekali, Harry. Dalam dua penjarahan mereka yang terakhir, mereka sudah terang-terangan mengaku sebagai Pelahap Maut, dan bahwa mereka mengabdi pada seorang Pangeran Kegelapan, yang akan membersihkan dunia penyihir dari para Darah Kotor. Dan dalam beberapa aksi terakhir, mereka menembakkan tanda kegelapan ke langit, sesuai dengan deskripsi yang pernah kalian berikan padaku.

Hermione berpikir sesaat, lalu bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana mungkin Voldemort sudah memulai gerakan secepat ini, sir? Seingat saya masih ada jeda satu tahun sampai waktu seharusnya Voldemort bergerak terang-terangan. 1976, seingat saya."

"Alas, kalian bisa datang ke sini dan sebenarnya itu saja sudah memungkinkan perubahan dalam banyak hal. Efek Domino. Takdir, ruang dan waktu bekerja dengan cara jauh di luar akal manusia," jawab Dumbledore.

Hermione mengangguk pelan. Dumbledore berpaling ke Harry, dan bertanya, "Kita dari tadi sudah membicarakan tentang Horcrux, tapi kalian belum memberitahuku bagaimana caranya Horcrux Diari Tom Riddle kalian hancurkan. Apakah kalian bersedia menjelaskan kepadaku?"

Harry meringis sedikit, begitu pula Hermione. Menarik nafas dalam, Harry menceritakan kisah tentang tahun keduanya di Hogwarts, dari peringatan Dobby, penyerangan terhadap para kelahiran-Muggle, termasuk Hermione, dan akhirnya, turun ke Kamar Rahasia, menghadapi Tom Riddle secara langsung. Harry menceritakan tentang pertarungannya dengan Basilisk, munculnya Fawkes, membawa Topi Seleksi dan dengan pedang Gryffindor, membunuh Basilisk. Lalu akhirnya menghancurkan Diari tersebut dengan cara menghunjamkan Taring Basilisk ke buku tersebut.

"Bisa Basilisk," kata Dumbledore, terlihat berpikir. "Hanya punya sedikit sekali penawar, dan sangat destruktif. Ya, kupikir memang benar, taring Basilisk merupakan salah satu dari beberapa cara aman yang praktis digunakan untuk menghancurkan Horcrux. Tapi Harry…" Dumbledore mengernyit, "Yang kamu lakukan itu betul-betul bodoh, ceroboh, dan edan. Dan kamu bilang…. Diriku di masa depan memberimu 200 poin?"

Harry merasa tidak enak, dan menjawab, "Ya, sir."

"Kalau aku yang di masa depan, kujamin kamu kuberi 1000 poin. Bahkan akupun belum tentu bisa menaklukkan Basilisk seorang diri, apalagi hanya dengan sehunus pedang," Dumbledore menggeleng-geleng. Harry melongo, sadar bahwa Dumbledore baru saja memujinya secara tinggi. Hermione tertawa kecil. Dumbledore berseri-seri sejenak, lalu wajahnya kembali serius. Dia bertanya, "Kalau yang kamu bilang itu cocok, berarti Basilisk tersebut selama ini masih berada di bawah kastil ini, di kamar rahasia, siap dilepas oleh Parselmouth berikutnya, selain kamu, yang akan datang ke sekolah ini?"

Mereka mengangguk pelan. Dumbledore menarik nafas. "Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini… Aku akan turun ke sana dan mencoba mengalahkannya, walaupun agak sulit."

Harry mendongak. "Sir?"

"Ini tanggung jawabku sebagai kepala sekolah di sini. Aku sama sekali tak menduga dan tak pernah berpikir sedikit pun bahwa yang menyerang dan membunuh murid-murid beberapa puluh tahun lalu, adalah Basilisk. Sebenarnya sangat sederhana, ya… Basilisk adalah ular, lambang Slytherin sendiri. Kenapa aku tak pernah memikirkannya…

"Aku dipenuhi fantasi-fantasi tentang kutukan-kutukan tingkat tinggi, mantra-mantra hitam. Tak kusangka yang diperlukan hanyalah seorang pengendali ular, Parselmouth, dan tatapan dari sepasang mata ular, untuk melakukan semua itu. Ah, ya…" Dumbledore menghela nafas, "Tom sudah pernah menyarankanku untuk mundur, kupikir memang itu seharusnya yang kulakukan…"

Harry dan Hermione terdiam saja. Dumbledore menghela nafas lagi, dan wajahnya terlihat lebih tua, tapi wajahnya penuh kemantapan. "Baiklah Harry, aku akan melakukannya, kalau begitu sekarang aku memerlukanmu untuk membukakan pintu ke Kamar Rahasia-" Dumbledore sudah setengah berdiri ketika Harry berdiri tegak, dan berkata, "Tidak. Saya yang akan turun."

"Harry-"

"Anda tidak bisa menolak saya. Saya yang jelas sudah pernah mengalahkan ular ini. Dan saya lah kunci penting untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Dan untuk anda ketahui, ini sebenarnya misi _saya_. Saya lah yang harus menghadapi Riddle akhirnya, semuanya akan kembali ke saya. Jika anda menganggap saya tidak sanggup menghadapi seekor ular yang kebesaran badan, bagaimana anda pikir saya akan sanggup menghadapi Riddle sendiri?" kata Harry. Wajahnya juga penuh kemantapan. Dan, di sampingnya, Hermione juga berdiri.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Harry."

Harry jelas-jelas sudah akan melarang, apalagi Dumbledore, tetapi Hermione langsung menjawab, "Apa? Kau tak bisa melarangku. Aku – lah yang menemukan monster di dalam sana, dengan riset sederhana dari perpustakaan 'kan? Kalau aku tidak memberi informasi itu, kamu juga tidak akan pernah mengalahkannya dan juga Ginny tidak akan pernah selamat."

Harry mengernyit, tapi dia menatap mata cokelat Hermione. Dia tidak melihat kekeras kepalaan di sana, tapi murni kemantapan. Harry menghela nafas, dan berkata, "Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terluka, Hermione."

Hermione tersenyum kecil, dan menjawab, "Aku juga bisa mengatakan itu untukmu, Harry."

Harry memeluk Hermione, dan mereka berdua menoleh ke Dumbledore. Dumbledore terlihat terkaget, tapi beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa melarang kalian, ya?" katanya.

"Tidak, sir. Anda tahu betul itu," jawab Harry, tersenyum kecil juga.

Dumbledore menghela nafas. Dia berkata, "Baiklah, tapi, bagaimanapun juga, kita tidak akan mengikuti jejak Harry di sini," Harry menunduk malu dan menggaruk kepalanya, "dengan turun ke sana tanpa apapun kecuali tongkat sihir. Kita harus memiliki rencana, strategi, dan perlengkapan yang cukup untuk turun ke sana. Aku pikir beberapa zirah kulit naga, ya, dan juga beberapa peralatan lain…"

Dan mereka mulai mendiskusikan tentang rencana untuk menghadapi Basilisk.

.

Harry dan Hermione turun ke halaman kastil beberapa jam kemudian. Mereka sudah memiliki rencana dan strategi untuk menghadapi Basilisk. Mereka akan turun dan naik dengan bantuan Fawkes, yang akan memegang peran penting juga untuk menghadapi mata maut Basilisk. Dumbledore juga langsung mengirimkan surat pesanan via burung hantu, meliputi dua setel baju zirah kulit naga dengan spesifikasi khusus agar bisa pas di Harry dan Hermione. Dumbledore, walaupun sudah diprotes Harry, tidak membelinya. Tapi, atas saran Hermione, membeli jubah kulit naga. Rencananya adalah mereka turun, habisi Basilisk dengan strategi yang sudah mereka susun, ambil taringnya, lalu kembali ke kantor Dumbledore dengan teleport api Fawkes.

Sederhana, tapi berat. Menghadapi Basilisk bukanlah main-main, dan Dumbledore dengan jelas-jelas mengutarakan keheranan dan kekagumannya bahwa seorang anak berusia dua belas tahun bisa mengalahkan satu ekor seorang diri, belum lagi satu ekor tersebut dikendalikan tak lain tak bukan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan itu sendiri.

Bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua turun ke halaman, dan mulai mengobrol santai, berjalan di tepian danau. Beberapa murid terlihat sedang bermain-main, dan di kejauhan terlihat Lapangan Quidditch sedang digunakan. Kemungkinan besar oleh anak-anak Gryffindor, termasuk di dalamnya James dan beberapa anak lain. Hermione menyatakan keheranannya akan Harry, kenapa dia tidak ikut main. Harry menggumamkan sesuatu tentang tidak diundang oleh James, dan bahwa sepertinya hubungannya dengannya sedikit memburuk sejak pagi tadi. Saat diberitahu masalah James dengan Harry, Hermione berpendapat seluruh kejadian ini sangat konyol, termasuk bahwa Harry sudah terpeleset memanggil Lily dengan 'Mum'.

Setelah menahan tawa sesaat, Hermione meledak, dan berguling-guling di rumput, jelas sekali geli. Harry menganggap itu tidak lucu, dan untuk membalas Hermione, dia menggelitiknya. Setelah perang-gelitik selama beberapa menit, yang tentu saja dimenangkan Harry tanpa ampun, mereka berbaring di rumput, terengah-engah, dengan senyum masih tertempel erat di mulut. Hermione mengeluarkan tawa pelan, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry.

"Tidakkah kamu pikir ini aneh, kurang dari sejam lalu kita masih di kantor Dumbledore, membicarakan strategi untuk mengalahkan Basilisk, dan sekarang kita di sini, terbaring terengah-engah karena perang-gelitik?" jawab Hermione. Harry menggeleng.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan hidup kita sama sekali, Hermione. Lagipula kupikir kita perlu penyegaran setelah rapat strategi seserius itu. Coba kupikir… kapan terakhir kali kita seperti ini?" tanya Harry, wajahnya serius.

"Hmmm… di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, kelas empat. Saat-saat terakhir sebelum Ujian Ketiga Triwizard… kalau tidak salah. Kamu sama sekali tak ada ampun kalau dalam hal ini, ya?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku senang melihatmu tertawa. Apalagi kalau tertawa geli," jawab Harry, nyengir.

Hermione nyengir, dan mencolek pinggang Harry. Harry membalasnya, Hermione juga, dan setelah beberapa menit penuh tingkah kekanak-kanakan, mereka berjalan lagi, melewati pinggiran kastil, masih tertawa-tawa. Harry sangat menikmati saat-saat ini, masa yang terasa hilang dari dirinya, masa yang sudah terhapus akibat Voldemort, Pelahap Maut, banyak kematian. Terasa seperti kehidupannya yang lain, benar-benar lain. Harry tertawa-tawa seperti orang bodoh dengan Hermione sepanjang tepian danau, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sekitar, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan fakta beberapa belas murid kelas satu dan dua yang menonton mereka dengan mulut menganga dan heran, ataupun fakta bahwa gosip siap terbang dengan kecepatan melebihi Firebolt Harry.

Tidak, Harry benar-benar tidak peduli. Harry hanya sadar akan Hermione, di sampingnya, wanita yang dia cintai jiwa dan raga, sepenuh hati, jauh melampaui ruang waktu dan kehidupan. Satu-satunya orang yang Harry cintai melebihi Ibunya, Ayahnya, Sirius, dan semua benda hidup lain di planet bumi.

Omong-omong soal Ibunya….

Harry melihat rambut merah Lily yang mencolok di tepi danau. Harry sekarang sudah terbiasa melihat rambut itu, sehingga dapat dengan mudah mengenalinya. Rambut merah Lily tidak semencolok rambut merah Weasley, melainkan lebih gelap, menimbulkan kesan tenang dan menentramkan. Kesan yang keliru sebenarnya kalau dia sedang naik darah.

Lily sedang duduk menyandar di pohon, mengobrol dengan seorang remaja pria yang duduk di depannya. Rambut pria tersebut hitam panjang, hampir mencapai leher. Dia memakai baju agak usang. Sejenak Harry tidak mengenal pria tersebut, namun melihat rambutnya yang mengkilap, menimbulkan kesan seperti tidak pernah dicuci bertahun-tahun, seperti berminyak, Harry langsung mengenal siapa dia.

Hermione juga tampaknya sudah sadar juga, dan dia menggenggam tangan Harry memperingatkan, agar Harry jangan bertindak macam-macam.

Hal yang konyol. Harry sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak bertindak seperti itu. Harry juga sudah mengetahui pengorbanan yang dilakukan Snape, dan alasan sebenarnya dia bersedia menjadi mata-mata Dumbledore. Harry mendapati dirinya merasa agak kasihan padanya. Apakah yang akan terjadi apabila segalanya berbeda? Jika Snape tidak pernah menyebut Lily Darah-Lumpur di tepi danau saat itu? Apakah mereka akan tetap berteman? Apakah Snape tidak akan memilih jalan kegelapan? Apakah dirinya akan ada?

Harry dan Hermione berjalan santai ke arah mereka, dan setelah dekat, Harry menyapa Lily. "Siang, Lily."

Lily dan Snape terlonjak agak kaget. Mereka sejak tadi jelas sedang mengobrol, dan tidak menduga akan kehadiran pihak tambahan. Harry menatap Snape, yang ekspresi kagetnya secara cepat berganti menjadi waspada, penuh perhitungan, dan – marah? Siapa dia berhak marah? Apa haknya marah pada Harry karena menyapa Ibunya? Sebagai anaknya, tentu saja dia berhak menyapa Ibunya kan? Dan tentu saja-

Oke, jadi itu semua muncul di kepala Harry selama sepersekian detik, bagian dirinya yang masih kekanakan dan tidak dewasa, jadi sebenarnya Hermione sudah benar dari tadi masih menggenggam tangan Harry, untuk menahannya. Harry sadar sepersekian detik kemudian, dan tersenyum pada Lily, sebisa mungkin terlihat santai, dan bertanya, "Temanmu?"

Lily meluruskan diri, tergagap sedikit dan akhirnya menjawab, "Ya, Ivan, tentu saja kamu belum pernah bertemu Sev. Sev, ini Ivan Tesla, dan di sebelahnya Jean Leroy. Ivan, Jean, ini Severus Snape, teman baikku dari-erm-rumah."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan, dan Harry duduk di rumput, menghadap mereka berdua. Hermione mengikuti di sebelahnya. Hermione rupanya menyadari Harry masih sulit bersikap biasa, jadi Hermione memutuskan membuka lebih dulu. Dia berkata, "Jadi, Severus-boleh kupanggil Severus?" Snape mengangguk, dan Hermione menghela nafas. "Severus, ya. Aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengar tentang kamu dari Lily. Kalian, teman baik?Dari rumah?"

Snape mengangguk, sikapnya masih dingin. Di luar dugaan, Lily mendengus, mendorong bahu Snape, dan berkata, "Oh, Snape. Jangan seperti itu. Percayalah, Ivan tidak termasuk apa yang kamu pikir mengenai anak laki-laki Gryffindor. Dia tidak _memuja_" Lily mendecak jijik, "Marauders, apalagi James. Sebenarnya, dia satu-satunya cowok Gryffindor di angkatanku yang mana aku bisa mengobrol secara cerdas dengannya." Lily berpaling pada Harry.

"Sev adalah teman pertamaku dari dunia sihir, dialah yang memberitahuku pertama kali bahwa aku adalah penyihir. Tentu saja tadinya aku tidak percaya, tapi Sev berhasil meyakinkanku akhirnya. Dan kami berteman baik sejak lama, sejak aku bahkan belum berangkat ke sini," tutur Lily dengan bersemangat.

Harry dan Hermione sudah mengetahui cerita ini sejak dari Pegunungan, diceritakan oleh Dumbledore. Mendengarkannya dari sudut Lily terasa unik. Harry berkata, "Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian berdua mengobrol atau berbicara sama sekali. Di kelas, di koridor juga."

"Ya-kami harus membatasi komunikasi kami." Jawab Lily, suaranya agak bergetar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione. Dia jelas sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi dia berhasil membuat nada suaranya terdengar betul-betul ingin tahu dan penasaran.

"Aku di Slytherin, dan Lily di Gryffindor," jawab Snape, dan sejenak tidak ada sikap dingin dalam suaranya, melainkan sedih.

Harry mengangguk. Menjadi Slytherin sendiri sudah susah akibat para Marauders, belum lagi karena Snape dekat dengan Lily. Harry saja baru pagi tadi bisa mengobrol santai dengan Lily, dan ayahnya sudah terlihat siap membunuh. Apalagi dengan Snape, yang sudah terdengar jelas sebagai musuh abadi James. Pastilah beberapa tahun ini berat bagi Snape.

"Kamu mengerti?" tanya Lily, tidak percaya.

"Ya. Kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, kan?" tanya Harry.

"Ti-tidak semua orang bisa langsung menerima hubungan beradab antara Gryffindor dengan Slytherin, apalagi teman baik," kata Lily. Harry menggeleng.

Hermione berkata, "menurutku itu bodoh dan terasa idiot. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Penilaian dan permusuhan kalian dua asrama ini, sudah berlangsung lama sekali. Aku heran tidak ada yang pernah menyampaikan saran untuk menghapuskan ini sebelumnya."

Lily membuka mulut, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Snape maju penasaran, dan bertanya, "Apa di sekolah asal kalian tidak ada asrama seperti ini? Tidak adakah persaingan antar kelompok seperti di sini?"

"Persaingan seperti itu tidak akan bisa dihindari di semua sekolah berasrama. Tapi, tidak ada yang sampai bertahan ratusan tahun seperti kalian. Kami lebih kokoh, lebih bersatu. Kami mungkin tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kalian dalam reputasi ataupun prestasi, tapi kami senantiasa maju bersama. Kami memiliki penilaian yang berbeda akan baik dan buruk. Lihat saja, Ivan di sini," Hermione mengedikkan kepala ke Harry, "Jelas-jelas mempelajari ilmu hitam secara intens di sana. Orang waras mana yang akan membiarkan seorang anak usia tiga belas tahun mengahadapi Dementor dan diharuskan untuk mempelajari Patronus demi nyawanya?" Harry mengangkat alisnya "Tapi Ivan orang yang sangat baik, dan aku yakin sebagian besar murid sana juga sama. Bukan apa kita, tapi apa yang kita lakukan, yang menentukan nilai kita," ujar Hermione.

Lily dan Snape mengangguk pelan. Lily mengeluh, dan berbaring di rumput, berkata, "Kalau saja ada orang yang bisa memasukkan itu semua ke kepala para idiot Gryffindor itu…" Harry tahu dia memaksudkan Marauders, termasuk ayahnya, sehingga dia meringis. Lily melihatnya, dan buru-buru duduk, berkata, "Eh, maaf, Ivan. Bukan maksudku kamu, kamu tahu kan, anu, Marauders. Dan banyak orang lain. Coba kalau mereka bisa mengerti bahwa dunia tidak sehitam putih itu. Aku dan Sev pun pasti bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama-"

Bayangan Ibunya menghabiskan waktu dengan Snape membuatnya sakit perut, tapi dia buru-buru mengibaskan pikiran itu. Lily melanjutkan, tidak memperhatikan Harry, "Kita bisa belajar bersama, mengobrol dengan tenang, bercanda…"

Wajah Snape makin bersinar dari setiap kata Lily. Dia akhirnya tersenyum, dan berkata, "Aku tak tahu kamu suka candaanku. Kukira selama ini kamu menganggap itu garing."

"Itu dulu," kata Lily, menjawil sisi badan Snape. "Kuakui kemampuanmu makin meningkat tiap tahun, Sev.

Snape nyengir, dan menjawil pinggang Lily, bergumam, "makasih". Lily menjawilnya lagi, Snape lagi, dan Déjà vu: Mereka memulai Adu Gelitik persis seperti Harry dan Hermione tadi. Berbeda dengan mereka, Snape dan Lily berakhir dengan imbang, keduanya jelas-jelas tidak tahan geli. Kejadian ini membuat Harry melongo gila, dan Hermione mengernyit gila. Mereka bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa Snape ternyata tidak tahan geli.

Lily akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka ditonton. Mukanya memerah hebat, dan berkata, "UM- aku tidak bermaksud kalian menyaksikan-UM-kekanak-kanakan ini. Tapi-UM-"

Hermione pulih lebih dulu, _seperti biasanya_, dan berkata, "UHM! Tenang saja, Lily. Kami akan menutup mulut-" Hermione melakukan gerak tutup mulut paksa pada Harry, yang masih melongo. Harry berguling-guling, sepertinya lidahnya terjepit, "Akan hal ini," kata Hermione.

Lily menatapnya lega, dia menghela napas. Bahkan Snape pun memerah malu-ekspresi yang, dalam keadaan normal, akan membuat Harry menarikan tarian Hula-Hula sebagai wujud syukur.

Harry bergumam pelan, "…"

"Apa?" tanya Snape dan Lily bersamaan.

"Takpapa," jawab Harry.

.

Beberapa hari lewat, Harry dan Hermione menikmati Jumat malam dengan makan bersama di meja Gryffindor. Hermione langsung diterima dengan baik oleh Alice, Mary dan lainnya (kecuali Marauders), dan mereka mendapati diri mereka tertawa hingga berair mendengar lelucon dari Alice. Dan, seakan takdir memang sudah bertekad tidak akan membiarkan mereka senang sesaat saja, Dumbledore menghampiri Harry dan Hermione, dan menyatakan bahwa mereka diperlukan di kantornya sekarang juga. Tahu apa yang menunggu, Harry dan Hermione mengangguk, dan setelah menyampaikan perpisahan pada anak-anak Gryffindor, mereka berangkat.

Di kantor Dumbledore terjadi semacam persiapan operasi perang. Dumbledore memberikan Harry dan Hermione baju zirah kulit naga, yang ringan tapi kokoh. Harry dan Hermione memasang ulang sarung tongkat mereka di tangan, dan Dumbledore sendiri memakai jubah kulit naganya.

"Baiklah, Harry-tinggal satu lagi," kata Dumbledore. Dia menyodorkan Topi Seleksi pada Harry.

Harry mengambilnya dan memakainya. Beberapa saat kemudian, topi tersebut terasa berat. Harry mencabutnya, meraba bagian dalamnya dan menarik keluar Pedang Gryffindor. Pedang tersebut menyala sekilas di tangan Harry. Harry mengayunkannya dan menghunusnya ke depan. Pedang tersebut memendek, pegangannya menjadi lebih pas di tangan Harry, dan bilahnya meramping. Harry tersenyum melihatnya. Dia merasakan familiaritas, seperti memegang tongkat sihirnya. Pedang ini tak terasa berat, sebaliknya ringan, dan seolah mengalirkan energi keberanian pada dirinya.

Hermione memasang pisau perak di pinggangnya, dan memakai sarung tangan kulit naganya. Dia mengikat rambut panjangnya, dan memasang Google hitam di dahinya. Harry memasangnya juga, dan Dumbledore memberi isyarat agar mereka mendekat.

"Sekarang, sekali lagi aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh, yang mungkin kalian sudah bosan mendengarnya, tapi akan kukatakan juga: Kalian yakin akan ikut?" tanya Dumbledore.

Mereka berdua nyengir. Dumbledore mengangguk, dan mencabut tongkat sihirnya, tersenyum kecil. Fawkes turun dan hinggap di bahu Dumbledore, dan Harry serta Hermione memegang kedua tangannya. Mereka melihat kilatan api membungkus mereka, dan sesaat kemudian mereka sudah mencapai kamar mandi Myrtle.

Harry mendengar degukkan Myrtle di toilet ujung, dan mereka bertiga berjingkat-jingkat ke tempat Wastafel.

Harry meraba keran satu-satu sebelum menemukan keran yang benar-berukiran ular. Dia menyalakan ujung tongkat pinusnya.

"Mari, Harry," ujar Dumbledore, wajahnya penuh keseriusan. Harry mengangguk. Dia menatap ular itu, berkonsentrasi membayangkannya sebagai ular hidup, dan berkata, "Buka."

Seperti dulu, bukan itu suara yang dia dengar, melainkan bunyi desis mengerikan dari mulutnya sendiri.

Wastafel tersebut membuka, bergeser seluruhnya seperti gerakan mekanis bersama. Setelah beberapa saat, di tempat wastafel tadi berada, terdapat lubang melingkar yang gelap. Harry meneranginya, dan melihat luncuran yang sama seperti yang dulu. Harry menoleh, dan Dumbledore langsung maju, meluncur langsung ke dalamnya.

Fawkes langsung mengikuti, dan sesaat hanya terdengar suara _Sreeeeeeeeeeeeeettt_ sampai hening. Dumbledore berseru, "Aman" dari kejauhan. Harry menoleh ke Hermione, dan mengangguk. Dia masuk lebih dulu.

Harry meluncur, meluncur, jauh sekali, dia melihat lubang-lubang pipa di kanan kirinya, tapi dia terus meluncur, jauh ke dalam kegelapan. Akhirnya, dia melihat cahaya kecil di depan, dan dengan refleksnya, dia berhasil mendarat berdiri di dasar. Dia mendengar suara luncuran di belakangnya, dan bersiap menangkap apabila Hermione jatuh, tapi dia juga mendarat sempurna. Harry tersenyum lega, dan Hermione tersenyum balik. Dia berpaling ke Dumbledore, yang sedang memeriksa bangkai-bangkai tikus di lantai dengan penerangan nyala tongkat sihirnya. Dumbledore menoleh, dan memberi isyarat 'maju'

Mereka maju perlahan, telinga awas akan sekitar. Fawkes terbang di atas mereka, berputar-putar, mencari ancaman dan bahaya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung lorong. Sebuah dinding dengan dua ular saling membelit terukir. Harry maju lagi, dan dengan anggukan Dumbledore, berkata, "_Buka_".

Kedua ular batu tersebut saling melepaskan diri, dan dinding tersebut membuka. Obor-obor hijau kelam menerangi ruangan di dalamnya, hingga ke ujung menampilkan patung dengan wajah berjenggot lebat dan berambut panjang, yang berkesan seperti monyet. Harry maju sedikit di depan, diikuti Hermione dan Dumbledore.

Sesuai rencana, mereka mengambil posisi. Dumbledore persis di depan patung, Fawkes terbang di dekat wajah patung, siap melaksanakan tugasnya mengeksekusi mata maut Basilisk. Harry berdiri di kanan, sekitar 10 meter dari Dumbledore, dan Hermione di kiri Dumbledore.

Harry tegang, tapi mantap. Hermione berkeringat, satu tetesnya jatuh ke lantai ruangan. Dumbledore, untuk pertama kalinya Harry melihat, menelan ludah, menarik nafas dalam, dan mengangguk lagi ke Harry. Harry menghadap patung, dan berseru, "_Bicaralah padaku, Slytherin. Yang terhebat dari empat sekawan Hogwarts!"_

Patung tersebut bergetar, dan mulutnya terbuka perlahan. Harry dapat mendengar jelas Basilisk membuka gulungannya, berdesis, "_Akhirnya…. Bebas…. Makanan, makan, bunuh, cabiikkk…."_

Harry dan Hermione langsung memakai Google hitam mereka, dan Dumbledore memberi isyarat. Mereka semua memejamkan mata.

Harry mendengar Basilisk, jelas sudah keluar dari mulut patung, dan berdesis, _"Siapa kaliannn…. Kalian bukan pewaris Slytherin!"_

Seluruh indera Harry berteriak. Harry tahu bahwa Basilisk sudah memasang mode menyerang. Terlambat satu detik, habis sudah-Harry berteriak, "SEKARANG!"

"_LUMOS MAXIMA!" _seru Dumbledore, suaranya menggelegar. Cahaya putih yang membutakan memancar dari tongkat Elder Dumbledore, menerangi seluruh ruangan dalam cahaya putih menyilaukan. Harry memberanikan diri membuka mata, dan dari Google hitamnya dia melihat bahwa rencana mereka berhasil. Basilisk memejamkan matanya, kesilauan akan cahaya dari tongkat Dumbledore. Bergerak cepat, Harry berlari mendekat. Fawkes sudah menukik ke mata kanan Basilisk, dan Harry membidik mata kirinya dengan tongkat Pinusnya.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!" _seru Harry.

Mata kiri Basilisk tertoreh dalam oleh mantra hitam buatan _Half Blood Prince_, Severus Snape. Dan, dari raungan tambahannya, Harry tahu Fawkes berhasil dengan mata kanannya.

Dumbledore mematikan cahayanya, dan bersama Hermione, mereka melakukan gerakan melingkarkan tongkat secara identik – dari ujung tongkat mereka muncul tali api besar, dan mereka berdua memecutkannya ke arah Basilisk. Kedua tali tersebut membesar , melingkar dan mengikat di leher Basilisk.

Basilisk meraung, raungan yang sangat tidak wajar untuk seekor ular, lebih persis seperti harimau murka. Tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Hermione dan Dumbledore segera menyentakkan tongkat mereka, dan kedua ujung tali tersebut putus dari ujung tongkat. Dan, dengan satu gerakan mulus, Dumbledore mengarahkan kedua ujung tali ke Fawkes, yang menukik dan menangkapnya dengan kakinya. Fawkes menarik tali tersebut ke bawah, dan dengan tenaga luar biasa sang _Phoenix_, Basilisk tertarik dan kepalanya jatuh berdebum keras di lantai ruangan.

Harry sudah berlari sejak Fawkes mulai menukik, dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia melompat ke leher Basilisk yang masih terbakar, menghunus pedang Gryffindor. Dia merasakan api membakar wajahnya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Tepat saat kepala Basilisk jatuh berdebum, Harry sudah berdiri di atas kepalanya, dan dengan sekuat tenaga menghunjamkan pedang tersebut ke kepala Basilisk.

Basilisk mengeluarkan desis mengerikan, dan meronta hebat. Harry menarik pedangnya dari kepala Basilisk, yang langsung menyemburkan darah segar ke udara. Dia terlempar oleh kekuatan rontaan Basilisk, dan menghantam lantai dengan keras, pingsan seketika. Basilisk sendiri berputar-putar, jelas kesakitan, dan, dengan raungan terakhir, jatuh kedua kalinya, berdebum mati di lantai.

Sesaat tidak ada gerakan sama sekali. Dumbledore dan Hermione terdiam memandang mahluk raksasa di hadapan mereka ini. Tali api di lehernya masih terbakar, lantai menjadi penuh darah, api, dan lendir. Barulah saat mereka mendengar nyanyian Fawkes, di atas kepala mereka, mereka ingat akan Harry. Mereka cepat-cepat berlari ke tempatnya terbaring pingsan. Dumbledore berjongkok dan mengecek denyut nadinya, dan menghela nafas lega. Hermione tampak sudah hampir menangis, tetapi, ingat akan tugasnya, buru-buru berbalik dan memotong beberapa taring Basilisk dengan pisau peraknya. Dia membuat kotak besi dari udara kosong, dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalamnya. Fawkes, setelah berputar beberapa kali, turun dan hinggap di Harry, meneteskan air matanya di luka-luka memar dan luka bakar di wajahnya. Semuanya terlihat memutih, dan akhirnya lenyap tak berbekas. Dumbledore menarik nafas, dan bergumam, "_Ennervate_".

Harry terbangun, dan mengeluh pelan. Dia mencoba duduk, tapi meringis sakit. Hermione buru-buru menghampiri mereka lagi, menenteng kotak besi penuh Taring Basilisk. Harry menatapnya, dan melihat wajah Hermione yang sudah berbekas air mata. Harry mengacungkan jempolnya. Dumbledore mendengus, dan Hermione tertawa lemah. Harry baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika Dumbledore menjawab, "Jangan di sini, Harry. Mari kita kembali ke kantorku dulu. Udara sudah hampir berisi darah Basilisk yang menguap. Darahnya tidak mematikan seperti bisanya, tapi cukup untuk membuat mati rasa berbulan-bulan. Mari," dia memegang tangan Harry yang masih memegang pedang Gryffindor. Hermione memegang lengan kiri Harry yang menggenggam tongkat Pinusnya. Fawkes hinggap di bahu Dumbledore, dan dengan kilatan api, mereka kembali ke kantor Dumbledore. Beberapa lukisan terkaget melihat kondisi mereka. Berlendir, penuh darah kering, dan bau. Ya, bau. Lukisan bisa mencium? Entah, yang penting Phineas Nigellius jelas-jelas menutup hidungnya.

Setelah melakukan mantera pembersih pada mereka semua, Dumbledore duduk di lantai, di hadapan Harry, dan Hermione melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Harry. Mereka baru saja melakukan pekerjaan hebat: Turun ke kamar rahasia, menaklukkan mahluk gaib berusia hampir seribu tahun, memanen taringnya, dan hidup untuk menceritakan kisahnya. Pengalaman yang bahkan baru pertama kali dirasakan oleh Dumbledore.

Menyadari semua ini, Dumbledore tertawa pelan.

Harry mengikuti.

Hermione terkikik.

Dan mereka tertawa, masing-masing saling menyelamati atas aksi yang sempurna, luar biasa, tanpa cela sedikitpun. Untuk yang terakhir, Harry mengeluh sedikit. Lalu, demi meningkatkan mood, Dumbledore menghadiahkan mereka berdua seratus poin masing-masing, dua puluh tambahan untuk Harry, walaupun dia memprotes. Teknisnya, Harry yang membunuh Basilisk tersebut. Hermione mengangguk sangat setuju, dan Harry nyengir sebelum mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Harry?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Profesor, aku mau bertanya," kata Harry. Wajahnya serius.

Dumbledore duduk tegak, dan Hermione berwajah siaga. Melihat mereka berdua bereaksi, Harry nyengir, dan bertanya, "Anda punya balsem untuk pegal linu tidak? Sepertinya saya salah urat nih…"


	8. First Contact

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine, I don't own this. JK owns them all. I'm just a normal college student, not a billionaire. There's no money making here.

* * *

.

Angin dingin menerpa seluruh Desa Little Hangleton malam ini. Bulan separuh di langit bersinar lemah, sebelum akhirnya tertutup awan hitam. Cuaca musim gugur seakan berubah menjadi musim dingin, dan kabut pun turun, menyelimuti hampir seluruh desa. Anjing-anjing liar di hutan melolong bagai serigala bulan purnama, mendirikan bulu kuduk. Desa yang biasanya hidup bahkan di waktu malam pun malam ini berubah seolah menjadi sebuah desa mati. Orang-orang mengurung diri di dalam rumah mereka, berusaha mencari perlindungan dari seluruh perasaan mengerikan yang merayapi desa.

Di jalan berbatu, di perbatasan desa, seorang Pria jangkung, berambut panjang putih, dan berjenggot putih panjang juga, memakai jubah panjang dan topi kerucut, melangkah keluar dari kegelapan. Pria ini tidak membawa alat penerangan apapun, tidak ada senter, tidak ada cahaya bulan, namun dia terus berjalan, bahkan dengan mantap. Dia menuruni jalanan berbatu dengan mudah. Saat sudah memasuki desa, dia berpaling, dan melihat ke langit.

"Dementor," gumamnya. "Jumlah yang sangat besar… darimana semua Dementor ini berasal…? Bagaimana caranya?"

Pria ini terus berjalan, dan keluar dari jalan berbatu, masuk ke dalam hutan. Dia mendaki lembah, hingga sampai di tepi tebing. Tebing ini memberinya pemandangan penuh akan desa di bawahnya. Seluruh desa gelap, seluruh penduduk sudah masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Albus Dumbledore mengaktifkan mata magisnya, dan matanya menyala biru. Dia memeriksa setiap rumah di lembah tersebut, mencari-cari sumber yang menyebabkan semua kegelapan ini. Dementor tidak mungkin datang ke sini begitu saja. Ini juga bukan kawanan Dementor biasa, dan bukan kelompok Dementor dari Azkaban.

Ini adalah sebuah koloni besar. Koloni raksasa Dementor, yang menebarkan kegelapan di seluruh langit. Sungguh suatu hal yang sangat tidak wajar, mengingat bahwa seharusnya Dementor dikontrol oleh kementrian. Sepanjang umur Dumbledore dia tidak pernah mengingat ada kumpulan Dementor sebesar ini, tidak bahkan di Azkaban sekalipun. Koloni yang menutupi langit ini berjumlah ribuan. Darimana asal mereka, Dumbledore tidak tahu.

Dia melihat sebuah rumah di sisi lembah di hadapannya, jaraknya sangat jauh, tetapi hawa kegelapan dari sana jelas-jelas terasa. Kepekatannya membuat Dumbledore yakin seorang biasa dapat langsung tertelan ke dalamnya. Langit di atas rumah tersebut terlihat seperti membentuk pusaran hitam. Dumbledore menyipitkan matanya, dan melihat bahwa Dementor-Dementor tersebut terbang berputar-putar di atas rumah tersebut.

_Riddle Manor_, rumah besar tersebut.

Dumbledore menghela nafas. Informasi yang diterimanya dari mata-matanya ternyata memang benar. Riddle benar-benar menggelar arsenalnya secara cepat, dan dalam jumlah besar. Dan, melihat jumlahnya, ini lumayan mengerikan. Oke, Dumbledore akhirnya mengakui, ini sangat mengerikan. Dan ini baru awalnya. Riddle sama sekali tidak memamerkan kekuatan, _Show of Force_ di sini. Dia sekedar memanggil para Dementor tersebut, untuk berdiskusi dengan pemimpinnya. Dementor Alfa pastilah berada di sini juga, karena puluhan pengawalnya yang terbang berputar-putar di atas rumahnya sangat terlihat.

Alpha Dementor terlihat turun secara perlahan ke rumah Riddle dari langit. Kegelapan yang menyelimutinya tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Dumbledore tersadar dari Trans nya, dan segera berlari ke tempat tujuannya dari awal: Gubuk Gaunt yang terdapat di tepi jalan berbatu yang baru saja dia lewati. Dia berhenti di depan Gubuk tersebut, dan mengayunkan tongkat Elder, bergumam, "_Specialis Revelio_".

Puluhan warna cahaya terlihat jelas di sekitar gubuk, di pintunya, dan lebih pekat lagi dari dalam gubuk tersebut. Puluhan pertahanan yang telah dipasang Riddle di sekitar gubuk tersebut dalam rangka melindungi Horcrux nya, cincin Peverell, kalau sesuai dengan yang diinformasikan Harry dan Hermione.

Dumbledore mengangkat tongkatnya ke atas kepalanya, menuturkan kata-kata latin dengan perlahan. Ujung tongkatnya mulai menyala kecil, dan mati lagi. Sesaat, tidak ada gerakan. Dumbledore memejamkan matanya, dan berkonstentrasi penuh, memusatkan sebagian kekuatannya ke tongkat sihir paling sakti sepanjang masa.

Membuka matanya, Dumbledore mengacungkan tongkatnya ke Gubuk Gaunt. Dia berkata, "_Finite Incantatem!"_

Mantra penghenti sihir bekerja dengan kekuatan puluhan kali lipat kekuatan normalnya. Dengan satu gelombang, seluruh sihir pertahanan Riddle lenyap, seluruh cahaya yang mengindikasikan mantra-mantra dan pertahanan di sekeliling rumah hilang, menyisakan tinggal satu sihir yang paling gelap, berada di dalam Gubuk tersebut. Dumbledore tahu apa yang menantinya. Dia mengambil botol kecil berisi racun Basilisk dari dalam sakunya, dan mendekat ke pondok tersebut. Dia membuka pintu dengan lambaian tangannya, dan masuk ke dalam Gubuk.

Dumbledore sudah mengetahui dari Harry bahwa dirinya sendiri di masa depan telah mencoba menggunakan cincin Peverell tersebut, karena tergiur akan batu yang menempel di cincin tersebut: _Resurrection Stone_, salah satu dari tiga Relikui Kematian. Batu yang dipercaya dapat membangkitkan dan memanggil orang mati dari alam mereka. Dengan mantera levitasi sederhana, dia mengangkat kotak berisi cincin tersebut, yang diletakkan begitu saja di tengah gubuk. Dia melihat ke dalam kotak tersebut.

Cincin Peverell tergeletak begitu saja, begitu lugu, begitu bersih, dan begitu… menggoda. Bayangan akan Ibunya, Ayahnya, dan Ariana…. Adiknya yang paling dicintainya, memenuhi pikiran Dumbledore, dan sesaat kilatan ingatan-ingatan memenuhi kepalanya.

Ayahnya meninggal karena Dumbledore tidak sanggup membalas para anak kecil yang mengganggu Ariana dahulu. Dumbledore memang masih kecil, tapi Dumbledore selalu tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia sanggup melakukannya. Kalau saja dia yang melakukannya, Ayahnya akan masih hidup, dan bisa mengurus Ibunya dan Ariana serta Aberfoth dengan bahagia. Dumbledore sama sekali tak keberatan bergelung di Azkaban untuk hal itu.

Dan Ibunya… Kalau saja Dumbledore ada di rumah saat itu, tapi Dumbledore muda egois, terlalu egois… Dia sengaja pulang terlambat ke rumah setelah kelulusannya karena menginap di rumah Elphias… merencanakan dan membicarakan dengan seru akan rencana perjalanan keliling dunia mereka. Tidak terpikir akan Ibunya yang sudah menua, harus mengurus adiknya yang sakit akan sihirnya.

Dan Ariana… Dumbledore tahu, dan selalu tahu, bahwa sebenarnya mantra yang membunuhnya adalah mantra dari ujung tongkat sihirnya, ujung tongkat sihirnya yang lama. Bukan Grindelwald, bukan Aberfoth. Dalam pertengkaran itu, Dumbledore – lah yang membunuh Adiknya. Tongkat sihirnyalah yang mencabut nyawa adiknya. Seorang kakak yang membunuh adiknya.

Dan bayangan akan mereka bertiga memenuhi pikiran Dumbledore, menutupi seluruh akalnya dengan kabut. Dia jatuh berlutut, menangis tersedu sedan, menyesali semua perbuatannya. Merasa putus asa, merasa tidak berguna sama sekali. Dumbledore terus menangis, hingga…

_Kau ingin kekuatan?_

Dumbledore mendongak. Cincin tersebut melayang pelan, keluar dari kotaknya. Dari batu cincin tersebut keluar bayangan keunguan, membentuk kepala seorang laki-laki, yang menatap Dumbledore dengan penuh intens. Wajah pria tersebut tanpa ekspresi, pucat, dan mengerikan, namun Dumbledore tidak mempedulikan detail seperti itu. Dia memandangi wajah tersebut.

_Kau ingin mengembalikan mereka?_

Dumbledore mengangguk.

_Kau ingin bersama mereka kembali?_

Dumbledore mengangguk.

_Kau ingin hidup bersama mereka, hidup bersama keluargamu, utuh, sehat, sejahtera? Meskipun kau tahu bahwa kau akan kehilangan banyak hal untuk itu?_

Dumbledore mengangguk bersemangat seperti anak kecil ditawari permen. Wajah dari cincin tersebut tersenyum, matanya menyala merah, tapi dengan ekspresi ramah.

_Kalau begitu, pakailah aku. Kau sudah tahu apa aku ini. Kau akan bisa mengembalikan mereka semua ke sisimu._

Dumbledore berdiri, tatapannya kosong. Dia menjulurkan tangannya, gemetar, ke cincin tersebut, yang masih melayang di udara… dan seolah bayangan Ariana melambai kepadanya, Ariana yang sehat, yang tidak pernah sakit jiwa, menemaninya di Hogwarts, bermain bersama di halaman bersama Aberfoth dan dirinya.

Ibunya… Kendra, yang temperamental dan cerewet, membangunkan Dumbledore setiap pagi, selalu mengeluh keras-keras akan kamarnya yang berantakan, tapi selalu, setiap hari, membersihkannya lagi. Ibunya yang datang di acara kelulusan di Hogwarts, dengan bangga menatap putranya maju ke depan sebagai lulusan terbaik… Ibunya, yang selalu membuatkan pai jeruk kesukaannya, Ibunya yang menyambutnya di rumah dengan tersenyum lebar.

Dan Ayahnya. Ayahnya, sehat segar bugar, mengajaknya bermain Quidditch di halaman. Ayahnya, yang gagah, berotot, tinggi, yang selalu menjadi figurnya. Ayahnya, yang pulang kemalaman dari kementrian, dimarahi Kendra, tapi toh hanya nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ayahnya yang mencoba memasak dengan hasil ikan gosong dan roti hitam, ditertawakan oleh Albus, Ariana, dan Aberfoth, dan lagi-lagi dimarahi oleh Kendra… Ayahnya sedang berciuman dengan Ibunya di kamar, dan Albus beserta Aberfoth yang membawa Quaffle mereka buru-buru kabur, berseru jijik… Ayahnya, yang menjemputnya di Kings Cross setiap liburan musim panas.

Dan mereka bertiga berdiri, tersenyum, Ariana melambai-lambai gembira. Dumbledore tersenyum, dan Ariana menjulurkan lidahnya secara kekanak-kanakan ke arahnya. Albus muda nyengir, dan mengejarnya.

Ujung jarinya sudah hampir memasuki lingkaran cincin tersebut

Ketika terdengar jeritan dari kejauhan.

Jeritan.

Dan lebih banyak lagi.

Hawa kegelapan yang sangat memenuhi udara. Dementor turun ke desa, ribuan jumlahnya, menyerang para Muggle yang tidak bisa melihat mereka sama sekali.

Anak-anak mati di pelukan Ibunya, Para Ayah tergeletak tak berdaya. Beberapa polisi dengan sia-sia menembakkan pistolnya. Suara letusan di kejauhan, dan suara tawa melengking tinggi.

VOLDEMORT! Teriak akal sehat Dumbledore. Bagai diserbu koloni Erumpent, Dumbledore tersadar dari transnya, dari hipnotis Horcrux tersebut. Dumbledore melompat berdiri. Dan sekejap, dia ingat langsung mengapa dia ada di sini, mengapa dia harus bergerak cepat. Seluruh desa dalam bahaya, akan koloni Dementor. Dan dia, Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Ketua Wizengamot, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, dan diakui sebagai penyihir terhebat sepanjang zaman, hanya duduk berlutut dari tadi, mengenang sisa-sisa akan keluarganya, egois yang sangat berlebihan, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Wajah dari cincin tersebut berubah murka, tidak lagi ramah. Dia berubah menjadi bentuk ular besar, yang mengangkat kepalanya, memamerkan taringnya, siap mematuk-

-hingga Dumbledore membuka botol racun basilisknya, dan dengan satu ayunan tongkatnya, racun Basilisk menyembur mengenai cincin Peverell.

Horcrux tersebut meraung, merintih, menjerit. Wajahnya berubah-ubah, menggeliat, kesakitan, dan meringis. Dengan desisan mengerikan yang terakhir, wajah tersebut lenyap menjadi gumpalan asap ungu pekat, dan cincin Peverell lenyap, meleleh oleh racun Basilisk. Sebuah bati kecil, seukuran batu akik, terjatuh ke lantai.

Batu Kebangkitan mendesis, menyala merah terbakar, namun tidak rusak sedikit pun oleh Racun Basilisk. Satu-satunya bagian cincin yang tidak berisi Horcrux Voldemort, benda gaib yang lebih sakti daripada seluruh ilmu Dumbledore dan Voldemort digabungkan jadi satu. Dumbledore mengangkatnya dengan tongkatnya, dan menaruhnya di saku jubahnya. Dia berlari keluar gubuk, menuju jalan berbatu.

Koloni Dementor telah turun, dan di langit terlihat jelas bahwa makin banyak Dementor tiba, berpesta pora akan manusia di desa. Mereka mengikik, senang akan makanan yang sangat banyak dan bebas dimakan, gratis untuk mereka semua. Dumbledore berlari lagi, dan dengan satu putaran, ber Apparate ke Kementrian Sihir. Bertekad akan menyelamatkan Desa, dia bertekad bahkan untuk membangunkan semua Auror yang sudah tidur di rumah untuk membantu mengusir Dementor-Dementor tersebut.

Tak perlu diberitahu, kelambanan mereka menyebabkan mereka datang ke lokasi beberapa jam kemudian, mendapati Desa sudah mati, langit sudah tidak gelap, melainkan menyala hijau akan tanda kegelapan, dan Dementor sudah berpindah. Dumbledore jatuh terduduk, dan batalyon Auror ternganga melihat seluruh Desa mati, hampir semua orang menghilang, dan beberapa mayat polisi di jalanan desa.

Dumbledore berdiri, berjalan perlahan ke mayat-mayat polisi tersebut, yang sudah dibaringkan oleh para Auror. Auror memeriksa setiap rumah, berusaha mencari yang tersisa, yang selamat.

Para polisi ini, para pembela keadilan Muggle, mereka mati dengan gagah, jelas memberikan perlawanan. Mereka meninggal dengan masih menggenggam pistol mereka, dan dari beberapa sisa darah di jalan, Dumbledore tahu bahwa mereka setidaknya telah membela desa mereka, menembak beberapa pelahap maut, dan bahkan mungkin ada yang berdiri dan berhasil menantang Voldemort sendiri dengan dagu terangkat. Tidak ada bekas luka sedikit pun pada mereka, mengindikasikan kutukan _Avada Kedavra_. Sadar akan apa saja yang mereka telah lakukan dalam sisa sisa menit terakhir hidup mereka, Albus dipenuhi hasrat untuk mencopot semua penghargaan yang pernah diterimanya, dan berpikir bahwa para polisi ini jauh lebih layak menerima semua itu daripada dirinya.

Dumbledore menarik nafas, dan menutup mata empat polisi yang masih terbuka. Sekarang mereka bisa tenang, dan Dumbledore kembali ke Komandan Auror di desa. Memberitahukan situasi serius yang sedang terjadi, dan mengharapkan tindakan segera dari kementrian.

Korban tewas di desa Little Hangleton yang ditemukan malam itu berjumlah delapan orang, enam di antaranya polisi, dan dua lagi adalah seorang anak kecil yang masih memegang pemukul Baseball nya, serta remaja perempuan yang mati kehabisan darah di sebuah rumah dekat Riddle Manor. Jumlah total seratus dua belas warga desa lenyap tanpa bekas. Pembantaian besar-besaran terhadap Muggle, pembunuhan massal, dan berita akan kemunculan Pangeran Kegelapan memenuhi seluruh Koran dan warta berita di seluruh penjuru negeri esok hari, temasuk nama Kau-Tahu-Siapa.

Ratusan mil, ratusan kilometer dari tempat tersebut, pria dengan mata merah, lubang hidung hanya berupa celah, tertawa melengking akan hal ini.

**.**

Harry dan Hermione menjadi orang pertama yang menyelesaikan sarapan mereka pagi ini. Mereka bersemangat, masih terbawa akan pesta Halloween yang sangat meriah semalam. Harry belum pernah menikmati pesta Halloween dengan tenang sepanjang hidupnya, dan menyadari bahwa ternyata pesta Halloween bisa sangat mengasyikkan.

Dia diajak Hermione ke menara Ravenclaw seusai pesta malam, sebagian karena penasaran, dan sebagian karena sedang tidak ingin seruangan dengan Ayahnya. Beberapa minggu belakangan, semenjak Basilisk dibunuh, Harry dan Hermione yang mood nya selalu bagus, selalu menyempatkan banyak waktu untuk mengobrol dan bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang. Harry dan Lily sudah menjadi teman baik, dan dia mulai bisa menerima bahwa Snape adalah sahabat Ibunya, dan bahkan Snape semakin hangat terhadap Harry, menceritakan lelucon, dan bahkan tertawa mendengar lelucon Harry.

Awalnya, Harry merasa tidak enak, karena semakin banyak berita serangan di koran, belum lagi kondisi di luar, mengindikasikan dengan jelas bahwa Voldemort sudah aktif benar-benar. Ini dikonfirmasi oleh Dumbledore, yang suatu pagi memberi tahu Harry bahwa cincin Peverell, salah satu Horcrux sudah hancur, namun begitu juga desa Little Hangleton, mati begitu saja. Dumbledore sudah menceritakan kepada Harry dan Hermione mengenai koloni Dementor.

Tapi, mau bagaimanapun juga, Harry tidak bisa tidak merasa senang setiap kali mengobrol dengan ibunya, bercanda dengan Alice, mengobrol Quidditch dengan Frank, Mark, Anthony, Davies, dan beberapa anak lainnya. Dia juga mengobrol riang dengan Ravenclaw angkatannya, dan selalu duduk bersama Hermione di jam makan. Mereka berpindah-pindah meja, dari Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, dan bahkan sekali di Slytherin, diajak oleh Severus Snape yang sedang sangat Good Mood, dan bahkan disambut dengan beradab oleh anak-anak Slytherin tanpa dingin. Harry sebenarnya meringis dalam hati, melihat Regulus Black muda, yang sangat mirip Sirius, lalu Bellatrix Black, yang seangkatan dengan Snape, yang wajahnya masih cantik (ya, cantik!), rambut hitamnya masih lurus, dan nada suaranya masih normal, tidak seperti suara bayi. Lalu juga ada Rodolphus Lestrange, Prefek kelas enam. Semuanya bersikap normal terhadap Harry dan Hermione aka Ivan dan Jean. Dalam hati Harry membatin kenapa bisa sangat aneh begini, di asramanya sendiri para Marauders telah berkali-kali mengerjai Harry, mengubah celananya menjadi boxer bermotif hati, mentransfigurasi bajunya menjadi daun, dan bahkan mencat rambutnya menjadi hijau.

Harry sendiri dianggap unik di asramanya, dia bersikap baik dan normal pada siapa saja, dan sangat hangat pada Lily, selalu tertawa mendengar Alice (yang, sangat mirip Fred dan George dalam selera humor), dan mengajak Mary untuk tertawa dan bersenang-senang sedikit. Frank, Mark dan anak-anak Gryffindor sudah mengetahui akan Harry sebagai ahli strategi Quidditch yang handal, dan mereka hanya pernah melihatnya bermain sekali, namun cukup membuktikan keahliannya. Harry menangkap Snitch berkali-kali dengan tangkapan spektakuler. Harry akrab dengan banyak Ravenclaw, dan beradab kepada Slytherin, hal yang sangat dibenci Sirius Black dan James Potter.

James semakin garang terhadapnya setelah mulai tersebar gosip akan hubungan Ivan-Evans, suatu nama yang dianggap lucu dan cocok oleh sebagian besar murid. Sebenarnya Remus sudah berkali-kali mencoba mengatakan padanya bahwa James tak akan menang, dari niatnya saja sudah jelas beda. Remus juga sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa tidak ada apa-apa antara Ivan dan Lily, dan tahu bahwa sebenarnya Ivan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Jean. Beberapa kali dia melihat Ivan dan Jean berciuman di tepi danau, dan beberapa bahkan di perpustakaan.

Remus satu-satunya Marauder yang bisa bersikap normal kepada Ivan, dan mereka sudah bisa berbincang dan mengobrol dengan beradab. Harry sendiri senang bisa mempunyai teman laki-laki sebayanya, begitu juga Remus. Remus sudah mendapatkan konfirmasi dari Ivan, bahwa dia dan Jean memang sudah berkencan, dan ketika Remus bertanya alasannya, Ivan hanya nyengir.

Orang pertama di Marauder, yang bisa membuat Ivan nyengir adalah Remus John Lupin.

Bagaimanapun juga, semalaman Harry dan Hermione berpesta di menara Ravenclaw, hal yang katanya lumrah di semua asrama. Anak-anak Ravenclaw memasang radio sihir kuno, mengeraskan suaranya secara sihir, memasang bola-bola menyala di langit-langit ruang rekreasi, dan mengeluarkan semua suplai makanan yang dengan "cerdas" sudah mereka kumpulkan untuk malam Halloween. Suatu tempat disko sihir dibuka, dan Harry serta Hermione berdansa dan menari sesuka hati, melepaskan semua ketegangan, bergabung dengan anak-anak Ravenclaw, yang ternyata juga bisa gila-gilaan di balik topeng kutu buku mereka. Menjelang hampir tengah malam, mereka menyelinap ke menara astronomi, dan berciuman mesra di bawah bintang-bintang.

Saat Mcgonagall menemukan Harry di luar asrama pukul satu, Harry hanya mengatakan habis dari perpustakaan, dan meminta maaf karena tidak sadar akan jam malam. Dengan hanya dikurangi 10 poin, Mcgonagall pergi. Sejenak Harry bingung apa yang dilakukan Mcgonagall di dekat menara Gryffindor jam satu pagi, namun menemukan sisa-sisa pesta di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, sampah di mana-mana, bekas kembang api, dan makanan serta minuman, Harry tahu bahwa Mcgonagall telah membubarkan paksa orang-orang yang berpesta dan menyuruh mereka tidur.

Dan pagi ini ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, Harry dan Hermione sudah berniat menghabiskan waktu bersama, dengan sopan menolak ajakan beberapa Ravenclaw untuk minum-minum di Three Broomstick.

Meja Gryffindor meriah, penuh pasangan-pasangan yang sudah janjian akan kencan di Hogsmeade. Lily bahkan mengatakan akan jalan-jalan bersama Sev (Jadi itu sebabnya dia sangat senang beberapa hari lalu, pikir Harry. Dia berhasil mengajak Lily kencan. Meskipun Lily jelas tidak menganggapnya begitu, tapi Snape jelas senang). Banyak murid sudah mengetahui bahwa Ivan dan Jean sangat akrab, jadi tidak ada yang bertanya mengapa mereka akan berduaan ke Hogsmeade. Beberapa anak, termasuk Alice sudah berkali-kali melempar pandangan penuh arti ke mereka berdua, dan nyengir-nyengir.

"Jadi, Ivan. Jean. Kalian akan kemana hari ini? Ini kunjungan Hogsmeade pertama kalian kan?" tanya Lily.

"Jalan-jalan saja," jawab Harry. Hermione mengangguk.

"Hogsmeade tidak kecil, bagaimana kalau kalian tersesat?" tanya Frank.

Harry tertawa. "Partnerku di sini," dia mencolek Hermione, "Sudah menghafalkan peta Hogsmeade dari buku. Tipikal Ravenclaw," jawab Ivan, yang menyuap pudingnya. Alice terkekeh dan Mark nyengir. Dari kejauhan, Remus jelas-jelas mengedipkan mata ke Harry.

Hermione mengangguk, dan berkata dalam hati, "Rusia." Harry mengeluh keras-keras, membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya.

Hermione melotot, dan bertanya, "Berapa orang yang kamu beritahu sebenarnya akan hubungan kita?"

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun! Mereka mengetahuinya sendiri. Alice dari pengamatannya, dan Mark serta Remus, mereka sudah beberapa kali melihat kita berciuman di tepi danau. Lily jelas tahu, Alice kan teman baiknya."

Hermione mengangguk pelan, menghela nafas, menyerah. Tapi lalu dia mengernyit, dan bertanya, "Tunggu. Remus sudah tahu akan hubungan kita?"

"Ya."

"Dan dia sudah tahu bahwa kamu dan Lily tidak ada apa-apa?"

"Yup," jawab Harry, menyuap pudingnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa James masih cemburu akan kamu dan Lily? Bukannya Remus sudah memberitahunya?" tanya Hermione.

"Remus sepertinya tidak tega dan tidak berani. Dia takut tidak dipercaya, dianggap berkhianat, dan semacam itu," ujar Harry.

Harry menarik nafas, dan melanjutkan, "Aku sadar akan posisi Remus, dia tidak punya teman akrab selain para Marauders. Sebagian besar murid mengenalnya dan menerimanya, ya benar, tapi mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah manusia serigala. Marauders menerimanya apa adanya, tanpa basa-basi. Kupikir Remus senang akan hal itu, bersama mereka dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri."

Hermione menatapnya tak percaya. Harry menatapnya balik, bertanya, "Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kamu menjadi begitu bijak?" tanya Hermione.

Harry tertawa. "Sejak aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu," Harry nyengir. Hermione nyengir balik.

Tak disadari oleh mereka berdua, dari tadi Alice mengamati perbincangan mereka berdua dan mencoba membaca apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali pembicaraan mereka, dalam bahasa asli mereka seperti biasa, tapi melihat Ivan dan Jean bertukar cengiran penuh arti, dia tahu. Alice nyengir lebar, dan bertanya, "Jadi, mau memberitahu kami apa rencana kalian untuk kencan kalian hari ini?"

Harry dan Hermione tersentak, dan Harry buru-buru berdeham, mematikan mantra alih-bahasa. "Kami tidak berkencan, cuma jalan-jalan," katanya.

Alice nyengir lebar, dan Hermione menggeleng. Harry berkata, "Eh, Frank. Tolong aku akan cewekmu di sini."

Frank nyengir, tapi dia mendekat ke Alice. Alice menoleh, dan mereka berciuman selama beberapa detik, sampai Lily berkata, "Alice….."

"Ya, Lily?" jawab Alice, masih mencium Frank.

"Alice….."

"Aaah baik, baik!" kata Alice, dan mengakhiri ciumannya. Frank nyengir lebar ke Harry, mengacungkan satu jempol. Harry merasa geli melihat orang tua Neville, mereka begitu mesra sejak bahkan masih kelas lima. Dia juga ingin melihat orang tuanya seperti itu, dan membatin dalam hati apakah sebaiknya memakai mantra Imperius untuk mengendalikan James beberapa minggu, membuatnya bersikap bagus terhadap Lily, sampai lily jatuh hati juga pada James, baru Harry akan membiarkan mereka berdua melanjutkannya.

Sarapan berlangsung dengan lancar dan menyenangkan, dan Harry serta Hermione keluar bersama-sama dengan Alice, Frank, Mary, Mark, dan Lily. Snape sudah menunggu di Aula Depan.

Frank, Mark, Alice, dan Mary yang sebenarnya masih agak bingung mengapa Lily masih mau berteman dengan Snape, untuk hari itu memutuskan mengubah pandangan mereka. Rambut Snape telah dipotong pendek rapi, dan untuk hari ini, berwarna Cokelat Kehitaman bersih, tidak hitam berminyak seperti biasanya. Cibiran khasnya hilang, digantikan dengan cengiran malu-malu. Dia sepertinya memakai setelan bajunya yang terbaik, Sweater hitam dan Jins sederhana, tapi efeknya bagus. Begitu mereka mendekat, Lily menyapa Snape, dan wajah Snape jelas-jelas memerah.

Mereka spontan melihat Snape sangat lucu, dan tertawa, kecuali Lily, yang cemberut ke mereka. Snape sangat tidak khasnya, dan jelas-jelas berusaha merubah penampilannya hari ini demi jalan-jalan bersama Lily. Lily sendiri menganggap itu sangat bagus, dan tersenyum bersemangat kepada Snape. Snape nyengir balik.

Melihat ini, Harry mau rasanya mentransfigurasi Snape secara utuh menjadi James. Dia seperti melihat perselingkuhan.

Mereka berdelapan berjalan berombongan ke kereta kuda yang akan membawa mereka ke Hogsmeade, dan Harry, Hermione, Mary dan Mark duduk sekereta. Banyak murid yang belum berangkat, tapi kata Mark itu bagus, mereka bisa menikmati desa untuk mereka sendiri. Mary mengangguk bersemangat. Thestral di depan mendengus, dan sepertinya mengernyit, merasa geli dia menarik kereta berisi para remaja jatuh cinta.

.

Setelah berpisah dengan Mark dan Mary, yang sepertinya berjalan ke arah stasiun. Harry tidak tahu mereka mau apa. Alice dan Frank menuju rumah minum Madam Puddifoot, dan Lily menarik Snape ke toko buku Hogsmeade. Harry tadinya sudah ngeri, berpikir Hermione akan melakukan hal yang sama, tapi sebaliknya, Hermione menarik Harry ke gang antara rumah-rumah, dan akhirnya mendorong Harry ke dinding, menangkap bibirnya dengan bibir Hermione sendiri.

Harry nyengir melihat tingkah Hermione, dan Hermione mendongak, berkata, "Bukan hanya kamu yang bisa agresif, Harry…" Lalu mereka berciuman lagi, Harry tangan kirinya membelai sisi tubuhnya, tangan kanannnya membelai rambutnya yang panjang hingga mencapai pinggang. Hermione melingkarkan tangannya lebih erat di sekeliling leher Harry, terkikik geli, dan berciuman lagi.

Orang-orang desa yang melewati gang tersebut berjalan cepat-cepat, ingin secepatnya pergi dari lokasi itu. Kalau dilihat, Harry dan Hermione seperti pasangan penuh hormon yang sudah menikah, sepertinya siap pergi ke ranjang, dan sebenarnya itu benar juga.

Hermione mengakhiri ciumannya, dan mereka menarik nafas. Harry nyengir, dan mendorong Hermione ke dinding di seberang, dan mereka berciuman lagi, buta akan hal sekeliling mereka.

Ya, pikir Harry, akhir pekan Hogsmeade tidak bisa lebih sempurna lagi. Bersama Hermione, cintanya, melupakan seluruh masalah duniawi sejenak, hanya ada mereka berdua, sungguh menyenangkan. Harry di tangan Hermione, dan Hermione di tangannya. Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa takdir tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka bersenang-senang cukup lama. Dan itu akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

**.**

Honeydukes cukup ramai seperti biasanya. Remus melihat-lihat tumpukan permen di toko, mengambil dua bungkus cokelat kodok. Peter sedang mengamati lollipop di ujung, dan James serta Sirius dengan rakus secara teknis sedang membuat toko tersebut sukses besar dengan membeli suplai besar-besaran. Remus mengeluh, mereka sangat kekanak-kanakan, tidak dewasa, rakus, melebihi nafsu makan manusia serigala. Peter menghampirinya, menenteng satu kaleng lollipop. Dia bertanya, "Di mana Sirius dan James?"

Remus mengedikkan kepala ke arah mereka berdua. Peter melongo sesaat, sebelum menjawab, "Sepertinya suplai dari dapur belum cukup, ya?" lalu nyengir.

Remus menggeleng, menghela nafasnya. Peter tertawa pelan. Remus selalu tahu bahwa Peter sebenarnya orang yang baik juga, cerdas, dan tidak jelek (baca: tampan). Dia seharusnya tidak perlu bergabung dengan mereka di sini, sama dengan Remus, kalau mau dipikir akal sehat. Remus dan Peter dua orang yang paling waras di antara para Marauders. Peter memandangnya, dan berkata, "Kamu tahu, ini pertama kalinya kita berbicara berdua saja selama beberapa tahun ini."

Remus mengangguk, dan tersenyum kecil. Peter tersenyum juga, dan bertanya, "Aku akhir-akhir ini jarang melihatmu, Remus. Kecuali di kelas, waktu makan, dan malam-malam di kamar. Kemana saja kamu?"

Remus mengernyit. Dia bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Peter bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dan Remus tahu kenapa: Dia kesepian. James dan Sirius telah mencapai masa-masa penuh hormon mereka, dan masing-masing mengejar gadis mereka, dan sibuk akan pembicaraan tak berguna para remaja tanggung. Sirius mengejar puluhan gadis, dan berhasil. James juga, namun lebih fokus kepada Lily, meskipun gagal terus. Sebenarnya, kalau saja dia bersikap lebih dewasa sedikit, itu pasti akan bisa, pikirnya. James hanya kurang dewasa, kekanak-kanakan, agak sombong dan arogan. Kepalanya besar, mengerjai banyak orang. Tidak heran Lily terus menolaknya. Lily tidak suka pria seperti itu, dia lebih memilih pria biasa, yang tidak banyak omong, dan wajar, serta cerdas. Jangan lupa, dewasa sedikit. Tadinya Remus berpikir kandidat paling kuat untuk itu adalah Ivan, tapi Ivan-

Well, Ivan jelas-jelas sudah tidak malu-malu akan hubungannya dengan Jean. Tadi saat menuju _Honeydukes_, Remus jelas-jelas melihat Ivan dan Jean berciuman sangat panas di gang, begitu intensnya sampai Remus heran mereka belum berlari ke penginapan terdekat, menyewa kamar, dan ke ranjang. Ivan mempunyai perasaan terhadap Jean, dan Jean jelas membalasnya sama besarnya. Remus bahkan meringis sedikit melihat pasangan ini, dia merasa melihat dua orang sedang bercinta ditampilkan secara terang-terangan di siang bolong yang cerah ini. Yah, tidak cerah-cerah amat, sih…. Langit di luar mulai gelap, sepertinya mau hujan. Remus sudah memanggil James untuk memberitahunya akan Ivan dan jean, tetapi dia buta akan sekelilingnya dan hanya berfokus pada _Honeydukes_, bersama Sirius.

Remus dan Peter membayar belanjaan mereka di kasir, menunggu James dan Sirius, yang sudah membawa tiga kantong plastik di masing-masing tangan mereka. Remus menggeleng bersama Peter, dan keluar lebih dulu.

Di luar cuaca menjadi agak jelek, langit tertutup awan kelabu tebal, berarak dengan cepat, menutupi desa. Beberapa petir menyambar. Angin bertiup kencang, dan Peter mengencankan Sweaternya, memasukkan tangannya ke saku. Remus, sebagai manusia Serigala, tidak begitu terpengaruh temperature, tapi dia juga menganggap cuaca menjadi dingin. Sepertinya akan ada badai. Sudah penghujung musim gugur, dan menurut Remus ini sudah wajar.

Sirius dan James keluar beberapa saat kemudian, belanjaan mereka tak terlihat, sepertinya sudah mereka kecilkan dan mereka masukkan ke saku. Tipikal James dan Sirius, tidak mau bersusah-susah. Mereka nyengir lebar, jelas puas akan permen mereka. Hal yang bisa mengalihkan James dari Lily adalah Lelucon dan Permen, termasuk cokelat.

Angin kembali bertiup, dan Sirius bergidik, James dan Peter juga. Bahkan Remus menganggap suhu juga menjadi dingin.

"_Guys_, mau ke Three Broomstick? Kita bisa menghangatkan diri di sana," kata Sirius. Mereka bertiga setuju, dan berjalan ke Three Broomstick. Dan, saat itulah Remus menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

Kabut turun, dan menyelimuti desa. Udara seperti berkeretak. Insting Serigalanya melolong, memberitahukan ada bahaya. Dia berhenti berjalan. James dan Sirius juga.

Peterlah yang bertanya duluan, "Kau mendengarnya?"

"Ya," jawab Remus. Dia melihat berkeliling. Langit semakin gelap, kabut menebal. Dia tidak bisa melihat lebih jauh daripada sepuluh meter. Dia mengendus-endus udara dengan curiga, mencari ancaman. Dan mendengarnya. Suara nafas yang berkeretak, kabut yang seperti nafas, dan perasaan dingin dan putus asa ini…

Remus mencabut tongkatnya, berusaha mempertahankan perasaan bahagia yang ada. Peter mengikuti, sepertinya sudah sadar juga. Mereka berdiri tegak, mencari-cari sekeliling dengan liar. James dan Sirius juga mencabut tongkatnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sirus. Mereka diam. Sirius berteriak putus asa, "KUTANYA APA INI?"

"SIRIUS DIAM!" raung Remus. Dia mencari-cari dengan liar. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di wajahnya. James dan Sirius bergidik kedinginan, bernafas cepat, dada mereka naik-turun.

Peter berbisik, "Tenang. Diamlah. Kalian akan membuat kita ketahuan!"

James dan Sirius kaget mendengar Peter yang memerintah, tapi mereka diam. Remus mendongak ke atas. Sirius dan James sudah jatuh terduduk, gemetaran. Pengaruh Dementor jelas sudah mengenai mereka, pikir Remus. Peter, ajaibnya, tetap tegak, dan meskipun wajahnya sudah basah kuyub akan keringat dingin, dia berwajah mantap. Suara keretakan nafas mereka sudah menghilang, tetapi dengan efek mengerikan. Mereka ditelan keheningan total. Mereka tidak berani bergerak menembus kabut.

Dengan insting, semata-mata, Remus berputar tepat pada waktunya. Dia berseru, "Expecto Patronum!"

Kabut perak percahaya mendesau keluar dari ujung tongkatnya, dan satu sosok berkerudung hitam, melayang di atas tanah, berhenti tepat di depan muka Sirius, dan mundur, melengking, mendesis marah. Dementor tersebut mendesis marah, mencoba maju, tetapi tidak bisa karena terhalang kabut perak Patronus Remus, yang, walaupun lemah, cukup melebar. Sirius dan James terlompat ke belakang, dan jelas bermaksud lari, sebelum Peter berseru juga, dan dari ujung tongkatnya keluar kabut perak Patronus juga. Dementor satu lagi tampak, mendesis marah juga.

Dua dementor ini mengelilingi mereka, dan bertambah jumlahnya. Tiga, empat, tujuh, sepuluh, sebelas Dementor! Hitung Lupin. Dia tak percaya ini, seharusnya Dementor di bawah control kementrian, berada di Azkaban, bukan di sini, di Hogsmeade, di akhir pekan seperti ini. Seluruh Dementor tersebut mendesis, dan dengan ngeri, Remus melihat Dementor tersebut membuat gerakan seperti menyibak kabut perak Patronus Remus dan Peter. Remus mundur perlahan, mereka berempat sudah dikepung, sudah berakhir.

Remus dalam hati berpikir mungkin hidupnya memang sudah ditakdirkan berakhir seperti ini. Dia menyesal dia tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi teman-temannya, menyesal karena sudah berkali-kali membawa mereka ke bahaya, perasaan putus asa dari Dementor meliputi dirinya.

Dan, mendadak, cahaya perak terang muncul dari kabut Dementor, berasal dari sebuah sosok berkaki empat yang berkaok seperti elang. Sosok tersebut mengelilingi mereka, mengusir para Dementor pergi, menerangi seluruh jalanan dan menyibakkan semua kabut Dementor. Satu sosok lagi datang menghampiri dengan cepat, wujudnya sama: Hippogriff. Patronus Ivan dan Jean.

"REMUS! PETER! SIRIUS! JAMES!"

Remus berputar cepat, masih gemetar. Ivan dan Jean berlari ke tempat mereka, wajah mereka keras, intens. Remus diam saja, tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ivan kepadanya, dia terlalu shock dan kaget akan kehadiran Dementor di sini. Sampai Jean menamparnya keras-keras.

Remus melongo, terbangun dari Transnya. Jean berseru, "BANGUN KAU, BODOH! BANTU MEREKA BERDIRI, DAN PERGI DARI SINI!"

Remus tergagap, "Ap-Apa yang-" tetapi Ivan menjejalkan cokelat ke mulutnya, dan perasaan hangat mengalir ke tubuhnya. James dan Sirius serta Peter juga sudah tersadar, dan mereka berdiri, bingung. Remus langsung ingat apa yang terjadi, dan berkata, "DEMENTOR! Bagimana bisa mereka di sini? Apa- Apa yang-"

"Desa sudah dikepung Dementor," ujar Ivan. "Kami sudah berhasil mengumpulkan sebagian besar murid di _Honeydukes_," Remus melihat bahwa benar, serombongan anak berlari-lari memasuki _Honeydukes_, dan banyak lagi datang, dibawa oleh Profesor Spinnet, dan beberapa Profesor lain, di antaranya Mcgonagall, dan Hooch. Patronus mereka masing-masing menyala-nyala, meskipun tak sekuat Patronus Ivan dan Jean. Jean mengawasi rombongan orang tersebut masuk, sebelum berkata, "Kami tahu, kalian mengetahui bahwa ada jalan rahasia kembali ke Hogwarts. Jadi, tolong pimpin murid-murid dan orang-orang desa ke Hogwarts, cari perlindungan, dan beritahu Dumbledore, kalau perlu para Auror. Cepat."

"Ke-ke Hogwarts?" gagap James.

"Ya. CEPATLAH!" teriak Ivan, sepertinya kehabisan kesabaran. James dan Sirius langsung berlari, dan Ivan menggeleng-geleng kesal. Jean berkata, "Remus, Peter, kalian juga sebaiknya cepat kembali ke Hogwarts. Beritahu Dumbledore akan situasi di sini, sekarang, pergi!"

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Peter.

Ivan menarik nafas, dan menjawab dengan tenang, "Patronus kami paling kuat. Kami akan lebih berguna di sini. Kami akan memberi kalian waktu untuk pergi."

Remus menelan ludah, dan menarik Peter pergi, sebelum berseru, "SEMOGA BERHASIL!" kepada Ivan dan Jean. Mereka berdua mengangkat jempol mereka, sebelum berpaling ke Patronus Hippogriff mereka.

Remus dan Peter masuk ke _Honeydukes_, dan mendapati kerumunan orang, sepertinya seluruh desa plus murid-murid, yang berdesakan. Bagaimana mereka semua bisa masuk, Remus tidak tahu. Setelah beberapa orang lagi masuk, Profesor Spinnet mengangguk, dan para Profesor berlari kembali ke luar, membawa Patronus mereka. James jelas berusaha berbicara pada kerumunan, tapi tanpa hasil. Remus menghela nafas, sebelum mengacungkan tongkatnya ke lehernya dan berkata, "_Sonorus!"_

"Baik semuanya, DIAM!" seru Remus dengan suara menggelegar. Semua orang langsung terdiam, dan memandangnya. Remus melihat berkeliling, menarik nafas dan berkata, "Kita semua akan ke Hogwarts. Dementor telah mengepung Hogsmeade, jadi tak ada harapan untuk kembali melewati jalanan. Kita akan kembali melewati terowongan bawah tanah. James, Sirius, kalian di depan! Tunjukkan jalan!"

James dan Sirius mengangguk, dan memimpin orang-orang ke arah jalan rahasia di gudang _Honeydukes_ dengan lagak penting. Remus menggeleng-geleng. Perlahan, kerumunan di ruangan toko berkurang, dan Peter mengangguk ke Remus, dan Remus memberi isyarat untuk pergi lebih dulu. Peter jelas sudah mau menolak, sebelum Remus melotot, dan Peter mencicit, lari. Sepertinya dia lebih takut pada Remus yang melotot daripada Dementor, pikir Remus.

Lily dan Alice menghampiri Remus dari kerumunan, keduanya pucat, dan wajah mereka sembab, sepertinya mereka tadi habis menangis. Lily bertanya duluan, "Mana Ivan dan Jean?"

"Mereka-mereka tinggal untuk membantu para Profesor menghalau Dementor," jawab Remus.

Alice menjerit, "APA? KAU GILA? DAN KAU MEMBIARKAN MEREKA DI SANA? ADA RATUSAN-MUNGKIN RIBUAN-DEMENTOR DI LUAR SANA! DAN KAU MEMBIARKAN-"

"AKU TAK BISA APA-APA!" teriak Remus. Alice kaget, dan mundur beberapa langkah, terisak. Lily juga terisak pelan, dan Remus merasa buruk karena sudah membentak mereka. Remus menarik nafas, dan berkata, "Mereka-Patronus mereka yang paling kuat. Mereka mengatakan mereka akan lebih berguna di sini. Mereka berkata akan memberi kita waktu untuk pergi."

Di saat bersamaan terdengar seruan dari luar, dan suara letusan luar biasa keras. Cahaya perak terang menerpa jendela, menyinari seluruh ruangan. Terdengar raungan marah, murka, dari langit, sangat keras dan jelas. Remus melompat ngeri, dan, sadar akan tugasnya, menarik Lily dan Alice ke gudang bawah tanah, menjejalkan mereka berdua ke terowongan. Lily mau memprotes, tetapi Remus berseru, "MAJU! Kau mau membuat yang dilakukan Ivan dan Jean sia-sia?"

Dan dengan itu, Lily ditarik pergi oleh Alice, menuruni tangga dari terowongan itu. Remus masuk juga, menarik papan pintu tingkap terowongan, dan melirik sekilas ke pintu gudang. Cahaya perak semakin kuat dan terang, dan raungan makin lemah. Remus bergumam, "Semoga berhasil, Ivan, Jean. Terima kasih."

Lalu dia menarik papan pintu tingkap, dan menutup pintu terowongan bawah tanah Hogsmeade.


	9. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here. Except the plot, actually. Everything's here belong to JK Rowling, WB, and others. If you don't believe me ask her. And there's no money making here.

* * *

Harry mengawasi sampai seorang anak kecil dan seorang perempuan yang sepertinya Ibunya. Mereka berdua dibawa oleh Profesor Spinnet. Mcgonagall, Hooch, dan Flitwick muda keluar dari Honeydukes, dan bergegas ke arah Harry dan Hermione, yang Patronus Hippogriff nya masih menyala. Patronus Mcgonagall, seekor kucing, dan Hooch, seekor burung hantu melayang mengikuti mereka. Flitwick tampaknya sudah mematikan Patronus nya.

Awan hitam di langit memekat, dan hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun. Hermione memandang langit, dan memperhatikannya lebih seksama. Harry mengikutinya. Para Profesor sudah mulai berdiskusi, mengenai apakah sebaiknya kembali ke kastil untuk berlindung.

Akhirnya, Hermione tampaknya menyadari sesuatu. Dia memekik pelan. Harry menoleh cepat ke arahnya, menaikkan satu alis, bertanya. Hermione hanya menggeleng-geleng, matanya masih terpaku ke awan hitam pekat di atas. Gerimis digantikan oleh hujan, dan Harry, merasakan perlahan rasa bahagia dalam dirinya menurun, menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah hujan. Itu adalah air dari Dementor, kabut pekat yang menyelimuti mereka memekat dan terkonsentrasi hingga akhirnya turun menjadi hujan. Dan, melihat gerakan awan-awan tersebut, Harry tak bisa menahan pekikan kagetnya juga.

Mcgonagall jelas sudah terpengaruh oleh air hujan ini, dan dia jatuh berlutut. Flitwick bergidik, dan Spinnet gemetar. Hanya Hooch yang masih tenang, atau setidaknya terlihat seperti itu. Wajahnya pucat. Dia mendekat ke Hermione, dan bertanya, "Ada apa? Apa yang kalian lihat?"

Hermione menggeleng perlahan lagi. Harry menarik nafas, dan bertanya pada Hooch, "Profesor, kira-kira berapa lama sampai para Auror tiba?"

Hooch menggeleng, tapi akhirnya menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu, jujur saja. Dumbledore mungkin bisa sampai ke sini sekejap mata, tetapi para Auror dari kementrian…"

Hooch menarik nafas, dan bertanya, "Di mana para Dementor? Dan mengapa awan hitam itu masih di sana, jika Dementor sudah pergi?"

Harry menjawab pelan, "Karena itu bukan awan…"

Hooch mengernyit, bingung. Dia berpaling ke Harry, dan bertanya, "Memangnya itu apa? Tak mungkin kan itu-"

Hooch memekik, menjerit, dan jatuh terduduk. Mcgonagall menahan nafas, Flitwick mencicit, dan Spinnet sepertinya membeku di tempat. Mereka terkaget semua, tak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat.

Di langit, awan hitam tersebut terlihat berarak perlahan, namun jika dilihat lebih seksama, itu bukanlah awan yang berarak. Itu adalah Dementor, para Dementor, dalam jumlah yang sangat besar. Ratusan… bukan, mungkin melebihi seribu jumlahnya. Mereka menebarkan kegelapan di sekeliling mereka, dan mereka berarak perlahan, menuju ke arah… Hogwarts. Ya, Hogwarts.

Harry mengumpat keras-keras, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengejar awan itu, seluruh pengetahuan bahwa itu adalah Dementor terlupakan. Dia mendengar Hermione berseru memanggil namanya, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Para Dementor itu melayang ke kastil, dan ratusan orang baru saja dia kirim ke sana. Harry tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mencapai kastil, tidak boleh…. Di sana masih terdapat Lily, Alice, James, Sirius yang menyebalkan, Remus, dan Dumbledore! Harry tidak bisa membiarkannya mati sekali lagi begitu saja, setelah apa yang telah mereka lakukan, setelah menyaksikannya mati di menara saat itu. Harry tidak bisa membiarkannya…

Dan pikiran-pikiran tersebut menggelapi kepala Harry, dia berlari menembus air hujan dari Dementor, berlari sepanjang jalan Hogsmeade, dengan Patronusnya masih di sampingnya. Dia berhenti di perbatasan desa, berseru ke Patronusnya, "HENTIKAN MEREKA!"

Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya ke langit, dan Patronusnya terbang ke atas, dan terlihat seperti titik kecil yang menyala pelan di tengah kegelapan di atas. Seperti setitik harapan… namun hanya sejenak. Kegelapan pekat menyelimuti titik cahay tersebut, dan patronus Harry menghilang. Meskipun demikian, awan hitam pekat tersebut terlihat berhenti berarak.

Dalam sepersekian detik, Harry berpikir bahwa Patronusnya berhasil menghentikannya. Namun dia melihat bahwa awan hitam tersebut makin pekat, semakin pekat, dan hujan yang menerpanya semakin deras. Mereka mengeluarkan suara mendesis marah, dan lapar.

Dan Harry sadar bahwa awan tersebut mengarah ke dirinya, turun ke bumi perlahan. Air hujan menutupi sekelilingnya, dan Harry berusaha dengan sia-sia, mengingat beberapa kenangan bahagia, dan menyerukan patronus. Hanya kabut perak yang keluar, dan kabut tersebut disibakkan dengan mudah oleh air hujan Dementor. Dia mencoba lagi, dan gagal.

Air hujan makin mempengaruhinya. Perasaan putus asa yang hebat makin menderanya. Dia akan mati di sini, di tengah hujan ini. Dia tahu itu. Lagi-lagi dia gagal melindungi teman-temannya, melindungi apa yang berharga bagi dirinya. Dia gagal mengalahkan Voldemort, walaupun sudah melakukan mundur waktu serta mengalami mati sebelumnya. Dan dari kejauhan, Harry mulai mendengar suara Ibunya memanggil-manggil dirinya..

"Harry…"

Ibunya merentangkan tangan di depannya, punggungnya menghadap matanya, dan memohon belas kasihan pada Voldemort…

"Harry…."

Kilatan cahaya hijau, dan Ibunya jatuh. Harry merangkak ke tepi boks bayinya, mau melihat Ibunya…

"HARRY!"

Dan Harry tersadar. Dia mengerjap, dan melihat sosok perempuan berlari ke arahnya. Itu bukan Ibunya… Ibunya masih hidup dan selamat di kastil, di Hogwarts! Dengan kesadaran bahwa Ibunya masih hidup, hanya dengan itu, Harry bangkit berdiri, dan berusaha melihat sosok perempuan tersebut.

Hermione.

Rambut pirangnya menempel di wajahnya, basah kuyub oleh hujan. Dia terus berlari ke arahnya, jelas menghampirinya. JANGAN, batin Harry. JANGAN KE SINI, JANGAN, aku tak sanggup melihatmu mati… Jangan ikuti aku…

"Harry, apa yang _kau_ lakukan!" seru Hermione.

Harry menggeleng lagi, dan sadar, mendorong Hermione, berkata cepat, "Jangan ke sini. Mereka semua mengarah ke sini. Lari-Pergi. Jauhi aku!"

"Harry…"

"Pergi dari sini, bawa Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Hooch, dan Spinnet, dan kembali ke Hogwarts. Lari. Aku akan mencoba melindungimu, walau sepertinya tak bisa-"

Dan SLAP! Harry terdorong mundur oleh kekuatan tamparan Hermione. Dia terjatuh.

Harry menatapnya tak percaya dari posisinya. Hermione, menamparnya, Hermione, orang yang tak pernah melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada dirinya, melakukan tamparan dengan sangat keras pada wajahnya, hingga ia terjatuh. Hermione…

"Kumohon, Harry," dia berkata. Harry melihatnya bergetar marah, dan kata-katanya sepertinya ditahannya sekuat tenaga agar tidak diteriakkan, "Setidaknya… Jangan berpikir bahwa kamu harus melakukan segalanya sendiri, Harry."

Harry melongo. Dan Harry sadar bahwa Hermione bukan gemetar marah, dia gemetar sedih. Dan dia menahan suaranya agar dia tidak menangis. Mereka saling pandang beberapa lama, dan dalam saat-saat itu mereka sama sekali lupa akan awan pekat Dementor di atas. Hujan Dementor tak mereka rasakan, dan sesaat hening. Di dunia ini, hanya mereka berdua. Harry dan Hermione…. Dua orang yang disatukan takdir untuk mengalami ini semua. Yang ditakdirkan untuk menaklukkan Voldemort dan harus mencobanya. Yang sudah pernah mati dan melakukan perjalanan mundur waktu dari Pegunungan Perantara. Yang akan selalu bersama hingga alam berikutnya, jika mereka berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort di sini…. Bersama. Selamanya.

Hermione menghela nafas sebal, dan berkata, "Setidaknya percayalah padaku, Harry. Kan kamu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku lebih jago dalam sihir dibanding kamu."

Usaha Hermione untuk melucu membuat senyum samar merayap di bibir Harry. Dia akhirnya tersenyum. Dia menjawab, "Tak bisakah kamu salah sekali-kali?"

Hermione mendengus, "Karena itulah kamu mencintaiku, kan?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Harry nyengir, dan menangkapnya. Dia berdiri tegak.

Dan seluruh indera mereka aktif kembali. Hujan makin deras, dan Dementor semakin dekat. Harry mengedikkan tangan kanannya, dan mengeluarka tongkat sihir lamanya. Hermione melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdiri berdampingan, empat tongkat terhunus bagai pedang. Mereka merasakan kekuatan tekad yang sangat tinggi mengaliri diri mereka, tubuh, jiwa mereka. Harry memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan desisan marah para Dementor… Tapi itu tidak lagi berarti baginya sekarang.

Dia bersama Hermione, dan akan selalu bersamanya, selama-lamanya. Harry mengacungkan kedua tongkatnya ke langit. Hermione mengikuti.

"Hermione?" tanya Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Sebelum terlambat, aku ingin bertanya padamu," tutur Harry. Hermione mengangguk.

Harry menarik nafas, dan bertanya, "Apa kenangan yang paling membahagiakan bagi dirimu?"

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Matanya masih menatap awan hitam pekat tersebut. Dia menjawab, "Menurutmu?"

Dementor di atas mendesis.

"Well, apakah aku termasuk di dalamnya?" tanya Harry.

Seluruh awan hitam di atas berdesis lapar. Air hujan menderas.

Hermione menarik nafas. Dia berhenti. Lalu, dia nyengir.

Hujan berhenti total, tetes terakhir jatuh ke bumi.

Itu segalanya yang diperlukan Harry.

Awan hitam tersebut terjun ke bumi dalam kecepatan tinggi, turun dari ketinggian ratusan, ribuan kaki di atas ke daratan, menyerbu mereka berdua.

Harry dan Hermione berteriak dengan segala suara mereka, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

Empat cahaya perak meluncur, satu dari tiap tongkat, dan menyatu di udara, menimbulkan suara ledakan yang dahsyat, menggetarkan bumi. Cahaya perak menutupi langit, menyibak seluruh awan Dementor. Sumber cahaya tersebut, sebuah bola cahaya sangat terang, masuk ke awan kelabu, menerangi seluruh langit, dari pegunungan hingga horizon Hogwarts. Seluruh kegelapan diterpa, tanpa ampun. Desisan marah dan takut para Dementor memenuhi udara, mereka kocar-kacir, berusaha menghindar dari cahaya, dengan sia-sia. Mereka lenyap satu per satu dengan terpaan cahaya tersebut.

Cahaya bola tersebut mengalahkan cahaya matahari musim gugur, dan sejenak seolah di langit muncul sebuah matahari baru, yang lebih cerah, bercahaya putih terang, menerangi seluruh daratan. Desisan terakhir terdengar di langit, dan Dementor lenyap seluruhnya. Langit berwarna biru bersih, dengan matahari yang menjadi terlihat pucat dibandingkan dengan bola cahaya patronus. Patronus berukuran raksasa tersebut memudarkan cahayanya, dan tampaklah wujudnya: Hippogriff berukuran raksasa. Sayapnya terbentang luas dan lebar, membentang dari ujung Barat ke ujung Timur desa. Dia melayang di tengah langit. Hippogriff tersebut memandang ke dua remaja yang telah memanggilnya, jauh di bawah. Dan dia membungkuk.

Harry dan Hermione mengangguk.

Patronus tersebut buyar menjadi milyaran butir cahaya, dan bumi dipenuhi hujan bola cahaya perak, menerpa, menghilangkan seluruh sisa-sisa air dari hujan para Dementor. Seluruh perasaan putus asa, takut, yang dirasakan Harry dan Hermione lenyap seketika. Bola-bola cahaya tersebut menerpa mereka, dan mengeringkan seluruh tubuh mereka yang basah. Cahaya matahari kembali bersinar, dan kali ini terlihat sangat hidup seolah telah ditolong juga oleh Patronus. Semua sisa-sisa dan bukti bahwa Dementor sebelumnya telah menyerang lenyap, dan langit biru serta cahaya matahari seolah tertawa riang bersama.

Harry tersenyum, dan menoleh memandang Hermione. Dia juga tersenyum.

Perasaan cinta mereka berdua sangat intens saat ini, mereka bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengekspresikan hal tersebut. Sejenak diam, hanya terdengar kicau burung, dan suara kaki berlari-lari

Harry dan Hermione berpaling, dan melihat Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Spinnet, plus Slughorn, datang berlari-lari menghampiri mereka. Mcgonagall begitu leganya melihat mereka berdua hingga memeluk mereka sekaligus dengan pelukan-pematah-tulang khas Mrs. Weasley. Harry tersedak.

"Profesor… nafas…."

"AKU SANGAT LEGA!"

"Profesor…" Pinta Hermione, sepertinya dia terdekap kepalanya.

"KALIAN-KALIAN! OH!" Dan Mcgonagall mulai menangis. Hooch menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, nyengir ke Harry dan Hermione. Flitwick tersenyum, dan Spinnet bertanya, "Kalian-itu tadi-"

"Ya, Profesor?" Tanya Harry, menyembulkan kepalanya dari bahu Mcgonagall.

"Tadi-tadi itu kalian yang-"

Harry mengangguk. Spinnet menganga dan berkata, "_Bloody Hell!_" ala Ron.

Slughorn juga ternganga. Dia berdeham, dan berkata, "Aku ke sini sebenarnya untuk memberi sedikit bantuan. Dumbledore sendiri sebenarnya sedang ada di London, di Kementrian Sihir. Dia sedang bersidang sebagai ketua Wizengamot. Aku sudah mengirim Patronus kepadanya, memberitahu kondisi darurat di Hogsmeade, dan memintanya membawa sebanyak mungkin Auror yang bisa dijejalkannya ke tempat pemberangkatan menuju tempat ini. Tapi tak kusangka-Yeah," gumam Slughorn, "Aku sempat melihat Patronus tadi di langit… sebelum memecah… Belum pernah aku melihat sesuatu seajaib itu…"

"Percayalah, Profesor, kami juga belum pernah," kata Hermione. Mcgonagall akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan menatap Harry dan Hermione. Dia tersedak mendengar kenyataan ini. Tapi dia tersenyum.

"Yang penting kalian selamat, Ivan, Jean," ujarnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Harry dan Hermione, dan mereka disalami Hooch, Slughorn, dan Spinnet. Harry melakukan semacam High-Five dengan Flitwick, yang meloncat tinggi dan mencapai ketinggian Harry. Harry menangkapnya dan menurunkannya, tertawa-tawa hebat. Mereka melihat sekeliling.

"Yah, setidaknya sekarang sudah aman. Dan tidak ada kerusakan, kalau boleh kubilang," ujar Hooch. "Baik, mari kita kembali… atau mau ke Three Broomstick? Masih akhir pekan, kalau boleh kutambahkan, lho-"

"_Bloody Hell_"

Mereka bertujuh berpaling ke arah jalanan besar Hogsmeade, tepat di samping mereka. Beberapa orang berjubah hitam muncul di sana, berdiri, dan melihat-lihat sekeliling. Mereka semua memakai topeng.

"Aku tak menyangka sama sekali kalian bisa mengusir seribu Dementor tersebut. Tadinya kami ke sini dengan niat untuk membawa mayat-mayat sisa saja, tapi ternyata…" kata orang yang berdiri paling depan.

Mcgonagall maju selangkah, dan berkata pelan seakan tak percaya, "Rosier?"

"Ah, Profesor Mcgonagall," seru orang tersebut dengan riang. Dia maju selangkah, tetapi Mcgonagall mengacungkan tongkatnya. Orang tersebut berhenti.

"Ah, Profesor…" dia menggeleng-geleng. "Well, selalu ke inti permasalahan, ya? Baiklah…"

"Evan, tidakkah kamu pikir sebaiknya kita kembali saja? Dementor jelas gagal menjalankan tugas mereka, dan kita-"

"Oh, tenanglah, Avery," sergah Rosier. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di bahu orang yang bernama Avery, dan berkata, "Pangeran Kegelapan menyuruh kita datang ke desa, mengambil mayat-mayatnya, dan menghancurkan desa, lalu kembali kan? Nah, masalahnya adalah, kita tak mungkin kembali tangan kosong, kan?"

Avery mengangguk pelan. "Nah, Pangeran Kegelapan memang mengatakan mengambil mayat-mayatnya. Tetapi dia tidak menjelaskan jumlahnya. Mereka ada tujuh, bukankah kau pikir mereka juga manusia? Bisa menjadi mayat juga?"

Kelompok Mcgonagall mencabut tongkat sihir mereka. Para Pelahap Maut masih berdiri tenang tak bergeming sedikit pun. Rosier berpaling ke mereka lagi.

"Aduh, Profesor, dan… dua juniorku ya… maaf sekali, tapi kalian ada di waktu dan tempat yang salah. Desa ini akan kami hancurkan sebentar lagi, dan kalian juga sudah mengusir semua Dementor yang kami kumpulkan dengan susah payah. Yah.. jadinya kami tak bisa melepaskan kalian begitu saja kan?" tutur Rosier riang.

"Diam dan cabut tongkat kalian! Atau pergi dari sini!" seru Mcgonagall.

"Ah, Profesor, kamu temperamental sekali… dan omong-omong, kami tak akan pergi, kami harus membawa mayat kalian. Tetapi, Profesor, aku mau meminta satu saja, sebelum kalian menjadi bagian dari tanah…" kata Rosier.

Mcgonagall menggeram.

"Tak bisakah sekali saja kau memberiku nilai 'O'?"

Mereka ternganga sejenak. Setengah detik, dan Harry serta Hermione tersadar dari trans mereka berkat indera mereka, yang menangkap gerakan dari belakang mereka. Mereka berpaling memunggungi Pelahap Maut.

Dari hutan, keluar satu, dua, tiga, empat. Ya, empat Raksasa besar, jelas keempatnya sudah dewasa penuh, membawa pentungan besar. Mereka berjalan perlahan ke tempat mereka.

Harry dan Hermione tahu mereka dikepung. Di depan raksasa, di belakang Pelahap Maut. Rosier menganggukkan kepala, bergumam, "Bunuh mereka."

"BERPENCAR!" seru Mcgonagall. Hermione menggenggam lengan Harry dan menariknya. Belasan mantra hijau meluncur di tempat tadi mereka berdiri, dan Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn serta Spinnet ber-Apparate. Para Pelahap maut juga ber-Apparate, mengejar mereka. Hooch berlari sprint dengan kecepatan laksana atlet Olimpiade, menghindari kutukan-kutukan dari tiga Pelahap Maut yang tersisa. Hermione dan Harry berlari di antara rumah-rumah, menghindari mantra-mantra yang beterbangan.

Mereka muncul di jalan lain desa, dan melihat Slughorn, Mcgonagall, Flitwick sedang berduel dengan kira-kira tiga pelahap maut masing-masing. Mereka berduel di atap-atap rumah. Harry berlari dengan Hermione ke arah jalan lain desa, ketika beberapa mantra peledak jatuh di depan mereka. Harry menarik Hermione tepat pada waktunya, dan Hermione menggunakan mantra pelindung di punggung Harry tepat pada waktunya juga. Mantra pelindung tersebut memantulkan beberapa mantra bius yang di arahkan ke mereka, dan Hermione mencoba membalas dengan beberapa mantra Reduktor kuat.

Para penyerang mereka berada di atap-atap rumah, dan mantra reduktor menghantam atap-atap, memecahkan atap rumah – rumah. Harry memasang mantra pelindung juga, dan menghunus tongkat _Holly_ miliknya. Harry berseru, "Hermione, bantu aku!"

Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya dalam gerakan atas ke bawah yang mulus, dan mentransfigurasi pecahan-pecahan genting menjadi anjing-anjing berukuran besar, yang langsung menyerang dua pelahap maut di dekat mereka. Harry melepaskan mantra bius sederhana secara beruntun ke dua orang tersebut. Mereka kena, dan Harry sejenak mengagumi presisi tongkat Pinus nya, Gregorovitch jelas punya gaya, bisa menciptakan tongkat sihir dengan ketepatan penembakan sangat mengagumkan. Dan, kecepatan mantra yang diluncurkannya juga jauh lebih cepat.

Hermione sendiri melakukan mantra transformasi sederhana ke atap rumah yang lain, mengubahnya menjadi luncuran mulus. Dua pelahap maut di atasnya sejenak berusaha mengendalikan keseimbangan, berusaha tidak jatuh, namun Hermione berseru, "_Flippendo!"_ dua kali, dan kedua Pelahap Maut tersebut jatuh terperosot, dan menghantam tanah, sepertinya pingsan.

Harry mengacungkan jempol, dan berkata, "Keren."

"Kau juga," jawab Hermione.

"Well, yeah, sekarang mari kita coba bantu-"

Terdengar suara letusan keras dan gemuruh, dan mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara.

Beberapa rumah dalam jarak sepuluh meter dari mereka ambruk, dan dua di antaranya hampir langsung rata dengan tanah, meninggalkan sisa-sisa berupa timbunan puing-puing beton, kayu, dan besi. Harry dan Hermione melongo, sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana rumah-rumah tersebut bisa rubuh begitu saja. Untungnya bagi mereka, keingin tahuan mereka langsung terjawab dengan munculnya penyebab kehancuran tersebut.

Dua dari empat raksasa, besar, tinggi, mencapai sepuluh meter atau lebih, menarik kembali pentungan raksasa mereka yang tadi mereka ayunkan ke rumah-rumah tersebut. Kedua raksasa tersebut melangkah dari puing-puing ke jalanan tempat Harry dan Hermione berdiri kaku. Salah satu raksasa melihat mereka, dan terlihat menyenggol temannya. Temannya seperti akan memprotes, tetapi raksasa satu lagi itu menunjuk-nunjuk dengan antusias ke arah Harry dan Hermione. Raksasa satunya menoleh, dan melihat mereka juga. Mereka berdua memasang wajah jelek mereka menjadi semacam ekspresi nyengir. Raksasa pertama mengayun-ayunkan pentungannya dengan bergairah.

"Um-Apakah ini keadaan gawat, Hermione?" tanya Harry.

"Kubilang, sih iya," jawab Hermione. Harry menelan ludah. Dia bertanya, "Aku sama sekali tidak ingat mantra untuk melawan raksasa. Apa mantranya, Hermione?"

Hermione juga ikut-ikutan menelan ludah. Kedua raksasa bergerak ke arah mereka. "Aku… sebentar-kalau tidak salah-"

Salah satu raksasa melakukan gerakan luar biasa cepat, untuk ukurannya. Dia melenguh, menerjang ke tempat Harry dan Hermione berdiri. Harry memekik kaget dan menarik Hermione, ber-Apparate ke tempat pertama yang dipikir olehnya: Atap bangunan di sampingnya, tempat dua Pelahap Maut yang dibiusnya masih terbaring.

Pentungan raksasa menghantam tempat mereka berdua tadi berdiri. Harry menggenggam tongkatnya erat-erat, meluncurkan lima mantra bius beruntun ke arah si raksasa. Semuanya terpantul, dan mengarah ke rumah-rumah di sekeliling, yang jebol satu per satu karena kekuatan mantra bius tersebut. Raksasa satunya lagi, yang masih di belakang raksasa pertama, meraung dan melenguh ke rumah tempat Harry dan Hermione berdiri. Harry ber-Apparate lagi, dan muncul di atap rumah di samping rumah tersebut. Rumah tempatnya berpijak tadi sudah menjadi timbunan puing bangunan.

"Hermione, bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku TIDAK TAHU!" seru Hermione.

Harry melongo memandangnya. Tidak tahu? Tidak tahu? Matilah kami-

"HARRY!" Jerit Hermione. Dia bertindak langsung, meluncurkan beberapa mantra peledak ke wajah si raksasa yang sudah ada di belakang mereka. Satu mantra meledak di hidungnya, tapi tiga lainnya memantul kembali ke arah mereka, memaksa Harry dan Hermione ber-Apparate lagi. Mereka muncul di atas atap rumah, persis di sebelah puing-puing rumah yang tadi mereka lihat dihancur leburkan oleh para raksasa pertama kali.

Mereka sekarang menghadap punggung para raksasa. Raksasa kedua memeriksa puing-puing rumah yang baru saja dihancurkan oleh pantulan mantra peledak Hermione. Raksasa satunya lagi menoleh-noleh, jelas mencari-cari Harry dan Hermione.

"Sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Harry. "Bagaimana caranya para Auror menghadapi Raksasa?"

"Aku-aku tidak tahu," jawab Hermione lemah. Dia melanjutkan, "Ada caranya di pelatihan Auror, tapi cara untuk melakukannya hanya ditulis di sedikit sekali buku, dan buku-buku tersebut belum ada yang suah kubaca!

"Lalu apa? Jadi bagaimana biasanya raksasa dikalahkan atau mati?" tanya Harry tidak sabar.

"Mereka-mereka tidak ada yang berumur panjang karena biasanya mereka saling berkelahi antar sesamanya. Yang paling efektif untuk menghadapi raksasa adalah raksasa lainnya," jawab Hermione. Kedua raksasa sekarang memeriksa dengan teliti puing-puing rumah bekas ledakan Hermione.

"Agh! Coba kalau ada raksasa lain di pihak kita di sini…" keluh Harry. Dia menoleh-noleh, seolah mencari-cari raksasa yang akan menolong mereka. Tapi Hermione terdiam, dan mulutnya melongo lebar. Pemahaman merasuki matanya, dan dia berkata, "Harry, kita tak perlu memanggil raksasa ke sini. Cukup kita buat saja!"

Harry mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. Tapi Hermione sudah berlari ke pinggir atap yang persis di sebelah puing-puing rumah, dan Harry mengikutinya. Hermione mengacungkan kedua tongkatnya, melakukan gerakan zig-zag. Harry mengenali gerakan tersebut, dan melongo. Dia tidak memikirkannya sama sekali! Padahal dia mendapat nilai paling tinggi dalam pelajaran mantra tersebut, lebih tinggi dari Hermione! Harry ber-Apparate sendirian, ke atap rumah lain, di sebelah puing-puing juga, yang masih terbakar dengan nyala api kecil. Dia melakukan gerakan menyayat juga dengan kedua tongkat sihirnya, dan membayangkan bentuk yang diinginkannya.

"_Reformio_!" seru Hermione. Harry mengikuti beberapa detik kemudian.

Dari puing-puing tersebut, batu-batu, kayu, besi, kerikil, sampai paku-paku semuanya bergerak. Puing-puing tersebut terangkat, menyatu, membentuk batangan besar, dua batangan besar, empat, kemudian menyatu lebih banyak lagi, termasuk beberapa bagian beton pondasi rumah, semuanya menempel, membentuk, menggeliat, dan akhirnya membentuk dua wujud menakjubkan: Harry membentuk dua raksasa besar, lebar, bertangan besar dan kokoh, keduanya berlutut, serta Hermione membentuk dua raksasa seperti Harry, tapi raksasanya sudah berdiri, lebih langsing dan lebih proporsional, serta tegak.

Hermione mengangkat kedua tongkatnya, dan melakukan gerakan memanjang secara perlahan dari atas ke bawah, dan berkata, "_Tennus Calculus_".

Harry tahu mantra itu, mantra Transfigurasi sederhana yang mereka pelajari saat kelas satu. Mantra mengubah material, menjadi Batu. Batu gunung, tepatnya. Hermione menarik nafas, dan berseru keras, "_STATUM LOCOMOTOR_!"

Harry, menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia hanya melongo mengagumi hasil kerja mantra Hermione yang brilian, buru-buru berpaling ke patung raksasanya yang masih berlutut diam. Dia mengubah mereka berdua menjadi batu juga, berwarna hitam legam. Tidak sebagus milik Hermione yang berwarna biru gelap mulus mengkilat, namun miliknya tampak lebih kokoh. Harry menarik nafas, berkonsentrasi sekuat tenaga, dan berseru, "_STATUM LOCOMOTOR_!"

Keempat raksasa batu berpendar kuning sesaat, dan setelah pendar tersebut memudar, terdengar bunyi keras sekali, seperti batu dijatuhkan. Bunyi ini didengar oleh empat raksasa pelahap maut, yang dari tadi masih sibuk menghancurkan lebih banyak rumah, dan dua di antaranya masih memeriksa puing bangunan tempat Harry dan Hermione, beberapa menit lalu. Mereka semua menoleh, bahkan beberapa Pelahap Maut menoleh.

Raksasa Batu Harry bangkit berdiri dengan bunyi derit luar biasa keras, berdiri tegak hingga kepala mereka beberapa meter di atas Harry, yang berada di atap rumah. Raksasa Batu Hermione melangkah ke jalanan, memutar-mutar pergelangan tangan mereka, dan satu di antaranya memeriksa tangannya dengan penuh minat. Raksasa Harry melangkah ke jalan juga, dengan bunyi berdebum keras. Mereka menggoyang-goyangkan kepala, dan mengangkat kedua kepalan tangan mereka masing-masing, mengamatinya. Satu raksasa Hermione melakukan sedikit pamer dengan lompat ke udara, setinggi rumah, dan mendarat dengan gempa kecil yang merata di beberapa blok.

Harry ber-Apparate ke tempat Hermione, sesaat dengan instingnya mau melakukan tos tangan atas hasil Transfigurasi mereka, terutama mantra Animasi. Tetapi dia menahannya, dan bertanya, "Apalagi sekarang?"

Kedua raksasa biru Hermione, yang paling dekat, juga menoleh ke Hermione. Para Pelahap Maut dan Profesor semuanya berhenti sejenak, memandang keempat raksasa Batu, kemudian ke Hermione juga. Hermione jelas bingung dan agak malu, diperhatikan banyak sekali pihak. Tapi dia menarik nafas, mengendalikan dirinya, dan menjawab, "Well, mantra animasi membuat benda yang kamu beri 'nyawa' untuk mematuhi perintahmu, orang yang melancarkan mantra tersebut. Jadi, yah, kukira yang perlu kamu lakukan tinggal memerintahkan mereka," jawab Hermione, bibirnya bergetar pelan.

Harry mengangguk, berkata pada Hermione, "Kamu atasi raksasa di sana itu, yang lebih jauh, dan aku dua yang dekat ini. Oke?" Hermione menggigit bibirnya, dan mengangguk pelan.

Harry mengangguk lagi, dan ber-Apparate kembali ke atap rumah di sebelah Raksasa Batu miliknya, yang masing-masing mengingatkan Harry pada Dudley. Kedua raksasa tersebut memalingkan kepala mereka yang sepertinya bagian wajah (Harry tidak memberi detail wajah di kepala mereka, tidak seperti raksasa Hermione yang memiliki bentuk seperti hidung di bagian wajah mereka).

Sesaat senyap. Semuanya diam. Kecuali dua raksasa di dekat Harry, yang sudah berdiri, meskipun keduanya masih melongo. Raksasa di kejauhan, di lain desa, berdiri diam.

Akhirnya, yang melakukan gerakan pertama ternyata Profesor Flitwick, yang berduel di atap melawan empat Pelahap Maut dari tadi. Dia melancarkan mantra bius sangat kuat yang menghantam satu di antaranya dan melempar Pelahap Maut malang tersebut ke atap rumah seberang.

Bunyi GUBRAK bergema di seluruh desa.

"SERANG MEREKA!" jerit Hermione, menunjuk histeris ke dua raksasa di kejauhan.

"HAJAR MEREKAAAA!" teriak Harry, mengacungkan tinjunya ke dua raksasa raksasa yang dekat dengannya. Dan, sekejap, pertempuran dimulai kembali.

Para Profesor dan Pelahap Maut berduel, salah satu raksasa Harry, yang lebih besar, mengaum keras dan memukul-mukulkan tinjunya ke dadanya, seperti gorilla raksasa, King Kong, yang pernah Harry tonton. Raksasa Harry yang kedua melakukan serangan lebih dulu, dia melenguh, berlari ganas ke arah dua raksasa beneran yang juga meraung, berlari maju. Raksasa Harry yang seperti king Kong berlari dengan empat anggota badan. Alias empat tungkai. Tampaknya mantra animasi Harry untuk yang ini kurang sempurna.

Empat raksasa berlari saling menyerbu, tiap langkah mereka menggetarkan fondasi-fondasi rumah desa, dan, dengan raungan besar, raksasa Harry yang paling depan menerjang salah satu raksasa. Pentungan raksasa tersebut terlempar, menghantam rumah, yang terbelah jadi dua dan roboh. Dua raksasa tersebut bergumul, berguling, meluluh lantakkan satu, dua, empat… dan lebih banyak lagi rumah. Raksasa Harry yang kedua, Harry setengah menduga bahwa dia akan menyerbu dengan liar. Dia tidak salah juga.

Raksasa batu Harry menangkap pergelangan kaki raksasa Pelahap Maut, mengangkatnya ke udara, dan memutar-mutarnya seperti pelempar martil. Dia melepaskan kaki tersebut, dan Raksasa pelahap maut terlempar, menghantam dan meratakan dua rumah secara beruntun, diikuti rumah-rumah di sebelahnya, roboh seperti terkena efek domino.

Raksasa Hermione juga berlari ke arah raksasa Pelahap Maut di sisi lain desa, tetapi tidak seperti raksasa Harry yang brutal, mereka lebih elegan, berlari melompati rumah-rumah, meskipun tiap mendarat menghasilkan gempa skala kecil. Mereka berhadapan dengan raksasa Pelahap Maut.

Salah satu raksasa tersebut mengayunkan pentungannya ke kepala raksasa batu Hermione, namun ditangkis dengan satu tangan batunya, membuat pentungan kayu tersebut patah menjadi dua. Raksasa pemegang pentungan tersebut berhenti, kaget, mengamati pentungannya yang patah. Setelah dua detik, raksasa yang menangkis tadi memukul kepala raksasa pementung dengan gaya karate, mengakibatkan raksasa tersebut terjatuh dan menggelinding, menghantam rumah terdekat, yang sepertinya merupakan Toko Lelucon Zonko. Rumah tersebut menjadi puing beberapa detik kemudian. Raksasa pemukul berlari menghampirinya, siap menyerang lagi.

Raksasa teman si pementung melongo sesaat, sebelum berpaling ke musuh di depannya. Raksasa batu yang ini lebih kecil sedikit, namun ternyata Hermione tidak membuatnya dengan salah. Raksasa batu ini dengan lincah menghindar dari pentungan, merunduk, dan melakukan semacam gerakan _Capoeira_, menendang dan meloncat ke wajah raksasa lawannya. Raksasa tersebut terjengkang.

Harry tanpa sadar melongo menonton pertarungan raksasa Hermione. Jelas mantra Hermione jauh lebih superior, raksasa miliknya bertarung dengan hebat, seperti atlit tarung derajat. Raksasa Hermione yang pertama jelas menjadikan raksasa lawannya seperti sansak tinju. Terlihat raksasa tersebut makin lama makin tidak bisa membalas. Tetapi, kejutannya adalah, raksasa Hermione yang lebih kecil-lah yang melakukan kemenangan terlebih dahulu dalam Pertarungan Raksasa ini. Dengan satu gerakan mulus, dia melompat ke atas kepala raksasa lawannya, melakukan _Head Kick_ salto secara tiga kali berturut-turut, dan mendarat memunggungi lawannya secara elegan, ya, kalau elegan termasuk menghasilkan gempa yang membuat miring beberapa rumah di jalan tersebut.

Harry tersadar dari longo-an, dan menoleh ke arah raksasanya. Rupanya raksasa pertama Harry, yang berlari dengan empat kaki dan lebih besar, sudah meng-KO lawannya juga. Sekarang dia dan raksasa Harry satunya lagi bahu-membahu menghajar raksasa lawan, yang lebih besar dari mereka berdua. Pilihan tepat, karena raksasa Harry yang tadi melawannya sudah kehilangan tangan kanannya. Melihat mendapat partner, sepertinya raksasa satu-tangan tersebut semakin bersemangat, meraung, memukul-mukul, membanting bersama temannya. Harry teringat Dudley dan gengnya menghajar anak-anak yang lebih besar di SD dulu secara keroyokan. Dalam hati Harry merasa kasihan juga pada raksasa tersebut.

Pikirannya dialihkan oleh suara GUBRAK luar biasa keras, dan suara gemuruh. Kedua raksasa Hermione rupanya juga sedang mengeroyok raksasa satunya milik mereka, dan sepertinya mereka sudah selesai. Raksasa tersebut paling kecil.

Dan suara GUBRAK keras lagi dari dekat Harry memperlihatkan bahwa raksasa yang dikeroyok oleh kedua raksasa Harry ternyata lebih kuat dari dugaan mereka, sepertinya ini pemimpin para raksasa tersebut. Badannya sudah memerah-merah, tetapi dia tidak menyerah, dan masih melawan dengan gigih.

Hermione melihat kesulitan ini, dan berseru ke kedua raksasanya (yang sedang melakukan tos tangan) ,"HEI!"

Kedua raksasa batu Hermione menoleh ke arahnya. Hermione melompat-lompat tidak sabar, menunjuk-nunjuk ke pertarungan raksasa Harry dengan raksasa bos (ya, Hermione sudah menamainya raksasa bos). Dia berteriak lagi, "HAJAR DIA! BANTU MEREKA! CEPAT!"

Kedua raksasa Hermione berlari Sprint dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, dari tepi desa ke tengah desa tempat pertarungan, merubuhkan sebagian besar rumah yang mereka lewati. Sekarang raksasa Hermione ikut bergabung, mereka berhasil menjatuhkan raksasa tersebut, dan mereka berempat sekarang melakukan gerakan menginjak-injak raksasa tersebut. Harry meringis.

Hermione sudah menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, sesekali mengintip dari sela-selanya, sebelum menutup lagi, berkata pelan berkali-kali, "oh tidak… ih.. brutal…. Barbar… Oh jangan! Tendang kepalanya! Eh kenapa aku menyemangati? Oh tidak… Agh… itu pasti sakit…."

Satu ledakan besar dari salah satu atap rumah menyadarkan Hermione akan duel yang sedang dilakukan para Profesor. Dan Hermione melihat sepertinya Slughorn terbaring di atap salah satu rumah, yang mulai terbakar, jelas kalah duel. Penakluknya, dua Pelahap Maut, berjalan mendekat ke tempatnya.

Hermione memekik, dan menarik keluar lagi kedua tongkatnya, dia ber-Apparate ke tempat Slughorn, menggenggam tangannya, dan memindahkannya ke atap rumah di sebelahnya. Kedua Pelahap Maut melihat Hermione, dan tertawa kecil, mengejeknya.

"Menyelamatkan guru, nak? Hehehe," ejek salah satu dari mereka.

"Mengharap nilai tinggi? Selama ini nilaimu jelek terus kan? Hahaha," ejek satunya.

Ejekan terakhir tersebut membuat semacam bendungan jebol di kepala Hermione.

"_INCENDIO_!" Jeritnya.

Mantra api-unggun menyambar dari tongkatnya dan dalam sekejap membakar habis rumah tempat Pelahap Maut tersebut berdiri. Rumah tersebut menyala. Dari sudut matanya Hermione melihat bahwa kedua Pelahap Maut tersebut baru saja muncul lagi di atap rumah di sebelah kanannya, terengah-engah, jelas berhasil selamat di detik-detik terakhir. Hermione ber-Apparate di depan mereka, dan, tersenyum manis pada mereka berdua.

Beberapa mantra peledak dilempar Hermione, disusul mantra bius, kutukan kaki terikat, mantra api unggun lagi, dan hasilnya atap rumah lenyap beberapa detik kemudian. Hermione mengikuti insting, ber-Apparate lagi ke atap rumah, tepat setelah dua Pelahap Maut tersebut muncul di situ.

Kedua Pelahap Maut melawan, melontarkan kutukan-kutukan, tetapi Hermione tidak berniat menangkisnya dengan mantra pelindung atau bertahan, dia hanya meluncurkan mantra Peledak berkali-kali secara non-Verbal, akibatnya seperti hujan meteor kecil yang terjadi secara horizontal, beberapa mantra peledaknya bertubrukan di udara dengan kutukan-kutukan Pelahap Maut, dan meledak mengerikan. Satu "CONFRINGO" lagi meratakan rumah tersebut, dan mereka bertiga pindah tempat lagi.

Di tempat ketiga ini satu Pelahap Maut kurang beruntung, terpeleset saat mendarat Apparate, dan membuatnya berusaha memperbaiki keseimbangan selama satu detik penuh. Hal yang sangat cukup untuk sebuah mantra peledak untuk meledakkan tempatnya berpijak, dan dia terlempar ke udara, jatuh beberapa detik kemudian, ke tanah.

Temannya menyaksikan dengan horor, dan sekejap langsung berpaling ke Hermione. Alih-alih melihat seorang remaja perempuan mengacungkan tongkat, sebuah sinar merah besar mengarah ke arahnya, berhasil ditangkis di sepersekian detik terakhir.

Hermione makin ganas, menggunakan kedua tongkatnya, meluncurkan mantra-mantra, kutukan, transfigurasi, dan lain-lain secara bergantian dan beruntun, berputar-putar seperti berdansa, tetapi arah tembakannya selalu tepat. Selama sesaat hanya terdengar teriakan-teriakan dan desisan ("Stupefy…. Impedimenta…. Furnunculus…. Lineaca…. Tarrantallegra…. Incendio…. Felliberto…. Incendio….Stupefy lagi…. Confringo….. Abra Kadabra…. Petrificus…. Rictusempra…. Hocus Pocus…..") dan akhirnya dia meneriakkan,_"Calculus_!" dan terjadi ledakan lagi. Setelah pendar keunguan memudar, dan asap debu menipis, di tempat pelahap maut tadi berada, menggeliat seekor siput besar, bertotol-totol, berjerawat bernanah, bergigi (ya, bergigi) depan besar dan panjang, dan satu kaki mencuat dari punggungnya, bergerak-gerak tak keruan. Hermione menggumamkan "Stupefy!" ke arah mahluk malang tersebut, dan bergumam lagi, "Sepertinya cukup." Dia ber-Apparate ke tempat Profesor Slughorn, mencoba menyadarkannya.

Harry dari tadi menonton pertempuran Hermione, dan akhirnya menelan ludah dengan ngeri. Dia harus ingat untuk tidak membuat marah Hermione, pikirnya sambil berkeringat dingin. Keempat raksasa sekarang sedang melakukan semacam gerakan-gerakan aneh, Raksasa Batu Hermione dan Harry berpelukan erat, melakukan gerakan menghantamkan wajah mereka, dan dua lagi di antaranya berguling-guling. Harry menonton ini, dan merasa muak, dia berpaling lagi.

Satu ledakan terdengar dari arah lokasi jalan utama desa. Dia ber-Apparate langsung ke tempat tersebut, dan melihat Profesor Mcgonagall menghadapi empat Pelahap Maut sendirian. Tangan kirinya sepertinya sudah terluka, tergantung lemas di sisinya. Satu mantra _Crucio_ mengenai dadanya, dan dia terjatuh, menggeliat-geliat dan menjerit. Para Pelahap Maut tertawa, menunjuk-nunjuk Mcgonagall.

Harry marah besar, meluncurkan mantra bius luar biasa kuat ke arah Pelahap Maut. Pelahap Maut paling depan kena terjangan mantra tersebut, dan yang di belakangnya berhasil menangkisnya, tetapi terpental menghantam dinding rumah di sampingnya, dan pingsan. Mantra bius Harry terus melaju, dan meledakkan rumah di dekatnya. Harry berlari ke samping Mcgonagall. Kutukan Cruciatus jelas sudah berhenti.

"Empat lawan satu tidak adil tahu," kata Harry pelan ke arah Pelahap Maut. Dia berjalan ke depan Mcgonagall, menamengi Kepala Asramanya. "Dan kalian sebut diri kalian laki-laki…?"

Salah satu Pelahap Maut terlonjak, dan dengan nada marah berkata, "Aku perempuan!"

Harry mengeluh keras-keras, dan mengumpat. Dia berkata pelan, "Bagus… Sekarang aku harus menghajar cewek…"

Kutukan _Avada_ _Kedavra_ meluncur dari perempuan tersebut, dihindari dengan mudah oleh Harry. Perempuan tersebut jelas murka dianggap rendah oleh seorang bocah remaja. Kutukan demi kutukan dilancarkannya, dan setelah mantra ledakan terakhir, asap tebal menutupi tempat Harry berdiri.

"RASAKAN BOCAH!" Serunya. "JANGAN ANGGAP MAIN-MAIN DENGAN KAMI! KAMI UTUSAN PANGERAN KEGELAPAN, ORANG-ORANG TERPILIH YANG AKAN MEMBERSIHKAN DUNIA PENYIHIR DARI PARA SAMPAH-"

Tetapi suaranya tidak keluar lagi. Perempuan itu panik, meraba-raba mulutnya. Dia membuka topengnya juga, wajahnya yang pucat dan bermata kelabu mencari-cari, dan jari-jarinya mencoba meraba bibirnya-yang tidak ada. Harry telah men-Transfigurasinya menjadi lenyap.

"Kau tak punya hak untuk marah," geram Harry.

Pelahap maut satunya meraung dan mulai melemparkan kutukan-kutuan ke Harry, disusul oleh Perempuan-Tanpa-Mulut. Harry menangkis semuanya, dan berseru keras, "_CONFRINGO_!"

Jalanan tempat kedua Pelahap Maut berdiri meledak keras, melempar mereka berdua menjebol kaca rumah. Mereka tidak keluar lagi, dan sepertinya sudah KO. Tempat mereka berdua berdiri tadi tertoreh sebuah lekukan besar, seperti kawah komet kecil.

"T-Tesla! Apa yang-" gagap Mcgonagall. Harry berlari ke tempatnya, dan berlutut, bertanya pelan, "Kau tak apa, Profesor?"

"Y-Ya. Tapi-apa yang kau-bagaimana bisa-"

"Profesor," seru satu suara lagi. Harry dan Mcgonagall menoleh, melihat Jean berlari-lari ke tempat mereka. Harry mengucap syukur dalam hati, ekspresi wajah Hermione sudah normal kembali. Bersama-sama, mereka berdua membantu Mcgonagall berdiri. Sepertinya tangan kiri Mcgonagall patah, dan Harry melihatnya dengan cemas. Mcgonagall bergumam, "Kerjaan Avery…"

Flitwick muncul beberapa detik kemudian, tak terluka sama sekali, di depannya Hooch melayang. Hooch menrintih pelan, tanda masih hidup. Spinnet menyangga Slughorn, keduanya penuh luka bakar, meskipun Slughorn lebih parah. Flitwick mencicit, "Hooch kritis. Aku akan membawanya langsung kembali ke kastil!"

"Yeah, Slughorn juga," kata Spinnet. Dia menoleh ke Mcgonagall, yang terluka parah, ke Harry dan Hermione, yang tidak terluka sama sekali, dan berkata, "Minerva, kutitipkan mereka ke kamu, bawa mereka kembali ke kastil, kamu bisa?"

Mcgonagall mengangguk. Harry bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan para Pelahap Maut?"

Spinnet menjawab, "Auror pasti sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini, mereka akan membereskan Pelahap Maut." Harry mendengus. Ya, benar, para Auror tersebut belum datang juga… pikirnya. Spinnet mengangguk, dan dengan itu, Flitwick dan Spinnet berputar di tempat, dan dengan bunyi _pop_ pelan, mereka ber-Apparate. Mcgonagall agak limbung, tetapi disangga Harry dan Hermione.

"Anda bisa berjalan, Profesor? Atau anda mau ber-Apparate saja?" tanya Harry cemas.

Mcgonagall tertawa pelan. "Tidak, tidak usah, dan sebaiknya jangan, Mr. Tesla… Apparate bersama orang yang struktur tulangnya sedang rusak bisa berbahaya…"

Harry menelan ludah, lagi-lagi baru menyadari kebodohannya. Dia mengangguk, dan berkata, "Maaf, Profesor."

"Tak apa, lagi pula Apparate kalian berdua bagus kok… Kulihat Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang sudah mengajari kalian sejak sebelum kelas Lima, ya… Hal yang sangat bagus. Coba kalau Hogwarts juga seperti itu.." kata Mcgonagall, tersenyum lemah. Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan perlahan.

"Yah, akhirnya aku yang harus dititipkan ke kalian, maafkan aku, Mr. Tesla, Miss Leroy.. sepertinya aku guru yang tidak berguna," tutur Mcgonagall pelan. Hermione menggeleng.

"Anda guru yang hebat, Profesor. Jangan sampai hal seperti ini membuat anda patah semangat begitu. Lagipula, lihat kami. Kami berhasil membuat empat raksasa batu hidup berkat mantra Animasi ajaran anda, kan," ujar Hermione.

Mcgonagall tertawa pelan. "Kau benar, Miss Leroy. Ingatkan aku untuk memberi kalian 100 poin masing-masing untuk transfigurasi yang hebat, begitu kita sampai di sekolah."

Hermione berseri-seri, dan Harry menggeleng.

Terdengar bunyi _pop_ pelan di belakang mereka, dan bunyi bisikan. Insting Harry berteriak keras sekali.

Harry mencabut tongkat _holly_ nya, dan berseru, "_INACCIO_!" ke arah Mcgonagall. Dengan mantra usirnya yang sangat kuat, Mcgonagall terbang tinggi ke udara, dan melayang cepat ke arah kastil. Dan, melaju di antara Harry dan Hermione, melewati mereka berdua tepat di tempat Mcgonagall berada sebelumnya, sebuah kilatan cahaya hijau melaju, dengan suara bergemuruh. Cahaya tersebut menghilang di antara pepohonan. Harry mengeluh keras-keras, dan Hermione bahkan mengumpat, bergumam kesal, "Apa lagi sekarang…."

Harry dan Hermione berbalik, mengeluarkan semua tongkat mereka. Empat tongkat terhunus, plus satu tongkat lagi, dihunus oleh seseorang dengan jubah hitam, berkulit pucat, botak, bermata merah, berhidung celah, dan berwajah luar biasa jelek kehijauan.

"Impresif…" ujarnya. "Sangat impresif…" dia bertepuk tangan pelan dua kali.

Harry dan Hermione diam saja.

Sejenak hening. Harry menjentikkan tongkat pinusnya, membentuk mantra pelindung yang menangkis sebuah mantra bius dari pria itu. Pria tersebut menyeringai, berkata, "Tongkat yang bagus."

"Sampaikan saja ke Gregorovitch," gumam Harry.

"Gregorovitch? Oh, pembuat tongkat dari Jerman itu? Wah, rupanya kau bukan orang asli sini, ya?"

Hermione mendengus. Dia bertanya, "Apa yang kau mau, Voldemort?"

"Dan kau sudah mengetahui namaku juga! Dan menyebutnya! Ah.. boleh aku bertepuk tangan?" tanya Voldemort dengan gaya kekanakan.

"Kutanya lagi, mau apa kau?" ulang Hermione pelan.

Voldemort tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi di wajah Hermione dan Harry. Jelas belum pernah ada satu orang pun selama ini yang berani menatapnya dengan ekspresi seperti mereka berdua. Dia menjawab, "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Tadinya aku cuma heran, kok Pelahap Maut-ku belum kembali.. Padahal aku menyertakan Rosier dan Avery dalam grup mereka. Jadi kuputuskan datang ke sini, sekalian mengisi waktu… dan aku mendapati pemandangan aneh… Satu peleton Pelahap Maut ku, empat raksasa, semua kalah hanya dengan Profesor dan kalian… Dua remaja tanggung?" Dia menggeleng-geleng, jelas merendahkan mereka berdua. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Dan apa yang terjadi dengan seribu Dementor yang kukirim?"

Hermione menyipit, jelas tidak terima lagi direndahkan, tidak peduli walaupun yang di depanya Penyihir Hitam paling berbahaya sepanjang masa. Harry juga menatap Voldemort dengan murka.

Kalau saja kami bisa menghabisinya sekarang… pikir Harry, tapi tidak bisa, baru satu Horcrux yang berhasil kami temukan..

"Kalian masih murid Hogwarts?" tanya Voldemort. Dia memperhatikan syal Gryffindor Harry dan jumper Ravenclaw Hermione. Mereka berdua tidak menjawab. Voldemort menggeleng-geleng, dan menatap empat tongkat mereka.

"Dan _dual caster_ juga, menakjubkan!" seru Voldemort, nada gilanya muncul kembali. Harry dan Hermione tetap diam. Voldemort menelengkan kepalanya, dan mengamati mereka berdua dengan ekspresi lapar.

"Kalian hebat, dan sangat berbakat… Kuat juga. Seluruh Pelahap Maut ku, empat raksasa…" Voldemort menelengkan kepalanya lagi, dan tersenyum sangat jahat.

"Ini pertama kalinya kulakukan… Bergabunglah denganku."

Harry dan Hermione menatapnya tak percaya. "Hah?" tanya Hermione.

"Bergabunglah denganku… Aku bisa lihat kekuatan kalian. Aura magis yang tinggi, bakat yang hebat, kekuatan yang belum bisa diukur. Bergabunglah denganku, dan aku akan bisa membuat kalian mencapai puncak…" dan Voldemort mengulurkan lengan kirinya ke arah mereka.

Harry dan Hermione, yang berdiri dalam jarak sepuluh meter dari Voldemort, secara identik mengangkat alis mereka tidak percaya. Harry membuka mulut mau menjawab, dan sejenak Voldemort tampak berharap. Hermione merasa jijik diajak bergabung oleh orang yang sudah membuat hidup mereka selama ini sengsara. Dia mual, dan muak. Harry juga sepertinya memikirkan hal yang sama, dan wajahnya memerah murka.

"Ogah," jawab Harry.

Voldemort tertawa dingin. Tertawa gila, terbahak-bahak. Lalu dia berdiri tegak lagi, dan menyeringai, berkata, "Kalian bodoh sekali…" dan dia mengayunkan tongkatnya.

Dengan satu mantra peledak, Harry dan Hermione melompat, mengacungkan tongkat-tongkat mereka.

Harry sejenak berharap Dumbledore cepat datang. Dia melemparkan mantra bius sejumlah delapan buah secara berturut-turut dari kedua tongkatnya. Mantra dari tongkat pinusnya melaju lebih cepat, namun lebih lemah dibandingkan dari tongkat _holly_ miliknya. Semua mantra bius tersebut ditangkis oleh Voldemort, yang membalas dengan sebuah bola api hitam ke arah Harry.

Harry tiarap menghindarinya. Voldemort sudah akan mengucap dua kata maut ke arahnya, tetapi berhenti di tengah jalan, menangkis sepuluh bola cahaya _Flippendo_ dari Hermione. Voldemort mendelik ke arahnya, dan Hermione tersenyum manis.

"_Avada Kedavra_ terlalu panjang diucapkan, kan Tom?" kata Hermione tenang.

Voldemort murka dipanggil dengan nama aslinya, dan meluncurkan dua mantra bola api hitam lagi ke Hermione. Kali ini Harry yang meluncurkan rentetan mantra peledak ke arahnya. Voldemort berhasil menangkis semuanya dengan mantra pelindung sangat kuat, berpendar kehijauan. Seluruh mantra peledak Harry terpantul ke rumah-rumah di sekeliling Voldemort, yang langsung meledak, dan mengenai jalan-jalan, menciptakan kawah-kawah kecil.

Hermione meluncurkan mantra _Incendio_ dari kedua tongkatnya, yang ditangkis Voldemort namun tetap membakar jalan tempatnya berdiri. Voldemort menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, dan menjilat bibirnya, mengangkat tongkatnya. Seluruh api di jalanan buatan Hermione terangkat, menyatu dengan bola api dari Voldemort yang membentuk dengan sangat cepat menjadi ular raksasa yang terbakar.

Ular tersebut seukuran Basilisk. Harry sudah pernah melihat ular ini sebelumnya, ular yang sama dengan yang dikeluarkan Voldemort saat bertarung dengan Dumbledore di Kementrian Sihir dahulu. Dan ular tersebut mengangkat kepalanya, siap mematuk…

"siram dengan AIR!" teriak Hermione. Harry mengerti dalam sekejap, dan mengacungkan kedua tongkatnya lurus-lurus, bersama Hermione, berseru, "_AGUAMENTI_!"

Semburan air setara dengan kekuatan bendungan jebol memancar dari keempat ujung tongkat, menerpa si ular api yang langsung padam dan lenyap, dan menerpa Voldemort. Dalam sekejap Voldemort berhasil mengeluarkan Perisai Besi bermotifkan Ular dari udara kosong, berukuran jauh lebih besar dari yang dulu dipakainya melawan Dumbledore. Dia merunduk di balik perisai tersebut, berlindung dari terpaan air jeram yang menerpa tempatnya.

Jalanan utama desa, tempat mereka berduel, banjir besar dengan ketinggian sepinggang. Harry berseru ke Hermione, "SETRUM DIA!"

Hermione mengangkat kedua tongkatnya dan melakukan gerakan menyayat yang pernah diajarkan Dumbledore saat mereka berdua berlatih bersamanya selama musim panas. Menarik nafas, dia berseru, "_FULMEN_!"

Petir biru menyambar dari tongkatnya, menghantam air dan merambat ke tempat Voldemort, yang tak bisa menghindar. Petir tersebut menghantam Perisai Besi miliknya, dan Voldemort tak sempat melepaskan diri dari perisainya. Tidak jika kecepatan mantra yang menyerangmu adalah tiga kali seratus juta meter per detik. Dia tersetrum, dan jatuh terjengkang. Harry berseru lagi, "_AGUAMENTI_!" dan air dari tongkatnya bertambah banyak, dan Voldemort tenggelam, terbawa arus, yang penuh listrik dari petir Hermione.

Harry melihat air juga mengalir ke tempatnya berdiri, dia menyambar Hermione, mengakhiri mantra elemen petir dan ber-Apparate ke atap rumah. Harry melihat jalanan utama desa banjir, listrik-listrik statis menyambar-nyambar dari air, dengan bunyi dengung. Air menyebar merata ke seluruh bagian desa.

Akhirnya, setelah sepuluh detik, ketinggian air di jalan utama desa tinggal kurang dari sepuluh senti. Harry dan Hermione ber-Apparate lagi ke jalan desa, dan melihat tubuh Voldemort tergeletak, diam tidak bergerak, menghitam gosong. Bau tidak enak memenuhi udara.

Harry sejenak berpikir bahwa mereka berhasil menaklukkan Voldemort dengan beberapa mantra sederhana. Dia bergerak maju, namun ditahan oleh Hermione. Hermione menggeleng, dan sekali lagi Harry mengumpat akan kebodohannya. Jelas Voldemort belum mati, dia belum bisa mati di sini. Dia hanya berbaring diam, menunggu mereka lengah untuk menyerang.

Voldemort tertawa.

Dan makin keras, terdengar semakin gila tiap detiknya. Lalu, dia berdiri, sedikit kepayahan.

Tubuhnya sudah hangus, luka bakar dan torehan di mana-mana, dan kepalanya menggantung seperti patah. Voldemort terus tertawa, dan dengan ngeri Harry dan Hermione menyaksikan luka-luka bakar menghilang dengan cepat dari kulit Voldemort, lehernya lurus kembali, dan wajahnya yang tadinya tinggal daging hangus memulih kembali seperti semula. Dan, dengan kepulan asap hitam, jubahnya kembali utuh, bersih, mulus.

Voldemort menyeringai kejam, berkata jelas, "Kalian hebat… Hebat sekali… Kalau saja aku orang biasa, pasti sudah mati tadi…" dan dia tertawa lagi, tanpa rasa senang, hanya ada kegilaan yang memenuhi udara.

Hermione tahu dalam hati bahwa yang dimaksudnya dengan 'orang biasa' adalah 'tanpa Horcrux'. Dia menggertakkan gigi, Voldemort masih tertawa. Dia berharap Dumbledore atau Auror cepat datang. Mereka kan tidak mungkin terkena lalu lintas… Apa yang menahan mereka?

Voldemort memandang mereka lagi, dan berkata pelan, "Aku akan keluarkan kekuatanku juga kalau begini…"

Dan dua bola api kehijauan meluncur ke arah Harry dan Hermione, ditangkis dengan mantra pelindung mereka, namun mendorong mereka berdua beberapa meter ke belakang. Harry melihat dengan ngeri bahwa bola api tersebut menempel di mantra pelindung mereka, dan sepertinya melelehkan pelindung mereka berdua. Harry dan Hermione menunduk, menghilangkan pelindung mereka. Bola api tersebut terus melaju di atas kepala mereka, dan dari ledakan di belakang mereka, sepertinya meruntuhkan satu rumah lagi.

Voldemort tertawa gila, meluncurkan beberapa cahaya hijau, yang dihindari dengan gila-gilaan oleh Harry dan Hermione. Harry berguling terakhir kali, melihat cahaya hijau menyambar tempatnya berdiri tadi, sebelum dia sadar bahwa itu tidak mungkin Avada Kedavra. Intervalnya terlalu sempit untuk mantra dua-kata tersebut, dan dengan kesal dia melompat berdiri. Ternyata gerakan-gerakan menghindar mereka adalah yang dibutuhkan Voldemort dari tadi.

Dia mengangkat dua rumah dari kanan-kirinya, total empat rumah, ke udara, mencabutnya sampai fondasinya. Dan, dengan kedua tangannya, dia menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya, berseru suatu kata.

Keempat rumah pecah, hancur berpuing-puing di udara, tetapi puing-puing tersebut tidak hancur, tetap melayang. Dan, saat puing-puing tersebut berhenti bergerak sama sekali, Harry tahu apa yang akan datang.

"Berlindung!" Seru Harry. Dia mengaktifkan mantra pelindungnya yang paling kuat, dua lapis, satu dari masing-masing tongkat. Hermione melakukan hal yang sama, dan pelindungnya berpendar kebiruan saking kuatnya.

Voldemort menyentakkan tongkatnya.

Seluruh puing-puing rumah tersebut terbang menyerbu ke arah Harry dan Hermione, becahan-pecahannya menghantam mantra pelindung mereka, terpantul, menabrak, dan beberapa pecahan kaca lolos, tetapi sebagai bubuk kaca, yang menerpa rambut dan baju serta wajah mereka berdua. Badai puing-puing rumah berlangsung beberapa detik, diakhiri dengan beberapa beton yang sepertinya bagian dari fondasi rumah, menghantam mantra pelindung mereka dengan keras, pecah berkeping-keping.

Hermione menegakkan diri lebih dulu, dan dengan ngeri melihat mulut Voldemort bergerak mengucapkan dua kata.

Cahaya hijau tunggal meluncur ke arahnya, Harry berteriak dari sampingnya, tetapi dia tidak mendengar itu semua, yang didengarnya hanyalah gemuruh kematian dan cahaya hijau yang mengarah ke dirinya… Hermione berdiri kaku. Dia menutup matanya.

Dan, sekejap, mantra itu menabrak sebuah dinding batu tebal yang mendadak muncul di depan Hermione, menyebabkan cahaya hijau memantul ke rumah, dan menabrak dinding.

Harry melongo. Hermione membuka matanya, kaget. Voldemort melotot.

Yang melindungi Hermione adalah sebuah dinding batu tebal berwarna biru, tapi itu bukan dinding batu.. Itu tangan kanan dari salah satu raksasa biru miliknya. Raksasa tersebut berjongkok, menutupi Harry dan Hermione dari Voldemort.

Dengan suara gemuruh, rumah di samping kanan Harry roboh, ambruk rata dengan tanah. Harry berlindung di antara kaki raksasa Hermione, dan melihat bahwa raksasanya, yang satu-tangan, muncul. Dia meraung, dan berlari ke arah Voldemort, memutar-mutar lengannya. Gempa kecil kembali terjadi, dan dia mencipratkan air dalam jumlah besar tiap langkahnya.

Voldemort melongo kaget, mundur beberapa langkah, tetapi segera mengganti ekspresinya dengan ekspresi jahat, dan meluncurkan bola api hijau ke raksasa tersebut. Raksasa satu-tangan Harry terlempar, dan mendarat dengan gempa serta cipratan air yang besar.

Sementara dia berusaha berdiri, Voldemort mengacungkan tongkatnya, siap meluncurkan mantra lagi, ketika dia menyadari bahwa mendadak bayangan besar menutupi langit di atasnya, menimpanya dengan bayang-bayang. Dia ber-Apparate ke atap rumah di sampingnya.

Raksasa Harry yang satunya dari tadi sudah melompat, dan melayang di udara, jelas siap menggepengkan Voldemort dengan seluruh berat badannya. Raksasa tersebut mendarat tengkurap dengan gempa sedang, persis di tempat Voldemort berada sebelumnya.

Belum lagi Voldemort mengangkat tongkatnya, raksasa Hermione yang satunya lagi, yang lebih besar, muncul. Dia meninju atap rumah tempat Voldemort berpijak, meluluh-lantakkan rumah tersebut dalam sekejap. Voldemort melompat dari atap di detik-detik terakhir, dan melayang di udara, menyaksikan rumah tempat dia berpijak hancur lebur. Voldemort melayang pelan, dan mendarat di jalanan dengan tenang. Dia tidak terluka sedikit pun, tetapi wajahnya terlihat _shock_. Dia memandang bergantian antara raksasa biru di sampingnya, raksasa hitam yang berlutut di depannya, tempat tadi dia berdiri di jalan, raksasa hitam satunya, yang hanya bertangan satu, raksasa biru yang sudah berdiri, dan Harry serta Hermione yang sudah berdiri tegak, menghunus seluruh tongkat sihir mereka.

Voldemort mengernyit marah, dan mengangkat tongkatnya, namun apapun mantra yang mau diucapkannya, tidak sempat.

"_FULMEN_!"

Petir putih raksasa, jauh lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari petir Hermione, menyambar melewati Harry, Hermione, dan para raksasa batu dengan kecepatan cahaya. Voldemort tidak sempat menangkis ataupun menghindar, dia terkena terjangan petir tersebut dan jatuh terjengkang, terlempar.

Harry, Hermione dan para raksasa batu menoleh melihat sumber serangan, dan di sana, di belakang mereka, berlari Albus Dumbledore, jenggot dan rambut putihnya berkibar-kibar, jubah ungunya melambai di belakangnya, tongkatnya teracung. Aura kekuatannya tidak tanggung-tanggung, membuat udara di sekitarnya seperti mengurai. Dumbledore berdiri di depan Harry dan Hermione, wajahnya murka.

Harry menghela nafas, akhirnya bantuan tiba. Dan, tidak tanggung-tanggung, bantuan yang paling hebat. Hermione juga menghela nafas, dan sejenak tersenyum ke Harry. Dia terengah-engah. Mantra petir, mantra air, mantra api, dan mantra untuk membentuk para raksasa pastilah sudah mulai menghabiskan tenaganya. Harry menyangganya berdiri.

Dan, di ujung jalan, Voldemort berdiri lagi, jubahnya compang-camping, wajahnya terbakar habis, menyisakan wajah tengkoraknya. Bagian-bagian tubuhnya terluka bakar parah, dan Harry melihat kecepatan penyembuhannya menurun.

Harry menghunus tongkatnya. Hermione juga, dan mereka berdua berdiri di kedua sisi Dumbledore. Keempat raksasa batu bangkit berdiri, raksasa satu-tangan Harry menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya dengan mengancam. Dan, di belakang Harry, dengan bunyi _pop_ berentetan, beserta bunyi tarikan nafas dan jeritan kaget, Harry tahu bahwa akhirnya Auror datang. Dia merasa sangat kesal, mereka baru datang setelah hampir selesai. Namun dia tetap diam saja.

Voldemort sudah berdiri tegak lagi, walaupun separo wajahnya masih tengkorak. Jubahnya kembali seperti semula. Dia menyeringai melihat seluruh lawan di depannya.

"Dumbledore… Puluhan lawan satu… Bukan duel yang seimbang kan? Sebegitu pengecutkah kau hingga harus membawa seluruh Batalyon untuk melawanku?" tanya Riddle mengejek.

"Aku tak akan menghitung pertempuran denganmu sebagai duel, Tom," jawab Dumbledore, dan Voldemort mendesis garang, tetapi Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Kau sudah terlau rendah untuk kuanggap manusia dalam pertarungan. Kau sudah kehilangan syarat utama peduel, Tom. Kau sudah bukan manusia."

Voldemort menyeringai jahat, dan menelengkan kepalanya, mempertimbangkan keadaan. Akhirnya, dia tertawa, dan berkata, "Ini belum selesai, Dumbledore…. Kau tidak akan menang di akhir nanti…." Dan dia tertawa gila, berputar di tempat. Dengan satu kibasan jubahnya, dia lenyap.

Harry dan Hermione menghela nafas, dan para raksasa batu berkumpul, berdiri memandang mereka berdua. Dumbledore berpaling ke mereka, dan mulai membuka mulut, tapi dipotong oleh Harry.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Profesor?" dan Hermione tertawa lemah.


	10. Identity

**Disclaimer:** Again and again, this is not MINE! I just own the plots! All names, places, things, and anything else, belong to other people or company. HP belongs to JK.

* * *

**.**

"Kenapa lama sekali, Profesor?" tanya Harry sebal. Hermione juga menoleh ke Dumbledore, mengangkat alisnya. Dumbledore menarik nafas, dan baru mau membuka mulutnya ketika salah satu Auror berjubah biru berlari-lari mendatangi mereka, dan berkata, "Dumbledore. Apa _sebenarnya_ yang terjadi di sini?"

Dumbledore menghela nafas. Dia menjawab, "Para pengikut Voldemort, yang menamai diri mereka Pelahap Maut, baru saja menyerang desa ini."

Pria tersebut mengernyit, dan bertanya, "Voldemort? Itukah nama pria botak yang tadi baru saja kabur itu?"

Sejenak Harry terperangah pria ini berani menyebut nama Voldemort seenteng itu, namun dia ingat bahwa mungkin di waktu ini nama Voldemort masih disebut, kengeriannya belum tersebar luas dan intens, dan istilah Kau-Tahu-Siapa belum dikenal. Hermione melihat ke arahnya, dan mengangguk, seolah memberi klarifikasi atas pikiran Harry.

Dumbledore mengangguk ke pria tersebut, dan berkata, "Kurang lebih seribu Dementor tadi ada di atas desa ini, sesuai yang pertama kuberitahu padamu tentang alasan kita harus cepat datang ke sini. Mereka semua pergi, bagaimana caranya, aku tak tahu. Yang kutahu tadi di desa ini beberapa staf ku dan dua murid, Mr. Tesla dan Miss Leroy di sini, membantu evakuasi ke Hogwarts melalui jalur rahasia bawah tanah ke kastil."

Pria tersebut menggeleng, dan mengusap dahinya dengan tangannya. Dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang, dan berpaling ke belakangnya. Para Auror lain sudah berpencar ke seluruh desa, mencari orang yang selamat dan para Pelahap Maut. Auror terdekat sudah keluar dari sebuah toko, yang setengah-ambruk, melevitasi dua tubuh di depannya. Auror tersebut menghampiri pria yang bersama Dumbledore, dan berkata, "Kapten! Dua orang ini, Rosier dan Avery! Kami menemukan mereka di dalam toko, sudah terjebak reruntuhan."

Kapten menghampiri tubuh Rosier dan Avery, diikuti Dumbledore. Dan, setelah agak ragu-ragu, Harry dan Hermione mengikuti. Kapten tersebut memeriksa kedua tubuh tersebut, menggumamkan kata-kata aneh. Hermione berbisik ke Harry, "Itu Rune. Untuk diagnosis kesehatan. Dia sedang memeriksa kedua orang tersebut." Harry mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana Columbus?" tanya satu Auror lagi, yang datang menghampiri mereka. Si Kapten, yang bernama Columbus, mengangguk pelan, dan menjawab, "Mereka berdua masih hidup. Hantaman besar di bagian depan tubuh, untuk si Rosier ini, dan hantaman keras di bagian belakang tubuh untuk Avery. Kemungkinan dia terlempar, dan menabrak dinding. Si Rosier ini, dia sepertinya terhantam suatu mantra lebih dulu, baru terlempar dan menabrak dinding. Tulang punggung mereka berdua hampir patah, rusuk Rosier pecah-pecah. Semuanya bisa sembuh dengan Skele-Gro sederhana, tentu saja. Yang penting, kita sekarang sudah berhasil menangkap dua kriminal berbahaya ini," tutur Columbus.

Auror yang membawa tubuh mereka berdua mengangguk, dan berkata, "Benar, Pak. Mereka sudah menghindari penangkapan berbulan-bulan. Aku ingin memberi selamat pada siapapun yang mengalahkan mereka berdua ini."

Harry diam saja. Dia tahu bahwa Rosier adalah orang yang terkena telak mantra bius nya yang seperti roket tadi, dan Avery berhasil menangkisnya tapi tetap terpental. Harry sendiri tidak merasa menyesal, mereka berdua sudah melukai Mcgonagall.

Auror satunya lagi, yang sepertinya berpangkat kapten juga, menoleh ke Columbus dan berkata, "Merlin, Christopher! Kalau aku tahu bahwa satu pertempuran dengan Voldemort ini bisa meluluh lantakkan desa, aku akan datang lebih cepat! Kau sudah melihat raksasa yang babak belur di tepi desa dan dua gang dari sini? Ada empat jumlahnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa babak belur begitu. Berdasar pengalamanku-"

"Ambil nafas, Barty," kata Columbus sabar. Harry membelalak, tapi buru-buru kembali ke normal lagi. Orang bersemangat di depan Harry ini Bartemius Crouch! Columbus menghela nafas, tapi lalu menahannya. Dia seakan baru tersadar akan sesuatu, dia menoleh perlahan ke arah Barty, dan bertanya pelan, "Kau bilang ada raksasa babak belur?"

"Ya," jawab Barty.

"Ada empat?"

"Ya. Berukuran dewasa, dan satunya dikenali sebagai Morian, salah satu raksasa yang beberapa waktu lalu diketahui menyerang desa di tepian Skotlandia," jelas Barty. Columbus menganga.

"Morian? Dan tiga saudaranya?" tanya Columbus tidak percaya. "Dan bagaimana demi selingkuhan merlin mereka bisa babak belur?"

"M-maaf, pak," sela Auror bawahan yang dari tadi berdiri menjagai tubuh Rosier dan Avery, "Mungkin karena mereka dihajar raksasa lainnya," dan dia mengarahkan jempolnya ke belakangnya. Columbus dan Barty menoleh, dan melompat kaget. Bagaimanapun juga, pemandangan empat raksasa batu yang berdiri di hadapanmu bukanlah pemandangan biasa sehari-hari. Barty berseru, "BANTUAN!"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, lima Auror ber-Apparate di belakangnya, mengacungkan tongkat ke keempat raksasa batu. Tapi bahkan mereka membeku kaget melihat empat raksasa batu tersebut. Jelas, pikir Hermione, buku panduan Auror hanya mengajarkan bagaimana menghadapi raksasa betulan, bukan raksasa batu. Salah satu Auror menelan ludah, melancarkan kutukan konjunktivitus, tapi memantul begitu saja di wajah raksasa Hermione, yang mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit.

Hermione bergerak ke depan mereka, dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Mereka tidak berbahaya. Mereka lah yang membantu kami mengalahkan para raksasa dan Pelahap Maut, dan menghadapi Voldemort tadi."

Seluruh Auror menatap Hermione keheranan. Harry maju ke depan, berdiri di samping Hermione, dan menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya, tadi kami sempat kewalahan menghadapi para raksasa. Mereka terus menghancurkan rumah-rumah, dan Jean di sini," Harry menunjuk ke Hermione, "mendapat ide untuk menghadapi raksasa dengan raksasa. Jadi, kami berdua melancarkan mantra pembentuk ke puing-puing bangunan yang ada, menarik seluruhnya menjadi bentuk raksasa, men-Transfigurasinya menjadi bermaterial batu, dan melancarkan mantra Animasi ke mereka."

Para Auror melongo dari Harry ke Hermione, lalu ke Dumbledore. Perlahan, mereka menurunkan tongkat mereka. Salah satu Auror menatap Harry dan Hermione dengan penasaran, dan bertanya, "Itukah sebabnya _Three Broomstick_ tidak ada? Dan aku tidak dapat menemukan puing-puingnyasama sekali, tidak satu paku pun, karena sudah dipakai untuk bahan baku salah satu raksasa ini?"

Harry mengangguk pelan, dan menjawab, "_Well_, daur ulang lebih berguna kan? Daripada jadi puing."

"Daur ulang?" tanya Columbus bingung.

Harry mengeluh dan menggumam pelan, " Darah-Murni bodoh…. Buta Muggle…." Dan Hermione berkata, "Istilah Muggle." Semua Auror mengangguk.

Christopher Columbus melihat lagi sekelilingnya, ke rumah-rumah yang setengah hancur ataupun roboh, miring, dan rata dengan tanah, beberapa rumah tinggal tumpukan puing. Tidak ada rumah yang utuh sama sekali. Kemudian ke jalanan yang masih basah, merata ke seluruh desa. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Dumbledore akhirnya berbicara, "Nah, Columbus, aku akan kembali ke sekolah bersama murid-muridku ini. Kalian akan kutinggalkan di sini, dan sekarang ini bagian kalian semua…. Mari," ujar Dumbledore, membungkuk sopan. Columbus dan Barty membungkuk juga. Harry berjalan paling belakang, mencoba membetulkan tali sepatunya. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat Barty memandanginya dengan ingin tahu, dan Harry memutuskan tidak peduli. Dia berdiri, dan berjalan mengejar Hermione dan Dumbledore. Keempat raksasa batu, melihat Harry berlari ke Dumbledore dan Hermione, berjalan pelan mengikutinya, langkah mereka menggetarkan desa. Para Auror meringis melihat mereka, dan buru-buru menghindar dari jalan.

Harry mendengar Hermione bertanya, "…apa penyebab kalian lama sekali?"

Dumbledore menghela nafas, dan menjawab, "Aku sudah mendapat peringatan via patronus Slughorn hanya kira-kira tiga menit setelah semua teman kalian sudah mencapai Hogwarts. Di ruang sidang, patronus tersebut membuat seluruh Dementor menjauh, dan menyebabkan tahanan, seorang Pelahap Maut, berhasil melepaskan satu tangannya dari rantai, memanggil tongkat sihir salah satu hakim secara non-tongkat. Ada keributan kecil, dan aku berhasil menghentikannya sebelum ada yang terluka.

"Lalu, Patronus Slughorn menjelaskan semuanya padaku, dan, mengingat kejadian di Little Hangleton, aku langsung panik, ingin keluar dari ruang sidang, namun kehadiranku sangat dibutuhkan untuk memberi hukuman pada Pelahap Maut ini. Jadi, aku total menghabiskan waktu lima menit di dalam sana secara sia-sia.

"Aku langsung ke bagian markas Auror, namun ditutup rapat. Aku bertanya ke Auror penjaga pintu tersebut, dan dia menyatakan sedang ada acara makan-makan antara para petinggi kementrian dan seluruh Auror yang bertugas hari itu. Rupanya seorang pewaris keluarga Darah-Murni terpandang baru saja menikah dengan seorang putri keluarga Black yang bernama Narcissa, dan dia berinisiatif menjamu sebagian besar anggota Penegakan Hukum Sihir."

"Lucius Malfoy," desis Harry. Dumbledore mengangguk.

"Ya, memang benar. Aku sudah lama memiliki kecurigaan terhadap dirinya dan keluarganya, namun belum pernah berhasil kubuktikan. Singkat kata, aku memaksa masuk, memingsankan si penjaga pintu, dan berlari ke Kepala Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. Menteri Sihir kaget ada yang menerobos, tapi begitu melihat bahwa aku yang datang, dia juga langsung mendengarkan. Moon, Kepala Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, langsung memerintahkan Christopher dan Barty untuk memimpin dua tim Auror kekuatan penuh untuk menemaniku ke Hogsmeade," tutur Dumbledore.

"Lalu, kenapa anda tidak langsung datang?" tanya Hermione bingung. Dumbledore mengeluh.

"Mereka tidak ada yang siap satu pun, mereka memakai jubah pesta, tuksedo, topi tinggi… Tanpa perlengkapan Auror sedikit pun. Markas Auror hari itu dipakai seluruhnya untuk pesta, jadi saat kutanya di mana perlengkapan mereka, mereka dengan entengnya menjawab 'di rumah'."

Harry dan Hermione mengeluh keras-keras. Dumbledore menghela nafas.

"Aku terpaksa menunggu dengan tak karuan di tempat pemberangkatan Misi di Atrium Kementrian Sihir. Akhirnya mereka semua tiba, namun ada briefing misi dulu, ada sambutan 'semoga sukses' dari Menteri, ada macam-macam. Habislah tiga per empat jam yang berharga," tutur Dumbledore.

Harry mengumpat. Hermione, untuk sekali ini tak menegurnya, tapi mengeluh lagi. Dumbledore berkata, "Wajar… kami di sini sebenarnya selama tiga puluh tahun sejak Grindelwald berakhir, hidup dengan damai… Para Auror semakin lama kualitasnya makin berkurang, makin terlena. Berbeda dengan dunia di waktu kalian"

"Harusnya anda menjadi menteri sihir saja, Profesor," ujar Harry. Dumbledore tertawa pelan.

"Tidak… tidak juga…" jawab Dumbledore pelan.

Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke Hogwarts, Harry memapah Hermione, memastikannya tidak limbung, Dumbledore memegangi bahu Hermione, dan di belakang mereka, empat raksasa batu mengikuti.

**.**

Remus Lupin tidak pernah merasa setegang ini.

Tidak bahkan setiap malam bulan purnama, maupun saat transformasinya yang pertama. Dia sudah terbiasa akan rasa sakitnya, dan juga luka-luka di tubuhnya setiap pagi setelah dia selesai bertransformasi.

Beberapa puluh menit lalu, seluruh warga Hogsmeade beserta para murid mencapai Hogwarts, keluar dari punuk patung nenek sihir bermata satu. Ratusan orang berlarian, tetapi berhasil diarahkan oleh beberapa Profesor, di antranya Profesor Sinistra, Profesor Burbage, Profesor Slughorn. Semuanya diarahkan ke Aula Besar serta Aula Depan.

Dan ledakan-ledakan terdengar menggema di sepanjang lembah.

Profesor Slughorn sudah pergi dari tadi, setelah mengirimkan Patronus pada Dumbledore. Yang benar saja, pikir Remus. Apa-apaan kepala sekolah masih menjabat sebagai Ketua Wizengamot? Ini sekolah, demi Merlin! Remus dan para murid berlarian ke Aula Besar dan ke koridor-koridor yang berjendela, yang mengahadap ke arah Hogsmeade. Mereka melihat dengan terpana bahwa langit sudah biru bersih, dengan beberapa awan putih bergaris-garis. Matahari musim gugur kembali menyinari, menerangi seluruh lembah. Tidak ada jejak atau tanda-tanda Dementor sama sekali.

Tetapi, yang mengerikan adalah suara ledakan-ledakan itu. Di kejauhan, Remus bisa melihat asap membumbung, ledakan lagi, asap meninggi di langit. Beberapa dentuman terdengar, dan raungan mengerikan memenuhi udara, menegakkan bulu kuduk sebagian besar murid dan staf, serta membuat insting serigala Lupin melolong meminta perlindungan.

Raungan apa tepatnya itu, Remus tidak tahu. Dia bergerak dari Jendela, menyusur koridor, yang ramai dengan para murid yang masih bergerak. Dia berjalan kembali ke Aula Besar, dan melihat Sirius dan James masih membagikan cokelat-cokelat dan permen yang mereka beli tadi di _Honeydukes_. Hal yang bagus, setidaknya. Cokelat dan Permen serta benda-benda manis bisa memulihkan diri dari efek Dementor. Sirius sempat mengeluh sedikit, tapi dengan satu pelototan dari Remus, dia langsung melaksanakan tugasnya.

Remus bergerak ke tempat Alice, Lily, Mary, Frank, Mark, dan bahkan Snape duduk. Mereka semua duduk melingkar di lantai Aula Besar, masing-masing berwajah sangat pucat. Dari apa yang Remus dengar, bagian Barat Hogsmeade, tempat Toko Buku, Rumah minum Madam Puddifoot dan Stasiun Hogsmeade, tempat masing-masing dari mereka menghabiskan waktu, merupakan area yang paling awal didatangi Dementor, dan dalam jumlah yang besar. Lily memberitahunya bahwa Ivan yang menghampiri daerah Toko Buku, dengan Patronusnya, menjemputnya dan Snape lebih dulu di toko buku, berteriak-teriak memanggil mereka berdua. Bagaimana Ivan bisa tahu mereka di sana Remus tidak mengerti, tapi yang jelas dia melakukannya. Kemudian dia membawa seluruh orang di toko buku dan beberapa rumah di sekitarnya keluar, menghalau para Dementor dengan Patronusnya yang sangat kuat, menuju ke _Honeydukes_. Lily bahkan tidak sempat berterima kasih, Ivan langsung pergi keluar lagi setelah memastikan mereka masuk.

Beberapa menit, dan Profesor Flitwick berlari masuk dengan kecepatan hebat untuk ukuran kakinya yang kecil, melevitasi tubuh Madam Hooch. Banyak murid sudah kaget dan mulai menangis saat melihat tubuh Madam Hooch, tapi Flitwick meyakinkan mereka bahwa dia masih hidup, dan membawanya ke tempat Madam Pomfrey berdiri di dekat tangga. Madam Pomfrey langsung mengambil alih Hooch, membawanya langsung menaiki tangga, sepertinya langsung ke Rumah Sakit. Profesor Spinnet berjalan masuk beberapa detik kemudian, menyangga Profesor Slughorn. Keduanya terluka bakar parah. Mereka berdua menaiki tangga juga, menyusul Pomfrey. Flitwick sendiri baru akan menuju ke Aula Besar, dan saat Remus menghampirinya, hendak menanyakan bagaimana kondisi di Hogsmeade, seseorang melayang masuk dari pintu Aula Depan, melayang dengan cepat beberapa senti di atas lantai, dan menabrak Flitwick, keduanya jatuh bertindihan.

Sebenarnya itu pemandangan yang lucu kalau saja orang yang baru saja melayang masuk tersebut bukan Mcgonagall yang sepertinya terluka parah, darah menetes-netes dari lengan kirinya. Dia berdiri dengan cepat, menarik Flitwick, dan mulai berteriak-teriak.

Dari teriakan-teriakannya Remus dan juga semua orang di Aula Depan mengetahui bahwa Ivan dan Jean masih di Hogsmeade, menghadapi sepertinya satu musuh lagi. Musuh yang ini baru saja melancarkan cahaya hijau ke Mcgonagall, yang berhasil selamat berkat mantra usir luar biasa kuat dari Ivan atau Jean, dia tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, kekuatan mantra usir tersebut membuatnya terbang di udara dengan kecepatan tinggi, menuju ke Aula Depan, langsung dari Hogsmeade.

Mcgonagall berteriak-teriak dan hampir mencekik Flitwick, sebelum jatuh kehabisan tenaga. Flitwick panik, dan membawanya dengan levitasi secepat mungkin ke Rumah sakit.

Jadi Ivan dan Jean masih di sana, di desa, bertarung dengan satu lawan lagi, yang sepertinya sangat kuat, nyaris membunuh Profesor Mcgonagall… Remus berpaling dan melihat sebagian besar orang di Aula Depan memucat, dan dia menyadari bahwa Lily dan Alice berdiri di pintu Aula Besar, mendengar semuanya. Mereka gemetar.

Sebuah ledakan besar membangunkan mereka semua dari Trans mereka. Murid-murid bergegas ke jendela Aula Besar, beberapa yang berani ke luar dari Aula Depan untuk melihat lebih jelas. Remus termasuk di antara murid-murid yang berani tersebut, dan dia melihat, asap dan kilatan api hitam di kejauhan, disertai dengan bunyi rendah air mengalir, seperti sungai. Kemudian dia melihat kilatan cahaya dan bunyi seperti sambaran petir. Kemudian bunyi debum pelan.

Sejenak hening, dan Remus melihat banyak anak Gryffindor juga di luar, menonton dengan wajah sangat pucat. James dan Sirius juga ada. Mereka bertiga bertukar pandangan khawatir. Kemudian, Remus mendengar ledakan lagi, disertai kilatan cahaya hijau. Beberapa murid menjerit, dan ada yang pingsan. Kemudian, ada suara ledakan-ledakan lagi. Beberapa anak makin pucat, menjerit dan pingsan, tapi Remus mengetahui satu hal: Mantra cahaya hijau tersebut, kemungkinan besar _Avada Kedavra_, tidak berhasil menaklukkan Ivan dan Jean. Mereka masih melawan.

Ledakan lagi, dan bunyi berdebum keras. Raungan marah di udara, dan debum lagi. Ledakan, ledakan lagi… dan kilatan cahaya putih laksana petir muncul dari desa, disertai bunyi sambaran petir di udara. Kali ini jauh lebih dahsyat daripada yang tadi, kali ini membuat indera serigala Remus mengejang. Kemudian senyap.

Senyap, sepi, tanpa suara apapun. Beberapa orang, termasuk Lily dan Alice, jatuh berlutut, dan mulai menangis. Remus menundukkan kepalanya, dan meskipun benci mengakuinya, dia tahu bahwa pertempuran sudah usai. Aura magis di udara lenyap, dan indera Serigalanya menjadi normal kembali. Sepertinya Ivan dan Jean sudah berhenti melakukan perlawanan.

Profesor Spinnet dan Flitwick datang, memerintahkan mereka semua untuk masuk. Mereka mematuhi, dan berjalan masuk dalam diam, dengan kesadaran bahwa dua murid kemungkinan besar telah tewas hari ini, dua murid _asing_, yang baru mengenal mereka selama kurang dari tiga bulan. Dua murid pindahan, yang sebenarnya tidak perlu terlibat dengan peristiwa-peristiwa bodoh di Negara mereka ini. Remus bergabung dengan James dan Sirius, serta Peter di meja Gryffindor, masing-masing terlalu mati rasa untuk mengatakan apapun.

Lily dan Alice masih menangis di lingkaran mereka, Frank dan Mark sangat pucat, dan Snape… tidak terlihat begitu sedih. Wajahnya keras, dahinya berkerut, matanya menyipit, seolah sedang berpikir keras akan sesuatu. Alice sejenak menduga bahwa Snape mungkin sedang mempertimbangkan bergabung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan, sama seperti Slytherin lainnya. Alice menarik nafas, menenangkan pikirannya. Dia menatap lantai batu lagi.

Profesor Mcgonagall masuk ke Aula Besar tak lama kemudian. Dia diikuti oleh Hagrid, si Pengawas Binatang Liar. Semua orang, termasuk penduduk Hogsmeade, terdiam. Mcgonagall berjalan ke meja staf, dan berdiri tegak.

"Seluruh warga Hogsmeade akan tetap di sini untuk hari ini," serunya. "Hogsmeade tidak diragukan lagi terkena kerusakan yang parah, dan selama Auror dari kementrian belum memberi konfirmasi keadaan aman, akan sangat berbahaya bagi kalian semua untuk ke sana."

Alice mendengus. Memangnya Auror sekarang bisa diandalkan, pikirnya. Mereka kan kerjanya cuma santai-santai, menangkap beberapa tukang rampok, membantu melerai pertengkaran rumah tangga… Mereka jarang menghadapi situasi sebenarnya. Dan sebenarnya, Ivan dan Jean telah melakukan hal yang mungkin tak bisa dilakukan sebatalyon Auror penuh: Hanya bersama empat Profesor, menyelamatkan seluruh desa… Dan berakhir begitu saja…

Mcgonagall mengakhiri pengumumannya dengan memerintahkan agar semuanya tetap berkumpul di Aula besar demi keamanan. Dia duduk, dan terdiam lama. Seluruh staf yang ada di Aula Besar juga diam. Sebagian besar murid diam, beberapa berbisik, beberapa masih menangis, terutama warga Hogsmeade. Dan, selama beberapa menit penuh, semuanya hanya seperti itu. Jam makan siang belum tiba, tetapi Remus membutuhkannya bukan untuk menutupi laparnya, tetapi untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia mengeluarkan cokelat kodoknya dan mematah-matahkannya, membagi-baginya dalam diam kepada James, Sirius, dan Peter. Sirius, yang duduk menghadap jendela, mengunyah cokelatnya dengan diam, tidak dengan rakus dan penuh nafsu seperti biasanya. James juga diam, dan Remus tahu kenapa. Dia merasa tidak berguna, payah, dan tidak berdaya. Potter terbiasa beraksi seperti pahlawan, tak peduli di generasi manapun. Dan hari ini dia baru saja diselamatkan nyawanya oleh dua orang, satu di antaranya seharusnya dibencinya sampai ujung zaman karena berani dekat-dekat dengan Evans. Remus menghela nafas.

Memangnya, setelah melihat James hari ini, betapa tidak berdayanya dia, Lily akan terkesan, atau kasihan? Tidak, Lily akan lebih terkesan dan kagum akan Ivan, dan Remus tahu kalau Ivan tidak tertarik dengan Jean, dan lebih memilih Lily, dia pasti akan mengalahkan James dengan mudah. Kepribadian mereka berdua, Ivan dan Lily, sangat cocok. Kadang Remus malah menduga apakah mereka berdua ada hubungan darah, hal yang dilihatnya di mata Ivan saat dia menatap Lily… Itu bukan cinta seperti Frank kepada Alice… Itu hal yang-lain, lebih kuat, lebih nyata.

Tetapi Ivan bersama Jean, dan kini mereka berdua ada di sana, di desa, entah masih hidup atau tidak.

Sirius menelan cokelatnya, dan memandang pemandangan di jendela. Tetapi, dia menangkap sesuatu, dan Remus, melihat ekspresi di wajahnya, langsung berpaling juga ke jendela. James melihat yang Sirius dan Remus lakukan, dan meniru mereka, matanya mencari-cari hal yang mengejutkan mereka berdua. Dan dia melihatnya. Peter juga. Remus menahan nafas.

Sirius lah yang berkata, "Apa itu?"

Sekejap Aula diam. Hening senyap. Peter menoleh ke Sirius, dan berjinjit di kursinya, berusaha melihat jendela, bertanya, "A-Ada apa?"

"Apa…. Itu…." Ujar Sirius, pelan, keras dan jelas. Dan sekejap murid-murid merapat ke jendela, dan Remus, setelah melihat apa yang dilihatnya, berlari menuju pintu depan. Rupanya para Profesor juga sudah melihatnya juga, dan sekarang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke pintu depan.

Hagrid mengangkat palang pintu depan dan mendorongnya dengan cepat, dan Profesor Mcgonagall, Spinnet, serta Flitwick keluar lebih dulu, tongkat mereka terangkat. Para Profesor berbaris di depan pintu depan, seluruh tongkat terhunus. Beberapa murid keluar juga, beberapa kelas tujuh dan kelas enam Gryffindor. Remus tidak mencabut tongkatnya, karena, walaupun terbatas, dia sudah menangkap kehadiran mereka bertiga dengan indera Serigalanya. Dia mencium mereka di udara, merasakan mereka. Tidak peduli akan benda ataupun mahluk lain yang berjalan bersama mereka di belakang.

Profesor Dumbledore berjalan di paling kanan, tangan kanannya menggenggam bahu Jean, yang berjalan limbung, disangga oleh Ivan. Keduanya tampak tak terluka, tidak ada bau darah ataupun rasa sakit sama sekali di udara. Melihat Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Hagrid, serta Flitwick berlari cepat-cepat ke Dumbledore.

Hagrid memeluk Dumbledore yang jauh lebih kecil dengan dekapan mengerikan, Jean dan Ivan meringis. Mcgonagall memeluk Ivan dan Jean sekaligus, dan sejenak Remus melihat tangan Ivan mencuat, menggapai-gapai tak berdaya. Dia tidak percaya ini.

Walaupun Dumbledore ada, Remus tidak yakin Dumbledore yang menyelesaikan dan melakukan pertarungan. Dari bau keringat Ivan dan Jean, dia yakin itu mereka berdua. Dan, di sini dia melihat Ivan nyaris tewas karena dekapan maut kepala asramanya, dan Jean, berhasil lolos, diterjang oleh Flitwick, dan Jean mengangkat Flitwick tinggi-tinggi, jelas kegirangan. Ivan akhirnya dilepaskan Mcgonagall, dan tersenyum malu, menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya. Dia cengar-cengir.

Alice melihat semua ini, dan melihat cengiran Ivan, dia tak bisa menahan tawa gila. Lily juga ikut-ikutan, dan mereka tertawa tanpa suara, tenggorokan mereka sakit akibat menangis dan diam terlalu lama. Remus menghela nafas sebal, dan sejenak semua orang senyap, menonton semua ini, lalu ada sorakan, tepuk tangan, dan beberapa suitan. Wajah Ivan memerah pekat, dan Jean nyengir, sebelum limbung, dan ditangkap oleh Ivan, disangga dengan erat. Flitwick memandangi Jean dengan khawatir, namun dengan satu senyum dari Jean, Flitwick tampaknya diyakinkan. Dia masih terharu, dan tersedu.

Hampir seluruh orang di Aula Besar turun ke halaman kastil, menuruni undakan, semuanya ingin melihat para petarung, pejuang mereka. Dumbledore, Ivan, dan Jean. Remus juga mendekat, tapi mereka semua berhenti karena undakan diblokir oleh Hagrid, yang badannya kelewat besar, menutupi undakan tepat di bagian sempitnya. Banyak anak mengeluh. Tetapi dalam jarak ini Remus bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"…kenapa tidak Apparate saja, Profesor," keluh Ivan. Remus membelalak. Ivan, Ivan Tesla, penyelamat dan sepertinya pahlawan baru Hogwarts, baru saja bertanya seperti itu, seolah tidak suka akan semua perhatian ini? Tunggu, Remus melihat wajahnya benar-benar jujur, itu benar-benar… Celana Merlin! Remus tidak menduga anak ini begitu rendah hati dan baik.

"Ivan, Apparate mu bagus, namun sepertinya kamu kurang memahami teori Apparate," jawab Mcgonagall, bibirnya menipis. "Kau dalam bahaya dan sangat tidak disarankan ber-Apparate dalam beberapa kondisi: Di antaranya, tulang tidak dalam lokasi semestinya, sakit kepala, demam, dan dalam kasus kalian ini-"

"-Kekurangan substansi sihir dalam tubuh," jawab Dumbledore tenang. "Miss Leroy di sini sepertinya terlalu banyak menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi, dan kehabisan energinya. Walaupun Mr. Tesla di sini melakukan sihir yang sama, tapi Miss Leroy melakukan satu mantra _Fulmen_ yang memakan banyak tenaga."

Mantra tingkat tinggi? _Fulmen_? Mantra elemen petir? _Bloody Hell_, pikir Remus. Mereka berdua benar-benar bertarung dengan hebat.

"Dan… Ahem, Profesor Dumbledore," kata Hagrid. Dia meluruskan diri, dan bertanya, "Apa itu sebenarnya?" menunjuk ke titik sepuluh meter di belakang Ivan dan Jean.

Remus, Alice, dan seluruh orang di situ, untuk pertama kalinya, melihat dengan jelas empat raksasa, ya, Raksasa, sepertinya terbuat dari batu, tak berwajah, dua berwarna biru mulus, ramping, dan dua lagi berwarna hitam, bertekstur kasar, dan lebih besar serta terlihat lebih kokoh dari dua raksasa biru. Mereka berempat tak berwajah, dan satu dari dua raksasa hitam tinggal memiliki satu tangan.

Dumbledore tertawa pelan. Begitu juga Mcgonagall, Spinnet, dan Flitwick, yang tertawa mencicit. Mcgonagall meluruskan diri lebih dulu, dan menjawab, "Jadi, kau lihat, Hagrid, tadi di sana Pelahap Maut membawa raksasa mereka juga, jumlahnya empat-"

Terdengar tarikan nafas kaget.

"-Jean dan Ivan di sini menggunakan mantra pembentuk ajaran Flitwick, membentuk dua raksasa ini dari puing-puing rumah, mentransfigurasi materialnya menjadi batu, _Tennus Calculus _tepatnya-"

Tennus adalah mantra tingkat satu, salah satu mantra transfigurasi dasar. Mengubah material suatu bahan.

"-dan dengan mantra animasi yang baru kuajarkan kemarin, Voila! Jadilah empat raksasa yang menghajar raksasa-raksasa Pelahap Maut!"

Ivan dan Jean menunduk malu.

Hagrid ternganga. Lalu, dia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya, dan memandang Ivan dan Jean. Jean berbicara, "Maaf, erm-Profesor-"

"Panggil aku Hagrid," sela Hagrid cepat.

"Ya-Er-Hagrid," Jean menarik nafas, "Raksasa tersebut hampir menggepengkan kami, jadi kami terpaksa-er-menjatuhkan mereka. Kami menyadari kesempatan terbaik kami dalam melawan raksasa adalah dengan memakai raksasa juga, melihat bahwa kami belum menguasai mantra-mantra yang biasa digunakan Auror untuk menaklukkan raksasa, kami memakai cara pertama yang ada di pikiran kami."

Hagrid mengangguk, dan Ivan berkata, "Maaf, Hagrid."

Hagrid membelalak tak percaya. "Kau pikir aku marah Karena kalian mengalahkan raksasa yang hampir menggepengkan kalian, Mcgonagall, Flitwick dan Spinnet di sini eh? Tidak, jelas tidak. Sebenarnya aku sangat senang kalian selamat," dan dia tersedak, hendak mendekap Dumbledore lagi, tapi Dumbledore mengangkat tangan mohon ampun, menggeleng-geleng. Beberapa anak tertawa, bahkan para raksasa batu tersebut mengeluarkan desisan seperti kikik pelan.

Spinnet-lah yang bertanya, "Albus, mau kita apakan keempat raksasa batu ini?"

Dumbledore berpaling ke arahnya dan berkata, "Mantra animasi akan memudar sejalan waktu. Tetapi, seperti yang kukatakan, Ivan dan Jean di sini sepertinya menggunakan sihir mereka secara berlebihan, mengakibatkan kekuatan mantra ini sangat kuat untuk raksasa batu. Selama beberapa lama sepertinya mereka akan tetap bergerak sendiri, dan, sesuai persetujuan Ivan dan Jean, mereka akan ditempatkan di sekitar perbatasan sekolah, menjaga perbatasan dan gerbang Hogwarts."

Ivan dan Jean mengangguk, dan Ivan berpaling perlahan ke para raksasa, yang dari langsung berdiri tegak, dan berkata, "Kalian lakukan penjagaan di sepanjang perbatasan kastil, jangan sampai ada Pelahap Maut ataupun mahluk-mahluk berbahaya lain masuk, mengerti?"

Keempat raksasa menggeram pelan, dan mengangguk.

"Baik kalau begitu, laksanakan," ujar Ivan.

Keempat raksasa melakukan gerakan hormat militer, yang dibalas Ivan dengan canggung, karena masih menyangga Jean. Keempat raksasa berbalik, dan Ivan berkata, "Bagaimana mereka tahu tentang penghormatan militer?"

"_Statum Locomotor_ memberikan mantra animasi dan pengetahuan pada mereka berdasar pengetahuan kita sendiri, menurutku adalah, kita terlalu banyak mencurahkan pengetahuan kita pada mereka…." Tutur Jean, dan Remus menjulurkan kepalanya, hendak mendengar lanjutannya, tetapi dia melihat Mcgonagall berbalik, jelas terlihat murka, ke arah para murid yang bergerombol di sepanjang undakan dan bagian atas halaman kastil.

"YANG DI HITUNGAN KESEPULUH MASIH DI LUAR KASTIL, DUA PULUH POIN DARI ASRAMANYA! SATU!" teriak Mcgonagall. "DUA!"

Jelas terjadi kekacauan, para murid cepat-cepat kembali ke dalam kastil, namun kali ini tidak dengan tensi tinggi seperti tadi, semuanya tertawa-tawa, beberapa menggigil ngeri melihat Mcgonagall marah, dan James serta Sirius hanya berlari dengan cengar-cengir. Semua murid masuk ke dalam kastil tepat di hitungan Mcgonagall mencapai DELAPAN. Semuanya tertawa-tawa, ngos-ngosan, beberapa terkapar.

Ya, pikir Remus, melihat Alice dan Lily yang duduk saling memunggungi, menyangga satu sama lain, terengah-engah, Ini baru akhir pekan Hogsmeade yang seru…

Hal yang sama tidak bisa dikatakan pada para Pelahap Maut yang KO di Hogsmeade, ditangkapi para Auror, maupun para pemilik toko dan rumah di Hogsmeade, soalnya tidak ada bangunan yang utuh, terutama yang di tengah desa, di sepanjang jalan utama.

Kalau saja Voldemort bisa dituntut, dia pasti sudah bangkrut atas ganti rugi yang harus dibayarnya.

**.**

Seorang pria berjalan memasuki ruangan berpintu besi tinggi, berpelitur dan berukirkan ular di permukaannya. Pria ini berjubah hitam, mengenakan topeng, dan berjalan tanpa suara di atas lantai. Ruangan yang dimasukinya gelap, dengan hanya ada satu sumber cahaya, yaitu sebuah perapian yang menyala.

Dan, di depa perapian tersebut, terdapat sebuah kursi, terbuat dari perak berkilap, berpelitur, dan berpegangan tangan ukiran ular. Duduk di atasnya seorang pria berjubah hitam legam, berkulit pucat, dan dari balik bayang-bayang tudungnya tampak dua celah cahaya merah, yang merupakan matanya. Jari-jarinya yang terlihat dari ujung lengan jubahnya panjang seperti tulang. Dua orang berjubah hitam berdiri tegak di samping kanan-kirinya, tak bergerak sama sekali.

Pria yang baru masuk ruangan ini berlutut, dan mencium ujung jubah Voldemort. Dan, setelah Voldemort mengangguk, pria tersebut kembali berlutut, memandang kaki Voldemort.

"Hasilnya?" tanya Voldemort dengan suara mendesis mengerikan

"Tuan.. Tuanku Voldemort.. Penjarahan di Colchester berjalan dengan lancar. Kami berhasil mengumpulkan dan mengambil banyak barang dan tawanan sebelum para Auror bahkan dilaporkan," tutur pria itu.

Voldemort menyeringai, lalu bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana dengan pembiakan Dementor?"

"Pembiakan Dementor di pegunungan Utara sudah sangat berhasil, Tuanku. Mereka-" pria tersebut menelan ludah, gemetar sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "Jumlah mereka ditotal sudah hampir mencapai seratus ribu."

"Berapa jumlah Inferi yang berhasil kita kumpulkan sampai saat ini?" tanya Voldemort.

"Ditambah yang berasal dari Buckingham, jumlahnya lima ratus, tuanku."

Voldemort mengangguk pelan, dan berkata, "Pisahkan tiga ratus di antaranya. Aku akan membawa mereka dalam waktu tiga hari… dari sekarang."

"Baik, Tuanku," dan pria tersebut menghela nafas, melakukan gerakan mau undur diri, tetapi Voldemort berseru, "_CRUCIO_!"

Pria tersebut terjatuh, mengejang-ngejang, menjerit, melolong, sebelum akhirnya Voldemort mengangkat kutukannya. Dia tersengal-sengal, merintih. Voldemort memandangnya murka, sebelum bertanya dengan suara mengerikan, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi, Mulciber?"

"Ti-tidak ada, Tuan. Maafkan hamba, Tuan," cicit Mulciber.

Voldemort duduk tegak di kursinya, memandang Mulciber dengan bengis. Mata merahnya menyipit kejam. Kedua Pelahap Maut yang dari tadi berdiri di kanan-kirinya masih diam tak bergerak sama sekal. Mulciber terengah-engah, berkeringat dingin, sebelum akhirnya berlutut diam lagi. Dengan satu tarikan nafas dalam, Mulciber kembali diam.

"Bagaimana dengan informasi yang kuperintahkan pada Zabini untuk dicari tahu.." tanya Voldemort pelan.

Mulciber mendongak, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak masuk ke ruangan, dia melihat ke wajah Voldemort, meskipun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Dia tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Informasi tentang dua murid Hogwarts itu, Yang Mulia?"

"Tentu saja…." Jawab Voldemort pelan.

Mulciber menelan ludah, dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku jubahnya, mencari-cari, lalu menarik keluar beberapa lembar Perkamen. Dia berkata, "Zabini sudah mencari tahu dengan bertanya kepada beberapa koleganya di Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons, Yang Mulia. Dia mencatat semua hasilnya di sini.. Dan, Yang Mulia," Mulciber ragu-ragu, sebelum melanjutkan, "Bagian mana yang anda ingin ketahui?"

"SEMUANYA!" seru Voldemort, dan Mulciber bergidik lagi. Dia buru-buru menjawab, "Ba-Baik, yang mulia! Pertama-tama-" dia berdeham, "Jean Catherine Leroy, anak perempuan tunggal dari pasangan Muggle, Francois Leroy dan Melinda Leroy, _nee_ Johanstam. Yatim piatu, Ayahnya meninggal saat musim panas kemarin, pindah ke sini untuk tinggal bersama Ibunya. Namun Ibunya tercatat juga telah meninggal, beberapa hari sebelum musim panas kemarin berakhir. Masuk ke Beauxbatons dalam umur sebelas tahun, diketahui sebagai Brilian dan jenius dalam mantra di angkatannya. Peringkatnya di Beauxbatons biasa-biasa saja, diketahui dia bergabung dengan beberapa Klub Penelitian di luar sekolahnya, berkali-kali tidak masuk ke kelas, namun sudah diijinkan oleh Madame Maxime, kepala sekolah Beauxbatons..." Mulciber berhenti berbicara, diam. Voldemort tampak sedang berpikir, dia mengangkat tangannya ke dagunya, mencerna semua informasi yang baru saja disampaikan.

"Dia Kelahiran-Muggle?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"Ya, Yang Mulia," jawab Mulciber.

Voldemort mengangguk pelan, tidak percaya bahwa salah satu jurus yang hampir membunuhnya tiga hari lalu, sebuah mantra elemen petir _Fulmen_, bisa dilancarkan oleh seorang Kelahiran-Muggle, dan perempuan. Dia bertanya lagi, "Klup Penelitian apa yang dia ikuti?"

Mulciber membalik perkamennya buru-buru, mencari informasi, dan akhirnya menjawab, "Klub Penelitian – Muggle," ujarnya.

"Dia meneliti Muggle?" tanya Voldemort tak percaya, matanya melebar.

"I-iya, Yang Mulia. Di sini tercantum bahwa dia bergabung, dan bahwa Klub ini didirikan oleh Kementrian Sihir Perancis, apa saja tugasnya, Zabini tidak mencantumkan.." tutur Mulciber.

"Kelahiran Muggle yang meneliti Muggle…" Voldemort mengangguk, berpikir sejenak. Dia mencoba mengait-ngaitkan informasi ini, tapi jelas masih kurang. Masih banyak lubang besar di sini, dan Voldemort memutuskan memikirkannya nanti, dan berkata, "Lalu? Ada informasi lain tentang dirinya?"

"Selain bahwa dia dikenal kutu buku, tidak memiliki teman, dan jenius dalam mantra, tidak ada lagi, yang mulia," jawab Mulciber.

Voldemort membayangkan anak perempuan ini. Dia kutu buku, rajin, jenius, mirip dirinya dulu, ditambah yatim piatu. Dia juga beraliran darah Muggle kotor, dan dari pilihannya bergabung dengan Klub Penelitian Muggle, tampaknya dia tidak begitu senang menjadi seorang Kelahiran-Muggle di sana.. Voldemort menyipitkan mata. Anak ini, bisa kuajak bergabung, dia mungkin memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan dirinya, pikir Voldemort. Tapi kalimatnya di jalan Hogmeade saat itu, dia begitu jijik, begitu marah, padanya… Apa yang menyebabkan itu? Dia jelas dari luar negeri, tidak begitu mengetahui tentang dirinya, apakah…

"Apakah di situ dicantumkan penyebab meninggalnya orang tuanya?" tanya Voldemort.

"Di-dicantumkan bawa polisi-penegak hukum Muggle, menemukan Ayahnya di rumah mereka meninggal tanpa luka dan kelainan, disimpulkan oleh Polisi bahwa kedua Ayahya meninggal secara normal. Jean Leroy saat itu sepertinya masih bersekolah di Beauxbatons," tutur Mulciber. Dia menarik nafas, dan melanjutkan, "Untuk Ibunya, tidak diketahui informasi dari Dumrstrang, namun disini terdapat informasi dari Kementrian Sihir Inggris, departemen Auror, yang menemukan mayat seorang perempuan di sebuah taman di London, malam hari, tanggal 27 Agustus 1975. Tidak diketahui mayat tersebut sudah mati berapa lama. Auror di sini mengenali gejalanya sebagai Kutukan Kematian. Perempuan tersebut berambut pirang, bermata cokelat, ciri-ciri yang mirip dengan Ibu Jean Leroy.

_Avada Kedavra_… pikir Voldemort. Kedua orangtuanya mati di tangan penyihir, tidak diketahui pelakunya. Mungkin itu pukulan yang membedakannya dari diriku, pikir Voldemort. Dia mengetahui bahwa kedua orangtuanya dibunuh Penyihir Hitam, dan dia menjadi membenci Penyihir Hitam karena itu…

Lalu, satu lagi-

"Bagaimana dengan yang laki-laki?"

Mulciber buru-buru memasukkan perkamen tentang Jean Leroy ke dalam saku jubahnya, dan mulai membaca perkamen yang berisi data anak laki-laki tersebut, "Ivan Nikolai Tesla," tuturnya. Dia berdeham, dan melanjutkan, "Putra dari Nikolai Tesla dan Jennifer Tesla, _nee_ Dursley. Sekarang Yatim Piatu, kedua orang tua meninggal. Waktu meninggalnya tidak diketahui. Masuk ke Durmstrang usia sebelas tahun, dikenal jago dalam Quidditch, tapi tidak pernah bertanding dalam pertandingan resmi. Tercatat memiliki nilai Pelajaran Ilmu Hitam sangat tinggi, nyaris sempurna-" mata Voldemort melebar, "-tetapi peringkat akademisnya juga biasa saja. Dia bergabung dengan suatu Klub Duel, dan diketahui berkedudukan tinggi di Klub tersebut. Dikenal sebagai _Quick Shooter_, Penembak Cepat," Voldemort mengingat tongkat sihir Gregorovitch tersebut, dan kecepatan mantra biusnya saat bertarung melawannya, "tetapi tidak pernah berpartisipasi dalam Turnamen Duel yang resmi. Sepertinya semua bakatnya digunakan hanya untuk bersenang-senang, tidak ada niatan Profesional," tutur Mulciber, dahinya berkerut di balik topengnya. Dia menarik nafas, dan melanjutkan, "dia pindah ke Inggris untuk tinggal bersama keluarganya yang tersisa dari pihak Ibunya. Ibunya Kelahiran-Muggle. Diperkirakan keluarga Ibunya tinggal di pedesaan di Selatan Inggris."

Voldemort menyerap informasi mengenai Ivan Tesla ini secara lebih mendalam.. Dia berdarah-campuran seperti dirinya… Dia jago Quidditch, dan terkenal dalam duel di sana sebagai Penembak Cepat, tapi tidak pernah mengikuti Pertandingan Resmi di kedua bidang.. Lalu, dia mendapat nilai hampir sempurna dalam Pelajaran Ilmu Hitam. Tidak seperti Hogwarts yang 'Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam', di Durmstrang dengan tegas mengajarkan 'Ilmu Hitam'. Voldemort mengangguk, dan berpikir anak ini, meskipun tak semirip dirinya seperti Jean Leroy tadi, tapi sepertinya berbahaya… Matanya menyipit.

Voldemort berdiri, berjalan ke jendela sembari berkata pelan, "Laporan yang bagus, Mulciber… beritahu Zabini akan terima kasihku."

"Y-Ya, Yang Mulia, Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," cicit Mulciber.

Voldemort mencapai Jendela yang tertutup gorden hitam, dan berkata, "Kalian bertiga keluarlah. Perintahkan para lingkar dalam untuk bersiap rapat di sini sebelum matahari terbit. Sekarang, pergilah."

Ketiga Pelahap Maut berdiri tegak, membungkuk dalam, dan berjalan keluar. Pintu ditutup, dan setelah beberapa lama, Voldemort membuka gorden hitam. Cahaya dari langit malam, yang penuh bintang, menyinari sedikit ruangan gelap tersebut. Voldemort menurunkan tudungnya, dan bergerak ke cermin besar di dekat jendela.

Dia meraba bagian kiri wajahnya, tempat dia terhantam telak oleh mantra _Fulmen_ beberapa hari lalu, oleh Dumbledore. Bagian kiri wajahnya sudah pulih, namun tidak sempurna, mengakibatkan bagian tersebut seperti mencong ke dalam. Lalu, dia melihat pergelangan tangannya dan sikunya, masih ada bekas torehan, yang entah kenapa tidak bisa menyembuh sempurna, bekas mantra _Fulmen _dari anak perempuan itu… Jean. Lalu dia mengingat mantra-mantra peledak yang diluncurkan ke arahnya dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi, sangat tidak wajar. Mantra peledak, yang berwujud bola cahaya putih, harusnya bergerak lebih lambat dari mantra bius. Dia mengandung energi besar, berat. Namun Ivan Tesla meluncurkan mantra peledak secara beruntun seolah itu hanya kerikil, dan bahkan kekuatan mantra peledak itu tidak berkurang. Rumah-rumah yang terkena mantra tersebut langsung rubuh.

Voldemort mempertimbangkan ini lagi. Jean Leroy sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga di Negara ini, berdasarkan laporan tadi. Lalu, Ivan Tesla masih mempunyai keluarga dari garis Ibunya, keluarga Muggle. Voldemort tidak mengetahui siapa mereka, tapi akan segera tahu. Jaringan informasinya cukup kuat. Yang jelas, untuk sementara ini, Ivan Tesla dan Jean Leroy tak bisa disentuh.

Voldemort menyeringai. Dumbledore… kau telah menemukan anak-anak luar biasa, pikirnya.

**.**

**.  
**

"..jadi itu yang akan diketahui Voldemort jika dia berusaha mencari tahu tentang kami?" tanya Harry.

"Ya," jawab Dumbledore.

"Ini hebat," kata Harry.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, lilin-lilin di rumah sakit telah menyala menggantikan cahaya matahari. Harry dan Dumbledore mendiskusikan hal sejak beberapa hari lalu mengganggu pikirannya sejak dia berduel dengan Voldemort bersama Hermione di Hogsmeade. Dia tahu bahwa Voldemort sudah melihat mereka berdua, melihat wajah mereka, dan melihat kemampuan mereka. Voldemort pastilah sudah berusaha mengumpulkan informasi tentang mereka berdua. Jadi Harry, dalam kunjungan Dumbledore ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk Hermione, menanyakannya pada Dumbledore.

Hermione berada dalam fase 'pemulihan total' substansi sihir dalam tubuhnya. Duel dengan Voldemort menghabiskan energinya sangat banyak, jauh lebih banyak daripada Harry, dan itu karena mereka menggunakan mantra-mantra elemen berkali-kali. Harry, sesuai yang dikatakan Dumbledore, lebih kuat daripada Hermione karena memiliki substansi sihir jauh lebih banyak. Dumbledore tidak mengetahui alasannya, tetapi dia menduga bahwa itu ada hubungannya dengan keturunan darah. Keluarga Harry, dari pihak Ayahnya, adalah Keluarga Darah Murni yang kental. Sejarah keluarga mereka bisa ditelusuri hingga jauh ke belakang. Sedangkan Hermione, substansi sihirnya sedikit, menjadikannya lebih 'lemah'. Walaupun dia menguasai lebih banyak ilmu dan mantra daripada Harry, dan bahkan Dumbledore sendiri di usianya, tapi dalam pertarungan sihir yang sebenarnya melawan musuh seperti Voldemort, Hermione sebenarnya hanya memiliki sedikit kesempatan.

Madam Pomfrey telah mengatakan bahwa ajaib, setelah melancarkan Patronus yang mengusir ribuan Dementor, membangun raksasa batu, melawan para Pelahap Maut, dan bahkan Voldemort sendiri, mereka tidak koma karena kehabisan energi. Dumbledore sudah menyatakan bahwa 'stamina orang Eropa sangat besar', tetapi Harry dan Hermione tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kekuatan sihir mereka sudah bertambah semenjak kembali dari tempat antara Hidup dan Mati.

Bagaimanapun juga, Hermione kehabisan tenaga, dan harus beristirahat di Rumah Sakit selama seminggu penuh. Dia sangat kecewa harus meninggalkan kelas, meskipun Harry sudah mengatakan bahwa teknisnya mereka hanya mengulang kelas. Hermione cemberut.

Harry tadinya berniat untuk tinggal di Rumah Sakit sampai Hermione keluar, tidak peduli akan pelajaran. Namun setelah diancam Hermione, Harry akhirnya setuju untuk meninggalkan Rumah Sakit, tapi hanya untuk jam kelas. Dia akan menginap di Rumah Sakit, sesuai izin dari Dumbledore. Setiap sore Harry akan datang ke Rumah Sakit, dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Hermione. Mereka akan membahas pelajaran hari itu, dan Harry membawakan tugas PR yang diberikan para guru. Lalu mereka akan belajar bersama, mengerjakan PR, dan mengobrol sampai malam. Biasanya, beberapa murid akan datang menjenguk, yang paling sering adalah Alice. Alice seringkali datang sendiri, atau datang bersama Harry, menjenguk Hermione. Dengan senang Harry melihat bahwa Alice adalah teman perempuan yang cocok untuk Hermione. Dia tidak tomboy, dia bertingkah seperti cewek, namun tidak berlebihan. Dia selalu tersenyum, menceritakan hal-hal lucu dan membuat Hermione tertawa, melepaskan ketegangan dan keseriusan dari Hermione. Selera humornya bagus, dan percakapan yang diutarakannya cerdas.

Dalam beberapa kesempatan dia akan membawa Frank, yang dengan senang mengobrol dengan Harry maupun Hermione. Kemudian juga sesekali Lily datang, bersama Mary.

Marauders juga datang beberapa kali. Ketika hari pertama mereka menginap, hari Senin tepatnya, mereka, sepertinya diajak oleh Remus, meminta maaf pada Harry karena sudah berlaku tidak baik selama ini padanya, terutama James, yang selama ini merasa cemburu pada Harry. Harry sendiri jelas tidak menemukan kesulitan untuk memaafkan Ayahnya dan walinya. Mereka semakin hangat ketika Harry mengakui pada mereka semua bahwa dia dan Hermione sudah jadian (walaupun dia melihat wajah Sirius menekuk sedikit). Ayahnya memberi lelucon tentang 'Pasangan Paling Kuat di Hogwarts'. Dan, dalam setiap kunjungan, mereka membawakan banyak kue-kue, cake, Butterbeer, yang Harry tahu mereka ambil dari Dapur. Mereka mengeluh juga, memberi tahu Harry dan Hermione bahwa kunjungan Hogsmeade ditiadakan sampai semuanya normal kembali.

Beberapa teman Hermione dari Ravenclaw, Daisy, Hortensia dan beberapa murid pria juga datang menjenguk. Mereka masing-masing membawa kue, dan hasilnya adalah Jumat malam ini, meja di samping tempat tidur Hermione sudah penuh akan kue-kue.

Malam ini, Hermione duduk di tempat tidurnya, mendengarkan diskusi Dumbledore dan Harry, dan sesekali bertanya bila ada sesuatu yang membingungkannya. Dia sangat tertarik akan mantra _Fidelius_ yang dimodifikasi Dumbledore, membuat suatu 'Rahasia' yang berbunyi 'Ivan Tesla dan Jean Leroy sebenarnya tidak ada' menjadi tersembunyi. Dumbledore bahkan menambahkan sentuhan di sana-sini, sehingga lebih meyakinkan. Di antaranya membuat mantra ini berfungsi di luar Inggris, sehingga jika dicari di arsip Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons akan ada berkas mereka, dan orang yang mencari tersebut, jika dia adalah orang sana, akan mengingat hal-hal tertentu mengenai mereka berdua.

Sesuai yang dikatakan Dumbledore, hal ini tampaknya ampuh untuk menipu Voldemort. Mungkin kalau Voldemort sendiri yang mencoba mencari tahu tentang mereka, dia akan bisa merasakan sihir tersebut dan menyingkirkannya, menjadikan rahasia mereka berdua terbongkar. Tapi, Voldemort sangat arogan, dia tiak akan melakukan tugas 'mencari arsip' sendiri. Dia pasti akan memerintahkan Pelahap Maut nya, dan akan tertipu.

Hermione mengawasi Harry dan Dumbledore bertukar pikiran lagi, dan akhirnya, Dumbledore bangun dan pergi. Madam Pomfrey memberi Hermione ramuan – tanpa – mimpi, sebelum kembali ke kamarnya.

Harry menutup korden di sekitar tempat tidur Hermione, dan melakukan mantra Privasi sederhana. Dia berpaling ke Hermione, dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, di sebelah Hermione. Hermione bergeser sedikit untuk memberi tempat pada Harry, dan mereka duduk bersebelahan, menyandar di dinding.

"Minggu yang hebat, bukan?" kata Harry. Hermione mengangguk.

Kesunyian menerpa mereka. Harry melihat jendela, yang menyeretkan seleret cahaya dari langit malam. Dia menatap Hermione, berkata, "Tenang, Jeannie. Besok kamu sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Tadi aku sudah bertanya pada Madam Pomfrey, kok. Jadi, kita bisa jalan-jalan di luar lagi."

Namun Hermione hanya mendengar bagian awal saja.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi Jeannie?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh memanggil dengan panggilan sayang?" tanya Harry.

Hermione tertawa pelan. Dia menunduk, dan berkata, "Harry… Harry… Harry James… Oh apa panggilanmu kalau begitu?" dia menatap Harry, tersenyum.

"Terserah. Asal jangan ada yang aneh-aneh," jawab Harry, nyengir.

"Hmm… Ivan Nikolai Tesla… bagaimana bagaimana kalau Nik.. Nike?" saran Hermione.

"Nike? Merek sepatu? Apa bukan pelanggaran hak cipta tuh?" tanya Harry, nyengir makin lebar. Hermione menyikut tangannya, berkata, "Oke, sudah diputuskan. Nike. Kupikir itu lumayan bagus."

Harry menggeleng. "Oke, Jeannie."

Hermione mengkerutkan dahinya. "Aku masih berpikir nama 'Jeannie' itu kurang bagus," katanya.

Harry menoleh, mengangkat satu alis. "Lalu menurutmu bagusnya gimana?"

Hermione nyengir, dan bergumam, "Cium aku sampai aku menganggap itu bagus, kalau begitu."

Harry tersenyum, menghadap Hermione penuh-penuh, dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Hermione menciumnya balik, dan mereka mengecap bibir masing-masing secara perlahan, dan sekeliling mereka langsung lenyap, di tempat ini, di dunia ini hanya ada mereka berdua, hanya cinta mereka berdua di tempat ini. Harry mengangkat tangan kanannya, menelusuri leher Hermione, dan meletakkannya di pipi Hermione. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya, dan ciuman mereka semakin dalam, semakin erat.

Hermione mengalungkan tangan kirinya di leher Harry, menariknya lebih dekat juga. Rambut pirang panjang Hermione terurai di wajahnya, dan Harry mencium aroma Vanila yang familiar dari rambutnya. Dia merasakan lidah Hermione di bibirnya, dan Harry nyengir, membuka bibirnya sedikit, membiarkan lidah Hermione masuk, dan menjamah mulutnya. Harry menggesekkan lidahnya dengan lidah Hermione perlahan, menelusuri ujungnya.

Hermione mengerang pelan, dan Harry merasakan dia tersenyum di bibirnya. Harry menarik diri terlebih dulu, dan dia mendengar Hermione merengek pelan. Harry nyengir lebar.

"Ada yang sedang bergairah nih," ejek Harry.

"Lalu? Kamu mau bilang kamu tidak, begitu?" tanya Hermione, menarik Harry lagi, menciumnya penuh. Harry terkikik, Hermione menggulingkan Harry, sehingga dia berada di atas Harry. Kepala Harry terpentok sandaran kasur, dia berkata pelan, "Ow."

Hermione kaget, dan menatap Harry, tapi sebelum dia bisa berkata 'Kau tak apa-apa?' Harry sudah tertawa, dan berkata, "Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebergairah ini, Hermione… Sepertinya seminggu di luar kelas membuatmu makin liar."

Hermione cemberut. "Kau tahu, itu gara-gara aku sibuk menolong _seseorang_ tahu."

Harry tersenyum, menyibakkan rambut Hermione dari wajahnya, dan menyelipkannya di punggung Hermione, dan di belakang telinganya. Harry berkata, "Aku tahu. Karena itu, aku makin penasaran, apa sebaiknya kita pergi saja ya dari sini, sehingga kamu bisa bergairah terus tiap saat, jauh dari kelas dan semua buku."

Hermione berhenti cemberut, dan tersenyum nakal. "Aku tak keberatan, asal bersama kamu," lalu dia merendahkan kepalanya, mencium Harry, dan Harry menciumnya balik, mereka berciuman seolah besok hari terakhir dunia, Hermione bergerak pelan di atas tubuh Harry, Harry membelai-belai tubuhnya, Hermione menciumi wajahnya, Harry memainkan rambutnya, semua hal di dunia terlupakan, bahkan fakta bahwa mereka bukan penghuni dunia ini.

Malam terakhir di rumah sakit setelah pertarungan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan jelas sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua.


	11. Alice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here. All belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, EA Games, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

.

Seminggu setelah mereka berdua dilepaskan dari Rumah Sakit, Harry dan Hermione menjalani kehidupan sekolah seperti biasanya. Masuk kelas, duduk, menyalin tulisan di papan tulis, mencoba mantra (mereka selalu berhasil dalam percobaan pertama, bersama Lily dan Remus, serta beberapa Ravenclaw), mendapat PR, pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakannya. Oh ya, juga jangan lupa dengan aktivitas pagi yang biasa mereka lakukan sebelum sarapan.

Setelah Pertempuran Hogsmeade, mereka berdua menjadi semakin terkenal. Para murid kagum akan mereka, bisa bertarung melawan para pengikut Penyihir Hitam yang baru, dan juga mengalahkan beberapa raksasa. Harry dan Hermione, tentu saja merendah. Tetapi beberapa orang justru semakin menyorotkan lampu sorot ke mereka. Di antaranya, kesaksian beberapa Profesor yang menyatakan telah menyaksikan 'Sebuah Sumber Cahaya Putih, yang bersinar begitu terangnya hingga menerangi seluruh langit dari ujung horizon ke ujung horizon lainnya. Belum lagi fakta bahwa ribuan Dementor dan awan gelap yang tadinya menutupi langit menghilang begitu saja setelah cahay putih tersebut menyala, yang berarti hanya bisa satu kesimpulan: Benda itu Patronus. Profesor Sinistra telah menyatakan bahwa dia menangkap seklias wujud Burung Elang, dengan sayapnya yang sangat lebar, menutupi Hogsmeade, bercahaya perak. Mcgonagall, Flitwick, dan Slughorn telah menyatakan melihatnya juga, lebih jelas. Spinnet yang akhirnya memberitahu mereka semua bahwa dia melihat wujud Hippogriff, Patronus Tesla dan Leroy. Bahkan Dumbledore pun terpana mendengar ini.

Belum lagi beberapa Penghuni Hogmeade, yang akhirnya diperbolehkan kembali ke desa mereka, dan menemukan keadaannya hancur lebur. Pukulan paling telak adalah bahwa toko _Zonko_ rata dengan tanah, dan _Three Broomstick _lenyap. Tidak ada puing-puingnya yang tersisa. Yang akhirnya menemukannya adalah Beberapa anak kelas tiga, yang menemukan permainan menarik, yaitu: jalan-jalan dengan raksasa batu. Salah satu dari mereka naik di punggung Raksasa Hermione, dan melihat papan batu bertuliskan 'Three Broomstick' di bagian punggungnya. Dumbledore membuat Harry dan Hermione merasa bersalah, dia membayar ganti rugi atas pembangunan kembali _Three Broomstick_, karena di zaman ini Harry dan Hermione tidak mempunyai uang sama sekali.

Fakta bahwa empat raksasa batu tersebut masih bergerak, yang menandakan bahwa mantra animasi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda melemah, membuat banyak orang makin terkagum-kagum. Profesor Mcgonagall menepati kata-katanya, dan menghadiahi mereka berdua seratus poin masing-masing atas kehebatan mereka dalam pertempuran, dua puluh lagi untuk Hermione karena raksasa batunya lebih bagus (Harry mengeluh), dan ditambah seratus lima puluh dari Dumbledore untuk mereka masing-masing, lima puluh dari Slughorn untuk Hermione karena telah menyelamatkannya, lima puluh dari Mcgonagall lagi karena membantunya melawan Pelahap Maut, dan terakhir seratus lima puluh untuk mereka masing-masing, membuat Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw memimpin sangat jauh dalam Piala Asrama, dengan selang empat ratus lima puluh dari Hufflepuff. Tentu saja, Slughorn, Mcgonagall, dan Spinnet memberi mereka poin secara pribadi, tidak seperti Dumbledore yang mengumumkannya di Aula Besar.

Beberapa Gryffindor melihat dengan kagum bahwa poin mereka sudah hampir mencapai enam ratus lima puluh, padahal musim Quidditch belum dimulai. Ravenclaw masih memimpin dengan enam ratus tujuh puluh poin, hal yang tidak mengagetkan bagi Harry. Hermione menjawab semua pertanyaan dalam setiap pelajaran dengan selalu sempurna, mendapat minimal sepuluh poin per hari, menjadikannya mesin poin paling efisien untuk Ravenclaw.

Bagaimanapun juga, saat hari Rabu tiba, dan Ujian Akhir untuk Periode Musim Gugur sudah selesai seluruhnya, Harry menikmati perbincangan seru tentang Pertandingan Quidditch yang akan diselenggarakan hari Sabtu besok. Ayahnya, James, akan main sebagai Chaser, dan Sirius sebagai Beater. Harry baru mengetahui bahwa Sirius adalah Tim Quidditch juga. Ayahnya adalah kapten. Selain James dan Sirius, Tim Quidditch Gryffindor terdiri dari Frank, Keeper, Emmeline, seorang murid kelas tiga, sebagai Chaser, Helena, murid kelas tiga juga, sebagai Chaser, Nicholas, seorang murid kelas tujuh berbadan lebar dan tegap, sebagai Beater, dan terakhir, Tobias, murid kelas enam dan teman sekamar Frank, sebagai Seeker.

Yang Harry ketahui bahwa Tobias adalah Seeker yang brilian, tapi bukan yang terhebat. Dalam delapan pertandingan yang diikutinya, dia kalah dalam perburuan Snitch sebanyak tiga kali, dua dari Ravenclaw dan satu dari Slytherin. Ajaibnya, sejak James menjadi Chaser, Gryffindor merubah polanya menjadi _All-Out-Quaffle-Hunter_, Pemburu Quaffle. Terutama setelah Emmeline dan Helena masuk ke Tim tahun lalu, Tim Gryffindor bermain dengan Quaffle bagai bernafas, Frank mampu menjaga gawang dengan menakjubkan, dengan rekor selama musim kemarin, tidak kebobolan satu kali pun. Sirius menganggap memukul Bludger sebagai lelucon, memukul-mukulnya sekuat tenaga ke target-target tertentu, dan kadang absurd namun efektif, seperti ujung sapu. Nicholas, walaupun terlihat paling kalem dari seluruh tim, ternyata, berdasar yang Harry dengar, beringas. Harry tidak mengetahui maksudnya, tapi dia berpikir akan menontonnya nanti.

Dan sekarang Harry duduk dengan tenang di Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Di tahun ini masih sangat jarang orang memakai T-Shirt. Jadi, sesuai saran Hermione, Harry memakai Sweater sederhana yang dibelinya di toko Muggle saat Musim Panas kemarin. Harry mengambil puding cokelat banyak-banyak, yang sudah ditetapkannya sebagai makanan favoritnya di zaman ini. Dia mengambil delapan potong sekaligus, dan menatanya di piringnya. Harry tidak seliar Ron kalau makan, tapi Hermione selalu menatapnya mencela setiap kali melihatnya mengambil puding banyak-banyak. Harry memikirkan Hermione lagi, dan mengecek meja Ravenclaw. Hermione sedang duduk di sana, mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya. Harry terseyum melihatnya tertawa-tawa. Dia selalu senang melihatnya tersenyum.

Dan seseorang duduk di hadapannya, memblokir Hermione dari pandangannya.

Harry mengeluh keras-keras, dan orang di depannya mengangkat alisnya. Harry melihatnya lebih jelas, dan mengenalnya: Alice.

Alice masih mengangkat alisnya, dan dia menoleh ke belakangnya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dari tadi dilihat Ivan. Dan jelas, dalam jarak garis lurus dari situ, Jean Leroy terlihat sedang tersenyum riang, mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Alice menahan tawa, dan berkata, "Aku menghalangi pemandangan?" ke Harry.

Harry menggaruk lehernya, wajahnya memerah. Alice tertawa kecil, dan berkata, "Sepertinya kamu benar-benar naksir gila sama dia ya?"

"Oh, diamlah," kata Harry. Dia melanjutkan memakan pudingnya, sedangkan Alice mengambil beberapa kentang goreng dan ayam. Mereka makan dengan diam, dan Harry dengan bersemangat mengambil lagi tiga puding. Alice mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kamu suka sekali puding," kata Alice.

"Yup, aku suka. Entah kenapa, dulu aku tidak begitu sesuka ini. Kupikir puding di tahun ini benar-benar enak," ujar Harry. Tapi Alice mengangkat sebelah lagi alisnya.

"Tahun ini? Kamu kan baru ada di sini setengah tahun?" tanyanya.

Harry sekuat tenaga berhasil menahan diri agar tidak tersedak. Dia berkata, "Um, maksudku, di tahun-tahunku sebelumnya di Durmstrang."

Alice menurunkan kedua alisnya, dan Harry nyaris menghela nafas lega panjang-panjang, tapi berhasil ditahannya. Alice berkata, "_Well_, kupikir Durmstrang tak menyediakan puding selezat di sini, ya."

Harry mengangguk. Kenyataannya adalah, puding di zamannya tak seenak puding di zaman ini. Harry menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang membandingkan puding sekarang dengan puding di masa depan, yang mana puding di masa depan sudah dia rasakan dengan lidahnya, sedangkan di waktu ini puding tersebut bahkan belum dibuat, dan lidahnya di tahun ini juga belum jadi, _heck_, orang tuanya saja belum jadian di sini.

Paradoks lagi, pikir Harry. Aku kebanyakan mikir, pengaruh dari Hermione…

"Ivan?" tanya Alice. "Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Harry cepat-cepat.

Alice mengedikkan kepalanya. Dia berkata lagi, "Aku tahu aku bukan Jean, tapi aku temanmu, dan kamu bisa cerita apa saja padaku. Jangan khawatir, aku memang salah satu mesin gosip," Alice nyengir, dan Harry tersenyum kecil, "Tapi rahasia teman-temanku tidak ada yang kugosipkan, kok."

Harry nyengir sedikit, dan mendapat ide, dia bertanya, "Coba, kamu pernah tidak menggosipkan kalau Lily menyukai James?"

Alice mengerutkan dahinya, dan menjawab, "Tidak, tidak pernah. Kenapa-" Dia membelalak, sadar akan jebakan dari Harry. Harry tertawa. "-Oh, aku mengerti, pintar, pintar sekali, Ivan," ujar Alice, pura-pura cemberut.

"Jadi," mulai Harry lagi, "Sejak kapan Lily menyukai James? Dan kenapa dia tidak pernah menerimanya saja?"

Alice tertawa pelan, dan menjawab, "Ivan, Lily tidak menyukai James, tahu. Yah, mungkin harusnya suka, sih. Siapa, coba, yang tidak suka pria ganteng, pintar, jago Quidditch, seperti James…." Dan mata Alice menerawang, Harry mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Dia mengenali wajah ini, dan memutuskan mengintervensi. Dia menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Alice, menyadarkannya.

Harry nyengir, dan berkata enteng, "Sori. Ada nyamuk."

Alice melempar buah anggur kecil ke muka Harry, yang ditangkap Harry dengan tangkas dengan sebelah tangan. Harry berkata, "Jangan bilang kamu pernah suka sama James."

Alice memerah, dan menjawab, "M-Mau gimana lagi? Aku cuma remaja kecil waktu itu, dan James begitu-memukau-"

Harry tersedak. Ibu Neville pernah menyukai Ayahnya… Apa kata Neville kalau dia mengetahui hal ini?

Alice masih berceloteh tentang alasan-alasan mengapa James keren, dan wajar untuk ditaksir. Harry membiarkannya sebentar, memakan pudingnya yang terakhir. Begitu selesai menelannya, Harry melihat dia masih berceloteh, dan akhirnya bertepuk tangan lagi di depan wajahnya. Alice sadar lagi, dan kali ini melempar dua buah anggur. Harry menangkap keduanya, nyengir.

Alice cemberut, sebelum mukanya kembali seperti semula, dan ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca. Dia mengambil dua anggur lagi, yang dilemparkannya ke wajah Harry. Harry menangkap keduanya dengan satu tangan beruntun, dan mata Alice melebar. Dia mengambil tiga buah anggur lagi, melempar-lemparnya ke wajah Harry. Harry menangkapnya dengan tangan kirinya, dan terakhir Alice melempar buah apel ke sebelah kanan Harry, agak jauh dari tubuhnya, namun Harry masih menangkapnya dengan merentangkan tangan kanannya.

Harry mengerutkan dahinya, dalam hati bingung akan apa yang menimpa kepala Alice. Alice masih mengamatinya dengan mata lebar. Harry mengembalikan semua buah yang ditangkapnya ke mangkuk, dan menatapnya. Dia mengambil kesimpulan mungkin Alice kesal dengannya, dan melampiaskannya ke buah-buahan.

Harry berdeham, dan berkata, "Oke, Alice, aku minta maaf. Aku harusnya tidak menyinggung hal-hal pribadi seperti itu, ya. Kamu punya semua hak untuk marah, tapi jangan dengan melemparkan buah-buahan ke wajahku, dong. Aku minta maaf, oke?" dia menjulurkan tangannya.

Alice menggeleng pelan, masih memandanginya, dan Harry mulai agak khawatir. Alice berkata, "Ternyata yang dikatakan anak-anak benar."

"Er-tentang apa?" tanya Harry ragu-ragu.

"Berapa kali kamu bermain Quidditch di sini?" tanyanya.

"Satu kali, beberapa minggu lalu. Kenapa?" tanya Harry.

"Kamu menangkap Snitch berkali-kali?"

"Yeah," jawab Harry.

Alice mengangguk. "Kamu tahu, refleks dan kemampuan menangkapmu hebat. Matamu tajam, dan instingmu kuat. Benar-benar ciri-ciri Seeker."

Harry mengangguk perlahan, tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

Alice bertanya, "Kenapa kamu tidak mendaftar jadi Tim Gryffindor? Kita bisa tak terkalahkan dengan ini. Kita sudah luar biasa dalam penguasaan Quaffle, Bludger. Kalau kamu masuk, kita bisa dipastikan bisa menang telak terus."

Harry membelalak, dan akhirnya tertawa pelan. Dia menjawab, "Makasih, Alice. Aku sangat suka terbang. Tapi, sepertinya di sini" –di zaman ini, pikir Harry – "Quidditch tidak begitu menarik untukku."

Alice mengerutkan dahinya, bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Harry menarik nafas, dan menjawab, "Banyak hal yang tidak bisa kuceritakan padamu, Alice," karena berbahaya, pikir Harry.

"Karena berbahaya jika aku mengetahuinya," sambung Alice pelan.

Harry nyaris tersedak dan terjungkal. Alice ternyata menyadari reaksinya, dan melanjutkan, "Dan kutebak berbahaya untukku-" Harry mau pingsan "-jika aku mengetahuinya kan?"

Harry masih diam. Alice melanjutkan dengan nada mengobrol, "Kamu bukan murid Durmstrang biasa kan? Dan Jean juga bukan murid Beauxbatons biasa kan?"

Harry masih diam. Alice berkata lagi, "Sehebat apapun Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons, sangat tidak wajar dua orang dengan kekuatan Patronus sebesar kalian, kemampuan duel sehebat kalian, sampai bisa meladeni Penyihir Hitam yang ini, plus pengikutnya pula, bisa dipindah ke sini begitu saja. Bersamaan, dan suka satu sama lain pula."

Harry mulai menganga sedikit. Alice melanjutkan, mendekatkan kepalanya ke Harry, "Kalian dikirim ke sini, bukan dipindah. Kalian tidak punya keluarga atau teman di luar. Kalian tidak pernah mengirim surat burung hantu pada siapapun. Kalian bahkan mungkin bukan dari Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons.

"Kalian dalam misi," tuntas Alice.

Mata Harry melebar. Dia memandang ngeri Alice, dan dia menyadari dengan ngeri bahaya Legillimency. Mata Alice memandangnya tajam, seperti tatapan tajam Dumbledore. Terfokus. Harry panik, berusaha mengingat pelajaran Occlumency dari Dumbledore, dan berusaha sekuat tenaga mengosongkan pikirannya, mendorong semua emosi, berusaha tenang –

"Tidak semua orang bisa membaca pikiranmu, tenanglah," kata Alice. Dia tersenyum sedikit melihat Harry gelisah dan mulai berkeringat dingin. Harry dengan bodohnya tergagap, "Bagai-bagaimana-"

"-teman-temanku mengatakan bahwa aku selalu tahu pikiran mereka, dan aku beberapa kali dianggap _Legillimens_. Di sini, aku dengan bangga mengatakan padamu, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran. Aku hanya memiliki daya tangkap sangat tinggi, Ivan."

Alice menarik nafas, dan membungkukkan badannya, mendekatkan kepalanya ke Harry, dan Harry mengikuti. Kepala mereka beradu, dan Alice berbisik, "Aku telah mengamati kalian berdua sejak lama… Aku tahu kalian setiap pagi bangun sangat pagi, dan berjalan-jalan dan berciuman di tepi danau. Aku tahu ekspresimu selalu berubah setiap kali sebelum kalian berdua mengobrol dengan bahasa aneh."

Harry menahan nafas.

"Misi apapun ini, mengaitkan Dumbledore kan? Aku menyadari kalian bertiga sering melewati koridor menuju kantornya. Tadinya aku curiga pada kalian berdua. Tapi melihat kalian bersama Dumbledore, dan apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada kami, melindungi dan menyelamatkan kami semua, bisa kuambil kesimpulan bahwa kalian tidak bertujuan melukai kami. Kalian ingin melindungi kami.

"Aku melihat matamu, Ivan," kata Alice, "Matamu tidak bisa berbohong. Aku melihat _kepedulian_ yang sangat besar darimu untukku, untuk Frank, Lily, Mary, Mark, dan bahkan Marauders."

Alice menegakkan diri, bersandar di sikunya, dan Harry menegakkan diri perlahan. Alice tersenyum perlahan hingga lebar, dan berkata lagi, "Kamu bisa mengatakan bahwa berkat bakatku ini aku bisa membaca sebagian besar orang bagai buku terbuka. Makanya aku bisa tahu sebagian besar hal yang terjadi di kastil, dan jadi mesin gosip. Kupikir itu sangat lucu.

"Bakatku ini baru muncul penuh saat aku kelas empat. Alias, tahun lalu. Makanya, tadi kubilang kan, wajar dong aku sempet suka sama James Potter. Habis, aku masih remaja kecil waktu itu kan?"

Harry tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak bisa menahannya, Alice Carrol, ibu Neville, ternyata jauh lebih sensitif dan berdaya amat sangat tinggi. Harry makin memandangnya tinggi, dan rasa hormatnya padanya makin besar. Harry sekarang tahu mengapa Neville bisa sesensitif itu.

Alice nyengir lebar, dan berkata lagi, "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mengatakan padamu dari awal, aku tidak akan membongkar rahasia temanku, apalagi menggosipkannya."

Harry menghela nafas yang tidak sadar dari tadi ditahannya, dan Alice tertawa. Harry memandangnya bingung, dan Alice di sela-sela tawanya berkata, "OH- ha-harusnya kamu melihat wajahmu tadi! Luar biasa!" Dan dia tertawa sampai membungkuk, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, dan membentur-benturkannya.

"Hum," kata Harry, "Kupikir kamu menganggap semua bakatmu ini asset berharga, ya. Yap. Aku bayangkan bagaimana wajah orang-orang yang kamu bongkar semua rahasianya di depan mukanya! Brilian! Mukanya pasti lucu! Bada bing!" Ujar Harry sambil memasang wajah badutnya. Ini hanya membuat Alice tertawa lagi.

"Memangnya wajahku selucu itu apa?" tanya Harry, cemberut.

Alice tersedak, dan terbatuk-batuk. Matanya berair. "YUP!" katanya. Alice nyengir lebar, dan Harry tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia hanya ikut-ikutan nyengir. Alice mempunyai kemampuan membuat orang tersenyum melebihi kekuatan Jampi Jenaka. Cengirannya menulari orang lain, tarikan kulit-kulit dan bahkan garis-garis di wajahnya sempurna membentuk senyuman. Menyadari Harry memandanginya terus, Alice tersenyum nakal, menyampirkan rambut pirangnya dari wajahnya. Dia berkata, "Hati-hati, lho. Aku sudah ada yang punya," ejeknya.

Harry menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil, dan Alice tertawa lagi. Semua ketegangan yang tadi didapatnya dari pembongkaran besar-besaran oleh Alice lenyap begitu saja. Beberapa anak Gryffindor yang ada di dekat mereka menoleh, memandangi mereka, ingin tahu apa gerangan hal yang begitu lucu baru saja terjadi. Alice mendapatkan nafasnya, dan berkata ke Harry, "Um. Sepertinya ini bukan tempat yang bagus untuk hal aneh-aneh begini. Mau balik ke Ruang Rekreasi?"

"Boleh," jawab Harry, berdiri juga.

Alice berjalan lebih dulu ke pintu, Harry mengikuti di belakangnya. Harry menangkap sekilas wajah Hermione, dan Hermione melakukan gerakan tangan menanyakan apakah Harry masih waras. Harry memutar bola matanya. Hermione nyengir.

Harry berjalan bersama Alice menaiki tangga. Dan, seperti biasa, Alice yang lebih dulu memulai pembicaraan.

"Ivan, aku mau tanya satu hal lagi." Katanya.

Harry menoleh, dan menatapnya. Alice juga menatapnya, dan dia bertanya, "Aku berbakat dalam membaca orang, tapi jujur, ada satu hal yang beberapa kali menggangguku karena aku tidak bisa membacanya."

Harry mengangkat sebelah alis. Alice menarik nafas, dan melanjutkan, "Aku tidak bisa mengerti tatapanmu pada Lily."

Harry melambatkan langkahnya, dan Alice juga. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di koridor jalan rahasia di balik permadani, di dekat obor. Alice menatapnya penuh, dengan tatapan tajam yang sama. Harry memandangi mata abu-abunya. Pupil mata Alice mengecil, menjadikannya seolah abu-abu total dalam penerangan remang-remang ini.

"Saat pertama kulihat caramu memandangnya, aku hanya bisa menafsirkan satu hal besar: Rasa Sayang," tutur Alice.

Harry tidak menjawab. Dia tahu Alice sudah mendapatkan jawabannya dari matanya. Alice melanjutkan, "Tadinya kamu mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, seperti banyak remaja laki-laki lainnya. Aku benar-benar yakin awalnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda di dalamnya. Seolah… seolah rasa sayangmu sangat dalam, jauh lebih dalam dari semua orang di sekolah ini padanya. Aku belum pernah melihat seorang remaja laki-laki menatap remaja perempuan sebayanya seperti itu.

"Rasa rindu, rasa ingin tahu, bercampur dalam semuanya. Seolah… Hanya ini yang bisa kupikirkan. Seolah…"

Harry masih diam. Dia menunggu semua rahasianya dibongkar Alice. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa di sini. Alice sengaja membawanya ke menara, maksudnya agar bisa menyudutkannya dan membongkar satu hal yang paling dipikirkannya. Alasan mengapa Harry menatap Lily seperti itu.

"… Seolah kamu sudah mengenalnya seumur hidupmu, tapi kamu belum pernah bertemu dengannya," tuntas Alice.

Harry diam, tidak bereaksi, dan Alice juga diam sama sekali. Tapi Harry tahu bahwa matanya sendiri telah menjawab dengan sangat jujur. Dia melihat pupil mata Alice melebar perlahan, penuh kekagetan bahwa dugaannya tepat.

"Kau bukan sahabat penanya," kata Alice.

Masih diam.

"Kau belum pernah berkomunikasi dengannya sebelumnya, dari surat apapun. Kau mengetahui bahwa dia ada, atau dia pernah ada, dan melihatnya lagi menimbulkan kebahagiaan besar bagimu."

Masih diam. Semakin mengerikan.

"Ya, Tuhan," bisik Alice. "Ya, Tuhan…"

Harry memejamkan matanya akhirnya. Entah bagaimana caranya, Alice berhasil mengetahui bahwa Harry adalah anak dari Lily. Harry siap-siap akan tuduhan dan kata-kata Alice, dan mulai menyiapkan cerita yang masuk akal untuk menyangkal, sampai-

"Kau.. kau.. kakaknya yang dulu meninggal?"

Harry membelalak, mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Um! Sepertinya bukan. Yah, aku juga bisa salah lah. Hubungan kalian apa sih? Membingungkan sekali! Kompleks, rumit!" keluh Alice frustasi, mengangkat tangannya ke atas kepala.

Akhirnya, Harry bisa nyengir. Dia menepuk bahu Alice, dan berkata pelan, "Yup, itu Pe-eR untukmu, deh. Cari tahu apa hubungan kami. Oke? Satu hal saja yang kuberi tahu: Aku menyayanginya, ya. Tapi bukan hal yang sama seperti aku dengan Jean."

Harry menarik nafas, dan meletakkan tangan satunya di bahu Alice, dan berkata pelan, "Ada hal-hal yang sebaiknya kusimpan sendiri, Alice. Hal yang bahkan tidak bisa kuceritakan pada Dumbledore, bahkan pada Jean. Aku menyayangi banyak orang, itu paling benar, kuberitahu kamu. Dan, sebagian besar orang tersebut sudah-" Harry menarik nafas lagi, "-tiada, Alice. Hal yang kusimpan ini sangat berbahaya, dan dengan mudah dapat membahayakanmu juga.

"Kalian semua terlalu berharga untuk kubahayakan hidupnya. Kalian masih banyak kesempatan, masih banyak hal yang bisa kalian lakukan. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar minimal kalian aman dan selamat, agar kalian bisa hidup dengan lebih bahagia di masa depan," tutur Harry.

Mereka terdiam. Dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi para murid lain keluar dari Aula Besar, berjalan sepanjang koridor, mengobrol riang. Tidak mengetahui sama sekali akan mereka berdua di sini.

Alice bertanya pelan, "Apa maksudmu, 'lebih bahagia di masa depan'? Apa kau mengetahui masa depan kami?"

Harry menatapnya pelan, dan menggeleng. Tapi Alice sudah dalam kondisi tinggi, dan dia tidak bisa dibohongi dalam kondisi ini. Dia mundur satu langkah.

"Merlin… Kau tahu…" gumam Alice.

Tongkat Pinus Harry meluncur ke tangan kirinya dari sarungnya, yang tersembunyi di lengan panjang Sweaternya. Dia berpikir untuk melancarkan mantra jampi memori pada Alice. Alice sudah terlalu banyak tahu. Sudah tidak aman. Dia sudah mau mengangkat tongkatnya, tapi melihat tongkat Alice juga sudah dikeluarkan di tangan kirinya.

Mereka berdua berdiri di situ, tongkat saling terhunus. Tidak ada yang bergerak sama sekali. Dada mereka naik turun perlahan, secara bersamaan.

Dan mereka bergerak.

"_Stupefy_", ujar Harry pelan.

"_Protego_," bisik Alice bersamaan.

Mantra bius Harry, memancar dari ujung tongkatnya, dan dengan kecepatan luar biasa, seperti dalam melawan Voldemort, melaju ke arah Alice. Perisai Alice memantulkannya dengan mudah ke Harry, yang meleset beberapa senti dari wajah Harry, dan menubruk punggung permadani tempat jalan masuk ke koridor tersebut.

Dalam keadaan normal, Harry akan mengagumi refleks Alice, kecepatan mantra biusnya tidak main-main, tetapi bisa ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Alice, padahal jarak antara mereka berdua hanya dua meter.

Kemampuan Alice… hebat. Hanya itu yang dipikirkan Harry.

Harry berkata tenang, dan pelan, "Aku tak mau melawanmu, Alice."

Alice menjawab, "Aku juga."

Mereka berdua diam lagi. Wajah Alice penuh perhitungan, siaga. Mata mereka berdua bertatapan, dan hijau bertemu abu-abu. Alice menatap tajam mata Harry, dan Harry menatapnya balik, penuh kemantapan.

"Semua hal yang sudah kamu ketahui tentang kami berdua, terutama aku, akan sangat membahayakanmu," ujar Harry pelan.

Alice menatapnya terus, dan, tidak disangka oleh Harry, dia tersenyum perlahan. Bukan senyuman penuh canda seperti di Aula Besar tadi, tapi senyuman pengertian.

"Kalau kamu khawatir akan seseorang atau siapapun, mengetahuinya dari aku, nah, aku dengan bangga akan memberitahumu, bahwa sebaiknya jangan terlalu khawatir, Ivan. Aku memiliki kemampuan bagus dalam Occlumency, kalau itu yang kau takutkan. Dumbledore pernah mencobaku saat kelas empat," ujar Alice, masih tersenyum.

Harry membelalak lagi, namun cepat-cepat menetralkan wajahnya.

"Occlumency disebut-sebut sebagai sihir yang sangat sulit, menutup pikiranmu. Itu salah," ujar Alice.

Harry masih menatapnya, dan Alice berkata tenang, "Semua tergantung tekad. Hampir seluruh sihir, seluruh mantra, terutama yang berkaitan dengan pikiran, memerlukan tekad, niat, dan hasrat. Konsentrasi, detail, semuanya hanya tambahan. Kau bertekad agar pikiranmu tidak dibaca, ya sudah. Tidak akan ada yang bisa membaca pikiranmu. Sesederhana itu."

Harry terus menatapnya, tidak percaya akan hal sesederhana itu. Sesederhana itu… dan dia terus-menerus tersiksa akan Occlumency, tidak pernah berhasil menguasainya.

Harry berpikir sejenak bagaimana Ibu Neville bisa sehebat ini. Alice jelas bukan kutu buku, dia mengeluh saat diberi banyak PR, tidak selalu bisa melaksanakan sihir di percobaan pertama, nilainya biasa saja, walaupun termasuk tinggi di kelas, tapi kalah jauh dibandingkan Lily, Remus, para Marauders.

Dan Harry sadar bahwa dia tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal Ibu Neville. Dia tidak mengetahui seperti apa Ibunya. Namun dia berhasil ingat akan kata-kata beberapa orang akan suami-istri Longbottom: _Mereka Auror Hebat_. Harry tidak mengerti bagaimana orang tua Neville bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan beberapa Pelahap Maut, dan disiksa sampai gila. Namun dia ingat Bellatrix Lestrange, yang kejam dan merupakan lingkar dalam Pelahap Maut. Dia ingat Crouch Jr, yang berhasil mengalahkan Moody dan menguncinya di petinya sendiri selama berbulan-bulan, sementara itu mengelabui Dumbledore. Orang-orang kejam, tetapi juga sakti, dan kuat. Tak kenal ampun.

Alice berdeham, dan berkata, "Apa kamu sudah berhasil kuyakinkan, untuk tidak menghilangkan memoriku ini?"

Harry menarik nafas dalam, dia tidak tahu sebaiknya bagaimana. Dia memutuskan akan bertanya pada Hermione nanti, apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Hermione yang berbicara pada Alice.

"Baiklah," kata Harry tenang. Dia mengendurkan kuda-kuda duelnya, yang dari tadi ternyata masih dipasangnya. Namun, sebelum mereka berdua sempat bergerak lagi, ada gerakan dan suara-suara dari belokan koridor di belakang Alice. Dan Harry mengenal suara-suara itu.

"… Jadi, Remus, setelah _Snivellus_ dan Slytherin lainnya melangkah memasuki kelas Ramuan, kamu akan – Whoa," ujar Sirius, berhenti berjalan, melihat Harry dan Alice. Peter, Remus, dan James juga berhenti berjalan, memandangi mereka berdua dengan takut dan khawatir. Jelas, menemukan dua orang, satu di antaranya si Pahlawan Baru, dan satunya lagi orang yang harusnya dihitung sebagai Sohib si Pahlawan, saling mengacungkan tongkat, dan memasang kuda-kuda duel, bukan pemandangan setiap hari. Apalagi di koridor rahasia.

Remus berhasil menemukan suaranya lebih dulu, berkata takut-takut, "Apa – apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Kalian tidak sedang berduel, kan?"

Harry dan Alice menghela nafas, dan memutar bola mata mereka. Harry menyentakkan lengannya, membuat tongkat pinusnya terpasang kembali ke sarungnya, dan Alice memasukkan tongkatnya ke saku samping celananya. Hebat, pikir mereka berdua. Empat orang yang sangat salah untuk salah paham.

Alice menoleh ke Harry, dan berkata, "Ayo, Ivan." Harry mengangguk, dan mereka berdua berjalan di koridor, mau melewati Marauders, saat Remus merentangkan lengannya, wajahnya khawatir dan takut.

"Kalian-kalian tidak akan mencari tempat lain untuk duel, kan?"

Alice memutar bola matanya lagi, dan Harry tertawa pelan. Dia menjawab, "Tidak, Remus. Bisa kujamin kami tak akan mencari tempat untuk duel. Ini cuma salah paham saja, kok."

Remus, ragu-ragu, menurunkan tangannya, dan berkata pelan, "Oh, Oke."

Harry dan Alice berjalan melewati mereka berempat. Saat berjarak kurang lebih lima meter, Harry mendengar Sirius bergumam, "Mau bertaruh, Prongs? Siapa yang akan menang…"

Harry memutar kepalanya. Malam ini benar-benar ramai dan membuat sakit kepala. Dia perlu istirahat. Untunglah semua tugas dan ujian sudah selesai, pikirnya.

/**Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry duduk di kursi berlengan dekat perapian. Alice duduk di hadapannya, dan melihat-lihat Ruang Rekreasi. Ruang Rekreasi hampir kosong, hanya ada beberapa murid tingkat bawah yang sedang mengobrol, bermain catur, dan menulis sesuatu. Harry menarik kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Alice, dan dia berkata, "Kamu hebat."

Alice mengangguk pelan.

"Kamu yakin yang kamu lakukan bukan Legillimency?" tanya Harry.

"Seratus persen yakin," jawab Alice. "Aku akan merasakan bila sihir mengalir dari tubuhku. Dan selama ini, tidak. Aku hanya memiliki daya amat yang tajam, itu saja."

Harry mengangguk, masih kurang yakin. Alice jelas menyadari ini, dan berkata pelan, "Tidak pernahkah kamu menyadari sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan orang, hanya dengan melihat wajahnya? Pernahkah kamu menyadari tanpa diberitahu, bahwa temanmu sedang sedih, marah, gelisah? Pernahkah kamu menatap mata seseorang, dan mendengarnya bicara, dan bisa mengetahui apakah itu jujur atau bohong? Dan pernahkah kamu berbincang dengan seseorang, saling menyambung kata satu sama lain?"

Harry mengingat semuanya. Dia mengingat melihat Ginny murung saat kelas kejadian Basilisk dulu.. dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia mengingat melihat Ibunya yang diam saja, dan menyadari bahwa dia sedang sedih. Dia mengingat Hermione, mengatakan pada Ron bahwa dia sudah punya pasangan dansa, dan dia tahu bahwa Hermione jujur. Dia mengingat, berbincang dengan Hermione…

Dan wajah Harry penuh akan kesadaran, akan semua selama ini.

Alice terkikik pelan. Dia berkata riang, "Je-las kamu pernah mengalami semuanya, ya. Ya, yang kulakukan hanyalah versi lebih dalam dari yang kamu lakukan, itu saja."

Harry tersenyum padanya. Dia berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Maukah kamu mengajariku Occlumency?"

Alice mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Jelas kamu mau mencegah ada orang lain yang membongkar ini dari dirimu sendiri, kan?"

"ya," jawab Harry. Alice berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Boleh, aku bisa mengajarimu."

"Hebat," kata Harry, nyengir. Dia bertanya lagi, "Siapa yang akan menjadi Legillimens nya?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Alice enteng.

"Tidak ada? Tapi-tapi-" Harry tergagap, "Tapi bagaimana kita berlatih, kalau begitu?" Harry teringat saat berlatih Occlumency kelas lima dulu, yang bisa disebut gagal total. Snape jelas tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam Legillimency, dan Harry diserang dengan kekuatan tidak kira-kira. Harry tadinya berpikir Legillimens yang melatih Alice sangat hebat, bisa melatihkan Occlumency padanya, tapi sekarang-

"Oh, kamu berlatih dengan Legillimens ya, dulu," ujar Alice ringan. "Jangan khawatir, aku punya cara sendiri untuk berlatih, kok. Aku diajari Ayahku dulu. Agak makan waktu lama, tapi bisa juga, kok. Dan tidak, Ayahku bukan Legillimens," sela Alice, melihat Harry membuka mulut, "Kan sudah kubilang, tidak semua orang bisa membaca pikiran."

Harry menutup mulut, dan mengangguk. Lalu perasaan antusiasme menjalari dirinya, dia akan bisa menguasai Occlumency, hal itu saja sudah membuatnya senang. Harry bertanya, "Kapan kita bisa mulai latihan?"

"Ada yang kepengin nih," ejek Alice, nyengir. Harry memutar matanya lagi.

"Aku Serius,"ujar Harry.

"Bukan, kamu bukan Sirius, dia di bawah, lagi makan. Kamu Ivan," kata Alice, masih nyengir.

Harry menjulurkan lidahnya lagi, dan Alice tertawa membungkuk lagi. Harry dengan bijak (begitulah pikirnya) duduk di sebelah Alice di sofa, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Setelah tawanya mereda, barulah Harry bertanya lagi, "Jadi, kapan bisa latihannya?"

"Hmmm…" gumam Alice. "Kita kan sudah selesai ujian Periode Musim Gugur, sebentar lagi masuk periode musim dingin. Sampai hari Sabtu kita tidak ada kegiatan, yang jelas hari Sabtu ada Quidditch, jadi Sabtu tidak bisa. Hmmm…" Alice mengernyit, lalu berpaling ke Harry, bertanya, "Bagaimana kalau besok pagi saja? Pagi-pagi sekali, setelah sarapan, di ruangan kelas kosong?"

Harry mengangguk antusias. Alice juga. Dia berkata, "Harry, yang ingin kuberitahu padamu adalah, metode ini lamanya bisa berbeda-beda tiap orang. Aku sendiri berhasil setelah satu bulan. Tergantung kekuatan masing-masing orang. Jadi, kuminta adalah kesabaran."

Harry mengangguk. "Aye, Captain!" dan melakukan hormat militer.

Alice tertawa lagi, dan mereka berdua memandang perapian dalam diam. Ruang Rekreasi sungguh tenang malam ini, hanya ada suara beberapa anak mengobrol, suara bidak catur bergerak. Tidak ada suara bising, suara anak-anak perempuan bergosip. Tidak ada-

Harry sadar.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Di mana Lily, Mary, Frank, dan Mark?"

Alice menatapnya lagi, dan kali ini Harry mengerti tatapan itu.

"Kau kesepian," ujar Harry.

"Kau khawatir," ujar Alice.

Mereka berkata bersamaan. Dan meledak tertawa, sampai membungkuk-bungkuk.

"Oh-itu-itu bagus sekali, Mr. Tesla! Ajaranku berhasil rupanya!

"Te-ri-ma kasih, Miss Carrol!"

Akhirnya tawa mereka menurun, dan mereka bertukar pandang yang sama. Harry tahu Alice kesepian. Dia tidak biasa sendirian, ditinggal Lily, Mary, ataupun Frank dan Mark. Karena itu dari tadi Alice menempel bersamanya terus sejak pergi dari koridor rahasia itu.

"Lily dipanggil Mcgonagall akan sesuatu, kurasa tentang suatu riset Transfigurasinya. Biasa, maniak belajar," ujar Alice pelan, terutama di bagian akhir. Harry tersenyum.

"Mary tadi menemani Mark di lapangan Quidditch, sebagian besar anak-anak Gryffindor di sana dari sore tadi, bermain Quidditch bergantian. Frank juga ikut. Aku tidak ke sana karena aku tadi sedang terkena detensi dari Filch. Begitu selesai, ternyata sudah malam, dan aku langsung ke Aula Besar saja," jelas Alice.

Namun Harry bertanya, "Kenapa kamu terkena detensi dari Filch?"

"Oh, itu," Alice terkikik pelan, "Aku tadi dari kandang burung hantu setelah selesai Ujian. Aku mengirim surat ke orang tuaku, dan aku tidak sengaja menginjak kotoran burung. Rupanya kotoran tersebut masih menempel di sepatuku, dan tercecerlah di koridor tempat Filch sedang mengepel… Selesai deh!" kata Alice dengan nada dramatis.

Harry meneliti wajahnya, dan dia tahu masih ada hal yang belum diceritakan Alice. Tapi dia memutuskan tidak akan menanyakannya dulu, mungkin itu hal pribadi.

Merlin, meneliti wajah? Aku makin mirip Alice, pikir Harry.

Mereka berdua mengamati perapian lagi, menonton lidah – lidah api yang menari-nari. Jam besar di ruang rekreasi baru menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, tetapi ruang rekreasi sudah kosong. Murid-murid yang lebih muda sudah keluar dari ruang rekreasi, mungkin untuk makan malam, atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Dan kesenyapan menerpa mereka berdua.

"Kamu tahu? Aku merasa canggung sekarang," gumam Alice.

Harry menoleh ke arahnya, dan melihat senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Alice. Harry tersenyum kecil juga, dan berkata, "Benarkah?"

"Yup. Sudah lama aku tidak berdua saja dengan cowok lain selain Frank, di ruang rekreasi, di satu sofa, hanya ditemani perapian," ujar Alice, memejamkan matanya.

Harry menangkapnya. "Whoa, sabar, nona. Saya sudah ada yang punya," kata Harry dengan lagak gagah. Dia menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya. Alice terkikik kecil.

"Santai dong, jangan khawatir. Becanda kok. Aku cuma mencari cara untuk memecah kesunyian," ujar Alice, masih menutup matanya.

Harry bertanya, "Lho aku santai kok, lha kamu yang gak santai."

Alice tersenyum, berkata, "Gantian cari topik pembicaraan dong..."

Harry terkekeh. Dia berkata, "Oke, kalau begitu mari kumulai… Katamu kamu punya gosip mengenai Mcgonagall dan Dumbledore?"

Mata Alice terbuka lebar, terlihat menari-nari gembira. Dia baru saja mau memulai celoteh panjangnya yang biasa, ketika Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk terbuka, dan beberapa langkah berlarian ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi. Harry menoleh ke arah tersebut, Alice juga. Dan, masuk berturut-turut, Remus, Lily, Frank, Mary, Mark, James, Peter, Sirius, Prefek kelas tujuh dan enam Gryffindor, Nicholas, semuanya masuk. Remus dan Lily tidak langsung melihat mereka, dan keduanya menyerukan nama mereka, jelas masing-masing hendak berlari ke asrama laki-laki dan perempuan.

Tapi Harry dan Alice menjawab tenang, "Ya?"

Mereka semua tersentak, dan terdiam. Frank bergerak lebih dulu, berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa, mendekap Alice dan mengangkatnya, membawanya sejauh mungkin dari Harry. Alice meronta-ronta, dan Harry mengerutkan dahinya dengan penuh kebingungan. Remus berhasil mengumpulkan nafasnya, dan bertanya, "Ka-kalian dari tadi di sini?"

Harry mengangguk pelan, belum mengerti arah pembicaraan maupun penyebab rombongan orang ini bertingkah aneh.

"Tidak ada-erm-duel?" tanya Lily hati-hati.

Harry membelalak, dan dia menjulurkan kepala, melihat James dan Sirius meringis, dan mengeluarkan koin galleon dari saku mereka, menyerahkannya pada Peter yang nyengir. Frank sudah tersedu-sedu memeluk Alice dan berceloteh pelan tentang sesuatu, tidak memedulikan Alice yang meronta-ronta, sepertinya kehabisan nafas.

Harry membenturkan kepalanya ke lengan sofa. _Edan _semua… pikirnya.

**.**

Sampai Sabtu, semua berjalan dengan lancar bagi Harry. Setidaknya begitu.

Harry telah menemui Hermione dan memberitahu akan Alice. Awalnya Hermione menatapnya dengan Horor, tapi setelah Hermione berbicara berdua saja dengan Alice, semuanya menjadi beres. Hermione lebih pandai berbicara dibandingkan Harry dalam hal-hal begini. Jadi, sekarang setidaknya mereka sudah tenang sedikit. Ya, mereka menghabiskan sebagian besar hari dan waktu kosong dengan berjalan bersama dan mengobrol, sesekali ke perpustakaan, dan (menjelang sore) menghabiskan waktu di Kamar Kebutuhan, menyalurkan hormon mereka. Harry menyadari Hermione semakin agresif dalam intimasi mereka, namun tidak protes sama sekali, karena perlahan dia menyadari bahwa dia sendiri juga begitu.

Dan Harry menemukan metode dari Alice: cukup mudah juga.

Senantiasa isilah pikiranmu dengan tekad, niat, dan hasrat, jangan pernah biarkan melantur. Untuk itu, Alice mengatakan harus berlatih memfokuskan pikiran. Hal yang hampir sama dengan sihir tanpa-tongkat. Latihan memfokuskan pikiran dan tekad, digabung sekaligus, yaitu dengan lilin.

Harry menggenggam lilin di tangannya, lilin sihir yang tak akan memendek dan meleleh, dan berfokus pada lidah apinya. Fokus, dan perintahkan lidah api tersebut untuk mati, begitu kata Alice. Kita harus melakukannya dengan fokus, tidak boleh dengan sihir. Beberapa kali Harry berpikir dia berhasil, namun karena sebenarnya dalam hati dia berkata, '_Nox'_. Hal yang sederhana ini membuat Harry agak frustasi, sudah tiga hari tetapi Harry sama sekali belum bisa melakukannya.

Alice telah berkata bahwa Api adalah media yang sangat bagus untuk melatih fokus. Api tidak berwujud, dan tidak berjejak. Api bukanlah materi, dan bukanlah energi. Api tidak memiliki massa dan partikel, yang mana syarat mutlak materi; juga tidak bisa berdiri sendiri, syarat energi. Api adalah suatu paradox, untuk yang tidak hidup tapi ada, sama halnya dengan pikiran. Pikiran tidaklah hidup, karena merupakan bagian dari jiwa. Orang bisa tidak mempunyai pikiran, tapi tetap hidup. Tapi tanpa jiwa, pikiran takkan bisa ada. Sama seperti api, tak bisa ada tanpa pembakarnya. Hal ini membuat Harry merasa agak bingung, berputar-putar di tempat. Alice sendiri nyaris frustasi karena Harry tidak maksud, jadinya dia mengatakan coba praktek saja.

Berdasar keterangan Alice, ada tiga tahap latihan pikiran dengan api: Satu, perintahkan api mati. Dua, perintahkan Api memanjang dan memendek. Tiga, nyalakan api dari pembakarnya, dalam hal ini lilin.

Harry belum bisa melakukan yang pertama, jadinya dia belum bisa lanjut ke tahap kedua. Hal ini membuatnya frustasi. Dia sudah cerita ke Hermione, dan Hermione bilang dia tidak tahu. Ini cara belajar unortodoks. Belum tercatat di buku manapun.

Bagaimanapun juga, hari Sabtu tiba, membawa keceriaan pada anak-anak Gryffindor, yang sudah yakin tim mereka akan menang. James bersama seluruh Tim Quidditch masuk ke Aula Besar bagai Pahlawan, berjalan dengan gagah. Sirius mengikuti di belakangnya, bersama Frank, tersenyum lebar. Emmeline dan Helena menunduk malu, tapi juga tersenyum. Nicholas, paling tinggi dan tegap di antara mereka semua, diam saja, memasang wajah netral. Harry melihat Tobias masuk terakhir, agak pucat, mengingatkan Harry akan Ron. Dia ditepuk-tepuk punggungnya oleh banyak orang, namun membuatnya tampak mau muntah.

Harry jadi teringat Ron di pertandingan sebelum kelas enamnya. Dia menyesal taktik yang sama tidak bisa dia lakukan di sini, dia ingin membantu Tobias.

Sabtu pagi ini Harry duduk bersama Hermione di meja Ravenclaw, mengobrol santai berdua saja. Harry melihat meja Gryffindor berteriak-teriak dan bersorak-sorak. Hufflepuff juga bersorak-sorai, dan Slytherin mendesis atau mencibir. Hanya Ravenclaw yang sepertinya masih normal, beberapa tersenyum, bertepuk tangan sopan, dan beberapa hanya menggeleng-geleng.

"Hei, Harry," kata Hermione. Mereka berdua sudah mengaktifkan mantra alih-bahasa ke Italia dari tadi.

"Hmm?" tanya Harry, mengunyah tartnya.

"Bokap mu tuh…"

Harry melihat ke meja Gryffindor, dan melihat James berjalan ke tempat Lily duduk, dan menyihir bunga dari udara kosong. Meja Gryffindor senyap, menunggu dengan deg-degan. James meletakkan bunga tersebut di meja Lily, dan Harry, walaupun tidak bisa melihat wajah Lily dari tempatnya duduk karena Lily memunggunginya, bisa menebak ekspresi wajah Lily dari wajah ngeri Alice dan Mary yang duduk di hadapan Lily. Harry meringis.

Lily tampaknya melakukan mantra usir _non-verbal _tanpa-tongkat pada bunga tersebut, karena bunga tersebut melayang dari mejanya dan mendarat di hadapan cewek-cewek kelas tiga dan empat, yang langsung menjerit dan berebut mengambilnya. James melakukan adegan patah hati yang mungkin menurutnya romantic, namun bahkan Harry yang kurang mengerti cewek dan hanya mengerti Hermione sejauh ini, berpikir bahwa Lily pastilah menganggapnya menjijikkan. Terdengar keluhan besar dari meja Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor, dan beberapa murid sudah bangun dan menghibur James, masing-masing melakukan adegan _over dramatic_ lagi, tampaknya sudah disusun James. Beberapa anak sudah saling menyerahkan uang taruhan, tentu saja. Para staf tertawa-tawa akan aksi James, yang mungkin menurut mereka lucu, kecuali Mcgonagall, tentu saja.

Harry membenturkan kepalanya ke meja tiga kali, berpikir semuanya _edan_. Hermione dengan penuh perhatian mengelus-elus kepalanya. Harry menggeletakkan kepalanya dengan putus asa.

"Harry, menurutku Ibumu berasap," ujar Hermione.

Harry mendongak sedikit, dan melihat bahwa Lily _benar-benar_ berasap. Harry meringis. Dan, tampaknya bagi Sirius, menyiramkan _Aguamenti_ ke kepala Lily adalah lelucon bagus. Hebat.

Harry memejamkan matanya mendengar teriakan Lily, dan saat dia membuka matanya, Lily sudah kembali duduk, James dan Sirius berlari dikejar-kejar kira-kira selusin burung kanari kecil. Harry mengingat yang dilakukan Hermione dulu pada Ron saat kelas enam. Hermione jelas menganggap itu lucu, karena dia tertawa. Banyak anak juga tertawa, para staf juga. Hanya Mcgonagall yang bibirnya sudah menipis menjadi garis lurus.

Harry menghela nafas, mengeluarkan tongkat pinusnya, mengacungkannya ke burung kenari yang sedang mengejar-ngejar Sirius dan James keliling meja Gryffindor.

"_Finite Incantatem_," ujar Harry dalam hati. Semua burung kenarinya hilang.

Hanya beberapa Ravenclaw di dekat Harry dan Hermione yang tahu bahwa Harry yang menghilangkan kenari tersebut. Terdengar raung kecewa, jelas banyak anak menganggap hukuman dari Lily akan jauh lebih lama. Taruhan dibayar lagi. Hermione menyenggol Harry, dan Harry melihat dengan ngeri Dumbledore mendapat tiga koin Galeon dari beberapa Staf lainnya, bahkan dari Flitwick. Dumbledore memandangnya penuh arti, tersenyum girang.

"Stop. Jangan membenturkan kepalamu lagi, Harry," ujar Hermione, menahan kepalanya.

Harry mengeluh. "Sepertinya James naksir dengan Lily di sini adalah lelucon, Hermione. Lagipula James sendiri yang seperti itu. Tak heran Ibuku menolaknya terus-terusan. Kalau begini, bisa-bisa dia jadi dengan Snape!"

Hermione berpikir sejenak, mencoba membayangkan Harry dengan rambut panjang berminyak, senantiasa mencibir, berjubah hitam, dan berwajah Snape.

"Nnah. Kamu udah bayangin kan?" kata Harry, mengamati wajah Hermione.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu?" tanya Hermione.

"Terlalu sering bergaul dengan Alice," jawab Harry. Hermione tertawa.

* * *

Jam sepuluh tepat, mereka semua bergerak ke lapangan Quidditch. Harry duduk di stand, bersama Hermione dan anak-anak Ravenclaw. Dia hari ini sedang agak tidak enak duduk di stand Gryffindor, terutama dekat-dekat Lily yang berwajah seram. Harry yakin dia tadinya mau tidak menonton, tapi karena Alice menyoraki Frank dan Mary diajak Mark, dia terpaksa ikut.

Harry menggeleng, melihat Tim Gryffindor memasuki lapangan. Tujuh jubah merah melayang di udara dengan kecepatan sedang (Harry menganggap kecepatan tinggi adalah kecepatan Firebolt-nya), disambut oleh teriakan meriah. Tim Slytherin masuk, disamput oleh boo dari hampir setengah stadion. Harry menggelengkan kepala lagi, merasa sebagian besar sekolah benar-benar kurang dewasa. Hanya anak-anak Ravenclaw yang masih bertepuk tangan sopan.

James dan Kapten Slytherin, seseorang bernama Crane, berjabat tangan. Harry melihat komentatornya, dan mengenalinya seketika.

"Hermione-" seru Harry.

"Apa?"

"Itu Lee Jordan!"

Hermione dan Harry memperhatikan lagi podium komentator. Di sana, dengan syal Gryffindor, seorang murid laki-laki, tinggi, berkulit hitam, duduk. Dia sangat mirip/persis dengan Lee Jordan, komentator Quidditch dan _partner in crime_ si kembar Weasley. Perbedaannya hanyalah rambutnya yang ini bergaya Afro.

"Hei, Davies," kata Hermione ke pria di belakangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Davies.

"Siapa komentator Quidditch?"

"Oh. Adam Jordan," jawab Davies. "Dia komentator yang bagus. Sudah menjadi komentator sejak kelas tiga. Sekarang dia kelas tujuh."

Harry menatapnya. Adam Jordan. Kemungkinan besar ayah dari Lee Jordan. Harry tertawa pelan, dia makin banyak menemukan orang tua teman-temannya di sini. Dia menemukan orang tua Neville, Luna, si kembar Patil, dan banyak lagi.

"Dan pertandingan MUUULAAAAAIIIIII! Dan Quaffle dibawa oleh Potter! Lynch! Moore! Potter! Lynch! Moore! Ah, direbut oleh Derrick! Kembali ke Potter! Lynch! Moore! Dan GOOL! Sepuluh kosong untuk Gryffindor!"

Harry tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Satu-satunya saat dia pernah melihat chaser-chaser dalam satu tim bekerja sehebat ini hanyalah ketika dia menonton Piala Dunia, yaitu para Chaser Irlandia. Kecepatan pelemparan bola sangat cepat, terutama antara Emmelince Lynch dan Helena Moore. Mereka melemparkan bola bagai bernafas. James rupanya lebih sebagai pembuka jalan. Mereka bermain dengan serasi, kompak, tanpa cela.

_Hawkshead Attacking Formation_. James maju di depan, membawa Quaffle, dan alih-alih menanjak, dia menukik, tapi meninggalkan bolanya di tengah udara. Di ambil oleh Helena, dilempar ke Emmelince, dilempar lagi ke Helena, dilempar asal ke tengah udara kosong-

-mendadak James muncul dari bawah, menangkap Quaffle, dan seolah akan melemparnya ke Wright, keeper Slytherin, namun mendadak berputar, melempar ke Helena, yang dioper ke Emmelince. Gol lagi. Dan semuai itu berlangsung kurang dari lima detik.

Slytherin membawa Quaffle, hampir menerjang jatuh Helena. Namun, mendadak sebuah Bludger dengan kecepatan luar biasa menghantam dadanya, menjatuhkannya dari sapunya. Quaffle terlepas. Emmelince menangkapnya, dan melakukan formasi lagi.

Harry dengan ngeri melihat bahwa yang melakukannya adalah Nicholas, dan raut wajahnya dangat berbeda dengan tadi pagi. Dia beringas, menyeringai ganas memamerkan giginya, dan mengangkat pemukulnya, meraung keras, jelas senang mendapat korban pertama. Sirius ber-tos dengannya, dan Nicholas menukik lagi, mengejar Bludger berikutnya.

Harry menelan ludah melihatnya, dia jauh lebih mengerikan dari semua Beater Slytherin yang pernah diketahuinya. Dengan ngeri Harry melihat dia mengejar sebuah Bludger, yang seolah lari menjauhinya. Dia mendapatkan korban keduanya beberapa menit kemudian, keeper Slytherin. Raungan lagi, dan dia menanjak cepat.

Wright dan Chaser Slytherin, Harry tak tahu namanya, sudah ditandu dengan cepat ke luar lapangan. Slytherin segera menurunkan cadangan. Sirius juga tampaknya tak mau kalah. Tapi tampaknya dia lebih fokus pada melontarkan Bludger jauh-jauh dari James, Emmelince dan Helena. Bludger yang menjauh dihantam Nicholas, yang hampir selalu tepat sasaran.

Chaser Slytherin, Derrick, berhasil lolos dari Bludger dengan jarak beberapa mili, membawa Quafflenya dengan buru-buru ke gawang Gryffindor. Dia melemparnya, namun ditangkap dengan ringan oleh Frank.

Seolah Gryffindor tidak bisa salah, permainan mereka sempurna, Chaser luar biasa, Keeper hebat, dan Beater yang beringas. Seeker-

Ya, Harry baru mengingatnya. Seeker. Harry mencari-cari Tobias, dan melihatnya melayang diam di tengah udara, di atas semua pemain lainnya. Dia tampaknya mencari-cari Snitch. Seeker Slytherin di sisi lain juga sama.

Harry ikut-ikutan mencari snitch, dan menemukannya dalam sekejap – kilatan emas di rumput, terbang rendah dekat podium staf. Harry menyikut Hermione, dan dia juga melihat. Hermione mengangguk. Harry menatap Tobias, dan bingung kenapa dia belum bergerak. Wajahnya sudah terpaku pada Snitch, namun kemudian Harry tahu kenapa – Seeker Slytherin melayang di atas podium staf. Dalam balapan, Tobias tak akan menang karena perbedaan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Harry mengamati Tobias, yang mendadak menukik nekat ke snitch. Tentu saja Seeker Slytherin-kini Harry melihat nama di punggungnya – Green – juga menukik. Dan Harry tahu Green akan menang, dia jauh lebih dekat, Slytherin akan mendapatkan Snitch-nya, Harry geragapan berusaha melihat papan skor-

_BLUG!_

Dua Bludger, ya, keduanya, menghantam Green berturut-turut yang pertama tampaknya dari Sirius, yang lebih dekat, dan yang kedua dari Nicholas, dari sisi jauh lapangan, namun memukul Bludgernya jauh lebih keras dan cepat. Green jatuh, dan menimpa Snitch-nya. Dia pingsan. Nicholas meraung lagi, dan mengejar Bludger berikutnya, namun dia berhenti ketika menyadari seluruh arena terdiam. Harry tahu kenapa – Green menimpa Snitch. Apakah itu termasuk menangkapnya?

Dengan ngeri Harry melihat poin di papan untuk Gryffindor baru 140. Dia melihat ke Hooch, yang, juga bingung.

"Er.. Madam Hooch?" seru Jordan.

Hooch mengernyit, dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari saku jubahnya, tampaknya buku tentang peraturan Quidditch. Dia membalik-balik halamannya.

Harry melongo lebar-lebar, berusaha menyerap kebodohan ini. Dia melihat di sebelahnya Hermione sudah hampir berguling-guling akan hal ini. Wasit mengecek buku peraturan di tengah pertandingan! Madam Hooch yang Harry kenal tak akan melakukannya!

Hooch membaca dengan serius, dan akhirnya, menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengangkat jempolnya, mengisyaratkan permainan dimulai kembali. Dan terjadi kekacauan.

Green bergerak lemah, jelas sudah sadar. Tobias menukik cepat, tampaknya berusaha menangkap Snitch selagi masih tertindih Green. Nicholas kembali ke mode maniaknya, mengejar Bludger dan memukulnya ke arah Green. Salah satu Beater Slytherin memukulkan Bludger satunya ke Tobias yang masih menukik ke Green. Para Chaser Gryffindor menyerbu gawang Slytherin, jelas bertekad membuat skor menjadi 150 – 0. Para Chaser Slytherin berusaha menghalangi jalan mereka, berkumpul di sekeliling area gol. Keeper Slytherin maju menyerbu Quaffle. Sirius melaju ke Tobias, berusaha menyingkirkan Bludger dari Beater Slytherin yang mengarah ke Tobias. Nicholas, setelah Bludgernya dipukul, diserbu oleh Beater Slytherin satunya lagi, yang tampaknya murka pada Nicholas. Mereka berdua mengangkat kedua pemukul Beater mereka, dan sedetik kemudian-

Suara tubrukan, gedebukan, hantaman, dan gedebuk kemudian, Sirius ternyata berhasil menghalau kedua Bludger. Dia memukul keduanya jauh-jauh secara beruntun. Nicholas memenangkan perkelahiannya, walaupun sisi kepalanya berdarah. Dia meraung. James berhasil mencetak gol, para Chaser Slytherin bertabrakan. Emmelince dan Helena berhasil selamat di detik-detik terakhir.

Tidak, yang jadi masalah adalah Tobias dan Green, masih bergulingan di rumput, tampaknya berebut Snitch. Tidak jelas apa nasib si Snitch. James dengan buru-buru menangkap Quaffle yang baru saja dilemparnya, memasukkannya lagi ke gawang, untuk jaga-jaga. Sekarang skor Gryffindor sudah 160, dan dia menghela nafas lega.

Dan satu Bludger ke punggung Green, dari Sirius, yang dipukul dengan kalem, jelas mengakhiri pergulatan. Tobias mengangkat Snitchnya, dengan bangga, dan mengacung-acungkannya dengan bangga, walaupun hidungnya berdarah. Penonton bersorak.

Harry mendapati ini pertandingan terbrutal kedua yang pernah ditontonnya, setelah Bulgaria vs Irlandia dulu. Dia menghela nafas, menubrukkan kepalanya ke pinggiran stand, dan mengulangi semboyannya: _Edan_ semua…

Hermione menghela nafas, dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Harry.


	12. Dead Pool

**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all. Harry Potter and characters belong to JK Rowling. There's not money here. I'm just a normal college student, not a multi-billionaire.

* * *

.

Setelah Pertandingan Quidditch paling brutal yang pernah ditonton Harry sepanjang hidupnya, dan setelah Pesta gila-gilaan di Ruang Reksreasi Gryffindor, yang berlangsung sampai jam 2 pagi, yang mana berakhir dengan hampir seluruh Gryffindor, yang ada di Ruang Rekreasi, mendapat ceramah sampai dua jam dari Profesor Mcgonagall yang memakai gaun tidur kotak-kotaknya, dan beberapa minggu setelahnya, kehidupan di Hogwarts berjalan kembali normal. Akhir pekan Hogsmeade ditiadakan, karena Hogsmeade sendiri sedang dibangun ulang. Pemilik beberapa rumah marah-marah karena puing-puingnya dan seluruh isi rumahnya hilang sama sekali, seperti ditelan bumi. Rosmerta, bartender muda di _Three Broomstick_, yang baru lulus tahu lalu dan telah menagih biaya ganti pada Dumbledore karena seluruh puing dan barang rumah minumnya menjadi Raksasa Batu, tidak memberitahu sama sekali pada mereka tentang nasib rumah mereka dan barang-barangnya. Dan, dengan itu, Dumbledore bersyukur, sembari melirik-lirik ke Harry dan Hermione. Mereka sendiri cuma cengar-cengir.

Harry masuk ke Aula besar hari Rabu pagi dengan cerah, dia baru saja menghabiskan jam pagi bersama Hermione di Menara Astronomi, menyaksikan matahari terbit, dan melakukan _aktivitas_ mereka yang biasa. Mereka berdua duduk di meja Gryffindor. Harry melihat puding cokelat kesukaannya di piring yang berjarak beberapa kursi darinya. Dia, dengan lancar melakukan mantra panggil non verbal ke piring penuh puding tersebut, dan menuang lima potong ke piringnya. Hermione sendiri menyusun sandwich selai stroberi kesukaannya seperti biasa.

Harry menelan menelan puding ketiganya ketika Alice dan Frank duduk di hadapan mereka berdua. Harry dan Hermione mendongak, dan Alice menyapa riang, "Pagi, Ivan!"

"Pagi," jawab Harry. Dia mengunyah puding keempatnya. Alice melihat porsi puding di piringnya dan mengernyit. Dia berpaling ke Hermione.

"Jean, kupikir sebaiknya kamu memberitahu cowokmu ini deh. Setiap kali ada puding dia tidak menyentuh makanan yang lain lagi," ujar Alice.

Hermione tertawa. Frank mengambil beberapa telur dadar dan bacon, menaruhnya di piringnya dan Alice. Alice menyuap telurnya, dan sejenak mereka makan dalam diam.

Frank menelan baconnya, dan berpaling ke Harry, bertanya, "Hei Ivan, kamu liburan natal bakal pulang ke rumah gak?"

Harry memasang wajah normal sekuatnya, dari sudut matanya bisa dilihat Alice memasang wajah normal juga, Harry tahu Alice tidak memberitahu Frank tentang keadaan Harry sebenarnya. Hermione tetap makan dengan tenang.

Harry menjawab, "Tidak, aku akan tinggal di kastil saja."

Frank mengernyit, dan bertanya, "Kenapa? Bukannya kamu punya paman dan bibi dari pihak Ibumu di sini?"

Frank memiliki ingatan yang kuat, pikir Harry. Digabung dengan Alice, hampir bisa ditebak mereka akan membuat seluruh penyamaran Harry dan Hermione terbongkar dalam sekejap. Harry sekuat tenaga berusaha memasang wajah netral, dan menjawab, "Ya, tapi aku lebih memilih tinggal di kastil."

"Kenapa?" tanya Frank lagi.

"_Well_, Keluarga pamanku tidak menyukai sihir," jawab Harry jujur. Dia menelan puding terakhirnya, dan mendorong piringnya. Hermione masih memakan roti selainya, dan Alice berpaling ke Hermione, bertanya, "Jean, bagaimana denganmu? Kamu pulang?"

Hermione menatap Alice. Bukankah Alice sudah tahu bahwa kami tak punya rumah di sini? Pikirnya dalam hati. Alice tetap tersenyum polos, meminta jawaban. Jadi, Hermione menjawab, "Tidak, aku juga tidak."

"Ahh," kata Frank, menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalian berdua mau memakai seluruh kastil ini untuk istana cinta kalian selama liburan natal rupanya. Jenius," ujarnya. Harry dan Hermione tertawa, menggelengkan kepala. Meskipun, Harry dan Hermione berpikir bersamaan, ide tersebut tidak jelek-jelek juga…

"Hmm… tadinya aku ada ide nih Jean, bagaimana kalau kamu menginap di rumahku dan Ivan di rumah Frank?" tanya Alice, masih dengan senyum polosnya.

Harry membelalak, menatap Alice. Rupanya dari tadi ini yang ingin ditawarkan Alice, natal bersama, pikir Harry. Harry menoleh ke Frank, yang wajahnya berseri-seri akan kemungkinan ini. Frank mengangguk antusias, dan berkata, "Ya, betul! Itu ide bagus! Rumah kami, Longbottom dan Carrol berdekatan, hanya jalan kaki beberapa menit saja sudah sampai. Jadi, kita bisa jalan-jalan bareng, dan merayakan natal bersama! Dan kalian tak perlu berdua saja di sini," Frank mengerutkan dahi, "Er-kecuali kalau kalian memang menunggu kesempatan berdua saja, agar bisa-Ahem-begituan? Di kamar?"

Harry dan Hermione menyala merah, Harry tidak akan heran bila dia bercermin dan melihat wajahnya semerah rambut Ron. Alice menyadari efek tersebut, dan berkata manis, "Oh, jangan khawatir! Rumahku dan rumah Frank memiliki banyak kamar, dan masing-masing kamar kujamin lebih nyaman dari kamar asrama, dan kami bisa memasang mantra privasi tingkat tinggi, kalau kalian tidak mau diganggu. Kami sudah mencobanya sendiri kok, ya kan Frank?" Alice mnyandar di bahu Frank.

Frank nyengir, dan berkata, "Yah, tentu saja! Dijamin deh."

Harry dan Hermione tak akan heran bila mereka akan berasap dan terbakar. Wajah mereka sangat panas. Mereka berteriak dalam hati bagaimana gerangan Frank dan Alice bisa membicarakan hal _tersebut_ dengan sangat santai. Harry menarik nafas dalam, dan berkata, "Oke, boleh lah."

Alice terabahak-bahak tanpa suara, dan Frank terkekeh. Hermione menggeleng, mengunyah suapan terakhir rotinya. Harry menganggap orang tua Neville sebenarnya sangat baik, mau mengundang dua orang murid baru yang baru jadi teman mereka beberapa bulan untuk menghabiskan natal bersama di rumah. Harry tersenyum perlahan, dan baru mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ailce, saat terjadi suara seperti letusan senapan beruntun.

Harry dan Hermione secara refleks mengeluarkan tongkat baru mereka masing-masing, melompat berdiri dan mengacungkan tongkat ke sumber suara: Meja Ravenclaw. Beberapa anak Ravenclaw yang berubah menjadi Labu Halloween berwarna biru dan berkaki. Hampir seluruh murid tertawa. Slytherin karena lega bukan mereka yang jadi korban, Hufflepuff karena mereka memang polos, Gryffindor karena jelas tahu siapa pelakunya. Para Labu Biru berkaki berlarian mau keluar dari Aula Besar, bertubrukan, dan membentuk timbunan Labu Biru raksasa di pintu Aula Besar, memblokir pintu.

Harry dan Hermione menggeleng-geleng. Lily, yang tadi baru saja memasuki Aula Besar bersama Mary, berbalik ke tempat timbunan Labu Biru tersebut. Jumlahnya ada enam buah, Harry hitung. Lily mengacungkan tongkatnya, seluruh Aula diam, dan Harry bisa mendengar kalimat "_Finite…"_

Namun para Labu Biru meledak masing-masing, menjadi semburat ribuan bunga putih, yang melayang turun dari langit-langit. Keenam anak Ravenclaw mendadak dalam posisi berdiri, masing-masing memakai Jubah Hogwarts biasa namun menjadi berwarna putih, semuanya berdiri diam. Dan, Paling dramatis, James Potter memasuki Aula Besar, memakai Jubah Putih, membawa seikat Bunga mawar putih. Dia berlutut, dan mengacungkan bunga tersebut ke Lily.

Yup, Harry mau muntah!

Kesenyapan yang menerpa menyakitkan telinga, dan makin lama terdengar denyut jantung tiap-tiap anak di Aula Besar, deg-degan menunggu hasilnya. Harry sudah tahu akan hasilnya. Ledakan akan datang sesaat lagi.

Merasa perlu inisiatif, dia mengacungkan tongkat pinusnya dari bawah meja, ke Lily, dan berkata dalam hati, "_Confundo_"

Jelas Lily menjadi menerawang, namun tampaknya James tak menyadarinya. Lily membungkuk perlahan, mengambil Seikat Mawar Putih tersebut dari James, dan berdiri tegak lagi. Dia berdiri diam di tempat beberapa saat, sebelum mencium bunga tersebut. Dia kembali berjalan ke Meja Gryffindor.

Dan seluruh Aula Besar meledak gila-gilaan, bersorak-sorak, tak terkecuali Slytherin, memukul-mukulkan tangan ke meja, mengentak-entak, mengejang, tertawa sampai guling-guling. Para staf tertawa, terkekeh, dan Mcgonagall, Hooch, dan Sinistra menangis terharu, semuanya menyaksikan hal yang sangat mustahil akhirnya terjadi: Lily Evans menerima bunga mawar putih, dan bukan cuma satu, tapi seikat, ya, seikat, menciumnya, dan membawanya ke mejanya dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa wajah Lily menerawang, kosong, bingung. Mary bahkan menangis tersedu-sedu, terharu. Anak Ravenclaw yang disihir James sebagai medium kembali normal, kebingungan akan apa yang terjadi. Dan James, tak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisi berlututnya, masih nyengir lebar. Sirius, Remus, dan Peter yang masuk menyelamati James, yang tak bereaksi. Sirius mendorongnya, dan James jatuh kaku. Dia pingsan. Tawa makin keras.

Alice menoleh ke Harry, mengangkat kedua alisnya. Harry memasang wajah polosnya, namun Alice tak bisa dikibuli, dan Alice meledak tertawa juga. Frank sudah berlari ke pintu, bersama sebagian besar cowok Gryffindor, menyelamati James. Lily, matanya masih kosong, berjalan ke tempat mereka duduk, dan bersama Mary duduk di samping Alice. Dengan ngeri Harry melihat bahwa mata Lily makin terfokus, mantra konfundus mulai memudar. Dan Harry jauh lebih memilih menghadapi Voldemort daripada Lily yang berhasil mengetahui bahwa dia yang melancarkan mantra konfundus padanya.

Harry menoleh ke Hermione, yang, sudah tidak ada di kursinya. Harry bingung, dan melihat Hermione sedang tertawa tengkurap di lantai di belakang kursinya. Harry menariknya, dan mereka berdua buru-buru keluar dari Aula Besar. Mantra konfundus tidak akan bertahan lama. Mereka lari cepat-cepat.

Harry menarik nafas tenang ketika mereka sudah mencapai lantai dua. Dia baru mau menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding saat Hermione menangkap kepalanya.

Harry memandangnya, dan wajah Hermione masih merah bekas tertawa. _Hebat_, pikir Harry.

Terdengar suara ledakan pelan dari bawah.

**.**

Sore harinya, setelah pelajaran selesai, Harry dan Hermione berjalan sepanjang koridor menuju kantor Dumbledore. Mereka sudah memutuskan untuk meminta izin dulu dari Dumbledore mengenai menghabiskan liburan di rumah Longbottom dan Carrol. Barulah setelah mencapai patung Gargoyle, Harry sadar bahwa dia tidak memiliki kata kuncinya.

"Er-Kerumunan Kecoak?" tebak Harry.

Tak ada reaksi.

"Permen jeruk?" tanya Hermione.

"Um-Bertie Botts?" tebak Harry.

Dan _Gargoyle _ tersebut melompat minggir, memperlihatkan tangga bergerak di belakangnya. Harry dan Hermione menaiki tangga tersebut, dan mencapai kantor Dumbledore. Hermione mengetuk pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hermione mengetuk lagi, dan kali ini pintu terbuka sendiri. Dia mengerling Harry, dan mengangguk. Mereka berdua masuk. Ruangan Dumbledore masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Ruangan bundar, dengan lemari-lemari buku di dinding, dan foto-foto para mantan Kepala Sekolah sebelumnya. Harry berjalan mendekati meja Dumbledore, dan mendengar Hermione memekik pelan.

Di meja Dumbledore, tergeletak Buku Harian, ya, buku harian Riddle, salah satu Horcrux Voldemort. Yang lebih mengagetkannya adalah bahwa buku tersebut sudah berlubang tengahnya, dan meja Dumbledore bernoda-noda tinta hitam. Pedang Gryffindor tergeletak di samping buku harian tersebut.

Hermione mendekat, dan berkata, "Sepertinya Dumbledore berhasil menghancurkan satu Horcrux lagi, Harry."

Harry memandangnya, dan tersenyum. "Yeah," jawabnya. "Aku salut juga pada Dumbledore di zaman ini. Dia benar-benar agresif dalam perburuan Horcrux ini. Namun aku bingung di mana Dumbledore mendapatkan Horcrux yang ini. Di zaman ini, kan, kemungkinan besar buku harian ini belum dititipkan ke Malfoy. Darimana Dumbledore mendapatkan buku harian ini, ya?" tanya Harry. Dia berpikir dalam hati. Kalau pun buku harian ini sudah ada di Malfoy, bagaimana caranya Dumbledore mendapatkannya? Harry tak punya keraguan sedikit pun akan kemampuan Dumbledore, dan Harry juga tahu bahwa kalau Dumbledore mau, dia bisa saja masuk ke Rumah Malfoy, tak terlihat, mengambil buku harian ini, dan keluar lagi.

Hermione mendekat ke meja Dumbledore juga, dan melihat lebih teliti pedang Gryffindor. Pedang tersebut tampak lebih mengkilap, lebih tajam, dan bernuansa kejam dengan ujungnya yang lancip. Padahal sebelumnya pedang tersebut tak seperti itu.

Hermione berkata, "Harry, kupikir pedang ini sudah menyerap kekuatan racun Basilisk."

Harry mengangguk. Dia berkata, "Kamu menyadarinya juga?"

"Lebih baik kalian jangan menyentuh buku tersebut, anak muda."

Harry dan Hermione tersentak kaget, dan menoleh ke arah suara. Di sana, sebuah lukisan terjaga, memandangi mereka berdua. Harry mengenal wajah tersebut, wajah yang pertama kali ditemuinya saat di tahun kelimanya. Kakek canggah Sirius.

"Phineas Nigellius?" tanya Hermione pelan.

"Rupanya kalian sudah mengenalku juga," ujarnya. Dia menguap di kursinya. Harry dan Hermione berjalan mendekati lukisannya, dan Phineas tersadar penuh. Dia berkata, "Aku tahu kalian berdua, dan apa kalian sebenarnya. Ya, Dumbledore sudah memberitahu kami semua," sambungnya, melihat wajah kaget Harry dan Hermione.

"Kami sangat berguna untuk menyampaikan segala informasi. Beberapa dari kami memiliki potret yang dipasang di mana-mana. Sangat berguna untuk mencari informasi di luar kastil yang kalian inginkan. Dalam hal ini," Phineas menunjuk buku harian Riddle, "Pencarian Horcrux Voldemort."

Hermione masih terdiam menatapnya, namun Harry bergerak ke pedang Gryffindor, menggenggamnya dan mengayunkannya. Pedang Gryffindor meramping, pegangannya mengepaskan diri dengan bentuk dan lekuk tangan Harry. Beratnya seolah menjadi sangat pas untuk Harry, dan kekejaman yang tadi diperlihatkan pedang tersebut menghilang.

Dia memutarnya tiga kali dengan tangan kanan, dan melakukan gerakan menebas. Dia menebaskan pedangnya, merentangkan tangan kanannya. Pedang tersebut menyala keemasan, sebelum pudar lagi.

Tak diketahui Harry, beberapa lukisan para mantan Kepala Sekolah sudah terbangun, dan menonton Harry mengayunkan pedang.

Di belakangnya, Hermione bertanya kepada Phineas, "Dimana Profesor Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore sedang keluar sebentar, dia ada urusan lumayan penting katanya," jawab Phineas.

Harry meletakkan pedang Gryffindor di atas meja, dan menoleh ke tempat biasanya Fawkes bertengger. Dia tidak ada. Harry menoleh ke Phineas, dan bertanya, "Apakah tadi Profesor Dumbledore pergi bersama Fawkes? Dan ada kilatan api di kantor ini, dan dia langsung menghilang begitu saja?"

Phineas mengangguk, dan berkata, "Kamu cukup pintar untuk anak muda seumurmu. Apakah di masa depan sebagian besar anak akan sepintar kamu?"

Harry nyengir sedikit, dan menjawab, "Tanya dia," menunjuk ke Hermione. Hermione mengernyit ke Harry, dan beberapa Kepala Sekolah di sekeliling Phineas juga sudah bangun, menunggu jawaban dari Hermione. Jelas mereka semua juga penasaran akan masa depan.

"_Well_?" tanya mereka semua bersamaan.

"Wah-kurang lebih begitulah," jawab Hermione, ragu-ragu.

Harry tertawa, dan berjalan ke Hermione, berkata kepada para lukisan, "Hermione di sini adalah juara kelas di angkatanku, dia mendapat peringkat yang tinggi bahkan dalam ranking se-Eropa."

"Ooooh!" seru seluruh lukisan bersamaan. Harry nyengir, Hermione memerah malu, menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Biasa saja'. Harry menoleh ke lukisan Kepala Sekolah, dan bertanya, "Apakah Profesor Dumbledore memberitahu akan pergi kemana? Dan berapa lama beliau akan pergi?"

Lukisan terdekat menjawab, "Sesuai kata Phineas, nak, Profesor Dumbledore tadi hanya mengatakan akan pergi sebentar. Tapi urusan yang penting, katanya."

Hermione menoleh ke Harry, berpikir sejenak. Dia berkata, "Kupikir yang dikatakan bahwa Dumbledore hanya akan pergi sebentar itu harusnya benar. Dia meninggalkan Pedang Gryffindor dan Buku Harian Riddle, bekas Horcrux, di mejanya begitu saja. Kupikir sepertinya setelah dia menghancurkan buku harian ini, dia terburu-buru akan sesuatu. Lebih seperti.. ada yang ketinggalan. Makanya dia memakai Fawkes, yang bisa bertransportasi dengan cepat."

Harry mengangguk pelan. Kalau benar apa yang dikatakan Hermione, kenapa Dumbledore belum kembali juga? Sudah sepuluh menit lebih mereka ada di sini. Harry baru berbalik, ketika mendadak muncul kilatan api merah, dan dalam sekejap kilatan tersebut berubah menjadi pusaran, yang membesar. Pusaran tersebut menipis, dan akhirnya api lenyap, dan Harry melihat Fawkes terbang, kembali ke hinggapannya. Di tengah ruangan, berdiri seorang pria berjanggut putih panjang, berambut putih sepunggung, berkacamata bulan-separo, bermantel panjang dan bertopi _bowler_ ala Muggle. Dumbledore.

Dumbledore terlihat agak kelelahan, dia memegang segulung perkamen, dan sebuah silinder perak. Dumbledore berjalan dengan perlahan ke mejanya, matanya menerawang. Harry meragukan dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendirian di kantornya.

"Profesor Dumbledore?" tanya Hermione.

Dumbledore terlonjak kaget, melemparkan perkamennya dan silinder perak yang dipegangnya. Harry menangkap keduanya dengan satu tangan, dan memandang Dumbledore bingung. Dia tampak begitu tua sore ini, entah karena apa.

"Erm-Profesor?" tanya Hermione lagi.

Dumbledore menggeleng, dan berkata, "Jenggot Merlin… Aku tidak tahu kalian ada di sini. Lain kali jangan mengagetkanku begitu, Hermione. Jantungku sudah tidak muda lagi."

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya, Hermione tersenyum perlahan. Dumbledore tidak tampak terlalu marah, dia duduk di balik mejanya dan mengambil buku harian Riddle dan meletakkannya di dalam kotak perak di atas mejanya. Dia menghela nafas, dan berkata pada Harry dan Hermione, "Permen Jeruk?" dia menyodorkan mangkuk permen ke mereka berdua.

Harry dan Hermione mengambilnya masing-masing satu. Dumbledore juga mengambil satu, dan dia bertanya, "Jadi, ada apa yang terjadi, sehingga aku mendapatkan kunjungan kalian yang mengagetkan ini?"

Harry menjawab, "Kami ditawari oleh Alice Carrol dan Frank Longbottom untuk tinggal di rumah mereka selama liburan natal, sir. Saya di rumah Frank dan Hermione di rumah Alice. Apakah boleh, Profesor?"

Dumbledore tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tentu saja boleh. Kalian kupersilahkan menginap di sana selama liburan."

Harry sedikit kaget akan jawaban spontan ini. Tadinya dia berpikir tidak akan diperbolehkan akan karena pertimbangan-pertimbangan keamanan, keselamatan, perlindungan, dsb. Dumbledore yang dia kenal akan bersikap seperti itu. Setidaknya, itu Dumbledore di masa depan, yang _overprotective_ terhadap dirinya.

"Benarkah, Profesor?" tanya Hermione. Dumbledore mengangguk. Dia memandang Harry dan Hermione bergantian, dan bertanya, "apakah ada lagi?"

Harry dan Hermione menggeleng. Dumbledore menegakkan diri di kursinya, dan menarik perkamen yang tadi dibawanya, membacanya. Harry baru sadar akan suatu hal yang lebih penting daripada liburan natal di mejanya.

"Sir? Di manakah anda mendapat buku harian tersebut?" tanya Harry.

Dumbledore mendongak menatapnya beberapa detik. Lalu, dia meluruskan diri, menjawab, "Panti Asuhan bekas Riddle dulu tinggal. Aku tadinya ke sana hanya untuk mencoba mengecek barang-barang Riddle yang tersisa, untuk menyelidiki lokasi-lokasi Horcrux, terutama yang belum kita ketahui: Piala Hufflepuff dan Diadem Ravenclaw.

"Aku akan memberitahumu informasi terbaru mengenai Horcrux yang berhasil kudapat, Harry. Total kalau kuhitung, di zaman ini, sebenarnya hanya ada enam Horcrux yang dia buat. Kenapa, Harry? Di zaman ini, berdasar informasi yang berhasil kudapat, Voldemort sama sekali belum memiliki binatang peliharaan berupa ular besar, yang bernama Nagini. Cincin Peverell, Kalung Slytherin, Diadem Ravenclaw, Piala Hufflepuff, dan terakhir, Diari ini," Dumbledore mengetuk kotak perak tempat Diari tersebut dimasukkan. "Dua lagi yang ada di zamanmu, yaitu Nagini, dan dirimu sendiri, Harry, belum ada di zaman ini. Horcrux di kepalamu," Dumbledore menunjuk bekas samar, sangat samar bekas luka sambaran petir Harry, "sudah lenyap bersamaan dengan 'matinya' kamu yang pertama kali, di masa depan.

"Diari ini ternyata masih tersimpan di bawah tempat tidur-ya, di bawah tempat tidur-Riddle dahulu. Aku merasakannya saat memasuki kamar itu. Kamar Riddle sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ditempati, Ibu Panti Asuhan tersebut memberitahu bahwa lima anak berturut-turut yang menempati kamar tersebut selalu tertimpa kecelakaan. Tak diketahui penyebabnya. Empat tahun lalu, kamar tersebut ditutup, dan tidak pernah dibuka.

"Aku masuk ke sana untuk memeriksa lemarinya, ketika aku merasakan kutukan-kutukan luar biasa yang berdiam di tempat tidur tersebut. Aku mengeceknya, dan kutukan-kutukan tersebut melawan. Kekuatan yang luar biasa…."

Dumbledore menerawang sesaat, sebelum berpaling lagi ke Harry dan Hermione, "Aku berhasil menghapus semua kutukan di tempat tidur tersebut, dan mengambil buku harian Riddle. Bisa kukatakan, ini hanya kebetulan belaka, namun aku berhasil mengambilnya. Aku kembali ke sini, dengan bantuan Fawkes, dan menusuk buku tersebut dengan Pedang Gryffindor. Semalam lalu, aku meneteskan beberapa tetes racun Basilisk di pedang tersebut. Pedang tersebut telah menyerap kekuatannya. Setelah buku tersebut hancur, sisa-sisa kutukan di tanganku menghilang, namun bekasnya tidak."

Dumbledore memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang menghitam, namun tidak separah dulu di masa depan. Ini terlihat sudah menyembuh, seolah luka lama yang lambat menutup. Hermione mendongak, dan bertanya, "Kalau anda sudah langsung kembali setelah mengambil buku tersebut, tadi anda kemana, Profesor?"

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Aku kembali ke panti asuhan, tepat di kamar Riddle. Aku melakukan pemindaian sedikit, dan setelah memastikan aman, aku memeriksa lemarinya. Isinya kosong, namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Foto ini."

Selembar foto kuno, hitam-putih dan sudah sangat tua, disodorkannya ke Harry dan Hermione. Foto lima anak kecil, empat laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Umur mereka sepertinya masing-masing lima atau enam tahun, duduk berdampingan, tersenyum riang. Foto tersebut tidak bergerak, foto Muggle. Mereka duduk di atas tanah, tanah berbatu, yang di bagian belakangnya tampak lautan. Harry melihat burung camar di ujung kiri foto. Tepi laut. Batu karang. Ingatan – ingatan tersebut kembali ke Harry, ingatan tentang tahun keenamnya, bersama Dumbledore mengambil Horcrux dari gua di tepi karang. Horcrux palsu. Ramuan yang membakar tenggorokan. Racun yang membuatmu berhalusinasi. Ratusan Inferi.

"Sir? Apakah di sana-"

Dumbledore memotong Harry, "Ya, benar. Aku sudah meminta lokasinya ke Ibu Panti Asuhan tersebut. Lokasi liburan anak-anak panti asuhan. Sebuah pantai berkarang di selatan."

Hermione mengamati foto tersebut. Empat anak laki-laki, satu perempuan. Tiga dari empat anak laki-laki duduk di sebelah kanan si anak perempuan, satu lagi di kirinya. Anak perempuan tersebut merangkulkan tangannya ke anak laki-laki di kanan-kirinya. Anak laki-laki di kanannya nyengir lebar, dan di kirinya tersenyum, tetapi wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Harry melihat foto tersebut juga. Dia merasa pernah melihat anak laki-laki yang di kiri si anak perempuan. Anak tersebut berwajah mulus, tampan. Dia tersenyum, walau wajahnya terlihat sedih. Harry terpana. Hermione juga sudah menyadari hal yang sama. Dia berpaling pada Dumbledore, bertanya, "Sir-apakah anak di paling kiri ini-"

"Ya," jawab Dumbledore, wajahnya sedih. "Tom Riddle muda, umur lima tahun. Empat anak di kirinya adalah teman-teman sebayanya saat itu. Ya, Tom Riddle pernah punya teman," tambah Dumbledore, menatap Harry dan Hermione yang menganga. "Teman-teman Muggle. Berdasar yang berhasil kucari tahu dari Ibu Panti Asuhan yang sudah menua tersebut, dulu dia dipanggil teman-temannya 'Tommy'.

"Dia anak yang baik, mau akrab dengan siapa saja, dan sopan. Mereka berlima masuk panti asuhan tersebut di tahun yang sama, masing-masing bayi yang dibuang. Anak perempuan ini," Dumbledore menunjuk anak perempuan tersebut, "adalah adik dari seorang anak laki-laki yang hari itu, sore itu, beberapa jam setelah foto ini diambil, ditemukan terjebak di gua di bawah tebing di sana. Bersama anak perempuan satu lagi. Mereka rupanya mengerjai Tom Riddle, memasukkan beberapa keong pantai ke dalam makanan siangnya. Mereka berdua menganggap itu lucu.

"Singkat kata, sampai sore, mereka berdua tidak ditemukan. Sampai beberapa tentara yang sedang berlatih di sana membantu mencari mereka. Beberapa tentara menemukan mereka berdua di gua di bawah karang. Tom mengakui dia melakukan 'sesuatu'. Namun dia belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan. Dia mengatakan dia ingin kedua anak ini 'pergi dan jangan mengganggu lagi'. Bertambah tahun, anak-anak dip anti asuhan makin jauh dengannya. Dua orang di kanan ini," Dumbledore menunjuk dua anak laki-laki, "bergabung dengan kemiliteran tahun 1942, dan meninggalkan panti asuhan. Keduanya tewas dalam perang di Eropa tahun 1944. Anak laki-laki satunya kabur dari panti asuhan. Anak perempuan ini menjadi perawat di militer, bersamaan dengan bergabungnya kakaknya dalam angkatan laut. Tahun 1941. Dia dan kakaknya tewas dalam serangan kapal selam. Hanya Riddle-lah yang bertahan di panti asuhan sampai umur 17 tahun."

Harry dan Hermione mengamati lagi foto tersebut. Kelima anak tersebut tersenyum bahagia, sangat senang. Melihat Voldemort pernah mengalami masa-masa ini, membuat hati mereka sakit. Dia dijauhi teman-temannya karena dia berbeda… Dia ditinggalkan satu per satu oleh mereka. Harry melihat anak perempuan yang merangkul Riddle dengan senangnya. Riddle berwajah sedih… Dia sudah mengetahui keanehannya, namun tidak mengerti. Dia tetap tersenyum, senang memiliki teman-teman. Mereka belum mengetahui kenyataan. Tak bisa dipercaya beberapa jam kemudian, mungkin, peristiwa yang menjadi titik kunci Tom Riddle terjadi. Harry bisa membayangkannya. Riddle sangat sedih, pasti…

Mungkin itulah penyebabnya Voldemort menjadikan tempat ini untuk menyimpan Horcrux nya. Dan Horcrux yang mungkin paling berharga untuknya: Kalung Slytherin sendiri, benda yang menegaskan hubungannya dengan Salazar Slytherin. Tempat ini mungkin menjadi saksi penting bagi Voldemort. Kecelakaan sihir pertamanya terhadap anak panti asuhan. Hal pertama yang membuatnya mulai dijauhi dan akhirnya membuatnya kehilangan rasa sayang dan percaya.

Harry masih menatap foto tersebut, terus berpikir. Hermione bertanya lagi, "Jika lemari Riddle kosong, kenapa anda tidak langsung kembali, Profesor?"

"Aku mencoba mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang Riddle dari Ibu Panti Asuhan. Dengan _Legillimency_ extra kuat, aku berhasil mengumpulkannya. Aku juga sudah mencoba melihat karang tempat Horcrux tersebut. Sihir yang sangat pekat terasa dari gua di bawah karang. Tetapi aku tidak memeriksanya, karena itu bukan tujuanku pergi. Aku kembali ke sini langsung dari gua karang, dengan Fawkes."

Hermione mengangguk. Tetapi, dia mengingat Dumbledore yang menerawang saat datang ke kantornya, terkaget saat disalami Hermione. Dia seperti kelelahan. Maka Hermione bertanya, "Profesor, kenapa tadi anda terlihat sangat lelah? Anda menerawang, menatap kosong, sampai-sampai tidak langsung menyadari ada kami di sini."

Raut wajah Dumbledore berubah, seluruh kerutannya makin tampak, menjadikan usia tuanya sangat jelas. Dumbledore menggeleng pelan, "Aku sedang berpikir… Aku baru menyadari sesuatu saat aku di karang tadi… Sesuatu yang mengejutkan."

"Apa, Profesor?" tanya Hermione, bingung.

Dumbledore menarik nafas dalam, dan menjawab, "Tom Riddle dikucilkan total saat dia berumur tujuh tahun… Semua penghuni panti asuhan telah takut padanya. Dia tidak ditegur karena tidak ke gereja, dia tidak ditegur kalau tidak makan… Secara kasar bisa kukatakan bahwa dia sudah tidak memiliki teman sejak umur tujuh tahun. Tetapi foto ini-"

"-masih tergeletak di sana, di lemari yang mana tadinya berisi mungkin seluruh harta benda Riddle," sambung Harry. Hermione menatapnya, dan Dumbledore memandanginya. "Dia masih menyimpan foto ini, dengan baik juga, kalau boleh kubilang. Dari dia umur lima tahun, sampai masuk Hogwarts, dan lulus, di mana dia mungkin membuang semua barang Muggle di dalam lemarinya itu, dia masih menyimpan foto ini… Dia tidak mau membuangnya karena menurutnya ini berharga, dan tidak mau membawanya karena mungkin membuat hatinya sakit… Sampai dia meninggalkan panti asuhan tersebut, kemungkinan tahun 1945. Dia meninggalkannya di lemari itu.

"Dia masih menyayangi, dan rindu akan teman-temannya yang dulu," kata Harry pelan. "Pada saat dia lulus, dia sudah membunuh keluarga ayahnya, membunuh Myrtle, menciptakan Horcrux dari Diarinya, tapi dia tidak bisa membunuh perasaannya ini. Mungkin baginya, foto ini adalah satu-satunya bukti bahwa dia pernah memiliki _teman_.."

Mereka semua terdiam. Dumbledore menutup matanya, kepedihan yang mendalam terasa di hatinya. Untuk Hermione, seolah semua itu tidak bisa diterima logika. Dan baik Harry… orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya, mencoba membunuhnya, menghancurkan hidupnya dan Hermione, orang yang telah menempuh jalan kegelapan yang lebih jauh dari siapapun, bahwa dulu orang tersebut duduk bersama teman-temannya, tertawa, tersenyum bahagia. Hal itu terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

Tarikan nafas lagi, dan Dumbledore berkata, "Tom Riddle hanyalah manusia biasa, Harry. Penyihir hitam bernama Lord Voldemort bukan lagi dirinya. Dia sudah tertelan akan kegelapannya sendiri. Dia sudah memilih jalan kegelapan demi hidupnya. Demi menghilangkan perasaan kecil, namun bercahaya terang, dalam hatinya, yang disebut Cinta… yang dia anggap sebagai kelemahan, dia rela menempuh jalan tersebut."

Harry masih diam, memandangi foto tersebut. Hermione akhirnya menghela nafas, mengetahui masalah Harry. "Riddle memiliki masa kecil yang lebih menyenangkan darimu, itu benar, Harry. Dia pernah memiliki teman.. jauh lebih bagus darimu. Saat pertama kali kamu menceritakan hidupmu sebelum masuk ke Hogwarts, aku sudah menyadari banyak sekali kesamaan antara dirimu dan Riddle… namun kamu tidak berubah sepertinya. Tahukah apa yang menyebabkan kalian berbeda, Harry?" ujar Hermione.

Harry mendongak menatapnya, menggeleng.

Hermione mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di bahu Harry. Dia berkata, "Kamu mencari _cinta_ tersebut, Harry. Dan kamu mendapatkannya. Ron, aku, Sirius, kenangan orang tuamu… dan banyak lagi. Kamu berjuang demi cintamu. Kamu berjuang melawan Voldemort, berusaha melindungi orang lain. Voldemort yang mengakibatkan perbedaan tersebut. Saat dia menyerang keluargamu, saat itu pula dia memberi tanda, menjadikanmu lawan yang paling kuat, dan membuatmu sangat berbeda dengannya dulu. Kamu mencari kekuatan bukan untuk dirimu sendiri, kamu mencarinya untuk melindungi orang lain…"

"Voldemort sendiri lah, yang membuatmu berbeda dengannya, Harry," ujar Dumbledore, tersenyum kecil. "Dan aku yakin, percaya, bahwa kamu adalah orang yang lebih baik, dari Voldemort, bahkan dariku sendiri."

Harry perlahan tersenyum, bahagia. Dia masih memiliki alasan, tujuan untuk berjuang. Dia akan melindungi teman-temannya, melindungi masa depan ayahnya dan ibunya, masa depan Sirius dan Remus. Kalau Voldemort tidak ada, Peter tak akan pernah mengkhianati mereka, dan akan tetap menjadi teman mereka. Lalu Alice dan Frank, dua orang hebat. Mereka akan menjadi orang tua yang luar biasa untuk Neville. Bahkan termasuk Nicholas, beater brutal Gryffindor. Terakhir, dia akan bisa hidup tenang bersama Hermione, selamanya.

Hermione tersenyum juga, dan mencium pipi Harry. Dan, spontan, sebagian besar lukisan di situ ber- "ewwww" atau "YAY!", "Horeee", atau "Tidak sopan! Asusila di ruangan kepala sekolah!" untuk yang terakhir, Harry dan Hermione memutar bola mata mereka bersamaan. Dumbledore terkekeh.

"Ya, kamu mempunyai kekasih hati yang sangat hebat dan setia, Harry. Tetap jaga dia, ya," kata Dumbledore.

"Pasti, sir." Jawab Harry. Hermione berseri-seri.

Dumbledore tersenyum, mengambil tumpukan perkamen dari laci mejanya, dan mengeluarkan pena bulu dan tinta. Dia menoleh lagi ke mereka berdua, dan bertanya, "Apa ada lagi? Soalnya aku harus bekerja juga. Begini-begini aku masih Kepala Sekolah."

Hermione dan Harry berkata bersamaan, "Satu lagi, sir."

Dumbledore mengangkat alis, dan Harry berdeham, "Perempuan duluan."

"Oke. Begini, Diari tersebut disembunyikan di panti asuhan. Padahal, di waktu kami, Diari tersebut dititipkan Voldemort pada Malfoy. Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Hermione.

"Karena kita tidak mengetahui, dimana awalnya diari tersebut disembunyikan sebelum diberikan ke Malfoy. Mungkin di waktu kalian juga sebelumnya buku tersebut disembunyikan di Panti Asuhan, lalu setelah Malfoy menjadi lingkar dalam Pelahap Maut di waktu kalian, yang jelas belum terjadi di sini, baru dititipkan padanya," jawab Dumbledore. Dia berpaling ke Harry.

"Sir? Kapan anda akan menghancurkan Horcrux tersebut?" tanya Harry.

Dumbledore berpikir sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Berdasarkan yang sudah kamu beritahu, Horcrux tersebut dijaga dengan penjagaan yang kuat. Terutama di racun tersebut… Aku masih harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa melewati itu tanpa ada yang terluka. Cara terbaik sampai saat ini adalah salah satu dari kalian ikut bersamaku, lalu aku meminumnya, salah satu dari kalian menghunjam kalung tersebut, lalu kita kembali dengan Fawkes ke Hogwarts. Namun sepertinya, sekarang kalian tidak ada yang mau membantu dalam rencana seperti ini, ya?" tanya Dumbledore, nadanya geli. Harry dan Hermione mengangguk keras-keras.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan memikirkan caranya-"

"Apakah kami boleh ikut, sir?" tanya Hermione.

Dumbledore memandangnya, berpikir sejenak. Dia lalu menjawab, "Dilarang pun kalian tetap akan memaksa, kan?"

Harry nyengir. Dumbledore muda jauh lebih pengertian. Dia senang akan hal ini. Hermione menggeleng-geleng geli melihat Harry. Dumbledore tersenyum, dan menjawab, "Baiklah, nanti kalau sudah ketemu, kita akan berangkat bersama."

Dan mereka berdua meninggalkan kantor Dumbledore.

* * *

**.**

Harry dan Hermione berjalan cepat menuju kantor Dumbledore. Saat sarapan tadi, Hermione menyadari ada suatu cara, suatu cara luar biasa untuk melewati racun tersebut. Namun, ini baru hipotesis, jadi belum bisa diketahui kebenarannya dan keampuhannya. Mereka memutuskan tidak ke kelas, dan langsung ke Dumbledore. Hal ini sangat membuat mereka antusias, sampai-sampai Hermione setuju meninggalkan kelas untuk ini.

Dari Hermione pula, Harry jadi mendapat ide agar mereka bisa mencapai pulau bertiga. Tak perlu berdua saja dengan perahu kecil tersebut.

Mereka mencapai patung _gargoyle_, dan berseru bersamaan, "Bertie Botts!"

Dumbledore yang sedang menulis di perkamen tersentak saat mereka berdua masuk ke kantornya. Dalam keantusiasan mereka, mereka berdua lupa mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk. Hermione minta maaf dengan terengah-engah, walaupun musim dingin, dan Harry mencoba langsung bicara, jadinya agak tidak karuan. Dumbledore menawari mereka air, yang diterima mereka berdua dengan senang, dan mereka duduk di kursi Dumbledore, kecapekan.

Dumbledore tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua (para lukisan sudah meneriakkan tentang "Tidak Sopan!"),dan bertanya, "Ada hal apa yang membuat kalian berlarian sampai sini?"

Harry dan Hermione memulai bicara bersamaan lagi. Harry menutup mulutnya dan bergumam, "Perempuan duluan". Hermione mendelik sesaat ke Harry, dan mulai menjelaskan idenya.

"Bagian krusial di sini adalah bahwa basin tersebut penuh dengan racun, racun yang efeknya bisa membakar tenggorokan, membuat tubuh sangat membutuhkan air, dan membuat halusinasi."

Dumbledore mengangguk.

"Kita tidak bisa membuang racun tersebut, Karena sudah dimantrai, setiap kali disendok dan dibuang, racun tersebut akan terisi lagi. Jadi, satu-satunya jalan, adalah dengan meminumnya."

Dumbledore mengangguk lagi, belum mengerti arah pembicaraan.

"Namun racun ini berefek membahayakan. TAPI, bagaimanapun racun tersebut berbahaya, setiap racun pastilah ada penawarnya. Yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah meminum racun, lalu meminum penawarnya. Berdasar cerita Harry, air biasa bisa mengurangi efek racun tersebut. Tinggal perlu kita tambahkan penawarnya."

Dumbledore mengangguk. Dia berkata, "Aku juga sudah berpikir sampai situ, Hermione, tetapi masalahnya adalah _bahwa kita tidak mengetahui racun apa itu, sehingga kita tidak bisa menciptakan penangkal racunnya_."

Hermione tersenyum sekarang. Dia melanjutkan, "Ada sesuatu yang bisa menangkal semua racun, sesuatu ini bahkan bisa menawarkan racun terkuat di bumi, racun Basilisk."

Dumbledore mengernyit sesaat. Sedetik kemudian, pemahaman besar-besaran merasuki wajahnya, mulutnya terbuka perlahan. Seluruh kerutan di wajahnya seolah hilang. Dia berhasil berkata, "OH!"

Mereka bertiga berpaling ke Fawkes, yang sedang menyisir bulu sayapnya. Dia langsung menyadari dia diamati, dan mengeluarkan semacam cicit bingung. Dia mengedikkan kepalanya.

"Air mata _Phoenix_…" ujar Dumbledore pelan. "Kenapa aku tak pernah memikirkannya…"

Harry nyengir, dan berkata, "Percayalah, Profesor, aku di sini juga baru sadar setelah diberitahu Hermione. Padahal aku sendiri yang sudah pernah diobati dengan air mata _Phoenix_."

Dumbledore mengangguk, dan senyuman merekah di wajahnya, namun dia mengernyit lagi, berkata, "Walaupun begitu, Fawkes tak mungkin mengeluarkan air mata cukup banyak untuk menetralkan satu basin besar racun tersebut, kan?"

Hermione menjawab lagi, "Dalam kimia Muggle, ada yang namanya melarutkan. Kita bisa menambah suatu volume, atau banyaknya suatu cairan dengan melarutkannya ke dalam air. Volumenya jadi akan bertambah, dan meskipun konsentrasinya menjadi kurang, sepertinya itu cukup, Profesor."

Fawkes rupanya sudah sadar akan peran pentingnya di sini. Dia mengkaok merdu, dan terbang turun, hinggap di meja Dumbledore. Dia mengangguk-angguk bersemangat ke Hermione, dan menoleh ke Dumbledore.

"Aku tak percaya aku tak pernah berpikir sampai situ…" gumam Dumbledore pelan. Dia mengernyit lagi, menanyakan pertanyaan yang Hermione tahu akan hampir sama persis dengan pertanyaan Harry. Pertanyaan krusial:

"Namun bagaimana kita bisa mendapat air untuk melarutkan air mata Fawkes? Kita sudah tahu bahwa bila kita mengambil air dari danau tersebut, banyak inferi yang akan menyerbu."

"Kita bawa saja air sendiri dari sini. Pakai sesuatu yang bernama," Hermione menarik keluar sebuah silinder plastik panjang dari tasnya, "Botol Air Minum!" ujarnya girang.

Dumbledore benar-benar menepukkan tangannya ke dahinya, pemandangan yang sebenarnya benar-benar lucu. Beberapa lukisan ber – "Aaaaah" "Ooooh"ria. Beberapa bertepuk tangan kagum, dan beberapa malah sudah tertawa-tawa melihat reaksi Dumbledore. Harry sendiri bereaksi sama tadi, jadi dia tertawa juga.

"Nah," kata Harry, "untuk perlindungan. Kupikir kita harus berangkat bertiga ke tengah danau tersebut. Satu meminum racun, satu memberikan penawar, satu menjaga dari Inferi."

"Tapi-tapi-" Dumbledore menelan ludah, "Katamu sendiri bahwa perahu tersebut didesain hanya untuk dua penumpang, satu penyihir dan satu tumbal. Bagaimana-"

Harry mengelus-elus Fawkes. Kali ini, Dumbledore langsung paham. "Kita terbang ke tempat basin dengan Fawkes.. Brilian," kata Dumbledore pelan.

Harry dan Hermione mengangguk bersemangat, dan mendadak Dumbledore berdiri. Dia berkata, "Aku akan berangkat ke sana, sekarang, kalau begitu!" Dia sudah setengah berjalan ketika Harry dan Hermione bangun bersamaan dan berseru, "HEI!"

Dumbledore membelalak. Dan dia ingat.

"Maaf tidak sopan, Profesor, tapi anda berjanji mengajak kami, ingat?" kata Harry. Dumbledore mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, dan mulai terkekeh pelan. Dia benar-benar lupa, rupanya, akan antusiasme karena berhasil menemukan strategi efektif untuk mengambil Horcrux. Dia nyengir-ya, nyengir- dan meminta maaf, lalu berkata, "Kita akan memakai baju zirah kulit naga. Bisa melindungi diri dari api, terutama api sihir. Kita masih belum tahu apakah ini bisa mengelabui semua sihir di sana atau tidak. Lebih baik siaga."

Dumbledore melangkah ke lemari di sisi kanan ruangan, memutar pegangannya, dan terbuka, memperlihatkan dua setel baju zirah kulit naga dan jubah kulit naga tebal yang beberapa bulan lalu mereka pakai saat melawan Basilisk. Harry langsung mengenakannya, Hermione berganti di kamar mandi Dumbledore. Harry memasang lagi sarung tongkatnya di kedua tangan, dan memasang sarun tangan kulit naganya. Dumbledore sudah menyodorkan botol air minum Hermione ke Fawkes, dan berbicara dengan kata-kata yang tak dimengerti Harry. Fawkes menjulurkan kepalanya, dan menitikkan air mata. Setetes demi setetes.

Harry memasang sepatu botnya, ikat pinggangnya, dan pisau perak. Terakhir, Harry mengambil pedang Gryffindor dari tatakannya di meja Dumbledore. Dia mengayunkannya sekali, dan pedang tersebut berpendar keemasan, sebelum mengepaskan diri lagi dengan tangan Harry. Harry menyelipkannya di ikat pinggangnya. Kali ini senjata untuk menghancurkan Horcrux adalah pedang ini. Harry memasangnya dengan pas, memastikan tidak akan jatuh. Dia menoleh ke Dumbledore, dan melihat Fawkes sudah berhenti meneteskan air matanya, dan terbang, hinggap di bahu Dumbledore. Dumbledore berjalan ke lemarinya, mengeluarkan piala emas, dan menuang isinya ke dalam botol air minum. Harry menduga isinya adalah air.

Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya dikuncir ekor kuda panjang, melebihi pinggangnya, dan dia sudah berpakaian zirah lengkap. Dia belum mengetahui juga penyebab rambutnya tumbuh dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi dia telah memutuskan untuk memikirkannya nanti. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, memasukkannya di kantong di pinggangnya.

Dumbledore memberikan botol air minum kembali pada Hermione. Mereka bertiga berdiri berdekatan, saling berpegangan tangan. Fawkes sudah hinggap di bahu Dumbledore, dan sudah mulai menyala.

Harry merasa seolah semua gerakannya di sini sangat terlatih, teratur. Rasanya tak disangka baru sejam lalu dia masih sarapan di Aula Besar, mengobrol dengan Alice dan Lily. Lalu Hermione datang, menyampaikan idenya, pergi ke kantor Dumbledore… dan sekarang-

"-Sekarang, sekali lagi aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh, yang mungkin kalian sudah bosan mendengarnya, tapi akan kukatakan juga: Kalian yakin akan ikut?" tanya Dumbledore.

Harry dan Hermione memutar bola mata mereka. Sudah sejauh ini, dan mau mundur? Yang benar saja! Pikir mereka berdua. Harry sempat berpikir, 'Plus, aku bisa bolos hari ini. Udah mau liburan, males banget ke kelas.' Lalu, kilatan api membungkus mereka, dan perasaan hangat. Lalu, mereka muncul di tepi karang, tepat di bibir gua. Ombak berdebur di belakang mereka. Liar dan tinggi. Fawkes maju lebih dulu, melantunkan nyanyian yang memberikan keberanian. Harry maju berikutnya, sebagai penunjuk jalan. Hermione di belakangnya, dan Dumbledore paling belakang, menjaga mereka bertiga dari serangan apapun.

Harry menemukan dinding batunya. Dia mencabut pisau peraknya, dan menyayat jarinya sedikit. Hermione meringis. Tiga tetes darah, dan dinding tersebut runtuh, memperlihatkan kegelapan total. Hermione memberikan _plester_ Muggle pada Harry. Harry memakainya.

Mereka bertiga bergumam, "Lumos". Tiga bola cahaya muncul di ujung tiga tongkat sihir. Mereka terus berjalan, perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati. Batu-batu kerikil dan karang bergemeretak di bawah mereka, seolah sangat rapuh. Harry terus berjalan, yakin bahwa berdasar pengalamannya, tidak akan ada rintangan di lantai gua. Terus berjalan.. dan akhirnya mereka mendengar bunyi riak air.

Harry berjalan terus, hingga akhirnya melihat siluet. Di kejauhan. Dumbledore juga sudah melihatnya. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya, sehingga bola cahaya _Lumos_ miliknya terlempar, dan melayang perlahan. Bola cahaya tersebut menerangi seluruh gua walaupun samar-samar. Harry melihat, persis di depannya, danau kecil di tengah gua ini. Dan dia juga tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Aku tak menduga kolamnya seluas ini," ujar Hermione. Dia menjulurkan kepalanya dan melihat, seperti yang dilihat Harry dan Dumbledore: Siluet kecil pulau di tengah genangan air ini. Di tengah pulau tersebut terdapat suatu sumber cahaya ganjil. Hermione mencolek Harry, menunjuk ke tengah sana. Harry mengangguk. Horcrux ada di sana.

Hermione melihat lagi air tersebut, dan di tepi danau, dia melihat bayangan-bayangan putih, terapung dangkal di dalam air.

"Mayat," gumam Hermione. Harry mengangguk.

Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya dalam gerakan rumit, dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Ujung tongkatnya menyala kecil, dan mendadak, terjadi riak dan gelembung-gelembung di permukaan air. Harry dan Hermione mengangkat tongkat sihir mereka, namun semua riakan itu lenyap. Air menjadi tenang, sangat tenang, seolah tak pernah berombak sedikitpun. Kembali remang-remang, senyap, diam.

Raungan keras, dan bunyi cipratan air. Harry, dengan refleksnya menoleh, dan dengan ngeri melihat sesuatu baru saja melompat keluar dari air dan masuk lagi, seperti lumba-lumba. Dumbledore berhenti bergumam. Ujung tongkatnya berhenti menyala. Dia berkata, "_Dead Pool_.."

"Apa?" bisik Hermione.

"_Dead Pool_ – Kolam Mayat. Banyak sekali mayat di sini… dan semuanya Inferi. Sekitar tiga ratus lebih. Entah bagaimana caranya Voldemort bisa membawa semua inferi ini ke sini, tanpa ketahuan seorang pun," jawab Dumbledore.

Fawkes terbang turun dari kejauhan, menuju mereka bertiga. Dia menjulurkan ekornya.

"Profesor?" tanya Harry. Dumbledore masih menerawang, sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu. Dia tersentak dari lamunannya, dan melangkah ke depan, menggenggam ujung ekor Fawkes. Dia mengangguk.

Harry menggenggam jubah naga Dumbledore, dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke Hermione. Hermione menggenggamnya.

Dumbledore berkata, "Mari."

Fawkes berkaok merdu, dan terbang, dengan mereka bertiga bergelantungan di ekornya. Harry merasakan perasaa hangat dan ringan di kedua tangannya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan berat Hermione, mereka terbang dengan mulus. Fawkes mengeluarkan pendar keemasan, dan melantunkan lagu _Phoenix_.

Setelah beberapa detik, mereka mendarat dengan pas di pulau kecil tersebut. Ukurannya kurang lebih enam meter kali enam meter. Di tengah pulau menjulang semacam gunungan kecil, di atasnya terdapat basin dengan racun yang berkilauan tersebut. Begitu mereka mendekat, pendaran dari racun tersebut menipis. Mereka bertiga berdiri diam mengelilinginya.

"Baik, aku saja.."

"Oke, aku akan…"

"Kalian berdua, berjagalah…"

Mereka bertiga berkata bersamaan, sama-sama mengulurkan tangan ke gelas yang ada di atas basin tersebut. Harry kebingungan. Dumbledore berdeham, dan berkata, "Kupikir peran untuk ini sudah kita tentukan sebelumnya. Sesuai sejarah, ah, masa depan, dan takdir, aku yang ditakdirkan meminum ini. Jadi, aku minum, Hermione, kamu menyiapkan penawarnya, dan Harry, kamu berjaga.

"Tapi-" protes Harry.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku sudah mengajak kalian ke sini, setidaknya kalian juga mematuhiku," ujar Dumbledore tegas. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

Harry mengeluarkan kedua tongkatnya. Hermione mengeluarkan botol air minumnya, yang sudah bercampur air mata _Phoenix_. Dumbledore menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama persis dengan yang dikatakannya pada Harry di masa depan. Harry menyalakan kedua ujung tongkatnya dengan _Lumos_.

Dan, Dumbledore mulai meneguk segelas penuh pertama, mengucapkan, "Untuk kesehatan."

Racun mulai membakar tenggorokan Dumbledore dan wajahnya berubah kesakitan. Hermione buru-buru menyodorkan sedotan dari botol air minumnya. Dumbledore meneguknya sekali.

Harry mengawasi dengan ngeri, Hermione juga. Mereka berdua belum menyiapkan rencanacadangan bila ini gagal. Kalau gagal, yang pastinya mereka harus cepat-cepat kembali ke Hogwarts, dengan teleport-api Fawkes. Ekspresi Dumbledore berubah, rasa sakitnya menghilang dengan cepat. Rasa haus di tenggorokannya juga hilang, dan Dumbledore berbisik, "Berhasil."

Dia langsung meraup segelas penuh racun lagi, Hermione bersiap-siap untuk sedotan dan air penawar, Harry mengawasi dengan tersenyum. Rencana mereka berhasil. Dan di gelas ketiga, masih belum ada masalah. Harry merasa senang, Hermione benar-benar Brilian. Idenya bekerja dengan sangat lancar! Pikir Harry.

Dan terdengar suara cipratan. Harry menoleh ke danau. Dia merasa mendengar sesuatu… bisikan… desis. Cipratan lagi. Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi, berusaha melihat sumber suara. Cipratan lagi. Dan deburan rendah.

Bola cahaya yang tadi diciptakan Dumbledore jatuh, dan masuk ke dalam danau. Semuanya gelap. Dumbledore, yang baru mau meminum segelas penuh porsi kelimanya, berhenti. Hermione juga.

Terdengar desisan dari air sekeliling mereka, yang sekarang gelap.

Déjà vu

"Harry?" ujar Hermione pelan.

"Hermione… ada yang salah," bisik Harry.

Desisan lagi, dan makin banyak cipratan.

"Sepertinya yang membuat mereka aktif bukanlah 'mengambil air' danau."

"Apa?" bisik Hermione takut-takut.

Dan senyap. Desisan lenyap.

Harry menjawab dengan tercekat, "Sepertinya banyaknya racun yang sudah diminum, itu penyebabnya."

Di masa depan, Dumbledore sudah hampir menghabiskan racunnya, ketika Inferius datang. Harry salah menyangka penyebab mereka datang karena dia menyerok air dari danau. Para inferius sudah mulai bergerak bahkan saat racun masih setengahnya.

"Profesor.. Hermione?"

"Ya?" bisik mereka berdua.

"Lanjutkan," bisik Harry.

Dumbledore meminum gelasnya.

Dengan insting belaka, Harry berseru, "_INCENDIO_!" ke arah kanannya.

Tepat sasaran. Seekor Inferi yang dari tadi sudah mengendap-endap naik, terkena mantra api Harry. Dia terbakar, dan lari ke danau.

Nyala api tersebut mengakibatkan Harry melihat tepi pulau dengan jauh lebih jelas, belasan, hampir dua puluh Inferi sudah mengendap-endap mengepung mereka. Namun api padam, dan Harry panik, membatin membutuhkan cahaya yang cukup terang.

Dan dia mendapatkannya. Dia meraung, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" mengacungkan tongkatnya ke atas kepalanya. Hippogriff perak berkilauan meluncur dari ujung tongkatnya, menerangi seluruh gua dengan cahaya terang benderang. Harry dengan ngeri melihat puluhan, bukan, ratusan Inferi melongokkan kepala mereka dari permukaan air, mendesis-desis, beberapa meraung. Harry menghunus kedua tongkatnya.

"_INCENDIO_! _INCENDIO_! _INCENDIO_! _INCENDIO_! _INCENDIO_!" seru Harry berulang-ulang. Mantra api meluncur berkali-kali, susul-menyusul dari kedua tongkatnya. Para Inferi yang terkena terbakar, lari kembali ke danau, memadamkan diri. Namun, mereka tidak mundur, mereka merayap kembali ke pulau. Harry dengan cepat dan non-verbal meluncurkan mantra _Incendio_ beruntun ke tepian pulau, mengelilingi pulau dengan api. Para Inferi lari ke dalam danau.

Dia baru akan bernafas lega, ketika terdengar raungan dan dua inferi muncul dari danau, melempar satu inferi ke pagar api. Harry mengamati dengan horor, melihat banyak inferi lain melakukan hal yang sama, melempar sesame inferi ke pagar api. Beberapa kabur kembali ke danau, beberapa mati terbakar, namun yang membuat Harry sangat ketakutan adalah bahwa pagar api yang ditindih Inferi padam. Para Inferi merangkak, membuang yang sudah mati terbakar ke danau, dan maju.

Harry meluncurkan mantra-mantra api lagi. Namun jumlah mereka sangat banyak. Fawkes turun, tubuhnya menyala-nyala, mengusir para Inferi, yang ketakutan akan apinya. Namun, satu kabur, tiga muncul. Seolah mereka tidak ada habisnya.

Harry melemparkan bola api besar ke kerumunan lima Inferi sekaligus, dan berseru, "HERMIONE!"

"APA?" jerit Hermione, rupanya juga sudah tegang.

"MASIH BANYAKKAH?"

Dumbledore menyerok sisa racun yang sepertinya akan menjadi gelas terakhir. Liontin Slytherin tergeletak di dasar basin. Dia meneguknya cepat-cepat, dan meminum penawar satu teguk. Mereka berdua mengamati lima detik, dan melihat racunnya tidak ada lagi, mereka yakin mereka sudah berhasil. Mereka bersalaman senang.

"WOIII!" seru Harry.

Dumbledore dan Hermione tersadar dari tingkah kekanak-kanakan mereka. Mereka buru-buru ke samping Harry, Hermione melakukan gerakan memutar dan menghasilkan tali api seperti di kamar rahasia, dan Dumbledore melakukan gerakan memutarkan tongkatnya secara rumit, dan pusaran api mulai muncul di sekitarnya. Pusaran yang sama seperti waktu di masa depan.

"WOI HERMIONE!" seru Harry, melemparkan empat mantra _Incendio_ lagi. Jelas dia belum sadar bahwa Hermione dan Dumbledore sudah ada di sampingnya.

"APA?" jerit Hermione ke telinga Harry. Harry terlonjak kaget, membelalak. Hermione menunjuk-nunjuk ke basin, tempat kalung Slytherin masih tergeletak, dan Harry mengangguk, berlari ke basin. Hermione mulai mengayun-ayunkan tali apinya di tangan kiri, dengan mantra api _Incendio_ di tangan kanan. Pusaran api yang dibuat Dumbledore semakin besar. Para Inferi menjerit, meraung, mendesis-desis buas dan marah, namun tidak dapat mendekat, beberapa melempar teman mereka, namun dibakar di udara oleh Hermione dan Dumbledore, Hermione meluncurkan mantra api unggun yang kuat ke salah satu Inferi –

Harry mencapai tepi basin, melihat kalung Slytherin di dasarnya. Dia menyimpan kedua tongkatnya di sarungnya, dan menarik keluar pedang Gryffindor dengan cepat. Dia menghadap kalung tersebut, menatap ukiran ularnya, dan berseru keras-keras dan tidak sabar, "_BUKA_!"

Kalung tersebut membuka, dan dari dalamnya muncul asap hitam, memadat, menggumpal, dan membentuk wajah. Wajah yang sangat jelek, yang berkata, "_Harry Potter, Anak Laki-laki yang bertahan hidup, kurang kasih sayang dan tidak memiliki orang tua – "_

Harry menghujamkan Pedang Gryffindor begitu saja ke kalung tersebut, tidak mendengar sama sekali desisan dari si Horcrux. Terlalu banyak suara raungan dan desisan Inferi serta deru api di udara, plus suara kaokan Fawkes. Suara Horcrux tersebut tak terdengar sama sekali, dan Horcrux tersebut musnah, asap hitam melayang di udara dan akhirnya buyar, tanpa perlawanan. Harry memekik, "_YES_!" dan mengambil kalung Slytherin yang sudah bolong di tengahnya,

Dia berbalik, menyelipkan pedang Gryffindor ke ikat pinggangnya, dan bergerak ke Dumbledore dan Hermione, yang masing-masing sedang mengusir para Inferi. Harry menghunus kedua tongkat sihirnya dan membantu mereka juga, meluncurkan mantra _Incendio_ berkali-kali, membakar beberapa Inferi. Datang lagi, bakar lagi. Terus menerus, tidak ada habisnya.

Dia berseru, "PROFESOR!"

"APA?" balas Dumbledore. Pusaran api sudah sangat besar, menutupi mereka semua dan menaungi pulau kecil tersebut. Tapi para Inferi makin liar, beberapa tiarap dan merayap, namun selalu berhasil dibakar juga oleh Harry dan Hermione.

"SUDAH BERES!" seru Harry.

Dumbledore menoleh ke arahnya dan membelalak, dia berlari ke Harry, diikuti Hermione. Fawkes terbang ke arah mereka.

Dumbledore meraih Harry dan Hermione, mendekap mereka dengan satu tangan, dan tangan satunya terangkat, meraih ekor Fawkes.

Detik Dumbledore berbalik dan berlari ke Harry, bersama Hermione, pusaran api menghilang.

Sedetik kemudian, para Inferi menyadari bahwa api sudah menghilang.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka dengan buas melompat dari air, menyerbu Dumbledore, Harry dan Hermione. Fawkes menjulurkan ekornya, dan digenggam Dumbledore. Terjadi kilatan api.

Sedetik, dan para Inferi bertubrukan di tengah udara, tepat di titik dimana mangsa mereka berada tadi sebelumnya. Sekarang sudah tidak ada. Mereka kebingungan sesaat, lalu meraung murka, kembali ke dalam danau.

Patronus Harry, Hippogriff yang dari tadi melayang di atas, tertawa pelan, lalu buyar menjadi ribuan bola cahaya. Gua gelap kembali.

Ribuan mil dari tempat itu, Harry, Hermione, dan Dumbledore muncul dengan mulus di kantor Dumbledore. Fawkes bersiul riang, dan terbang kembali ke hinggapannya, menyisir bulu-bulu sayapnya lagi, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dari tadi. Dia menggaruk-garuk ekornya juga.

Harry dan Hermione, yang wajahnya masing-masing merah dan berkeringat karena panas api, masih terengah-engah. Dumbledore melepaskan mereka berdua, dan berjalan ke mejanya. Harry mengambil kalung Slytherin yang sudah berlubang dari sakunya, sisa Horcrux Voldemort yang paling berharga. Sudah tidak ada sekarang. Tinggal dua Horcrux lagi. Diadem Ravenclaw dan Piala Hufflepuff. Mereka akan mencarinya, sampai manapun. Tinggal dua. Mereka tak akan pernah menyerah.

Harry memeluk Hermione erat-erat. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua gemetaran, dan akhirnya tertawa keras-keras. Perasaan lega yang luar biasa menjalari diri mereka. Mereka baru saja menghancurkan satu Horcrux, bertarung melawan ratusan Inferi. Dan menang. Tak peduli bahwa mereka masih berkeringat, dengan beberapa luka bakar, mereka berciuman.

Setelah beberapa menit penuh gairah, mereka akhirnya memisahkan diri, tapi masih memeluk satu sama lain, menyalurkan perasaan lega dan senang masing-masing. Fawkes sudah mulai bersiul-siul lagi, dengan gembira. Harry dan Hermione menoleh ke Dumbledore, yang berseri-seri.

Dumbledore menyodorkan satu stoples ke arah mereka.

"Permen Lemon?"

.


	13. Unspeakable

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine, I don't own this. JK owns them all. I'm just a normal college student, not a billionaire. There's no money making here.

* * *

.

Harry dan Hermione berhasil melewati dua hari terakhir mereka di Hogwarts dengan lancar, tanpa masalah sedikit pun. Mereka sempat mengalami masalah ketika Dumbledore mengantar mereka berdua ke rumah sakit, agar luka bakar di wajah dan leher mereka diobati. Ternyata Madam Pomfrey tidak mau melepaskan mereka berdua begitu saja, setelah kejadian di Hogsmeade dulu, dimana Hermione aka Jean hampir kehabisan substansi sihir dalam tubuhnya sehingga harus menginap seminggu. Setelah memberi mereka berdua salep, Madam Pomfrey melakukan pengecekan menyeluruh, dan mendapati semacam 'kecapekan' pada Harry. Madam Pomfrey mengecek tongkat sihirnya dengan curiga, hal apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Harry tadi. Dumbledore sudah mau mencegah, tapi _Priori Incantatem _ keburu meluncur dari mulut Pomfrey, yang memegang tongkat _holly_ milik Harry, meluncurkan bola api kelewat besar yang membakar empat kasur. Kekacauan terjadi sejenak, dan Pomfrey marah-marah dan mengomel pada mereka bertiga-Yup, termasuk Dumbledore.

Harry mendapati mereka menjadi semacam Trio Pembasmi Horcrux. Trio yang dulu dia kenal, dengan Ron di dalamnya, sudah tiada. Harry mengajukan hal ini ke Dumbledore, yang tertawa girang yang tidak cocok untuk orang seusianya. Hermione menggeleng.

Harry makin menyukai Dumbledore yang ada di hadapannya ini, lebih muda, energik, bersemangat, tidak serbarahasia, dan tidak menganggapnya anak kecil yang harus dilindungi terus-menerus. Dumbledore yang ini menghormatinya, menganggapnya sederajat, setara.

Malam harinya, isu yang beredar adalah bahwa Ivan dan Jean berduel di rumah sakit, dengan hasil membakar habis beberapa kasur, dan hanya Dumbledore yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Harry menubrukkan kepalanya ke meja begitu mendengar gosip aneh tersebut. Darimana dia tahu gosip ini? Dari Alice, tentu saja. Dasar Ratu Gosip.

Bagaimanapun juga, Harry akhirnya mendapati dirinya menaiki Hogwarts Express, dan duduk sekompartemen dengan Hermione. Kesempatan langka untuk bisa berduaan saja dengan Hermione ini tanpa ada orang lain langsung disambarnya, dan begitu kereta bergerak, mereka sudah berbaring di kursi kompartemen, dengan Harry di atas Hermione.

Hal yang lupa mereka lakukan adalah memasang mantra Privasi, termasuk mengunci pintu kompartemen, yang berakibat fatal: Frank dan Alice masuk bersama Lily.

"WHOA!" seru Frank, membeku di pintu. Alice dan Lily mengintip dari balik bahu Frank, membelalak. Harry dan Hermione cepat-cepat bangun dan merapikan baju mereka. Untung tadi mereka tidak sedang gawat.

"Um-Halo?" tanya Harry ragu-ragu, nyengir.

Frank terkekeh. "Kamu mau melanjutkannya? Kalau iya, kami bisa pergi."

"Oh, tidak tidak tidak! Kalian silakan masuk saja. Kami tadi cuma-er-" gagap Hermione-

"-Terbawa suasana, kan? Alasan klise," gumam Lily, wajahnya sebal. Jelas Lily menganggap hal yang dilakukan Harry dan Hermione melanggar peraturan. Dia persis seperti Hermione. Bedanya, Hermione yang sekarang sudah memutuskan bahwa melanggar peraturan sedikit tak apalah, toh nantinya kita akan pergi setelah semuanya selesai.

Yang jelas, mereka bertiga masuk, menaruh barang-barang mereka di rak. Lily menceramahi Harry dengan berbisik, tentang 'ke-tidak-tanggung-jawaban-dan-kupikir-kamu-lebih-baik-dari-Sirius!' Harry mendapati dirinya menikmati diceramahi Ibunya, pengalaman pertama. Lily tidak sedang dalam mode bad-mood-dekat-James nya yang khas, dan sedang dalam mode normal. Harry mendapati dirinya cengar-cengir, garuk-garuk leher, dan berkata, "Ya, Mum." "Oke, Mum." Dan setiap kali Lily mendengarnya, Harry hanya akan berkata, "Mun! 'mate' untuk cewek! Rusia!"

Setelah ceramah selesai, Lily membuka bukunya, mulai membaca. Alice dan Frank sudah mulai mengobrol, dan Harry melirik ke Hermione, dan menunjuk-nunjuk Lily. Hermione memutar bola matanya. Harry tertawa.

"Jadi, Lily," ujar Harry, "Kamu akan liburan natal di mana?"

"Di rumah, tentu saja," jawab Lily, tak mengangkat matanya dari halaman bukunya.

Harry mengenali tanda-tanda dia sedang ngambek. Harry nyengir, dan bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana kabar Petunia?"

Lily mendongak kaget menatapnya. Jelas dia tidak menyangka Ivan Tesla bisa mengetahui tentang Petunia.

"Darimana kamu tahu tentang Petunia?" tanya Lily.

"Kamu yang dulu memberitahuku kok, saat berceloteh tentang keluargamu," jawab Harry tenang.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya. Harry mengangguk. Lily menghela nafas, akhirnya menutup bukunya.

"Dia… entahlah. Kupikir seiring berjalannya waktu, dia akan bisa mengatasi iri hatinya itu. Namun ternyata semakin parah. Dia semakin benci padaku tiap kali aku pulang ke rumah. Terakhir kali aku berbicara dengan normal dengannya adalah ketika tahun kedua berakhir. Setelah itu, tidak lagi," keluh Lily. Dia menunduk.

Harry mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk bahu Ibunya. Lily mendongak, dan menatapnya.

"Jangan khawatir," ujar Harry. "Dia akan menyadarinya dan akan kembali bersamamu, kembali seperti dulu, suatu saat nanti. Mungkin sekarang memang belum saatnya, tapi pasti dia akan baik lagi. Dia keluargamu."

Lily mengangguk pelan. Dan dia tersenyum. Harry masih ingin mengetahui tentang keluarga Ibunya, jadi dia melanjutkan, "Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Seperti apa mereka?"

"Oh, Mum dan Dad sangat baik, mereka senang aku menjadi penyihir dan bersekolah di Hogwarts. Mereka menganggapku unik. Tidak aneh, tapi unik. Mereka sangat suportif," jawab Lily.

Harry mengangguk, dan bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana rupa mereka?"

Lily nyengir, dan menjawab, "Oh, lihat saja nanti. Mereka selalu menjemputku setiap Liburan kok."

Harry mengangguk. Dia berkata dalam hati, 'Jerman', dan Hermione mendongak dari bukunya. Dia tersenyum.

"Kamu penasaran akan kakek-nenekmu, Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"Yup, penasaran… Aku sudah melihat kakek – nenekku dari James-maksudku Dad. Saat di Diagon Alley, kan? Nah, aku belum sempat sama sekali melihat kakek-nenekku dari Mum."

Hermione mengangguk. Dia berkata lagi, "Nenekmu itu… wanita berambut merah yang berjalan bersama James dan Sirius saat di Diagon Alley, kan?"

Harry mengangguk, dan Hermione tertawa pelan. "Harry, sepertinya keluarga Potter ada semacam _tren_ untuk menikahi perempuan berambut merah, ya?" tanya Hermione, jelas menggoda Harry.

Harry nyengir, dan mengangkat tangannya, menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut Hermione dari wajahnya. Rambut Hermione, yang pirang di sini, sudah mencapai pinggulnya sekarang.

"Yah, anggap saja aku revolusioner. Rambut merah bukan jaminan, kan? Kamu berambut cokelat-Oke, sekarang pirang- nih, aku tetap mau menikahimu. Kalau saja bisa…" tutur Harry, tersenyum sedih, menatap dagu Hermione.

Hermione mengangkat tangannya ke dagu Harry, dan mengangkatnya sedikit, sehingga mereka saling bertatapan lagi. Hermione berkata, "Aku tahu, Harry. Tapi itu tidak penting. Kita bersama, itu yang penting."

Harry tersenyum, dan jarak wajah mereka berdua mengecil, Hermione menutup matanya-

"E-HEM!"

Harry dan Hermione terlonjak, seratus persen lupa kalau ada orang lain di kompartemen. Lily baru saja berdeham sangat keras, seolah memakai mantra _sonorus_. Frank dan Alice nyengir.

"Haruskah kuingatkan kalian berdua bahwa berciuman di tempat umum itu melanggar aturan?" bisik Lily tajam.

Harry nyengir lagi. Hermione juga, dia akhirnya merasakan juga diceramahi mertua. Mereka cengar-cengir saja, membuat Lily agak jengkel. Akhirnya Alice berkata, "Sudahlah, Lily. Nanti kalau kamu sudah ada pacar juga kamu begitu juga."

Lily berpaling ke Alice dengan sengit, dan Alice mengangkat kedua tangan membentuk tanda universal meminta damai. Frank nyengir, dan berkata, "Kamu tahu, James mungkin sebenarnya benar-benar naksir kamu, tak pernahkah kamu pikirkan itu?"

"Ugh! Aku tidak bisa memikirkannya. James naksir aku? Dia cuma bisa naksir pada kepala besarnya sendiri! Berjalan sepanjang koridor seolah dia memiliki seluruh tempat di Hogwarts! Tidak pernah patuh aturan, mencari masalah! Ugh!" ujar Lily dengan kejijikan yang tak tanggung-tanggung.

Harry berpikir bahwa mungkin sebaiknya dia mengintervensi, tapi Lily berkata duluan, "Belum lagi di Aula BEsar minggu lalu! Akh! Kalau saja aku menangkap orang yang melancarkan mantra konfundus itu… Aku…."

Dan Harry membeku takut, tidak jadi mengintervensi. Dia menganggap ini urusan Ayah Ibunya. Urusan orang dewasa lah. Anak-anak gak usah ikut campur.

Harry akhirnya berhasil mengajak Lily ngobrol tentang topik yang nggak berat-berat amat, tentang Transfigurasi. Terutama transfigurasi trans-material. Ibunya bersemangat, dan dengan Hermione nimbrung, mereka bertiga mengobrol dengan seru tentang pelajaran, sebuah topik yang pastinya sudah akan ditendangnya jauh-jauh di waktunya yang sebenarnya. Harry teringat Ron, dan berpikir, apa jadinya yang dia katakana kalau dia melihat Harry mengobrol tentang Transfigurasi? Menganggapnya gila, mungkin, Harry pikir dalam hati. Lalu dia teringat Ron, pergi meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione di tenda malam itu. Pergi, tak pernah kembali lagi ke mereka. Tak mengalami yang dialami Harry dan Hermione sekarang ini. Ron…

Harry terlarut dalam pikirannya, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, berusaha menjernihkan kepalanya. Lily menatapnya bingung, namun Harry hanya mengatakan sakit kepala. Dia harus belajar lebih keras untuk menenangkan pikirannya, agar bisa melakukan Occlumency dengan bagus.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Aku berjalan bersama Alice dan keluarganya, menuju jalan raya, masih mendorong troli berisi barang-barangku. Tidak banyak, hanya koper. Ya, hanya koper. Tidak ada Crookshanks di zaman ini, _Heck_, aku bahkan ragu dia sudah lahir. Aku bahkan belum lahir disini.

Kenapa pikiranku terus menerus bekerja sih? Membuat sakit kepala saja.

Ibu Alice, Maria Carrol, adalah perempuan muda berusia kira-kira tiga puluh tahunan, dilihat dari wajahnya. Dia memiliki rambut pirang yang sama dengan Alice. Matanya biru. Sepertinya satu-satunya hal yang tidak diwarisinya ke Alice. Dia orang yang baik. Dalam semenit percakapan kami (aku, Alice, dan Maria) ke mobil, aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku menyukainya.

Sedangkan Ayah Alice, Michael Carrol, berwajah tegas, berbadan tegap dan bermata abu-abu cemerlang dan tajam-mata Alice. Dia lebih banyak diam, hanya berkata, "Aku merindukanmu, nak," dan "Senang bertemu denganmu". Kami berempat naik mobil Porsche kuno, Porsche tahun 1970-an. _Well_, setidaknya bagian dalamnya diperluas, seperti Ford Anglia Mr. Weasley.

Harry dan Frank sudah pergi dengan keluarga Longbottom. Berdasar interaksi yang kulihat antara keluarga Longbottom dengan Carrol, bisa kulihat hubungannya baik. _Well_, Alice dan Frank beruntung. Tidak akan ada masalah mengenai mertua kalau begini.

Rumah Carrol berwujud rumah Muggle sederhana di London. Setidaknya, itu yang terlihat dari depan. Begitu kami mencapai garasi, aku sudah akan menurunkan koperku ketika Mrs. Carrol berkata, "Oh, tidak. Tidak perlu, Peri-Rumah kami nanti akan membawanya ke kamarmu."

Dalam hati aku berpikir apakah keluarga Carrol bersikap baik pada Peri – Rumah mereka. Yah, mungkin baik. Karena, begitu kami masuk rumah,

"Selamat datang kembali, Master dan Mistress," salam dari tiga Peri-Rumah sekaligus. Mereka bertiga membungkuk sopan. Mr. Carrol mengucapkan, "Terima kasih," pada ketiganya, dan langsung naik ke lantai atas dari tangga di ruang keluarga. Ada sebuah TV kuno di ruang keluarga. Aku mengamatinya, dan mengamati juga lemari tempat TV tersebut berada. Foto-foto keluarga Carrol terpampang. Alice kecil, Alice dan orang tuanya. Alice, orang tuanya, dan seorang bayi – Bayi?

"Ayo, Jean. Kamarmu di atas," kata Alice riang, menarikku dari depan lemari. Aku tersadar dan mengikutinya ke atas. Tangga tersebut berputar melingkar, dan aku mendapati lantai atas terlihat seperti koridor panjang, memanjang jauh. Dengan pintu-pintu di kanan-kiri koridor. Dan, saat kubilang panjang, benar-benar panjang. Rasanya kurang sesuai dengan bagian luar rumah ini. Mantra Perluasan lagi, tampaknya.

Alice berjalan melompat-lompat sepanjang koridor. Tampaknya dia senang sekali sudah ada di rumah. Dia membuka pintu kedua di sebelah kanan, dan berdiri di depan pintu, mengangkat tangannya dengan bergaya dan berkata, "TA-DA!"

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Alice. Ini adalah orang yang beberapa hari lalu sudah membongkar aku dan Harry? Pegel kalau kucoba dihubungkan.

Kamarku sederhana, dengan cat tembok krem. Satu tempat tidur ukuran _King Size_, dengan kordennya, jendela yang menghadap ke Barat, dengan jelas menyalurkan cahaya matahari. Satu meja belajar, satu lemari buku dengan isi hanya sedikit, dan foto-foto tergantung di dinding. Seluruh foto tersebut bergerak. Tidak ada yang kukenal di foto tersebut, semuanya laki-laki, dan terlihat sudah tua semua. Aku memandang berkeliling, ke pintu yang terbuka di sudut, memperlihatkan kamar mandi, ke kotak karton di depan tempat tidur, yang berisi beberapa bola Quaffle merah, dan ke sapu terbang, yang sepertinya adalah _Silver Arrow_, salah satu sapu terbang legendaris. Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalinya? Itulah risiko bergaul terus-terusan dengan Harry dan Ron.

Aku berjalan ke sapu terbang tersebut, yang dipasang di tatakannya di dinding. Aku menelusuri lekukannya, dan kayunya yang mulus walau berdebu. Ujung-ujung ranting ekornya, yang sangat halus. Sapu ini mengingatkanku pada _Firebolt_ milik Harry. Aku akan selalu ingat _Firebolt _ miliknya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku yang melaporkan sapu tersebut ke Mcgonagall, dan penyebab aku tidak berbicara dengan Harry selama berbulan-bulan. Lalu, sapu yang sama yang digunakannya untuk menghadapi Naga.

Tulisan perak di ujungnya berbunyi _Silver Arrow_. Aku merabanya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kamu menyukai sapu, Jean," ujar Alice dari tempat tidur. Kapan dia masuk dan duduk di situ? Aku tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

"Oh, tidak, aku hanya teringat temanku yang dulu memiliki sapu ini juga," jawabku tenang. Aku tidak berpaling menghadapnya, dia bisa langsung tahu aku tidak berkata sepenuhnya jujur. Alice hanya bergumam meng-iyakan. Dari suara _THUMP_ pelan, aku tahu dia sudah berbaring.

"Ini sapu terbang milikmu?" tanyaku.

Alice menjawab, "Bukan."

Sesuatu di nadanya membuatku penasaran. "Milik siapa? Ayahmu?" tanyaku, berjalan ke kasur dan duduk di atasnya. Alice menghela nafas.

"Adikku," jawab Alice singkat.

"Oh," jawabku. Aku masih tidak mengerti. Adik Alice? Bayi di foto di bawah tadi? Dimanakah dia? Dia jelas tidak di Hogwarts, aku belum pernah mendengar Carrol lain selain Alice di Hogwarts. "Dia belum masuk Hogwarts?"

"Dia sudah meninggal," jawab Alice.

Aku meringis. Tentu saja. Akhirnya aku mengenali nada ini. Nada orang yang tidak mau melanjutkan sebuah topik pembicaraan. Aku berkata, "Maaf."

"Tidak apa. Dia masih sepuluh tahun ketika meninggal. Seharusnya tahun ini dia memasuki tahun keduanya di Hogwarts. Dia mengalami kecelakaan," tutur Alice, tersenyum sedih. Aku merasa tidak enak hati, telah mengangkat topik yang jelas sebenarnya tidak mau dilanjutkan Alice.

Alice menatapku, dan dia berkata, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku yang kurang beres, mendadak emosional begini. Agh!" dan dia melompat dari posisi berbaringnya, menjadi posisi duduk. Dia duduk bersila di depanku, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, rambutnya menampar-nampar wajahku.

"Ugh! Hormon sialaaaan! Aku benci efek TOM!" gerutu Alice. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dengan geli. Alice bisa sangat kecewekan kadang-kadang. Aku belum pernah memiliki teman perempuan seperti Alice. Memang, Parvati dan Lavender jelas-jelas cewek sejati, tukang gosip, dan genit pula. Justru itu membuatku merinding. Ginny? Dia satu tahun lebih muda dariku, dan dia mempunyai teman-temannya sendiri di angkatannya. Luna? Ugh. Gawat. Beberapa teman perempuan yang akrab denganku dan bisa normal denganku hanyalah Sally-Anne Perks dan Lilian Moon. Mereka teman kamar yang baik, sayangnya Sally dan Lilian tidak kembali ke Hogwarts setelah tahun keempat, tidak setelah Cedric tewas.

Orangtua Sally, yang Muggle, tidak ingin mereka pergi ke tempat yang berbahaya. Mereka hanya ingin anak-anak mereka aman dan selamat. Sedangkan Lilian… aku tidak pernah mengetahui orangtuanya.

Sally dan Lillian teman yang baik, walau jarang bergaul dengan Parvati, Lavender, dan aku. Mereka pendiam, sangat pendiam. Mereka hanya bersosialisasi satu sama lain, meski kadang-kadang bersama Dean dan Seamus. Mereka berusaha ramah pada siapapun, tidak pernah bersikap dingin.

Alice menjetikkan jarinya di depan wajahku, dan aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku. Alice menatapku dalam-dalam, dan aku tahu dia sedang membaca ekspresiku. Aku diam saja, dan hanya mengangkat satu alisku dengan geli, _coba apa yang tadi kulamunkan_?

Alice mengernyit, dan berkata, "Tatapan itu lagi. Aku beberapa kali melihat matamu seperti itu, sama seperti Ivan. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, apa maksudnya itu! Belum pernah kulihat tatapan seperti itu sebelumnya! Kau seperti…. Aneh!" Alice melemparkan kedua tangannya dengan frustasi ke atas kepalanya.

Aku tertawa pelan, menepuk-nepuk bahunya, dan berkata, "Sabar, Alice. Mungkin TOM membuat pengamatanmu menjadi gak beres juga kali," aku nyengir melihatnya mengeluh, dan cemberut. Kami berbaring di kasur, menatap langit-langit.

"Hei, Jean?" tanya Alice.

"Ya?"

"Kamu tahu hubungan Ivan dengan Lily?" tanya Alice.

"Mmm-hmmm. Tahu," jawabku dengan jujur.

"Mereka bukan sekedar teman biasa kan?"

"Bukan."

Diam sejenak. Lalu Alice berkata, "Ivan menatap Lily dengan penuh rasa sayang."

"Aku tahu," jawabku, mulai geli. Jelas Alice juga sudah menyadari itu, dan dia bingung bagaimana Harry bisa menatap Lily dengan rasa sayang terus-menerus. Kalau orang biasa yang melihatnya, pasti mereka sudah menganggap Harry menyukai Lily. Mereka memang bukan teman dekat, tapi Harry selalu bersikap sangat baik, dan bahkan kadang-kadang cengar cengir kalau Lily sedang berceloteh.

Jelas, penyihir pun tidak begitu menganggap ide perjalanan waktu wajar.

"Kamu tidak khawatir?" tanya Alice.

"Kenapa?"

"Ivan selingkuh?" tanya Alice pelan.

Aku tertawa keras-keras, berguling di kasur, tengkurap, dan mendekapkan mukaku ke bantal. Kalau aku tidak melakukan ini, bisa-bisa aku meledak. Bayangan Harry jadian dengan Lily yang bahkan belum mendapatkan 'saham' dari James untuk melahirkan Harry sangat menggelikan! Ewwwwww….. Hehehehehe!

"Hei, aku serius! Dia terus menerus menatap Lily seperti itu, lho!" kata Alice, mengernyit.

Aku menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri. Susah sekali ternyata. Aku berkata, "Aku tahu tentang Ivan. Dan aku tahu dia menyayangi Lily. Jadi jangan khawatir, Alice!" Aku terkekeh lagi.

Aku masih mendekap mukaku di bantal, jadi aku tidak melihat ekspresi Alice, tapi dia berkata, "Um-Apakah Ivan punya hubungan-um-darah dengan Lily?"

Aku tidak mengangkat mukaku dari bantal, aku menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu, Alice," dengan geli. Aku tahu Alice tidak bisa mengetahui aku bohong atau tidak bila dia tidak melihat mataku. Alice menyadari itu, dan dia menarikku, mencoba mengangkatku. Sial untuknya, tubuhnya lebih kecil dariku. Aku berpegangan pada kasur, mendekap bantal di mukaku.

Alice mengeluh, jadi aku melongokkan kepalaku dari bantal, menjulurkan lidah ke dia. Yang kutahu berikutnya sebuah bantal guling menghantam wajahku, dan beberapa menit kemudian, kami sudah terbaring lagi, terengah-engah dari perang bantal kami. Tentu saja aku yang menang, Alice terkubur di bawah empat bantal yang kutindih.

"Oke," gumam Alice tidak jelas,suaranya teredam di balik bantal. "Nyerah! Nyerah! Damai! Peace!"

Aku tertawa geli lagi, mengangkat bantal-bantal tersebut. Kasur sudah sangat berantakan.

"Kamu pintar juga, tahu nggak?" gumam Alice, masih kehabisan nafas.

"Mmmm-hmmm."

* * *

Liburan di rumah Alice, sudah kuambil kesimpulan, sangat menyenangkan. Aku diajak Alice jalan-jalan setiap siang, keliling perumahan. Kami berjalan-jalan tidak jelas, berhenti di beberapa restoran untuk minum kopi panas ataupu susu cokelat hangat. Pada hari ketiga, Alice memanggil Bus Ksatria, dan menyatakan pada kondekturnya bahwa kami mau jalan-jalan keliling London. Dan benar-benar dipenuhi. Satu kali keliling London, dan kembali ke rumah, disertai dengan melaju di atas Thames, nyaris menabrak kapal, melompati beberapa rumah. Perjalanan yang seru, walaupun membuatku sakit perut.

Di rumah Alice, aku menemukan di halaman belakang terdapat sebuah lapangan Quidditch mini. Aku tidak menanyakan kenapa ada di situ, itu jelas bekas mendiang adik Alice. Aku bermain beberapa ronde Gobstone, sampai wajahku bau gila-gilaan. Makan pagi, siang dan malam selalu enak, Peri Rumah sangat piawai. Mereka (Tinker, Mint, dan Tippy) sangat baik dan ramah. Mrs. Carrol bersikap sangat baik pada mereka, dan Alice beberapa kali mengajak Tinker dan Mint bermain Gobstone dua lawan dua bersamaku. Tippy biasanya menjadi juri. Hal yang lucu kalau difoto, sebenarnya.

Yang mengganggu pikiranku hanyalah Mr. Carrol, ayah Alice. Michael Carrol. Beliau bekerja di kementrian, dan Alice memberitahuku bahwa beliau Tak-Terkatakan, Unspeakable, di Departemen Misteri. Beliau pendiam, kadang mengerikan. Jarang berbicara, dan beberapa kali aku melihatnya sedang menatapku tajam dari ruang keluarga. Saat aku berpapasan dengannya di koridor, dia selalu menatapku tajam sekilas, sebelum melewatiku dengan kaku. Setiap kali itu terjadi, aku selalu merasakan bulu kudukku merinding.

Aku sudah bertanya pada Alice, tapi dia hanya mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya memang begitu, terutama sejak adiknya meninggal. Tapi Alice mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya sebenarnya baik. Dia perhatian, protektif, dan suka bercanda. Alice mengatakan bahwa mungkin ini karena tekanan dari kementrian. Kementrian sedang kerepotan akhir-akhir ini. Sejak Pertempuran Hogsmeade, semakin banyak serangan dan penjarahan di berbagai tempat di penjuru negeri. Memang, kejadian sampai saat ini masih berpusat di pelosok-pelosok. Namun dengan mulai munculnya Tanda Kegelapan di mana-mana, nama Voldemort mulai tersebar. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia dipanggil Kau-Tahu-Siapa.

Tapi liburan ini aku berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Aku kadang merasa egois, bersenang-senang begini. Tapi aku selalu berpikir juga bahwa aku dan Harry belum pernah mengalami tahun yang normal. Jadi, sekali-kali tak apalah, mumpung masih di sini, kan?

Beberapa kali kami mampir di rumah Longbottom, yang lebih besar dari rumah Alice. Kami disambut dengan hangat juga, dan biasanya kalau tidak mengobrol dengan Harry dan Frank, kami menonton mereka bermain Quidditch. Harry tak mempunyai sapu, namun Frank dengan senang meminjamkan _Silver Arrow_ nya ke Harry. Harry menyukainya, dan sesuai pikiranku, dia juga berpendapat bahwa _Silver Arrow_ sangat mengingatkannya akan Firebolt, hanya dengan kecepatan maksimum yang berbeda.

"Akselerasinya mirip dengan Firebolt, eh, mungkin melebihi. Sayang kecepatan maksimumnya cuma seratus lima puluh. Oh, tapi keringanan dan kemudahan manuvernya menakjubkan! Aku tak bisa percaya ini sapu tahun 1910-an, dan diproduksi hanya oleh satu orang penyihir! Presisinya sangat hebat, dan…"

Aku mendengarkan saja Harry berceloteh tentang _Silver Arrow_. Frank terkekeh melihatku dan Harry. Aku sendiri sebenarnya sudah lama tidak melihat Harry begitu antusias seperti ini, tentang Sapu Terbang. Aku menikmati melihat wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Ekspresinya saat mendarat dari sapunya, semuanya.

"Hei,"ujar Harry.

"Ya?"

Harry menunjuk ke langit, dua burung hantu cokelat terbang menuju arah kami. Keduanya membawa bungkusan kulit sedang. Harry berdiri, dan aku mengikutinya. Kedua burung hantu mendarat di bahu kami, menjulurkan bungkusan yang dibawa mereka. Kami mengambilnya, dan tanpa basa-basi, kedua burung hantu langsung pergi.

Aku memandangi mereka heran, dan membuka bungkusanku. Di dalamnya, terdapat secarik perkamen. Aku membukanya, dan di situ tertulis:

_Untuk Natal. Gunakan dengan baik._

Dan isi kantong tersebut adalah koin-koin Galleon emas, jumlahnya sangat banyak, sekitar seratusan. Harry memandangku, dan menyuarakan hal yang tadinya juga ada di pikiranku:

"Dari siapa ini?"

Aku memandangi tulisan ini lagi. Aku merasa pernah melihat tulisan ini, entah di mana. Di Hogwarts… Di Kantor Dumbledore… Di atas mejanya… Di perkamen yang sedang ditulisnya.

Dan sebuah bola lampu menyala di kepalaku.

"Dumbledore," bisikku.

"Apa?"

"Ini tulisan tangan Dumbledore. Aku mengenalinya! Aku sempat melihatnya menulis di perkamen saat kita ke kantornya beberapa minggu lalu!" bisikku cepat.

Harry mengernyit, dan berkata, "Untuk apa uang ini…? Kecuali-"

"-Agar kita bisa membeli hadiah natal?"

Harry tertawa pelan. Dia berkata, "Aku harus berterima kasih pada Dumbledore nanti. Natal masih lima hari lagi, kan? Aku akan ke Diagon Alley besok."

"Bagaimana kamu ke sana?" tanyaku. Harry mengangkat alisnya.

"Sihir," jawabnya enteng. Aku memutar bola mataku. Sangat dewasa, Harry…

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, kamu ke sana naik apa? Bersama Frank kah? Kalau iya, aku sekalian mengajak Alice juga, jadi kita berempat bisa pergi sama-sama dengan Bus Ksatria," jelasku.

Harry mengangguk, lalu perlahan mulutnya membentuk cengiran. "Hermione, kamu mau membuat ini semacam kencan ganda? Sebab, kalau kencan, aku lebih memilih berdua saja denganmu."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Tidak sopan untuk Tuan Rumah, Harry."

Kami berdua masuk ke dalam rumah, dan mencari Frank dan Alice. Aneh, pikirku. Rasanya tadi mereka berdua masih duduk-duduk di sofa ini, mengobrol, sebelum kami keluar. Aku mencari ke ruang keluarga, dan Harry ke dapur. Kami bertemu lagi di ruang perapian, menggeleng. Rumah tampaknya kosong. Orang tua Frank dua-duanya bekerja di Kementrian Sihir. Tapi dimana Frank dan Alice? Mereka baru beberapa menit lalu masih di sini.

Suara debum pelan dan bunyi kayu berkeretakan di atas membuat kami mendongak ke langit-langit. Kami tidak memikirkan tingkat atas sama sekali.

Suara debum itu lagi, dan tidak wajar. Harry melangkah ke tangga duluan, sudah mengeluarkan tongkat pinusnya. Aku menaiki tangga juga, mengeluarkan tongkat dedaluku. Tongkat dedalu, inti surai Abraxan, kuda terbang raksasa, buatan Fonte, pembuat tongkat dari Italia. Presisi tinggi, sempurna untuk transfigurasi.

Baik, pikiranku, berhenti berpikir dulu. Kita sedang dalam mode waspada penuh sekarang.

Aku dan Harry sudah mencapai tingkat atas. Rumah Longbottom tidak seperti Carrol, yang terdiri dari koridor tunggal berpintu banyak. Di sini kami muncul di semacam ruangan persegi kosong, dengan karpet merah di tengah ruangan, dan lampu gantung. Di dindingnya terdapat beberapa pintu. Di salah satu pintu, seorang Peri Rumah berdiri diam, dan setelah menatap mereka berdua, Peri Rumah tersebut gemetaran, dan matanya melebar takut.

Suara debum terdengar lagi dari dalam pintu tersebut, tepat di belakang Peri Rumah itu. Aku menggenggam tongkatku.

"Tiny," ujar Harry. Rupanya nama Peri Rumah ini Tiny. "Di mana Frank dan Alice?" tanya Harry pelan.

Per Rumah tersebut menutup mulutnya, dan Harry berjalan mendekati pintu.

Tiny merentangkan tangannya, dan berkata, "Tuan Tesla tidak boleh masuk ruangan ini!"

Harry berhenti, dan memandang Peri Rumah tersebut. Dia bingung. Aku memutuskan maju juga, dan bertanya ke Tiny, "Apa Frank dan Alice di dalam?"

Tiny mengangguk.

"Kenapa kami tidak boleh masuk?" tanyaku lagi, masih belum maksud.

Tiny menjawab, "Tuan Longbottom dan Nona Carrol sedang melakukan Uh-Ah-Hihi! Anda berdua tidak boleh masuk. Tuan Longbottom telah memerintahkan Tiny untuk berjaga di sini dan mencegah siapapun masuk, dan memperingatkan mereka jika Tuan dan Nyonya besar sudah pulang!"

Aku mengernyit. 'Uh-Ah-Hihi'? Apa itu? Bahasa peri-rumahkah?

Dan dari dalam, terdengar erangan.

Harry mengernyit.

Suara geraman, dan kikik geli.

Aku melotot.

'Frank…' gumam seseorang di dalam.

YUPPIE! Aku ngerti!

"Um, kupikir kita sebaiknya turun saja," ujar Harry, mukanya memerah.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Dalam perjalanan turun, aku mendengar Harry dengan menggeleng-geleng menuturkan mantranya, "Edan semua…. Edan semua…. Edannn….."

Tak perlu dibilang, untuk kali ini, aku setuju dengannya.

* * *

Aku kembali ke rumah Carrol duluan, setelah jam tiga sore Alice dan Frank tidak keluar juga soalnya. Harry dan aku sudah bertanya ke Tiny, dengan jawaban "Kemungkinan Tuan dan Nona akan melakukan "Uh-Ah-Hihi" sampai Tuan dan Nyonya besar pulang, yang berkisar jam tujuh malam.

Harry menawari untuk menemaniku berjalan pulang, yang kutolak dengan sopan, kukatakan bahwa kakiku pegal untuk berjalan. Tapi dia memaksa juga, dia meng-Apparate kami berdua tepat di jalan di depan rumah Alice. Kami nyaris saja bertubrukan dengan pria paruh-baya yang sedang berjalan bersama anjingnya. Untung pria tersebut tidak sadar bahwa kami baru saja muncul dari udara kosong. Aku cemberut ke Harry, namun dia memasang 'cengiran' khasnya, jadi aku meleleh, dan yang kutahu sepuluh menit berikutnya kami menghabiskan waktu dengan 'ciuman sampai jumpa besok pagi'.

Berikutnya,yang kutahu aku sudah di kamarku, membaca catalog tentang sapu terbang di zaman ini. Aku membaca, dan menemukan daftar yang bagus-bagus:

Moontrimer, produksi 1901, Silver Arrow, produksi 1914; Cleansweep;Comet; Tinderblast; Swiftstick; Bintang Jatuh (sapu sekolah); dan Nimbus 1000 serta 1001. Aku mencoba memilih salah satu sapu yang bagus untuk Harry, sebagai hadiah natal, kemungkinan yang terakhir. Aku sudah menghitung uang di kantong ini. Empat ratus Galleon, sangat banyak. Aku menggunakan mantra untuk menghitung, tentu saja. Untung aku ada di rumah penyihir. Kementrian tidak akan bisa mengetahui kalau aku yang melancarkan mantra ini. Terlalu banyak sihir di rumah.

Digabung dengan Harry, total delapan ratus Galleon. Aku berpikir darimana Dumbledore punya uang sebanyak itu. Kemudian aku ingat bahwa dia kan Penyihir terkenal, ketua Wizengamot, kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Tentunya dia punya banyak simpanan dong. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya nanti.

Aku membaca daftar harganya dan melihat bahwa Silver Arrow berharga dua ratus lima puluh Galleon. Sapu tua, sebenarnya. Sudah tidak diproduksi, tapi bukan berarti sudah tidak dijual. Harganya bisa kujangkau dengan uangku sekarang. Besok aku akan mengeceknya di Diagon Alley. Aku belum memutuskan akan membelikan apa untuk Alice, Frank, dan Mr. serta Mrs. Carrol. _Well_, itu akan kuputuskan nanti.

Jam enam sore, dan Alice belum pulang juga. Aku turun ke bawah untuk membaca buku, dan mendapati kursi sofa di ruang keluarga sudah ditempati oleh Mr. Carrol, yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan Intens, dengan clipboard dan tumpukan perkamen di sampingnya.

Aku mengabaikan perasaanku, dan berjalan tenang ke lemari buku, dan memilih buku yang bagus untuk dibaca. Namun aku merasakan instingku menusuk. Aku tahu Mr. Carrol sedang mengawasi punggungku dengan tajam.

Aku menarik nafas dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri. Aku menarik satu buku mengenai sejarah Kementrian Sihir Inggris, dan, menguatkan diri, aku berbalik dan duduk di kursi berlengan, beberapa meter dari sofa tempat Mr. Carrol duduk. Aku meliriknya diam-diam. Mr. Carrol masih membaca bukunya dengan intens. Aku menghela nafas. Tampaknya aku bersikap konyol, Mr. Carrol tidak sedang mengawasiku. Dia sedang membaca dengan serius sekali, menatap satu halaman dari atas ke bawah berulang-ulang.

Aku kembali membaca buku yang kupegang.

Dan aku merasakan tusukan di wajahku, seolah seseorang mengawasiku dengan…. Kejam.

Aku kaget, melonjak sedikit dari kursi. Aku mengerling ke Mr. Carrol, dan dia masih membaca bukunya. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, hal yang mengerikan. Seolah aku sedang menonton film Horror dengan cipratan darah di sana-sini. Aku menelan ludah, berusaha mengatur nafasku. Ini konyol. Aku sudah berduel melawan Voldemort, bersama Harry. Aku tidak merasakan rasa takut seperti ini sama sekali saat itu. Tidak bahkan saat di Departemen Misteri kelas lima. Satu-satunya saat aku seperti ini hanyalah ketika malam terakhirku di tahun 1997. Malam aku mati.

Aku merasakan tusukan itu lagi.

Aku tidak tahan, aku bangun dengan cepat dan berlari ke dapur. Aku menarik nafas dalam, berkali-kali, berusaha mengatur nafas. Aku berkeringat dingin, dan aku tak akan kaget kalau wajahku sangat pucat. Di mana Mrs. Carrol saat kau membutuhkannya?

Mr. Carrol. Aku yakin. Dari tadi yang menatapku dengan _nafsu membunuh_ luar biasa besar adalah Mr. Carrol. Aku mencoba mengintip ke ruang keluarga dari pintu dapur. Aku gemetaran. Aku menjulurkan kepalaku perlahan.

Puncak kepala Mr. Carrol masih terlihat, membaca buku. Perapian menyala-nyala, membentuk bayangan-bayangan aneh dari kepalanya.

Kepalanya bergerak sedikit, membuat gerakan seolah mau menoleh.

Aku terpekik pelan, buru-buru menarik kepalaku dari pintu dapur. Aku gemetaran, ketakutan. Aku bahkan tidak ingat untuk menarik tongkatku. Aku bahkan melupakan bahwa aku penyihir. Yang kuingat hanyalah fakta bahwa aku sedang ada di rumah besar, hampir malam, hanya berdua saja dengan seorang pria dewasa yang baru saja melakukan tatapan pembunuh kepadaku. Aku gemetar.

Aku berhasil mendapatkan nafasku, dan berhasil mengakktifkan lagi otakku. Oke, ini konyol. Aku tidak seharusnya takut. Dia hanyalah ayah Alice, penyihir, aku juga penyihir. Aku bisa menghadapi Voldemort. Aku tak boleh ketakutan akan hal seperti ini saja. Tidak masuk akal.

Aku mendekap buku yang dari tadi masih kupegang di tanganku. Aku mengintip lagi. Mr. Carrol sudah tidak ada.

Bagus, aku begitu ketakutan sampai-sampai tidak mendengarnya pergi. Mungkin sekarang dia di atas, pergi jauh-jauh karena menganggapku gila. Dan sejujurnya, mungkin itu yang sedang terjadi. Mungkin aku menjadi gila di sini.

Akhirnya aku tenang. Aku keluar dari dapur, berjalan menaiki tangga dengan perlahan, merenungi sikap bodohku tadi. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini, seperti anak kecil saja. Mr. Carrol tidak mungkin mau macam-macam, kan.

Kupikir begitu.

Dengan ngeri kulihat Mr. Carrol berdiri tegak menghadapku di koridor, tepat di depanku. Mata abu-abunya seolah menyala terang di koridor, dan seolah koridor menggelap. Aku baru ingat, aku belum menyalakan lampu. Kesalahan besar.

Aku menolak menjerit. Aku bersiap-siap mengeluarkan tongkatku. Yang paling kukhawatirkan bukanlah tentang Mr. Carrol mau membunuhku. Bukan, bukan itu. Aku lebih khawatir dia melakukan… hal tidak pantas. Aku khawatir itu.

Mr. Carrol tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa kembali?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng bingung. Apa maksudnya? "Apa?" tanyaku. Aku bangga mendengar suaraku tidak mencicit ataupun tersekat.

"Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa hidup kembali?"

Oke, aku hampir tercekat. Aku tidak yakin dia bisa melihatku, namun aku punya perasaan mata abu-abu tersebut bisa melihatku dengan fungsinya seperti lampu sorot.

"Apa-apa yang anda-" gagapku, namun aku dipotong.

"Kamu beraura aneh. Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak bertemu denganmu, dan anak laki-laki itu, Ivan. Kalian beraura aneh," ujarnya pelan.

Aku diam. Aku tidak menjawab.

"Aura Tempat Antara Hidup dan Mati," katanya perlahan, menegaskan tiap kata.

Dan aku tercekat akhirnya. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin Mr. Carrol bisa tahu? Oke, kalau dia mempunyai kemampuan daya amat sangat tinggi, aku bisa maklum kalau dia membongkar semua rahasia pribadiku, termasuk tanggal, jam, waktu aku dicium Viktor, fakta bahwa dulu aku menganggap Diggory luar biasa ganteng.

Tapi, Mr. Carrol dengan jelas menyatakan, ya, menyatakan bahwa Auraku adalah Aura dari Tempat Antara Hidup dan Mati.

Aku tak tahu ada manusia yang bisa mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Kamu bukan Jean Leroy, begitu juga temanmu itu bukan Ivan Tesla," ujarnya pelan. Aku hanya membeku di tempat.

"Ya, benar yang kamu pikirkan. Aku mengetahui Tempat Antara Hidup dan Mati. Aku pernah ke sana sekali, untuk menyelidiki. Tempat yang menarik," ujarnya. Dan dia tertawa kecil, bukan tawa biasa.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan padamu tentang bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke sana. Yang jelas, aku berhasil kembali, karena aku baru mencapai anak tangganya."

Anak tangga….

"Dan aku berhasil kembali juga karena Partnerku, yang langsung menarikku, dua detik setelah aku masuk."

Masuk… Anak tangga…

"_Veil of Death_…" bisikku. Selubung Kematian, tempat Sirius terlempar dan masuk ke dalamnya dan mati. Jasadnya tak pernah ada. Dia langsung dikirim ke alam kematian.

"Bagus sekali," ujar Mr. Carrol, dia tersenyum ceria. Ceria? Beberapa menit lalu dia masih memasang wajah pembunuh! Apa yang terjadi? Pikirku

Mr. Carrol menjulurkan lidahnya, dan sejenak aku mengira dia sedang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Tidak, dia memperlihatkan lidahnya. Di sana, di permukaan lidahnya, terdapat lingkaran hitam, seperti tato.

"Para Tak-Terkatakan dikutuk sejak hari pertama bekerja. Kami dikutuk untuk tidak pernah menceritakan apapun kepada siapapun mengenai apa yang ada di Departemen Misteri. Kecuali, kecuali seorang lain berhasil menebaknya lebih dulu, di hadapannya. Misalnya, orang lain bertanya, 'Apa yang kamu ketahui dengan _Veil of Death_? Nama tersebut tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang. Kutukan ini diberi kelonggaran sangat sempit, agar kami bisa berbicara dengan Kepala Departemen kami, dan Menteri Sihir. Hanya kepada dua orang itu kami melapor. Kepala Departemen tentu saja hafal akan semua yang ada di dalam sana, dan Menteri Sihir mendapatkan daftar hal yang ada di sana dari menteri sihir sebelumnya, diwariskan terus-menerus. Jadi, kedua orang tersebut bisa bertanya dan kami bisa menjawab, karena orang yang bertanya atau berkata lebih dulu sudah mengetahui objek yang ditanyakan atau dibicarakan. Dalam hal ini, kamu, berhasil mengucapkan _Veil of Death_, sehingga menyatakan kamu mengetahuinya. Aku bisa menjelaskan padamu."

Mr. Carrol menghela nafas berat, dan melanjutkan, "Aku meneliti _Veil of Death_. Penelitianku kumulai sejak dua tahun lalu, ketika Damien meninggal. Kamu sudah mengetahui cerita ini dari Alice, pastinya. Tentang Damien, kalau saja aku tidak membelikannya sapu terbang hari itu. Anak laki-lakiku satu-satunya…"

Mr. Carrol menunduk. Aku berdiri diam di tempat, seluruh rasa takutku sudah menghilang, digantikan rasa ingin tahu, tentang ke mana cerita ini menyambung. Dan apa yang dimau oleh Mr. Carrol.

"Aku berhasil mengetahui bahwa _Veil of Death_ benar-benar gerbang menuju Dunia Kematian. Aku terus menelitinya, menerjemahkan semua rune di anak tangga di sekelilingnya, di altar tersebut. Aku mengetahui, mengenai asal-muasal kain selubung tersebut, dan bagaimana benda tersebut bisa menjadi Gerbang ke Dunia Kematian.

"Aku mempunyai rencana bodoh… rencana untuk mengembalikan Damien ke dunia ini. Aku membaca tentang gerbang-gerbang lainnya. Aku membaca kisah-kisah dan sejarah kuno, mengenai perjalanan seorang yang masih hidup ke dunia kematian, dan kembali. Namun, informasiku masih kurang. Aku belum mengetahui caranya aku bisa kembali dari sana. Aku mulai mengadakan eksperimen.

"Awalnya sederhana. Aku menggunakan tikus, kuikat dengan tali. Dengan mantra _imperio_, aku menyuruh tikus tersebut melewati Selubung. Detik tikus tersebut melewati selubung, tali yang mengikatnya tertarik kencang, dan mengejang. Ada erangan, dan tali tersebut kutarik, tikus tersebut berhasil kutarik kembali. Namun, keadaannya mengerikan. Tikus tersebut sangat ketakutan, dan begitu Imperius kuangkat, tikus tersebut menubrukkan dirinya berkali-kali ke altar sampai mati.

"Aku mencoba beberapa kali hingga aku menemukan hewan yang tepat: Kucing. Entah bagaimana, kucing hitam tersebut, talinya tidak menegang. Dia sepertinya hanya berjalan dengan tenang ke dalam sana, dan begitu tali sudah mulai menegang, aku menariknya. Kucing tersebut hidup."

Aku mulai merasa ngeri pada Mr. Carrol, dan percobaan-percobaan mengerikannya. Aku bingung bagaimana seseorang bisa seobsesif itu pada hal ini. Aku merasa mau muntah, membayangkan binatang-binatang, dikirim satu per satu ke dalam sana.

"Yup, benar. Tindakanku diketahui Kepala Departemen, yang bereaksi sama denganmu. Dia mau muntah juga. Dia melarangku menggunakan binatang apapun lagi ke dalam sana. Tapi aku obsesif dan keras kepala, aku tahu bahwa aku sudah hampir menemukan kuncinya. Malamnya, aku mengajak partnerku, sahabatku dari Hogwarts selama 20 tahun lebih, dan menyuruhnya untuk memegang tali tersebut. Aku mengikatkan ujung satunya pada diriku sendiri. Dia paham benar akan kepedihan hatiku mengenai Damien, dan dia mau membantuku.

"Aku melepas kucing tersebut, tanpa mantra imperius kali ini. Kucing tersebut berjalan tenang ke dalam Selubung, dan aku mengikuti. Aku menyibakkan Selubung tersebut, dan melihat ke dalamnya."

Mr. Carrol memejamkan mata. Aku membelalak sangat ngeri. Mr. Carrol berjalan dengan sepenuh hati, menyibakkan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas merupakan Gebang Dunia Kematian. Pria beruban di hadapanku ini, bertindak sangat jauh, semata-mata karena menginginkan anaknya kembali.

"Jalan yang menanjak, anak tangga yang kanan-kirinya kegelapan total, dan cahaya di ujung sana. Tengkorak bergeletakan di anak tangga tersebut, dan kucing tersebut melangkah dengan riang ke ujung sana…" Mr. Carrol menarik nafas, dan membuka matanya. "Aku di sana dua detik. Aku langsung ditarik partnerku, begitu dia mendengar suara erangan. Hanya dua detik, tapi aku merasakan berabad-abad.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan _rasa_ dari tempat itu, selamanya. Dan di sini, kamu berdiri, tepat di depanku, memancarkan aura tersebut, jauh lebih pekat dari apapun yang pernah kuketahui.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, bagaimana kamu bisa kembali?" tanya Mr. Carrol.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku tidak tahu… Tidak tahu juga bagaimana persisnya aku bisa kembali. _Phoenix_? Dumbledore? Takdir?

"Kamu tahu, kamu sudah mengalaminya, tapi kamu tidak tahu persis, ya… Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi, namun tidak tahu bagaimana terjadi…" gumam Mr. Carrol. Pandangan matanya berubah, tidak tajam, menusuk, dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tatapan matanya menjadi lelah, letih, capek, dan aku melihat dengan jelas kerutan wajahnya, memperlihatkan dengan jelas usianya. Dan seluruh beban hati yang selama ini dipikulnya.

Aku berkata pelan, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan, "Maaf."

"Tak apa", ujar Mr. Carrol pelan. Dia menghela nafas berat.

Dia bergerak ke koridor gelap, menuju tempat yang aku tahu persis, ada saklar lampu.

Lampu menyala, putih terang dan sedetik aku mengerjap.

"_Obliviate_!"

* * *

Hermione terbangun pagi harinya, dengan pakaian masih sama dengan yang dia pakai ketika di rumah Frank. Dia melihat catalog sapu dan kantung uangnya masih di sampingnya.

"Oh, hebat," gumamnya. Dia meregangkan badannya, bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Aku langsung ketiduran semalam, Oh."

Dia melakukan gerak badan sedikit, merasakan sakit kepala. Dia mandi, berganti baju jalan dan turun untuk sarapan, bertemu Alice dan mulai mengejeknya tentang yang dilakukannya dengan Frank kemarin. Alice cengar-cengir saja.

Mr. Carrol berangkat duluan pagi ini. Dia sarapan dengan buru-buru. Meskipun tanggal 21 ini hari Minggu, Mr. Carrol menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'mengecek saja'. Aneh, pikir Hermione. Hari ini Mr. Carrol tak sedingin biasanya. Dia menyapa Alice dan Hermione, mencium pipi Mrs. Carrol sebelum berangkat, dan bahkan menyapa Tinker. Apa ada sesuatu?

Dia sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa dia merasa takut dengan Mr. Carrol di ruang keluarga semalam, dan dia tidak ingat juga bahwa dia telah berbincang dengan Mr. Carrol tentang _Veil of Death_.

* * *

**Harry FOV**

Harry memakai Sweaternya, celana Jeans, dan mengambil jubah Abu-Abu bepergiannya. Harry sedang tidak ingin memakai baju tahun 70-an hari ini. Entah kenapa, Harry hanya merasa tidak senang saja. Harry tidak mengerti mode, dan dia tidak mengikuti mode, dan tidak berselera fashion, namun dia mengerti mana baju yang nyaman dan mana yang tidak. Dan, baju tahun 70-an, sudah diputuskannya tidak nyaman.

Harry mengerling jam tangannya, yang menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Dia buru-buru turun, berpikir mungkin Frank sudah menunggunya di bawah. Yup, benar, Frank sudah di bawah, sedang bercermin. Rambutnya sudah ditata rapi lurus, dibelah samping. Dia memakai jubah hitam elegan, dan di belakangnya, sepertinya ayahnya, dan ibunya sedang berbisik sesuatu. Harry tidak ingin mencuri dengar pembicaraan keluarga, namun dia tidak dapat menghindari getaran gelombang suara di udara.

"Sebentar, nak… ada beberapa helai rambutmu yang mencuat…"

"Lipatan ini kurang bagus…"

"Bagian sini agak kusut…."

"…Oh wajahmu ada noda sedikit…."

"Mum! Dad! Sudahlah! Aku cuma mau jalan-jalan biasa dengan Alice, Jean dan Ivan! Bukan mau resepsi hari ini, tahu!"

Harry tak bisa menahannya, dia tertawa. Ketiga keluarga Longbottom menoleh ke arahnya. Mr. dan Mrs. Longbottom jelas keliru menganggap senyumnya sebagai 'Bagus sekali, Frank. Kau ganteng! Rapi pula!'. Hum. Harry berdeham, menenangkan pikiran dengan cepat (hasil latihan Occlumency), dan berhasil memasang senyum bagus.

"Bagus sekali, Frank! Kau tampan," ujar Harry.

Mr. dan Mrs. Longbottom berseri-seri, tapi tidak untuk Frank. Dia memakai jubah hitam elegan resmi, berkemeja putih, berdasi kata, Frank didandani seolah mau tampil di Pesta Dansa Natal. Tinggal tambah musik, deh!

Harry berpaling ke Frank, nyengir lebar. Frank memberi tatapan '_Diam-Kau_!'

"Kenapa aku harus memakai baju seresmi ini, Mum?" tanya Frank, mengeluh.

"Nak, kamu sangat tampan seperti ini! Lagipula, ini kan hari libur, banyak orang akan di Diagon Alley untuk belanja Natal! Tentunya kamu harus tampil rapi, kan?" jawab Ibunya, tersenyum.

"Kenapa Ivan tidak 'dirapikan' juga?" keluh Frank. Harry mengangkat alisnya, geli.

"Di tempat asalku, jubah abu-abu sudah dianggap rapi. Lagipula, justru itu salah satu tujuan saya ke Diagon Alley, Mr. dan Mrs. Longbottom. Saya akan mencari jubah dan baju bagus, agar lain kali bisa serapi Frank ini," ujar Harry sopan. Dalam hati dia berguling-guling geli.

Setelah sarapan, dimana orangtua Frank dengan ceria membicarakan Natal dan rencana mereka untuk tahun ini, perayaannya, dan lain-lainnya. Harry bergabung mengobrol dengan mereka. Mr. dan Mrs. Longbottom sangat baik hati dan ramah padanya. Mereka mengingatkannya akan keluarga Weasley. Kehangatan keluarga ini Harry nikmati sedalam-dalamnya. Dan dengan Frank, sebagai figure kakak (atau adik, kadang dia lebih kekanakan dari Harry), hidup bersama keluarga Longbottom sangat menyenangkan.

Harry dan Frank berjalan keluar rumah, setelah berpamitan dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Longbottom. Frank masih menggerutu.

"Mana jalan ke rumah Alice…. Pakai baju konyol…. Gak enak…." Sepertinya Harry menemukan orang lain yang tidak menyukai mode tahun 70-an juga. Harry nyengir.

"Pegang tanganku," ujar Harry, menjulurkan tangannya.

"Hah?" tanya Frank. Harry mengangguk ke tangannya, dan Frank memegangnya. Harry ber-Apparate tepat di depan pintu masuk Rumah Carrol. Dia menoleh ke sampingnya, Frank menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"MERLIN! KAU SUDAH BISA BER-APPARATE!" seru Frank. Harry tersenyum, mengangkat bahunya. Dia memencet bel rumah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis mereka keluar. Harry merangkul Hermione, dan Frank merangkul Alice. Alice tampaknya sangat geli melihat penampilan Frank. Mereka berpamitan dengan Mrs. Carrol, dan berjalan ke gerbang depan.

"Coba kutebak. Ayah Ibumu?" tanya Alice, geli.

"Ya. Sial amat… Padahal aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi banget, rencana mau langsung ke rumahmu, biar ortuku tidak merapikanku. Eeeeh, mereka bangun lebih pagi lagi. Sial deh," jawab Frank, menggeleng-geleng.

Harry dan Hermione tertawa.

Mereka naik Bus Ksatria ke Leaky Cauldron. Kondektur bus, seorang laki-laki paruh baya, mendengus terang-terangan melihat Frank. Harry tak menyalahkannya. Tempat tidur menjadi kursi, berderet banyak. Sekitar tiga puluhan penumpang duduk, dan kondektur mengatakan bahwa sebagian besar orang menuju Leaky Cauldron. Tinggal empat hari menjelang natal, soalnya. Sebagian besar orang melakukan belanja barang-barang-di-menit-terakhir hari ini.

Beberapa penumpang mendengus terang-terangan juga melihat Frank. Wajah Frank memerah, tetapi begitu dia duduk, Alice menyandar di bahunya, dan mencium pipinya. Tampaknya Frank langsung budek akan sekelilingnya. Hermione memutar bola matanya. Harry tersenyum saja.

Mereka mencapai Leaky Cauldron. Semua penumpang di lantai dasar bus turun, dan Harry dan Hermione juga. Frank rupanya menunggu sampai orang terakhir turun, baru dia bergerak.

Rombongan mereka masuk ke Leaky Cauldron. Tidak ada satu Muggle pun yang melirik. Harry sudah menduganya, mantra-penolak Muggle pastilah dipasang di Leaky Cauldron.

Penyihir paling depan rombongan mengetuk dinding bata, dan mereka semua memasuki Diagon Alley.

"Kemana dulu nih?" tanya Harry.

"_Well_, aku berpikir untuk membeli hadiah natal untuk Mr. dan Mrs. Carrol. Dan untuk beberapa orang lain. Nah, kupikir aku akan bersama Alice dulu, mencari hadiah untuk mereka, ya," ujar Hermione.

"Apa 'beberapa orang lain' itu termasuk aku?" tanya Harry, nyengir.

Hermione menjawab dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, dan berjalan riang bersama Alice, yang melambai ke Frank sebelum pergi. Frank mengeluh.

"Sabar, bos. Aku memang bukan teman kencan yang baik, tapi kujamin aku akan selalu _suportif_ kepadamu, apapun yang kamu kenakan…" Harry terkekeh.

"Diam, kau," gerutu Frank. Dia menarik-narik kerah kemejanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke _Flourish and Blotts_. Frank pergi ke bagian Novel Cinta Penyihir Perempuan – Best Seller. Harry baru tahu bahwa ada Novel Cinta penyihir. Harry berjalan terus ke bagian buku Akademis. Dia mencari-cari buku untuk hadiah natal Ibunya. Lily menyukai Arithmancy… fanatik, malah. Melampaui Hermione dalam fanatiknya. Apakah belikan buku Arithmancy? Tidak, itu sudah biasa. Tapi, kalau begitu, apa lagi? Hmmm… Lily orangnya tegas, kaku kalau dilihat dari luar. Tapi kalau sudah akrab, dia tak akan ragu tertawa-tawa gila bersamamu. Yang mengerikan darinya adalah Tempernya. Mood nya cepat sekali berubah-ubah. Terutama kalau lagi marah sama James…

Hmm… buku terapi – 'Whoosah. Tenangkan Jiwa Ragamu.' Dengan kover depan orang kulit hitam yang melakukan gerakan mengambil nafas, seperti dalam senam. Mungkin bagus, tapi sepertinya terlalu frontal. Cari lagi… Hmmm….

Di bagian belakang, terdapat buku-buku bersampul warna-warni. Harry menghampirinya, dan mendapati itu adalah ensiklopedia mantra. Harry menarik satu di antaranya, '_Mantra Praktis_' Harry membukanya, dan melihat buku ini adalah buku mantra-mantra, banyak sekali, dari sederhana, hingga tingkat tinggi. Dari mantra _Reparo_ sederhana, kembangannya menjadi _Statuma Reparo_ untuk memperbaiki benda yang lebih besar, mantra panggil dan usir serta kembangannya. Dan, yang membuat Harry tertarik lagi, dilengkapi dengan ilustrasi pengayunan tongkat, ilustrasi hasil mantra, dan cara menguasai per langkah. Oke, buku ini bagus. Harry mengambilnya.

Dia bergerak ke bagian Telaah Muggle. Dia mengambil buku tentang Bola Basket, permainan Muggle yang dikagumi oleh Mr. Longbottom, jauh daripada Quidditch. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan bahwa dia takut terbang. Lalu, dia mengambil buku tentang bercocok tanam di rak Herbologi. Harry juga sudah tahu bahwa Mrs. Longbottom, ibu dari Frank dan calon nenek Neville, Augusta, sangat menyukai bercocok tanam, terutama tanaman-tanaman yang 'tidak biasa'.

Harry membayar di kasir sebanyak 30 Galleon. 'masih tiga ratus tujuh puluh lagi..' pikirnya. Harry mencari Frank, yang sudah tidak ada di dalam toko. Harry bingung, dan keluar. Di seberang jalan, Harry melihat Frank masuk ke dalam toko Perhiasan. Pastilah dia mencari untuk Alice.

Harry berjalan pelan sepanjang Diagon Alley. Dia belum memutuskan hadiah untuk Hermione. Sebaiknya nanti saja, pikirnya. _Save the Best for Last_.

Harry ke toko Quidditch. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Nicholas, Beater brutal Gryffindor. Dia bersama perempuan yang terus menerus menyebunya 'Dik'. Sepertinya itu kakaknya. Harry geli sekali melihat dia dijewer. Harry membeli sarung tangan keeper baru untuk Frank, dan peralatan pemeliharaan sapu untuk Mark. Mereka berdua teman laki-laki terdekat Harry di sini, meskipun mereka berdua kakak kelas aka Senior. Harry membayar keduanya, dua puluh galleon. Tiga ratus lima puluh… hitungnya.

Harry ke toko barang-barang sihir _Magical Instruments_. Dia memutuskan membeli sebuah pena bulu isi-otomatis-anti-habis yang bisa menghisap tinta dari botol terdekat. Radius pena dengan botol minimal dua puluh meter. Harry nyengir, ini bagus untuk Mary, yang seringkali lupa membawa tintanya.

Di bagian 'untuk perempuan', Harry berhenti sejenak. Di sana terdapat banyak barang-barang sihir untuk perempuan. Kotak bedak dan lipstik anti-kecurian, dompet dijamin aman, dan Harry melihat sebuah cermin tangan.

Cermin tersebut tipe cermin biasa yang sering dipakai anak-anak perempuan untuk ngaca, biasa dibawa di tas. Harry sudah pernah melihat Alice dan Mary beserta beberapa cewek Hufflepuff memakai cermin mirip dengan ini. Cermin yang ini, berbingkai perak, dan sangat jernih. Harry membaliknya, dan ternyata di baliknya juga ada cermin. Namun Harry sangat terkejut karena dia tidak melihat wajahnya, namun bagian belakang kepalanya.

Harry mengernyit, dan mencoba mengangkat tangannya, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia melihat tangannya tersebut di cermin. Dia benar-benar melihat bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia membaliknya lagi, melihat cermin di sisi depan tadi, dan melihat wajahnya.

Rupanya ini cermin dua arah, pikir Harry. Dia mengambil catatan kecil di rak cermin tersebut, dan melihat tulisan berikut:

_Hair-Fixing Mirror_: _Rapikan rambutmu sesuai gaya dan yang kamu inginkan! Cukup bercermin, bayangkan rambutmu, dan Voila! Jadilah gaya rambut yang kamu inginkan! Dijamin tahan lama, rapi, dan tidak membuat rambut kusut!_

_Harga 150 Galeon_…

Harry berpikir sejenak. Hermione sudah seringkali mengeluhkan rambut pirangnya yang makin panjang… dan dia tidak ahli dalam menata rambutnya, dia sendiri yang mengakuinya. Kecuali bentuk sanggul seperti waktu pesta dansa natal… tapi saat itu rambutnya jauh lebih pendek dari sekarang. Rambut Hermione yang sekarang pirang kuning, panjang sempurna sampai pinggulnya. Ikatan ekor kuda pastilah tidak cukup.

Dia memutuskan membelinya, dan membayar di kasir. Masih sisa tiga ratus galleon. Harry berpikir akan menghabiskannya nanti, atau mengembalikannya ke Dumbledore. Dia mengkonjurasi kotak kayu dari udara kosong, dan menaruh semua belanjaannya yang sudah dikecilkan ke dalamnya. Dia menutup kotak tersebut, menggumamkan mantra penyamaran, membuatnya tembus pandang. Lalu, dengan satu mantra usir kuat, dia mengusir kotak tersebut kembali ke kamarnya di rumah Frank. Kotak tersebut terbang ke langit, lalu meluncur cepat ke arah Selatan. Harry tersenyum. Bagiannya beres.

Di sana-sini banyak orang berbelanja natal. Harry sempat melihat ayahnya dan Sirius keluar dari Gringotts. Sejenak dia berpikir untuk menyapa mereka, namun James sedang tertawa-tawa dengan Sirius akan sesuatu yang tidak jelas tampaknya. Mereka berdua masuk ke _Gambol & Japes_, toko lelucon sihir yang Harry tahu merupakan favorit Fred dan George. Di kejauhan dia melihat sekilas rambut pirang kuning panjang, dia berpikir itu Hermione, namun perempuan tersebut bersama temannya masuk ke Toko Quidditch. Perempuan tersebut tepatnya _menyeret _ temannya. Tidak mungkin… Itu bukan Hermione. Terakhir dia cek, Hermione masih cukup waras untuk menyeret Alice ke toko Quidditch.

Dia tersenyum, dan berdiri menyandar dinding toko _Flourish & Blotts_. Semua ini sangat menyenangkan, belanja natal, jalan-jalan, melihat-lihat kerumunan orang, anak kecil. Beberapa remaja yang Harry tahu murid Hogwarts juga… Semuanya terasa sangat hidup. Sudah lama dia tidak ke Diagon Alley dengan tenang begini.

Dia mengingat setiap kunjungan ke Diagon Alley nya. Tahun Pertama, dia baru tahu ada tempat ini. Tahun Kedua, ada Lockhart dan Malfoy. Tahun Ketiga, ada Sirius yang lolos. Tahun Keempat, dia tidak ke Diagon Alley. Tahun Kelima, hampir semuanya menganggapnya gila. Tahun Keenam, Pengawalan yang Luar Biasa. Tahun Ketujuh…

Yah… Harry berpikir, ini, sepanjang hidupnya, adalah Kunjungan Hogsmeade paling menyenangkan. Dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati udara musim dingin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara _pop_ beruntun. Harry membuka mata, da berjalan ke jalanan Diagon Alley, mencari tahu ada apa. Ada suara teriakan, dan Harry mengeluh. Keras-keras.

Dasar perusak ketenangan… batinnya.

"_Protego_," ujarnya malas-malasan.

Mantra bius memantul dari perisainya.

.


	14. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here. Except the plot, actually. Everything's here belong to JK Rowling, WB, and others. If you don't believe me ask her. And there's no money making here.

* * *

.

Harry mengeluh, menggumamkan "_Protego_" dengan malas-malasan. Baru tadi dia berpikir dan menyatakan bahwa ini adalah kunjungan ke Diagon Alley nya yang paling menyenangkan. Mantra bius bercahaya merah yang dari tadi sudah dia melihat meluncur ke arahnya memantul tegak lurus, kembali ke si penembak. Orang yang melancarkannya sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa pantulan mantranya sendiri bisa secepat ini, tiga kali lebih cepat. _Well_, kalau dengan tongkat pinus Harry, apapun bisa dipercepat. Harry menghela nafas berat.

Para orang-orang yang belanja jelas tidak menyadari bahaya, karena tadi saat mantra bius meluncur, tidak ada seorang pun yang bergerak. Dan, sekarang, alih-alih berlindung, malah lebih banyak orang keluar ke jalanan, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Dan di depan Gringotts, berdiri tegak sekitar (Harry menghitung dengan cepat) delapan belas orang, berjubah hitam, bertudung, dan bertopeng tengkorak. Harry mendengar bunyi _pop_ beruntun lagi, dan melihat ke gerbang masuk Diagon Alley. Di sana juga berdiri sekitar selusin pria berjubah hitam juga.

Kilatan cahaya hijau memancar dari ujung tongkat para pria tersebut, bersamaan dengan dimulainya jeritan-jeritan pertama. Beberapa orang jatuh ke jalanan, tersungkur, tewas. Beberapa jeritan lagi, dan ledakan-ledakan terjadi.

Harry sudah akan bergerak maju, ketika dia mengingat Frank, Alice dan Hermione. Dia harus memastikan mereka aman terlebih dulu. Harry berlari merunduk, cahaya-cahaya hijau dan merah melintas silih-berganti di atas kepalanya. Di mana Toko Perhiasan tempat Frank tadi? Rasanya tidak begitu jauh. Ledakan-ledakan dan jeritan lagi. Harry terus berlari zig-zag. Dia dengan ngeri melihat beberapa mantra hijau meluncur ke arahnya, namun mengenai beberapa anak kecil di depannya. Para Pelahap Maut di gerbang Diagon Alley yang menembakkannya. Mereka mencegah orang kabur lewat gerbang.

Harry mengangkat tongkat _holly_ nya, dan berseru keras, "_CONFRINGO_!"

Bola cahaya besar berwarna putih meluncur dari ujung tongkatnya. Terbiasa melihat mantra cepat dari tongkat pinusnya, Harry merasa bola cahaya tersebut bergerak dengan sangat lambat. Namun, ada bayarannya. Kekuatan penghancurnya luar biasa, dan para Pelahap Maut seketika ber-Apparate, beberapa ada yang terlambat, terkena hantaman mantra peledak Harry.

Ledakan besar, dan di tempat gerbang Diagon Alley dan jalanan rata tadi berada, kini terdapat kawah ukuran medium.

"PERGI! CEPAT!" seru Harry ke orang-orang sekelilingnya. Mereka mulai berlari.

Toko Perhiasan! Harry mencapainya, dan masuk ke dalamnya, tidak sadar bahwa dalam proses masuk dia tidak membuka pintunya, melainkan menjebolnya dengan paksa tanpa-tongkat. Dia masuk, dan melihat beberapa perempuan merunduk di sudut, penjual permata sudah tidak ada. Frank berjongkok di balik konter. Harry menghampirinya.

"Frank! FRANK!" seru Harry. Frank tampaknya baru sadar dari transnya. Dia terlonjak kaget. Harry menariknya berdiri.

"FRANK! DENGAR! Kamu pergi, kembali ke rumah, dan tetap di sana! Panggil Auror, kalau bisa! Cepat!" seru Harry.

Frank melihat seorang laki-laki terkena mantra hijau dan jatuh tersungkur di jendela di belakang Harry. Dia melongo ketakutan. Dia gemetaran. "Apa-apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, ngeri.

"Menyedihkan, KAU!" seru Harry keras. Dia sudah sangat kesal sekarang. Dia menarik Frank dan membawanya ke depan perapian yang masih menyala hijau. Tampaknya si empunya toko jauh lebih cerdas dan sudah menggunakan api Floo untuk kabur.

Harry mendorong Frank masuk perapian, dan berteriak ke dalamnya, "LONGBOTTOM MANOR!"

Frank masih menganga, sebelum berpusing dan menghilang dalam api. Harry lega, satu orangtua sudah selamat. Tinggal satu lagi. Alice. Dia di mana? Hermione? Di mana mereka? Harry memandang berkeliling dengan frustasi, sebelum dia menyadari beberapa perempuan-empat, tepatnya-yang masih meringkuk di sudut, memandang Harry dengan mulut menganga. Harry menghampiri mereka dengan cepat, dan berkata, "Pergi, lewat perapian itu, kalau bubuk Floo tidak cukup, ambil di balik konter kasir. Sekarang, PERGI!" teriak Harry. Dia sangat tidak sabar melihat para perempuan tersebut yang sama sekali tidak bergerak, begitu menyebalkan.

Para perempuan itu berlari ke dalam perapian. Harry sempat melihat sekilas rambut pirang-kotor, dengan mata bundar besar-Mandy, calon Ibu Luna. _Bagus_, batin Harry. Dua orangtua temanku di masa depan sudah selamat. Tinggal beberapa puluh lagi, pikir Harry sarkastik.

Satu mantra bius masuk ke ruangan, melewati pintu yang sudah jebol. Harry menangkisnya dengan cepat, lalu berlari ke pintu. Dia menghunus kedua tongkatnya. Dia melepas jubahnya dan meninggalkannya di lantai toko. Jubah tersebut hanya membebaninya dan membuat gerakannya sulit. Dia akan mengambilnya nanti kalau ada kesempatan.

Dia berlari ke jalanan, sekarang hanya mengenakan celana Jins dan T-Shirt dengan Sweater Gryffindor nya. Dia menangkis beberapa kutukan dengan cepat selagi berlari. Dia melihat cahaya hijau, dan merunduk. Dia melancarkan beberapa mantra peledak ke arah penembak, dan mendengar suara jeritan pelan, Harry berdoa agar mantranya benar-benar menghantam Pelahap Maut, jangan sampai warga biasa.

Dimana kira-kira Hermione? Pikir Harry. Jalanan di sampingnya baru meledak, terkena mantra peledak dari belakangnya. Harry tak peduli. Hermione… Hermione… jangan sampai dia kenapa-kenapa. Salahku kalau dia kenapa-kenapa… Harry menunduk menghindari mantra hijau lagi, meluncurkan delapan mantra bius berturut-turut ke arah si penembak dengan kedua tongkatnya. Sepertinya berhasil. Harry tak peduli siapa yang menembaknya tadi. Yang jelas, dia sudah meluncurkan _Avada Kedavra_ ke arahnya, dia hanya memakai mantra bius. Harusnya mereka berterima kasih.

Hermione… toko buku kah? Harry berlari ke Flourish and Blotts, dan menjebol pintunya lagi. Dia mendapati tiga Pelahap Maut berjubah hitam sedang berdiri memunggunginya, menonton dengan tertawa-tawa dua orang yang sepertinya menggeliat-geliat di lantai. Kutukan Cruciatus. Harry mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya ke punggung mereka. Masa bodoh dengan tidak jantan. Dan mengirim mantra bius masing-masing dua ke tiap orang. Mereka bertiga terlempar dan roboh.

Kutukan Cruciatus sudah lepas. Kedua laki-laki di lantai menggeliat lemah. Harry melewati mereka, berpikir akan ada waktu itu nanti. Dia berlari-lari di dalam toko, mencari-cari Hermione di antara buku-buku. Melewati rak kedua, Harry mendengar, "_Reducto_!"

Berdasar refleksnya, dia membuat mantra pelindung, dan mantra Reduktor memantul ke lemari terdekat, yang langsung berlubang dan rubuh, menjatuhkan buku-bukunya.

Orang yang meluncurkan mantra tersebut lebih dari satu, pikir Harry dalam hati. Sekarang dia berlari menunduk, kutukan demi kutukan lewat di atas kepalanya. Rak-rak buku di kirinya rubuh seperti efek domino, buku-buku berjatuhan. Harry terus berlari, tidak memedulikan si penembak, Harry hanya mencari Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" jerit Harry. Dia menjerit lagi. Masa bodoh dengan nama palsu. Dia mencapai ujung toko. Hermione tak ada di sini. Dia berbalik, dan menangkis cahaya putih yang meluncur ke arahnya. Kutukan tersebut memantul dan menghantam lemari buku, yang pecah, hancur berkeping-keping. Mantra Peledak.

"Ooooh… si Gryffy kecil sedang mencari seseorang! Siapa? Mummy-kah?" ejek salah satu Pelahap Maut. Ada total empat, mereka berjalan perlahan melangkahi rak-rak buku yang sudah roboh, ke tempat dia berdiri. Harry marah sekali mereka mengejek Ibunya. Lily, Lily… Mum ada di rumah hari ini, syukurlah…

"Jangan khawatir, Reddie," ejek satu pelahap maut lagi. Dia jelas mengejek Harry sebagai Gryffindor. Harry memakai Sweater Gryffindor nya. "Mummy sudah mati, dia tidak akan kembali, dan, berikutnya, kamu…" Pelahap Maut tersebut mengacungkan tongkatnya.

Bendungan kesabaran dan ketenangan yang dibangun Harry dengan susah payah sejak dia mulai berlatih Occlumency jebol.

Para Pelahap Maut tidak menyadari bahwa Harry masih menggenggam kedua tongkatnya. Harry meraung, "_INACCIO_!"

Mantra usirnya bekerja dengan sangat kuat. Harry tidak mengarah ke benda tertentu. Dia hanya ingin semua _di sini_, termasuk Pelahap Maut, semua tumpukan buku, puing-puing lemari, agar pergi jauh! Lenyap! Dan dengan itu, selama sepersekian detik, para Pelahap Maut mencoba memahami mantra apa yang baru saja diraungkan Harry.

Setengah detik berikutnya, semua buku-buku, pecahan dan puing-puing lemari, pecahan lantai, kertas, debu, semuanya melayang dan meluncur keluar dengan cepat, puing-puing terdepan menjebol kaca depan toko buku itu, dan keempat Pelahap Maut yang dari tadi berdiri di atas rongsokan sisa lemari, terjungkal, jatuh, tersangkut oleh jubah mereka sendiri ke potongan lemari yang meluncur. Semuanya terbang pergi keluar toko, dalam beberapa detik menjadikan toko kosong melompong, hanya menyisakan dua orang yang tadi masih menggeliat karena mantera bius di dekat counter kasir.

"Apa-Apa yang terjadi?" erang salah satu dari mereka.

Harry kehabisan kesabaran, dan meluncurkan mantra _incendio_ ke perapian, menyalakannya. Lalu dia mengambil sejumput bubuk Floo di atas Perapian, dan menuangkannya ke perapian. Perapia menyala hijau. Dalam satu gerakan mulus, Harry menyeret kedua orang tersebut dan menjejalkan mereka berdua ke dalam perapian. Suatu hari nanti, Harry akan berpikir, dari mana dia mendapat cukup kekuatan untuk itu. Tidak untuk hari ini. Dia menjulurkan kepalanya kea pi, berseru, "KEMENTRIAN SIHIR!"

"Hei tunggu-" ujar salah satu dari mereka, namun mereka sudah berpusar, dan menghilang sedetik kemudian. Harry berharap mereka akan memberitahu Auror secepatnya. Harry berjalan keluar.

Di luar, situasi semakin parah. Sepertinya para Pelahap Maut semakin bertambah, dan sebagian besar dari mereka mulai memasuki toko-toko. Beberapa melemparkan kutukan-kutukan, beberapa masuk dan menjarah. Harry menangkis beberapa cahaya merah yang mengarah ke arahnya. Dia berlari menunduk lagi. Beberapa ledakan terjadi di kirinya, dia meringis. Dia merasakan tangan kirinya panas, dan melihat beberapa pecahan beton telah menggores tangannya, membuatnya mengucurkan darah. Harry mengibaskan tangan kirinya dengan tidak sabar.

Harry bingung, sangat bingung, dimana gerangan Hermione, dan Alice. Dia terus berlari.

Hal yang tak menguntungkan darinya adalah bahwa Diagon Alley berwujud jalanan lurus dengan toko-toko di kanan-kirinya. Tidak ada belokan, persimpangan, gang, dan sebagainya. Hanya ada satu belokan, yaitu satu yang menuju Knockturn Alley. Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi, kecuali toko-toko dan beberapa rumah. Dan, sebagian besar Pelahap Maut justru berada di dalamnya, ide buruk. Bukan tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi.

Terdengar ledakan besar dari belakangnya, ledakan sangat besar. Harry berbalik, dan melihat bahwa ledakan tersebut berasal dari Toko Peralatan Quidditch. Bagian depan toko sudah hancur berkeping-keping, tidak menyisakan bagian dindingnya sama sekali. Setelah asap mulai menipis, Harry yang sedang dalam posisi menunduk (cahaya-cahaya masih melewati atas kepalanya), melihat lima Pelahap Maut tergeletak tak berdaya di jalanan, sepertinya pingsan atau mati, Harry tak peduli. Yang jelas, mendadak terdengar deru, dan Harry dengan refleks yang biasa berguling. Kutukan maut melewati tempatnya tadi berada. Harry melempar mantra peledak asal saja ke punggungnya.

Dari dalam toko Quidditch, berjalan keluar seorang laki-laki dewasa dan seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang, memakai Sweater Biru-Sweater Ravenclaw. Harry langsung mengenalinya sedetik kemudian.

"IVAN!" jerit perempuan itu. Harry berlari ke arahnya, dan memeluknya erat-erat. Hermione masih sempat memikirkan nama palsu di saat seperti ini, pikir Harry. Mereka berpelukan sangat erat, masing-masing menyalurkan kelegaan telah menemukan yang lain. Harry sangat senang Hermione di sini, aman, tak ada kurang-

"AWAS!"

Dan kutukan yang tadi sedang meluncur ke arah mereka memantul terkena perisai yang menyala biru. Kutukan tersebut menghantam jalanan, menciptakan kawah kecil lagi. Harry dan Hermione melompat kaget.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk lega dulu!" seru laki-laki yang bersama Hermione tadi. Laki-laki ini tinggi, berambut cokelat kekuningan, dan berusia muda, sekitar dua puluhan. Harry juga mengenalnya.

"PROFESOR!" serunya, kaget bukan kepalang. Harry benar-benar terkejut. Profesor Spinnet, guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitamnya, berada di tempat ini. Spinnet tampaknya juga sependapat dengan Harry, dan juga Hermione. Dia sudah tidak memakai jubahnya. Dia memakai Sweater abu-abu tebal, yang menurut Harry membuatnya tampak seolah memakai baju zirah.

"Ya, Tesla, tapi jangan sekarang. Aku tadi sedang berbelanja – _Protego_! – ketika mendadak ledakan pertama terdengar! _Stupefy_!" jawab Spinnet dengan keras.

Harry menghunus kedua tongkatnya juga, dan menyerukan beberapa mantra perisai juga. Dia berdiri memunggungi Spinnet, dan berkata cepat ke Hermione, "Mana Alice?"

Hermione rupanya sedang mengirimkan beberapa mantra _Incendio_ ke atap rumah. Atap-atap berisiko diduduki oleh Pelahap Maut. "Sudah kujejalkan ke perapian, dan kukirim balik ke rumahnya! Dia keras kepala! Dia – _INCENDIO –_ bersikeras mau membantu! _INCENDIO_!"

Beberapa atap rumah sudah terbakar, sepertinya membawa rumahnya juga. Harry melemparkan beberapa mantra bius ke para Pelahap Maut di atas atap. Semuanya tepat sasaran, sayangnya beebrapa dipantulkan juga. Tidak masalah – mantra api Hermione efektif. Membakar atap-atap rumah, dan para Pelahap Maut tersebut tampaknya lupa akan Apparate. Mereka terbakar dan jatuh.

Dan, mereka mendapati mereka berdiri bertiga, saling memunggungi, di tengah jalan Diagon Alley, bertempur melawan banyak sekali Pelahap Maut. Kutukan-kutukan mengerikan dilemparkan. Mantra perisai Harry, Hermione, dan Spinnet sangat kuat.

Harry salah bereaksi sekali. Dia memasang mantra perisai untuk menangkis cahaya putih yang mengarah ke arahnya, tapi perisainya ditembus. Kutukan ini menghantamnya, dan alih-alih meledakkannya, perasaan hangat dan tenang menjalari pikiran Harry. Dalam kepalanya terdengar suara, '_Bunuh diri, bunuh diri, bunuh diri…_'

Harry berseru keras, "YANG BENAR SAJA!" Harry melancarkan mantra peledak besar, dua berturut-turut. Sekarang bukan saatnya terkena mantra Imperius. Dia mengutuk sejenak refleksnya yang makin berkurang. Kemungkinan besar dia kurang sarapan tadi. Oh, sial! Umpat Harry, melihat tiga sinar hijau melayang ke arah mereka.

"_ACCIO_!" seru Harry, memanggil daun pintu toko terdekat yang sudah roboh.

"_ENGORGIO_!" seru Hermione, membesarkan daun pintu tersebut hingga selebar jalanan.

"_DURO_!" seru Spinnet, mengubah pintu tersebut jadi batu dengan sekejap. Kutukan-kutukan maut menghantam permukaan batu, memantul dan menghantam, lalu lenyap. Di kejauhan, terdengar seruan, "Cukup! Berhenti! Tahan!" Lalu, mendadak semua ledakan berhenti, semua kilatan cahaya menghilang. Kesenyapan total.

Jelas Pelahap Maut memutuskan berhenti bertarung dengan acakadut, serabutan, dan brutal. Mereka memutuskan menyerang dengan taktis, strategis dan perlahan. _SIAL_ umpat Harry dalam hati. Satu-satunya kesempatan untuk dirinya, Hermione dan Spinnet bisa menang di sini, satu-satunya hanyalah kalau para Pelahap Maut menyerang dengan serabutan seperti tadi. Sekarang, antara para Pelahap Maut dan mereka dipisahkan oleh dinding batu tinggi hasil kerjaan mantra mereka bertiga tadi.

Harry menoleh ke belakangnya, dan melihat para Pelahap Maut di sisi sini sudah tidak ada yang berdiri. Semuanya tergeletak, entah tewas atau pingsan. Kawah-kawah kecil dan retakan-retakan terdapat di mana-mana. Toko-toko rusak, banyak yang terbakar. Namun api-api tersebut kecil, tertelan dinginnya bulan Desember. Harry menelan ludah. Dia berkeringat, berdarah, tergores-gores akibat pertempurannya dari tadi. Harry menoleh ke Hermione, dan mendapati bahwa dia sepertinya tak terluka sedikit pun, Harry sangat bersyukur.

"Kenapa Auror belum datang juga?" bisik Harry.

"Mereka memasang dinding Anti Portkey, Anti-Apparate dan Anti-Floo di sepanjang Diagon Alley. Kerjaan yang luar biasa. Mereka pastilah sudah merencanakan penjarahan ini berhari-hari. Para Auror tidak bisa datang dengan Apparate dan Floo," jawab Spinnet pelan.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" tanya Harry pelan.

"Aku sudah mencobanya sendiri tadi," jawabnya.

Harry mencengkeram kedua tongkatnya lebih erat. "Apakah masih ada orang di sini?" tanyanya.

"Ada. Sebagian besar pergi ke Gringotts. Mereka tidak berani menyentuhnya. Itu wilayah Goblin. Menyerang Gringotts sama saja dengan menyerukan perang dengan Goblin," jawab Spinnet.

"Voldemort takut pada Goblin?" bisik Harry tidak percaya.

"Mereka kuat, sangat kuat. Voldemort jelas belum mau menyatakan perang terbuka dengan mereka. Goblin sangat banyak jumlahnya, tersebar di gua-gua dan pegunungan. Tidak semuanya beradab, tapi jika kamu menyerang satu, sama saja menyerang semua," jawab Hermione. Jelas dia ingat, lagipula siapa lagi yang masih terjaga dalam kelas Sejarah Profesor Binns? Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu.

Harry menelan ludah. Dia bisa mendengar banyak orang berbisik dan berbicara di balik dinding batu di depannya. Mereka jelas sedang berunding. Spinnet mulai mundur perlahan dari dinding batu, mengambil jarak. Harry dan Hermione mengikuti perlahan.

"Profesor, bagaimana caranya kita bisa kabur?" tanya Harry pelan.

"Terbang," jawabnya pelan.

"Terbang? Kalau begitu-sapu-" Harry menoleh bersemangat ke tempat yang tadinya toko peralatan Quidditch. _Tadinya_. Isi toko tersebut sekarang berantakan, hancur, pecah tak keruan. Sapu-sapu patah. Harry memelototi Spinnet.

"Bukan salahku! Para Pelahap Maut tadi melancarkan mantra peledak dan reduktor banyak sekali! Aku hanya memantul-mantulkannya," desis Spinnet.

"Jadi, satu-satunya cara kita lolos hanyalah jika entah bagaimana, Auror berhasil datang?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya," jawab Spinnet.

"Bagaimana caranya mereka datang? Apparate, Flood dan Portkey tak bisa! Bagaimana?" tanya Harry panik.

"Hanya ada satu cara," ujar Spinnet. "Dengan melewati Leaky Cauldron. Masalahnya, aku yakin sekali bahwa Leaky Cauldron sudah diduduki oleh mereka."

"Hebat," ujar Harry. Dia sudah sangat emosi sekarang. Mereka benar-benar terjebak di sini. Kenapa semuanya selalu sangat sempurna untuknya? "Berarti, cara kita untuk lolos adalah kalahkan mereka semua? Lalu kabur lewat Leaky Cauldron?" Mereka bertiga masih berjalan mundur, sudah ada jarak delapan meter antara dinding batu dengan mereka. Harry mendengar suara _pop _beruntun lagi. Bantuan Pelahap Maut datang? Ini semakin hebat saja, pikir Harry.

Hermione tampaknya juga berpikiran sama. Dia sudah mencengkeram kedua tongkatnya dengan keras. Dan Harry mendapat ide. Kalau saja dia bisa mengirim mereka berdua ke tempat lain! Mantra usir! Dia tinggal mengusir mereka berdua ke tempat lain, seperti Big Ben, Buckingham-Dia akan menjadi target utama Pelahap Maut, dan mungkin akan mati duluan. _Heck_, peduli amat mati. Toh dia di dunia ini cuma numpang sesaat.

Dia baru menggerakkan tongkatnya ketika Hermione berbisik, "Jangan sekali-kali berpikir itu, Ivan! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini! Aku akan tetap di sini, apapun yang terjadi!"

Harry membelalak. Sejak kapan Hermione menjadi Alice? Spinnet nyengir, dan berkata, "Kalian muridku yang paling menarik, Mr. Tesla, Miss Leroy." Dia menghela nafas berat. "Ada satu cara lagi, yang menurutku akan mengerikan, namun mungkin kalian bisa selamat."

"Apa?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Aku hanya meminta satu hal, Mr. Tesla, Miss Leroy. Kalian mungkin akan membenciku, sangat membenciku karena ini. Aku tak peduli. Namun, aku meminta tolong satu hal."

"A-Apa, sir?" tanya Hermione, lebih bingung.

Spinnet melakukan gerakan memutar tongkatnya, mengayunkannya dari atas ke bawah. Lalu ujung tongkatnya menyala. Harry masih tidak mengerti maksud Spinnet. Spinnet menoleh ke mereka berdua, nyengir, lalu berkata, "Jangan lupa kerjakan PR Natal kalian, walau aku mungkin bakal tidak ada di kelas. Kalian tetap harus mengumpulkannya, ini kan tahun OWL." Dia nyengir makin lebar.

_Apa maksud anda?_ Ujar Harry. Namun dia tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Dengan ngeri, dia baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya dan Hermione makin menghilang, transparan. Seolah mereka memakai jubah gaib secara perlahan dari bawah ke atas. Harry mencoba berteriak, namun tak bisa. Dengan ngeri dia memandang lagi Profesor Spinnet. Spinnet tersenyum, dan berkata pelan, "_Inaccio_."

Mantra usir. Harry dan Hermione melayang, terbang ke langit. Harry memegang erat-erat tongkatnya, berusaha melepaskan mantra usir dan mantra tembus pandang dari mereka berdua, namun tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Kedua tongkatnya masuk secara otomatis ke sarungnya, sama dengan Hermione. Tubuhnya mengkaku total, tangannya lurus di samping badannya, kepalanya tegak, kedua kakinya mengatup rapat dan lurus. Harry tak bisa melihat Hermione, dia transparan juga. _Petrificus Totalus_. Spinnet telah 'mematikan' mereka saat mereka lengah. Sekarang Harry terus melayang, melayang, hingga membentur sesuatu – balkon Gringotts. Dia menempel di sana, kepalanya menghadap ke jalanan di bawahnya. Harry mendengar bunyi _thump_ pelan di sampingnya, dan tahu bahwa Hermione telah mendarat di situ juga. Spinnet telah mengirim mereka ke atas gedung Gringotts untuk mengamankan mereka berdua. Pelahap Maut tak akan menyerang Gringotts.

Harry hanya bisa menonton jalanan di bawah. Di satu sisi, Profesor Spinnet, berdiri seorang diri, dan di depannya terdapat tembok batu besar, menutupi jalanan. Dia melirikkan matanya ke sisi lain, dan dengan ngeri melihat bahwa Para Pelahap Maut rupanya sedang masuk ke satu toko dan toko lainnya, menjarah dalamnya. Rupanya mereka menganggap melawan Spinnet dan mereka berdua sia-sia. Misi mereka ke sini bukan untuk menyerang membabi buta dan bunuh semua. Mereka diperintahkan untuk menjarah, dan merusak.

Dan, beberapa di antara Pelahap Maut, sekitar tujuh, memanggul karung-karung penuh barang tersebut. Mereka menaiki sapu, dan terbang. Terbang, membawa hasil jarahan. Pelahap Maut di bawah, sekarang hanya selusin, mengawasi tujuh orang tersebut pergi. Salah satu Pelahap Maut, maju sedikit ke depan di antara teman-temannya. Pelahap Maut tersebut menurunkan tudung jubahnya dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan. Kepalanya botak, pucat kehijauan, mulus, dan walaupun Harry tak dapat melihat wajahnya dari atas sini, pekikan tertahan dari sebelah kirinya sudah mengkonfirmasi akan siapa orang tersebut. Dia bukan Pelahap Maut. Dia Voldemort sendiri.

Voldemort sendiri yang memimpin penyerangan di sini. Dia ikut terjun dalam pertempuran. Suatu hal yang sangat tidak wajar. Dua kali pertempuran dengan Harry, dan dua kali pula Voldemort muncul.

Dan, Harry berkutat sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari mantra-ikat-tubuh-sempurna yang dilancarkan Spinnet ini. Di sampingnya, dari suara gesekan pelan yang didengarnya, Harry tahu Hermione juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Menyerahlah, kalian. Lord Voldemort kagum akan keberanian dan kekuatan kalian, menghadapi para Pengikut dengan gigih, mempertahankan diri sampai selama ini. Tapi, kalian sudah kalah. Kalian bertiga kalah jumlah. Menyerahlah, dan tunduklah pada Lord Voldemort," ujarnya. Voldemort mengeraskan suaranya dengan sihir.

Tidak ada reaksi. Kemudian, Voldemort mengayunkan sebelah tangannya dengan luwes. Tembok batu yang melintang di jalan, menutupi Spinnet dari tadi, terangkat, dan pecah berkeping-keping di udara.

* * *

**.**

Puing-puing batu berjatuhan. Spinnet menggumamkan '_protego_' dengan tenang, melindungi dirinya dari pecahan-pecahan batu tersebut. Pecahan-pecahan batu menjatuhi jalanan, sampai kerikil terakhir. Debu berserakan, menutupi pandangan. Spinnet mengayunkan tongkatnya sekali, menyibakkan seluruh debu tersebut. Dan, dia berhadap-hadapan dengan Voldemort, jarak di antara mereka terpisah sepuluh meter lebih, tapi dari intensitas sihir di udara, akan tampak seolah mereka hanya berjarak semeter satu sama lain, dengan tongkat saling teracung.

"Tukang pamer," ujar Spinnet dingin.

Voldemort membelalak beberapa saat. Dia menatap Spinnet dari atas ke bawah. Kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi seringai kejam dan licik. Dia tertawa. Tawa gila itu lagi.

"Ah.. Carpathian! Lama tak berjumpa," ujar Voldemort dingin. Mata merahnya berkilat-kilat. Voldemort mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan gaya kasual, seolah sambil lalu.

Satu, dua, tiga, lima, sepuluh, delapan belas mantra reduktor meluncur ke arah Spinnet. Spinnet menangkis semuanya di udara dengan meluncurkan pecahan-pecahan batu ke bola-bola cahaya reduktor. Satu bola cahaya reduktor lolos, dan menghantam perisainya, yang langsung pecah. Gelombang hantaman seluruh Reduktor mengakibatkan gempa kecil di jalanan, dan getarannya memecahkan kaca-kaca toko di kanan-kiri Spinnet.

"Dan masih hebat juga, kejutan!" seru Voldemort dengan girang.

Spinnet menatapnya jijik, dan berkata, "Apa yang kau mau?"

Voldemort tersenyum keji. Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri Spinnet, ke jalanan, ke toko-toko di sekitarnya. Terakhir, dia menoleh ke para Pelahap Maut nya, yang mendadak gemetaran. Kemudian, dia menatap Spinnet lagi. Dia masih tersenyum. Spinnet makin jijik.

"Oh, tidak. Hari ini aku memerintahkan para Pelahap Mautku untuk menjarah Diagon Alley besar-besaran, dan untuk sekedar memberi peringatan pada kalian semua. Terutama para Darah-Campuran dan Darah-Lumpur kotor… yang menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang konyol di sini hari ini. Aku menunggu seluruh pengikutku kembali, di tempatku yang tenang….

"Namun salah satu dari mereka kembali, dan melaporkan padaku bahwa ada dua orang, ya, dua orang remaja yang mengganggu pikiranku. Satu laki-laki, dengan Sweater merah, satu perempuan, Sweater biru. Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw. Keduanya melancarkan perlawanan sangat sengit terhadap para pengikutku, dan bahkan berhasil menyelamatkan beberapa orang dari tempat ini. Aku merasa terganggu, mereka berdua memiliki ciri-ciri sama seperti kedua remaja yang sudah kuselidiki sejak berminggu-minggu…" tutur Voldemort.

"Dan apa urusanmu dengan mereka? Mereka hanya murid!" seru Spinnet.

Voldemort tertawa. Lagi. "Bolehkah aku menjawab, bahwa kami mempunyai urusan, ah.. pribadi?" ujarnya.

Spinnet mengernyit. Lalu dia ingat. Pertempuran Hogsmeade, saat dia sudah kembali ke kastil untuk membawa Slughorn ke rumah sakit. Mcgonagall diterbangkan ke kastil, dan saat itu pula Voldemort muncul. Ivan dan Jean-lah yang menghadapi Voldemort.

"Ah, aku mengerti," ujar Spinnet. Dan dia menyeringai. "Waktu itu kau telah dipermalukan oleh mereka, ya? Memalukan juga, sebenarnya. Apa yang terjadi saat itu? Kau ditendang di pantat oleh mereka? Ha!"

Senyuman keji Voldemort lenyap, digantikan oleh ekspresi murka murni. Dia berkata pelan, "Dimana mereka?"

"Aku tak tahu, Tom. Benar, aku tak tahu. Mungkin para pengikutmu ini melihat fatamorgana? Ada remaja perempuan dan laki-laki? Ha. Mungkin beberapa dari mereka kekurangan kehidupan 'gairah' selama mengikuti dirimu? Dan, kulihat mungkin beberapa di antara mereka gay? Ha!" ujar Spinnet mengejek.

Voldemort jelas-jelas sudah murka. Dan, dari kejauhan, terdengar ledakan. Dan gemuruh. Para Pelahap Maut menoleh. Suara-suara tersebut berasal dari Leaky Cauldron, yang tadi sudah mereka duduki.

Satu Pelahap Maut berlari-lari dari gerbang Diagon Alley ke arah Voldemort. Begitu sudah dekat, dia menjatuhkan diri, berlutut. Dia terengah-engah, dan berkata cepat, "Tuan, para Auror sudah mulai datang. Kami bisa menghadang mereka dengan jumlah mereka yang sekarang, tapi mereka makin banyak, Tuan!"

"Kalian semua," desis Voldemort ke para Pelahap Maut di belakangnya, yang langsung berlutut. Mereka berseru serentak, "TUAN!"

"Dua orang, kembali ke markas. Amankan seluruh barang, dan siapkan untuk Portkey Penarikan masal. Yang lain, bantu yang di Leaky Cauldron," desis Voldemort.

Dengan seruan, "Baik, tuan," secara serentak dari para Pelahap Maut, mereka semua pergi. Kini di tengah jalan hanya ada Spinnet dan Voldemort. Spinnet menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit.

"Menghadapiku sendirian? Tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya, Tom," ujar Spinnet.

"Anggap saja ini nostalgia, sekaligus pembalasan, Carp," jawab Voldemort. Dia memasang kuda-kuda duel.

Spinnet tersenyum lemah. Dia menghunus tongkatnya lurus-lurus, berdiri tegak. Dia berkata, "_give me your best shot_."

Dan angin serta debu berhenti. Semuanya senyap. Bahkan Harry dan Hermione berhenti berkutat di atas gedung Gringotts, tensi di udara terlalu tinggi, sangat tinggi.

"_FULMEN_!" jerit mereka berdua bersamaan.

Dua petir, besar, berkekuatan tinggi, satu biru dan satu hijau, menyambar di udara. Kedua petir bertabrakan, menghasilkan ledakan besar dan kilatan cahaya putih membutakan , dan sekejap suaranya menulikan telinga. Gelombang ledakan kali ini memecahkan seluruh kaca di Diagon Alley, semuanya tanpa sisa. Dan, itu baru gelombangnya, seperseratus detik kemudian, suaranya menggelegar.

"_INCENDIO_!"

"_AGUAMENTI_!"

"_DURO_! _EXODUS_!"

"_PROTEGO_! _METEO_!"

Api, serbuan air bah, petir, hantaman batu, ledakan-ledakan. Mantra perisai super kuat, dan beberapa boal berapi jatuh dari langit. Diagon Alley hancur lebur jalanannya, dan rumah-rumah bergetar, rubuh, miring, rusak. Hanya Gringotts yang masih berdiri tegak. Kilatan cahaya putih lagi, dan kemudian hijau.

Spinnet dan Voldemort terus bergerak. Voldemort mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan cepat, menciptakan dua ular dari air yang membanjiri jalanan. Spinnet mentransfigurasi keduanya menjadi es, yang membeku. Beberapa kutukan maut melayang ke arahnya, tapi Spinnet tiarap, sembari mengirimkan beberapa kutukan lagi, yang ditangkis oleh Voldemort dengan cepat.

Voldemort mengayunkan tongkatnya dan membuat semua air di jalanan membentuk semacam Tsunami yang menerjang ke Spinnet. Dengan satu seruan Spinnet, air tersebut mendadak memusat dan melayang menjadi tornado, yang meluncur cepat kembali ke Voldemort. Satu cahaya merah, dan air tersebut jatuh semuanya ke tanah, kembali menjadi air, membanjiri jalanan lagi, hingga setinggi lutut Voldemort dan Spinnet.

Voldemort bergerak ke kiri, meluncurkan kutukan maut lagi ke Spinnet. Spinnet menunduk, dan terjadi beberapa hal sekaligus:

Air di jalanan, yang tadi setinggi lutut Voldemort dan Spinnet, telah berubah menjadi es kokoh. Spinnet telah mentransfigurasinya. Voldemort sejenak terantuk, dan kehilangan keseimbangan selama sepersekian detik. Waktu yang cukup. Sangat cukup untuk sebuah mantra berkecepatan tiga kali seratus juta meter per detik.

"_FULMEN_!" seru Spinnet keras-keras. Mantra petir biru meluncur dari ujung tongkatnya, menghantam Voldemort tepat di wajahnya. Suara gemuruh, es pecah, dan Voldemort terlempar jauh ke belakang, beraliran listrik. Spinnet dengan cepat mentransfigurasi es kembali menjadi air, dan mengayunkan tongkatnya: Tsunami menerjang tubuh Voldemort yang masih terpental.

Cipratan besar-besaran, debur ombak yang besar. Voldemort tenggelam dalam air. Spinnet terengah-engah, dan jatuh terduduk. Dia kelelahan, melancarkan banyak sekali mantra tinggi. Mantra petir dua kali, mantra air, transfigurasi air sebanyak itu menjadi es, meteor, ledakan. Terlalu banyak. Dan dia tahu ini belum selesai, tidak, belum selesai.

Voldemort muncul perlahan dari dalam air, melayang. Wajahnya menjadi tengkorak hitam yang berasap, sedang dalam proses memulihkan diri. _Horcrux_ lagi. Asap hitam terus menerus menyelubungi kepalanya, dan Voldemort melayang di udara, dalam jarak satu meter dari permukaan air. Seluruh luka-lukanya, bekas tersambar petir, menutup dan menyembuh bersama asap hitam tersebut. Voldemort menyeringai.

"Kemampuanmu sudah sangat berkembang jauh, Carp, jauh sekali dari perkiraanku," ujar Voldemort. Spinnet mendengus.

"Kalau kamu mau melakukan pidato aku-mengagumimu-maukah-kamu-bergabung-denganku yang biasanya, aku harus menyatakan bahwa aku sudah punya kontrak kerja dengan Hogwarts, Tom. Sori, aku tak bisa kerja denganmu, yah, kecuali kalau ada gajinya, sih. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada, ya?" ujar Spinnet sinis. "Tidak, terima kasih, Tom. Aku masih punya harga diri."

Voldemort tertawa kejam. Spinnet mendengus jijik, dia masih berlutut, air membasahi sampai pinggangnya sekarang.

"Tidak, Carp. Kemampuan duelmu luar biasa. Mantra petir, kau mengingatkanku akan dua anak yang bertarung denganku di Hogsmeade. Mantra yang sangat efektif, sangat kuat, dan bahkan menjanjikan maut seperti _Avada_. Kelemahannya ada dua: Satu, menghabiskan tenaga sihir dalam jumlah besar. Dua, kalau lawanmu berdiri lagi, belum mati, kamu dalam bahaya. Efek samping mantra, kan. Tergantung orang-orangnya yang memakai. Aku heran kamu mengajarkan mantra ini pada karung hormon di Hogwarts. Tapi kulihat mereka benar-benar menerima pelajaranmu dengan baik, Carp. Kombinasi Aguamenti sederhana, dan mantra tingkat tinggi petir. Luar biasa," ujar Voldemort keji.

Spinnet mendengus, dan mengangkat bahunya. "Sebenarnya aku yang belajar dari para 'karung hormon' itu, kok."

Voldemort tertawa kejam, dan berkata, "Dan sama seperti mereka, kamu melupakan bagian vital. Aku tak bisa dibunuh, Carp. Aku tak bisa mati," ujarnya.

Spinnet mau berdiri, namun tak bisa. Kaget bukan kepalang, dia baru menyadari bahwa air yang membenamkannya sampai pinggang telah berubah menjadi es. Dan, yang membuatnya lebih kaget adalah bahwa dia tidak menyadari sama sekali Voldemort melakukannya. Voldemort menyeringai.

"Sebaliknya, kombinasi ini cocok untukku. Satu: kekuatan sihirku berlimpah. Aku tak akan kehabisan. Dua: kau bisa _kubunuh_. _FULMEN_!"

Kilatan petir berwarna hijau menyambar tepat di dada dan kepala Spinnet. Dia terlempar ke belakang, es tempatnya terjebak pecah perkeping-keping. Spinnet terlempar, menghantam es lagi, dan berguling. Voldemort melakukan hal yang sama, mengubah es menjadi air kembali, dan mengayunkan semuanya ke arah Spinnet. Ombak besar menerpa Spinnet. Voldemort tertawa jahat, kejam.

Suara debur dan cipratan serta aliran air menipis.

Voldemort mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan semua air di jalanan menghilang, lenyap. Tubuh Spinnet terbaring di jalanan, hangus, Sweater abu-abunya terbakar dan menyisakan bara hitam.

Voldemort mendarat, dan baru akan berbalik arah, kembali ke gerbang, ketika terjadi gerakan di belakangnya.

Dia berbalik dengan cepat.

Spinnet bangun perlahan, dan berlutut, terengah-engah. Dia memungut tongkat sihirnya, dan terbatuk-batuk, memuntahkan cairan merah dari mulutnya. Lalu, dia berdiri.

Yang paling mengagetkan Voldemort bukanlah bahwa Spinnet masih hidup. Bukan pula ngeri melihat dada Spinnet yang kulitnya lenyap, memperlihatkan dengan jelas jaringan dan serabut otot merah dan tulang rusuknya. Bukan juga wajah Spinnet yang separuhnya hanya tengkorak, tanpa mata. Bukan pula luka bakar yang menghitam, di sekujur tubuhnya bekas tersambar petir. Bukan itu.

Yang benar adalah, fakta bahwa luka Spinnet perlahan menutup disertai gumpalan asap hitam yang berkumpul di daerah-daerah lukanya, dan juga darah di jalanan, yang perlahan kembali ke dalam tubuhnya, berloncatan menempel. Kulit dada Spinnet kembali perlahan-lahan, bersama asap hitam tersebut. Wajahnya yang separuh-tengkorak juga memulih, matanya kembali terbentuk, dan rambutnya kembali utuh. Telinganya juga kembali.

Carpathian Spinnet berdiri tegak, dengan dada telanjang memperlihatkan ototnya yang tegap, dan perutnya yang terbentuk. Tangannya yang berotot diregangkannya, dan dia menggerak-gerakkan lehernya. Dia menatap Voldemort kembali, yang ekspresinya sudah berubah menjadi ekspresi murka. Sangat murka. Spinnet mendapati dirinya tersenyum kecut melihat wajah Voldemort. Dia berkata ringan, "Tidak hanya kau yang tidak bisa dibunuh di dunia ini, Tom."

Voldemort maju selangkah, murka, sangat murka. Hingga tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Yup, benar. Aku juga punya satu. Hanya satu, mungkin tak sebanyak kamu. Tapi kupikir cukup. Aku tak mau menjadi botak, berwajah tak jelas sepertimu, Tom," ujar Spinnet tenang. Dia juga maju selangkah.

Voldemort menyipitkan matanya. Dia berkata, "Darimana kau bisa mendapatkan caranya?"

Spinnet maju selangkah lagi. Dia menjawab, "Memangnya kau pikir hanya penyihir-penyihir Inggris yang berhasil menemukan caranya? Wah, kau terlalu naïf, Tom. Mentang-mentang sudah punya Horcrux berjibun."

Voldemort maju lagi selangkah. Spinnet juga. Jarak di antara mereka kini delapan meteran, jarak duel. Mereka berdua menghunus tongkat sihir masing-masing.

"Sepertinya aku akan mengambil sedikit kalimat dari Dumbledore… Banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan terhadapmu, Carp… hal-hal yang lebih buruk dari kematian," desis Voldemort.

"Wah, hal yang sama bisa kukatakan padamu, Tom," ujar Spinnet.

Dan ledakan pertama terjadi. Kedua, ketiga, kelima. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya.

* * *

**.**

Harry menonton pertarungan di bawahnya dengan ngeri. Informasi yang baru saja diterimanya, yang dilihatnya sendiri ini menghasilkan kejutan besar, seperti _shockwave_ terhadap dirinya. _Tidak hanya Voldemort yang tidak bisa dibunuh di dunia ini_. Dan kemudian, _dia juga punya satu_. Profesor Spinnet, guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitamnya, guru yang hampir menjadi favoritnya di zaman ini, ternyata juga memiliki Horcrux! Dia juga tak bisa dibunuh! Harry sejenak mengkhawatirkan akan ancaman baru, tapi Spinnet ada di pihak mereka. Spinnet bertarung bersama mereka berdua, dan mencoba melindungi Harry dan Hermione dengan menyembunyikannya di atas sini. Kemampuan duel Spinnet luar biasa, dia bisa mengimbangi Voldemort seorang diri!

Namun dengan ngeri Harry juga melihat bahwa walaupun kemampuan duel Spinnet tinggi, Voldemort lebih unggul dalam kekuatan sihir. Mantra peledaknya tidak dapat dipantulkan, akan langsung menghancurkan mantra perisai jika tidak dihadang di udara. Voldemort dan Spinnet sama-sama tak bisa terluka, namun Voldemort jelas masih lebih lincah dan terus-menerus menyerang. Spinnet dalam hal lain makin terlihat melemah, gerakannya makin lamban, dan dia lebih banyak menangkis dan bertahan. Kekuatan sihirnya sudah menipis karena kebanyakan memakai mantra tingkat tinggi, sama seperti Hermione dulu. Dan, bagaimanapun juga, meskipun tidak bisa dibunuh, kehabisan kekuatan sihir bisa mengakibatkan kematian.

Hermione, di sampingnya, berdesis, "_Akhirnya_!"

Harry melirik dengan kaget, dan melihat Hermione sudah berdiri bebas, dan bahkan sudah kelihatan lagi. Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya, mengacungkannya ke Harry, dan berbisik, "_Finite Incantatem_."

Seluruh mantra yang terpasang di Harry, ikat-tubuh, _silencio_, dan mantra transparan lenyap. Harry berlutut dan menatap Hermione kagum. Hermione sendiri sudah berlari, memanjat balkon, dan menuju atap Gringotts. Harry ternganga sesaat, dan setelah bunyi ledakan keras di belakangnya, barulah dia mengikuti Hermione.

Hermione berlari di atap, menuju tengah-tengah atap Gringotts yang rata, terbuat dari beton putih kokoh. Dia berlutut. Harry mengikutinya, dan berkata bingung, "Bagai-bagaimana-"

"Mantra non-verbal, tanpa-tongkat, _Finite Incantatem_. Aku dari tadi mencobanya terus-menerus. Sangat sulit ternyata. Harus benar-benar fokus. Dan dengan ledakan-ledakan tersebut, sangat sulit untuk fokus. Aku baru bisa tadi," Hermione mengeluarkan kedua tongkatnya.

"Hebat," bisik Harry kagum. Lalu ledakan lagi di belakangnya, dari jalanan di bawah. Dia ingat yang terjadi. "Hermione, kita harus membantu Profesor Spinnet di bawah. Dia makin terdesak, Voldemort terlalu kuat!"

"Kita hilangkan dulu dinding anti-Apparate di sekujur Diagon Alley ini," ujar Hermione cepat. Dia mengayunkan tongkat di tangan kirinya dalam gerakan persegi berulang-ulang.

"Hermione, kita langsung turun saja ke bawah dan bantu dia-"

"Kau pikir bagaimana caranya kita bisa turun dari bangunan ini? Loncat? Satu-satunya cara dengan ber-Apparate ke jalanan, lalu serang dia!" desis Hermione tidak sabar.

Harry melongo. Hermione menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas dengan cepat, dan ujung tongkatnya yang kiri menyala. Menyala kuning, dan makin lama makin terang. Sekitar dua menit kemudian, disertai banyak ledakan dari jalanan, cahaya tersebut memudar, dan Hermione berpaling ke Harry, dan berkata, "Harry, bantu aku!"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Harry cepat.

"Ucapkan '_finite'_ bersamaan denganku!" Hermione berdiri, mengacungkan kedua tongkatnya ke langit. Harry menirukannya. Beberapa ledakan dan jeritan serta seruan, tampaknya dari Leaky Cauldron terdengar.

"Satu..Dua..TIGA!"

"_FINITE_!" seru mereka berdua.

Keempat ujung tongkat menyala kuning, dan sejenak terjadi semacam _shockwave_ di sekujur jalanan Diagon Alley. Seluruh dinding anti-Apparate telah dihentikan fungsinya secara paksa. Kini para Auror bisa ber-Apparate ke dalam Diagon Alley. Gelombang kuning tersebut menjalar hingga ke gerbang Diagon Alley. Pastilah kini para Auror sudah menyadari bahwa dinding anti-Apparate telah runtuh.

Hermione menghela nafas lega. Harry juga. Mereka berbalik, ke arah jalanan, dan mulai berlari di atas atap Gringotts.

"Kau jenius, kau tahu itu?" seru Harry sembari berlari.

Di sebelahnya Hermione nyengir nakal,dan menjawab, "Makanya kamu menyukaiku kan?"

Mereka berlari hingga ke bibir atap Gringotts. Di bawah, tampaknya Voldemort telah memenangkan duel. Spinnet menggeliat-geliat, menjerit, dan meronta-ronta. Kutukan Cruciatus. Harry mengenai gejalanya dengan sangat detail, karena sudah menjadi korban berkali-kali. Voldemort sedang berjalan mendekati Spinnet, tongkatnya masih teracung. Hermione menoleh ke Harry, dan mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka ber-Apparate.

Mereka muncul di jalanan, tepat di sebelah kanan Voldemort. Yang bersangkutan tampaknya sadar bahwa ada yang baru saja datang, dan menoleh dengan cepat, hanya untuk menemukan empat ujung tongkat sihir sudah mengarah padanya, dan terdengar seruan, "_FULMEN_!"

Empat kilatan petir putih menyambar, menerjang dan membungkus Voldemort bulat-bulat, melemparkannya ke dalam toko di sampingnya. Kilatan petir mendorong Voldemort ke dalam toko, dan dia terpelanting dan terpuruk di dalamnya. Harry tahu bahwa Voldemort akan bisa bergerak tak lama lagi, jadi dia langsung mengarahkan kedua ujung tongkatnya ke toko tersebut, dan berseru, "_CONFRINGO_!"

Toko tersebut meledak, dan ambruk total. Voldemort terkubur utuh-utuh di dalamnya. Dia memang tidak bisa dibunuh, namun setidaknya bahkan dia pun harus bersusah payah sejenak untuk keluar dari reruntuhan tersebut. Mereka berpaling ke Spinnet, yang masih tergeletak dan terengah-engah di jalanan. Spinnet tampaknya sangat kaget mereka berdua ada di sini, dia melongo. Harry dan Hermione menghampirinya buru-buru.

"Profesor! Kita harus pergi dari sini!" seru Harry.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa-"

"Kami akan membawa anda ber-Apparate ke St. Mungo, Profesor!" ujar Harry, berusaha mengangkat Spinnet. Namun Spinnet dan Hermione berseru, "JANGAN!". Harry mengangkat alis.

"Profesor Spinnet kekurangan substansi sihir! Akan sangat berbahaya bila kita ber-Apparate!" ujar Hermione cepat. Harry menepukkan tangannya ke dahinya, berpikir 'Aduh! Bodoh aku!'

"Kita sebaiknya pergi dari sini. Para Auror akan datang sebentar lagi, dan mungkin juga bala tentara Pelahap Maut! Kita harus-" Hermione tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, karena mendadak puluhan orang muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong, di atap, di jalanan, banyak sekali. Setengah dari mereka memakai jubah hitam, para Pelahap Maut. Setengahnya lagi memakai jubah biru, abu-abu, jubah cokelat untuk kerja. Gabungan Auror dan beberapa orang lain.

Dan pertempuran dimulai lagi. Ledakan, kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang berseliweran. Hermione mendorong Harry dan Spinnet merunduk saat beberapa cahaya merah melewati mereka. Ledakan lagi, dan beberapa gemuruh.

"Kita harus sembunyi! Kita harus menjauh dari sini!" seru Hermione.

Harry mengangguk, dan memapah Profesor Spinnet, membantunya berdiri. Dia menarik lengan Spinnet melewati belakang lehernya, dan mereka mulai berjalan tertatih-tatih. Hermione di depan, melancarkan mantra perisai berkali-kali, melindungi Harry dan Spinnet.

"Kita kemana?" seru Harry.

"Ke Knocturn Alley! Pertempuran ini tak mencapai sana sepertinya! Ayo!" seru Hermione.

Mereka terus berjalan, dengan Hermione melindungi mereka, Harry memapah Spinnet yang tertatih-tatih, dan Harry sesekali melancarkan mantra bius ke Pelahap Maut terdekat yang sedang berduel. Harry terus berjalan, tidak melihat apakah mantra biusnya tepat sasaran atau tidak. Dia tidak peduli. Hermione berbelok di gang sempit yang bertanda '_knockturn alley_' di sampingnya. Mereka masuk ke gang sempit tersebut, dan setelah beberapa saat, suara ledakan-ledakan teredam. Mereka keluar di Knocturn Alley, yang kosong melompong. Tak ada seorang pun. Tampaknya sebagian besar orang juga sudah pergi berlindung daripada tinggal di sini. Mereka terus berjalan, bahkan tidak mempedulikan remang-remang jalan tersebut, beberapa etalase yang memamerkan kepala-kepala segar, dan barang-barang mengerikan. Akhirnya mereka mencapai toko yang familiar: _Borgin dan Burkes_.

Mereka masuk, dan Hermione memimpin mereka berjalan menuju perapian. Ada mangkuk berisi bubuk Floo di atas perapian, tampaknya bekas digunakan. Pastilah penjaga toko sudah kabur juga. Harry menurunkan Spinnet dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Dia tidak terluka sama sekali, namun berkeringat dingin, dan sempoyongan. Substansi sihirnya hampir habis total.

Hermione mengambil sejumput bubuk Floo, dan melemparkannya ke perapian yang sudah dinyalakannya. Api langsung berubah berwarna hijau. Dia memasukkan kepalanya ke perapian, dan berseru, "Kantor Dumbledore!"

Hermione merasakan sensasi berpusing, seolah lehernya memanjang. Dia terus berputar-putar, melihat banyak sekali perapian di kanan-kirinya, hingga akhirnya berhenti. Kepalanya sudah muncul di kantor Dumbledore. Dia mengenali ruangan bundar ini. Dia berseru, "PROFESOR!"

Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki, dan Dumbledore muncul di depannya, berlutut. Dia tampak sangat kaget. "Hermione! Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Voldemort dan para Pelahap Maut menyerang Diagon Alley, Profesor Spinnet terluka, dia kehabisan substansi sihir, dan dia tidak bisa ber-Apparate! Dia akan kukirim ke kantormu, tolong bawa ke Rumah Sakit! Dan tolong cepat ke sini, sepertinya Voldemort belum mundur juga! Cepat!" lalu dia melihat Dumbledore mengangguk mantap. Hermione menarik kepalanya, dan dia merasakan berpusing lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali di toko, masih berlutut di perapian.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Harry.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Dumbledore, sekarang tinggal mengirim Profesor Spinnet ke sana, dan aku juga sudah memintanya untuk cepat datang," ujar Hermione cepat-cepat.

Spinnet terbatuk-batuk. Harry buru-buru memapahnya ke depan perapian, dan berkata, "Anda-anda bisa jalan, Profesor? Atau saya temani-"

"Tidak, tidak usah," dia terbatuk lagi, tapi masuk ke perapian yang masih menyala hijau, dan berseru, "Kantor Dumbledore!" Dia berpusing di dalam perapian, dan menghilang dari dalamnya. Hermione memadamkan apinya.

"Baik, sekarang, apa yang kita lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Sebentar. Darimana kamu mempelajari cara meruntuhkan dinding anti-Apparate?" tanya Harry.

"Perpustakaan, buku tentang mantra dan kontra-mantra, bagian pemusnahan dinding," jawab Hermione lancar. Harry mengangguk, lalu bersumpah dalam hati dia akan belajar lebih rajin mulai dari sekarang. Hermione kelewat pintar, demi Tuhan! Meruntuhkan dinding sihir sepanjang Diagon Alley? Hebat.

Terdengar ledakan lagi di kejauhan, dan teriakan. Jelas pertempuran makin gawat di sana, dan dengan adanya Voldemort di sana, tidak heran. Pertempuran jelas akan berjalan dengan berat sebelah.

"Aku akan kesana, membantu mereka, kamu tinggal di sini-"

"STOP, Harry! Kupikir kita sudah menyelesaikan ini! Aku ikut denganmu!"

"Hermione, kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa-"

"-Kamu masih takut tentang kita mati? Bukankah kita sudah mengatasi itu sejak lama?"

"URGH!" seru Harry frustasi. Dia tidak bisa menolak Hermione. Bagaimanapun juga, dia yang berhasil lolos dan melepaskan diri dari mantra Spinnet, membebaskannya, meruntuhkan dinding anti-Apparate, dan semuanya. Hermione lah yang jauh lebih berperan dalam pertempuran ini. _Heck_, kalau bukan karena Hermione, Harry juga pasti belum bisa menguasai Fulmen. Hermione jauh lebih jago dan ahli darinya. Jadi, Harry hanya berkata kesal, "Oke. Lindungi aku!" dan Hermione mengangkat jempolnya. Mereka berlari keluar dari toko, sprint kencang. Mereka sprint sepanjang gang sempit, dan akhirnya mencapai Diagon Alley lagi.

Mereka melihat Voldemort sedang berduel, melawan lima orang Auror berjubah biru sekaligus. Ledakan-ledakan di sekeliling mereka berenam. Lalu, di kanan, banyak orang sedang berduel satu lawan satu, Pelahap Maut melawan Auror dan lainnya. Beberapa penyihir berlarian, menyangga teman mereka, menyerukan nama-nama, dan beberapa jatuh, terkena cahaya hijau, merah, putih.

Harry memusatkan ketenangan ke kepalanya. Occlumency…Occlumency… batinnya. Dia mengangkat tongkat pinusnya dan menyimpan tongkat _holly_ nya. Tidak ada gunanya menembak-nembak dengan mantra kekuatan tinggi. Akan melukai pihak mereka sendiri. Hermione juga mengeluarkan tongkat dedalunya. Kedua tongkat berpresisi tinggi dan berkecepatan luncur luar biasa, walau tidak sekuat tongkat Ollivander.

Dan mereka berdua bergerak, Harry meluncurkan mantra-mantra bius ke punggung para Pelahap Maut yang sedang berduel melawan Auror. Semuanya tepat sasaran. Kemudian, Hermione juga, namun dia tahu bahwa tongkatnya lebih presisi lagi bila dipakai untuk Transfigurasi. Dia mentransfigurasi jubah hitam para pelahap maut menjadi batu kaku dan berat, membuat para Pelahap Maut terjebak di bajunya sendiri, tak bisa bergerak, dan dihantam oleh para Auror dan penyihir yang sedang berduel melawan mereka.

Harry dan Hermione berjalan seperti menyapu. Dari gang menuju Knocturn Alley, mereka berjalan menuju gerbang Diagon Alley, memingsankan, membekukan, merubuhkan setiap Pelahap Maut yang ada di jalan, terutama yang memunggungi mereka. Satu Pelahap Maut berhasil menangkis dua mantra bius Harry, namun Hermione meluncurkan mantra perintang yang tepat sasaran ke arahnya. Sekejap, keadaan pertempuran berubah. Setelah selusin Pelahap Maut jatuh, Pelahap Maut sisanya mulai mundur perlahan, terdesak oleh jumlah para Auror plus Harry dan Hermione.

"Alice! ALICE!"

Hermione menoleh, dia melihat pria tinggi tegap beruban meneriakkan nama tersebut berulang kali. Mr. Carrol. Dia terus berlarian, bahkan tidak mengangkat tongkatnya, meneriakkan nama Alice, jelas mencari-carinya. Hermione langsung menghampirinya dengan cepat, dan berseru, "Mr. Carrol!"

"JEAN!" seru Mr. Carrol. Dia berlari ke Hermione, dan memegang pundaknya, menggoyangkan Hermione dengan tegang, dan bertanya, "DIMANA? DIMANA ALICE? KALIAN BERSAMA-SAMA KE SINI KAN? DIMANA DIA?"

Hermione masih diguncang-guncangkan. Mr. Carrol rupanya langsung ke sini dan berniat mencari Alice, yang dia tahu pergi ke sini bersama Hermione, Frank, dan Harry tadi pagi. Hermione berusaha melepaskan diri, dan berkata, "Mr. Carrol, tenang! Alice sudah di rumah! Dia sudah kukirim balik tadi!"

"A-Apa?"

"AWAAS!" jerit Hermione.

Dia berusaha menyingkirkan Mr. Carrol, namun tubuhnya terlalu besar dan berat. Mr. Carrol menoleh, dan seolah semuanya terjadi secara gerak lambat:

Sebuah bola api hijau meluncur ke tempat mereka dari arah belakang. Voldemort. Bola api tersebut terus meluncur, menerjang seorang Auror, yang langsung terpental. Terus melaju, dan Hermione, tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Mr. Carrol, tak dapat mengangkat tongkatnya. Hermione meronta berusaha menyingkirkan Mr. Carrol, yang masih berpegangan padanya. Mereka berdua sekarang hanya berjarak empat meter dari bola api hijau tersebut-

"_FLIPPENDO_!"

Sebuah mantra pelempar menghantam mereka berdua dengan cepat sekali, memisahkan mereka berdua. Hermione terpental ke samping lebih dulu, dan dalam gerakan lambat, dengan ngeri dia melihat bahwa Mr. Carrol terlempar belakangan. Bola api hijau menghantamnya, membungkus perutnya sampai kakinya dengan api hijau. Lalu dia terpental, dan menghantam jalanan dengan keras. Hermione menghantam dinding, namun tak terlalu keras. Dia langsung mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. Harry berlari ke arahnya, wajahnya pucat pasi, tongkat di tangan kirinya tergenggam erat. Rupanya dia yang tadi melancarkan mantra pelempar, yang menyelamatkan Hermione dan Mr. Carrol dari hantaman telak.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Harry, memegang bahunya. Hermione menjawab, "Tak apa-apa," dan Harry mau memeluknya, tapi Hermione mendorongnya, panik. Dia berkata, "Mr. – Mr. Carrol!"

Hermione dan Harry berlari ke tempat Mr. Carrol tergeletak, perut hingga kakinya masih terbakar. Dia mengerang. Hermione buru-buru mengeluarkan air dari tongkatnya, namun api tersebut tak padam.

"Kutukan api sihir! Tidak akan bisa padam dengan air!" seru Harry, yang sudah panik juga, berlutut di samping Mr. Carrol. Kalau saja dia lebih tahu tentang ini –

"Oh, minggir," seru Hermione. "_Diffindo_!" baju dan jubah sampai celana Mr. Carrol robek sepanjang pinggir badannya. "_Aperio_!"

Baju Mr. Carrol dan celananya, serta jubahnya yang terbakar, terlepas dari badannya dengan bunyi robekan keras. Mr. Carrol hanya mengenakan celana Boxer sekarang, tapi Hermione tak peduli. Dia dan Harry melihat perut dan kaki Mr. Carrol terluka bakar parah. Kulitnya mengelupas mengerikan.

"Hermione, kamu tahu mantra penyembuh? Tak perlu yang sembuh total, cukup yang menghilangkan atau mengurangi luka ini saja. Bisa tidak?" tanya Harry, suaranya bergetar panik. Mana boleh Neville lahir tanpa satu kakek…

"Ta-tahu," jawab Hermione, gemetar juga. Dia mengacungkan tongkat lamanya, dan mulai menuturkan kata-kata mantra, dan luka bakar di tubuh Mr. Carrol berasap, sejenak Harry ngeri, namun dia melihat luka-luka tersebut mulai mengering, tidak melepuh lagi. Hermione menggerakkan tongkatnya secara perlahan, di sekujur luka bakar Mr. Carrol. Harry mengawasi dengan was-was.

Sebuah ledakan besar menyadarkan Harry bahwa mereka masih di medan pertempuran. Harry menoleh dengan cepat dan melihat kelima Auror berjubah biru yang dari tadi berduel melawan Voldemort terlempar, kaki mereka menendang-nendang liar di udara, dan jatuh berdebum di jalanan. Voldemort melihat Pengikutnya sudah terdesak di dekat gerbang. Dengan bengis dia berjalan cepat, mengangkat tongkatnya –

Harry berdiri dengan cepat, berlari ke tengah jalan, memosisikan diri di antara rombongan Auror yang sedang mendesak Pelahap Maut di belakangnya, dan Voldemort di depannya. Dia mengacungkan kedua tongkat sihirnya, murka pada Voldemort, marah karena sudah hampir melukai Hermione dan menyakiti Mr. Carrol, marah karena dia sudah menyiksa Profesor Spinnet, dan marah karena dia melakukan ini semua hanya untuk menjarah dan datang hanya untuk mencarinya.

"_PROTEGO_!"

"_FULMEN_!"

Petir hijau meluncur dari tongkat sihir Voldemort. Namun perisai Harry sudah muncul terlebih dahulu, dua lapis menyatu, berasal dari kedua tongkat yang berbeda. Mantra Petir tersebut normalnya tak bisa dihindari, namun kali ini tertangkis, menghantam mantra perisai Harry, yang luar biasa kuat. Saking kuatnya, petir tersebut meledak, menghasilkan gelombang ledakan luar biasa, mengarah kembali ke Voldemort, yang terpaksa melayang di udara untuk menghindarinya.

Setelah debu menipis, Harry terlihat masih berdiri tegak, kedua tongkat sihir teracung, mantra perisainya yang berbentuk kubah luar biasa besar, menutupi seluruh jalan, berpendar keemasan, saking kuatnya. Perisai tersebut transparan, namun sangat berbentuk dan kokoh. Harry merasakan sihir di tubuhnya berkurang drastis. Dia mulai berkeringat dingin, namun dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak menghilangkan perisainya. Masa bodoh dengan menghabiskan kekuatan sihir.

Voldemort menatapnya kaget, dan sejenak semuanya diam. Tampaknya perlawan Pelahap Maut di belakang Harry sudah berakhir. Semuanya sudah jatuh. Para Auror berbalik perlahan, dan menyaksikan Harry berdiri tegak di sana, dengan mantra perisai luar biasa. Mereka juga sadar bahwa sebuah mantra petir berhasil dihadang. Mereka melongo.

Tawa keji lagi. Semakin gila. Voldemort turun ke jalanan, dan berkata, "Tesla, Tesla… dan kulihat Leroy juga di sini! Mengagumkan! Tidak sia-sia aku ke sini! Aku bisa bertemu kalian lagi! Benar-benar hebat!" dia bertepuk tangan tiga kali, lalu diam, masih tersenyum gila. Hermione sudah menyelesaikan penyembuhan sementara Mr. Carrol, dan telah menidurkannya. Dia berdiri, dan bergerak ke samping Harry, kedua tongkat terhunus juga.

"Apa yang kau mau, Voldemort? Jarahan? Menghancurkan?" tanya Harry dingin.

Di balik mantra perisai, Voldemort tertawa.

"Aku sudah menikmati itu semua. Tujuanku mengirim orang-orangku ke sini sudah terlaksana. Aku sudah mendapatkan yang kubutuhkan… Tidak, aku datang ke sini untuk menyaksikan kekuatan kalian. Dan aku sudah menyaksikannya, hebat, hebat sekali. Meruntuhkan seluruh dinding anti-Apparate, _Dual caster_ dengan kemampuan meluncurkan Fulmen dari ujung setiap tongkat… Menangkis Fulmen dariku… luar biasa. Kalian berdua menghancur leburkan rencanaku hari ini. Aku benar-benar menginginkan kalian sekarang," ujarnya. Dan dia menjilat bibirnya dengan lidah yang bercabang. Hermione ber-'ewwww' pelan di samping Harry.

"Sudahlah, Voldemort," ujar Harry pelan. "Kau, sudah kalah. Semua pengikutmu di sini sudah kalah. Mereka semua sudah roboh, dan meskipun tidak mati, tak akan bisa membantumu melawan kami semua. Menyerahlah, atau, kaburlah."

Voldemort memasang wajah murka. Dia maju selangkah, sudah menghunus tongkatnya. Dia berkata, perlahan sekali, "Kalian pikir dua remaja tanggung dan dua puluh Auror bisa mengalahkanku?" Dia maju selangkah lagi.

Dan, kilatan api. Nyanyian _Phoenix_. Langkah perlahan yang sangat familiar bagi Harry dan Hermione. Harry menghela nafas berat. Mereka menang. Akhirnya. Kenapa lama sekali?

"Ditambah aku, Tom. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka bertarung sendirian melawanmu," ujar Dumbledore dengan keras. Suaranya bergaung di sepanjang Diagon Alley, menembus perisai tebal Harry.

Voldemort membelalak. Dan, mendadak, dia tertawa lagi, terbungkuk-bungkuk. Benar-benar tawa geli, namun bukan tawa geli polos orang normal. Tidak, suara tawanya justru mendirikan bulu kuduk para Auror dan Penyihir yang berada di belakang Harry, lalu membuat jijik Harry dan Hermione, dan membuat Dumbledore mengernyit.

"AKU TAK PERCAYA INI!" seru Voldemort, masih terkekeh gila. "Kalian benar-benar menyudutkanku di sini!" Lalu dia tertawa lagi.

Mereka semua diam, menunggu Voldemort berhenti. Harry mulai merasa sakit kepala, kecapekan menahan mantra perisainya. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

Akhirnya Voldemort berhenti tertawa, sangat mendadak, dan langsung gema terakhir hilang dari udara. Dia menatap mereka semua dengan bengis, "Aku akan mundur, Dumbledore, tapi kalian lah yang kalah. Aku sudah mendapat yang kuperlukan, dan kalian sudah kehilangan banyak."

"Benarkah? Bukankah Pelahap Maut mu juga sudah banyak yang roboh?" tanya Dumbledore keras.

"Oh, ya. Tapi, setidaknya hanya dua yang mati," ujar Voldemort. Dan mendadak seluruh tubuh Pelahap Maut berpendar kehijauan. Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, para Auror dan penyihir dengan ngeri menyadari gejala aktifnya Portkey. Dan, sedetik kemudian, para Pelahap Maut lenyap semua, dengan bunyi _pop_ beruntun.

"Anggotaku hanya berkurang dua, kakek tua. Kupikir itu setimpal, eh, jauh. Sebelum aku pergi, perkenankan aku menyampaikan satu hal, kakek tua," ujar Voldemort.

Dumbledore berkata, "Apa?"

Voldemort menegakkan diri, dan berkata, "Kau mempunyai staf yang menarik."

Dumbledore tidak bereaksi. Sedetik kemudian, asap hitam menyelubungi Voldemort, dan dia pergi. Lenyap begitu saja.

Harry melepaskan mantra perisainya. Dia sangat kelelahan, tetapi dia menolak jatuh. Dia tidak mau. Cahaya matahari yang cerah seolah mengejek mereka semua. Hermione menghela nafas. Dia masih berdiri tegak. Dumbledore masih menatap tempat Voldemort menghilang tadi dengan intens.

Harry berbalik, dan bersama Hermione, berjalan ke tempat Mr. Carrol terbaring. Luka bakarnya sudah mengering semua, tapi sangat banyak dan parah. Bajunya sudah menjadi abu di pinggiran toko. Harry berlutut, dan mengecek nadinya. Lemah, tapi masih hidup. Hermione berusaha membersihkan luka-luka di kepala Mr. Carrol. Harry berdiri, menghela nafas. Dia melihat sepanjang jalan. Lima Auror yang tadi melawan Voldemort masih terbaring, entah masih hidup atau tidak. Beberapa Auror dan penyihir yang membantu dari tadi, akhirnya bergerak menghampiri rekan-rekan mereka yang masih terbaring di jalanan. Jalanan sendiri sudah hancur hancuran, lubang kawah di sana sini. Retakan di mana-mana. Rumah-rumah dan toko-toko sudah ambruk, miring, rusak. Rasanya setiap pertempuran dengan Voldemort selalu berakibat seperti ini. Harry menggeleng.

"J-James?"

Harry berbalik. Dan, di depannya, seorang pria yang berusia kira-kira 30-an akhir, berkacamata, dan berambut hitam acak-acakan, serta bermata biru cemerlang, berdiri. Pria tersebut sangat mirip dengan James, plus keriput dan tanda-tanda penuaan di wajahnya. Tingginya sama dengan Harry, sama persis.

Kakeknya, Charlus Potter.

"James?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan," jawab Harry. "Saya bukan James."

"Oh-maaf. Kamu mirip sekali dengan James. Kukira tadi kamu-"

"Tidak apa, sir. Tidak hanya anda yang keliru mengira saya sebagai James," ujar Harry sopan. Dia bertemu kakeknya.. Yang seorang Auror. Kakeknya yang tak pernah dikenalnya dan tak pernah diketahuinya. Harry masih ingin berbicara dengannya. "Anda ayah dari James Potter?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, benar. Kau mengenal dia?" tanya Charlus.

"Ya, kami seasrama. Saya Gryffindor juga," jawab Harry, menunjuk ke sweaternya.

Charlus mengangguk pelan, memandang Harry dari atas ke bawah. Harry memakai sepatu kets, celana jins, dan Sweater, kalau saja dia tidak sedang menghunus tongkat, dia bisa disangka Muggle.

Salah seorang Auror menghadap ke Charlus, menyebutnya kapten. Kapten Charlus. Rupanya kakeknya juga salah satu kapten Auror. Charlus berbicara cepat dengan bawahannya, yang sedang melaporkan kerusakan dan korban. Harry berlutut lagi di samping Hermione.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Harry.

"Tulang tengkorak retak, tulang rusuk patah. Tidak, yang mengkhawatirkanku adalah luka bakar ini. Aku tidak bisa memeriksa jaringan di bawahnya, luka bakar ini magis. Harus menggunakan sarana yang lebih bagus dan spesifik," jelas Hermione. Dia menyihir tandu putih dari udara kosong, lalu melevitasi Mr. Carrol, dan meletakkannya di atas tandu dengan perlahan. Kemudian, seorang Auror menghampiri mereka, dan setelah Hermione berbicara dengannya, Auror tersebut membawa tandu yang berisi Mr. Carrol. Harry mengawasinya pergi sampai gerbang Diagon Alley.

Hermione menghela nafas, dan berdiri perlahan, mengusap tangannya di Sweaternya. Tangannya penuh darah. Harry kaget melihatnya.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Harry, panik. Harry memegang tangan kiri Hermione.

"Oh, tidak. Ini-ini darah Mr. Carrol, ini darahnya-" dan Hermione mendadak tersedu, dan Harry melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Hermione, dan Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry. Dia tersedu-sedan, dan tercekat, berkata, "K-kenapa semuanya selalu seperti ini?"

Harry menggeleng pelan, menempelkan pipinya di pipi Hermione. Harry membelai rambutnya, dan memejamkan matanya. Takdir sialan… pikirnya. Kalau saja kami lahir dengan biasa, dengan normal… Tak perlu seperti ini, kalau saja Hermione tidak ikut denganku dalam Perburuan Horcrux tersebut, kalau saja dia pergi bersama orang tuanya – tapi Harry sudah melewati tahap 'kalau saja'. Berandai-andai tidak ada gunanya. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Dan, ini tugasnya, takdirnya untuk menuntaskan semuanya. Takdirnya… dan dia akan bisa bersama Hermione lagi nantinya. Bisa.

Dumbledore. Harry baru ingat akan dia. Di mana dia? Baru saja Harry berpikir begitu, dia menemukan Dumbledore: sedang membuka pintu Gringotts, dan berbicara ke dalamnya. Harry tak mendengar apa yang dia katakan, namun beberapa detik kemudian, puluhan orang keluar dari dalamnya. Puluhan orang yang selamat, yang aman karena bersembunyi di dalam Gringotts. Dan akhirnya keluar karena sudah aman.

"DAD!"

Harry dan Hermione menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. James Potter. Dia berlari menghampiri Charlus, bersama, tak lain tak bukan, Sirius Black. Rupanya mereka dari tadi bersembunyi di dalam Gringotts. Jelas sikap sok-pahlawan Harry tidak berasal dari ayahnya, kalau begitu, pikir Harry dan Hermione bersamaan. Harry tadi kembali ke Diagon Alley untuk menolong, dan benar-benar sukses. Padahal tadinya dia sudah aman di Knockturn Alley. Tapi, kalau mereka tak datang, Mr. Carrol mungkin sudah tewas, mantra Fulmen Voldemort sudah menghantam para Pelahap Maut, dan banyak lagi.

James, Sirius, dan Charlus berbicara cepat. Dan, beberapa detik kemudian, mereka bertiga menoleh ke Harry dan Hermione.

"Ivan! Jean!" seru James tak percaya.

Harry dan Hermione memisahkan diri, dan menjawab, "Hai."

"Merlin! Kalian dari tadi di luar?" tanya Sirius, menghampiri mereka. Harry dan Hermione mengangguk.

Charlus berkata, "Justru mereka-lah yang telah menaklukkan para Pelahap Maut. Mereka menjadi pihak ketiga yang sangat hebat. Para Pelahap Maut yang berduel dengan kami satu per satu roboh dengan mantra bius dan perintang sederhana, oleh mereka. Kamu tak pernah bercerita padaku kalau kamu punya teman-teman hebat, James!"

"Ya, dad! Begini –"

"Ivan, Jean."

Harry dan Hermione menoleh ke Dumbledore. Dumbledore memberi isyarat agar Ivan dan Jean mendekat. Harry mengangguk sopan, undur diri ke Charlus, Sirius dan James, lalu menghampiri Dumbledore. Harry bersyukur, soalnya tak diragukan lagi sebentar lagi James akan menceritakan tuntas tentang mereka pada Charlus, dan dia sudah capek menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ya, Profesor?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku harus mengatakan aku terkesan akan yang telah kalian lakukan. Aku berterima kasih, sudah memanggilku dengan cepat. Kalau saja Profesor Spinnet terlambat tadi, dia bisa kehabisan sihirnya secara total. Aku juga meminta maaf tidak datang lebih cepat. Aku mencoba menolong Spinnet dengan menyalurkan sihirku ke dirinya. Tidak banyak, tapi cukup untuk menopang," ujar Dumbledore.

Harry teringat sesuatu akan Spinnet. "Sir, Profesor Spinnet mempunyai-"

"Ya, dia punya. Aku yang memegangnya saat ini," jawab Dumbledore.

"Profesor Spinnet menyerahkan Horcrux-nya dengan sukarela?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Ya, dia menyerahkannya padaku sebelum dia mulai mengajar di Hogwarts. Tolong, Harry, Hermione, aku akan menjelaskan ini semua, bahkan bersama Profesor Spinnet sendiri pada kalian, setelah kalian kembali ke Hogwarts. Sekarang, aku minta kalian kembali ke rumah Alice. Frank sudah berada di sana. Ibu Alice mengabariku lewat perapian, beberapa menit setelah aku kembali dari rumah sakit. Dia melaporkan mengenai kalian berdua, kalian masing-masing yang memulangkan Alice dan Frank, dan bersikap 'sok pahlawan' di sini, tidak mau kembali," tutur Dumbledore.

Harry dan Hermione menunduk malu. Tentu saja, mereka baru saja bersikap 'sok pahlawan' secara besar-besaran tadi. Dumbledore, tapi, tertawa pelan, dan menepuk-nepuk pundak mereka. Harry dan Hermione mendongak lagi, dan melihat Dumbledore yang berseri-seri.

"Sekarang, kalian berdua kembalilah ke rumah Alice. Jika kalian terus di sini, Auror akan mulai menanyai kalian, dan kalian akan terjebak birokrasi yang rumit. Aku lihat sihir kalian masih cukup, hampir habis, tapi masih setengah. Masih memadai untuk Apparate," ujar Dumbledore.

Harry dan Hermione mengangguk, dan berpegangan tangan. Mereka baru akan pergi, ketika Dumbledore berkata, "Terakhir… aku sangat kagum pada kalian, Harry, Hermione." Dia tersenyum. Harry dan Hermione mengangguk, dan ber-Apparate.

Sudah ratusan kali mereka melakukan ini, dan mereka sudah hampir kebal dengan sensasi dijejalkannya. Mereka berdiri di depan rumah Alice. Mereka tahu bahwa mereka harus mengabari Alice dan Mrs. Carrol mengenai Mr. Carrol, yang di rumah sakit. Hermione menghela nafas berat.

Harry menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, dan tersenyum, mencium dahi Hermione. Dia berbisik, "_Thanks_."

.


	15. Of Harry and Hermione

**Disclaimer:** Again and again, this is not MINE! I just own the plots! All names, places, things, and anything else, belong to other people or company. HP belongs to JK.

* * *

**.**

Alice, Mrs. Carrol, Frank, dan para peri rumah keluarga Carrol awalnya sangat terkejut mendengar kabar Mr. Carrol. Terutama Alice, karena ayahnya datang ke Diagon Alley saat mendengar adanya serangan, bukan untuk melawan, melainkan untuk mencari dia. Mereka semua tahu bahwa Mr. Carrol sangat terpukul setelah meninggalnya Damien, adik Alice dan anak laki-lakinya satu-satunya. Sesungguhnya, yang paling merasa bersalah adalah Harry, karena dialah yang pertama kali mengusulkan untuk ke Diagon Alley hari tersebut.

Frank berusaha mengurangi rasa bersalah Harry dengan mengatakan, bahwa jika saja Harry dan Hermione tak ada di sana hari itu, siapa tahu berapa banyak korban yang akan jatuh? Harry dan Hermione telah berperan penting dalam kejadian hari itu. Bahkan Frank telah berterima kasih pada Harry, akan tindakan cepatnya dalam menjejalkannya ke dalam perapian, mengirimnya langsung ke rumahnya. Frank mengatakan bahwa pantatnya sakit, tapi selain itu tak ada keluhan lain.

Dan, setelah kunjungan pertama ke St. Mungo, dimana Harry, Hermione, Frank, Alice, Mrs. Carrol, dan keluarga Longbottom datang seluruhnya, didapati bahwa Mr. Carrol tersenyum lebar melihat mereka semua datang. Alice dan Mrs. Carrol menyerbu langsung ke Mr. Carrol, yang walaupun masih terbaring lemah di ranjangnya, menyambut mereka berdua dengan pelukan besar. Semuanya meninggalkan mereka bertiga untuk melakukan momen intern-keluarga. Frank bergerak-gerak gelisah di luar, sedangkan ayah dan ibunya hanya memandanginya dengan geli. Saat Hermione bertanya ada apa gerangan, diketahui bahwa sejarah hubungan Frank dengan Mr. Carrol tidak selalu baik, dimana Mr. Carrol pasti selalu memergoki dirinya berciuman dengan Alice di rumahnya, dan saat terakhir itu terjadi, Frank pulang ke rumahnya dengan telinganya merah dijewer. Harry tertawa-tawa mendengarnya.

Akhirnya, Mrs. Carrol memanggil kami semua untuk masuk. Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan membicarakan keadaan Mr. Carrol, dia berkata 'gak masalah', dan 'bentar juga sembuh', namun Harry dan Hermione, yang sudah melihat api hijau tersebut nyaris membunuhnya jika saja tidak berkat mantra pelempar Harry dan tindakan penyembuhan dari Hermione, diam saja. Penyembuh yang ada di kamar mengatakan bahwa Mr. Carrol akan sembuh, tetapi luka-luka bakar di kakinya kemungkinan akan lama untuk hilangnya. Itu luka sihir, jadi lebih susah. Mr. Carrol mengayunkan tangannya dengan tak sabaran, seolah menurutnya itu tak penting sama sekali.

Hermione mendapati bahwa Mr. Carrol, yang biasanya pendiam, saat kunjungan selalu berusaha bersikap riang, seolah dia tak apa-apa. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menenangkan para pengunjungnya, berusaha meyakinkan mereka semua bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Hermione tidak menyuarakan pendapatnya pada siapapun, kecuali Harry, dalam pembicaraan mereka dengan bantuan mantra alih-bahasa seperti biasa. Harry melakukan penyelidikan sendiri, meminta rekam medis Mr. Carrol dari penyembuh yang merawatnya.

Setiap hari, dimulai dari tanggal 22 Desember, mereka selalu mengunjungi Mr. Carrol. Mereka memutuskan akan mengadakan natalan di kamar Mr. Carrol. Dengan bantuan dari penyembuhnya, yang dibujuk-bujuk tak keruan, dan status keluarga Carrol, kamar Mr. Carrol dipasang tanda 'Pribadi'. Memiliki kamar eksklusif di St. Mungo memberi banyak perbedaan. Ada sofa, perapian, jendela, tempat tidur besar untuk pasien, dan satu untuk penunggu – setelah perdebatan panas, dimana tidak seorang pun menganggap diri mereka pantas untuk tidur di situ – Harry ditunjuk, karena dia yang benar-benar menyelamatkan Mr. Carrol dari awal, tapi dia menolak, dan menunjuk Hermione, yang melakukan penyembuhan, yang menolak juga dan menunjuk Alice, alasan Mr. Carrol datang, dan akhirnya, berdasar usul Frank, mereka berempat menunjuk Mrs. Carrol.

Mr. dan Mrs. Longbotto pulang sore hari tanggal 24 Desember, mereka mengatakan berniat akan menghabiskan malam natal "berdua saja", membuat Frank dan Alice menyeringai, dan Harry serta Hermione bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mrs. Carrol memutar bola matanya, dan bersama Hermione bergumam, 'dasar karung hormon'… yang mana membuat Harry dan Mr. Carrol tertawa.

Harry dan Hermione keluar sorenya, mencari kantung tidur untuk empat orang dan juga makanan, serta bahkan pohon natal kecil, untuk dipasang di kamar Mr. Carrol. Harry juga membeli sebuah tas sekolah hitam sederhana, yang dimantrainya dengan mantra perluasan-tak-terlihat, dan juga mantra-seringan-bulu, dan memasukkan buku _Mantra Praktis_ yang diberinya di Diagon Alley ke dalamnya, lalu membungkusnya dengan kertas hadiah. Hermione mengamatinya selama dia melakukan ini, penasaran akan untuk siapa hadiah itu. Saat Harry memberitahunya untuk 'Ibunya', Hermione membelalak dan tertawa. Rupanya dari tadi dia mengira itu untuknya. Harry hanya menjawab, "Untuk natal yang kemungkinan terakhir, aku tak mau memberimu buku, sayang," dan mereka berciuman penuh selama lima menit di toko, membuat banyak pelanggan buru-buru lewat melihat mereka.

Dan mereka berjalan kembali. Di jalan, Hermione menyarankan memberi Lily hadiah yang lebih personal. Dia mengatakan bahwa sepertinya buku juga sudah terlalu konvensional. Harry mengernyit, tidak tahu apa hadiah yang 'personal' tersebut. Oh, dia akan memikirkannya nanti.

Mereka kembali ke rumah sakit dengan senyuman terplester di wajah mereka, mereka tak bisa menghilangkannya. Frank dan Alice rupanya sedang bermesraan di sudut kamar, mumpung Mr. Carrol sedang tidur dan Mrs. Carrol sedang keluar ke kantin. Harry menirukan semirip mungkin suara ayahnya, yang bernada baritone dan dalam, dan berkata, "Cabut bibirmu dari anakku, Longbottom!"

Menghasilkan Frank loncat sekitar beberapa kaki ke atas. Dia sangat kaget, dan mendapati Harry dan Hermione nyengir polos.

Harry mengeluarkan semua belanjaan dan mulai menata ruangan. Dengan mantra konjurasi, Harry dan Hermione menyihir bola-bola emas dan perak serta bintang-bintang untuk dipasang di pohon natal mereka. Hermione bahkan melakukan sihir, membuat efek pohon yang terkena salju di pohon tersebut, menjadikannya semakin spektakuler. Frank dan Alice tidak ikut menghias, karena mereka tak bisa melakukan sihir di luar sekolah.

"Bukan karena asal kami, Frank, Alice. Melainkan karena tongkat sihir yang kami pakai," jawab Hermione, ketika Frank bertanya bagaimana mereka melakukan sihir berkali-kali tanpa ada surat dari kementrian datang.

"Kami memakai tongkat sihir buatan luar negeri, bukan Ollivander. Jadi, kementrian tak bisa melacak jejak sihir dari tongkat sihir kami. Mereka tak akan tahu bahwa kami melakukan sihir," sambung Harry, menyihir pohon tersebut sehingga tumbuh membesar secara perlahan.

"Oh? Jadi, kalian mengatakan bahwa karena kami memakai tongkat sihir Ollivander kami selalu bisa dilacak?" tanya Frank penasaran.

"Ya, dan tidak," jawab Harry. "Kalian bisa saja melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat, tapi tetap terlacak, karena melakukannya di pemukiman Muggle. Bisa juga, seorang lain melakukan sihir di rumah Muggle yang sedang kalian tempati, lalu orang tersebut pergi. Jadilah kalian yang disalahkan."

"Kementrian memasang pelacak di setiap tongkat sihir Ollivander, dan di seluruh area Muggle. Jika kamu melakukan sihir dalam syarat tersebut, dan kamu belum cukup umur, pastilah kamu akan terlacak," ujar Hermione.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kami di rumah kami?" tanya Alice.

"Mereka akan bisa melacak sihir tersebut, namun mungkin akan kesulitan menemukan siapa yang melakukannya. Mereka akan menyangka itu orang tua kalian," jawab Harry.

"He-bat! Kalau begitu aku jadi bisa melakukan sihir di rumah?" tanya Frank.

"Sebaiknya jangan, karena kalau ketahuan kalian yang melakukannya, akan repot orang tua kalian," jawab Hermione, melakukan sentuhan akhir di Stalaktit es di atas pohon natal. Yaitu berupa air yang menetes terus-menerus, namun setiap kali air tersebut menyentuh pohon, air tersebut akan kembali ke stalaktit, dan menetes lagi.

Mrs. Carrol kembali saat pukul enam sore, dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol dengan Mr. Carrol. Alice juga ikutan bersama ayahnya, dan Frank menghabiskan waktu bermain catur dengan Harry, walaupun dia kalah terus. Harry sudah berpengalaman menghadapi Ron bertahun-tahun.

Mereka akhirnya masuk kantong tidur masing-masing, dan lampu dimatikan. Mereka memasang kaos kaki mereka semua, dengan bayangan Santa akan datang (dan membuat lelucon tentang Santa kehabisan bubuk Floo-nya, atau rusa-rusanya sakit pilek, jadi dia datang dengan sapu terbang).

/

Harry terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Dia sedang menikmati tidur-tanpa mimpi buruknya, ketika seluruh indera dan instingnya berteriak membangunkannya. Dia bisa mendengar gerakan di dalam ruangan. Langkah kaki.

Lampu mati, jadi Harry tidak tahu siapa itu. Dia mengerling ke sampingnya, ke Hermione, dan melihat bahwa Hermione juga sudah bangun. Refleks dan insting mereka sudah sangat awas, terutama sejak mereka melakukan pertempuran kedua mereka. Hermione mengerling ke Harry, yang menggeleng pelan.

'_tenang. Jangan dulu.'_

Hermione menoleh ke arahnya.

Harry mengangguk. '_pelan-pelan_'.

Suara langkah tersebut menjauh, dan terdengar suara pintu membuka dan menutup. Harry menajamkan telinganya. Dia menggenggam tongkatnya, dan mengerling tempat tidur Mr. Carrol dan Mrs. Carrol. Dari posisinya di lantai, dia bisa melihat bahwa terdapat dua gundukan di situ. Yang berarti membuat Mr. dan Mrs. Carrol lepas dari prasangka. Hermione melihat ke kanannya, tempat Frank dan Alice juga masih tertidur pulas. Bukan mereka juga. Yang berarti satu hal: Penyusup.

Dengan sihir, ristleting kantung tidurnya terbuka, lalu Hermione serta Harry bangun perlahan, bergerak ke balik remang-remang bayangan pohon natal. Tongkat mereka terhunus. Harry bisa mendengar air mengalir. Kenapa penyusup itu masuk ke toilet? Apa dia menyusup karena kebelet? Tidak, mereka mendengar langkah yang berat, tadi. Sangat perlahan, seolah dia susah berjalan, atau…. Tidak ingin diketahui.

Pintu toilet membuka, dan sosok gelap keluar dari dalamnya, dan menutup pintu, bergerak kembali dalam bayang-bayang gelap kamar. Langkahnya berat, pelan sekali. Harry mencolek Hermione, yang mengangguk. Mereka berdua keluar dari bayang-bayang pohon, dan mengacungkan kedua tongkat, berkata, "_Lumos_!"

Ujung cahaya tongkat mereka menimpa wajah seorang pria yang tak lain tak bukan adalah – Mr. Carrol?

"Ugh, apa yang-Oh, kalian," ujar Mr. Carrol, jelas sama kagetnya dengan Harry dan Hermione.

"Mr. Carrol? Apa yang anda lakukan jam segini?" tanya Harry.

"Apa, menurutmu? Aku buang air, toilet," jawabnya, menunjuk ke pintu toilet.

"Oh," ujar Hermione. Dia melihat ke tempat tidur Mr. Carrol dan Mrs. Carrol yang digabung menjadi satu, dan melihat bahwa memang ada dua gundukan di situ. Satu Mrs. Carrol, satunya bantal. "Maafkan kami, sir. Kami mengira ada penyusup," kata Hermione lagi.

Mr. Carrol mengayunkan tangannya, bergumam, "tak masalah,"lalu duduk di sofa. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dan menyalakan perapian. Harry dan Hermione duduk di sofa panjang di hadapannya.

Dia meraih gelas di meja, dan menuangkan air dari tongkatnya ke dalamnya, lalu minum. Harry dan Hermione diam saja, mengawasi Mr. Carrol. Mereka sudah tidak begitu mengantuk lagi. Efek buruk dari dua pertempuran yang telah mereka lalui, terutama yang terakhir, mulai terasa. Mereka semakin merasa seperti tentara. Mereka selalu awas, terjaga, waspada. Sisa-sisa mereka sebagai remaja penyihir biasa sudah hampir hilang semuanya.

Mereka memperhatikan Mr. Carrol, dan menyadari bahwa sepertinya sakit di tubuhnya memang semakin menghilang, meskipun bekas lukanya tidak. Setidaknya sekarang dia sudah bisa jalan ke kamar mandi sendiri, duduk di sofa, dan minum air putih dengan tenang, walaupun dia masih harus berjalan dengan perlahan. Hermione merasa senang akan hal ini, walaupun Mr. Carrol selalu dingin padanya di rumah, dia semakin menunjukkan kehangatan kepada mereka semua di sini.

Mr. Carrol menghela nafas, dan memandang mereka berdua. Lalu, dia berkata, "Aku belum pernah mengucapkan terima kasih secara layak dan hormat kepada kalian berdua."

Harry merasa tak nyaman, dan berkata, "Tak perlu, sir, kami –"

"Nonsens," ujar mc pelan. "Kalian sangat berhak mendapatkannya, dan aku semakin mempermalukan diriku dengan tidak mengatakannya." Mr. Carrol mengangkat tongkatnya, dan mengarahkan ujungnya ke atas langit-langit, seolah mau mengucapkan sumpah penyihir.

"Aku, Michael Ribeneus Carrol, dengan mengucapkan terima kasih atas sihir dan nyawaku atas tindakan penyelamatan terhadap diriku, nyawaku, kepada kalian berdua, Ivan Nikolai Tesla dan Jean Catherine Leroy," ujar Mr. Carol.

Tidak ada yang terjadi. Tadinya Harry dan Hermione menduga akan ada semacam sesuatu, ledakan, atau efek apapun, yang biasanya terjadi bila seorang penyihir melakukan sumpah sihir. Mr. Carrol juga tampaknya menyadari ini, karena dia tertawa pelan, dan berkata lagi,

"Maaf, kutambahkan: Kepada kalian berdua, Ivan Nikolai Tesla dan Jean Catherine Leroy, atau siapapun kalian dengan nama kalian yang sebenarnya."

Dan ujung tongkatnya menyala perlahan, seperti _lumos_, namun lebih lemah, dan bercahaya kuning, lalu padam. Ruangan gelap kembali, dengan satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah perapian.

Harry dan Hermione membelalak. Alice dan ayahnya ternyata sama saja.

Mr. Carrol tertawa pelan. Ujung tongkatnya mendadak menyala kuning, dan dia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke Hermione. Bola cahaya kecil meluncur dari ujung tongkatnya ke dahinya, membuat Hermione menahan nafas dan menatap kosong.

Harry sama sekali tidak menduga akan adanya serangan. Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya, dan berdiri, bergerak menutupi Hermione dari ujung tongkat Mr. Carrol.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Harry keras-keras.

"Tenang, anak muda, nanti mereka semua bisa terbangun," ujar Mr. Carrol. "aku hanya mengembalikan apa yang dimiliki oleh Miss Leroy, Jean, di sini. Aku melakukan hal yang tidak pantas beberapa hari lalu padanya, dan aku mau meminta maaf karena tidak mempercayai kalian."

"Apa maksud…" namun di belakangnya Harry mendengar Hermione menarik nafas dalam, dan terengah-engah. Harry buru-buru duduk di sampingnya, merangkulnya, dan berkata, "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Mr. Carrol… anda-"

"Ya, dan aku meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. Aku tidak mempercayaimu sepenuhnya, dan aku tak bisa membiarkanmu memiliki ingatan dan pengetahuan seperti itu. Aku sekarang sudah melihat bahwa kalian tidak memiliki maksud jahat, dan aku meminta maaf, atas nama Carrol dan Merlin," ujar Mr. Carrol.

"Minta maaf apa? Apa maksud anda?" tanya Harry bingung, melihat bergantian dari Mr. Carrol ke Hermione.

Mr. Carrol tersenyum, dan berkata, "Mungkin Jean di sini mau berbaik hati menceritakan. Karena aku terbatas untuk bercerita, aku yakin Jean bisa menceritakannya."

Dan Hermione menceritakan pada Harry, kata per kata, apa yang dialaminya di malam hari setelah mereka dari rumah Frank. Harry membelalak mendengarnya awalnya, namun mendapatkan lagi konsentrasinya dan pikiran intensnya, dengan bantuan latihan Occlumency nya, menghilangkan semua emosi tidak perlu dari kepalanya, menjadikan kepalanya untuk memikirkan tentang yang dikatakan Hermione saja, dan mencernanya. Hasilnya bagus, Hermione selesai bercerita, dan dua detik kemudian Harry selesai mencerna seluruh informasi tersebut. Harry menoleh ke Mr. Carrol perlahan.

"Anda sudah tahu bahwa kami bukan berasal dari sini," ujar Harry. "Dan anda sudah tahu bahwa kami kembali dari Tempat Antara Hidup dan Mati."

"Ya, benar," jawab Mr. Carrol.

Harry menarik nafas dalam, dan menatap lagi orang di depannya. Ayah Alice jauh lebih perseptif dan berdaya amat lebih tinggi dibandingkan Alice. Harry tak akan bisa berbohong kepadanya, kecuali hal yang sama sekali belum diketahuinya, jadi apa gunanya menghindar?

"Anda tadinya mencurigai kami, namun anda mendekati Jean dan menyudutkannya untuk menyelidikinya, demi alasan pribadi anda," ujar Harry pelan.

"Betul, nak. Dan aku sangat memohon maaf akan hal tersebut. Itu hal yang sangat pengecut, dan jelek, kalau boleh kutambahkan. Aku tak punya pembelaan, itu semua murni ego ku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memohon maaf dari kalian," ujar Mr. Carrol.

Harry mengangguk perlahan, dan menoleh ke Hermione, meminta pendapatnya. Hermione mengangguk juga. Mr. Carrol berseri-seri.

Tensi di ruangan berkurang sedikit. Mereka menyandar di kursi sofa masing-masing. Sejenak sunyi.

Mr. Carrol menarik nafas, dan berkata, "Mungkin aku terlalu ingin tahu, sangat ingin tahu. Bolehkah aku bertanya, apakah alasan kalian kembali ada hubungannya dengan Penyihir Hitam ini? Voldemort?"

Harry menatap Hermione. Mereka melakukan persetujuan dengan pandangan mereka, dan menjawab, "Ya."

Mr. Carrol bersiul pelan. "Jangan katakan bahwa kalian bertujuan mengalahkannya?"

Mereka mengangguk lagi, dan Mr. Carrol menggeleng-geleng. Lalu dia memandang mereka lagi, dan berkata, "Berapa umur kalian?"

"Lima belas," jawab Harry lancar.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," jawab Hermione.

Mr. Carrol menghela nafas, dan bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana cara kalian kembali?"

"Kami ditolong," jawab Harry. Hermione menoleh ke arahnya, dan Harry mengangguk. "Kami tak tahu persis _bagaimana _kami bisa kembali. Yang kami ingat ada seseorang teman kami, rekan kami, yang datang dan mengirim kami kembali."

"Siapa dia?"

"Tanpa nama, tanpa jiwa dan raga. Dia sudah tidak eksis."

"Hukuman?"

"Anda sudah tahu."

"Aku tidak menghabiskan bertahun-tahun bekerja di Departemen Misteri dan terutama di Gerbang sia-sia."

Tensi meningkat lagi. Entah bagaimana, udara seolah bereaksi sedikit demi sedikit.

"Luar biasa… pengalaman magis luar biasa, aura yang menakjubkan, kekuatan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Katakan padaku… Apakah kekuatan kalian menjadi semakin besar atau kecil setelah kembali?" tanya Mr. Carrol.

"Semakin besar," jawab Hermione. "Kami sudah merasakannya di awal. Sangat tidak wajar."

"Kenapa kalian mau kembali?"

"Untuk menyelamatkan banyak orang."

"Bukankah kalian akan mendapat hukuman?"

"Selama kami terus bersama, dan kami akan selalu bersama, terutama setelah semua ini selesai, kami bisa bersama selamanya," jawab Hermione.

Harry mendekat ke Hermione, dan mengalungkan lengan kanannya ke sekeliling bahu Hermione. Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hermione. Mereka melihat satu sama lain, dan tersenyum sedih. Masa lalu mereka, teman-teman mereka, para guru, orang tua mereka, semuanya sudah mereka tinggalkan. Semata-mata untuk mengalahkan satu orang yang telah menghancurkan hidup mereka dari titik paling awal.

"Kalian tidak mempunyai keluarga?"

"Pernah."

Mr. Carrol memandangi mereka berdua. Lalu, perlahan, dia tersenyum.

"Kalian tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa satu sama lain?"

"Tidak bisa, sir," jawab Harry dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Bagaimana ceritanya awalnya hubungan kalian?"

"_Well_," mulai Harry, nyengir sedikit. "Aku semacam menyelamatkannya dari sebuah kondisi – membahayakan – jiwa, sebenarnya. Aku bersama satu temanku. Sebenarnya Jean tak akan berada dalam kondisi tersebut kalau saja temanku itu tidak mengejek-ejeknya, tapi, yah…"

"Dan sejak saat itu, entahlah… kami menjadi semacam teman baik. Awalnya tidak sedekat itu, namun berbagai peristiwa telah membuat kami semakin dekat, semakin berkait satu sama lain," kata Hermione.

Mr. Carrol mengangguk, masih tersenyum. Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian, senyumnya perlahan memudar. Dia menatap mereka lagi, dan bertanya, "Saat kamu bilang _kami_ apakah termasuk satu teman Ivan yang ikut menolongmu tersebut?"

"Ya, sir."

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Harry dan Hemione tidak menjawab. Mereka diam saja. Hermione menyandar penuh ke Harry, dan Harry meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Hermione. Dia mencium atas kepala Hermione dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Mr. Carrol. Harry dan Hermione diam saja. Mereka bertiga menatap perapian dalam diam, berdetik, menit, jam sepertinya sudah lewat dalam keheningan mereka. Harry membelai-belai bahu Hermione tanpa sadar, dan Hermione melingkarkan lengan kirinya ke pinggang Harry. Mereka terus duduk seperti itu dengan damai, dan Harry merasa dia bisa seperti ini dengan Hermione selamanya. Kenyamanan ini, ketenangan ini. Mr. Carrol tertawa pelan melihat mereka berdua.

"Kalian mencintai satu sama lain, sangat intens… dan kulihat bahkan sudah melampaui batas cinta yang bisa diungkapkan dengan fisik. Tidak, sangat dalam… Jauh lebih dalam dari siapapun yang kuketahui, bahkan melampaui cintaku pada istriku, anakku, mendiang anak laki-lakiku. Jauh melampaui… Dan di sini aku berpikir aku hanya pernah mendengar hal itu dalam cerita kuno. Sangat kuno…"

Harry dan Hermione menoleh menatap Mr. Carrol. Mr. Carrol tampaknya sedang berpikir, memandang lantai.

"Ada sebuah cerita," ujarnya. "Sebuah kisah tentang suatu kekuatan yang luar biasa. Kekuatan yang jauh melampaui Kematian dan Kehidupan, lebih indah dan lebih mengerikan dari dua dunia tersebut. Kekuatan yang lebih indah dan lebih mengerikan dibanding kepintaran manusia, dibanding kekuatan-kekuatan alam. Kekuatan paling misterius, paling dahsyat, dengan kedahsyatan setara dan mungkin melampaui Big Bang…" tutur Mr. Carrol.

Dan Harry teringat kata-kata yang sama, hampir persis, yang diberitahukan padanya di masa depan.

"Ruangan Terkunci di Departemen Misteri…." bisik Harry.

Mr. Carrol mendongak, dan tampaknya seolah hampir berseru kegirangan dan beraplaus riah. "Tepat, nak, Kekuatan yang tersimpan dalam ruangan tersebut, topik yang paling misterius untuk diselidiki di antara semua topik di Departemen Misteri. Paling misterius, ya, melampaui misteri alam semesta dan misteri ruang dan waktu, bahkan misteri masa depan. Sangat misterius…"

Harry menarik nafas. Dia sudah menduga hal ini sejak lama. Kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan. Tepatnya, yang mungkin sudah dibuangnya. _The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not_. 'Knows'. Bukan 'Knew' atau 'Known'. _Simple Present Tense_. Kekuatan tersebut, bukan berarti Voldemort tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Pernah, dia pernah, dahulu sekali. Dari mendiang Ibunya, dari teman-temannya saat kecil. Dan dari dirinya sendiri. Kekuatan yang dibuangnya karena dianggapnya suatu kelemahan, bukan, tepatnya karena dia tidak bisa menahan pedih di hatinya. Dan, kekuatan yang di akhir akan dapat mengalahkannya.

"Cinta," bisik Harry, sangat pelan.

Mr. Carrol mengangguk. Dia tersenyum bahagia memandang Harry dan Hermione.

"Ruangan itu senantiasa terkunci, namun Tidak Selamanya Terkunci," ujar Mr. Carrol.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Ada cerita kuno, sangat kuno. 'Orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan tersebut, akan bisa membuka pintu itu'. Namun, belum pernah ada yang berhasil. Banyak orang yang menganggap mereka memilikinya, namun sebenarnya tidak. Dan, ada orang yang tidak pernah menyadari bahwa mereka memilikinya, namun mampu merasakannya. Terakhir, ada orang yang memilikinya, senantiasa membaginya, dan mampu merasakannya kembali ke diri mereka. Ruangan itu… tidak ada yang berhasil membukanya sejak orang pertama menguncinya," tutur Mr. Carrol.

Senyap lagi. Api berkeretak di perapian. Menit demi menit berlalu dalam diam.

Mr. Carrol bangkit dari sofa, dan berkata, "_Well_, sepertinya aku sudah sangat mengantuk, nak. Maafkan aku karena sudah membombardir kalian dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan, ya. Aku akan tidur, dan omong-omong," dia melihat jam tangannya, "Sudah tanggal 25. Selamat Natal," lalu dia berjalan perlahan ke tempat tidur. Dia berbaring, menarik selimutnya, dan berguling, menghadap Mrs. Carrol.

Harry membelai-belai bahu Hermione. Mereka masih terjaga, memandangi perapian. Mereka mencerna dan berpikir…

_The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not_… Kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan, namun diketahui oleh seorang pria, seorang penyihir bernama Tom Riddle, seorang anak bernama Harry Potter, dan dimiliki hampir semua manusia di dunia. Kekuatan yang akan dapat mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. _Neither can live while the other survives_… Tak ada yang dapat hidup sementara yang lainnya masih hidup. Jadi hanya ada satu saja di antara Pangeran Kegelapan dan Harry yang dapat hidup. Tapi, bukan berarti setelah Harry mengalahkannya, dia bisa hidup, bisa hidup bahagia di dunia. Tidak…. Ramalan itu tidak berbunyi ataupun menjanjikan seperti itu. Harry akan pergi juga, setelah Pangeran Kegelapan pergi. Dia memiliki kekuatan itu. Kekuatan yang menyelamatkannya di hari takdir tanggal 31 Oktober. Kekuatan yang membuatnya memilih kembali bersama Hermione, menyelamatkan Hermione dari kematiannya. Kekuatan yang memberinya kemampuan sihir luar biasa setelah datang ke dunia ini. _Cinta_.

_Ada orang yang tidak pernah menyadari bahwa mereka memilikinya, namun mampu merasakannya. _

Harry selalu bisa merasakan cintanya kepada Hermione dan cinta Hermione pada dirinya, sejak persahabatan mereka dimulai saat kelas satu. Namun dia tidak pernah mengetahui nama perasaan tersebut. Masa kecilnya terlalu buruk untuk dapat menyadari perasaan itu.

_Terakhir, ada orang yang memilikinya, senantiasa membaginya, dan mampu merasakannya kembali ke diri mereka._

Harry dan Hermione selalu memilikinya. Mereka berbagi satu sama lain, berbagi dengan Ron, dengan Ginny, dengan keluarga Weasley, dengan suami-istri Granger, dengan teman-teman mereka, dengan para Profesor, dengan James, Sirius, Lupin, Alice, Frank, Lily…

_Mum_, pikir Harry. _Dad_.

_Tidak ada yang berhasil membukanya sejak orang pertama menguncinya_

Itukah yang harus mereka lakukan? Membuka ruangan tersebut? Tapi mereka sudah mendapatkan kekuatan tersebut. Apa yang mereka akan dapat bila membukanya? _Cinta_? Orang yang akan bisa membukanya adalah orang yang memiliki _cinta_, dan di dalam ruangan tersebut ada _cinta_? _Merasakan_? _Feel_? Bukan menggunakannya? Dulu Harry pernah berpikir bahwa kekuatan cinta akan bisa mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Bahwa dia akan menggunakan – _Use _– cinta untuk mengalahkan Voldemort. Lalu kenapa _merasakan_, bukan _menggunakan_? Apa maksudnya.

Harry merasakan nafas Hermione semakin teratur. Dia mengerling dan melihat bahwa Hermione sudah memejaman matanya, dan bernafas sangat teratur. Harry tersenyum memandangnya. Dia terlihat sangat damai saat tertidur. Dia tidak pernah mau mengganggunya dalam kondisinya begini. Harry bahkan berpikir daripada melakukan hubungan fisik dengan panas setiap malam, seandainya mereka bisa menikah nanti, dia lebih memilih berbaring diam, memandangi wajahnya dengan damai setiap malam. Hal itu membuat Harry merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia.

Harry menatap perapian, dan perapian tersebut padam. Harry memejamkan matanya, dan tertidur.

Esok paginya Harry dan Hermione sepakat untuk datang ke ruangan itu dalam kesempatan pertama.

Mereka bahkan tidak begitu memedulikan ejekan-ejekan dari Frank, Alice, dan Mrs. Carrol yang membangunkan mereka berdua dalam posisi tertidur di sofa, menyandar satu sama lain dan berangkulan.

Harry tersenyum, dan Hermione nyengir.

**.**

Jam sepuluh, dan Harry telah menyelesaikan 'hadiah personal' tersebut. Dia meminta saran dan pendapat Hermione, dan dia mengatakan ini brilian. Harry membungkus semua hadiahnya, dan pergi dengan Bus Ksatria.

Harry turun dari Bus Ksatria di tepi jalan besar. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya, sepertinya. Dia memakai Sweater Gryffindor nya dan jaket Frank. Frank. Saat tadi dia memberitahu bahwa dia akan ke sini, dia dan Alice langsung memandangi dirinya dan Hermione dengan was-was, seolah menduga akan ada ledakan perkelahian setiap saat. Atau, mungkin menduga Hermione akan menamparnya.

Yang membuat Harry geli. Hermione sudah diberitahunya akan rencananya pergi ke sini. Hermione sendiri juga pergi. Mereka sudah memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri-sendiri. Ini urusan yang harus mereka selesaikan sendiri. Harry memanggul tas punggungnya yang berisi hadiah natal, dan mulai berjalan.

Yah, bagaimanapun juga tidak setiap hari kan dia memberi cewek yang kelak, ya, _kelak_, menjadi Ibunya. Apalagi kalau cewek tersebut merupakan satu-satunya hal terdekat yang dia sangat cintai selain Hermione. Lily Evans.

Jalanan besar Spinner's End ramai dan bernuansa natal. Orang-orang lalu lalang, dan saling menyapa, memberi selamat. Harry bahkan berpapasan dengan seorang berkostum Sinterklas yang memberinya selebaran. Doa bersama di gereja. Bukannya dia Atheis, tapi dia memang tidak pernah memikirkannya. Hidup bersama keluarga Dursley tidak memperkenalkannya sama sekali tentang Tuhan. Dan Hogwarts dan para penyihir tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut Tuhan. _Oh, God _digantikan dengan _Oh, Merlin_ di dunia sihir. Para penyihir menyembah dan mempercayai Sihir mereka.

Dan sudah sejak lama Harry terakhir mendengar mengenai _Kasih Tuhan_. Oh, dia akan memikirkan dan merenungkannya nanti. Dia bukan orang yang bisa melepaskan hal seperti ini. Setelah dia mengalami kematian, mengetahui takdir, mundur waktu, dan merasakan cinta, dia masih tidak percaya akan Adanya Kekuatan Agung? Oh, dia benar-benar akan memikirkan ini. Dan mendiskusikannya dengan Hermione, ya, Hermione. Dia jauh lebih bagus dalam hal ini, Harry yakin.

Jujur, Harry sama sekali tidak tahu rumah Lily di mana. Dia mendapatkan alamatnya dari Alice, dituliskan di secarik perkamen (Alice terus-menerus melirik Hermione dengan ragu-ragu selama menulisnya). Namun dia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana Jalan ini, Blok ini. Jadi dia memutuskan menuruti semboyan lama: _Malu bertanya, sesat di jalan_. Jadi dia menghampiri pos polisi di persimpangan jalan. Untunglah, polisi tersebut baik hati dan ramah, memberi Harry arah rinci. Bahkan dia diberi map saku gratis dari si Polisi tersebut. Polisi tersebut tersenyum dan dengan mudah mengatakan benda tersebut sebagai 'Hadiah natal'.

Harry nyengir dan berbelok, menelusuri jalan. Dia memandang ke kanan, dan melihat rumah-rumah beton. Di belakang rumah-rumah tersebut, cerobong-cerobong raksasa pabrik menjulang, mengepulkan uap kelabu ke langit. Bukan tempat yang cukup bagus untuk tinggal. Namun industri jelas menjanjikan penghidupan yang layak bagi banyak orang. Harry berbelok ke kiri, dan kini dia membelakangi kawasan Industri. Dia terus berjalan, menanjak sedikit, datar lagi. Area perumahan makin jelas, rumah-rumah rapi satu-lantai dan dua-lantai berjejer rapi. Harry memandang belakangnya lagi. _Snape ada di salah satu rumah di belakang sana_.

Taman bermain ada di kanannya, di tepi sungai. Di sebelah kanannya rumah-rumah, dan di belakang rumah-rumah tersebut adalah sungai. Harry tahu bahwa sungai tersebut menuju ke area industri. _Snape_ berjalan dari daerah industri ke sini, setiap hari, hanya untuk bertemu Ibunya. Hanya untuk bertemu Lily. Hati Harry sangat pedih, sangat amat pedih. Snape sangat mencintai Ibunya, dan Harry tahu bahwa Ibunya sebenarnya juga, walaupun masih sebagai teman. Kalau Voldemort tak ada… Snape tak akan memilih jalan kegelapan. Tidak akan ada Pelahap Maut. Snape berhak untuk bahagia, jauh lebih berhak dibandingkan James yang sekarang. Dirinya mungkin akan tidak ada di masa depan yang ini. Tapi tak apa. Lily dan Snape berhak bahagia, ya, bahagia. Kalau James belum juga mengubah sikapnya… _Well_, itu masalahnya. Dia sudah bersumpah tidak akan mencampuri urusan mereka. Mereka harus menemukan itu sendiri.

Dia mencapai rumah yang menjadi tujuannya. Rumah ini bercat putih, terdiri dari dua lantai, dan berukuran sedang. Lebih besar dari rumah Privet Drive, yang jelas. Dia berjalan ke rumah tersebut, melewati pagarnya dan berjalan di atas salju di halaman depan rumah tersebut. Dia berdiri di depan pintu, tidak yakin.

Dia melihat lagi ke halaman. Pohon cemara di halaman sudah dihias menjadi pohon natal, dan sepertinya Harry mendengar suara-suara senang di dalam. Ibunya tertawa… Itu suara Lily. Harry menemukan dirinya tersenyum. Ada suara orang dewasa, mungkin kakeknya dan neneknya… Ada suara satu lagi, Petunia. Bibinya. Anehnya, Harry sama sekali tak menemukan rasa benci padanya hari ini. Dia menatap pintu itu terus, di baliknya, sebuah keluarga bahagia yang tak pernah dimilikinya… Ibu, Bibi, Kakek, Nenek.

Harry menguatkan dirinya dan memencet bel.

"Sebentar!" seru seseorang dari dalam. Pintu dibuka, dan Harry menatap sepasang mata hijau cemerlang, matanya. Mata Lily, mata Ibunya. Harry tersenyum. Lily melongo, jelas-jelas kaget.

"Hai," sapa Harry sopan. Lily bukanlah teman baiknya maupun sahabatnya di sini. Mereka hanya teman biasa. Jadi, rasanya wajar saja kalau Lily kaget akan dikunjungi oleh Harry.

Lily masih diam saja. Harry mulai merasa khawatir, tapi senyumnya tidak berkurang. Dia terlalu bahagia bisa bertemu Ibunya di hari Natal ini. Jadi, dia mengatakan satu hal yang paling masuk akal:

"Selamat Natal."

Kata-katanya sepertinya menyadarkan Lily. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mulai tersenyum.

"Merlin, Ivan! Selamat Natal juga, Ah! Masuklah, di luar dingin," ujar Lily riang.

"Terima kasih," jawab Harry, nyengir. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah Lily, kediaman Evans tepatnya berukuran sedang di dalamnya. Beberapa lemari buku, sofa, dan TV kuno terdapat di ruang keluarga. Di dekat tempat yang sepertinya dapur, terdapat rak sepatu. Harry bingung sejenak kenapa rak sepatu diletakkan di sana. Ada dua pasang sepatu Bot. Dan sebuah Safety Helm di atas lemari. Di dinding berderet foto-foto. Harry dengan penasaran mendekat ke foto Lily muda, sepertinya berusia sepuluh atau sebelas tahun. Dia sedang duduk di tepi danau, dan meskipun orang biasa akan menganggap itu sebagai foto biasa, Harry mengetahui bahwa itu adalah foto Lily di tepi danau Hogwarts. Ibunya memasang foto ini di ruang tamu. Harry tertawa pelan.

"Um, Ivan?"

Harry menoleh. Lily sudah berdiri di sampingnya, mencoba melihat apa yang sedang ditertawakan Harry. Harry nyengir lagi, dan mengetuk-ngetuk pigura foto Lily tersebut. Lily melihatnya, dan pipinya memerah.

"Ya, itu fotoku saat kelas satu dulu. Itu foto pertama diriku yang kuambil di Hogwarts. Maaf, kalau tidak bagus," ujarnya pelan.

Harry memandangnya tak percaya. Kenapa Ibunya merendah. Harry nyengir, dan berkata, "Bagus kok."

"Lil, siapa yang datang?" seru seorang perempuan.

Harry dan Lily menoleh, dan melihat seorang perempuan berusia 40-an muncul dari balik lemari. Perempuan ini berambut merah pendek, yang sudah mulai dihiasi uban di sana-sini. Kemiripan wajahnya dengan Lily bisa dilihat. Mrs. Evans, _Nenekku_, pikir Harry. Dia memandang Harry, kemudian ke Lily.

"Ah, temanmu, Lil? Dari sekolah?" tanya Mrs. Evans riang.

"Ya, mum," jawab Lily.

"_Well_, kamu sama sekali tidak memberitahu kalau temanmu akan ada yang datang, Lil," ujar Mrs. Evans, memandang Lily dengan agak mengernyit. Harry memutuskan menjawab,

"Sebenarnya tidak direncanakan, Mrs. Evans. Saya hanya mampir," ujar Harry.

"Oh, begitu. Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Mrs. Evans.

"Saya menginap di rumah teman di London," jawab Harry. Kenapa Mrs. Evans menayanyakan rumahnya?

Namun dia melihat Lily memerah lagi, dan Mrs. Evans menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun mata birunya menari-nari geli. Aaah, ya, ya, pikir Harry. Aku tahu maksudnya ini. Ew, menyebalkan. Kalau saja aku bisa mengaku 'AKU CUCUMU!' ke Mrs. Evans, pikir Harry. Namun dia tahu bahwa itu akan membuatnya terkena serangan jantung, atau akan membuat petugas dari rumah sakit jiwa terdekat menjemputnya secara paksa. Jadi Harry memutuskan tersenyum saja.

"_Well_, kamu 'sekedar mampir' dari London ke sini, untuk bertemu Lily? Wah, kejutan sekali," ujar Mrs. Evans. Gaya sarkastiknya gila-gilaan, digabung dengan nada gelinya, hasilnya Harry agak sakit perut. "Nah, mumpung kamu di sini, kenapa tidak ikut makan-makan bersama kami siang ini? Kami membeli kalkun, dan akan mengundang beberapa saudara siang ini, um, siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Ivan Tesla, Mrs. Evans," jawab Harry.

"Ivan, hmmm…. Lily, jadi ini _cowok_ yang kamu sebutkan di suratmu, ya. Hmmm," gumam Mrs. Evans.

"Mum, _ini _temanku. Dan _dia sudah_ punya pacar, mum," ujar Lily kesal, menegaskan kata-katanya dib again tertulis miring.

Mrs. Evans tampak sangat kaget. "Benarkah?" tanyanya. Namun kekagetannya terhapus sedetik kemudian, digantikan ekspresi senyum lagi. "_Well_, kita tidak tahu kedepannya seperti apa kan?" ujarnya.

Harry dan Lily memutar bola matanya terang-terangan. Kenapa banyak orang beranggapan dia dan IBUNYA ada apa-apa? Oh, kalau saja dia bisa meneriakkan kebenaran pada mereka semua….

"Um, ya, mum. Ivan, ayo," ujar Lily, menarik lengan Harry dan membawanya.

Harry sejenak melihat Mr. Evans, seorang pria usia 30-an, sedang menonton yang sepertinya merupakan film tahun 70-an di TV. Harry baru mau menyapanya, namun Lily terus menariknya, menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. Mereka baru berhenti ketika mereka mencapai kamar tidur, yang bercat hijau muda bernuansa daun. Lemari buku penuh buku terdapat di samping jendela, penuh buku tebal. Harry melihat juga ada meja belajar, tas sekolah, dan sesuatu yang Harry kenal sebagai koper Lily.

Lily duduk di tempat tidurnya, dan mengeluh. Harry berdiri saja, memandangi kamar tidur Lily. Ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke tempat Lily, Ibunya. Lily memiliki selera tentang buku tebal-tebal, dan warna-warna kalem namun cerah. Hijau. Kontras dengan rambut merahnya.

"Sori, tapi kamu datang di waktu yang sangat tidak pas, Ivan," ujar Lily, berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry.

"Saat kamu datang Ibuku sedang membombardirku tentang kehidupan sekolahku, terutama hadiah-hadiah natal yang kuterima. Dari Sev, Frank, Mark, Alice, dan Mary. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Mum penasaran akan kehidupan _cinta_ku dan menanyakan soal cowok-cowok di sekolah. Kalau aku tidak mengerti, aku akan menyangka Mum yang naksir sama mereka," tuturnya.

Harry tertawa. Dia menarik kursi meja belajar Lily, dan menariknya ke samping tempat tidur Lily. Dia duduk di situ menghadap Lily yang masih berbaring, "Kuanggap kamu sama sekali tidak menyukai ditanya-tanyai seperti itu?" tanya Harry.

"Yup! Dan untung saja aku sudah buru-buru menyimpan hadiah dari Potter sebelum Ibuku menemukannya. Kalau dia melihatnya, Ugh, gawat lah!" ujar Lily.

Harry entah kenapa tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumannya. Ibunya berotak Hermione, bertemper sependek Ron, dan dari lubuk hati sebenarnya baik. Kalau Ibunya tidak baik, dia pasti sudah membuang hadiah dari James, orang yang 'katanya' dibencinya.

"Apa memangnya yang dia berikan padamu?"

Dengan pertanyaan ini, Lily membelalak dan duduk. Harry tahu bahwa dia belum membukanya. Mungkin Harry bisa men-support James di sini. Dia bisa mengatakan bahwa hadiah itu bagus, keren, apa saja yang bisa mempromosikan ayahnya.

"Aku belum membukanya," jawab Lily.

"Kenapa belum?"

Lily menggigit bibirnya. Ada apa? Namun dia merubah ekspresinya menjadi mengernyit. Harry tidak mengerti.

"Semakin tahun semakin parah," ujar Lily.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," jawabnya. Namun dia bergerak ke tepi tempat tidurnya, dan menarik, dari kolong tempat tidur, kotak kado berhiaskan Snitch yang terbang menarik kereta Sinterklas. Bungkusnya saja sudah bisa membongkar gila-gilaan akan keberadaan penyihir. James sepertinya tidak pernah mengambil pusing mengenai tindak keamanan. Lily meletakkan kotak itu di depannya, dan beberapa detik mereka berdua hanya memandangi kotak itu.

"_Well_, bukalah?" usul Harry.

Dan dia membuka kotak itu perlahan-lahan. Dan isinya adalah sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua. Lily memandangnya curiga. Harry menatapnya. Lalu Lily membukanya. Harry melongok untuk melihat isinya.

Lily menarik keluar sesuatu yang sepertinya rantai emas. Rantainya kecil-kecil, namun panjang, membentuk lingkaran bersambung, dan di tengah-tengahnya terdapat semacam bandul bertuliskan –

Harry tak bisa menahan diri, dia meledak tertawa. Keras-keras. Lily hanya memandangi kalung tersebut dengan horor, ngeri.

Harry pernah melihat kalung seperti ini, sama persis, bahkan kalau dia mengingat lagi, bahkan kotak biru tuanya pun sama. Kalung ini terbuat dari emas, rantai emasnya terjalin indah, meskipun agak besar-besar, dan di tengah-tengahnya, tempat biasanya ada bandul, ada tulisan besar-besar, jelas sekali, _My Sweetheart_. Persis, sama persis dengan kalung yang diberikan Lavender ke Ron sebagai hadiah Natal, tahun 1996. Harry tak bisa menahan tawanya, kepersisannya benar-benar menggelikan. Lily bahkan memasang ekspresi yang sama persis dengan Ron. Harry terbungkuk-bungkuk, menelungkup di kasur Lily.

Lily akhirnya berhasil bernafas juga, karena dia menarik nafas beberapa kali seperti orang habis Asma, dan berkata, "Dia-dia pikir aku akan mau me-memakai? Dia-"

"Sebentar," ujar Harry di sela-sela tawanya, "Apakah kamu pernah keceplosan ngomong ingin jalan-jalan keliling sekolah dengan tulisan _My Sweetheart_ tergantung di dadamu?" tanya Harry. Dia juga sudah menanyakan hal yang sama ke Ron. Mengingatnya lagi membuatnya geli.

_THUMP!_

Sebuah bantal mendarat di atas kepala Harry. Harry bangun buru-buru, kembali ke tempat duduknya. Harry melihat Lily, yang wajahnya semakin pucat, dia memasukkan kalung itu ke kotak, dan mendorongnya ke kolong tempat tidur lagi. Harry tersenyum, mengangkat alisnya. _Thanks Dad, kau membuatku tertawa hari ini_, pikir Harry.

"Ivan, jangan, pernah, beritahu, siapapun, tentang, ini," ujar Lily pelan, tiap kata ditekankannya. Harry melakukan gerakan hormat militer sambil duduk, menjawab, "Yes, sir!"

Lily menggeleng. Harry masih nyengir saja, memandanginya. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu. "Kamu menceritakan padaku kepada orang tuamu?" tanya Harry.

Lily akhirnya menghentikan gelengannya dan menatap Harry. "Ya, begitulah."

"Apa saja yang kamu ceritakan?" tanya Harry.

Lily duduk bersila di kasurnya, memberi isyarat agar Harry duduk di kasurnya juga. Harry mematuhi.

"Kamu murid pindahan dari Durmstrang, sekolah sihir lain. Kamu masuk Gryffindor, dan cepat akrab dengan siapapun-"

"-Kecuali kamu. Hari pertama dan kamu sudah mau membunuhku," ujar Harry geli.

"-Ya, Oke, maaf. Aku Bad Mood, dan aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya melampiaskannya padamu. Sori, Oke?"

"Tentu saja," ujar Harry riang, mengulurkan tangannya. Mereka bersalaman.

"Sampai di mana tadi?"

"Bagian tentang aku cepat akrab dengan siapapun," jawab Harry.

"Oh yeah. Kamu Gryffindor, namun sangat berbeda dengan para Marauders. Kamu tidak berkeliling menjahili banyak orang, kamu jenius, brilian, namun tidak sombong. Kamu hanya merendah kalau dipuji, kamu berbeda denga Gryffindor kebanyakan. Kamu tidak ragu ragu berjalan menyeberang Aula untuk duduk di meja Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, bahkan Slytherin, bersama Sev," tutur Lily.

Harry membelalak. "Kamu memberitahu semua pujian untukku?" goda Harry.

"Tidak, dan tidak, tapi, yah.." Lily menghela nafas, "Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mempunyai teman Gryffindor laki-laki yang seangkatan denganku. Benar, aku sering berbicara dengan Remus, namun itu semata-mata soal pelajaran, soal Prefek, aku tak pernah punya teman laki-laki secara normal, sebenarnya. Paling dekat denganku adalah Sev, namun jujur saja, sejak si Penyihir Hitam ini muncul –"

"-Voldemort?"

"-Ya, Voldemort muncul, anak-anak Slytherin mulai bertingkah aneh, dan termasuk Sev. Memang, dia masih baik padaku, namun ada yang berbeda…" ujar Lily, matanya kosong sesaat. Jadi anak-anak Slytherin sudah membicarakan Voldemort, dan tentang bergabung…

"Alice dan Mary sudah mempunyai cowok sendiri-sendiri, dan kupikir sejak saat itu aku merasa-Yah, agak kesepian. Aku memang masih mengobrol dan bersama-sama dengan mereka, namun ada tambahan Frank dan Mark. Semuanya tidak terasa seperti dulu lagi," Lily menghela nafas. "Kemudian, kamu muncul, dan kamu baik, pintar, dan tidak cari masalah. Kamu-jangan gede kepala-tampan, ya-"

"Hah?" tanya Harry, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan bilang tidak ada orang yang pernah mengatakan itu!"

"Jean mengatakannya sekali dua kali, tapi jarang juga," kata Harry geli.

"Oke, harusnya kamu dengar apa yang dikatakan murid-murid kelas tiga, empat, enam, dan tujuh. Ada rombongan yang bertekad untuk mengajakmu ke Hogsmeade. Dengar," ujar Lily tak sabar, "Kamu sangat mirip dengan James, kecuali rambutmu lebih rapi dan agak kecokelatan. Kamu pendiam, jarang berbicara kecuali diajak, tapi kalau sudah berbicara, kamu menyenangkan. Banyak sekali yang sudah bertekuk lutut."

"Jangan bilang kamu termasuk juga?" ujar Harry, menggoda Ibunya. Dia merasa geli sekali di sini.

"Stop! Tidak! Dan Tidak! Please…. Aku sudah agak muak soal naksir-naksiran teman-temanku dan urusan hormon! Sungguh tidak dewasa… kekanak-kanakan!" seru Lily. Harry mengangkat tangan kanannya dalam tanda damai.

"Oke, jadi intinya kamu _perfect_ figur sebagai seorang anak Gryffindor, sebagai teman yang baik. Aku akui aku senang saat kamu menyatakan sebagai teman, hari Minggu itu. Aku senang, sangat senang…" ujar Lily pelan. Dia tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan, "_Well_, jadi sepertinya aku kebablasan ceritanya ke Mum dan Dad, jadinya Mum, sebagai Mum, bersikap begitu deh."

"Terutama padaku?"

"Terutama pada_ku_. Harusnya kamu melihat wajahnya saat mengetahui bahwa aku belum punya pacar. Seolah itu pelanggaran hukum," kata Lily.

Harry menggeleng-geleng. Lalu dia teringat soal pacar. James! Dad! "Kenapa kamu tidak menerima saja James? Tak bisakah kamu lihat dia benar-benar cinta kamu?"

"HA!" serunya keras-keras, Harry sampai meringis. "Kayak itu mungkin saja. Dia cuma terus-menerus mengerjai dan mengejekku sejak kelas tiga!"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

Dan Lily bercerita tentang kejelekan James, panjang, lebar, tinggi. Harry makin lama makin meringis. Namun dia menikmati mendengarkan Ibunya berbicara terus, dia senang. Sangat menyenangkan dan membahagiakan untuknya, sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa sejak dia masuk kamar Ibunya, senyuman di wajahnya tidak hilang, bahkan saat dia meringis mendengar Lily mengatai James sensor karena James telah meledakkan bom bau di kuali Snape.

Harry mengangkat tangan menyerah, memohon Lily berhenti. Saat Lily belum berhenti berceloteh juga, Harry mengangkat tangannya ke telinganya, menutupnya, dan memejamkan mata. Hal yang membuatnya dihadiahi hantaman bantal lagi.

"OW!" seru Harry, meraba hidungnya. "Apa-apaan sih?"

"Kamu sendiri yang menanya tentang kenapa aku berpikir _begitu_!"

"_Begitu _maksudku, tentang _James terus-menerus mengerjai dan mengejekmu_. Aku tidak meminta sejarah semua keonaran James, Lily," ujar Harry.

"Oke, sudahlah, aku capek, mari buang topik tentang James, oke?"

"Oke, Lily," jawab Harry pelan, menurunkan tangannya. Sepertinya sudah aman. Bahaya bantal sudah tidak ada.

Lily berbaring lagi, mencengkeram bantalnya dan mukanya memerah karena marah. Sepertinya membawa nama James berbahaya dan berefek buruk untuk kesehatannya. Harry mencengkeram bantal di sampingnya, siap-siap akan serangan bantal lagi.

Harry memandang ke sebelah kanannya, ke pintu kecil yang tampaknya mengarah ke kamar mandi.

"Um, mana Petunia?" tanya Harry.

"Dia pergi tadi pagi bersama Vernon, katanya mau jalan-jalan. Dia akan kembali nanti siang, Vernon diundang makan kalkun juga," jawab Lily, masih berbaring. Harry mengangguk. _Well_, sepertinya basa-basi selesai. Tapi Harry merasa masih ingin di sini, jadi Harry melakukan satu hal yang tersisa di kepalanya, yang kira-kira bisa memperlama dirinya di sini. Dia meraih tas punggungnya di kursi, dan mengeluarkan dua kotak hadiah dari dalamnya. Kedua kotak tersebut jelas lebih besar dari tas, namun Lily tampaknya tak menyadarinya. Dia masih menatap langit-langit. Harry meletakkan keduanya di tempat tidur, dan berkata lagi, "Mat Natal."

Lily mendongak, dan melihat dua kotak di kasurnya, dia buru-buru bangun dan duduk. Dia memandang kotak pertama, yang berbunyi '_Dari Ivan dan Jean'_ dan yang kedua, '_Dari Ivan_'. Lily memandang Harry, mengangkat alisnya.

"Kupikir aku akan meninggalkan cara lama, dan memilih datang sendiri untuk menyerahkan hadiah ke sini," ujar Harry.

Lily menatap kedua kotak tersebut dan Harry bergantian, dan berkata pelan, "Aku lupa membelikanmu hadiah natal."

"Kuanggap kalkun nanti sebagai hadiah natal," ujar Harry.

Lily akhirnya mulai tersenyum perlahan, dan Harry nyengir. Dia menunjuk kotak yang lebih besar, dan berkata, "Kujamin itu bukan kalung seperti James."

Lily cemberut. Harry tertawa. Lalu, Lily membuka kotak tersebut. Dia menarik keluar tas sekolah berwarna hitam dengan corak biru, dan memeriksanya.

"Terima kasih."

"Bukalah," tambah Harry.

Lily membuka ristletig tas tersebut, dan mengeluarkan dua buku. Yang pertama _Mantra Praktis_ dan yang kedua _Arithmancy dan Pythagoras_. Harry tahu Hermione pasti membelikan buku pelajaran. Apa lagi? Haha. Lily membuka kedua buku tersebut, dan mulai membacanya, membalik-balik halamannya. Jelas dia merasa buku tersebut bagus, karena dia tersenyum, dan berkata, "Makasih. Tolong sampaikan makasihku untuk Jean juga, ya."

"Aye," jawab Harry.

Lily memasukkan buku berat tersebut ke tas kembali, dan mengangkat tasnya dari kasur, menaruhnya di lantai. Namun, dia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu, karena dia mengambil tas tersebut lagi, mengangkatnya.

"Mantra peringan?" tanya Lily, mengangkat alisnya.

"Hehe," jawab Harry. "Juga mantra perluasan tak-terlihat."

Lily membuka ristletingnya lagi, dan melongok ke dalamnya. Memang, di dalam sana terdapat ruangan untuk buku sangat luas, kira-kira cukup untuk seluruh lemari bukunya.

"Kamu bisa membawa sebanyak mungkin buku di sini, dan tak akan merasa berat," ujar Harry. "Ini rahasianya aku dan Jean tak pernah ketinggalan buku pelajaran."

Lily membelalak, dan berkata, "Aku tak percaya aku tak pernah memikirkan hal itu." Harry nyengir.

Lily meletakkan tasnya di lantai, dan membereskan kertas dan kotak bekas tas tersebut, menaruhnya di sisi kiri tempat tidur. Lalu dia menatap Harry lagi, dan Harry menunjuk ke kotak kecil di kasurnya.

"Masih ada satu lagi, Lily," ujar Harry.

"Kamu memberiku dua?"

"Anggap saja ini hadiah pribadi, tadi itu hadiah patungan," kata Harry, nyengir.

Lily tersenyum, dan membuka kertas pembungkusnya, dan membuka kotak hitam di dalamnya. Lily menganga sedikit.

Sebuah patung es, yang terasa dingin di tangannya. Patung tersebut seukuran telapak tangan Lily, dan berbentuk rusa betina. Patung tersebut sangat jernih dan bening, kalau saja tidak terasa dingin, dia akan mengira bahwa itu adalah Kristal. Miniatur rusa betina tersebut mendadak bergerak, menggoyangkan kaki-kakinya, dan melompat pelan. Lalu, berjalan sepanjang telapak tangan Lily, dan mendongak menatapnya. Lily merasa patung tersebut seperti mengeluarkan asap, seolah es tersebut menguap perlahan. Bukan mencair, tapi menguap.

"Ini?"

"Aku membuatnya. Trik-trik sederhana. Mantra pembentuk, mantra pembeku, mantra animasi, dan mantra efek dan pemutar. Uap tersebut trik yang kupelajari dari-um-buku, dimana es nya kubuat untuk tidak mencair, melainkan langsung menjadi uap setiap detiknya dengan jumlah tertentu. Lalu, uap-uap air tersebut kusihir agar selalu kembali ke dalam es ini," jelas Harry.

Lily melihat lagi ke patung es tersebut. Rusa betina itu melompat turun dari lengannya, dan mulai berlari-lari kecil di tempat tidur. Uap airnya makin terlihat saat dia terkena cahaya lampu, dan Lily berani bersumpah bahwa sejenak patung es tersebut bercahaya perak. _Patronus_, pikirnya. Wujudnya sangat mirip dengan patronus super mini. Dan, sepertinya begitu. Lily merasakan perasaan aneh melihat rusa ini, yang masih berjalan-jalan pelan di kasurnya, sesekali terserimpet di lipatan _bedcover_, namun setiap terjadi, langsung melompat dan berlarian lagi. Lily perlahan tersenyum, tersenyum senang menatap rusa tersebut. Untuk seseorang membuat hadiah seperti ini dengan tangan dan sihirnya sendiri…

Lily menatap Harry, dan berkata sederhana, "Thanks."

"_You're welcome_."

Mereka memandangi rusa betina perak tersebut berlarian keliling kasur, mencoba memanjat kaki mereka berdua. Mereka tertawa kecil setiap kali rusa tersebut melakukannya.

**.**

Harry dan Lily turun ke bawah beberapa puluh menit kemudian. Mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu mengobrol di kamar Lily. Harry sudah memberitahu Lily mengenai kabar Mr. Carrol, dan dia mengatakan sebisa mungkin akan datang menjenguk. Saat mereka turun, di bawah sudah ada Petunia remaja dan Vernon remaja. Mereka berdua menatap Harry dengan penuh rasa tidak suka, meskipun Harry perhatikan Vernon menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu juga. Vernon remaja sangat berbeda dengan Dudley. Dulu Harry sering memikirkan Vernon muda seperti Dudley, berukuran tambun dan raksasa. Namun Vernon di depannya berambut pendek ala tentara, berbadan tegap, dan tidak gemuk, melainkan gempal. Potongannya mengingatkan Harry akan atlit Binaragawan. Dia belum berkumis, dan rambutnya pirang.

Mereka makan bersama, dan menikmati semua makanan hingga tulang terakhir. Harry, setelah sedikit usaha, berhasil mengobrol dengan beradab bersama Vernon. Vernon menceritakan bahwa dia berasal dari Smeltings, bahwa dia merupakan atlit tinju di sekolahnya, dan sudah ikut kejuaraan daerah. Vernon memang menunjukkan tanda-tanda kekerasan, namun dia menyalurkannya dengan baik. Harry melihat bahwa Vernon tidak makan dengan liar seperti Dudley, dia 'menjaga dietnya'. Dia mengatakan akan ada pertandingan di bulan Januari, yang mana Petunia sudah berjanji sepenuh hati untuk menontonnya. Melihat Petunia dan Vernon remaja bermesraan di sini benar-benar mengusik hati Harry. Petunia dan Vernon jelas mencintai satu sama lain, sesuatu yang tampaknya disenangi oleh Mr. Evans.

Petunia bersikap dingin terhadap Harry serta Lily. Harry tidak memedulikannya, dia sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk. Mrs. Evans sangat menyenangkan, senantiasa mencairkan suasana. Terutama ketika dia mengumumkan bahwa dia telah menemukan lagi katalog gaun pengantin yang dia cari sepanjang pagi. Apalagi, dia juga terang-terangan memberikan saran bahwa gaun ini cocok untuk Petunia, dan jas ini untuk Vernon; lalu ini untuk Harry, lalu ini untuk Lily. Sesuatu yang membuat mereka semua memerah dan (dalam hal ini Harry) tersedak. Kenapa Mrs. Evans begitu _kepenginnya_ anak-anaknya menikah? Dasar. Mr. Evans, yang menepuk-nepuk punggung Harry, memberinya pandangan 'Harap maklum.' Harry menggeleng-geleng. Mereka menghabiskan siang hari dengan berkaraoke kecil-kecilan. Mr. Evans dan Vernon rupanya merupakan duet terparah, mereka sangat fals, namun mereka bernyanyi dengan semangat. Harry tertawa dan bertepuk tangan bersama yang lain menonton mereka. Lagipula, tidak setiap hari kamu mendengar lagu _Rolling Stones_ dinyanyikan oleh pamanmu dan kakekmu.

Bagaimanapun juga, akhirnya sore hari tiba. Berdasar saran Mrs. Evans, mereka semua berfoto di depan pohon natal di ruang keluarga. Lalu mereka foto sendiri-sendiri, berdua-berdua, bertiga, sampai foto-foto kekanak-kanakan. Vernon pulang lebih dulu, dia menuju terminal bus terdekat, ditemani Petunia. Harry akan pulang dengan ber-Apparate, sesuatu yang membuat Lily membelalak lagi ("Kau belum tujuh belas tahun!"), dan membuat Mr. dan Mrs. Evans mengangguk mengerti. Karena Harry bisa ber-Apparate bahkan dari ruang keluarga langsung ke jalanan di depan St. Mungo, jadi Harry berlama-lama sedikit.

Pukul empat sore, Harry berjalan ke taman bermain yang tadi dilihatnya, ditemani Lily. Mereka mengobrol ringan sepanjang jalan. Lily lebih banyak berceloteh daripada Harry, jadi Harry memosisikan diri sebagai pendengar dan anak yang baik, mendengarkan semuanya.

Mereka duduk di dua ayunan di taman bermain tersebut. Lily mengayunkan ayunannya sedikit, dan maju mundur. Harry menontonnya.

"Thanks," gumam Lily.

"Apa?"

"Hari ini hari natal yang paling meriah bagiku. Trims," ujar Lily pelan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah setiap tahun kamu natal bersama keluarga?"

"Yup, tapi dengan Petunia yang dingin denganku, dan kedua orang tuaku yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tidak setiap tahun menyenangkan," ujar Lily.

Harry menatapnya. Kemudian dia menjawab, "Juga berkat Vernon. Dia pria yang baik. Sepertinya dia bergaul dengan baik bersama ayahmu."

Lily tertawa. "Ya, benar. Dia baik, sopan, pendiam, namun bisa jadi sangat ramai kalau sudah menyangkut topik-topik tersebut. Misalnya nyanyi, latihan otot, tinju, dan… kerja. Dia orang yang rajin, pekerja keras. Dia bekerja di pabrik setiap liburan. Tahun depan dia berencana masuk Universitas bidang Teknik. Tuney mencintainya, dan Vernon bisa membuatnya bahagia," ujarnya. Dia memandang tanah.

"Kenapa kakakmu tidak menyukaimu?Dia dingin sekali kepadamu."

"Dia tidak suka aku penyihir. Dia ingin juga. Dia iri, sebenarnya," jawab Lily, menghela nafas. Harry diam. Dia juga sudah tahu ini, tapi dia ingin mendengarnya dari Lily… dan merasa sangat menyakitkan. Iri hati. Hal yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan persaudaraan, keluarga, persahabatan.. _Ron_..

"Maaf," kata Harry. Lily mengangkat bahunya.

"Tak masalah. Itu sudah terjadi sejak lama. Di… tempat ini, sebenarnya," kata Lily, menerawang taman bermain tersebut. Papan jungkat-jungkit di sisi lain taman dimainkan oleh anak-anak kecil, dengan orang tua mereka mengawasi dengan was-was, beberapa ikut tertawa. Beberapa orang tua duduk di tanah, bermain dengan anak mereka yang masih bayi. Beberapa anak sudah memulai perang salju. Natal membuat tempat ini sangat ramai, sangat berbeda dengan yang dia lihat dulu.

Harry tidak yakin Lily akan menceritakan mengenai pertemuannya dengan Snape di sini. Dan Lily tampaknya juga tidak mau bercerita. Harry melihatnya menoleh ke Pabrik di kejauhan. Spinner's End. Rumah di dekat sungai. Rumah Snape.

"Aku merindukan Sev," katanya. Harry mengangguk pelan, lalu menatapnya. Lily menatapnya juga.

"Aku merindukan Sev, temanku Sev. Sev yang sekarang makin dingin, makin jauh dariku, terutama dua bulan terakhir ini, sejak semakin bertambahnya berita-berita mengenai Pelahap Maut, Voldemort… di koran-koran. Kadang aku khawatir dia akan sama seperti Slytherin lainnya, berencana untuk bergabung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan…" tutur Lily.

Harry mengangguk lagi. Lily jelas merindukan sahabatnya yang dulu, teman dari dunia sihirnya yang pertama. Tak peduli berapa banyak teman baru yang kau temukan, sahabat pertama, teman pertama pastilah akan sulit untuk dihilangkan dari pikiranmu… Harry sudah pernah mengalaminya, dan merasakan sakitnya kehilangan, tersiksa dalam waktu yang lama.

Harry menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih pundak Lily. Dia meremasnya sedikit, dan berkata, "Jangan khawatir. Dia akan kembali seperti dulu, Lily. Dia sahabatmu, dia cuma sedang …. Ah. Masa memberontak, remaja lah" Lily mendengus. Dan Harry terkekeh.

Setelah Harry mengalahkan Voldemort, tidak akan ada Pangeran Kegelapan, Pelahap Maut… tidak akan ada. Lily akan mendapatkan sahabatnya kembali. Peter tak perlu mengkhianati sahabatnya. Alice dan Frank akan membesarkan Neville. Semuanya akan lebih baik. Dan dia akan melakukannya, ya, secepat mungkin. Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Harry dan Hermione akan pergi. Dunia ini akan menjadi lebih bahagia…

Lily tersenyum menatap Harry, dan Harry melihat matanya mulai berair.

"Maaf, Ivan. Aku hanya-rasanya setiap hari aku semakin kesepian," ujarnya. "Pertama Alice dan Mary… kemudian Sev…. Kemudian Mum…

"Mum mengidap kanker," ujar Lily, menatap tanah. Harry memandangnya.

"Dokter mengatakan persentasenya masih lumayan, dan bisa memberi terapi perlahan, namun tidak menghentikannya. Tidak bisa. Aku selalu kembali ke Hogwarts setiap tahun dengan harapan akan bisa bertemu Mum lagi di liburan. Aku ingin agar setidaknya ada di sampingnya di saat-saat akhir. Mum sendiri selalu bersikap riang, memberitahu semuanya baik-baik saja… namun-" Lily tercekat sedikit, lalu tertawa sedih.

"Mum hanya ingin melihat kami menikah, setidaknya sebelum dia pergi," ujar Lily. "Makanya dia terus-menerus mendesakku soal pacar, soal itulah," Lily mengayunkan tangannya bergaya frustasi. Dia tidak ingin tampak lemah di depan temannya. Harry mengangguk saja.

Dia berdiri, dan berkata, "Aku akan kembali ke St. Mungo, sudah sore, aku berjanji pada Jean akan kembali sebelum jam lima."

Lily mengangguk, dan Harry mengulurkan tangan, membantu menariknya berdiri. Mereka berjalan ke balik semak-semak, Harry mencari tempat untuk Apparate. Mereka sampai di tepi sungai, yang sepi, tidak ada orang. Harry berbalik menghadap Lily. Lily tersenyum.

"_Well_, sampai jumpa di Hogwarts, kalau begitu," kata Harry.

Lily mengangguk, dan memeluk singkat Harry. Harry sebenarnya masih ingin dalam pelukan Ibunya lebih lama lagi, namun tahu bahwa Lily di sini mungkin tidak memikirkan hal yang sama mengenai ini. Jadi dia nyengir, berdeham, dan berkata, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

Lily berkata, "Terima aksih sudah mendengarkanku, Ivan. Kamu teman yang baik."

Harry mengangguk, dan berkata, "Sudah tugasku." Lily mendengus.

"Bye," kata Harry, melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye," jawab Lily, melambai juga.

Harry berputar di tempat, merasakan sensasi Apparate, dan muncul di depan gedung St. Mungo. Dia berdiri saja di trotoar bersalju, tidak masuk.

Dia membiarkan seluruh emosi, kesedihan, kebahagiaan, semuanya mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan Occlumency nya untuk menenangkan diri. Dia sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan hal ini dengan bebas, sudah lama… sekali. Bahkan saat kecil, saat sekolah, saat di Hogwarts, tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini.

"_I love you,_ Mum," ujar Harry.

Setetes air mata mengalir, dan jatuh di salju di samping kaki Harry.

* * *

**.  
**

'Italia' pikir Harry.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hermione. Mereka duduk di kafetaria di St. Mungo.

"Baik. Lancar sekali. Aku bertemu paman dan bibiku."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana mereka?"

"Vernon tidak seperti Dudley yang tambun gila-gilaan. Dan Petunia dingin, tapi tidak sengit."

"_Well_, kupikir itu bagus. Lalu?"

"Aku mengobrol banyak dengan Lily. Aku juga akrab dengan Kakek nenekku, yang seperti orang lain, menganggap kami ada apa-apa."

Hermione terkikik. "Kalau saja aku tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, mungkin aku juga akan cemburu, Harry."

"Oh, diamlah." Harry mengangkat tangannya, dan memainkan kepang tunggal rambut Hermione, yang menjulur panjang. "Kamu sudah memakai cerminnya?"

"Ya, sudah. Terima kasih, Harry!" ujar Hermione ceria.

"Hum. Tidak sebanding dengan _Silver Arrow_ baru tapinya."

Hermione nyengir. Harry tersenyum, dan berkata, "Cukup untukku. Bagaimana dengan kamu?"

"Mum juga bersenang-senang. Dia merayakan natalnya di rumah. Ayahku juga datang ke rumahnya," ujar Hermione.

"Kamu memberikan hadiah natalnya?"

"Ya, tapi tidak sepertimu, aku tidak bisa muncul begitu saja, kan? Mum bahkan tidak mengenalku. Jadinya aku taruh saja hadiahnya di kotak pos rumahnya."

Harry mengangguk pelan. Lalu mereka berdua bertukar cerita tentang di rumah Ibu mereka masing-masing, dan apa saja yang terjadi, pembicaraan mereka, semuanya. Saat selesai sejam kemudian, Harry dan Hermione sudah berkaca-kaca, memikirkan keluarga mereka masing-masing, keluarga yang tidak akan pernah mereka miliki lagi. Hermione mendesah.

Harry menelan ludah, menguatkan diri, dan mengatakan hal yang sudah dia tekadkan sejak dia berdiri di depan St. Mungo tadi sore.

"Hermione…. Aku akan ke Ruangan Terkunci di Departemen Misteri, malam ini."

Hermione menatapnya diam. Lalu, dia mengangguk, dan berkata, "Aku ikut denganmu."

Harry mengangguk juga. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak mencegah sama sekali Hermione ikut dengannya.

* * *

**.**

Harry dan Hermione masuk dengan lancar melalui luncuran toilet yang mereka pernah lewati saat menyusup dengan menyamar tahun 1997. Mereka dengan cepat melakukan mantra penyamaran di sekujur tubuh mereka, tanpa minus sedikit pun. Mereka terus berpegangan tangan setelah mencapai Atrium Kementrian Sihir, agar tak terpisah.

Seorang penjaga di Atrium, dua orang penyihir paruh baya, mereka lumpuhkan dengan mantra penidur (bukan mantra bius) dan Hermione memodifikasi ingatannya. Mereka masuk dengan lancar, dan masuk ke lift. Perlu kira-kira lima menit untuk turun ke lantai Departemen Misteri. Jadi, Hermione memasang mantra pengusir di pintu lift di lantai atas. Tidak permanen, namun bisa diatur waktunya. Hermione memasangnya untuk sepuluh menit.

Harry tidak sempat mengagumi kerjaan Hermione, karena jantungnya deg-degan, berdetak kencang. Dia merasa persis seperti di tahun kelimanya, menyusup ke sini untuk menyelamatkan Sirius. Bedanya, sekarang tidak ada Pelahap Maut (sepertinya sih, pikir Harry).

Mereka mencapai lantai bawah, dan suara wanita di lift mengumumkan _Departemen Misteri_. Harry dan Hermione menghapus seluruh mantra penyamaran mereka, dan menatap satu sama lain. Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Harry malu mengakuinya, tapi dia juga sangat tegang. Mereka tidak membuat rencana sama sekali akan apa yang mereka lakukan setelah mencapai ruangan tersebut. Berbagai generasi telah menyelidiki misteri ruangan tersebut, dan gagal. Sedangkan mereka? Hanya dua remaja tanggung yang nekat, semata-mata ingin tahu.

Mereka berjalan sepanjang koridor gelap. Sampai ujung, menyiapkan tongkat, Harry mendorong pintu agar terbuka.

Mereka mencapai ruangan berbentuk lingkaran yang familiar. Banyak pintu-pintu di kanan-kirinya. Mereka berdua menyalakan ujung tongkat sihir mereka.

"Tunggu," kata Hermione, sebelum Harry menutup pintu. "_Flagrate_".

Hermione menggambar di udara, dan gambar tersebut muncul di pintu yang mau Harry tutup. Bunyinya 'EXIT' . Harry nyengir, dan Hermione tersenyum.

"Oke, sekarang, bagaimana mencarinya?" tanya Harry.

"_Well_, simpel. Ruangan itu senantiasa terkunci,kan? Kita cari saja ruangan yang terkunci."

"Oke," jawab Harry.

Dinding ruangan tersebut berputar. Harry dan Hermione menunggu sampai putarannya berhenti.

"Kita mulai?"

"Sama-sama," ujar Harry. Bergandengan tangan, Harry dan Hermione berjalan, mengacungkan tongkat sihir mereka ke tiap pintu. Pintu demi pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan jam-jam pasir, matahari (menerangi seluruh ruangan, sebelum mereka buru-buru menutupnya), tangki-tangki yang mereka tahu berisi otak, ruangan gelap, ruangan berklak-klik. Mereka melakukannya terus menerus, hingga di satu pintu, pintu tersebut tidak membuka.

Harry menoleh ke Hermione, yang mengangguk. Hermione menggambar _Flagrate_ di udara, dengan bunyi 'HERE' . Mereka melangkah mendekat ke pintu tersebut.

Harry mengangkat tangannya, bersama Hermione, ke pintu tersebut. Dalam jarak dua meter dari pintu tersebut, terdengar desisan. Desisan keras dari dalamnya. Lalu, mereka melihat dari celah pintu, tampak seleret cahaya putih dari dalam. Desisan lagi. Harry dan Hermione tidak takut. Mereka waspada.

Masih bergandengan, mereka menyentuh pintu tersebut.

Beberapa detik, beberapa menit.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi mereka belum mengalihkan pandangan. Mereka masih menempelkan tangan mereka di pintu hitam tersebut.

Akhirnya, terjadi sesuatu.

Pertama-tama terjadi bunyi CEKLEK dan derit keras. Kemudian, desisan yang seolah seperti desisan ular, atau api yang membakar. Kemudian sensasi kehangatan yang menjalari tangan mereka yang menyentuh pintu tersebut. Terakhir, seolah ada kebakaran, berkas-berkas asap berwarna keperakan mengalir dari sela-sela pintu. Asap tersebut memancarkan kesejukan.

Merasa yakin, Harry memegang pegangan pintu yang berbentuk bundar. Dia memutarnya. Dan mendorongnya, dan terbuka.

Asap perak sejuk dan hangat mengalir dalam jumlah besar, seolah seperti asap efek panggung yang pernah mereka lihat di Teater-Teater. Asap tersebut tidak membuat terbatuk dan mata perih, sebaliknya terasa sejuk dihirup, dan terasa hangat disentuh. Harry dan Hermione berjalan masuk, masih berpegangan tangan, menembus asap tersebut, berusaha mencari-cari isi ruangan tersebut. Kemudian, terdapat cahaya dari atas, cahaya berwarna putih, menerangi gelapnya ruangan tersebut.

Cahaya tersebut memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan bundar, besar sekali, bahkan lebih besar daripada ruangan sebelumnya maupun Atrium Kementrian. Mereka melangkah maju, menuju satu-satunya objek di tengah ruangan tersebut: Altar.

Sebuah Altar, dengan tangga, yang berbentuk lingkaran, seperti ruangan tersebut. Asap keperakan masih melayang-layang di atas lantai, sehingga Harry dan Hermione tidak dapat melihat lantainya, namun berkat cahaya putih dari atas, mereka bisa melihat objek di tengah ruangan tersebut, yang diletakkan dengan agung di atas altar:

Sebuah cermin.

Cermin terbesar yang pernah mereka lihat seumur hidup mereka, berdiri dengan tegak di tengah altar, cermin tersebut ramping, persegi, namun sangat tinggi, hingga ke atas ruangan, yang menyinari cahaya putih. Harry dan Hermione tidak dapat melihat ujungnya. Mereka terus berjalan, tidak mempedulikan sensasi air maupun sensasi tanah di bawah kaki mereka. Seolah mereka ditarik oleh sesuatu ke tengah ruangan tersebut, sesuatu yang sangat kuat. Namun mereka juga dapat merasakan bahwa hal yang mereka lakukan ini terasa benar, sangat benar. Seolah seluruh hidup mereka memang didedikasikan untuk hal ini. Ini bukan perasaan tenang, kalem, dan santai dari _Imperius_. Ini dari hati mereka sendiri.

Mereka mendaki tangga, dan mencapai di atas altar. Mereka menghadap cermin tersebut.

Harry dan Hermione memandang pantulan cermin tersebut.

Dan mereka memandang diri mereka.

Hanya saja bukan mereka yang ini, sama sekali berbeda….

Harry dan Hermione di cermin juga sama-sama memakai Sweater Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw mereka. Sama-sama dengan celana Jins dan sepatu tali mereka.

Harry di cermin melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hermione, lalu merangkulkannya di sekeliling bahu Hermione. Hermione di cermin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Harry.

Hermione di cermin mendekat ke Harry, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Harry. Harry di cermin tersenyum, dan mencium kepala Hermione. Hermione di cermin tersenyum.

Mereka sangat bahagia… Seluruh jejak Harry dan Hermione yang biasanya lenyap. Garis-garis wajah mereka memudar, kekerasan di mata mereka berdua juga lenyap. Mata Harry berwarna hijau cemerlang, sangat cemerlang, menari-nari penuh kebahagiaan. Mata Hermione berwarna cokelat hangat, memancarkan perasaan kehangatan yang luar biasa.

Seluruh kotoran, bekas darah, luka, hilang. Hermione dan Harry berangkulan mesra di cermin, sangat dekat, sangat bahagia. Wajah mereka dalam kehidupan yang bahagia, kehidupan yang bebas-Kegelapan, bebas akan beban-Takdir. Wajah mereka berdua yang penuh kemudaan, wajah remaja normal, wajah remaja yang tidak pernah menghadapi yang telah mereka hadapi. Gestur fisik sudah tak berarti sama sekali, mereka sudah kehabisan gestur fisik untuk menunjukkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain…

Wajah mereka yang hidup, dan penuh _cinta_.

Sumber cahaya di atas ruangan menyorot mereka berdua dengan cahaya putih terang benderang, kekuatan sangat dahsyat membasuh mereka berdua.

Kemudian kegelapan menyelimuti.

.


	16. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer :** All names, characters, places, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Electronic Arts, and many others. I don't own anything here, except the plot.

* * *

**Desember, 1997**

"_Di mana kita?" Harry bertanya, memandang berkeliling kerumunan pepohonan baru sementara Hernione membuka tas manik-maniknya dan menarik keluar pasak-pasak tenda._

"_Forest of Dean," katanya. "Aku pernah berkemah di hutan ini sekali, dengan ibu dan ayahku."_

_Di sini, salju juga menyelimuti semua pepohonan di sekitar mereka dan hawanya dingin menyengat, tetapi paling tidak mereka terlindungi dari angin. Mereka melewatkan hampir sepanjang hari di dalam tenda, meringkuk berdekatan agar hangat, dikelilingi beberapa nyala api biru terang yang Hermione sekarang sangat terampil membuatnya, dan bisa diambil dan dibawa-bawa dalam botol._

Harry dan Hermione duduk meringkuk berdekatan, menempelkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Api di botol memang membuat mereka berdua tetap hangat, namun ada satu hal yang tak bisa hindari: Hal yang sama yang selalu Ron keluhkan selama dia masih ikut bersama mereka. Suara perut mereka. Dan, ketika perut Hermione berbunyi lumayan keras beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Harry berbicara.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Kapan terakhir kali kita makan?"

Hermione terdiam, mengernyit, mencoba mencari tahu, menghitung hari. Terakhir mereka makan…

"Pagi hari natal, sebagai sarapan. Itu hari kita pergi ke Godric's Hollow," jawab Hermione.

Harry berpikir untuk mencari makan, untuk mengumpulkan jamur. Namun udara sangat dingin di luar. Tapi, itu tidak masalah. Yang perlu dilakukannya adalah memakai baju berlapis-lapis, pergi ke luar, mencari jamur… atau buah-buahan untuk dimakan oleh mereka berdua. Harry mencoba berdiri, namun ternyata Hermione dari tadi sudah merangkulnya, berpegangan ke badannya, mencari kehangatan.

"Hermione?"

"Harry? Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku berpikir untuk mencari makanan, jamur atau semacamnya di luar. Sori, tapi kamu jelas jauh lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku. Kamu lebih lapar," ujar Harry.

Hermione membuka mulutnya sedikit, lalu menutupnya. Dia berdeham. "Um, tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sori, tapi kamu sudah sangat kurus, kurang tidur dan kurang istirahat, Hermione-"

"-Tak apa-apa, Harry. Tak usah repot-repot. Anggap saja, anggap saja dietku berhasil," jawab Hermione, nyengir sedikit.

Usaha Hermione untuk melucu, dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu, dengan giginya yang gemetaran, dan kepada dirinya, kepada Harry Sialan Potter, yang telah bersikap tidak baik kepadanya sejak tongkatnya patah, membuat hati Harry serasa terbetot sakit sekali. Dengan satu kalimat Hermione tersebut, Harry hampir menangis, dia mengingat semua yang telah dilakukannya kepada Hermione. Dia meneriakinya, dingin padanya, marah padanya… semua hal yang tak pantas untuk dilakukannya. Benar-benar tanpa rasa terima kasih.

Harry kembali duduk di samping Hermione, memeluknya erat-erat. Hermione memeluknya balik, dan mereka berdiam di situ, begitu saja, saling berbagi kehangatan. Dan, ya, mereka merasakannya dari tubuh masing-masing, kehangatan yang tak dapat mereka jelaskan. Mereka berdiam seperti itu dalam waktu lama, sampai suara dari Hermione terdengar lagi. Kali ini, suara tersebut membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar, Hermione," kata Harry.

Hermione mengangguk di bahu Harry, dan Harry menarik diri dari pelukannya, dan memandang Hermione tepat di matanya. Dan ketika itulah sesuatu terjadi.

Hijau cemerlang bertemu cokelat hangat, dan mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Mereka berdua tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan mereka, seolah mereka terjebak dalam suatu siklus magnet. Mereka merasa seolah mata mereka melekat satu sama lain, mereka bahkan bisa saling melihat garis-garis di retina mereka, pupil mereka yang membesar.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan, namun mereka tak berhenti bergerak.

Ciuman pertama mereka berlangsung dengan ribuan kata. Manis, membahagiakan, hangat, dan singkat. Tidak lebih dari tiga detik bibir mereka bersentuhan, mereka memisahkan diri.

Hermione menatap Harry dengan mata lebar, sadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Harry juga sadar.

Segala bantahan, segala pemisah, segala hal yang memisahkan hubungan mereka berdua, menghilang. Bagaimanapun juga, _sahabat _tidak berciuman dengan perasaan ledakan kembang api.

Dan, Harry, menjadi orang tebal kepala, menggaruk kepalanya, dan tersenyum polos. "Um, apa tadi-kita-"

"-Berciuman?"

"-Ya, ya, itu. Apa itu benar?" tanya Harry.

"-Ya-aku tak bisa mengatakan ini benar, Harry. Tapi ini-_well_. Kita-kita-"

"-tak bisa melakukan ini sekarang," sambung Harry, menghela nafas. Dia memandang lantai. Tapi anehnya dia tidak merasa menyesal telah mencium Hermione. Hermione juga tidak merasa salah.

"Um… Kita perlu bicara…"

Suara itu lagi. Mereka berpandangan, dan meledak tertawa. Harry terbungkuk-bungkuk.

"Aku tak percaya kita bisa berciuman karena salah satu merasa lapar!" jerit Hermione histeris, tertawa-tawa sampai serak.

Harry terkekeh, dan nyengir lebar. Dia memandang Hermione, Hermione… sahabat_nya_…

Harry berdiri, dan berkata lagi ke Hermione, "Maaf, Hermione… kalau saja aku menyadari ini lebih awal. Kalau saja…"

Diam saja.

Harry tersenyum, dan ia merasa lega karena Hermione tersenyum juga. Dia keluar tenda.

Dia berhenti tepat di luar tenda, dan berbalik, menghadap tenda lagi. Dia memandangi tenda, dan berbisik, "Maafkan aku… Suatu saat nanti, setelah Voldemort beres. Aku pasti-aku pasti akan…"

Harry menelan ludah, memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak akan menangis di sini. Tidak, tidak boleh. Dia menarik nafas dalam, dan mulai berjalan.

**.**

Suara jeritan di kejauhan. Dari arahnya datang tadi. Dari arah tenda.

Harry membuang kantong penuh jamurnya, dan menarik keluar tongkat Hermione. Dia meninggalkan Hermione sendirian di tenda! Bodoh bodoh bodoh sekali! Harry berlari kembali dengan kecepatan tinggi, melewati pohon-pohon, rasanya tenda menjadi jauh sekali, dia yakin dia belum berjalan sejauh itu-

Dan dia tiba di tenda, untuk melihatnya sudah ambruk.

Dan di sekeliling tenda, berkumpul beberapa orang berjubah hitam, bertopeng tengkorak. Tidak sulit menebak siapa mereka. Karena satu orang yang sangat familiar bagi Harry.

"Voldemort…" ujar Harry menahan nafas.

Voldemort berpaling dan melihatnya. Dia menyeringai mengerikan, dan menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang bercabang. Harry tahu dia sedang sangat senang. Bekas lukanya meledak sangat menyakitkan, dan dia jatuh berlutut.

"Ah, Harry," ujar Voldemort dengan suara manis. "Ternyata ada kamu juga. Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Bersenggama dengan gadismu ini di tengah hutan?"

Harry menatapnya liar, lalu baru sadar akan hal yang jauh lebih penting.

"HARRY!"

"HERMIONE!" jerit Harry. Harry melihat ke samping Voldemort persis. Hermione tertahan di sebuah batang pohon, terikat seolah oleh sebuah kekuatan yang tak terlihat. Harry meronta maju, namun terhantam sebuah kutukan _Cruciatus_. Dia merasa seluruh rasa sakit, segalanya, menghunjam setiap inci tubuhnya. Dia sangat kesakitan, menggeliat, meronta… Dan bekas lukanya sakit, sangat sakit…

Teriakan Hermione mencapai telinganya, dan dia sadar lagi, sakit di kepalanya hilang, dan rasa sakit akan kutukan Cruciatus juga lenyap. Harry berusaha berdiri, namun dia ditendang – benar-benar ditendang – oleh salah satu Pelahap Maut. Pelahap Maut tersebut membuka topengnya, dan menggeram, memperlihatkan wajah pria dengan bekas luka, dengan jenggot dan rambut di wajahnya.

"Sabar, Greyback. Kamu benar-benar sudah melaksanakan tugas dengan baik kali ini. Kau benar-benar memberiku… Harry Potter," desis Voldemort. Greyback mundur, dan berlutut kepada Voldemort.

"Ah, ya… tentu saja aku akan memberimu hadiah. Setelah aku selesai dengan Potter… kau bisa memiliki gadis itu, Greyback. Aku tahu dia darah-lumpur, tapi dengan statusnya sebagai _gadis_ Potter… kupikir rasanya bagus untukmu, Greyback," ujar Voldemort. Greyback jelas girang, dia menggeram senang, dan melompat, mendarat di sebelah Hermione. Voldemort juga berjalan mendekati Hermione, meninggalkan Harry yang masih terkapar di tanah.

"Kau, darah-lumpur…heran aku. Semua pria Potter, sejak Charlus, selalu menikahi penyihir darah-lumpur. Aku tak tahu bagaimana selera mereka…" Voldemort mendesis, mengangkat tongkatnya dan membelaikannya dengan perlahan di wajah Hermione. Hermione meringis, kesakitan. Para Pelahap Maut tertawa.

"LEPASKAN DIA!" teriak Harry.

Para Pelahap Maut, plus Voldemort, menoleh. Harry berusaha berdiri, walaupun sepertinya rusuknya sudah patah, dan kakinya terkilir. Harry menyandar ke pohon, menatap Voldemort.

"Dia tidak ada urusannya dengan semua ini… LEPASKAN DIA! YANG KAU MAU AKU, KAN!"

"Luar biasa, Harry… kau mau menumbalkan dirimu demi dia? Kau, yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Sang Terpilih_, Rivalku… demi perempuan ini?"

Voldemort berdecak-decak, dan menggeleng-geleng pelan. Dia mengangkat tongkatnya lagi, mengacungkannya ke wajah Hermione.

"Menyedihkan… _Avada_ – "

"TIDAK! JANGAAAAN!"

Harry berlari, melompat, memegangi kaki Voldemort. Dia menangis, dia merintih, memohon meminta belas kasihan… Dia memohon agar Hermione dilepaskan, bagaimanapun juga…

"Bunuh aku.. Kumohon.. Kasihanilah… Jangan Hermione… Kumohon – Kumohon - akan kulakukan apa saja –"

"Harry…" sengal Hermione, "Harry, jangan – pergi – pergilah – "

"Kumohon…." Bisik Harry.

Voldemort menyeringai. Dan tertawa, tawa terbahak – bahak yang memenuhi seluruh hutan.

"Baiklah… Harry.. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Kilatan cahaya hijau, dan semuanya gelap.

.

-XXXXX-

.

Dia berbaring menelungkup, mendengarkan keheningan. Dia sama sekali sendirian. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Tak ada orang lain.

Seluruh inderanya mulai berfungsi. Dia berbaring di atas sesuatu yang agak bergelombang, dan agak keras.

Kemudian dia merasakan badannya, dan kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia telanjang. Ini entah bagaimana tidak mengganggunya, namun membuatnya ingin tahu. Dia membuka matanya. Dia bisa. Matanya masih ada, minus kacamata.

Dia berbaring di atas tanah, tanah berumput yang agak basah, seolah bekas hujan, atau salju. Dia dikelilingi kabut, seolah seperti kabut pagi hari biasa, namun berwarna cemerlang. Tanah tempatnya berbaring tidak hangat ataupun dingin, namun nyaman. Harry merasakan rerumputan di bawah tubuhnya. Dia bergerak, dan dia menyadari dia masih memiliki tangan, kaki, dan tubuh utuh. Dia duduk.

Dia ingin berpakaian. Dia merasa agak tidak nyaman duduk telanjang di atas rerumputan.

Dan mendadak kabut di depannya menipis, dan Harry melihat setumpuk sesuatu. Harry merangkak ke situ, dan melihat T-Shirt merah cerah, dan celana Jins, lengkap dengan celana dalamnya, dan sepatu plus kaus kakinya sehari-hari. Bajunya bersih, nyaman, halus. Harry tidak berpikir bagaimana bisa baju tersebut muncul. Dia memakai semuanya dalam posisi duduk.

Kemudian, setelah duduk beberapa lama, dia mencoba berdiri. Berhasil.

Dia berdiri dengan agak canggung, seolah baru pertama kali. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyandar di sesuatu yang keras dan bertekstur. Pohon.

Harry memandang berkeliling, dan semakin banyak yang dilihatnya. Tanah hutan yang tertutup salju tipis, pohon-pohon seperti pinus… Kemudian rerumputan hijau jernih di bawah salju. Dia memandang ke atas, dan melihat matahari bersinar, bercahaya putih, tidak kuning. Cahayanya cerah, langit tak berawan, biru jernih. Harry mencoba berjalan.

Dan dia mendengar suara rintihan pelan. Dia berjalan lagi, dan melihat di lantai hutan di depannya, terdapat suatu binatang-atau mahluk. Wujudnya seperti Alien, sangat kecil, seperti bayi malah. Kulitnya merah dan kasar, berbaring gemetar. Harry merasa jijik melihatnya. Mahluk tersebut memberi hal jelek pada hutan berkabut yang damai ini.

Harry berbalik dari mahluk tersebut. Dia tidak peduli. Dia berjalan lagi, menembus hutan. Dia samar-samar mulai ingat yang terjadi. Dan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Apakah aku masih di Forest of Dean?

Dia berjalan lagi. Di mana dirinya? Di mana ini? Kalau ini kematian, sepertinya tidak jelek-jelek amat, kecuali mahluk tadi itu. Harry berjalan lagi, terus berjalan, ke tempat di mana kabut lebih tipis. Dia ingin melihat dengan jelas, di mana dia berada.

Beberapa semak rendah muncul di kanan kirinya, dan pohon makin berkurang. Kabut menipis. Cahaya matahari semakin terang menyinari.

Harry sampai di sebuah tempat terbuka. Dia berjalan terus. Di sini salju menutupi tanah, namun tidak terlalu tebal. Dia masih berjalan tanpa masalah. Dan dia berhenti.

Dia berdiri di bibir sebuah tebing. Tebing yang sangat tinggi. Tebing ini melebar sampai ditelan kabut di kejauhan. Di hadapannya, berdiri tegak gunung. Bukan hanya satu, tapi tiga, empat. Banyak sekali, berjajar sampai ke cakrawala.

Kemudian, Harry akhirnya bisa memfungsikan indera pendengarannya lagi. Dia mendengar suara desir. Suara angin. Suara belaian daun di pohon. Suara matahari. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan suara-suara tersebut semakin banyak. Desahan angin, aliran air, suara cipratan, suara salju bergesekan karena angin, suara tetes-tetes air dari pucuk pohon…

Harry membuka matanya. Dia ada di suatu pegunungan. Di pinggir tebing suatu hutan. Tapi ada air, ada pohon, ada rumput, ada salju, pelangi-Pelangi?

Harry melihat di pinggir tebing, ya, sepanjang pinggir tebing. Di kejauhan, terdapat air terjun dengan suara yang lumayan deras. Harry bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas sekarang.

Mengikuti instingnya, Harry berjalan. Dia terus berjalan sepanjang tebing. Dia tidak takut sama sekali akan ketinggian di sini. Dia merasa itu tidak diperlukan. Harry berjalan, terus berjalan. Menurun, berbatu. Harry sampai tidak yakin berapa lama dia berjalan. Dia hanya yakin, bahwa matahari sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya di langit. Dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak memiliki bayangan, dan dia tidak merasa silau ataupun terik. Dia hanya terus berjalan, seolah semua tujuannya di sini adalah untuk itu.

Dan dia mencapai sungai tersebut. Sungai yang membentuk air terjun. Air terjun yang sangat deras, sangat tinggi. Pelangi terbentuk di bibir air terjun tersebut, memanjang samoai bawah. Harry melongo ke pinggir tebing. Dia bisa melihat sungai kecil jauh di bawahnya. Dihimpit oleh permadani hijau, yang Harry tahu adalah hutan.

Dan dia mendengar suara lagi. Dari belakangnya.

Harry menoleh. Kabut sekarang sudah menghilang total. Dan dia bisa melihat ada seseorang yang berjalan sepanjang sungai, di sisi yang sama dengannya. Orang tersebut terus berjalan sembari memandangi air sungai yang mengalir. Dan Harry tahu cara berjalan itu. Harry tahu postur itu. Harry tahu wajah itu. Wajah yang sudah ribuan kali dilihatnya, menemaninya siang dan malam selama tujuh tahun.

Harry menatapnya, dan orang tersebut berhenti berjalan. Dia menatap Harry juga.

Dan Harry berlari. Orang itu mengikuti. Mereka berlari mendekat satu sama lain.

Déjà vu

Dia berlari ke arahnya, wajahnya bercahaya dan tersenyum, berseri-seri bagaikan ribuan pelangi. Rambut cokelatnya yang lebat melambai-lambai di belakangnya. Dan, Harry kali ini tidak menunggu. Dia juga berlari. Mereka bertabrakan, dan berpelukan erat, sangat erat.

Mereka berpelukan, tertawa, tersenyum, berseri-seri, seolah hidup mereka tergantung satu sama lain, terpatri pada rangkulan mereka berdua tersebut. Mereka ingin meyakinkan diri bahwa satu sama lain nyata, bahwa mereka benar-benar di sini, benar-benar ada, benar-benar saling merangkul di sini, di tempat ini.

Setelah waktu yang terasa selamanya, kesadaran mereka kembali. Harry mengendurkan pelukannya, dan Hermione juga. Mereka masih berseri-seri.

"A-apa yang terjadi, Hermione?" tanya Harry.

"Oh, Harry aku tak tahu. Aku melihatmu jatuh, terkena kilatan cahaya hijau. Lalu Greyback menghampiriku…. Rasa perih…. Dan mendadak aku di sini juga," jawab Hermione.

Harry memandang Hermione, dan senyumnya mulai memudar, digantikan dengan penyesalan. Ingatan akan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya menerpanya kembali. Dia sudah terkena _Avada Kedavra_, yang berarti hanya ada satu penjelasan mengenai mengapa dia di sini. Tapi, kalau Hermione di sini juga, berarti dia juga….

Harry memejamkan matanya. Betapa bodohnya dia… menyangka akan bisa menyelamatkan Hermione dengan memohon-mohon. Tapi, apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia tidak akan sanggup melawan Voldemort, tidak dengan tongkatnya yang sudah patah. Dan kalau dia lari, dia akan meninggalkan Hermione…

Mungkin memang ini takdir mereka, mati di belantara hutan, berdua saja, di tangan penyihir hitam.

Tapi dia ingat kejadian sebelumnya. Hal yang sudah mereka lakukan, hal yang membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata, dan buru-buru keluar dari tenda, hal yang membuatnya menyesal tidak melakukannya sebelumnya, hal yang membuatnya menerima kesadaran.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione…" ujar Harry.

"Maafkan aku juga, Harry," kata Hermione.

Harry membuka matanya, dan menatap lagi mata cokelat hangat di depannya. Rambut cokelat lebat Hermione, baju T-Shirt biru dan Jeans yang dipakainya, wajah Hermione, yang membentuk senyuman kecil, senyuman sedih khasnya. Harry mendapati dirinya menghangat di hadapannya, dan dia mengatakan satu hal yang masih bisa dia pikirkan di saat itu:

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione," ujar Harry.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Harry," jawab Hermione.

Harry mendekat dan mencium Hermione.

Desir angin, aliran air sungai, debur air terjun, jeram, gemerisik rerumputan, bergeseknya daun-daun, semuanya seolah menjadi tak ada artinya di tempat tersebut. Mereka hanya merasakan mereka berdua, hanya mereka berdua di sini. Cahaya matahari putih di atas menyinari mereka. Tidak ada lagi kabut, sama sekali. Hutan menjadi jernih, pegunungan di kejauhan tampak biru bersih. Dan, setelah beberapa detik, jam, hari, bahkan mungkin berabad-abad, mereka memisahkan diri.

Tak ada air mata, sudah tak ada penyesalan. Mereka berdua sudah di sini, sudah bersama. _Seperti biasanya, selalu bersama_.

Harry menggandeng tangan Hermione, dan mereka mulai berjalan lagi, ke bibir tebing, mengamati air terjun dan pelangi yang dibentuknya. Mereka duduk di tanah bersalju, memandang pegunungan di kejauhan.

Dan, suara-suara bertambah. Mereka mendengarkan bunyi burung-burung mulai berkaok, binatang-binatang kecil di hutan mencicit. Kemudian bunyi ringkikan kuda, bunyi kepakan sayap burung. Bunyi ikan yang berenang.. semuanya. Mereka menatap ke langit di atas gunung, dan melihat burung elang besar, dengan suaranya yang luar biasa, terbang di atas gunung, sebelum menukik dan menghilang di balik gunung. Semuanya terasa makin nyata, hidup. Angin mulai menerpa wajah mereka, namun mereka tak merasa dingin sama sekali. Hanya kehangatan di antara mereka.

"Hermione?"

"Harry?"

"Menurutmu di mana kita?"

"Entahlah… pegunungan?"

"Ya… apa ini surga?" tanya Harry ragu-ragu. Semua ini terasa begitu indah untuk di dunia fana. Apa ini surga?

"Ah, kulihat kalian sudah bertemu di sini, bagus, bagus sekali," ujar suara dari belakang mereka.

Harry dan Hermione sama sekali tak merasa terancam akan hadirnya suara baru tersebut. Kalau masih di dunia, mereka pasti akan langsung melompat dan menghunus tongkat. Tapi tidak di sini. Mereka berputar pelan, melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang pria tua dengan jubah abu-abu mulus, bersih. Jenggot dan rambut peraknya yang panjang berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Mata biru khas nya lah yang membuat mereka berdua langsung mengenalinya. Mereka tersenyum.

"Profesor Dumbledore," salam mereka berdua. Dumbledore tersenyum, dan duduk di hadapan mereka. Kini Harry dan Hermione duduk memunggungi jurang.

"Tolong, panggil saja aku Albus di sini, Harry, Hermione," ujar Dumbledore.

Harry dan Hermione mengangguk. Mereka memandangi Dumbledore di depan mereka. Otak Hermione, yang bekerja secepat _Core Duo_, mencapai hasil pemikiran lebih dulu. Namun Harry lah yang bertanya, sebagai konfirmasi.

"Albus, apa kami sudah, mati?"

Dumbledore menggeleng sekali ke Harry, dan menoleh pelan ke Hermione. Dia mengangguk ke Hermione.

"Aku tak mengerti," ujar Harry.

Dumbledore diam saja.

"Anda sudah meninggal," kata Harry.

"Ya, benar sekali," kata Dumbledore.

"Kalau begitu, saya…. Sudah mati 'kan?"

"Ah," ujar Dumbledore tersenyum sedih. Dia memandang Hermione, lalu kembali ke Harry. "Itu pertanyaannya, kan? Kupikir, Harry… kamu belum."

Harry mengernyit sedikit. Dia mencoba berpikir dengan sisa-sisa otaknya yang dibawanya. Dia merasa bingung.

"Albus, apa aku… sudah mati?" tanya Hermione.

Dumbledore terlihat sangat sedih, dan mengangguk. Harry menatapnya bingung. Kalau Hermione sudah mati, kenapa dia belum? Apa maksudnya ini?

"Tunggu, Albus. Voldemort membunuhku," kata Harry.

Dumbledore mengangguk.

"Hermione juga," tambah Harry. Dumbledore mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Hermione sudah mati, dan saya belum?"

Dumbledore menarik nafas, dan tersenyum sedih ke Harry. "Kamu adalah Horcrux, Harry… Malam Halloween, tahun 1981. Ketika Voldemort mencoba membunuhmu, kutukan mautnya terpantul ke dirinya sendiri, mencabik jiwanya dari tubuhnya. Secarik jiwanya lepas, dan menempel di satu-satunya benda hidup terdekat di rumah tersebut. Yaitu kamu, Harry."

Harry membelalak menatapnya. Informasi ini benar-benar baru baginya. Dia adalah Horcrux… Dan ini sudah berlangsung selama ini. Tanpa dia ketahui. Apa maksudnya Dumbledore tidak pernah memberi tahu dirinya hal seperti ini? Tapi kemudian dia ingat, kalau dia Horcrux, berarti dia harus mati… Berarti dia harus tewas agar Voldemort bisa dikalahkan. Perburuan Horcrux bertujuan untuk membunuhnya juga kalau begitu.

Harry menenangkan diri, dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, saya harus _dibunuh_, agar Horcrux di saya juga lenyap, kan?"

"Ya, Harry," jawab Dumbledore.

"Dan saya sudah dibunuh, namun kenapa anda bilang belum mati?"

Dan, di sini Dumbledore mulai menjelaskan mengenai darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh Voldemort, darah Harry, yang berasal dari Ibunya. Darah yang mengandung perlindungan dari Ibunya, termasuk sihir yang dengan akhirnya membuat Harry tetap tertambat di dunia selama Voldemort masih hidup. Kekuatan pengorbanan Ibunya, dan semuanya.

Harry mengangguk di akhir penjelasan Dumbledore. Lalu, dia berkata satu hal yang sudah menyiksanya sejak Dumbledore tewas: "Sir, anda dibunuh oleh Snape, sir."

"Ya, betul, Harry," jawab Dumbledore.

"Snape mengkhianati anda, kita semua. Dia selama ini mengabdi pada Voldemort dengan setia," ujar Harry.

Di sini, Dumbledore tersenyum, dan meraih ke sisi kanannya. Di sana, muncul satu basin yang Harry tahu merupakan Pensieve. Basin tersebut besar, sangat besar. Harry yakin kalau dia meringkuk di dalamnya, dia akan masuk.

"Di Pensieve ini, terdapat ingatan dari Profesor Snape. Semuanya, sejak dia kecil, hingga dewasa. Kalian akan bisa melihat alasan mengapa aku mempercayainya, bahkan hingga dia membunuhku," ujar Dumbledore, tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

Cairan basin berputar, dan Harry dan Hermione memandanginya. Gambar-gambar mulai berbentuk. Harry menoleh ke Hermione, yang juga memandangnya. Harry mengangguk, dan Hermione juga. Berdua, mereka mencelupkan kepala mereka ke cairan perak tersebut.

Bagi mereka, menonton seluruh ingatan Severus Snape terasa sangat lama. Namun, di luar, hanya menghabiskan waktu setetes air menciprat, dan menyentuh air kembali.

Mereka menarik kepala mereka dari Pensieve, menyaksikan semuanya. (A/N:Ingatan Snape di sini hanya mencapai membaca surat dari Lily, di Grimmauld Place)

Harry dan Hermione memandang tanah, terlalu sibuk untuk mencerna semua informasi tersebut. Harry mendongak memandang Dumbledore, yang tersenyum sedih.

"Apakah ada lagi? Bagaimana dengan sesuatu yang bernama Relikui Kematian?"

Dan Dumbldore menceritakan pada mereka mengenai Relikui tersebut, mulai dari Beedle si Juru Cerita, Tiga bersaudara Peverell, bagaimana mereka mengelabui kematian. Bahwa tiga benda tersebut adalah tiga pusaka sihir luar biasa kuat, mengenai Horcrux cincin Peverell, yang mana batunya adalah Batu Kebangkitan. Kemudian tongkat sihir Dumbledore, Elder Wand, yang sekarang pemilik sahnya adalah Draco Malfoy. Kemudian jubah gaib Harry, yang tertinggal di tenda saat dia dan Hermione dibunuh… Dan juga alasan mengapa Dumbledore tidak pernah menceritakan semua hal ini pada mereka sebelumnya. Bahkan hingga mengenai Hermione, yang diandalkan Dumbledore untuk menjaga Harry tetap berkepala dingin, tidak serampangan (Harry dan Hermione tersenyum kecil di sini). Dan, akhirnya semua kebenaran sudah diberitahukan.

Tinggal ada satu hal yang belum diketahui mereka.

"Apakah kami bisa kembali?" tanya Harry.

Dumbledore terdiam, senyuman sedih terpasang lagi di wajahnya.

"Kamu mempunyai pilihan, Harry. Namun Hermione, kamu sudah mati… kamu tidak mempunyai pilihan."

Harry menatap Hermione, yang menggigit bibirnya, menunduk sedih. Harry merangkulnya, menariknya dekat dengannya. Dia memandangi Hermione, kemudian kembali ke Dumbledore.

"Apa maksud anda, saya punya pilihan?" tanya Harry.

"Kamu bisa kembali, atau tidak," jawab Dumbledore.

Harry mengangguk. Dia diam lagi. Mendadak, Hermione mendongak, dan bertanya, "Albus, di mana sebenarnya ini?"

"Oh, aku tidak tahu. Ini adalah tempat kalian, kan? Apa yang kalian lihat? Kupikir kalian akan melihat tempat yang berbeda," jawab Dumbledore.

Harry memandang Hermione, yang sudah duduk tegak lagi. Mereka bertatapan, dan mengangguk lagi.

"Kami duduk di pinggir tebing, membelakanginya. Di depan terdapat hutan, hutan pinus hijau. Di samping kami terdapat air terjun, yang mengalir dari sungai yang deras. Pelangi terbentuk di air terjun tersebut. Di belakang kami, di bawah tebing terdapat hutan yang sangat lebat, hingga menutupi semuanya dengan kehijauan. Lalu, paling belakang, terdapat gunung. Gunung tersebut sangat biru. Banyak suara-suara binatang di sini. Di langit tidak ada awan sama sekali, dan matahari bersinar putih terang. Salju menutupi tanah, meskipun tidak tebal," jawab Hermione.

Dumbledore membelalak, dan dia menganga. Pertama kalinya mereka berdua melihatnya membelalak seperti ini. Mulutnya membentuk huruf O besar. Harry dan Hermione menatap wajahnya bingung.

"Mungkinkah…" bisik Dumbledore.

"Sir, tempat apakah ini?" tanya Harry.

"Tadinya kupikir Tempat antara Hidup dan Mati. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalian bisa berada di tempat yang sama, deskripsi yang persis, mungkinkah…" desah Dumbledore.

"Apa, sir?"

Dumbledore fokus lagi, dan wajahnya lebih berseri-seri, jauh lebih berseri-seri dari sebelumnya.

"Setiap manusia yang meninggal, akan datang lebih dulu ke Tempat antara Hidup dan Mati. Tempat tersebut akan membentuk suatu tempat yang menjadi titik balik, tempat yang paling berkesan di hati mereka. Namun, kalian mungkin mendeskripsikan tempat yang belum pernah kalian datangi, apa aku benar?"

Mereka mengangguk.

Dumbledore tersenyum, makin cerah, dan berkata, "Mungkin aku salah. Aku hanya pernah membaca ini di cerita-cerita kuno, sangat kuno. Mengenai dua orang yang memiliki ikatan melebihi kehidupan, kematian, dan waktu. Dua orang tersebut akan bersama selamanya, tak terbatas oleh apapun, walaupun dalam ketiadaan,*(1)

"Dan, mungkin aku salah besar. Tapi, berdasar yang kuketahui, tempat ini adalah Ujung Dunia, sungai yang baru saja kalian sebutkan adalah Sungai Kehidupan, lalu Air Terjun Pelangi, Langit, dan terakhir, yang kuketahui, adalah Pegunungan yang disebut sebagai Pegunungan Pembatas, Pegunungan Pemisah, atau Pegunungan Perantara," jawab Dumbledore, tersenyum cerah.

Harry dan Hermione mengangguk.

Dumbledore mengamati mereka berdua dengan seksama. "Aku mohon, kalian menjawab dengan jujur," ujar Dumbledore. "Apakah kalian mau dipisahkan di sini?"

Yang menggeleng adalah Harry. Hermione terdiam, namun melihat Harry menggeleng, dia membelalak.

"Dan kutebak, Harry, walaupun kamu diberi pilihan, untuk kembali ke Forest of Dean atau terus bersama Hermione, menuruni tebing ini, memanjat pegunungan dan menuju Petualangan Besar Berikutnya, kamu akan memilih bersama Hermione?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Anda mengenal saya terlalu baik, sir," jawab Harry, tersenyum.

Hermione menggeleng, namun Harry menggenggam tangannya, menatap matanya. Hermione tersedu, isak tangisnya yang pertama selama mereka di tempat ini. Harry merangkulnya, dan memejamkan matanya. Dia akan memilih bersama Hermione di tempat ini, bersama Hermione,menuju ke kehidupan berikutnya –

"Ada pilihan satu lagi, Harry," ujar Dumbledore. "Dan ini bisa berlaku untuk kalian berdua."

Harry dan Hermione mendongak menatap Dumbledore.

"Karena sekarang kalian bisa melihat Pegunungan Perantara, akan kuberi tahu kalian sesuatu. Legenda kuno… Tertulis di kitab yang bahkan lebih tua dari Merlin. Pegunungan Perantara adalah tempat para jiwa tiba dari dunia kehidupan. Di sanalah Tempat Antara Hidup dan Mati yang sebenarnya untuk sebagian besar manusia. Para mahluk akan mencapai pegunungan tersebut dengan melihatnya apa adanya, namun bagi manusia, mereka akan melihatnya berbeda-beda, sesuai dengan tempat yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidup mereka. Pegunungan tersebut, merupakan pembatas dan perantara semuanya. Di kaki gunung tersebut, sungai kehidupan dan sungai waktu berhenti mengalir. Di gunung tersebut, para jiwa akan mendaki menuju ke baliknya, tempat Petualangan Besar Berikutnya akan dimulai.

"Nah, pilihan ketiga ini, akan bisa mengembalikan kalian ke kehidupan. Namun harus dengan tujuan yang jelas. Kalian akan kembali ke kehidupan untuk menjalani kehidupan lagi, sebagai kalian, dan untuk menuntaskan tujuan tersebut. Hal ini belum pernah terjadi, sama sekali belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, namun ada beberapa cerita kuno yang menyatakan ini bisa.

"Yang paling kutakutkan, hanyalah bahwa kalian akan mendapatkan Hukuman jika kalian melakukan ini. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, namun akan aku lakukan sesuatu agar Dia melihatku sebagai yang melakukan pelanggaran, sehingga kalian bisa tetap selamat," ujar Dumbledore.

"'Dia' siapa, sir?" tanya Harry.

Dumbledore tersenyum cerah. Lalu dia berdiri, diikuti Harry dan Hermione. Dia bersiul.

Di atas sungai, persis di atas sungai di samping mereka, muncul pusaran api sangat besar, dan dari dalamnya keluar Phoenix terbesar yang pernah dilihat Harry. Ukurannya menyamai Kuda, rentang sayapnya menandingi Thestral. Warnanya merah dengan corak keemasan, dan dia menyanyikan suatu lagu merdu, bersamaan dengan kemunculannya. Namun, Harry rasanya mengenalnya….

"Fawkes?" bisik Harry.

Burung tersebut berkicau mengiyakan. Harry dan Hermione terbelalak, dan mengulurkan tangan mereka untuk menyentuh burung tersebut. Fawkes mengeluarkan hawa kehangatan, dan berpendar keemasan.

Dumbledore tertawa pelan, lalu berkata, "Tahukah kalian, bagaimana caranya Phoenix bisa terus menerus terlahir kembali dan tidak pernah mati?"

Mereka berdua menggeleng.

"Phoenix dapat berteleport api ke mana saja, bahkan antar-dunia. Makanya, setiap kali mereka mati dan muncul di Pegunungan Perantara, hal yang perlu mereka lakukan hanyalah terbang menuruni gunung, menuju danau tempat berakhirnya sungai kehidupan dan sungai waktu, lalu masuk dan berteleport dari sana, kembali ke dunia," jawab Dumbledore.

Harry dan Hermione menganga. Dumbledore tersenyum berseri-seri.

Dan, di depan mata mereka, Dumbledore mulai berasap. Asap putih mulai menyelubunginya, dimulai dari kakinya. Angin mendadak bertiup kencang. Fawkes berkaok.

"Ah, ya," kata Dumbledore tenang. "Ya, sepertinya Dia sudah memanggilku. Padahal tadinya kupikir aku bisa melihat kalian berdua kembali… Ya sudahlah."

Dengan ngeri Harry melihat kaki Dumbledore mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan asap putih tersebut, yang tertiup angin ke samping. Seolah tubuhnya mulai menguap, kakinya mulai menghilang, hingga mencapai lututnya.

"Dua lagi, Harry, Hermione," kata Dumbledore. Dia mengeluarkan dua tongkat sihir dari jubahnya, menyerahkannya masing-masing ke Harry dan Hermione. Harry kaget, ini tongkat _holly_ miliknya. Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan bunga api biru meluncur ke udara. Tongkat sihir mereka berdua menyatu kembali dengan pemiliknya.

"Bagaimana –" mulai Hermione, tapi Dumbledore memotongnya, "Wah, namanya juga sihir, Hermione," menatapnya geli.

"Sekarang, kalian berdua naiklah bersama Fawkes. Lalu, pergilah ke danau tersebut, di kaki Pegunungan Perantara. Aku yakin Fawkes sudah ribuan kali ke sana," ujar Dumbledore. Fawkes berkaok keras ke Dumbledore, sementara Harry dan Hermione naik ke punggungnya.

"Maaf, Fawkes… aku sungguh berharap… Tapi tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, kamu adalah Phoenix bebas, api sejati kembali. Api abadi, Fawkes. Pergilah," ujar Dumbledore.

Fawkes berkicau sedih, menatap Dumbledore, yang masih menguap menjadi asap putih. "Sir? Bagai-bagaimana dengan anda?" seru Harry.

"Aku akan di-Hukum, kemungkinan akan dilenyapkan ke ketiadaan. Namun aku akan mencoba meyakinkan, bahwa semuanya perbuatanku, salahku. Akan kukatakan bahwa kalian hanya dua orang dengan ikatan terkuat, yang keras kepala, yang berkeras mau terus bersama, padahal aku dengan egois memakai salah satu dari kalian sebagai senjata melawan Voldemort. Kalau alasanku diterima, kalian akan bisa kembali ke sini setelah menuntaskan urusan dan tujuan kalian. Kalian tidak akan dikirim ke Ketiadaan sebagai hukuman," jawab Dumbledore cepat.

Harry dan Hermione meringis melihat Dumbledore, yang terus menguap, menuju ketiadaan…

"Satu hal terakhir, Harry, Hermione… Aku benar-benar minta maaf, kalau saja aku tak egois… Kalian mungkin sudah hidup bahagia sejak awal… Kalau saja… Harry, Hermione. Aku minta maaf…" isak Dumbledore. Dia menangis. Dia memohon maaf dari Harry dan Hermione. Dia mencoba berlutut, namun kakinya sudah lenyap. Sekarang dia hanya melayang di udara.

Harry dan Hermione mengangguk, keduanya tercekat, tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Dumbledore tersenyum, dan berkata, "Terima kasih, kalian…. Aku akan pergi dengan tenang, sekarang pergilah kalian," desah Dumbledore, kepalanya mulai menguap.

Fawkes berpaling dengan gerakan luar biasa, tegas dan anggun, luwes, dan ringan. Sedetik kemudian, mereka terbang. Mereka terbang sangat tinggi, sangat amat tinggi. Fawkes menukik, dan mereka berdua menjepitkan kaki mereka sekuat tenaga ke tubuh Fawkes, sangat sulit karena sayapnya yang terletak di kanan-kiri tubuhnya. Fawkes menukik sepanjang air terjun, dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Dia menyanyikan lagunya.

Mereka terus menukik, hingga beberapa meter di atas hutan, mereka mendatar kembali. Fawkes mengepakkan sayapnya, menambah kecepatan terbangnya. Mereka sekarang terbang di atas hutan, dengan sungai di bawah mereka. Hutan yang ternyata sangat luas, dipenuhi pohon-pohon berdaun sempit, dengan ketinggian yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Harry dan Hermione membuka mata mereka, tidak terpengaruh akan angin. Mereka melihat pegunungan semakin dekat. Luar biasa kecepatan terbang Phoenix, hingga seolah baru beberapa detik sejak mereka lepas landas dari tebing tadi.

Fawkes terbang miring, berbelok, mengikuti sungai di bawah. Rupanya sungai itu tidak menuju gunung. Sungai tersebut mengalir sepanjang kaki gunung, seolah mencari celah. Fawkes terbang rendah di atasnya, Pegunungan di kirinya, dan tebing serta hutan di kanannya. Dia terus terbang, sesekali menyentuhkan kakiknya di permukaan air, sebelum menanjak, menurun lagi.

Terasa jelas bahwa gunung tersebut sepertinya mencembung terhadap tebing. Fawkes akhirnya melamban, namun mengepakkan sayapnya, menambah ketinggian.

Danau tersebut terlihat, tidak terlalu besar, namun memanjang. Dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi, menyembunyikannya dari pandangan. Di danau ini, terdapat dua aliran air: Air dari sungai yang dari tadi mereka telusuri, dan air dari sungai lain, di hadapan mereka persis. Fawkes terbang sejenak di atas danau tersebut, lalu menukik tajam.

Cipratan air, kilatan api, dan semuanya menjadi putih.

.

.

"Nama kami Harry James Potter dan Hermione Jean Granger," jawab Harry.

"Kami kembali ke sini dari Tempat Antara Hidup dan Mati," ujar Hermione.

Dan mereka menceritakan semuanya, benar-benar semuanya. Bagaimana mereka mati, bagaimana Dumbledore menyelamatkan mereka, mengirim mereka kembali, dengan kesempatan hidup, namun dengan batasan: Harus melaksanakan tujuan mereka datang.

Dumbledore di hadapan mereka, yang duduk di kursinya yang biasa di kantornya, membelalak mendengarkan kisah mereka. Makin lama mereka bercerita, termasuk sejarah hidup mereka, kisah mereka dari tahun pertama hingga ketujuh, mulutnya makin membentuk huruf O besar.

"Kami mohon bantuan, Profesor," kata Hermione.

Dumbledore menutup mulutnya dengan keras-keras. Suara KLAK memenuhi ruangan, bahkan membuat lukisan-lukisan Kepala Sekolah tertawa, dan Fawkes muda bernyanyi geli.

"B-baiklah. Kalau begitu… aku akan menolong kalian. Aku akan membantu kalian juga," kata Dumbledore. "Selama masih dapat kulakukan, pasti kubantu. Tapi-aku sama sekali-astaga…."

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku sama sekali tak menyangka cerita-cerita kuno yang pernah kubaca bisa benar-benar terjadi. Kembali dari Pegunungan Perantara, Tebing Ujung Dunia, Danau Waktu dan Dunia. Benar-benar…."

"Sir? Tahun berapa sekarang tepatnya?" tanya Hermione.

"1975, Juni, Liburan musim panas," jawab Dumbledore lancar.

Harry dan Hermione membelalak. Fawkes benar-benar mengirim mereka kembali ke Dunia, tapi sepertinya ada kesalahan. Mereka mendarat 22 tahun sebelum masa mereka, waktu mereka yang sebenarnya.

Harry dan Hermione buru-buru menyampaikan informasi ini kepada Dumbledore juga, yang mana bahwa mereka bukanlah berasal dari waktu ini juga. Tepatnya, kedua orang tua mereka bahkan belum mulai berkencan di sini. Dumbledore mendengarkan dengan seksama, dan seperti tadi, mulutnya makin membuka membentuk huruf 'O' besar. Harry dan Hermione meminta informasi mengenai Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Di zaman ini gerakan Voldemort masih sangat diam-diam, masih berupa serangan-serangan kecil ke desa-desa pelosok, penculikan dan orang-orang hilang. Belum ada tanda kegelapan, koran-koran belum menceritakan Penyihir Hitam yang bangkit (walau gosip sudah mulai menyebarkannya), dan belum ada nama Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Hanya sedikit sekali orang yang sudah mengetahui nama Voldemort, dan orang-orang tersebut sebagian besar Auror level tinggi, dan juga Dumbledore sendiri.

Dumbledore membantu mereka semua, di antaranya mengubah penampilan mereka. Yang sulit adalah memperbaiki penglihatan Harry. Dumbledore, melalui kontak-kontaknya, berhasil menyelenggarakan sebuah operasi mata oleh dokter Muggle untuk Harry. Walaupun operasi mata di zaman ini baru sangat sedikit, dan masih berisiko, namun dengan bantuan Dumbledore dan beberapa Penyembuh yang merupakan orang dekat Dumbledore, hal tersebut bisa dilakukan. Kolaborasi dokter dan Penyembuh yang pertama kalinya tersebut memberi Harry penglihatan yang utuh, sempurna.

Dumbledore, mentransfigurasi rambut mereka secara permanen, meskipun dia berkata ini bisa dikembalikan kalau mereka mau. Harry cukup senang dengan rambut hitam-kecokelatannya, dan Hermione juga senang dengan rambut pirang sebahunya. Dumbledore mengakui dia melakukan sedikit kesalahan pada rambut Hermione, dia mengakui kurang konsentrasi. Namun setelah dua minggu dan tidak terjadi hal buruk, mereka mengabaikannya.

Hermione menyarankan nama untuk mereka berdua, nama yang tidak lazim untuk penyihir Inggris, untuk mendukung penyamaran mereka sebagai murid pindahan dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang. Dumbledore memasangkan mantra Fidelius yang dimodifikasi di kedua nama mereka. Lalu, dia mengajak mereka berdua bepergian ke luar negeri untuk mendapatkan tongkat baru dari Gregorovitch dan Fonte. Mereka berdua mendapat tongkat yang bagus, masing-masing untuk tangan kiri.

Mereka tinggal di ruangan rahasia di dekat kantor Kepala Sekolah selama musim panas. Setiap waktu kosong, dan malam hari, Dumbledore akan melatih mereka menggunakan tongkat di tangan kiri, bersamaan dengan tongkat di tangan kanan. Mereka berdua berhasil menguasainya, walaupun Harry mengalami sedikit kesulitan. Lalu, mereka berdua berlatih beberapa mantra dari Dumbledore, dan berlatih menguasai Apparate dengan lancar.

Mereka berdua berterima kasih pada Dumbledore, karena sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk membantu mereka. Mereka menyadari banyak perbedaan antara Dumbledore yang ini dengan Dumbledore yang mereka kenal. Tapi perbedaan itu sebagian besar positif, jadi mereka tidak protes.

Harry menikmati setiap malam bersama Hermione, bermesraan, meskipun mereka tidak berhubungan lebih jauh. Hermione sendiri yang telah menegaskan itu keras-keras, hari pertama mereka tinggal di ruangan tersebut bersama. Harry juga sebenarnya menganggap itu 'Yuck', namun setelah dua minggu, sepertinya mulai berpikir itu 'Yay'.

Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan musim panas dengan belajar (diperintahkan Hermione, tepatnya), jalan-jalan di Diagon Alley, menghabiskan waktu di toko es krim, melihat banyak murid di sana (Sirius, Remus, James, dan Peter di antaranya). Hermione menyarankan Harry untuk mengurangi dendamnya pada Peter. Peter yang sekarang belum jahat, belum mengkhianati mereka. Dia masih punya kesempatan untuk berubah. Harry melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah dan bermata hijau cemerlang sekali, dan langsung tahu bahwa itu Lily, meskipun dia tidak mengajaknya bicara untuk konfirmasi.

Dan, hidup di Hogwarts sebagai murid pindahan berjalan lancar, mereka tampak sebagai murid pindahan biasa, sangat biasa. _Biasa_ kalau kita menganggap bahwa dua murid yang bisa menghasilkan Patronus kuat yang sama, brilian dalam setiap pelajaran, berkemampuan tinggi namun tidak arogan, menyenangkan, dan sering terlihat bersama, mengobrol dalam bahasa Mars. Ditambah peran mereka dalam Pertempuran di Hogsmeade, menjadi dua orang yang menarik perhatian Voldemort, mengalahkan Basilisk, memburu Horcrux, bertarung dengan Batalyon Pelahap Maut di Diagon Alley plus berduel melawan Voldemort, oh, ya. Mereka sangat _biasa_.

Dan malam ini, mereka berhasil menyusup masuk ke Kementrian Sihir, masuk ke Ruangan yang seharusnya Senantiasa Terkunci, dan menemukan isinya, dan akhirnya mereka menatap bayangan mereka di cermin: Mesra, penuh cinta, bersih tanpa luka, dan _penuh kebahagiaan_.

Ditambah dengan cahaya putih terang benderang yang menerjang dari atas mereka.

Ya, hidup bagi mereka sangat biasa dan normal.

.

-XXXXX-

.

Putih. Semuanya serba putih. Mereka tidak berwujud, tidak bertubuh. Tidak ada ruang, waktu dan dunia di sini. Hanya ada warna putih, murni, belum tersentuh apapun. Keheningan total akhirnya dipecahkan oleh sebuah suara.

_Apa tujuan kalian kembali?_

"_Mengalahkan Voldemort."_

_Dan?_

"_Hidup bahagia bersama."_

_Apa yang kalian lihat di cermin Tarsah?_

"_Keluargaku, bersamaku semuanya."_

_Bukan, Harry. Apa yang kalian berdua lihat di cermin Tarsah malam ini?_

"_Itu cermin Tarsah?"_

_Jawablah._

"_Kami melihat kami berdua, hidup bahagia, aman, senang, tanpa luka, tanpa beban di mata kami, dengan cinta kami satu sama lain."_

_Tujuan kalian dan apa yang kalian lihat di cermin ada hubungannya. Tahukah kalian apa itu?_

"_Tidak?"_

_Hermione?_

"_Kupikir bahwa kita berdua kembali untuk mengalahkan Voldemort, dan untuk mendapatkan 'kebahagiaan'… dan bahwa yang kami lihat di cermin Tarsah adalah bukti bahwa kami mencari 'kebahagiaan?'"_

_Harry, masih ingatkah kamu akan kata-kata Dumbledore di tahun pertamamu?_

"_Orang yang menginginkan batu tersebut, mencarinya, namun tak berniat menggunakannya, akan mendapatkannya?"_

_Tepat. Hermione, dihubungkan dengan cermin Tarsah yang kalian lihat malam ini. Simpulkan._

"_Bahwa… Cermin Tarsah akan memberikan pada kami, apa yang kami inginkan, apa yang kami cari, selama kami tak berniat untuk menggunakannya?"_

"_Tapi bukankah Dumbledore -lah yang menyihir batu tersebut, sehingga bisa didapatkan oleh orang yang mencarinya, namun tidak ingin menggunakannya?"_

_Dia berpikir begitu. Tapi cermin Tarsah tidak bisa disihir, tidak bisa dimintai tolong. Cermin Tarsah secara sederhana akan memberi semua orang apa saja yang mereka ingin dan cari, selama mereka tak ingin menggunakannya. _

_Harry, di tahun pertamamu, kamu menginginkan keluarga, dan kamu melihat mereka. Tapi kamu tidak mencarinya saat itu… Karena itu kamu tak akan pernah mendapatkan mereka kembali. Kamu hanya ingin menggunakan mereka sebagai penenang dirimu saat itu… Karena itulah Cermin Tarsah tidak memberikannya padamu._

_Temanmu, Ronald Weasley, dia menginginkan kejayaan. Dia tidak mendapatkannya juga, karena dia begitu ingin menggunakannya sebagai sarana pembuktian diri. Dia ingin membuktikan dirinya sama hebatnya, atau lebih hebat, dibanding saudara-saudaranya, dibanding siapapun, termasuk kalian. Dia tidak jahat, hanya saja hatinya dipenuhi ketidak syukuran akan diri sendiri._

_Namun, kalian telah datang, menginginkan dan mencari Kebahagiaan. Bukan mencari kekuatan atau kejayaan, bahkan bukan pula mencari pemuas nafsu. Kalian menginginkan dan mencari Kebahagiaan, semata-mata bukan untuk kalian 'gunakan', tapi untuk kalian 'rasakan' dan 'berikan'. Hal yang paling mulia yang pernah kulihat selama ribuan tahun. Kalian luar biasa._

_Karena itu, kalian akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan, sesuai janji Cermin. Bagilah dengan baik untuk yang membutuhkan, kasihanilah yang masih hidup, dan berikanlah mereka hidup yang lebih baik._

_Aku percaya pada kalian, Harry, Hermione._

"_Terima kasih."_

"_Terima kasih."_

…

_Kalian mungkin berpikir, kenapa aku membiarkan kalian masuk malam ini, padahal tak terhitung jumlah orang yang sudah mencoba masuk, dan bahkan, memberi 'Kebahagiaan' pada kalian? _

"_Ya. Kenapa?"_

_Kalian mempunyai sesuatu yang sangat kuat, sesuatu yang menjadi dasar 'Kebahagiaan' itu sendiri. Cinta._

…

"_Boleh kami tanya sesuatu?"_

_Boleh_

"_Siapa sebenarnya yang menciptakan cermin Tarsah, cermin dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, dan bagaimana bisa ada cermin Tarsah lain?"_

_Aku yang menciptakannya. Astaga, kalian tidak berpikir Aku hanya membuat satu, kan?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Warna putih memudar dengan cepat, dalam sekejap.

Harry dan Hermione mendapati diri mereka berdiri berdampingan, saling bergandengan tangan, di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Pribadi – Carrol'. Dari balik pintu tersebut, terdengar suara Alice dan Frank tertawa, Mr. Carrol dan Mrs. Carrol beserta, sepertinya Mr. dan Mrs. Longbottom mengobrol dan berbincang sesuatu. Suara tawa lagi.

Seorang perawat melewati koridor tersebut, melihat Harry dan Hermione yang masih berdiri diam di depan pintu. Perawat tersebut mengangkat bahunya, dan memutuskan bahwa mereka bukan urusannya.

Harry dan Hermione melepas nafas yang dari tadi mereka tahan.

"Apa itu tadi?" bisik Hermione.

Harry menggeleng.


	17. Kisah

**Disclaimer :** All names, characters, places, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Electronic Arts, and many others. I don't own anything here, except the plot.

* * *

**.**

Harry dan Hermione masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Masih sore hari, dan para murid yang sedang berlibur banyak yang belum kembali. Mereka kembali lebih dulu dengan Apparate ke Hogsmeade (reruntuhan Hogsmeade, maksudnya). Hogsmeade sendiri sedang dibangun ulang, banyak penyihir sedang memperbaiki rumah, merobohkan rumah yang sudah tak bisa ditolong, maupun membangun rumah baru. Dalam hal ini, di antaranya termasuk _Three Broomstick._

Kenapa mereka ber-Apparate? _Well_, karena mereka ingin menghindari keramaian di kereta api, terutama setelah yang terjadi di Diagon Alley. Lagipula, sesuai kata Hermione, untuk apa susah-susah kalau ada yang lebih cepat dan mudah?

"Aku tak percaya liburan natal sudah usai," keluh Harry, menghenyakkan diri ke sofa.

Hermione duduk di sampingnya, dan membuka buku yang ada di meja, seperti biasa. Dia berkata, "Mmm-hmmm. Dengan begitu banyak yang terjadi, Wajar kok kalau kamu berpikir begitu."

"Bukan banyak lagi, eh sebentar," ujar Harry. Dia membatin, 'Jerman'. Hermione menghela nafas berat.

"Apa kita harus selalu mengubah bahasa setiap kali mengobrol?" tanya Hermione.

"Bukankah kamu yang mengusulkan hal tersebut? Pagi pertama, Aula Depan, ingat?" jawab Harry.

"Oh, baiklah, baiklah, aku hanya…" Hermione menutup bukunya, dan meletakkan lagi di atas meja. Dia menghela nafas yang kedua kalinya dalam jangka waktu dua puluh detik, dan menyandar ke sofa juga. Dia menutup matanya.

"Kenapa hidup kita tak pernah normal…" bisik Hermione.

Harry memandangnya, dan mendengarnya berkata begitu, perasaan bersalah yang biasa menerpanya kembali lagi. Perutnya terasa sakit, memikirkan hidup Hermione, andai saja dia tidak menjadi teman Harry dulu. Pasti hidup Hermione akan lebih menyenangkan, lebih baik.. Dia menunduk, memandangi karpet.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak, tidak. Harry, maaf!" kata Hermione, menyadari efek kalimatnya tersebut. Hermione mendekatkan diri ke Harry dan merangkulkan tangannya ke pinggang Harry. Harry mendongak, memandangnya.

"Hermione, tak apa. Aku akan mengerti kalau kamu memang menginginkan hidup normal. Siapa yang tidak mau? Hanya orang tidak waras," ujar Harry.

"Aku rela hidup tidak normal, asal bersamamu, Harry," ujar Hermione pelan, menggigit bibirnya.

Mereka berpandangan lagi, dan efek Medan Magnet dengan gaya tarik-menarik yang kuat dimulai lagi, pertama berasal dari sumber penarik tersebut, yaitu mata mereka, yang terkunci. Tahap satu. Kemudian salah satu menghela nafas pelan, sangat pelan. Dalam hal ini Hermione yang biasa melakukannya, karena dia langsung mengetahui apa yang bakal terjadi. Setelah itu, mereka langsung mulai mendekat, perlahan, sangat perlahan. Tahap Dua. Dan di sini, saat hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, Harry akan mengangkat tangannya ke pipi Hermione, dan tangan Hermione akan naik ke dada Harry, meletakkannya di situ. Tahap Tiga selesai, menuju Tahap Akhir. _Collision_.

Dan… Tubrukan! Ledakan! Kembang api! Ribuan kupu-kupu! Monster Mengaum! Dunia, waktu seolah milik mereka berdua!

Oh ya. Tahap paling akhir. "WOII!"

Harry dan Hermioe terlonjak dan memisahkan diri. Mereka membelalak, menoleh ke Pintu Ruang Rekreasi. Serombongan anak yang sepertinya kelas satu dan dua ternyata berdiri dengan melongo, dan Sirius serta Remus berdiri paling depan. Sirius nyengir lebar, Dagu Remus terpaku ke lantai.

Sirius berjalan santai ke kursi di depan sofa mereka dan berkata, "Merlin sudah lama aku tak melihat Ciuman seintim itu!" dia tertawa. "Dan di Ruang Rekreasi, demi Merlin!"

"Yeah," kata Harry. Hermione berdeham, dan sejenak Harry bingung kenapa dia berdeham, ketika dia sadar: Hermione baru saja menghilangkan mantra alih-bahasa. Harry nyengir, mengacak rambutnya, kebiasaannya yang belum bisa hilang.

Rombongan anak kelas satu dan dua berjalan cepat-cepat ke tangga menuju kamar asrama masing-masing. Beberapa anak laki-laki melambatkan langkah mereka untuk melihat Hermione, namun dengan pandangan dari Harry, mereka semua langsung buru-buru lari. Remus berjalan pelan ke sofa.

"Apa yang-Ahem-apa yang dilakukan Jean di sini?" tanya Remus.

"Aku mengajaknya ke sini untuk duduk-duduk," jawab Harry.

Sirius mengangguk, dan menyeringai. "Ya, kalau duduk-duduk merupakan sinonim dari 'berciuman sangat mesra sambil duduk', ya, aku mengerti sekali."

"Oh, diamlah," ujar Harry.

Remus mengamati mereka berdua, sejenak khawatir Sirius akan bertindak aneh-aneh. Remus tahu bahwa Sirius sedikit naksir pada Jean di awal Tahun ajaran. Tapi Remus perhatikan sepertinya Sirius sudah berhasil mengatasi kekecewaannya (Patah hati. Sirius patah hati mengetahui Jean dan Ivan sudah jadian) dengan menggaet tiga puluh cewek lainnya, hampir seperempat populasi perempuan di Hogwarst. Remus menggeleng-geleng. Setidaknya Sirius sudah nyengir sekarang.

"Ya, lain kali, kusarankan, Van, setidaknya pakai mantra pengalih di sofa ini," ujar Sirius.

"Akan kuingat itu di kesempatan berikutnya," jawab Harry, nyengir juga.

Remus menggeleng lagi. "Ivan… kenapa kamu bawa Jean ke sini?"

"Bukannya sudah kujawab?"

"Dia – sori Jean – Ravenclaw! Dia tidak seharusnya –"

"Aku juga sudah beberapa kali masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw, ya kan Jean?" tanya Harry ke Hermione.

"Yup, itu benar!" jawab Hermione riang. "Dan aku sudah membaca buku _Sejarah Hogwarts_, buku peraturan murid, dan aku tidak menemukan peraturan resmi yang bunyinya: Murid non-asrama tidak boleh memasuki Ruang Reksreasi asrama yang tersebut. Itu hanya tradisi, 'kan? Tradisi yang mengatakan bahwa Ruang Rekreasi tiap asrama 'rahasia'. Dan hanya bisa dimasuki penghuni asrama tersebut."

Remus melongo sedikit. Sirius sudah tertawa.

"Kamu membaca buku Sejarah Hogwarts? Gile. Remus! Ternyata bukan hanya kamu dan Lily yang membacanya! Ini rekor! Boleh aku menari kegirangan?" tanya Sirius ke Remus. Remus menghela nafas berat, dan mengangguk.

Sirius melakukan semacam tarian perang di kursi dengan kata-kata '_Moony… Sejarah Hogwarts… menggaet… dua dara…_'

Harry mengerutkan dahinya. Hermione mengangkat alis. Remus menggeleng, lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana natal kalian?" tanya Harry.

"Natalku baik, aku lebih banyak di rumah tapinya," jawab Remus, tampaknya senang ada percakapan berpendidikan di sini. "Aku menghabiskannya dengan belajar, terutama karena tahun ini tahun OWL kan."

"Yup, aku juga banyak belajar. Aku terutama memulai riset untuk Bulan Januari ini, riset mantra untuk Mantra Siklus dan Mantra Penolak. Kupikir itu sangat menarik," kata Hermione.

"Benarkah? Aku juga sudah mulai lebih dulu. Tapi bukan untuk mantra, untuk Transfigurasi. Mantra Konjurasi untuk membentuk benda dan Mantra Pelenyap untuk Vertebrae. Aku mendalami teorinya, karena jujur saja, aku prakteknya lemah. James yang paling jago, kupikir nanti mungkin aku juga akan bertanya padanya," kata Remus.

"Oh, kumohon," kata Sirius, menghentikan Tarian tidak jelasnya. "Kita belum masuk, Moony. Tahun ajaran belum mulai. Karena itu, bisakah obrolan – kutu – buku ini ditunda dulu?"

Hermione menyipitkan matanya, dan Harry langsung bisa mendeteksi bahaya. Dia buru-buru memotong, "Di mana James?"

"James di bawah, dia sedang menikmati makan malam. Dia bertekad ingin melihat Lily untuk melihat apakah hadiah natalnya dipakai atau tidak," kata Remus. Sirius tertawa geli.

Harry dan Hermione, yang sudah tahu mengenai ini, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengendalikan ekspresi mereka. Hermione hampir gagal, namun Harry berhasil menekan dirinya. _Occlumency… Occlumency… Whoosah…_ batinnya. Sepertinya berhasil. Dia menarik nafas sedikit, dan bertanya dengan nada sebiasa mungkin, "Benarkah? James memberinya apa?"

Sirius tertawa seperti menggonggong. Remus menghela nafas. "Lihat saja nanti," jawab Sirius riang.

Harry mengangguk pelan. Dia melihat jam. Sudah hampir jam tujuh. Dia dan Hermione ada janji dengan Profesor Dumbledore jam 7.15 . Hermione juga menyadari ini.

"Ada di mana yang lain?" tanya Hermione.

"Mereka masih di bawah, menikmati makan malam selamat datang," jawab Remus.

"Dan kalian tidak makan?" tanya Hermione, bingung.

"Oh! Jangan khawatir, malam ini kami akan melakukan pesta besar Selamat Datang! Kami akan menyediakan sebanyak mungkin ruang di perut kami untuk makanan nanti! Ya kan Remus?" kata Sirius riang.

Jelas nada Sirius mengartikan bahwa Remus sebagai Prefek akan membantu mereka mengadakan pesta malam ini, maksudnya adalah 'Jangan sampai Lily, partnermu melaporkan kita'.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, dan Harry nyengir. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Harry menoleh ke Hermione, yang mengangguk. Harry menoleh lagi ke Remus dan Sirius.

"Hei, aku pergi dulu, oke? Sisakan sedikit Butterbeer untukku," kata Harry, bangun dan menarik Hermione berdiri.

Remus menatapnya bingung. "Kamu mau ke mana memangnya?" tanyanya.

Harry meraih bahu Hermione, yang nyengir juga. "Kami butuh Privasi, oke? Sampai nanti," kata Harry. Remus membelalak, dan Sirius berkata keras-keras, "Jangan sampai kecapekan!"

Mereka berdua keluar dari lubang lukisan, dan berjalan turun tangga menuju kantor Dumbledore. Mereka berpapasan dengan Alice, Lily dan Mary, yang mana yang disebut tengah-tengah tampaknya sedang _Bad Mood_. Harry tersenyum saja pada mereka, dan mengangguk. Alice melambai dengan riang, berkata, "Hai Ivan, Jean!" Lily tersenyum sedikit, namun Mary hanya memerah. Harry melihatnya bingung. Kenapa dia memerah? Ada apa? Bukan urusannya, pikirnya.

Dia merasa mendengar ribut-ribut di bawah, salah satu suara sepertinya berasal dari teriakan Profesor Mcgonagall. Sepertinya ada yang membuat keonaran lagi. Harry menghela nafas. Mereka sudah mencapai depan kantor Dumbledore, patung _gargoyle_ nya yang sudah familiar bagi mereka memandangi mereka.

"Bertie Botts!" ujar Harry.

Gargoyle tersebut diam.

"Oke, password nya salah. Sepertinya sudah diganti, kamu ingat apa Hermione?" tanya Harry.

"Aku tak tahu… bukankah Bertie Botts itu password yang kita pakai sebelum liburan natal? Kukira wajar saja sudah diganti," kata Hermione.

Harry berpikir sebentar. Tapi Hermione sudah menyelesaikan pikirannya lebih dulu, karena dia berkata,

"_Cailler_"

Gargoyle diam. Harry mengangkat alisnya. "Apa itu?" tanya Harry. Tapi Hermione tidak menjawab, dia berpikir lagi. Lalu dia berkata, "_Kraft_"

Masih diam. Hermione menyebutkan beberapa nama lagi, sampai akhirnya "_Toblerone_", yang mana patung tersebut melompat minggir. Harry memandangi Hermione dengan bingung, sebelum Hermione menjawab, "Di suratnya yang meminta kita ke kantornya, Profesor Dumbledore mengatakan bahwa natal ini dia baru saja mencoba cokelat Swiss. Makanya, kusebutkan merek cokelat Swiss satu per satu."

Harry mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui nama-nama cokelat Swiss?"

Hermione tersenyum manis, dan menjawab, "Aku pernah ke sana, dan cokelat di sana benar-benar enak!"

Harry menggeleng heran. "Kamu pinternya kebangetan, tahu," katanya pelan, sementara mereka menaiki tangga berputar yang pelan. Hermione nyengir. Mereka mencapai pintu kantor Dumbledore, dan mengetuk pintunya. Terdengar suara teredam dari dalam, "Masuk".

Mereka berdua masuk, dan melihat bahwa ternyata bukan hanya mereka berdua yang diundang oleh Dumbledore malam ini. Di dalam sudah ada Profesor Spinnet, guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka. Harry dan Hermione sedetik berpikir ada gerangan apa Spinnet juga dipanggil ke sini, sebelum ingat akan peran Spinnet di Diagon Alley, dan fakta bahwa dia memiliki Horcrux. Mereka juga ingat bahwa Spinnet akan menjelaskan pada mereka saat sudah di sekolah.

"Selamat malam, Profesor," ujar mereka berdua.

"Ah, Ivan, Jean, selamat datang. Silakan duduk, silakan duduk," kata Dumbledore. Mereka duduk, dan dengan riang Dumbledore menawari mereka stoples yang biasa, namun kalimatnya berbeda. "Toblerone?"

Harry, yang belum pernah mencobanya, mengambil satu batang, lalu mengantonginya. Hermione mengambil dua batang. Dumbledore tersenyum pada Hermione, berkata, "Kamu berhasil menebak apa Password di bawah tadi. Kutebak kamu pernah ke Swiss, dan juga pernah makan cokelat ini?"

"Ya, pernah, sir. Sangat enak," kata Hermione. Dumbledore berseri-seri, sebelum berkata, "Aku memanggil kalian ke sini, karena aku, dan Profesor Spinnet, berhutang penjelasan kepada kalian."

Harry dan Hermione mengangguk. Spinnet masih duduk diam, dan akhirnya Dumbledore berkata lagi, "Carpathian, kalau kau berkenan…"

"Ya, Dumbledore," jawab Spinnet. Dia berdeham. Lalu, dia berdiri, dan dari tas kecil di kursinya dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kaca kubus. Di dalam kotak kaca tersebut, terdapat sebuah kalung logam, dengan bandul logam datar berbentuk persegi yang ujung-ujungnya melengkung. Kalung Tentara. Spinnet meletakkan kalung tersebut di depan Harry, dan Harry membaca kalung tersebut.

_JOHN SULLIVAN_

_PRAJURIT – ANGKATAN LAUT_

Dan terdapat juga barisan angka yang sepertinya nomor prajurit pria bernama John Sullivan tersebut. Harry menatap Spinnet lagi. Hermione berkata, "Sir, ini Horcrux anda?"

Spinnet mengangguk, dan Harry menatap Spinnet dan Horcrux tersebut berganti-gantian. Spinnet membawa Horcrux nya ke sini? Untuk apa?

"Ini sebagai jaminan, bahwa sekarang potongan nyawaku ada di hadapan kalian. Sebagai jaminan bahwa aku tak akan macam-macam," ujar Spinnet. Dia tersenyum sedikit, mengendurkan tensi di ruangan yang tanpa mereka sadari sudah meningkat sejak kalung di kotak kaca tersebut dikeluarkan.

Spinnet menarik nafas, dan mulai bercerita. "Namaku Carpathian Spinnet. Aku tak tahu aku lahir di mana, tapi aku menghabiskan sebagian masa kecilku di sebuah Panti Asuhan. Aku hidup tanpa mengenal orang tuaku, keluargaku, ataupun siapapun yang berhubungan darah denganku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Di panti asuhan, sejak masih kecil sekali aku berteman akrab dengan dua orang anak laki-laki. Bernama John dan Harry. (Harry kaget sedikit) Kami membentuk semacam trio balita. Lalu, di usia empat tahun, menuju lima, kami menjadi akrab dengan seorang anak perempuan bernama Linda, dan satu lagi anak laki-laki yang sangat akrab dengan Linda. Namanya Tom."

Harry dan Hermione terperangah, membelalak, tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Tom? Apa? Semua ingatan mengenai percakapan mereka dan foto lima orang anak, hitam-putih, duduk riang di atas tanah, dengan latar belakang tebing dan laut.

"Ya, Tom Riddle. Kami memanggilnya Tommy."

Dan Harry sudah siap pingsan. Hermione tercekat.

Spinnet menghela nafas berat, dan melanjutkan. "Hari piknik tersebut berubah menjadi bencana. Kakak Linda menghilang, bersama temannya. Mereka ditemukan di gua di bawah tebing, menangis, kelaparan, kedinginan. Para orang tua mencoba menanyai mereka, bagaimana caranya mereka bisa mencapai sana. Mereka tidak tahu. Hal yang mereka ingat hanyalah bahwa mereka sedang mengganggu Tom, dan mendadak mereka sudah di sana.

"Tom mengaku bahwa mereka tadi mengganggunya. Tapi dia tidak mengerti bagaimana itu terjadi. Dia tidak tahu, yang dia ingat hanyalah bahwa dia menginginkan kedua orang di depannya tersebut, dalam hal ini kakaknya Linda dan satu temannya, pergi jauh-jauh. Dan terjadi. Tidak ada penjelasan masuk akal, jadi para orang dewasa mengakhiri kasus tersebut. Namun tidak untuk Linda. Dia sangat akrab dengan kakaknya, kukira. Mereka berdua dibuang bersamaan di panti asuhan sejak bayi. Linda tidak marah pada Tom, tapi dia takut. Takut pada Tom dan akan yang bisa dilakukannya kepadanya dan kakaknya. Dia menjauh darinya.

"Tahun berganti, dan makin banyak kecelakaan-kecelakaan aneh yang terjadi di sekolah. Semuanya terjadi di sekitar Tom. Mengikuti jejak John dan Harry, aku juga menjauhi Tom. Kami takut padanya. Tom sama sekali tidak mengerti, berhari-hari dia mencoba bertanya pada kami semua apa kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Setelah beberapa minggu, dia berhenti bertanya."

Spinnet memejamkan matanya, dan menarik nafas. Dia melanjutkan lagi, "Di umur sebelas tahun, tahun 1938, Tom masuk ke 'Sebuah sekolah asrama, di Utara Inggris'. Kami semua bersyukur di hari Tom pergi. Karena jujur saja, sangat banyak kecelakaan-kecelakaan yang mengerikan. Billy Stubbs, Eric… yang jelas, sejak Tom pergi, semua kecelakaan-kecelakaan tersebut menghilang.

"John dan Harry suatu hari direkrut oleh militer yang datang ke panti asuhan kami, tahun 1942, bersama dengan lima orang anak laki-laki lainnya. Aku tidak direkrut, karena aku sedang dihukum hari itu, membersihkan loteng… Aku turun malamnya dan mendapati tiga sahabatku sejak kecil sudah tidak ada. Aku sedih, begitu sedih sampai seminggu berikutnya aku kabur dari panti asuhan. Aku pergi ke pos tentara terdekat, hanya membawa beberapa baju, dan lusuh. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin menjadi tentara. Aku ingin bertemu kembali dengan kedua sahabatku, alasan ini tidak kuberitahu.

"Bagaimanapun, aku bergabung dengan Angkatan Laut. Marinir. Dalam pertempuran tahun 1943, aku berhasil bertemu kembali dengan John. Aku sangat bahagia. Bahagia sekali…

"John memberitahu bahwa Harry, yang paling pintar di antara kami, sekarang menjadi Angkatan Udara, pilot. Perang Dunia Dua sedang sangat sengit di daratan Eropa, terima kasih berkat Hitler. Setiap hari kami maju ke medan tempur, membawa-bawa senjata, merunduk dan menembak, membunuh banyak musuh… kami bangun di pagi hari dengan ketakutan akan pergi ke akhirat hari ini, namun di akhir hari, saat pertempuran sudah selesai, kami akan berkumpul, tertawa-tawa, membuat lelucon akan pertempuran hari ini. Kami mencoba menghilangkan kesedihan kami, kami tahu bahwa mungkin kami tak punya masa depan, tapi kami semua bersama. Kami, satu peleton infantri ringan…. John dan aku berpangkat terendah, kami sering dijadikan bahan lelucon, namun kami tak keberatan. Kami tertawa juga di tengah malam…

"Hingga hari itu tiba," ujar Spinnet. Dia menelan ludah. Matanya menggelap, mengingat semua kenangan yang mengerikan baginya. Harry dan Hermione menahan nafas, dan Dumbledore tampak sedih. "Carpathian, aku mengerti kalau kamu tidak mau melanjutkan –"

"Tidak, aku bisa," potong Spinnet. Dia menarik nafas dalam, dan berkata, "1944, aku tidak ingat tanggalnya… kami semua sedang dalam misi penyerbuan dadakan terhadap sebuah tempat di Perancis. Mereka mengatakan itu tempat tentara Jerman. Kami sudah mengepung rumah tersebut, namun mendadak terjadi sesuatu.

"Aku dalam posisi tiarap. Aku beruntung saat itu. Beberapa orang yang berada di luar rumah tersebut mulai menembakkan… cahaya-cahaya. Bola-bola cahaya. Mereka menghancurkan bangunan di kanan-kiri kami, memblokir jalan kami. Lalu, mendadak semakin banyak orang muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong. Mereka menembakkan bola-bola cahaya ke kami. Hijau, putih, kuning… Beberapa ledakan. Aku tidak mengerti. Kupikir Jerman memiliki senjata baru yang sangat canggih. Komandan kami memerintahkan mundur, namun dia tewas, meledak. Aku tidak mau mati tanpa melawan. Aku menembak, dan berhasil mengenai sepertinya dua atau tiga. Namun yang kutembak langsung lenyap. Aku terhantam sesuatu yang seperti bola besi, terlempar. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku terbangun, dan mendapati reruntuhan bangunan, semua teman-temanku tewas. Peleton kami yang sangat tangguh, yang sudah berhasil bertahan tujuh bulan di daratan Eropa, tewas semua. Aku merangkak ke tempat tubuh John. Dia tewas tanpa luka, menatap langit dengan tenang. Aku mengambil kalungnya, dan bersumpah tidak akan mati sebelum berhasil membalas.

"Aku berteriak, dan aku merasa seolah ada ledakan di dalam diriku… batu-batu reruntuhan di kanan kiriku semuanya terangkat, dan akhirnya, aku pingsan karena kelelahan. Saat tersadar, aku ada di sebuah ruangan, seperti rumah. Di sana aku diberitahu bahwa aku adalah _Penyihir_. Aku ragu-ragu, kupikir ini jebakan musuh, dan aku sedang ditawan, dipermainkan. Tidak. Mereka memberiku sebatang tongkat, dan ujung tongkatku menyemburkan api luar biasa besar. Mereka mengatakan bahwa sihir ku muncul sangat terlambat, dan baru muncul saat emosiku meluap luar biasa, saat John tewas. Aku pikir aku sudah ada di dunia penyihir, penuh fantasi. Namun yang kudapati aku menjadi prajurit lagi, maju ke medan perang Eropa sebagai penyihir, bertempur melawan penyihir juga. Aku dilatih mantra-mantra khusus untuk bertempur. Aku agresif. Aku kuat. Pengalamanku bertempur sebagai Muggle telah membentukku. Aku belajar luar biasa keras di pusat Pelatihan. Aku bertempur. Aku berhasil mengetahui bahwa perang penyihir di Eropa sama dengan PD Muggle. Bedanya, alih-alih Hitler, ada Grindelwald."

Harry dan Hermione sudah hampir pingsan terpana di sini. Mereka berdua menoleh ke Dumbledore, yang mengangguk.

"Pasukan Grindelwald lah yang menghabisi peletonku, plus John. Aku bertekad aku akan membalas. Aku buta, aku dipenuhi dendam. Aku menjadi luar biasa, dan memimpin pasukan dalam berbagai pertempuran. Mereka menghormatiku karena hatiku yang keras. Dalam pertempuran di Yunani, pasukanku mendapatkan suatu peti. Kami kira harta, namun hanya penuh buku. Tapi aku tertarik. Aku membacanya, dan salah satunya, walau berbahasa Yunani, menerangkan mengenai Horcrux.

"Aku memaksa salah satu tawanan untuk menerjemahkannya, dan setelah selesai, dan aku mengerti seluruhnya, aku membunuhnya. Pecahan jiwaku yang lepas karena pembunuhan ini kuambil, dan kutanamkan di kalung John. Aku bersumpah _Aku tidak akan mati sebelum berhasil membalas_. Dan aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Aku bertempur, terkena puluhan mantra dahsyat saat penyerbuan terakhir di Jerman. Aku mengamuk bersama anak buahku. Namun pasukan Grindelwald jauh lebih besar, dan kami tak bisa maju. Tepatnya, mereka tidak bisa, sedangkan aku bisa. Aku memerintahkan mereka pulang, dan aku maju sendiri. Aku menjanjikan aku tidak akan mati.

"1945, hanya sebulan setelah aku memasuki Jerman seorang diri, aku mendengar kabar bahwa Grindelwald telah tewas. Aku marah, karena bukan aku yang membunuhnya. Namun aku juga senang, karena orang yang menjadi sumber dendamku selama ini sudah tiada. Aku berhasil memenuhi separuh sumpahku pada John, dan tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagiku. Aku kembali ke markas sebagai pahlawan, walaupun aku bukan yang mengalahkan Grindelwald."

Spinnet menghela nafas banyak-banyak, lalu tersenyum sedikit. "Bagian gelap hidupku berakhir di sini. Setelah perang berakhir, aku meninggalkan Inggris. Aku pergi berkelana. Aku belajar menjadi penyihir sendiri. Aku membaca banyak buku, mempraktekannya. Tidak seefektif di Hogwarts. Aku menghabiskan dua belas tahun untuk memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan seorang anak kelas tujuh Hogwarts. 1958, aku memutuskan setahun setelah merasakan menjadi penyihir sungguhan, bukan prajurit sihir, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan hidup abadiku. Namun aku juga ingin menjalani hidup. Aku pergi berkeliling dunia, Eropa, Asia, Amerika, Afrika. Aku bolak-balik masuk Negara dengan illegal. Bukan hal yang sulit. Akhirnya, 1970, aku mencapai Inggris lagi. Aku mengontak Dumbledore, dan menjelaskan kondisiku."

Dumbledore tersenyum, dan berkata, "Profesor Spinnet di sini, tidak seperti Tom Riddle, ingin melepaskan keabadiannya. Aku mengatakan akan membantunya, namun aku menyarankan dia sebaiknya menjalani hidup sebagai warga Negara normal dulu. Kerja, punya rumah, mungkin punya keluarga. Jadi, dengan bantuanku, aku mendaftarkan Profesor Spinnet sebagai calon Auror." Spinnet mendengus, dan Dumbledore berseri-seri. "Namun semua berubah, ketika 1971, dia bertemu lagi dengan Tom Riddle."

"Saat itu Tom belum separah sekarang. Timku hanya ditugaskan untuk menangkap seorang penyihir hitam yang baru saja mengakibatkan sedikit kerusuhan di desa di Skotlandia. Saat melihat wajahnya, aku kaget sesaat, dan aku berusaha berbicara padanya. Aku sudah tidak takut padanya. Namun dia mengamuk. Saat itu aku berpikir dia sangat sakit hati mengenai apa yang telah kami lakukan padanya dulu. Kami berduel, dan dia lolos. Kami bertemu lagi 1972, dan akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak punya hati, jiwanya sudah rusak terlalu parah. Aku mengenali efek Horcrux," ujar Spinnet.

Harry menggulung dagunya yang dari tadi di lantai kembali ke tempatnya yang benar. Dia masih memandangi Spinnet takzim, kagum akan kisahnya. Orang di hadapannya ini orang yang pernah menjadi teman Voldemort, bukan, teman Tom Riddle saat masih kecil dulu. Dan hidupnya yang menyakitkan , di dalam perang, berkelana keliling dunia…

"Profesor, boleh saya bertanya?" tanya Hermione. Spinnet tersenyum, mengangguk.

"Berapa umur anda saat anda membuat Horcrux?" tanya Hermione. Spinnet membelalak, namun nyengir akhirnya, dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku lahir tahun 1926. Umurku saat membuat Horcrux 18 tahun. Horcrux membuatku kehilangan kemanusiaanku. Kemanusiaan yang dimaksud ada bermacam-macam. Dalam hal aku, 'Bertambah Tua'. Aku membeku di usia 18 tahun, selamanya, Miss Leroy," jawab Spinnet.

Harry dan Hermione mengangguk. Setidaknya itu menjelaskan kenapa Profesor Spinnet terlihat sangat muda, padahal kalau dihitung, harusnya sekarang umurnya 49 tahunan. Sama dengan Voldemort. Harry mengingat sesuatu, dan menanyakan hal yang sudah mengganggunya:

"Anda bilang anda akan melepaskan keabadian anda, Profesor. Apa maksud anda?" tanya Harry.

"Maksudku adalah aku akan mengembalikan pecahan Horcrux di dalam kalung tersebut kembali ke diriku. Aku yakin kalian tahu caranya, kan?" kata Spinnet.

"Penyesalan Yang Sangat Dalam"… bisik Hermione. Spinnet mengangguk.

Harry berkata, "Tapi, sir? Bukankah hal tersebut bisa membunuh anda, rasa sakitnya tak terkira?"

Spinnet menjawab, "Tapi, Mr. Tesla, kematian hanyalah sebuah Petualangan Besar Berikutnya. Aku tak takut pada kematian. Dulu aku menghindari kematian semata-mata karena dendam. Tapi aku berhasil berpikir jernih setelah hampir 25 tahun berkelana. Aku telah melihat banyak hal untuk bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa menyiksa diri akan kenangan sahabatku. Memang, aku masih memikirkannya, juga teman-temanku di Peleton tersebut. Namun, sekarang kalau aku mengingat mereka, aku akan bisa mengingatnya dengan bahagia. Mereka mungkin sekarang sudah menungguku di sana, menungguku bergabung. Dan aku tidak mungkin tidak senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka, kan?"

Harry mengangguk pelan. Spinnet sama sekali tidak memiliki kegelapan dalam hatinya. Tadinya dia sudah akan khawatir dengan Spinnet. Dia mengasosiasikan Horcrux dengan Kegelapan dan Jahat. Terjadi jelas bahwa kenyataan tidak seperti itu.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan dengan menciptakan Horcrux tersebut, dan aku menyesal. Aku beruntung kemanusiaan yang diambil dariku hanyalah Umur. Kalau saja yang diambil adalah hati, aku pasti sudah seperti Tom sekarang," ujar Spinnet.

Dumbledore mengangguk, dan memandangi Harry dan Hermione lagi. "Apa ada lagi yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Hermione bertanya, "Anda kembali ke sini untuk melepas keabadian anda, namun kenapa anda belum melakukannya?"

Senyum Dumbledore menghilang, dan sejenak di wajah Spinnet muncul ekspresi aneh. Harry tahu bahwa sepertinya Hermione menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah. Namun Spinnet nyengir menenangkan, dan menjawab, "Sabar, sabar. Aku belum pernah punya pacar."

Hermione dan Harry kehilangan mulut bagian bawah mereka.

"Di kementrian, saat aku jadi Auror, ada beberapa gadis cantik, namun aku kurang suka orang birokrat. Nah, di Hogwarts, kulihat ada Profesor Sinistra… dia cantik juga tuh. Kupikir aku akan mencoba PeDeKaTe dengannya, tapi itu nanti saja… Apa kutunggu Valentine ya? Ah, bingung juga nih…"

Dumbledore tertawa geli, terutama melihat ekspresi Harry dan Hermione. Orang ini mempertahankan Horcrux-nya untuk mencari pacar? Yang Benar Saja! Pikir mereka berdua.

"_Well_, Ivan, Jean, sudah larut," ujar Dumbledore, dan memang sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam, "Silakan kembali ke asrama, kalau sudah tidak ada pertanyaan lagi."

Harry dan Hermione memungut dagu mereka berdua, memasangnya lagi. Lalu, mereka mengangguk, masih bingung kepalang. Spinnet mengawali malam ini dengan cerita perang yang mengerikan, dan mengakhirinya dengan membicarakan cewek? Yang Benar Saja. YBS. YBS. YBS! Bagaimanapun juga, Harry mengantar Hermione sepanjang koridor, menuju menara Ravenclaw. Sebelum mencapai pintu kayu berpengetuk perunggu, Harry bisa mendengar suara music disko, bukan yang biasa. Sepertinya disko tahun 70-an. Harry menghentikan Hermione di depan pintu, dan berkata, "Apa… apa kamu percaya yang dikatakan Spinnet?"

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya, bingung sedikit. "Um… Aku percaya alasannya membuat Horcrux, dan bahwa dia pernah mengenal Voldemort secara personal. Namun, aku kurang percaya mengenai alasannya… Menunda menyatukan kembali jiwanya."

"Sama denganku… Soalnya-Cari pacar? Astaga. Masa' sih selama 25 tahun dia berkelana dia tidak pernah punya pacar seorang pun? Kalau aku –"

Hermione mendongak cepat-cepat. "Ya, Nike? Kalau kamu bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan suara manis berbahaya.

Harry mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. "Ar..em.. kalau aku – kalau aku – selama ada kamu, aku tak akan pernah pacaran sama siapapun lah!" ujar Harry buru-buru, ngeri karena Hermione sudah memakai 'nama'.

Tapi rupanya Hermione menggunakan itu untuk memecah suasana. Karena dia nyengir, dan berkata, "Tenang, Harry. Seberapa banyak pun kamu pacaran… aku tidak akan marah. Asalkan kamu tetap bersamaku…"

Dan Harry maju selangkah. "Aku tak akan pernah, Jeannie. Tak akan pernah berpaling, percayalah.."

Hermione maju selangkah, dan wajah mereka berdua hampir bersentuhan –

"_Oh, kumohon! Jangan melakukan itu di depanku!"_

Harry dan Hermione buru-buru menjauh, kaget akan suara tersebut. Mulanya mereka mengira mereka ditemukan murid lain, tapi rupanya yang besuara adalah pengetuk berbentuk elang yang bicara. Dia membuat gerakan seperti menggeleng-geleng, membuat Harry menatapnya geli.

"_Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan sampai selarut ini?_"

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Hermione. Dan pintu tersebut membuka, memperlihatkan ruang rekreasi yang berdentum-dentum, jelas sedang pesta.

"_Hei! Itu tadi bukan pertanyaannya. Hei_!"

"Bye, Harry," bisik Hermione, mencium Harry.

Pintu menutup, dan dentuman berkurang. Si Pengetuk melihat Harry dengan jengkel, terutama melihat Harry yang nyengir lebar.

Hermione bangun pagi berikutnya seperti biasa. Pesta di Ruang Rekreasi berlangsung sampai pukul 12 malam, dihentikan dengan biasa, sebagian besar pasangan keluar dan mencari tempat sendiri-sendiri. Hermione pergi tidur segera setelah pesta selesai. Dia menikmati pesta, sekali-kali. Daisy dan Hortensia mengajaknya.

Setelah mandi dan memakai jubah seragam sekolahnya seperti biasa. Dia ingat masih musim dingin, jadi dia memakai jubah musim dinginnya plus syal Ravenclaw nya. Hermione sudah terbiasa akan syal biru-perunggu tersebut. Awalnya memang canggung, tidak memakai merah-emas seperti biasanya. Tapi setelah beberapa hari, akhirnya semua jadi terbiasa.

Hermione bercermin dan melihat dirinya. Dia tersenyum, dia sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita muda. Bagaimanapun juga, dia dikirim ke tempat ini bersama Harry, dengan umur 18 tahun (untuknya) dan 17 tahun (untuk Harry). Tentu saja tubuhnya jauh lebih berbentuk dibandingkan teman-teman seangkatannya. Dia lebih tinggi, lebih cantik – tunggu – berhenti bersikap sangat kecewekan, Hermione! Tegas batinnya.

Dia melihat bahwa jubah hitam Hogwarts memang menutupi sebagian besaar lekuk tubuhnya, namun tidak masalah. Dia tidak ada urusan memamerkan tubuhnya dan membangga-banggakannya, seperti cewek usia 15 tahun lainnya. Yang masih mengganggu pikirannya adalah rambutnya.

Dumbledore memang mengatakan kalau dia melakukan kesalahan dalam rambutnya, dan sepertinya sekarang Hermione tahu apa itu: Rambutnya tumbuh terus. Untunglah ada cermin dari Harry. Sejak dia memakai cermin tersebut, sepertinya rambutnya berhenti tumbuh. Tapi tetap saja sangat panjang. Kalau diurai seperti ini, rambut pirang panjangnya yang sangat lurus menjuntai hingga ke belakang pahanya. Hermione menghela nafas. Dia tidak ingin memotongnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Hermione mengeluarkan cermin dari Harry, dan sesuai sarannya, membesarkannya dengan _Engorgio_. Sekarang cermin tersebut setinggi tubuhnya dan selebar bahunya. Hermione melevitasinya dan meletakkannya di dinding. Dia menatap bayangannya, dan berkonsentrasi pada bentuk rambut yang diinginkannya. Sanggul melingkar sekali di atas lehernya, ya, ujung-ujung rambutnya bergerak, dan kemudian… kepang tunggal ke bawah, bagi tiga helai, kepang, ya, rambutnya bergerak meliuk-liuk sendiri, dan… jadi. Hermione mengecilkan cermin tersebut, dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

Dia mengambilnya, dan berjalan keluar, menuruni tangga, melewati cermin yang biasa dipakai murid-murid perempuan untuk melakukan Pengecekan-Detik-Akhir.

Cermin… cermin di dinding… siapa yang paling cantik di dunia?

Bukan aku, tepatnya.

Hermione mendengus. Sejak peristiwa di Departemen Misteri, dia sering memikirkan tentang cermin, dan apa yang dia lihat bersama Harry di cermin Tarsah. Itu cermin Tarsah, tapi menurut Harry, bukan cermin Tarsah biasa. Cermin tersebut, jauh lebih kuat dan seolah.. Agung? Itukah kata yang tepat? Hermione tidak tahu. Dia dan Harry tadinya menganggap mereka hanya bermimpi sudah masuk Departemen Misteri, kemudian kembali lagi. Mereka sudah siap menerima bahwa itu adalah mimpi. Tapi besok paginya, dengan berita di koran mengenai pembobolan Departemen Misteri, dan seringaian Mr. Carrol, Harry dan Hermione langsung tahu bahwa peristiwa malam itu betul-betul terjadi.

Siapa Dia? Siapa si Pencipta Cermin Tarsah tersebut? Banyak sekali yang Hermione tidak ketahui. Yang Hermione tahu, dia dan Harry memenuhi semua kriteria Cermin tarsah, dan harusnya mereka mendapatkan _Kebahagiaan_. Yah, pikirnya. Mungkin bukan di sini. Mungkin di kehidupan lain… Yah…

Oke, pikiran. Berhenti berpikir! Batin Hermione. Kadang dia merasa sangat jengkel mempunyai otak yang bekerja terus-menerus, bahkan saat tidur. Meskipun tentu saja, sejak dia dan Harry kembali ke sini, dan sejak hubungannya dan Harry berkembang, tidurnya dipenuhi mimpi-mimpi yang tidak selalu sopan dan pantas –

STOP!

Hermione menghela nafas. Jelas hari ini tidak begitu bagus. Dia membatalkan rencananya untuk langsung turun, melainkan berjalan ke jendela yang menampilkan cahaya matahari pagi musim dingin, menyinari daratan, dari balik gunung. Cahayanya menembus jendela Ruang Rekreasi, memberi kesan seperti di film-film di mana seseorang berlutut di sebuah jendela dan mendapatkan pencerahan – Oke, Hermione terlalu banyak membaca novel selama masih di tahun 90-an. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, memandang salju putih yang ditaburi cahaya matahari pagi, air danau yang memantulkan cahayanya, seolah menjadi pelangi, dan burung yang terbang di langit, di atas gunung –

Déjà vu lagi.

Hermione merasakan sensasi itu lagi. Burung yang terbang di atas gunung? Apa yang terjadi?

Burung tersebut sudah lenyap

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Segalanya terasa seperti di tepi tebing itu.. burung yang melayang di atas Pegunungan Perantara… benar-benar mirip. Dia sejenak sedih, namun senang lagi, mengingat Harry dan dirinya yang akan bersama. Kembali ke tempat itu terasa ringan, selama mereka bersama.

Suara-suara langkah kaki di kamar dan air dinyalakan di kamar mandi menandakan para murid lain sudah mulai bangun. Dia berbalik arah dan menatap patung Rowena Ravenclaw. Patung yang dia lihat sudah ratusan kali sekarang, mengingat patung pualam putih tersebut sangat tinggi, dan berdiri di sebelah pintu kamar anak perempuan. Namun, Hermione belum pernah melihatnya secara seksama. Dia berjalan ke tempat patung tersebut.

Patung tersebut seolah menatapnya setiap Hermione mendekat, dan Hermione akhirnya mendongak menatap wajahnya, persis di depannya. Patung tersebut seolah menatap ke bawah, dan tersenyum kecil. Ravenclaw langsing, tinggi, berambut panjang, dan memakai gaun. Hal yang membuatnya menjadi potret sempurna wanita dewasa. Hermione tidak merasa iri, hanya berpikir. Dia memeriksa patung tersebut. Siapapun yang membuatnya, jelas hebat, karena setiap lekukan gaun, jari tangan, dan bahkan untaian rambut sangat halus. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganggu Hermione.

Di kepala patung tersebut, terdapat sebuah hiasan kepala melingkar. Tadinya Hermione mengira itu ikat kepala, namun bukan. Hiasan kepala tersebut seperti tiara Fleur, yang dia ingat dikenakan Fleur saat pernikahannya. Kemudian dia ingat lagi. Diadem. Diadem. Mahkota, Tiara. Tiara, Diadem. Diadem Ravenclaw. Horcrux Voldemort.

Hermione sudah tahu bahwa Diadem Ravenclaw adalah Horcrux. Masalah terbesar adalah bahwa Diadem tersebut, seperti halnya sudah diketahuinya dari cerita para teman-teman Ravenclawnya dan juga Dumbledore sendiri, sudah hilang berabad-abad. Siapa lagi yang mengetahui tentang benda tersebut ada di mana? Hermione sesaat ragu bahwa Voldemort telah berhasil menemukan Diadem tersebut, kecuali Voldemort mundur waktu, dan menanyakan Ravenclaw sendiri dimana dia menghilangkan atau menyembunyikannya.

Atau… ada orang dari masa lalu, yang masih ada sampai masa sekarang, yang mengetahui mengenai Diadem tersebut… Orang tidak mungkin bisa hidup seribu tahun, kecuali menggunakan Horcrux, Batu Filsuf, atau… Jadi hantu. Hantu. HANTU!

Hermione buru-buru keluar dari menara. Kenapa dia tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya? Orang yang mungkin mengetahui tentang Diadem tersebut, adalah Hantu! Hantu orang yang hidup di masa saat Diadem tersebut hilang. Dia harus mencari Hantu ini. Dan, untuk mencari hantu, yang dibutuhkannya adalah hantu lain…

Di koridor di bawah menara Ravenclaw, Hermione langsung menemukan yang dicarinya. Dia melihat hantu, hanya saja juga sekaligus hampir menembusnya. Dia berhenti mendadak, nyaris terserimpet jubahnya yang panjang.

"Hati-hati kalau berjalan," ujar Hantu tersebut.

Hermione memandangnya dengan seksama. Hantu tersebut melayang rendah, sehingga seolah-olah berjalan di atas lantai. Dia mengenali hantu ini, rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang, wajahnya yang cantik namun angkuh. Dia bahkan sudah berbicara padanya saat pesta awal Tahun Ajaran. Hantu asramanya, Nona Kelabu

"Selamat pagi, er –"

Hermione tidak tahu sebaiknya memanggilnya apa, karena Nona Kelabu jelas bukan nama aslinya, namun si hantu mengangguk juga. Dia melayang mau pergi.

"Tunggu! Aku mau bertanya!"

Nona Kelabu berhenti, dan menoleh kembali ke arahnya.

"Kau anak pindahan yang baru itu, kan? Ravenclaw? Apa kau mau bertanya arah?" tanyanya dingin.

"Bukan, bukan," kata Hermione. "Aku mau bertanya. Kamu hantu menara Ravenclaw. Aku ingin mencari tahu mengenai Diadem yang hilang. Atau, setidaknya hantu atau orang lain yang kamu tahu mengetahuinya."

Nona Kelabu tersenyum dingin, dan dia berkata, "Aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Apakah Diadem tersebut di sini?"

"Kau bukan murid pertama yang mendambakan diadem itu. Berabad-abad, banyak sekali anak yang mendambakannya, merengek, menginginkan kepintaran, kecerdasan –"

"Aku tidak menginginkan semua itu," bentak Hermione. Nona Kelabu secara implisit baru saja menyebutnya 'bodoh'. Ejekan yang sangat sensitif bagi Hermione. "Ini soal Voldemort."

Di luar dugaan Hermione, Nona Kelabu berhenti tersenyum dingin. Senyuman dinginnya hilang, dan pipinya seolah mengkeruh – apakah itu merona merah?

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kamu mengenal anak bernama Tom Riddle?" tanya Hermione balik.

Hermione bukan orang terbaik dalam membaca ekspresi, tidak sehebat Alice. Tapi bahkan di sini pun dia bisa melihat bahwa Nona Kelabu, dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, jelas mengenalnya. Dan sepertinya bukan sekedar kenal. Nona Kelabu mulai melayang naik turun gelisah.

"Ini-ini bukan-"

"Kamu memberitahukan lokasinya ke Tom Riddle?" tanya Hermione, mengetesnya. Dan terlihat jelas tinggal bersama Alice berminggu-minggu tidak sia-sia. Dari wajah Nona Kelabu yang sangat mengkeruh, jelas Nona Kelabu memberitahunya.

"Dengar," ujar Hermione. "Tom Riddle menjadikan benda itu sebagai objek Ilmu Hitam. Aku harus menemukannya, bantulah aku."

"Ini bukan soal –" gagap si Nona Kelabu. "Diadem Ibuku –"

"Ibu_mu_?"

Dan Nona Kelabu menunduk malu. Dia tampak malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Waktu masih hidup, aku Helena Ravenclaw," ujarnya kaku.

"Kamu anak perempuannya?" tanya Hermione tercengang. Dia mengumpulkan ketenangannya lagi, dan bertanya, "Apakah kamu mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Diadem tersebut?"

"Diadem tersebut memberikan kebijaksanaan," kata Nona Kelabu. Dan dia diam saja, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Wajahnya masih berkeruh total, dan Hermione mengenali tanda-tanda orang yang terlalu malu untuk berbicara. Tapi Hermione tidak menyerah. Kekeras kepalaannya jelas sudah menguasai dirinya. Dia diam di tempat, tidak memedulikan anak-anak yang sudah mulai lewat dari pintu di belakangnya, berjalan ke arah berlawanan,menatap punggung Hermione ingin tahu.

Saat anak terakhir pergi, Nona Kelabu bertanya, "Kau bilang Diadem tersebut dijadikan objek Sihir Hitam oleh Tom Riddle?"

Hermione mengangguk.

Nona Kelabu menggeleng, dan dia melakukan gerakan menghela nafas, yang tentu saja tidak ada efeknya pada udara. Lalu, dia berkata, "Aku-aku mencuri diadem tersebut dari Ibuku."

Hermione mengangguk lagi. Dia jelas kaget, namun kehausannya akan pengetahuan ini membuatnya tidak menampilkan ekspresinya.

"Aku iri pada Ibuku, aku mencoba membuat diriku lebih pintar dan lebih penting darinya. Aku kabur dari rumah, suatu hari, bersama Diadem tersebut," katanya lirih.

Anggukan lagi.

"Ibuku tidak pernah memberitahu bahwa Diademnya hilang, bahwa aku kabur. Dia menyembunyikannya, bahkan dari para Pendiri Hogwarts lainnya.

"Kemudian Ibuku sakit parah. Meskipun aku anak durhaka, dia ingin sekali melihatku sebelum meninggal. Dia mengirim pria yang sudah lama mencintaiku, walau selalu kutolak dengan kasar, untuk mencariku. Ibuku tahu dia tidak akan berhenti sampai dia menemukanku."

Anggukan lagi, dan sekarang Hermione berharap dia bisa mencatat semua informasi ini.

"Dia menemukanku di hutan tempatku bersembunyi. Dia mengajakku pulang, namun aku menolaknya. Ketika aku menolak, dia menjadi bengis. Aku tak percaya orang yang mencintaiku sampai rela mencariku ke tempat tersebut bisa seperti itu. Dia berang, dan menusukku."

"Baron Berdarah?" tanya Hermione.

"Baron Berdarah, ya benar. Dia bunuh diri juga, aku tidak mengetahui alasannya. Kupikir dia sadar akan apa yang dia lakukan… lalu bunuh diri. Selama berabad-abad, dia hanya pernah berbicara sekali padaku, dan setelah itu, dia terus memakai rantainya, sebagai penebusan…"

"Bagaimana dengan Diademnya?" tanya Hermione.

"Kusembunyikan di sebuah pohon di Albania, tepat sebelum Baron menemukanku. Tempat terpencil di luar jangkauan Ibuku," jawab Nona Kelabu.

"Dan kamu sudah memberitahu ini pada Tom Riddle?"

Nona Kelabu mengangguk.

"Dia… menyanjung-nyanjung. Dia sangat memahamiku.."

Hermione mencerna semua ini. Tentang Tom Riddle yang berhasil mengorek dari Nona Kelabu, itu jelas. Hermione saja berhasil. Bagaimana mungkin Pangeran Kegelapan tidak bisa? Oh, itu nanti saja. Tidak, yang paling mengganggunya adalah fakta bahwa Diadem tersebut belum diketahui lokasinya. Bisa masih di luar sana, masih di Albania – namun dia ingat, mengenai Riddle yang sudah mengetahui ini. Dia ingat, mengenai Voldemort yang menghabiskan bertahun-tahun bersembunyi di Albania, di hutan, pedalaman. Voldemort pastilah sudah menemukan benda itu. Karena, jika benda tersebut memang memberi _kebijaksanaan_, pastilah benda tersebut berkekuatan tinggi. Dan tidaklah sulit bagi Voldemort untuk bisa melacak benda berkekuatan tinggi tersebut, kan?

Informasi masih sedikit. Hermione mendongak lagi, menatap Nona Kelabu, dan bertanya, "Siapa lagi yang mengetahui hal ini, selain kamu dan Baron Berdarah?"

Nona Kelabu menggeleng, dan menjawab, "Kupikir tidak ada lagi."

Hermione mengangguk. Informasi berhenti di sini, baiklah. Dia memutuskan akan menceritakan ini semua kepada Harry, mungkin Harry juga mengetahui sesuatu.

"Apakah benar? Apakah Tom Riddle menggunakannya sebagai objek sihir hitam?" tanya Nona Kelabu.

Hermione mengangguk. "ya, dan kemungkinan besar sihir hitam yang sangat kuat."

Nona Kelabu menunduk sejenak, sebelum menatap Hermione lagi, dan berkata, "Aku percaya padamu, matamu jujur. Tolong carikan dan hancurkan sihir , sebagai ganti karena sudah kuberitahu mengenai ini semua."

Hermione mengangguk. Nona kelabu mulai berbalik, berjalan menjauhi. Jadi.. pikir Hermione. Sekarang dia mungkin sebaiknya menanyai Baron Berdarah… kalau dia tahu. Dan omong-omong soal Baron –

"H-Hei," panggil Hermione, membuat Nona Kelabu berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Kamu bilang kamu hanya sekali berbicara pada Baron setelah berabad-abad. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Nona Kelabu, tanpa disangka, membentuk senyuman manis, bukan senyuman dingin seperti tadi. Senyuman tulus yang menarik kulit wajah hantunya, memancarkan kecantikan yang mungkin sudah terpendam dalam selama berabad-abad.

"Dia meminta maaf," jawab Nona Kelabu, lalu dia melayang pergi.

Hermione menarik Harry dari tempat duduknya di Aula Besar. Hermione tidak merasa lapar sama sekali, jadi dia tidak bersusah-payah sarapan. Harry mengikutinya dengan bingung, setelah mengucapkan 'Sampai Nanti' ke Remus dan Sirius (jelas Harry makin akrab dengan mereka berdua) secara tidak jelas. Mereka masuk ke kelas kosong, dan memasang mantra privasi. Hermione langsung menceritakan panjang lebar kali tinggi, semuanya yang dia ketahui dari Nona Kelabu.

"Jadi… kemungkinan besar Voldemort sudah menemukannya di Albania, membuat horcrux dari benda tersebut, lalu meletakkannya di suatu tempat?" tanya Harry, mencoba menyimpulkan semuanya. Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku berpikir Voldemort akan menyembunyikannya di Inggris juga. Sesuai kata Dumbledore, kemungkinan Voldemort akan menyembunyikan Horcrux nya di tempat-tempat yang menurutnya berkesan, dengan kata lain minimal tempat-tempat yang pernah dikunjunginya, atau berhubungan dengannya. Panti Asuhan sudah, Gua Karang sudah, Gubuk Gaunt sudah. Bisakah kamu memikirkan tempat mana lagi yang menurutmu bisa menjadi tempat Horcrux?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku… tetap berpikir tentang Hogwarts. Entahlah, tapi Hogwarts adalah tempat di mana dia benar-benar merasa seperti rumah untuk pertama kalinya, kan? Dan aku serius, Voldemort, Riddle, dan aku memiliki banyak kesamaan. Kupikir kalau saja aku memiliki Horcrux, aku akan menyimpannya di sini," kata Harry.

"Dan menurutmu, kalau di sini, di mana dia akan menyimpannya?" tanya Hermione.

Harry mengernyit, berpikir keras. "Kamar Rahasia… Meskipun menurutku tidak mungkin. Kalau-kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan berpendapat itu kurang Sreg."

"Kurang Sreg?" tanya Hermione, setengah-bingung setengah-geli.

"Ya, kurang Sreg. Dengar," kata Harry, "Sejarah Ravenclaw dan Slytherin, berdasar cerita Nona Kelabu, tidak bagus. Nona Kelabu, yang menyimpan Diadem tersebut, dibunuh oleh Baron Berdarah, dari Slytherin. Kupikir kurang sreg menempatkan Diadem tersebut dalam daerah berdarah."

Harry berpikir lagi, dan berkata, "Bolehkah aku melihat Diadem tersebut? Katamu ada di patung di menara Ravenclaw, kan?"

Hermione mengangguk, dan mereka keluar kelas, menuju menara Ravenclaw. Mereka berpapasan dengan banyak anak-bangun-kesiangan, dan akhirnya mencapai pintu berpengetuk perunggu.

"_Apa yang ada di ujung Kesuksesan, di awal Nasib, dan di tengah Dunia?"_

Harry berpikir, namun Hermione seperti biasa lebih cepat. Dia menjawab, "'N'"

"_Luar biasa_," kata patung tersebut. Mereka berdua buru-buru masuk ketika pintu membuka, dan berdua mereka mendekati patung Rowena Ravenclaw.

Harry menatap diadem tersebut, dan memanjat dudukan patung, membaca Diadem tersebut. Dia merasa pernah melihat benda seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia meraba ukiran diadem tersebut, termasuk ke ujung-ujung lancip yang terbentuk di sepanjang Diadem tersebut, membuatnya mirip seperti Tiara. Ya, Harry merasa pernah merasakan sensasi ini, sensasi memegangnya. Dia berpikir keras… Dia pernah memegang benda ini, dan melihatnya. Tiara Fleur jelas _out_, karena dia belum pernah memegangnya. Sebagai anak yang dikucilkan di masa kecilnya, Harry belum pernah memegang Tiara dan melihatnya, tentu saja. Satu-satunya benda seperti Tiara yang pernah dipegangnya hanyalah bando Bibinya, Petunia, dan mahkota yang diletakkannya di atas wig yang diletakkannya juga di atas kepala patung dada penyihir jelek –

Pemahaman, ingatan, dan kesadaran menyerbunya bagaikan serbuan Erumpent, Graphorn, dan Troll dijadikan satu. Dia melompat turun dari dudukan, menatap kosong, tak percaya dia baru menyadarinya saat ini. Lalu dia mencoba menghubung-hubungkan teorinya, dan semua berhubungan, cocok.

"Harry? Ada apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku di mana benda itu berada," kata Harry pelan, berkedip. Lalu dia berpaling ke Hermione, yang menatapnya tak percaya. Harry menggandengnya, dan membawanya turun dari menara Ravenclaw, dan naik lagi, melewati koridor-koridor, menuju Staircase.

"Harry, ada apa? Di mana benda tersebut?" tanya Hermione.

"Voldemort menyembunyikan diadem tersebut di dalam kastil, kemungkinan pada kesempatan, ya, satu-satunya kesempatan dia ke sini setelah lulus: Malam saat dia meminta Dumbledore mengizinkannya mengajar," kata Harry. "Dia menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat yang memenuhi kemungkinan ini: Ada di lantai tempat kantor Dumbledore, atau yang memiliki jalan berhubungan dengan kantor Dumbledore. Dan dia menyembunyikannya di tempat tersebut, kecuali aku sangat salah. Tempat yang dia pikir hanya dia sendiri yang telah menemukannya, karena dia begitu Arogan untuk menganggap bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang telah menjelajahi kastil ini dan membongkar semua rahasianya. Dia salah."

Mereka menaiki Staircase dengan cepat, melompati anak-tangga tipuan. Lalu mereka berbelok lagi, naik ke lantai enam.

"Tempat… apa itu?" tanya Hermione.

"Tempat yang hanya muncul jika kamu membutuhkannya. Riddle jelas membutuhkan tempat untuk menyembunyikan diadem tersebut."

"Muncul jika dibutuhkan. Oh!" seru Hermione, pemahaman merayapi wajahnya, "Mungkinkah –"

" – Ya, ini kita akan mengeceknya," ujar Harry.

Mereka mencapai koridor di lantai tujuh, lalu berhenti di sebelah permadani hias bergambar Troll yang sedang menari balet. Harry berkonsentrasi, dan mulai berjalan bolak-balik.

"_Aku perlu tempat untuk menyembunyikan barangku…. Aku perlu tempat untuk menyembunyikan barangku…. Aku perlu tempat untuk menyembunyikan barangku…."_

Tiga kali bolak-balik, dan pintu Kamar Kebutuhan muncul di sampingnya. Harry menarik Hermione masuk, lalu membanting pintunya menutup.

Hermione terpana. Dia belum pernah ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya. Ruangan seukuran katedral, bahkan lebih besar, jendela-jendelanya tinggi sekali, mengirim berkas-berkas cahaya yang menerangi tempat yang sepertinya seluas desa. Terdapat tembok-tembok barang-barang yang menjulang tinggi, terbuat dari barang-barang yang sepertinya merupakan barang-barang yang disembunyikan oleh bergenerasi penghuni Hogwarts selama berabad-abad. Di antara dinding-dinding tersebut terdapat lorong-lorong panjang seperti koridor, dan ada buku-buku, tumpukan perabot, bukti-bukti sihir salah kaprah (Hermione dengan ngeri melihat tengkorak), beberapa tumpukan permen dan makanan yang sudah membusuk, kemudian berbotol-botol Wiski Api, anggur, ramuan-ramuan yang sudah mengeras, kuali-kuali berkarat, tumpukan perhiasan yang setara dengan peti harta karun, jubah gombal. Pedang yang masih bernoda merah kehitaman, kapak, dan cangkul. Di sisi lain dekat jendela terdapat sesuatu yang tampak seperti Pilar Parthenon.

Begitu terpananya dia, sampai dia baru sadar bahwa Harry sudah masuk ke antara barang-barang tersebut.

"Harry, tunggu!" seru Hermione, bergegas mengejarnya. Harry berhenti, menoleh ke kanan kiri, sepertinya berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Sebentar, Hermione. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat di mana aku melihatnya…" tutur Harry. Lalu mereka berjalan lagi, kali ini lebih pelan, Harry melihat kanan kirinya dengan teliti.

"Itu boneka Troll nya, ya… lewat sini," bisik Harry, masih bergerak perlahan. Hermione mengikuti di sampingnya. Mereka berbelok ke kiri.

Lemari Pelenyap belum ada, namun Harry tak memikirkannya. Dia berhenti di tempat yang sangat diingatnya: Lemari besar yang permukaannya melepuh seperti tersiram air keras. Harry membukanya, mengeceknya. Ternyata betul. Lemari ini berisi sangkar besar yang di dalamnya terdapat kerangka sebuah binatang, memiliki lima kaki, dan bertengkorak serta tulang rusuk membentuk seperti piring. Ukurannya lumayan.

"Harry… apakah itu Quintaped?" tanya Hermione, mengamati kerangka tersebut.

"Kemungkinan besar. Dia mempunyai lima kaki dan berbasan melingkar pipih," jawab Harry pelan.

Dia melihat ke kiri lemari, dan peti tersebut masih di situ, terdapat patung dada penyihir tua yang sudah gompal di atasnya. Lalu dia melihat ke sebelah peti, tumpukan barang.. dan itu Wignya. Terakhir, di atas tumpukan barang ini…

Tiara.

Tiara tersebut, Diadem Ravenclaw, tergeletak begitu saja di atas tumpukan barang yang sepertinya buku-buku bersampul hitam berdebu, jumlahnya sangat banyak, setinggi Harry. Harry menoleh ke Hermione, dan menunjuk ke Diadem tersebut. Hermione terpekik pelan, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Itukah?" tanya Hermione.

"Kemungkinan besar," jawab Harry. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya, yang dihalangi langsung oleh Hermione.

"Tunggu, Harry! Jangan disentuh begitu saja!"

"Tenang," kata Harry, menggenggam tangan Hermione yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanannya, "Akan kuceritakan setelah kita amankan itu. Percayalah," tambah Harry. Hermione menggigit bibirnya, namun dia mengangguk. Harry mencoba tersenyum menenangkan.

Dia mengambil Diadem tersebut begitu saja dengan tangan kanannya.

Sedetik, Hermione menduga akan ada kilatan cahaya, ledakan, roh yang muncul, namun tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada. Hermione memandang Harry, yang mengangkat bahunya. Harry memandangi Diadem tersebut, dan membaca tulisannya.

"_Kepintaran tak terhingga adalah harta manusia yang paling berharga_."

Harry berkata, "_Well_, sepertinya ini Diadem Ravenclaw." Hermione mengkonjurasi Peti kayu dari udara kosong, dan Harry memasukkan Diadem tersebut ke dalamnya. Mereka masih berpandangan.

"Apa tak terlalu mudah?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku juga berpikir sama, sebenarnya," jawab Harry. "Apa ini imitasi?"

Hermione menjawab, "Lebih baik kita bawa ke Profesor Dumbledore. Aku yakin dia pasti tahu."

Harry mengangguk, dan mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Bukan hal yang mudah, sesungguhnya. Tempat itu sangat mirip labirin barang-barang. Setelah dua kali salah belok, akhirnya mereka menemukan pintu, dan berjalan ke kantor Dumbledore.

"Toblerone," ujar Hermione ke _Gargoyle_.

Mereka menaiki tangga batu yang berputar pelan, hingga akhirnya mencapai pintu kantor Dumbledore. Mereka mengetuk pelan, dan setelah suara "Masuk", mereka masuk.

"Harry, Hermione," sapa Dumbledore riang. "ada hal apa yang membuat kalian mengunjungiku di waktu begini? Bukankah ini waktunya jam kelas?"

Harry mengangkat alisnya. Mereka kan sudah setara dengan kelas tujuh sekarang. Namun Hermione buru-buru menjawab, "Kami menemukan Diadem Ravenclaw, Profesor."

Pena bulu Dumbledore terjatuh, dia terdiam, kaget bukan kepalang. "Bagaimana –"

Lalu mereka menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari ide Hermione bahwa hantu mungkin mengetahui tentang Diadem tersebut, lalu perbincangan Hermione dengan Nona Kelabu, mengenai Nona Kelabu menyembunyikannya di Albania, disambung oleh Harry, yang memberikan teorinya mengenai waktu yang digunakan Tom Riddle alias Voldemort untuk menyembunyikan Diadem di kastil, dan cerita Harry bahwa di masa depan, dia sudah pernah melihat Diadem tersebut, saat menyembunyikan buku ramuan _Half-Blood Prince_. Lalu tentang Harry yang menyadari kesamaan antara diadem yang dilihatnya di Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw dengan tiara di Kamar Kebutuhan.

Dan terakhir, Hermione membuka kotak kayu, memperlihatkan Diadem tersebut. Fawkes bernyanyi sedih melihatnya.

"Menakjubkan… diadem Ravenclaw – aku tak percaya… Dan ini semua terjadi hanya karena ide Hermione pada pukul setengah tujuh pagi yang melihat patung tersebut?" tanya Dumbledore, terperangah.

"_Well_," kata Harry, mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu Hermione, "Hermione di sini Brilian. Kupikir dengan ini Hermione sudah menemukan dua Horcrux, betul kan sir?" tanya Harry, nyengir lebar. Hermione memerah malu, mendapat pujian tersebut.

"Tapi kamu yang menemukannya –"

"Tidak, _kamu_ yang menemukannya, Hermione. Kalau kamu tidak memulai pagi ini dengan memperhatikan patung Ravenclaw, kupikir aku tak akan mungkin ingat, dan diadem ini masih tergeletak di sana," kata Harry.

Hermione tersenyum, dan Harry mencium pipinya. "_That's my girl_", bisik Harry, dan Hermione menghadiahinya dengan sikutan main-main ke rusuk Harry.

"Jadi.. apakah itu benar-benar Horcrux, sir?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya, benar… ini benar-benar Horcrux…" jawab Dumbledore, mengayunkan tongkatnya di atas diadem tersebut, yang berpendar kehijauan sesaat. Lalu dia memandangi mereka berdua. _"Well_?" katanya.

"Ya, sir?" tanya Harry dan Hermione, bingung.

"Silakan. Ini hak kalian," kata Dumbledore, berseri-seri.

Harry mengangguk, dan melepaskan rangkulannya dari Hermione. Dia berjalan ke tatakan pedang Gryffindor, dan mengambilnya. Pedang tersebut berpendar keemasan pelan, dan Harry mengayunkannya, pedang tersebut mengepaskan diri dengan tangannya. Dia menoleh ke Hermione, yang meletakkan kotak berisi tiara tersebut di lantai. Dumbledore bergerak ke samping mereka, tongkat terangkat, bersiaga. Fawkes dan seluruh potret kepala sekolah menonton dengan penuh minat, semuanya terbangun.

Harry menghunus pedangnya, dan menghunjamkannya keras-keras ke diadem tersebut. Terjadi getaran hebat, dan diadem tersebut patah menjadi dua. Asap hitam mengerikan melayang keluar dari diadem tersebut, berteriak murka, menggeliat, tak berdaya, hingga akhirnya… lenyap.

Hening. Harry berdiri perlahan, dan mengembalikan pedang Gryffindor kembali ke tatakannya. Dia memandangi Dumbledore yang masih terperangah, betapa mudahnya menghancurkan Horcrux yang satu ini, Sedangkan Hermione tak bisa berkata-kata. Harry memungut kotak tersebut, dan meletakkannya di meja Dumbledore.

Mereka berdua, Dumbledore dan Hermione, masih diam. Harry diam saja, geli memandang wajah mereka berdua. Mendengar Harry tertawa, sepertinya menyadarkan Hermione, karena dia berkata, "_Well_…"

"Tinggal satu lagi!" kata Harry riang.

Dumbledore mengerutkan dahinya, dan Hermione tertawa. Harry dan Hermione berangkulan, berdiri di depan Dumbledore.

"Jadi, tinggal satu… Piala Hufflepuff," kata Hermione.

"Ya, benar…" ujar Dumbledore. Lalu, perlahan-lahan, dia juga tersenyum, berseri-seri. "Aku tak percaya benar-benar tinggal satu lagi. Kalian berdua benar-benar hebat."

"Beritahu Hermione, sir. Please, dia terlalu pintar, mungkin melampaui si Rowena Ravenclaw sendiri. Melampaui Riddle, bahkan anda," ujar Harry dengan nada serius. Hermione menyikutnya, dan Harry tertawa.

Dumbledore tertawa, lalu berdeham, dan berkata dengan ekspresi super serius, "Aku setuju, Harry."

Harry memasang wajah seriusnya yang terbaik, hanya untuk disikut lagi oleh Hermione. Mereka bertiga tertawa.

"Dan sekarang… tinggal mencari piala tersebut."


	18. Phoenix dan Aethon

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine, I don't own this. JK owns them all. There's no money making here.

* * *

.

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak dihancurkannya diadem Ravenclaw, yang merupakan Horcrux Voldemort. Plus, tinggal menyisakan satu lagi, yaitu Piala Hufflepuff. Harry dan Hermione berusaha keras mencari-cari informasi mengenai tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan untuk Tom Riddle menyembunyikan Horcrux terakhirnya, namun dengan hasil sangat sedikit. Sejauh ini yang berhasil mereka perkirakan adalah sekolah SD Tom Riddle, rumah Riddle di Little Hangleton, Borgin and Burkes; yang merupakan tempat Riddle mendapatkan kerjanya yang pertama, dan makam Ibunya.

Harry, Hermione, dan Dumbledore, Trio Pemburu Horcrux, sudah mendatangi semua tempat tersebut secara beruntun dalam waktu satu bulan ini. Mereka sudah membongkar rumah Riddle (yang menurut Hermione sebenarnya tidak mungkin. Riddle membenci ayahnya), mendatangi makam Ibu Riddle, Merope Gaunt (sebuah makam tanpa nama, di pemakaman dekat Panti Asuhan Wool's, panti asuhan tempat Riddle). Mereka berhasil mendapatkan tanggal lahir Tom Riddle dari panti asuhan juga. 31 Desember 1926. Tahun baru 1927 ditandai dengan lahirnya calon Penyihir Hitam terbesar selama berabad-abad.

Mereka merasa masih ada yang kurang, suatu tempat yang di luar dugaan mereka. Karena itu, mereka sekarang terus menerus mencari tempat tersebut, Harry dan Hermione di perpustakaan, Dumbledore dengan bepergian ke tempat-tempat tertentu, mencari informasi. Tinggal satu Horcrux, dan tekad mereka untuk cepat-cepat menemukan dan menghancurkannya menyala-nyala.

**.  
**

Harry menyandar ke tepi menara astronomi. Dia menatap bintang-bintang dan cahaya di langit. Mereka sudah hampir mencapai tujuan mereka. Horcrux benar-benar tinggal bersisa satu saja. Yang perlu dilakukan adalah menemukan piala tersebut, hancurkan, lalu begitu bertemu Voldemort lagi, lancarkan Fulmen. Selesai, dan mereka berdua, Harry dan Hermione akan pergi dari dunia ini.

Bagian dirinya yang egois, bagian dirinya yang tidak membeku karena sekian banyak pertempuran, bagian kecil dari diri Harry yang bernama Hati, sebenarnya tidak ingin semuanya selesai secepat ini. Dia masih ingin bersama orang tuanya, Lily, James. Sirius, yang masih muda dan tukang onar, Remus, yang baik hati dan kutu buku, dan bahkan dengan Peter, meskipu dia mengkhianati orang tua Harry. Bagian kecil diri Harry, bagian yang bahkan mungkin lebih bijak dari Voldemort, terus mengatakan bahwa bagaimanapun juga, Peter tidaklah jahat, dia hanya lemah. Asal dia tidak tergiur dengan kegelapan, dia tidak akan terjerumus… dan Harry akan memastikan itu tidak terjadi. Harry ingin keempat sahabat tersebut, Marauders, bisa tetap hidup bahagia bersama hingga tua. Masing-masing dari mereka akan punya anak, mungkin Harry akan termasuk. Lalu semuanya bersahabat… Seperti apa anak-anak mereka ya?

Lalu dia juga ingat Alice. Alice, yang berwajah bundar seperti Neville, wajahnya memancarkan keceriaan dan kehangatan dalam suasana apapun. Alice, yang cerdas, sensitif, orang pertama yang berhasil membongkar Harry dan Hermione. Alice, si tukang gosip, menyuplai berita-berita terkini. Lalu Frank, yang baik hati juga. Yang sangat menyayangi Alice. Yang akan menjadi ayah yang sempurna untuk Neville. Frank…

Harry memejamkan matanya. Dia akan meninggalkan dunia ini, semuanya… Dia hidup dari awal hanya semata-mata karena harus memenuhi ramalan. Hidupnya… Harry tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Hari ini James dengan ceria berusaha memberi Lily cokelat. Dasar… tapi setidaknya James sudah berusaha sedikit. Harry dan Hermione sudah memberi saran-saran untuknya.

_Dad…._ Pikirnya.

_Sore itu mereka sedang di Perpustakaan. Harry dan Hermione bekerja bersama dalam riset empat-orang-satu-kelompok yang ditugaskan oleh Mcgonagall. Transfigurasi tingkat menengah, yaitu melenyapkan benda._

"_Transfigurasi untuk melenyapkan benda tidaklah sama dengan mantra transparan biasa. Memang, sekilas efeknya sama, yaitu bahwa benda atau objek yang dihilangkan seolah lenyap, tapi mantra transparan hanya membuat selubung yang memberi efek tak terlihat, sedangkan mantra pelenyap ini benar-benar melenyapkannya dari ruang untuk permanen ataupun tidak, tergantung yang kamu inginkan," kata Hermione, membaca dari bukunya._

"_Lebih mudah menghilangkan benda mati daripada mahluk hidup, karena kerumitan tingkat molekulnya dalam mahluk hidup jauh lebih tinggi. Manusia tidak dapat dikenai mantra pelenyap, terutama penyihir. Kerumitan di bagian kepala akan menghalangi penghilangan. Seluruh mahluk sihir yang memiliki sihir dalam tubuh, juga tidak akan bisa dilenyapkan," tambah Harry, menulis di perkamen._

_Tim empat orang, tentu saja, selain Harry dan Hermione ada dua orang lagi, kan? Dan kenapa kedua orang tersebut diam saja?_

_Hermione meletakkan sebutir batu di depannya, dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Membuat gerakan menyodok, Hermione berkata, "Evanesco!"_

_Batu tersebut lenyap. Hermione menghitung "1…2…3….5…10!" _

_Dan batu tersebut muncul lagi. Hermione langsung mencatat buru-buru, efek, hasil, bentuk, dan cahayanya serta kecepatan mantra. Harry, selesai mencatat bagian molekul di perkamennya, mengambil batu tersebut, dan bergumam, "Snufflifors."_

_Batu kecil tersebut berubah menjadi tikus, dan Harry menggumamkan "Petrificus". Tikus tersebut membeku. Lalu, Harry membesarkannya dengan "Engorgio", membuatnya sebesar Crookshanks, dan, berkonsentrasi, Harry berkata jelas, "Evanesco!"_

_Tikus tersebut lenyap perlahan, mulai dari kepalanya, hingga ekornya. Harry mengamatinya dengan seksama selama tiga detik, sebelum benar-benar hilang. Lalu, dia mencatat lagi._

_Sebenarnya tim riset mereka akan menjadi tim riset empat orang yang paling bagus, dilihat dari anggotanya. Harry bingung, apa maksud Mcgonagall memberinya tim ini. Timnya terdiri dari Harry, Hermione, James, dan Lily. Yup, dua yang terakhir._

_Lily hanya mencatat terus menerus di perkamennya, memperhatikan apa yang Harry dan Hermione lakukan. Dia duduk tegak kaku, dan ada urat hijau kecil berdenyut di pelipisnya. Ekspresi wajahnya luar biasa. Dia jelas sangat senang melakukan riset ini, apalagi dengan partner Harry dan Hermione. Tidak, masalahnya adalah James, yang, walaupun brilian dalam Transfigurasi, bahkan di beberapa kesempatan mengungguli Harry, Hermione dan Lily sekaligus di kelas, dalam tim ini tak hentinya menatap Lily penuh harap, sambil sesekali mengerling kesal ke Harry dan Hermione. Jelas, menurutnya Harry dan Hermione pengganggu._

_Setelah Harry selesai, dia menyerahkan perkamennya kepada Hermione, bersama dengan Lily. Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya dalam gerakan mulus dari atas ke bawah di setiap perkamen, hingga ujung tongkatnya menyala putih. Lalu, dia mengambil pena bulu-isi-otomatis miliknya, dan mengetukkan tongkatnya sekali ke pena bulu tersebut. Pena bulu tersebut langsung hidup, menulis sendiri dengan lancar semua hal yang ditulis Harry, Hermione, dan Lily. James menyerahkan perkamennya beberapa saat kemudian, dan baru akan mengajak bicara Lily, ketika Lily berkata pada Hermione, "Terima kasih untuk sore ini, Jean, aku yakin penyalinan semuanya ke perkamen tersebut akan bisa cepat. Aku harus pergi dulu, sampai jumpa besok sore," dan Lily tersenyum pada Hermione dan mengangguk pada Harry, dan sekali melempar pandangan mencela pada James, yang memasang wajah dramatis, mulutnya menganga, tangannya terulur._

_Setelah Lily keluar dari Perpustakaan, James menghenyakkan diri dalam-dalam di kursi, dan menghela nafas panjang sekali, Harry bingung bagaimana paru-paru penyihir bisa memiliki daya tampung sebanyak itu._

"_Apa salahku sebenarnya?" keluh James._

_Harry menoleh ke Hermione, dan meminta tolong dengan pandangannya. Hermione mengangkat alis._

'_Kau mau aku menjadi penasihat cinta ayahmu?'_

'_Kau dulu sukses denganku, bantulah beliau', angguk Harry._

_Hermione menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang sedikit, dia mengernyit, 'Kau mau mengingatkan soal Cho Chang?'_

'_Oke. Ampun. Gimana kalau begini. Kamu kan calon menantu James, setidaknya bantulah dia,' Harry mengangkat tangannya dan mengangguk ke James, yang buta akan percakapan-tatapan Harry dan Hermione._

_Hermione menghela nafas, 'Oke.'_

"_Apa salahku…" gumam James._

"_Tentang caramu berbicara dan menatapnya, James," kata Hermione._

_James menoleh ke Hermione dengan cepat. "Apa maksudnya?" tanya James._

"_Jangan berbicara dan menatapnya seolah kamu sudah tidak sabar untuk membawanya ke tempat tidur," ujar Hermione._

_James mengernyit, mengerutkan dahinya. "La-lalu bagaimana yang harus kulakukan?"_

_Harry bergumam, "Edan semua…" dalam bahasa Rusia. Karung hormon berjalan di sebelahnya ini Ayahnya? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

"_Begini," ujar Hermione, dengan kesabaran yang sama dengan ketika dia menasihati Harry setelah kencannya yang gagal dengan Cho di hari Valentine 1996, "Cobalah bersikap 'biasa' saja padanya. Anggap dia sebagai teman, teman baik, coba.. perlakukan dia seperti kamu memperlakukanku."_

"_Maksudnya?" tanya James._

"_Begini," Hermione menarik nafas, "Apa yang kamu pikirkan kalau melihatku?"_

"_Kamu cantik, pirang, mulus, seksi, gorgeous, manis –"_

"_Aku tak akan melanjutkannya kalau aku jadi kamu, James," ujar Harry dengan tersenyum. Tepatnya sebelah tangannya sudah mengepal. Bukan mau memukul James. Dia mau memukulnya ke kepalanya sendiri, agar dia tidak perlu mendengarkan karung hormon ini._

"_Oh, ya, maaf. Well, semacam itu. Tapi, aku lebih – erm – tertarik pada Lily, tenang, Ivan," kata James, nyengir._

_Hermione ber-huff, lalu berkata lagi, "Oke, cobalah perlakukan dia seperti dia orang yang kamu hormati. Respek padanya, perhatikan setiap perkataannya, hargai pendapatnya, dan… Cobalah berubah, James."_

"_Berubah?"_

"_Cobalah lebih dewasa sedikit," kata Hermione._

_James diam, mengernyit, mencoba mencerna semua saran dari Hermione. Akhirnya, dia mengangguk perlahan. Hermione tersenyum kecil, menelengkan kepalanya, senang akhrinya James mengerti. Harry juga menghela nafasnya. _

"_Well, Ivan, aku pergi dulu, aku harus menemui Profesor Flitwick, untuk mendiskusikan riset mantra ku," kata Hermione, sembari mengayunkan tongkatnya, membuat semua barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam tasnya._

"_Mau kuantar?" tanya Harry._

"_Tidak, tidak usah. Bye, Ivan," kata Hermione, mencium Harry dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Harry tersenyum, mengawasinya keluar perpustakaan, lalu mengerling ke pena bulu yang sedang menyalin esai mereka di perkamen kosong. Sudah hampir selesai. Lebih baik dia berberes juga._

"_Kalian mesra sekali," kata James._

"_Yeah," jawab Harry, memasukkan bukunya._

"_Aku.. boleh aku minta saran spesifik?"_

"_Kenapa? Kamu belum mengerti yang dikatakan Jean?"_

"_Tidak, hanya saja aku mau minta pendapatmu sebagai pihak cowok. Kamu berhasil mendapatkan Jean dengan cepat, mengingat kalian tadinya berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda, Negara yang berbeda," kata James._

_Harry menghela nafas. Jadi ayahnya memiliki daya amat yang bagus juga. "Aku dekat dengannya sejak di Hogwarts Express. Kami sama-sama senasib, kami sama-sama orang asing di sini. Kami tidak punya keluarga, tidak bisa menghubungi teman-teman kami. Jadinya kami bisa cepat dekat, dan jadilah," jawab Harry, menggulung dua perkamen sekaligus._

_James mengangguk pelan. "Jadi? Ada saran spesifik?" tanyanya, nyengir._

_Harry tersenyum kecil, dan melihat pena bulu sudah berhenti, dia mengambil perkamen tersebut. Dia menggumamkan mantra pengering, dan menggulung perkamen tersebut. Terakhir, dia memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas, dan mengangkatnya. Harry berkata ke James, "Bagaimana kalau sambil jalan?"_

_James mengangguk, dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju Menara Gryffindor._

"_Pertama, James," ujar Harry, "coba bina hubungan pertemanan yang normal dulu. Kulihat kalian berdua sama sekali belum mengalami fase ini, kan? Kamu langsung meloncat ke fase 'aku-mau-menciummu' kan?"_

_Harry sebenarnya mengharapkan James membantah, tapi James justru mengangguk bersemangat, meminta Harry melanjutkan._

"_Jadi," Harry mulai sakit kepala, "Coba, pertama, mulai dari nol lagi. Jadilah temannya, dapatkan kepercayaannya, hormati dirinya, dan, kalau lancar, barulah nyatakan perasaanmu."_

Harry tertawa kecil mengingat hal tersebut. Dia menasihati ayahnya cara-cara biar bisa PDKT dengan Ibunya? Paradoks lagi… Gak beres. Dan Hermione menasihati calon mertuanya juga. Harry tertawa pelan lagi.

Seminggu ini James benar-benar menuruti nasihat Harry dan Hermione. Dia lebih baik, lebih tenang, meskipun mengerjai orang tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Namun setidaknya dia tidak terlalu memperlihatkan ketergila-gilaannya pada Lily. Setiap pagi dia akan menyapa Lily 'Selamat pagi' dengan sopan, lalu duduk makan. Kalau bekerja berpasangan dengan Lily dalam kelas, dia akan selalu mempertahankan 'Profesionalisme' nya. Meskipun, setiap selesai kegiatan tersebut, James akan buru-buru menghadap Harry dan Hermione, meminta koreksi, saran, dan bahkan nilai.

Hermione menghadapi James dengan sangat sabar, seperti halnya dia menghadapi Harry dulu, ketika masih naksir Cho. Harry kagum dengannya. Tapi, James tetap James, dan meskipun sudah diberitahu oleh Harry dan Hermione agar jangan nekat, tetap saja pagi ini dia mencoba memberi Lily cokelat. Dan di tengah Aula Besar juga. Harry bingung, bagaimana satu hari saja James bisa begini. Mungkin disemangati Sirius… pikir Harry. Coba kalau ada Hermione, mungkin bisa dicegah tuh.

Hasilnya, malam tadi Lily buru-buru keluar dari Aula Besar, diikuti Alice. Mary akhirnya mengikuti juga, setelah membawa cokelat dari James (Lily meninggalkannya di atas meja). James terpuruk di kursinya, namun setelah melihat hasil kerjaannya pada Slytherin, yang bekerja lima menit kemudian, dia ikut tertawa-tawa bersama sebagian besar Aula Besar. Harry sudah cukup melihat kekonyolan ini, dan dia keluar Aula, berniat mencari Lily, mencoba menolong James dengan mempromosikannya lagi.

Namun Lily tidak ada di Ruang Rekreasi. Dan tidak ada juga di manapun. Harry tidak memiliki Peta Perampok, jadi dia tidak bisa mencarinya.. Harry mengeluh pelan.

"Harry?"

Harry tidak berbalik. Dia mengenal suara tersebut. Dia tahu bahwa hanya ada dua orang di sini yang akan memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya di sini, dan dia tahu Dumbledore tidak bersuara seperti itu. Tidak ada satu orang pun, siapapun, yang dapat menyamai artikulasi, nada suara penuh perhatian dan kasih tersebut.

"Hermione," kata Harry.

Hermione berdiri di samping Harry, menyandar juga di tepi pagar menara astronomi. Hermione memandang langit juga.

Senyap beberapa saat, tanpa suara.

Hermione, orang yang paling dicintainya di hidupnya yang kejam ini. Hermione, yang terikat dengannya, terbawa dan terseret olehnya mengikutinya hingga ke sini. Hermione, anak perempuan dengan rambut cokelat lebat dan gigi depan besar-besar yang menanyakan kodok Neville di perjalanan pertama mereka di Hogwarts Express. Hermione….

"Sudah jam 12 malam, Harry," bisik Hermione pelan. Harry tidak kaget. Dia sudah tahu bahwa sekarang memang sudah sangat malam. Bulan di langit sedang dalam fase hampir purnama, kemungkinan besok mencapai purnama. Dan dari posisi bulan, jelas menandakan bahwa memang sudah tengah malam.

"Kenapa kamu di sini?" tanya Harry.

"Aku mau menemanimu," jawab Hermione. "Aku ada di Menara Gryffindor dari jam Sembilan, menunggumu kembali. Saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11, aku tahu kamu kemungkinan sedang menyendiri, jadinya aku mencarimu."

Harry tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana kamu tahu aku di sini?"

"Kamu tak ada di Kamar Kebutuhan. Yang kutahu selain Kamar Kebutuhan, tempatmu menyendiri dari orang-orang adalah di sini," jawab Hermione. Dia tersenyum.

Hermione meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Harry. Harry menggenggam tangannya yang halus, mulus, meskipun kapalan di ujung-ujung jarinya, yang mana Harry tahu merupakan bekas dirinya menggenggam pena bulu, hasil mengerjakan PR dan tugas selama enam tahun di Hogwarts di masa depan..

Dan, entah kenapa pikiran itu membuat hatinya terbetot sakit sekali… Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam, ke langit musim dingin 1976. Hari Valentine, sudah berakhir…

_Oh, the moon burns tonight_

_Like a thousand staring eyes directed towards mine_

Hermione mendekatkan diri ke Harry, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahunya. Harry memejamkan matanya, menikmati saat-saat ini. Saat-saat dia berdua saja bersama Hermione..

"Hermione," bisik Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Kamu tidak mengantuk?"

"Tidak," jawab Hermione pelan.

Harry menengok sedikit ke arahnya, dan melihat Hermione, rambut pirangnya tergerai panjang di punggungnya. Dumbledore harus melakukan sesuatu dengan ini… pikir Harry. Tapi dia tersenyum, dia tidak peduli rambut Hermione seperti apapun juga. Dia sangat mencintai Hermione, walaupun Hermione sudah tak berambut pun, dia tetap akan mencintainya.

Bayangan Hermione yang botak masuk ke kepala Harry, dan Harry tertawa dalam hati. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, meletakkan pipinya di atas kepala Hermione.

_And the stars that burn through our eyes_

_Like an everlasting gaze cutting through the night_

"Hermione?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kamu mencintaiku?"

Senyap. Hanya bintang-bintang yang terus berkedip. Bahkan tampaknya angin musim dingin berhenti bertiup, lolongan anjing liar lenyap. Menyisakan ketenangan total kepada mereka berdua, menyelimuti mereka. Harry menutup matanya, menunggu Hermione menjawab. Kalau Harry, dia sudah menyadari alasannya mencintai Hermione. Secara sederhana, Harry mencintai Hermione karena Hermione mencintainya. Atau mungkin tidak… Harry tidak pernah menerima cinta selama masa kecilnya. Perasaan aneh yang berkali-kali muncul setiap bersama Hermione di masa depan, sejak 1993.

Hermione tersenyum, kebahagiaan jelas memancar dari wajahnya. Dan wajahnya dihiasi cahaya bulan dan bintang-bintang, membuatnya seolah memancarkan cahaya juga.

"Perlukah alasan?"

Dan bulan seolah berubah warna, tidak putih keperakan melainkan berpendar keemasan.. bintang-bintang menyala, seolah tersenyum. Kengerian malam, kegelapan, seolah tersapu oleh jawaban Hermione tersebut, dari pikiran Harry. Yang ada di pikirannya, mungkin hatinya, sekarang hanyalah rasa cinta murni pada Hermione. Tidak ada raungan hormon bagi mereka. Harry tersenyum bahagia.

_Write down every little thing that makes you love me_

Dan, di kejauhan, terdengar nyanyian pelan. Nyanyian yang memberikan ketenangan, kebahagiaan, dan keberanian serta cahaya dalam hati.

"Fawkes…" bisik Harry.

Nyanyian, atau lagu Fawkes tersebut berbeda dari biasanya. Lagu ini seolah berasal dari simphoni Orkestra terhebat, termegah, namun sederhana…. Hanya ada satu suara, namun bernada luar biasa. Seolah nyanyian tersebut menyalakan lampu dalam hati, menerangi seluruh bagian menara astronomi yang gelap. Seolah semua berpendar keemasan…

Harry menoleh ke Hermione, yang juga tersenyum. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama… pikir Harry. Tangan kiri Harry, yang masih menggenggam tangan kanan Hermione, mereka angkat. Harry dan Hermione bergerak sedikit, seolah dituntun oleh nyanyian tersebut.

Harry berjalan bersama Hermione, sangat perlahan, sehingga seolah mereka berdua melayang ke tengah ruangan menara yang berbentuk lingkaran tersebut. Dan, begitu mencapai tengah ruangan, seolah lantai berpendar, dan langit-langit menyinari mereka dengan cahaya lemah. Mereka berdua masih saling tersenyum. Harry meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu kiri Hermione. Hermione meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Harry, dan mereka berdiri sangat dekat, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Harry melangkah sedikit, diikuti Hermione. Lalu, dia melangkah maju, Hermione mundur. Harry mundur, Hermione maju. Kanan, kiri, maju… Berputar perlahan, sangat perlahan, seolah mereka berdua boneka kaca, yang rapuh, namun bergerak dengan halus.

Dan tidak masalah Hermione tidak memakai gaun birunya di Yule Ball, tidak masalah rambut Hermione terurai, tidak disanggul anggun. Tidak masalah Harry tidak mengenakan jas dan jubah pestanya. Tidak masalah mereka tidak bergerak anggun seperti dansa Waltz saat Yule Ball. Tidak masalah mereka tidak berada di ruangan dengan lantai putih mulus dengan hiasan es dari langit-langit. Tanpa orchestra yang dipimpin konduktor sihir, tanpa lagu dari Weird Sisters.

Mereka berdua memakai Sweater dua lapis, celana Jins, dan sepatu kets beserta syal Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw. Mereka berdua berdansa dengan saling berdekatan, melangkah serasi, seolah saling mengetahui satu sama lain, kemana akan bergerak setelah gerakan sebelumnya. Mereka tidak merasa canggung sama sekali. Mereka berdansa di menara astronomi, yang kotor, berlantai batu, dan hanya diiringi lagu dari _Phoenix_. Hanya ada mereka, bulan yang berpendar keemasan, bintang-bintang yang tersenyum, pendar keemasan di tengah lantai ruangan.

_Write down every little thing that makes you love me_

Mereka berputar pelan, dengan kaki kanan Harry sebagai porosnya. Dahi mereka beradu, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mereka tidak berciuman… mereka menikmati saat-saat ini. Setiap gerakan, setiap ayunan, putaran, nafas, detak jantung, semuanya serasa sangat tinggi… sangat luar biasa.

Nyanyian Phoenix makin jelas, dan cahaya seolah semakin terang. Nyanyian tersebut bukanlah seperti nyanyian manusia. Nyanyian ini jauh melebihi semua nyanyian phoenix yang pernah didengar. Seperti orkestra langit malam, diturunkan untuk mereka berdua saja.

Dan, pikiran tersebut membuat mereka berdua merasa seolah mereka adalah dua orang paling bahagia di dunia.

_Cause this may be the last love_

Tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka sama sekali. Para Prefek lupa akan kewajiban mereka berpatroli di menara, Ketua Murid laki-laki dan Perempuan tidur lebih cepat, menikmati tempat tidur bersama. Filch tidak berpatroli, menikmati saat-saat bersama Mrs. Norris. Mcgonagall tersenyum dalam tidurnya, dan Dumbledore menatap menara astronomi yang berpendar keemasan, dari kejauhan. Dia tersenyum.

Mereka berdua, Harry dan Hermione, mencintai satu sama lain, jauh melebihi apapun. Cinta pertama mereka, dan yang mungkin terakhir, saat-saat terakhir…

_The last touch,_

Sentuhan kulit mereka masing-masing di wajah mereka dan di tangan mereka, seolah hal yang paling menentramkan di hati mereka. Mereka masing-masing ada di sini, ini bukanlah mimpi. Sentuhan tersebut memberi ketentraman, membuktikan bahwa mereka nyata. Bahwa semua ini nyata. Bahwa cinta mereka nyata.

Mereka melangkah bersamaan lagi, dan mengganti tangan. Tangan kanan Harry menggenggam tangan kiri Hermione, tangan kiri Harry dia letakkan di sekeliling pinggang Hermione, dan tangan kanan Hermione merangkul bahu Harry.

_The last to shine…_

Pendar keemasan semakin kuat di bawah kaki mereka, di atas kepala mereka, dan dari Bulan juga. Bintang berhenti tersenyum, namun berseri-seri, menyaksikan mereka berdua.

_Every little thing that makes you love me…_

"Selamat Valentine, Hermione," bisik Harry.

"Selamat Valentine," bisik Hermione.

Dan akhirnya, kepala mereka saling mendekat, mereka berciuman, semua hal lain menghilang. Ruang, waktu, dunia berhenti, kegelapan menghilang, cahaya berhenti melaju. Berdetik, jam, tahun, dan berabad-abad, hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik mereka berdua.

Karena cinta mereka benar-benar akan menjadi hal yang menerangi dunia, yang akan menjadikan dunia tempat yang lebih baik. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan akan tempat mereka di dunia. Mereka tidak keberatan meninggalkan dunia, sama sekali. Semua keraguan dalam hati Harry lenyap malam itu juga.

Malam itu, malam hari tanggal 15 Februari 1976, dimulai dari pukul 00.15, tidak ada satu pun penghuni Hogwarts yang merasakan sedih, susah, dan sakit. Semua yang tidur bermimpi indah, semua yang bangun tersenyum. Tidak ada Seolah. Karena semua nyata.

.

Selama beberapa hari sesudahnya, Harry dan Hermione berada dalam Top Mood. Beberapa murid, di antaranya Lily, Frank, dan Remus, bingung melihat Harry, yang terus menerus tersenyum. Memang, Harry mengalamai kesulitan untuk menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahnya, terutama kalau sedang bersama Hermione. Puncaknya adalah ketika Alice menanya-nanyai mereka berdua dengan curiga, memperhatikan setiap kerut wajah mereka dengan seksama, dan mencapai kesimpulan bahwa mereka berdua sudah melakukan 'itu'. Harry dan Hermione cengar-cengir saja, tidak membantahnya. Alice akhrinya tidak mampu menebak mereka berdua.

Lalu, bagaimanapun juga, hidup di Hogwarts terus berlangsung. Setelah bulan Februari makin mendekati penghujungnya, murid-murid, terutama kelas lima dan tujuh makin giat belajar, untuk menghadapi OWL dan NEWT.

Para guru mulai memberi banyak sekali tugas, sebagian besar esai dan riset. Flitwick, Mcgonagall, dan Sinistra paling banyak. Hermione dan Lily tentu saja ekstatik, tapi Harry berhasil membujuk Hermione untuk sesekali meninggalkan belajarnya yang gila-gilaan. Dengan menekankan logika bahwa sebenarnya mereka sudah melaksanakan OWL di masa depan, plus dengan sedikit bujukan dengan bibir mereka berdua, Hermione lebih santai dibandingkan yang diingat Harry di tahun kelimanya.

7 Maret, Harry dan Hermione memutuskan berlibur dulu dari belajar mereka, dan memutuskan berjalan-jalan di halaman kastil, sekaligus mencoba _Silver Arrow_ dari Hermione. Harry girang sekali dengan sapu tersebut, dia terbang mengelilingi danau dengan cepat, dan bermanuver di udara, sebelum kembali lagi ke daratan.

"Hebat," ujar Harry, kehabisan kata-kata, mendarat di depan Hermione.

"Sudah kubilang," kata Hermione riang.

Harry nyengir, dan berkata, "Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, Hermione… ini hadiah yang sangat hebat…"

"Terima kasih sana sama Dumbledore, dia kan yang ngasih uangnya," kata Hermione.

"Kamu yang memilih ini, tapinya. Astaga… dan aku hanya membelikanmu cermin untuk menata rambut, di mana beresnya itu?"

Hermione terkikik pelan, dan dia menyampirkan kepang gandanya yang panjang ke punggungnya. Dia menarik nafas, dan berkata, "Tidak juga, aku menganggap cermin tersebut hadiah yang bagus sekali, kok. Jujur deh, aku sudah sejak dulu sekali mencari-cari benda yang bisa membantuku mengurusi rambutku yang tak keruan tersebut."

"Sejak 'dulu' atau sejak 'masa depan'?" tanya Harry, nyengir.

"'Dulu!' karena, itu sudah kita lakukan!" jawab Hermione, masuk dalam mode debat nya. Harry mengangkat alisnya, lalu mengangkat tangannya, membentuk simbol universal perdamaian.

"Oke, menyerah. Aku tak mungkin menang debat melawanmu, jadi, oke, damai?"

Hermione nyengir, dan menyikut Harry. Harry merangkulnya, dan menggelitiknya. Hermione tertawa keras-keras, mencoba membalas, tapi Harry menang, lagi. Mereka duduk di tepi danau, terengah-engah, wajah mereka memerah.

"Mau jalan-jalan saja?" tanya Harry.

"Boleh," jawab Hermione.

Mereka berjalan sepanjang tepi danau. Harry menenteng Silver Arrow-nya di tangan kiri, dan Hermione di tangan kanannya. Mereka melihat-lihat pemandangan danau, dan hutan. Salah satu tentakel cumi-cumi raksasa baru saja melakukan deburan di atas permukaan danau. Beberapa Thestral terbang di atas hutan, mengeluarkan suara seperti mendesis, namun beberapa bahkan terdengar seolah saling bernyanyi. Menakjubkan melihat mahluk-mahluk tersebut.

Mereka mencapai kebun labu milik Hagrid. Labu – labu tersebut belum begitu besar sekarang, sepertinya baru tumbuh. Dan, mereka mendengar suara gonggongan keras. Mereka sudah sangat familiar dengan suara tersebut di zaman mereka, untuk bisa mengenalnya.

Hermione menoleh, dan Fang si anjing pemburu berlari dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Jelas Fang menganggap mereka orang asing, dan mereka sedikit sedih memikirkan hal tersebut. Fang di sini jelas 20 tahun lebih muda, badannya lebih kokoh, dan bahkan terlihat sedikit lebih besar. Harry mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepalanya, dan berbisik, "Tak apa, Fang. Ini kami, Harry dan Hermione."

Mata Fang melebar. Entah dia kaget karena dipanggil 'Fang', atau apakah dia memang mengenali mereka berdua. Yang jelas, Fang tidak menghindar saat Harry mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepalanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Fang mengeluarkan suara mendengkur pelan, dan menyundulkan moncongnya ke tangan Hermione. Hermione tersenyum, dan menggaruk belakang telinga Fang.

"Anak pintar," bisik Hermione. Fang menggonggong, yang seolah seperti suara tertawa. Harry tertawa melihatnya, dan menoleh ke Hermione.

"OI!"

Harry dan Hermione menoleh, dan melihat Hagrid berjalan buru-buru dari pintu belakang rumahnya, berlari kecil menuju mereka. Mereka berdua tersenyum, namun tidak langsung menyapa Hagrid. Mereka tahu bahwa di sini mereka adalah dua orang asing yang tidak mengenal Hagrid dengan akrab.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dia. Dia akan caplok – Oh," kata Hagrid, begitu dia sudah cukup dekat untuk melihat mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Hagrid," kata Hermione dengan nada formalnya.

Hagrid mengedip. "Mr.? Apa itu? Jangan panggil aku itu, membuatku sangat tidak nyaman. Panggil aku Hagrid, oke?"

"Pagi, Hagrid," sapa Harry, dengan nada lebih cerah. Hagrid tersenyum padanya, kemudian menatap Hermione lagi, kemudian kembali ke Harry.

"Hm.. kalau tidak salah kalian murid pindahan tersebut kan… siapa? Evan? Jane?"

"Aku Ivan dan dia Jean, Hagrid," jawab Harry. "Dan anjing ini tidak mencaplok kami, dia sepertinya menyukai Jean di sini," tambah Harry.

Hagrid berseri-seri, dan memandang Fang, yang sudah menggosok-gosokkan moncongnya ke kaki Hermione. Dia berkata, "Well, Fang memang anjing yang pintar. Kupelihara sejak 20 tahun lalu, sebenarnya. Ah… kudapatkan saat dia masih kecil, lucu sekali…

"Oh ya ampun. Di mana sopan santunku heh? Kalian mau masuk? Aku baru membuat teh," kata Hagrid cerah.

Harry nyengir, dan menjawab, "Tentu, Hagrid."

Jadi mereka berdua masuk ke pondok Hagrid, bersama Hagrid dan Fang sendiri. Harry melihat bagian dalam rumah Hagrid, dan melihat bahwa tidak begitu banyak yang berbeda. Barang-barang masih lebih sedikit, memang. Mantel bulu Hagrid yang khas ada di dinding, untaian benang-benag yang merupakan surai Unicorn menggantung di langit-langit.

"Ini, Ivan, Jean. Masih panas. Dan ini aku juga membuat bolu, silakan, silakan," seru Hagrid riang. Harry dan Hermione mengambil cangkir the mereka, dan juga sepiring bolu masing-masing. Mereka berdua sudah tahu akan 'kerasnya' bolu Hagrid, tapi mereka tetap mengambilnya, demi membuat Hagrid senang. Betapa terkejutnya mereka, bahwa bolu tersebut tidak keras, dan benar-benar enak.

Harry mengunyahnya dengan bingung, penasaran, namun senang. Hagrid mengamatinya, penasaran akan reaksi murid pindahan dari Negara asing akan bolu buatannya. Begitu melihat ekspresi Harry, dia agak gelisah, namun Harry benar-benar nyengir setelah menelan bolunya, dan berkata, "Enak sekali, Hagrid."

Hagrid berseri-seri, apalagi setelah Hermione mengatakan hal yang sama. Sepertinya Hagrid sudah siap pingsan kesenangan. Yup, untuk seorang Pengawas Binatang Liar dan bolunya dikatakan enak untuk standar internasional, itu merupakan hal yang luar biasa. Harry menambah bolunya, dan Hermione memuji Hagrid.

"Apa rahasianya?" tanya Hermione, yang sama seperti Hagrid, sangat penasaran akan kemampuan memasak Hagrid di zaman ini.

Hagrid dengan bersemangat mengajak mereka berdua ke kompor berapi di sisi lain pondoknya. Dia memakai celemek, dan mengangkat panci di atas kompor tersebut. Di situ, terdapat api yang aneh: Berwarna putih kebiruan. Apa itu?

"Apa itu, Hagrid? Kenapa apinya bisa begitu?" tanya Harry.

Hagrid tertawa, dan berkata, "Bahan bakarnya adalah sabut surai ekor Aethonan. Bahan bakar paling bagus untuk menghasilkan api yang dapat memberikan panas merata dan terkonsentrasi, tidak menyebar."

Hermione mengernyit sebentar, bergumam, "Aethonan.. Aethonan… Oh!"

"Apa itu Aethonan?" tanya Harry.

"Kuda Terbang. Spesies yang biasa ditemui di Irlandia," kata Hermione. "Mereka berwarna cokelat, berukuran sebesar kuda normal, dan bersayap sempit. Aku tidak ingat bahwa Aethonan bisa memiliki fungsi surai seperti itu –"

"Karena ini bukan surai Aethonan Inggris, Jean," kata Hagrid. Aneh rasanya bagi Hermione dan Harry untuk dipanggil oleh Hagrid bukan dengan nama mereka sebenarnya. "Ini surai Aethonan Yunani, Aethon yang merupakan kuda terbang sejati, berwarna putih, dengan sayapnya yang bercorak kemerahan. Kupikir kalian tahu tentang cerita Aethon?"

Hermione mengangguk, Harry menggeleng. Hagrid terkekeh ke Harry, dan berkata, "Aethon adalah kuda terbang yang diceritakan menarik kereta kuda Helios."

Harry mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Helios? Dewa Matahari? _Well_, itu baru kejutan.

Hermione tercekat, dan berkata, "Tapi – Hagrid, Aethon sendiri sangat langka, bagaimana caranya kamu bisa mendapatkan surainya? Aku tak yakin itu ada di pasar legal, dan pastilah mahal sekali."

Hagrid duduk, mengibaskan tangannya seolah itu tak masalah sama sekali, dan mengembalikan panci berisi bolu baru yang sedang dikukus kembali di atas kompor. "Tidak, Jean. Aku mendapatkannya sendiri. Menemukannya tersangkut di pegunungan, 10 tahun lalu, ketika itu aku sedang berkelana. Hanya sedikit, namun itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi bahan bakar api untuk kira-kira 20 tahunan."

Harry mengangguk, ini menjelaskan kenapa di zamannya masakan Hagrid sudah tidak begitu – berkenan. Jelas surai Aethon sudah habis di zamannya. Hermione juga tampaknya berpikiran sama.

"Jadi, cukup mengenai rahasia memasakku. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Enakkah di Hogwarts?" tanya Hagrid.

"Mengagumkan," jawab Harry, nyengir.

"Luar biasa," kata Hermione.

Dan mereka bertiga mulai mengobrol mengenai sekolah, pelajaran, Harry berkomentar mengenai Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, yang mana Hagrid mensuplai banyak sekali informasi dan pengetahuannya mengenai Satwa Gaib. Hermione tidak mengambil Satwa Gaib, jadi dia mendengarkan dengan seksama saja, namun Harry menyesal tidak membawa perkamen dan pena bulu ke sini. Banyak sekali info bagus mengenai Satwa Gaib yang didapatnya.

Harry teringat di tahun keenam mereka, Harry dan Hermione tidak mengambil Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, karena itu tidak berhubungan dan tidak dibutuhkan dalam persyaratan karir mereka. Harry ingin menjadi Auror, Hermione ingin bekerja di kementrian. Mereka terbawa suasana di zaman mereka, yang menuntut mereka untuk bekerja dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang 'pantas'. Tidak sedikit pun mereka memikirkan pekerjaan yang 'menyenangkan'.

Kini mereka berdua mulai melihat alasan Luna menyukai Satwa Gaib. Karena, berinteraksi dengan alam magis, termasuk hewan-hewannya, terlihat lebih _menyenangkan_ dibandingkan berinteraksi dengan penyihir-penyihir, intrik dan politik, dan sebagainya. Mereka bisa sukses dalam pekerjaan yang 'pantas', namun belum tentu bisa 'bahagia'. Mereka akan terus berada di tengah sorotan cahaya, hal yang tidak menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua.

Dan, di zaman ini, di mana bahkan mereka berdua mungkin tidak bisa hidup lama, sepertinya memilih yang 'menyenangkan' jauh lebih baik.

Hagrid bercerita mengenai kerjanya, yang katanya juga menggairahkan. Dan seru. Harry tahu Hagrid tidak memandang suatu binatang berbahaya. Tidak pernah. Baginya bahkan mungkin Chimaera lucu. Tidak heran, dia memelihara Cerberus di tahun 1991.

Mereka menghabiskan hari minggu dengan menghabiskan stok Butterbeer dan bolu Hagrid, yang sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Hari-hari berikutnya, semakin banyak tugas, dan praktek dalam setiap pelajaran. Jelas di tahun 70-an para Profesor jauh lebih terangsang untuk mendorong semua anak belajar, agar semuanya mendapat nilai bagus dalam OWL. Gunungan PR, puluhan mantra baru, semuanya dijejalkan. Korban pertama semua kekacauan ini adalah Mary, yang suatu hari dalam pelajaran Transfigurasi, setelah gagal dalam percobaan melenyapkan burungnya untuk yang kelima kali, menangis tersedu-sedu dan pingsan. Kemudian ada anak Hufflepuff, yang mengingatkan Harry pada Susan Bones. Dia histeris dalam pelajaran mantra, yang mana mereka sedang mempelajari mantra penukar yang sangat rumit.

Harry dan Hermione sudah menguasai semua yang diajarkan sejak kelas lima mereka. Namun tetap saja gunungan tugas tersebut membuat mereka kewalahan juga. Dan, tugas riset kelompok juga semakin banyak. Harry bersyukur setiap kali dia berpasangan dengan Hermione dan anak-anak Ravenclaw. Setidaknya mereka rajin-rajin. Beberapa malam dia habiskan dengan bekerja di Perpustakaan atau bahkan Menara Ravenclaw, bersama Hermione.

Liburan paskah berakhir, tanpa terasa untuk Harry dan Hermione. Mereka mengisinya dengan mengerjakan banyak tugas, banyak sekali riset dan PR. Mereka juga berlatih mantra dan duel secara independen di Kamar Kebutuhan. Harry mengakui, Hermione makin jago dan hebat dalam duel. Dia menyerang dengan mantra-mantra kreatif, beruntun, dan cepat. Kalau tidak ada tongkat pinusnya, Harry ragu dia akan bisa menghadapi Hermione. Lalu, melatih mantra _Fulmen_, yang mana Harry mendapat insting bahwa pertempuran final nya dengan Voldemort, entah bagaimana , akan ditutup oleh mantra ini. Bukan _Avada Kedavra_, bukan mantra-mantra hitam tingkat tinggi. Mantra elemen petir, tidak bisa dihindari, dan fatal. Efektif, dan cepat. Terakhir, di tengah malam, Harry dan Hermione akan menyelinap ke menara Astronomi, dan menikmati waktu-waktu berdua mereka tersebut. Tidak terjadi lagi nyanyian _Phoenix_ tersebut, tapinya. Harry dan Hermione masih bingung akan hal tersebut, dan berniat akan memberitahu Dumbledore kalau perlu.

Malam harinya, Harry kembali ke Menara Gryffindor dan melihat tumpukan pamflet, selebaran, dan pengumuman mengenai karir sihir diletakkan di meja-meja di Menara Gryffindor. Harry tahu ini, dan dia juga melihat, pengumuman besar di papan yang berbunyi mengenai KONSULTASI KARIR.

Harry membacanya, dan seperti di tahun kelimanya, dia menemukan namanya, diharapkan hadir di kantor Profesor Mcgonagall pukul lima sore, hari Selasa. Tiga hari lagi. Dia melihat banyak orang sudah duduk, membaca-baca pamflet dan informasi karir. Anak-anak Gryffindor kelas lima berkumpul di tiga meja yang digabung menjadi satu. Sirius, James, Remus dan Peter semuanya duduk di sofa panjang yang tampaknya diseret dari depan perapian. Alice, Lily, Mary, dan dua anak perempuan lagi yang Harry lupa namanya duduk di kursi berlengan. Tumpukan pamflet dan pengumuman sudah tergeletak diatas meja.

Harry memutuskan bergabung, untuk bersikap normal sedikit. Dia menarik kursi berlengan terdekat, dan duduk di dekat sofa Marauders.

"Hai," ujar Harry ke mereka semua.

"Hoi, Ivan!" Seru James bersemangat. Peter tersenyum juga. Alice nyengir, Lily dan Mary tersenyum dan mengangguk. Semuanya sedang melihat-lihat pamflet, dan berdiskusi seru. Harry menyambar lima pamflet sekaligus dari meja, dan mulai membaca.

"Hmm…" gumam Alice. "Penyembuh di sini memerlukan 'E' di level NEWT untuk ramuan, mantra, herbologi, transfigurasi, dan PTIH. Kupikir menarik, bagaimana menurutmu, Lily?"

"Aku tak tahu," ujar Lily. "Kupikir Hubungan Dengan Muggle, diplomat, juga bagus. Aku hanya memerlukan Telaah Muggle. Dan kupikir akan menyenangkan untuk bisa kembali…"

"Pemunah – Kutukan," kata Sirius, mendekatkan pamfletnya ke James, "Kelihatannya seru sekali, tapi – Ah! Perlu Arithmancy! Sial!"

"_Well_, kupikir Lily bisa untuk ini, kalau begitu. Bagaimana, Lily?" tanya James, dengan nada super-sopan yang sudah diajarkan Hermione.

Lily mengernyit curiga dan hati-hati ke James, lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak tertarik perbankan," jawabnya.

Harry mendengus. Lily menolaknya persis seperti Hermione di tahun kelima. Hal ini rupanya didengar Lily, yang berkata panas, "Ya? Ada masalah dengan itu, Ivan?"

Harry sudah tahu bahwa mood Lily akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak bagus, karena dia sedang kebanyakan belajar. Tapi Harry sudah cukup mengenalnya untuk tidak terpancing dalam adu mulut. "Tidak, tidak ada. Aku hanya teringat, temanku dulu mengatakan hal yang sama," kata Harry, tersenyum kecil. Dia membaca pamflet-pamflet di tangannya.

"Oho!" kata Sirius. "Ya, benar, Ivan! Menurutmu karir apa yang kamu inginkan? Coba kuingat… sejauh ini kamu terus menerus mendapatkan 'O' dalam setiap tugas, dan bahkan tiga kali 'O+'. Dua dari PTIH, satu dari Satwa Gaib. Kira-kira karir apa yang mencukupi itu?" Sirius berlagak membaca pamflet-pamflet, dan kemudian menoleh memandang Harry dengan dramatis, dan berkata, "Sori, Ivan. Tidak ada."

Lily dan Mary serta Remus mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mencukupi. Semua karir di meja ini bisa kamu ambil, sepertinya," tuntas Sirius riang.

Harry menggeleng-geleng. "Aku tidak mengambil Rune, Arithmancy, dan Telaah Muggle. Ada banyak yang aku tidak bisa, Sirius," ujar Harry.

Lily dan Remus mengernyit, dan Remus berkata, "Tahu tidak, aku juga memikirkan itu. Kamu brilian dalam setiap pelajaran, aku yakin kamu akan bisa menjalani Arithmancy dan Rune dengan lancar. Kenapa kamu tidak mengambilnya sebagai level OWL?"

"Aku tak tertarik," jawab Harry singkat.

Lily memandangnya tak percaya, seolah Harry baru saja menghina pelajaran yang paling berharga di dunia (mungkin iya, bagi Lily). Dia berkata, "Tahu tidak, dua pelajaran tersebut sangat berguna untuk mendalami mantra – mantra dan analisis sihir, tahu."

Harry mengangguk, masih membaca pamflet, dan berkata, "Sudahlah."

"Lagipula, kamu akan bisa mendapatkan topik obrolan bagus sebagai pengisi waktu luang bersama Jean, Ivan," ejek Alice, nyengir lebar.

Harry nyengir juga, dan berkata, "Pengisi waktu luangku bersama dia lebih mengarah ke… ah. Fisik, Alice."

Terjadi "ooooh", "ewww", dan James serta Sirius terkekeh kekeh. Sirius mengalungkan lengan kirinya ke Harry, dan berkata, "Weitss… aku semakin menyukaimu, Ivan! Hehehe."

Alice dan Lily terkekeh juga. James menoleh ke Harry, masih nyengir, dan bertanya, "Serius, karir apa yang mau kamu ambil?"

"Mungkin… Pekerja Reservasi Satwa Gaib," jawab Harry tenang, senyuman kecil muncul di bibirnya.

Hampir semuanya membelalak. "Apa?" tanya Harry.

"Oh, tidak. Hanya – kamu memperoleh nilai tinggi, sangat tinggi dalam setiap pelajaran. Bintang kelas! Dan kamu mau menjadi Pekerja Reservasi?" tanya James heran.

Ini dia, pikir Harry. "Memangnya menurutmu bagaimana bagusnya?" tanya Harry.

"Biasanya," kata Lily, "Para murid yang mendapat peringkat tinggi di kelasnya, dalam akademis, akan mendaftar menjadi Auror."

"Ya, benar, Bos!" kata Sirius. "Kamu sudah bertempur melawan Pelahap Maut sejak pindah ke sini dua kali. Belum lagi satu kali menyelamatkan kami semua di Hogsmeade itu!"

"Aku membantu para Profesor," jawab Harry.

"Lalu-lalu kamu juga menghabisi para Pelahap Maut! Raksasa! Dan bahkan menghadapi Si – Penyihir Hitam itu sendiri!" tambah Peter, gemetaran.

"Yang melawan pelahap maut adalah para Profesor. Kemudian, Jean-lah yang mendapat ide untuk menghadapi raksasa dengan raksasa. Sedangkan Voldemort, kami hampir tewas, untung Dumbledore datang."

Harry baru sadar, bahwa semeja sudah diam semua.

"Kenapa?"

"Itukah namanya? Voldemort?" tanya Remus.

"Ya, kenapa? Jangan bilang kalian tidak tahu," kata Harry.

"Di koran-koran mereka hanya menyebutkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa," kata Alice pelan.

Harry mengeluh, dan berkata, "Dengar, namanya Voldemort, bukan Kau-Tahu-"

"-Dan di koran pagi ini, namanya disebut sebagai Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut!" cicit Peter.

"Oke, kalau kalian tidak mau menyebut nama Voldemort. Aku hanya memberi informasi," kata Harry. Dia sedang tidak tertarik berdebat mengenai ini.

"Tapi-tapi mereka bilang menyebut namanya akan membawa sial-" gagap Mary.

"-Nama aslinya Tom Marvolo Riddle, dan sori, aku tidak percaya menyebut nama seseorang bisa membawa sial," kata Harry, membaca pamfletnya. RESERVASI PEGUNUNGAN. Griffin, Kuda Terbang, Phoenix. Wah, banyak yang bagus, pikir Harry.

James menatap Harry, dan perlahan tersenyum. "Kamu sangat pemberani, Ivan. Jauh melebihi yang kubayangkan. Kenapa kamu tidak menjadi Auror saja, dan kita semua bisa bahu-membahu menghabisi si Voldemort ini?"

Harry tersenyum perlahan, dan menatap James. "Kupikir itu kewajiban semua orang, dalam karir apapun, kan?"

Lily menarik nafas dalam, dan berkata, "Tapi-tapi dengan menajdi Auror kamu akan bisa menghadapinya dengan lebih bagus. Auror terorganisir, memiliki misi, memiliki tujuan yang jelas dan rinci dalam menghadapi Voldemort ini!"

"Aku mengakuinya," kata Harry pelan. "Tapi aku _memilih_ untuk menjadi ini, menjadi Caretaker di Reservasi, karena aku menyukainya. Kupikir alasan yang bagus, kan?"

"Jadi kamu mau memilih menjadi Caretaker semata-mata karena kamu menyenanginya? Bukankah itu agak egois?" tanya Remus.

Harry memejamkan matanya, dan membukanya lagi. "Ada yang tahu, kapan kita akan mati?"

Semuanya terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan ini. Harry melanjutkan, "Dalam hidup kita yang mungkin singkat ini, aku sudah melakukan pilihan, sejak dulu. Antara hidup dengan 'menuruti kata dunia', atau hidup dengan 'menuruti kata hati', aku memilih yang kedua. Kuakui, aku penyuka petualangan, namun aku memilih tidak disorot.

"Aku ingin hidup simpel. Berangkat kerja, mengerahkan tenaga. Lalu kembali ke rumah, disambut seseorang, dengan teh hangat, dan mungkin beberapa anak kecil yang akan berlarian ke kursiku, mengajak main… Tanpa beban, tanpa perlu mengejar-ngejar orang-orang jahat. Aku ingin menikmati semuanya… Aku ingin hidup bahagia, hidup menyenangkan, sesederhana itu saja," ujar Harry.

Dia tersenyum, memejamkan matanya. Bayangan dirinya yang pulang ke rumah, setelah seharian mengawasi Abraxan, Griffin… Disambut Hermione, anak-anak mereka yang lucu. Yang laki-laki akan menjadi mirip dengannya, dengan mata cokelat hangat… dan yang perempuan akan bermata hijau… Mereka berdua akan memiliki kemampuan Quidditch dan kekuatan sihir yang hebat-hebat, dan berotak Hermione. Keluarga yang sempurna. Ah, mungkin tambahkan kucing deh, untuk teman main anak-anaknya.

"Ivan?" panggil Lily.

"Ya?" tanya Harry.

"Kupikir Jean akan sangat bahagia memilikimu," sambung James, nyengir.

Harry nyengir juga, sebelum Sirius berkata, "Demi Merlin! Kalian saling melengkapi kalimat! Kalian sudah hampir siap menikah!"

Lily mengernyit kesal, meskipun wajahnya merona merah cepat. James tersenyum saja, dan mendapatkan tos dari Peter dan Sirius. Alice ber-EHEM ria, dan Remus dengan Harry menggeleng-geleng geli.

"Yup, James, kupikir Lily di situ juga akan senang memilikimu," ejek Harry.

Suit-suitan, dan beragam dehaman, dan batuk. Lily menatap Harry tidak percaya, merasa dikhianati. Harry menyengir saja.

"Baiklah, Miss Leroy, konsultasi karir selesai di sini. Jangan lupa, menemui Profesor Dumbledore satu jam lagi," kata Flitwick.

"Terima kasih, Profesor," kata Hermione.

Dia keluar dari kantor Flitwick dengan cerah. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan sesi konsultasi karir nya. Sejauh yang dia tahu, Harry juga melakukan konsultasi karirnya hari ini… apakah dia sudah selesai? Pikirnya.

Dan Dumbledore mau menemui dirinya dan Harry satu jam lagi, jam tujuh pas. Dia menuruni tangga, dan berniat mencari Harry di Aula Besar. Sekarang sudah jam enam, mungkin dia sudah turun untuk makan malam mendahului. Hermione juga berpikir sebaiknya dia makan, siapa tahu mereka akan langsung berburu malam ini. Dan ide buruk untuk berburu dengan perut kosong.

Hermione menemukan Harry, makan di meja Gryffindor, membaca sesuatu di mejanya. Hermione menghampirinya, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai Harry," sapa Hermione.

"Hai," jawab Harry. Dia masih membaca benda tersebut, yang ternyata pamflet.

"Pamflet?" tanya Hermione, mengisi piringnya dengan kentang goreng dan daging.

"Yup. Pamflet mengenai karir," jawab Harry, menelan potongan terakhir dagingnya. Dia menoleh ke Hermione, yang sudah mulai makan, dan berkata, "Kamu baru selesai Konsultasi Karir juga?"

"Ya," jawab Hermione, menelan kentangnya. "Flitwick mendukungku habis-habisan mengenai karir pilihanku."

"Apaan? Apa pilihan karirmu?" tanya Harry.

Hermione memandanginya sejenak, mencoba memutuskan apakah sebaiknya memberitahu atau tidak.

"Oke, jangan tertawa," kata Hermione. Harry mengangguk.

"Sejarawan," jawab Hermione pelan.

Harry mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan Hermione menjadi sejarawan. Apa maksudnya ini? Tapi dia lalu ingat akan Hermione yang tidak pernah tidur di Sejarah Sihir, yang catatannya selalu lengkap, esainya selalu lebih panjang tiga kali lipat dari yang seharusnya, Hermione, yang buku favoritnya adalah Sejarah Hogwarts. Semuanya jadi masuk akal. Hermione menyukai membaca buku, dan jelas dia menyukai membaca buku sejarah.

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh dulu, sejarah itu ada banyak. Ada sejarah mengenai mantra, sejarah troll, sejarah tempat-tempat kuno, asal-muasal mantra dan sihir," Hermione mulai mengoceh panjang, dan Harry dengan geli mendengarkannya. Dia mendengarkan Hermione berkata "..Cerita Kuno…" ketika suatu ingatan menyerbu ke kepalanya. Dia menghentikan ocehan Hermione dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Cerita Kuno?" tanya Harry.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya, dan menjawab, "Ya, cerita kuno. Aku sudah ke perpustakaan dan mencoba mencari bagian _Ancient Stories and Legends_. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai semua yang kita alami ini… Pegunungan Perantara, sampai Cermin Tarsah."

Harry mengernyit, dan membatin, 'Finlandia'. Hermione mengangguk.

"Apa saja yang sudah kamu temukan?" tanya Harry.

"Hampir tidak ada sama sekali. Hanya ada ceirta-cerita tentang suatu tempat dengan keindahan yang tak terkira, yang akan menjadi tempat tujuan kita kalau kita meninggal. Dulu sekali, kita biasa menyebutnya –"

"Surga, ya," sambung Harry. "Aku akan ragu ada cerita dan sumber lebih banyak mengenai Tempat Antara Hidup dan Mati, karena aku ragu ada orang yang pernah melakukan ini selain kita. Yang menggangguku, dari sejak natal adalah –"

" – Cermin Tarsah. Tepat," sambung Hermione. "Aku juga mencoba mencari ke bagian benda-benda gaib, dan legenda-legenda serta sejarah mengenai Cermin Tarsah. Aku menemukannya di beberapa tempat, namun tidak ada penjelasan lebih dalam, kecuali bahwa 'Cermin tersebut menunjukkan hasrat hati kita'. Tidak ada yang memberitahu bahwa –"

" –Cermin Tarsah bisa memberi hasrat tersebut," sambung Harry. Dia mengernyit, berpikir keras.

"Apakah menurutmu kita beritahu Dumbledore?" tanya Hermione.

"Mungkin sebaiknya tidak. Kita berdua yang mengalami peristiwa tersebut, di Departemen Misteri. Lagipula, kupikir dia tidak akan begitu senang mengetahui bahwa kita membobol kementrian."

Hermione mengangguk, dan kembali ke makan malamnya, mengunyah dengan cepat.

Jam tujuh kurang seperempat, mereka berdua buru-buru berjalan keluar Aula Besar menuju kantor Dumbledore. Setelah memberi Password (masih "Toblerone"), mereka menghadap Dumbledore di kantornya.

"Ah, Harry, Hermione. Selamat datang, duduklah," kata Dumbledore.

Mereka berdua duduk, dan dengan sopan menolak permen jeruk dari Dumbledore. Mereka diam beberapa saat, menunggu Dumbledore menyelesaikan perkamennya, lalu dia menggulungnya, dan menyerahkannya ke Fawkes, yang menggigit gulungan perkamen tersebut dan lenyap dalam pusaran api. Akhirnya, Dumbledore menoleh ke mereka, dan menarik gulungan perkamen lain dari dalam lacinya, dan menggelarnya di atas meja, memperlihatkan isinya pada Harry dan Hermione.

Harry memperhatikan bahwa perkamen tersebut berisi sesuatu yang seperti rancangan sebuah bangunan, sebuah sketsa denah rumah, atau entah apa, yang rumit dan besar.

"Harry, Hermione, aku berhasil menemukan lokasi Piala Hufflepuff."

.


	19. Underworld

**Disclaimer :** All names, characters, places, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Electronic Arts, and many others. I don't own anything here, except the plot.

* * *

"Piala Hufflepuff, terletak di dalam lemari besi Lestrange," kata Dumbledore.

Harry dan Hermione kaget. Mereka sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Voldemort akan menyimpan Horcrux nya di Gringotts. Bagaimana mungkin? Voldemort sama sekali tidak memiliki koneksi dengan Gringotts. Dia tidak memiliki lemari besi, keluarga ayahnya dan ibunya sama sekali tidak meninggalkannya uang satu Knut pun.

Lalu, kenapa dia memilih Gringotts sebagai tempat menyembunyikan Horcrux nya?

Seolah membaca pikiran Harry, Dumbledore berkata, "Voldemort memilih Gringotts untuk tempat persembunyian Horcrux nya, bukan karena dia memiliki kenangan akan tempat tersebut. Justru sebaliknya, karena dia tidak pernah memiliki koneksi sama sekali dengan tempat tersebut. Kupikir Voldemort menganggap bahwa Gringotts adalah suatu kunci bagi seseorang untuk dianggap penyihir 'layak'. Bukan penyihir 'miskin'. Karena itu, dia menyimpan Horcrux nya di dalam sana, di lemari besi salah satu Pelahap Maut nya yang paling terpercaya."

Harry dan Hermione menyerap dan mencerna semua informasi ini. Bisa dikatakan ini kejutan, mendapatkan lokasi Horcrux terakhir dengan tepat dan presisi. Lestrange… Pelahap Maut terpercaya Voldemort. Harry mengingat seseorang, jauh di masa depan dengan nama Lestrange juga. Orang yang sangat dibencinya dan ada dalam daftar teratas di 'Daftar Orang Paling Kubenci' miliknya, kalah dari peringkat satu hanya karena ada Voldemort.

"Apakah Lestrange ini… berhubungan dengan Rodolphus Lestrange? Murid Slytherin?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya, benar. Teirinus Lestrange, atau Master Lestrange, adalah kepala keluarga Lestrange sekarang. Salah satu dari sedikit keluarga darah murni yang mempertahankan adat mereka untuk hanya menikah dengan darah murni juga," jawab Dumbledore.

Hermione mengangguk, dan Harry mengernyit. Lalu, Harry bertanya, "Dari mana anda mendapatkan informasi ini, sir?"

Dumbledore mengerutkan dahinya, dan selama beberapa saat, wajahnya terlihat menua, sedih, dan menyesal. Dia mengambil nafas, dan menjawab, "Peri Rumah Keluarga Lestrange."

Harry dan Hermione membelalak, terutama Hermione. "Apa?" bisiknya tak percaya.

"Namanya Cimmy, dia adalah peri rumah yang sudah mengabdi pada Keluarga Lestrange selama 40 tahun. Dia diperlakukan dengan tidak baik di rumahnya selama masa pengabdiannya tersebut. Seminggu lalu, akhirnya luka di tubuhnya tak tertahankan, dia melakukan kesalahan saat di rumah Lestrange. Dia diberi pakaian, dan dalam kondisinya yang sakit tak terkira, dia dibuang keluar dari rumah Lestrange."

Hermione mengeluarkan suara tercekat, dan dalam sekejap, Harry melihat matanya sudah berair. Sedetik kemudian, Harry merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu Hermione, sementara Hermione mulai menangis.

"Dia datang ke Hogwarts untuk meminta pekerjaan. Satu-satunya tempat yang dia ketahui penuh Peri-Rumah juga, dan satu-satunya kesempatan dia bisa mengobati dirinya," kata Dumbledore.

Harry mengernyit, dan bertanya, "Apa maksud anda?"

"Tak ada rumah sakit sihir yang akan mau mengobati Peri-Rumah, kecuali atas permintaan Tuan mereka, Harry. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihirnya, karena sihir Peri-Rumah melemah setelah mereka dibebaskan dan tidak terikat. Jadi, dia datang ke sini, meminta pekerjaan.

"Aku menerimanya dengan segera, dan membawanya langsung ke Madam Pomfrey. Dia berhasil disembuhkan dengan cepat, meskipun tidak bisa langsung bekerja. Jadi, dia dirawat selama seminggu ini. Dua hari lalu, aku seperti biasa datang mengunjunginya, dan memintanya bercerita. Sebagai Tuannya yang baru, dia patuh, dia menceritakan hidupnya selama bersama Lestrange. Hingga aku sampai di bagian yang aneh…."

Dumbledore mengernyit, menghela nafas berat. Lalu, dia menarik nafas lagi, dan berkata, "Suatu hari, Lestrange memerintahkan Cimmy untuk melakukan 'penabungan' ke dalam Lemari Besinya. Hal yang aneh bagi Cimmy… dia biasa melakukan penarikan uang atas nama Tuannya, namun baru sekali itu, selama 40 tahun dia bekerja, dia diperintahkan untuk menabung. Dan yang membuatnya merasa sangat aneh adalah bahwa dia hanya diperintahkan menyimpankan satu benda, satu objek yang memiliki kekuatan sihir tinggi, sangat tua, namun juga berisi sihir hitam sangat pekat."

"Horcrux…" bisik Harry.

"Ya, benar," kata Dumbledore. "Dan harus kutambahkan, walaupun Cimmy tidak bisa dan tidak mau menceritakan benda apa itu, seperti apa bentuknya, dan sebagainya, aku berhasil melakukan Legillimency kuat terhadapnya. Aku melihat semua kenangannya, dan menemukan wujud benda tersebut. Sebuah piala dengan ukiran musang di permukaannya. Horcrux, utuh, diletakkan di lemari besi Lestrange."

Harry mengangguk, mengusap-usap punggung Hermione dengan sebelah tangannya. Hermione sendiri sepertinya sudah lebih tenang. Mereka diam beberapa saat, dan Dumbledore tampaknya menunggu sampai Hermione tenang sepenuhnya. Setelah kira-kira sepuluh menit, Dumbledore melanjutkan lagi, menunjuk ke perkamen yang tadi digelarnya.

Harry dan Hermione menunduk untuk melihat perkamen tersebut. Sebuah peta, peta bangunan yang juga terdiri dari lorong-lorong, mengingatkannya akan Peta Perampok. Perbedaannya hanyalah bahwa tidak ada label-label nama orang yang berada di dalamnya. Peta tersebut memperlihatkan, Harry baru sadari, bagian bawah tanah Gringotts. Ada gambar danau bawah tanah, ada gambar sungai bawah tanah, yang memanjang hingga tepian perkamen. Lorong-lorong bergambar lajur kereta api saling melilit, bersilang, memanjang.

"Lemari besi Lestrange ada di lantai paling bawah. Salah satu nasabah paling tua, paling makmur, dan juga merupakan satu dari lima lemari besi di bawah sana. Nah, sekarang, yang jadi masalah hanya satu," kata Dumbledore.

"Bagaimana kita bisa mengambilnya?" tanya Hermione.

"Tepat, bagaimana," kata Dumbledore, duduk berpikir. Hermione juga berpikir keras. Harry juga mencoba berpikir, tapi entah kenapa hanya ada satu hal yang terus menerus muncul di dalam kepalanya mengenai ini. Tapi dia tidak mengutarakannya, karena sepertinya itu sangat bodoh.

Namun, setelah bermenit-menit tanpa suara, akhirnya Harry menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Kita bobol Bank tersebut, sir?"

Hermione menghela nafas berat, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dumbledore menutup matanya, dan entah kenapa terlihat seolah menahan tawa.

"Harry, kita dari tadi memikirkan hal tersebut, tahu. Yang kita pikirkan adalah, bagaimana caranya kita bisa membobol Bank tersebut!" ujar Hermione tak sabar.

Dan Dumbledore benar-benar terkekeh. Harry menutup mulutnya, dan merasa malu, menggaruk-garuk lehernya. Dia merasa bodoh di sini. Dia berusaha berpikir, dan ingatan akan Perburuan Horcrux mereka di gua karang muncul lagi. Kenapa tidak….

"Profesor," ujar Harry, "Kenapa kita tidak berteleport masuk ke dalam Gringotts dengan Fawkes, mengambil Horcruxnya, lalu pergi lagi?"

Hermione nyaris berteriak mengiyakan. Dia tidak percaya hal seperti itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Namun mereka melihat Dumbledore, yang menggeleng-geleng.

"Fawkes tak akan bisa berteleport di bawah sana, Harry," kata Dumbledore.

Harry mengernyit, dan berkata, "Kenapa? Bukankah _Phoenix_ bisa berteleport ke mana saja?"

"Ya, memang bisa, asalkan tempat tersebut pernah didatangi olehnya. Masalahnya adalah, Fawkes tidak pernah turun ke bawah sana, paling jauh yang pernah dia datangi adalah Lemari besiku. Dan itu baru di tingkat lima. Lemari Besi Lestrange ada di tingkat Sembilan, Harry," jawab Dumbledore.

Harry merasa mati rasa. Dia berkata, "Tapi kalau begitu, yang jelas kita sudah mendapatkan cara masuk. Kita bisa meminta Fawkes untuk teleport ke depan lemari besi anda, di tingkat lima, lalu kita tinggal turun ke tingkat tujuh, kan?"

Dumbledore mengernyit, berpikir sejenak. Dia berkata, "Kupikir aku lebih memilih tidak berjalan kaki menuruni empat tingkat Gringotts, Harry. Prospeknya sangat mengerikan, kalau boleh kukatakan. Banyak sekali penjaga di bawah sana, Harry."

Harry mengangguk pelan. Dumbledore berkata lagi, "Tolong jangan anggap yang akan kita lakukan ini semudah merampok Bank Muggle, Harry. Kemungkinan kita bisa selamat saja hampir mencapai nol besar. _Gila kalau merampok Gringotts_, itu yang selalu diucapkan semua orang."

Harry mengangguk pelan. Dia kehabisan ide, dan menoleh ke Hermione. Hermione akhirnya mengendurkan kerutan di dahinya, dan berkata pelan, "Aku punya ide".

Dumbledore menoleh pelan ke Hermione, yang berkata, "Aku tak yakin ini berhasil,tapi ini ide yang kudapat sejauh ini.

"Dengar," kata Hermione. "Kita minimal harus bisa masuk lebih dulu, dan mencapai setidaknya lantai tujuh. Karena, seperti sudah kuperhatikan dari tadi, peta ini berakhir di lantai delapan, kan, Profesor?"

Dumbledore mengangguk, kagum akan pengamatan Hermione. "Aku menggunakan sihir rumit saat terakhir mengunjungi Gringotts tadi pagi. Aku berhasil mendapatkan sebagian besar peta bawah tanah Gringotts, termasuk bahkan jalur-jalur dan labirinnya. Namun, sihirku tidak dapat mencapai lantai Sembilan. Ada perisai sihir luar biasa kuat di sana, menebas semua sihir. Seolah sihirku terbasuh habis tepat di gerbang menuju lantai Sembilan," kata Dumbledore.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku pernah tahu mengenai mantra ini, pernah kubaca," kata Hermione pelan. "Bagaimanapun, asal kita bisa mencapai lantai delapan, atau minimal tujuh, bisa dibilang kita hanya perlu berjalan. Aku tak tahu seperti apa penjagaan di dalam sana, dan aku juga pernah mendengar ada Naga dan raksasa. Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar, tapi yang jelas, berbahaya.

"Soal mencapai Lemari Besi tingkat tujuh atau delapan, kita memerlukan seorang nasabah, yang kemungkinan memiliki lemari besi di lantai tersebut. Kita harus memintanya mengajak kita untuk turun ke bawah sana. Masalahnya adalah…. Siapa orang tersebut, dan apakah dia mau bekerja sama dengan kita," tutur Hermione.

Dumbledore berkata pelan, "Moon.."

"Sir?" tanya Harry dan Hermione.

"Reynald Moon, Kepala Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. Keluarganya memiliki lemari besi di tingkat tujuh. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa…"

Nama tersebut menyalakan sesuatu di kepala Hermione. Moon. Teman sekamarnya dulu, yang sangat akrab dengan Sally.

"Oh." Kata Hermione.

"Lalu, bagaimana kita bisa meyakinkannya untuk membawa kita masuk, sir?"

"Bukan, bukan itu," kata Dumbledore. "Kita tak perlu langsung ikut masuk bersamanya."

Harry mengernyit. Dumbledore menoleh ke Fawkes, kemudian ke Harry lagi, dan berkata, "Melissa Moon adalah salah satu teman baikku saat di Hogwarts dulu. Aku, Melissa dan Elphias adalah tiga sahabat yang lumayan terkenal, akan keahlian kami terkena masalah. Kami bertiga sama-sama di Gryffindor. Sejarah kami panjang sekali…" Dumbledore menerawang, bernostalgia. Harry dan Hermione menunggu dengan sabar, sambil menyeringai sedikit. Tidak setiap hari mereka bisa mendengar sejarah Dumbledore remaja.

Dumbledore tersadar dari nostalgianya, dan memandang Harry dan Hermione dengan meminta maaf, dan berkata, "Sampai di mana tadi? Oh ya. Reynald adalah cucu dari kakak Melissa. Aku akrab dengan Reynald Moon. Dia masih mengingatku sebagai sahabat dari adik kakeknya. Yang perlu kulakukan sepertinya adalah menunggu sampai dia akan melakukan penarikan uang, dan aku akan menemuinya di Gringotts. Kami akan bisa menaiki kereta bersama, pertama ke Lemari Besiku dulu, lalu ke Lemari Besinya. Aku akan membawa Fawkes, sehingga dia nantinya akan bisa membawa kita masuk ke bawah sana."

Hermione mengangguk setuju. Namun Harry bertanya, "Sir, kira-kira kapan Reynald Moon akan mengambil uang?"

Dumbledore tersenyum, dan berkata,"Tidak sabaran, Harry?"

Harry menggaruk lehernya lagi, dan Dumbledore menjawab, "Dia biasa mengambil uang di hari-hari awal bulan. Sekarang sudah menjelang akhir Maret, kemungkinan tanggal dua atau tiga April dia akan mengambilnya. Aku akan meminta tolong Tom untuk mengirimkan kepadaku berita secepat mungkin jika Reynald Moon datang ke Diagon Alley. Setelah semua siap, aku akan memanggil kalian untuk berangkat."

Harry dan Hermione mengangguk, dan Dumbledore mempersilakan mereka berdua untuk kembali. Hermione meminta dua batang lagi Toblerone, membuat Harry geli, meskipun Hermione bertahan dengan mengatakan "Enak banget, tahu."

Namun, ada yang mengganggu Harry. Dia sudah ingin tahu ini sejak lama, dan dia bertanya, "Profesor, saya mau bertanya. Mungkin agak pribadi sedikit."

Dumbledore mengangguk. Hermione menatap Harry, penasaran apakah yang mau ditanyakan.

Harry menarik nafas, dan berkata, "Kenapa anda tidak pernah menikah?"

Alis Hermione terbang lenyap ke rambut pirangnya. Dia menganga. Tapi, anehnya, rasa ingin tahu juga menguasai dirinya. Jadi, dia menoleh ke Dumbledore, menatapnya dengan sedikit takut, kalau-kalau Dumbledore akan berteriak bahwa mereka berdua sangat tidak sopan.

Dumbledore tersenyum sedih, dan menjawab, "Karena wanita yang dulu kucintai… tidak membalas cintaku. Aku tahu, aku tahu dia juga mencintaiku, tapi tidak seperti itu…" ujarnya lirih.

Harry menelan ludah, merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Nada Dumbledore benar-benar sedih, jauh lebih terasa sedih dibandingkan dengan yang selama ini pernah Harry dengar. Sangat sedih.

Harry memutuskan untuk tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh. Namun, kejutannya, justru Hermione yang bertanya.

"Melissa?" bisik Hermione.

Dumbledore masih tersenyum sedih. Namun Harry dan Hermione tidak menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan menjadi teman baik Alice sia-sia. Mereka tahu bahwa itu benar. Melissa Moon.

**5 April 1976**

Kesibukan pra-OWL sudah semakin menerpa. Terutama hari ini, hari Senin. Pelajaran mereka hari ini berisi PTIH, Transfigurasi, dan Satwa Gaib untuk Gryffindor, untuk 'Ivan'.

PTIH hari ini sangat mengetatkan kepala aka membuat stres. Profesor Spinnet melakukan evaluasi menyeluruh terhadap seluruh kutukan, kontra-kutukan, mantra pelindung, kuda-kuda duel, semuanya. Dan yang terjadi semakin membuat stres, karena hampir setengah kelas bahkan tidak mampu melakukan mantra _Expelliarmus_. Diduga karena kelelahan belajar, namun tetap saja ini memalukan, dan membuat stres. Total 48 kutukan dan kontra-kutukan diulang, dengan hasil hanya Lily saja yang mampu melakukan semuanya dengan lancar, _well_, selain 'Ivan' dan 'Jean'.

Harry memberi selamat pada Lily, yang benar-benar berhasil melakukannya dengan luar biasa. Di Transfigurasi, Profesor Mcgonagall mengomel-ngomel karena banyak sekali murid yang mengerjakan esai nya tidak dengan standar Bagus alias 'E'. Walhasil Mcgonagall memerintahkan semua murid yang esainya kurang dari 'E' untuk mendapat tugas tambahan, membuat seorang anak Hufflepuff pingsan. Hanya Sirius, Remus, dan Alice yang mendapat 'E'. Jangan salah tapinya, ada yang 'O' juga, di antara mereka adalah James, Lily dan 'Ivan'.

Harry berpikir mungkin kepalanya akan meledak, namun dia berhasil mendapat senyum sedikit di Satwa Gaib. Rupanya Profesor Kettleburn sudah diberitahu mengenai konsultasi karir Harry, yang mana Harry berniat menjadi Caretaker di Reservasi. Dengan segera Harry diajak mengobrol ringan mengenai Satwa Gaib bersama Kettleburn, sedangkan yang lainnya ditugaskan 'Mencatat dan membuat hasil pengamatan mengenai Bayi Unicorn'. Harry sudah pernah mendapatkan pelajaran mengenai bayi Unicorn ketika bersama Hagrid dulu, sehingga Harry menganggap ini sebagai istirahat. Terbukti jelas bahwa Kettleburn ternyata cukup bagus, dia bercerita mengenai perjalanannya saat masih muda ke Yunani, Afrika, melihat Nundu dengan mata kepala sendiri. Semuanya menarik.

Dan, di sore hari, setelah melepas ketegangan dengan terbang sepuas hati bersama _Silver Arrow_ miliknya, Harry berjalan-jalan keliling danau bersama 'Jean'. Jalan-jalan yang biasanya ditutup dengan sedikit 'bermesraan'.

Dan malamnya, seperti biasa, semuanya mengerjakan tugas. Satu hal yang membuat Harry tertarik adalah, di zaman ini murid-murid Gryffindor kelas 5, karena sudah mendekati ujian, selalu belajar bersama di meja gabungan di Ruang Rekreasi. Bahkan Sirius dan James tidak sempat melakukan hal aneh-aneh selama seminggu. Tugas-tugas sudah terlalu banyak. Sirius, James, dan Remus memang brilian, namun tetap saja dengan panjang esai yang harus ditulis, mereka harus menghabiskan banyak waktu.

**Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor**

**10.00 p.m.**

"Mantra selesai….. Berikutnya!" ujar Sirius lirih.

"Ya… berikutnya…. PTIH. 5 kaki esai, _Jelaskan apa yang kalian ketahui mengenai Kutukan Maut_, Avada Kedavra. Wow, bukankah gampang? Bertobatlah," kata James.

"Kalian sudah mencapai PTIH? Aku baru mulai mantra…" kata Mary.

"Aku agak bingung di mantra yang harus kutulis esainya… '_Jelaskan teori dari mantra panggil'_, 1 meter. Maksudku, aku sudah mengerti mengenai efeknya, kecepatan pemanggilan –" kata Remus.

"Oh, diamlah. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi!" bentak Lily.

"Tenanglah Lilykins. Makanya, jangan ditambah-tambahin panjang esainya. Kalau 2 meter, ya 2 meter saja. Toh kamu pasti dapat O juga," kata Sirius.

"Apa yang kau –"

"Selamat malam, kalian semua."

Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Profesor Mcgonagall, yang entah sejak kapan masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi, dan sekarang suah berdiri di depan meja tempat mereka semua sedang bekerja.

"Selamat malam, Minnie. Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Sirius.

Mcgonagall berkata pedas, "5 poin dari Gryffindor, Mr. Black! Dan panggil aku dengan 'Profesor'!"

Sirius menghormat, tapi anehnya Mcgonagall merona merah? Harry menggeleng. Profesor Mcgonagall menoleh ke Harry.

"Mr. Tesla, Kepala Sekolah meminta kehadiranmu di kantornya, sekarang juga," kata Mcgonagall.

Harry menatapnya sejenak, ingin tahu apa gerangan yang membuat Dumbledore memanggilnya malam-malam begini. Kemudian dia ingat. Pencarian Horcrux.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, Profesor. Saya hampir selesai," kata Harry. Dia menulis penutup esainya dengan cepat, dan setelah memberi namanya di pojokan, Harry menggulung perkamennya, dan menumpuknya bersama gulungan perkamen PR nya yang lain. Lalu, dia bangun dengan cepat, menggumamkan mantra pengusir kepada seluruh barang-barangnya, yang langsung terbang semua ke kamarnya. Lalu, dengan mantra panggil, dia memanggil Jubah Abu-abunya dari kamar, dan memakainya di atas Sweaternya.

"Permisi, Profesor. Selamat malam," ujar Harry. Dia buru-buru berjalan ke luar Ruang Rekreasi, jubah abu-abunya berkibar di belakangnya.

Dan, saat lukisan Nyonya Gemuk sudah ditutup, semua murid Gryffindor kelas lima memandang satu sama lain.

"Kalian dengar katanya?" kata Peter.

"Sudah selesai?" kata James.

"Yang benar saja. Berdasarkan urutan mengerjakan kita, Transfigurasi paling akhir, dan kalian tahu esai mengenai mantra penukar 4 kaki panjangnya!" kata Sirius keras-keras.

"A-Hem."

Mereka semua terlonjak, lupa bahwa Mcgonagall masih di situ. Dia memandang mereka semua dengan kaku, dan kesal.

"Aku mengharapkan semangat bekerja yang lebih bagus lagi dari kalian semua. Mr. Tesla jelas-jelas sudah mengerjakan semuanya, dan boleh kutambahkan, tadi aku membaca sekilas esainya dari punggungnya, aku akan memberikannya 'O'. Aku mengharapkan kalian bisa seperti dia, minimal," kata Mcgonagall.

Semuanya mengangguk dan menggumam meng-iyakan. Mcgonagall masih mengernyit. Dia melanjutkan, "Mr. Tesla dan Miss Leroy adalah dua murid dengan nilai dan prestasi paling luar biasa di Hogwarts saat ini. Jujur, aku merasa agak kecewa pada kalian, bisa dikalahkan oleh dua murid pindahan yang baru merasakan Hogwarts kurang dari satu tahun."

"Jelas saja, Prof. Dia dari Durmstrang," gerutu Sirius.

"Benar sekali, Mr. Black. Dia dari Durmstrang. Aku sudah mendapatkan rincian mengenai Durmstrang dari Kepala Sekolah, semuanya, rincian pelajarannya. Boleh kukatakan bahwa Durmstrang, terlepas dari prestasinya sebagai sekolah Ilmu Hitam, adalah sekolah yang sangat keras. Semua murid dituntut untuk bisa melaksanakan semua tugas, dan dengan hasil sempurna. Karena Durmstrang mengkondisikan suasana mengajarnya agar mendorong semua murid sempurna," ujar Mcgonagall.

Semuanya diam. Lily berdeham, dan berkata, "Aku ingat mengenai Patronus-nya. Dia bilang dia dilatih Patronus di kelas tiga, umur tiga belas tahun, karena Durmstrang menyuruh mereka menghadapi Dementor."

Mcgonagall mengangguk. Hampir semuanya memekik pelan, kecuali Alice dan Lily. James menelan ludah.

Mcgonagall menoleh ke Lily, dan berkata, "Di antara semua murid di sini, yang sampai saat ini nilai-nilainya masih SAMA, bahkan beberapa 'melebihi', hanya kamu, Miss Evans. Kamu menang di beberapa Esai, yang mana kamu menulis secara lebih lengkap, rinci, dan panjang. Aku mengharapkan kamu mempertahankan hal ini. Jujur saja, aku tidak rela gelar 'Juara Kelas' berpindah ke Ravenclaw, oleh Miss Leroy."

Remus berkata, "Profesor? Jean… apakah dia lebih tinggi nilainya daripada Ivan?"

Mcgonagall diam, diikuti semua murid. Akhirnya dia menjawab, "Dia Brilian. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Profesor Vector… dan Profesor Spinnet. Dia luar biasa dalam Arithmancy, dan PTIH. Sangat luar biasa. Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana orang seperti itu bisa eksis di Eropa ini.

"Nah, sekarang, kusarankan kalian melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian semua. Jangan lupa, Transfigurasi besok kita akan evaluasi praktek lagi. Selamat malam," kata Mcgonagall, tidak mengacuhkan keluhan sebagian besar murid di belakangnya. Lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Setelah Mcgonagall keluar lukisan, Alice menghela nafas panjang , lalu menoleh ke Lily, yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lily," kata Alice, dengan anda kelewat manis.

"Ya, Alice?" Lily menghela nafas.

"Bolehkah aku melihat esai PTIH mu? Kurang sedikit, nih."

Lily menghela nafas yang kedua kalinya, dan berkata, "Silakan."

"Aku cinta kamu!" kata Alice girang.

"Aku tahu," jawab Lily, menghela nafas lagi.

Sirius mengamati Alice tidak percaya. Lalu dia berkata, "Lilykins," dengan nada sangat manis mirip Alice.

"TIDAK!"

**4 jam kemudian**

Harry mengenakan zirah kulit naganya yang sudah dimodifikasi. Harry menyukai yang sekarang. Berwarna merah, jauh lebih ringan, juga kokoh. Tidak menghalangi gerakan. Di pinggangnya sekarang terdapat sarung pedang untuk pedang Gryffindor. Terdapat beberapa saku, dan juga sebuah tas berisi beberapa ramuan untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka di punggungnya. Hermione juga memakai zirah yang mirip, dengan absennya sarung pedang, plus warnanya yang biru. Bajunya melekuk pas di tubuh Hermione. Dia sedang menatap cermin dari Harry, dan membentuk rambutnya menjadi lipatan-lipatan dan kepangan rumit, yang membentuk sanggul namun satu ekor kepang masih menjuntai.

Harry berjalan ke arahnya, dan mencolek kepangnya. Hermione memandangnya, mengangkat alisnya.

"Gaya rambut yang bagus," kata Harry.

Hermione nyengir. "Bagus untuk merampok Bank, tepatnya."

Harry juga nyengir. Dia lalu menoleh lagi ke pintu kamar Dumbledore, yang masih tertutup. Tampaknya Dumbledore masih memakai zirahnya. Pedang Gryffindor, baru Harry sadari, tidak ada di tatakannya yang biasa.

"Di mana pedang Gryffindor?" tanya Hermione. Dia menoleh ke Harry dan melirik sarung pedangnya. Tidak ada di situ juga. Harry mengangkat bahunya.

Hermione memasukkan kedua tongkatnya di sarungnya di masing-masing tangan. Lalu, saat itu juga, Dumbledore keluar dari ruangannya, memakai zirah berwarna ungu. Dia memakai jubah abu-abu, tidak seperti Harry dan Hermione yang tidak memakai jubah. Dia membawa pedang Gryffindor, yang, entah kenapa, bilahnya berpendar kemerahan, seolah baru diceburkan ke lava. Fawkes bertengger di bahunya.

Dumbledore menyerahkan pedang Gryffindor ke Harry, yang memandangi bilahnya dengan bingung. Namun, belum ada tiga detik, pendaran merah tersebut hilang, memperlihatkan bilah pedang yang mengkilap, berwarna keemasan. Harry masih heran, apa yang terjadi, padahal seingatnya bilahnya dulunya berwarna perak.

"Profesor, apa yang –"

"Fawkes memberikan apinya ke pedang tersebut. Sekarang, pedang tersebut memiliki kekuatan racun Basilisk, yang dapat menghancurkan Horcrux, dan juga api _Phoenix_," jawab Dumbledore, memasukkan tongkatnya ke sarung di tangan kirinya.

"Apa fungsinya api _Phoenix_? Apa efeknya terhadap pedang ini?" tanya Hermione.

Dumbledore tersenyum, dan mengangkat bahunya, dan berkata "Tanya Fawkes, Hermione. Dia yang memberikan apinya, tanpa bilang-bilang padaku."

Hermione memandangi Fawkes, yang menelengkan kepalanya tiga kali, seolah berkata, 'Ra-Ha-Sia!'

Harry, yang memandangi Fawkes juga, tersenyum kecil. Apapun efeknya, dia yakin akan berguna nantinya. Dia mengayunkan pedang tersebut, dan tampaknya dia merasakannya: Pedang ini lebih mantap di genggamannya. Ringan, mantap, kokoh. Dia mengayunkannya sekali melewati punggungnya, sebelum menghunuskannya ke depan. Pedang tersebut memanjang sedikit, alih-alih memendek. Harry mengangkatnya. Tulisan _GODRIC GRYFFINDOR_ menyala merah, sebelum padam. Lalu, dia memasukkannya ke sarungnya, yang entah bagaimana bisa mengepaskan diri.

Dumbledore memandang arloji di tangannya, begitu juga Harry dan Hermione. Mereka sudah menyamakan jam. Sekarang jam 1.59. Beberapa detik lagi menuju jam 2, jam terjadi pergantian Shift jaga Gringotts. Waktu yang tepat untuk masuk seketika.

Harry memegang tangan kiri Dumbledore, dan Hermione memegang tangan kanan Dumbledore. Fawkes berkaok nyaring, dan api mulai menyelimuti mereka bertiga.

"Kalian yakin mau ikut?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Ya," jawab mereka.

Kilatan api, dan mereka bertiga lenyap.

"Hei, Gonuk. Ini belum jam 2, tahu."

"Apaan, Bogror? Tinggal kurang 10 detik. 10 detik itu perjalanan dari sini ke pintu sana, tahu!"

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi tetap saja, kan. Kita harus berjaga di sini, sampai jam 2! Bagaimana kalau mendadak ada penyusup?"

"Jangan konyol. Kecuali mereka entah bagaimana bisa muncul di bawah sana, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," kata Gonuk tak sabar, berjalan keluar ruangan dengan kopi di tangannya. Bogror menggeleng pelan, menghela nafas, dan mengikuti temannya keluar.

"Yah, semoga saja tidak ada Diricawl yang nyasar ke dalam…"

**7 lantai ke bawah, 350 meter dari permukaan tanah**

Kilatan api menyambar, dan Harry, Hermione, serta Dumbledore berdiri di depan sebuah pintu Lemari Besi, bertuliskan **713**. Semuanya gelap total, satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanyalah Fawkes, yang menyala keemasan. Namun itu hanya sebentar, karena mendadak ada kilatan cahaya lagi, dan Fawkes lenyap, menutupi mereka semua dengan kegelapan total.

Dumbledore dan Hermione langsung menyalakan tongkat mereka, diikuti Harry beberapa detik kemudian. Merasa bingung, Harry bertanya, "Profesor, kenapa Fawkes pergi?"

"_Phoenix_ memancarkan tenaga sihir sangat besar, yang sangat khas juga. Para penjaga di atas akan bisa langsung mengetahui kalau ada yang masuk ke dalam sini," jawab Dumbledore pelan. Dia membuka tabung silinder di pinggangnya, mengeluarkan perkamen yang merupakan peta bawah tanah Gringotts. Sekarang, di hadapan mereka terdapat rel kereta, di kanan kiri lorong sangat gelap. Dumbledore memeriksa petanya, dan berkata, "ke kanan."

Harry dan Hermione mengangguk, dan mereka turun ke jalur kereta. Hermione menggumamkan "_Lumos Levitate"_, dan bola cahaya meluncur dari ujung kedua tongkatnya, melayang-layang di depan dan di belakang mereka, dalam jarak 4 meter, menerangi bagian belakang dan depan mereka. Mereka berjalan, dengan langkah normal. Sepatu mereka dipasangi _Mufliato_, sehingga langkah mereka tak terdengar. Sekarang yang terdengar di lorong tersebut hanyalah suara-suara nafas mereka.

Lorong tersebut bercabang. Dumbledore, yang berjalan sembari membawa petanya, berbelok ke kanan. Hermione mengikuti, diikuti Harry di paling belakang. Sekali dua kali Harry akan mendengar semacam langkah kaki atau bahkan suara tawa di belakangnya, namun setiap dia menoleh, tak akan ada apa-apa. Jalur kereta bercabang lagi, kali ini mereka mengambil yang tengah. Di kiri mereka, muncul tiga lemari besi dengan tulisan 732, 733, dan 734 secara berurutan. Mereka terus berjalan.

Lorong di depan mereka terasa sangat kosong. Déjà vu bagi Harry. Dia teringat lagi akan petualangannya di dalam Labirin Triwizard. Kekosongan ini terasa sangat mengganggu. Dan, sebenarnya hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Hermione. Kekosongan ini sangat aneh. Dia berpikir bahwa setidaknya seharusnya sudah akan ada sesuatu, rintangan atau apapun. Bukankah seharusnya Gringotts berisi banyak rintangan, yang membuatnya mustahil dibobol? Kenapa justru sangat kosong seperti ini?

Jalur kereta di depan mereka menikung, dan mereka keluar dari terowongan.

Sebuah danau bawah tanah, sangat luas, mungkin seluas danau Hogwarts, terbentang. Stalagmit besar-besar menyembul dari tepian danau. Danau tersebut berpendar kehijauan, menerangi hingga ke langit-langit gua yang tinggi. Entah kenapa, tapi Harry dan Hermione merasa seakan danau tersebut memancarkan kecantikan. Entah bagaimana, sedetik Harry dan Hermione merasa ingin terjun ke dalam danau tersebut, membasuh diri, bermain dengan airnya, meminumnya –

Sedetik kemudian, Dumbledore berdeham. Mereka berdua tersadar.

Terdengar suara raungan marah dari danau. Rendah, tapi murka. Harry menangkap sekilas sesuatu menyembul dari permukaan danau, namun sesuatu itu menyelam kembali. Bunyi nya sama sekali tidak ada, satu-satunya bukti bahwa benda itu tadi ada hanyalah riak air kecil di titik tersebut.

"Apa itu, sir?" bisik Harry.

"Sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya, dan tampaknya berusaha memancing kita untuk ke sana," jawabnya pelan.

Hermione menelan ludah, namun mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Jalur kereta terpaku di bibir tebing, sangat dekat dengan jurang tersebut. Sekarang di sebelah kiri mereka jurang, dan di kanan mereka dinding batu. Salah melangkah sedikit, dan dijamin mereka jatuh. Mereka terus berjalan, lebih hati-hati kali ini. Mendadak, seolah mereka melihat bahwa jalur tersebut buntu. Terdapat lemari besi di sini, bernomor 741.

Dumbledore berjalan dengan mantap ke kiri. Dan, Harry dan Hermione mengikuti dengan agak bingung, sebelum melihat jalur tersebut berbelok tajam ke kiri, mengarah ke jembatan panjang, yang menyeberangi danau. Dumbledore terus berjalan saja.

"Er, sir? Apakah ini aman?" bisik Hermione.

Dumbledore terus berjalan, dan berkata, "Jangan berhenti. Terus berjalan."

Nadanya sangat tegas dan ada setitik rasa khawatir di dalamnya. Apa yang terjadi? Harry dan Hermione terus berjalan, di atas jalur kereta tersebut. Jembatan tersebut sangat sempit. Harry melambatkan jalannya ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang menumpuk di tiang jembatan ini. Tengkorak. Bukan hanya satu, namun ratusan. Seolah semuanya dipres, dibetot dan dibentuk ulang menjadi sebuah balok besar, yang menjadi penyangga jembatan ini. Lebih jauh, Harry melihat sesuatu benda yang tadi tersebut. Harry melihatnya mengawasi mereka, menyembulkan bagian tubuhnya dengan tenang di atas permukaan air.

Tadinya Harry menyangka itu Gryndilow. Namun mahluk tersebut terus mengeluarkan bagian tubuhnya, dan makin banyak, makin besar, hingga membentuk suatu wujud yang sangat besar dan tinggi. Mahluk tersebut seolah berenang pelan ke arah mereka, kepalanya makin jelas terlihat, meskipun jaraknya ke mereka masih 20 meter. Hermione juga berhenti.

Mahluk itu Dinosaurus.

Atau setidaknya itu hal pertama yang muncul di pikiran Harry dan Hermione. Ukuran tersebut, bentuk kepala tersebut, suara erangan rendahnya, semua mengingatkan akan kadal raksasa jelek yang pernah Harry tonton di TV bersama Dudley. Dan bagi Hermione, yang pernah menonton _Jurrassic Park_, jelas dia masih mengingat wujud kepala Tyrannosaurus.

Namun lehernya sangat panjang, bersisik kehijauan, matanya menyipit, dan lebih dilihat lagi, Harry bahkan bisa melihat punggungnya mulai terbentuk di belakangnya.

Kelpie. Dan sangat besar. Dia hanya berjarak 10 meter sekarang dari jembatan, membuka mulutnya –

"_FULMEN_!" Raung Dumbledore.

Petir raksasa menyambar, memberi suara geledek luar biasa besar, menerangi seluruh gua dengan cahaya putih. Dumbledore mengeluarkan tenaga penuh di mantra tersebut, menghantam kepala si Kelpie, yang terlontar, sekaligus badannya. Wujudnya, merupakan ular besar, seperti Sea Serpent, seukuran Basilisk. Punggung kepalanya bersurai, panjang sekali. Mantra petir Dumbledore mengakibatkannya terangkat, dan terlontar hingga ke dinding gua, menyebabkan gemuruh dan gempa kecil.

"LARI!" teriak Harry.

Tak perlu disuruh sebenarnya – mereka lari, sekuat tenaga, menuju ujung jembatan, di mana terdapat mulut gua lagi di sana. Di sana mereka bisa aman dari Kelpie raksasa tersebut. Mereka terus berlari, tak berani menoleh ke arah Kelpie tersebut. Mereka menduga seharusnya Kelpie tersebut masih tak bisa bergerak, tersetrum petir sedahsyat itu. Namun dengan ngeri mereka mendengar raungannya, sangat murka dan liar.

Terus lari.

Mereka mendengar suara gejebur air, dan raungan lagi, yang berarti bahwa Kelpie tersebut sudah kembali ke dalam air.

Lari. Sepuluh meter lagi.

Suara cipratan keras. Si Kelpie mengeluarkan kepalanya dari air, kemungkinan siap mencaplok mereka.

Mereka berhasil masuk semua ke dalam gua tersebut.

Suara tubrukan keras seperti Truk bertabrakan. Harry dan Hermione menoleh. Si Kelpie berusaha keras masuk ke dalam gua, memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke mulut gua. Namun tidak cukup. Mereka menunggu dengan menahan nafas. Si Kelpie, dengan satu raungan terakhir, akhirnya mundur, dan dari cipratan serta deburan ombak yang keras, jelas dia sudah masuk dan menyelam lagi ke dalam air, kemungkinan melanjutkan tidurnya, atau mau mencari makan lain.

Mereka melepaskan nafas yang dari tadi mereka tahan secara tidak sadar. Perjumpaan pertama dengan penjaga Gringotts adalah seekor Kelpie raksasa seukuran Basilisk. Apa berikutnya?

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Yeah, tidak apa-apa. Kamu, Hermione?" tanya Harry.

Hermione jelas tegang, sepertinya malah jauh lebih tegang dari saat menghadapi Basilisk dulu. Dan lebih tegang daripada saat menghadapi ratusan Inferi, dan empat raksasa. Kelpie memberikan tekanan mental secara sihir, dan akan berefek sangat buruk pada orang yang tidak tahan.

"Kamu yakin tak apa-apa? Kita bisa kembali ke Hogwarts –"

Namun Harry dipotong oleh Hermione yang berseru, "TIDAK!"

Harry mundur selangkah dari Hermione, yang tampak marah. DIa menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan membuangnya. Harry dan Dumbledore mengawasinya. Setelah semenit, Hermione berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa, mari lanjutkan."

Dumbledore mengernyit khawatir, namun Harry mengenal Hermione. Kekeras kepalaannya sudah mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Dia tersenyum memberi semangat, dan menepuk pundak Hermione. Hermione mengangguk.

Mereka mulai berjalan lagi.

Kali ini jalur tidak bercabang selama berpuluh menit. Lemari-lemari besi muncul di kanan kiri mereka, secara acak. Ada yang jaraknya lima meter dari rel, ada yang menghimpit rel. Semua bermacam-macam.

Sampai, akhirnya, di pintu 750, Dumbledore berhenti berjalan.

Harry dan Hermione berhenti juga. Mereka mengamati Dumbledore, yang sedang memeriksa petanya dengan cermat. Wajahnya mengernyit, berpikir keras.

"Ada apa, sir?" tanya Hermione.

"Kita sudah mencapai ujung lantai tujuh, sedikit lagi jalur akan berbelok, dan menurun. Aku melihat akan ada semacam gerbang turun di sini. Meskipun aku tidak tahu…"

"Apa sir?"

Terdengar geraman rendah dari lorong gelap di depan mereka. Mereka bertiga menatap ke depan serentak. Hermione entah bagaimana mengingat suara tersebut. Suara yang familiar baginya, mengerikan, dan seolah membentuk kenangan akan sesuatu benda berat. Tapi dia tidak bisa ingat secara jelas apa benda berat tersebut.

Dumbledore menghunus tongkatnya, dan menggenggamnya dengan erat di tangan kirinya. Harry dan Hermione, yang dari tadi sudah mengeluarkan tongkat baru mereka masing-masing, menggenggamnya lebih erat. Bola cahaya Hermione, yang di depan mereka, masih melayang, namun tak dapat memperlihatkan dengan jelas apa itu, atau mahluk apa itu.

"Kita maju," bisik Dumbledore.

Mereka maju sepanjang lorong gelap tersebut, dan benar saja, lajurnya berbelok. Mereka menempel di sudut, waspada akan apa yang menunggu mereka. Terdengar geraman itu lagi. Harry bergerak ke paling depan, dan dengan berani (atau ceroboh) menunduk, lalu mengintip.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Jalan di depan mereka kosong, hanya ada rel.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," bisik Harry.

Dumbledore dan Hermione mengangguk, dan mereka mulai berjalan lagi. Dumbledore di depan, Hermione di tengah, dan Harry di belakang. Dua bola cahaya, satu di depan mereka dan satu di belakang mereka, juga bergerak. Keadaan masih sangat suram, diisi kekosongan. Namun sekali dua kali suara geraman tersebut akan muncul lagi. Dan suara tersebut sangat, sangat mengerikan. Hermione membentuk suatu ingatan, suatu ingatan akan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Tapi entah apa itu, karena Hemione tak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Seolah hal tersebut sudah terjadi di waktu yang sangat lama.

Terowongan tersebut semakin tinggi langit-langitnya, dan kanan kirinya juga melebar. Semakin luas, dan semakin besar.

Dan, mereka keluar di semacam aula. Harry dan Hermione hanya pernah sekali melihat tempat seluas dan setinggi ini: Ruangan Tempat Menyembunyikan Barang, bentuk Kamar Kebutuhan yang muncul saat Harry mencari Diadem Ravenclaw. Langit-langitnya tinggi, sangat tinggi. Tiang-tiang mencuat di Aula ini, tinggi dan kokoh, bertekstur, seolah diukir dengan sangat rumit. Tidak ada jendela-jendela di dinding. Bola cahaya Hermione hanya mampu menerangi sedikit, tidak dapat memperlihatkan jalur kereta lebih jauh dari lima meter di depan mereka.

"Apa ini?" bisik Harry.

"Aula Goblin. Seharusnya di depan sana ada gerbangnya menuju lantai delapan…" kata Dumbledore pelan. Dia mulai berjalan lagi, dan setelah beberapa detik, Harry dan Hermione mengikuti.

Angin dingin bertiup dari samping mereka, dan kedua bola cahaya Hermione padam. Kegelapan total menyelimuti mereka.

Harry, mengikuti instingnya, langsung menyalakan ujung tongkat pinusnya. Di depannya, Hermione mengikuti. Dumbledore berhenti bergerak.

"Tetap di tempat," kata Dumbledore tegas.

Geraman rendah itu datang lagi, dan kali ini lebih keras. Harry dan Hermione dengan cemas mengarahkan ujung tongkat mereka ke sisi-sisi ruangan berusaha melihat apa itu. Suara geraman itu, sekarang Hermione makin merasa familiar. Suatu hari, ya, rasanya suatu hari. Hari yang buruk, saat itu malam, petir saat itu sedang menyambar. Dia sedang berada di suatu ruangan sempit, saat dia mendengar suara itu. Dia mengintip dari bawah pintu bilik toilet perempuan, melihat sepasang kaki bertanduk, dan mengengar suara tersebut.

Dan dia ingat. Namun terlambat.

Suara hantaman keras, dan Harry terlempar ke samping kiri, sangat keras. Bagian dadanya terasa panas, sakit sekali. Tongkat pinusnya terlempar, dan padam. Dia menghantam pilar, dan jatuh merosot. Dia terpuruk di lantai, kepalanya sakit, bintang-bintang bermunculan, namun dia bertekad mempertahankan kesadaran. Dumbledore meneriakkan namanya. Harry membuka matanya, melihat titik cahaya putih, yang merupakan ujung tongkat Hermione. Lalu, suara angin lagi, dan geraman keras, dan cahaya tersebut lenyap.

Indera Harry menjerit, dia mendengar suara langkah berdebum keras.

Dan dia berguling ke samping, mendengar suara hantaman keras di lantai, yang dia tahu merupakan posisinya beberapa detik lalu. Suara geraman dan raungan sekarang. Derap langkah lagi, dan Harry meloncat berdiri, semuanya masih sangat gelap. Tidak terlihat apa-apa. Dia mengikuti instingnya semata, berlari ke belakang, dan terdengar suara hantaman lagi ke lantai, tempat dia tadi. Dia menubruk pilar di belakangnya, dia bisa merasakan ukirannya, dia terpojok, tak dapat melihat musuh –

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

Hippogriff perak meluncur ke udara dari ujung tongkat Hermione bercahaya terang, menyelimuti seluruh ruangan dengan cahaya perak kebiruan. Dan, Harry, Hermioned an Dumbledore sekaligus, dapat melihat mahluk mengerikan ini.

Troll. Troll gua, tepatnya.

Troll ini tidak sebesar Troll gunung yang dihadapi Harry dan Hermione saat kelas satu di kamar mandi perempuan dulu. Troll ini jauh lebih pendek, dengan tinggi hanya dua setengah meter. Tapi tentu saja, ada alasan mengapa Troll ini yang dipilih menjaga Gringotts.

Badan Troll ini besar dan gempal, mengingatkan Harry akan Dudley raksasa. Dia berotot, benar-benar berotot mengerikan, menonjol di tangan dan perutnya. Kakinya tidak bertanduk, namun kokoh seolah dari granit. Secara umum wajahnya mirip dengan Satpam Troll yang ditempatkan di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk di tahun ketiga Harry. Alih-alih pentungan, Troll ini membawa kapak luar biasa besar. Dia memakai baju zirah besi yang tebal, dengan pelindung kepala besi juga. Dan, lebih buruk lagi, dia membawa perisai. Namun yang paling buruk adalah, bahwa Troll tersebut ada dua. Satu sedang melenguh ke Harry, satu sedang dihadapi Dumbledore.

Dumbledore menggunakan mantra perintang luar biasa kuat, yang membuat Troll di depannya seolah menghantam dinding. Hermione mengkonjurasi batu kerikil, yang dibesarkan dengan _Engorgio_ hingga sebesar labu raksasa Hagrid, dan dihantamkan ke wajah Troll tersebut. Troll tersebut terjatuh, dan dalam sepersekian detik Hermione mengira mereka sudah menang. Salah besar. Troll tersebut melompat bangun, dengan kecepatan mengagumkan, dan Dumbledore terpaksa meluncurkan bola cahaya putih sangat besar yang menghantam Troll tersebut, membuatnya membeku sesaat, memberi waktu bagi Dumbledore dan Hermione menghindar dari kapaknya.

Harry melihat semuanya seolah dalam gerak lamban.

Troll di depannya berlari ke arahnya, mengangkat kapak perangnya yang luar biasa besar dengan kedua tangan. Sepersekian detik Harry mencari-cari tongkat pinusnya di tangan kirinya, yang sudah terjatuh dari tadi. Kapak tersebut mulai diayunkan turun, dan Harry tidak bisa mundur, di belakangnya terdapat pilar besar.

Beraksi berdasarkan naluri, dia mencabut pedang Gryffindor dari sarungnya dengan tangan kanan, dan mengangkatnya. Dia menangkis ayunan kapak tersebut.

Dalam kondisi lain hari, Harry akan mengingat bahwa dia menangkis dengan mudah, sama sekali tidak terasa keberatan akan ukuran tubuh Troll, berat kapak tersebut, atau bahkan fakta bahwa Troll tersebut mengayunkan kapaknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia dengan mudah menangkis kapak tersebut dengan sebelah tangan, dengan pedang Gryffindor semata.

Troll yang mengayunkan kapak tersebut berhenti. Dia kaget serangannya dihentikan. Lalu, dengan raungan keras, dia mengayunkan kapaknya lagi, menghantam pedang Harry dari atas. Harry menahan pedang Gryffindor dengan kedua tangan sekarang. Lagi dan lagi kapak tersebut diayunkan. Kalau Harry lebih memperhatikan, dia juga akan menyadari bahwa lantai di bawahnya retak.

Harry berteriak, menangkis kapak Troll dengan sekuat tenaga, dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas. Kapak tersebut terpental, namun tidak lepas dari tangan Troll tersebut. Troll dan kapaknya, seluruhnya, terhuyung mundur ke belakang, menabrak pilar. Dia menatap Harry dengan heran dan kaget, dan lagi melihat kapaknya yang retak. Harry juga keheranan, dan otaknya akhirnya berhasil berfungsi lagi.

Dia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan melihat lantai di bawahnya. Sekarang dia mengerti. Api _Phoenix_ membuat pedang tersebut memiliki kekuatan fisik luar biasa besar, dan jelas pedang tersebut menyalurkan kekuatan tersebut ke pemegangnya. Harry mengangkat pedangnya, dan maju dua langkah, berdiri tegak siap menghadapi Troll. Pedang Gryffindor memanjang hingga mencapai tiga per empat tinggi badan Harry, dan melebar, membuatnya tampak seperti _Broad sword_. Harry mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan, dan memasang kuda-kuda, yang entah bagaimana sudah terasa familiar dengannya.

Troll penjaga mengangkat kapak besarnya, dan membuang perisainya, yang menurutnya mengganggu. Dia meraung.

Harry juga.

Mereka berdua maju, berlari. Tiap langkah Troll seolah menghasilkan getaran di lantai Aula, namun hal tersebut sama sekali tidak menakuti Harry. Dia bereaksi dengan naluri semata.

Kapak raksasa dan pedang Gryffindor beradu keras di udara, menghasilkan percikan api. Harry berputar, dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Troll tersebut menangkisnya dengan kapaknya. Harry maju, dan mendorong kapak tersebut. Dia benar-benar bisa mendorongnya. Lalu dengan satu ayunan, kapak tersebut terlempar. Harry mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, dan menghasilkan goresan memanjang di baju zirah Troll.

Troll tersebut meraung murka, dan dengan brutal melenguh ke Harry, kapaknya dilupakan. Harry menatapnya dengan ngeri, dan kemudian, seolah semuanya kembali menjadi gerak lamban, Harry mengangkat pedangnya. Namun dia juga tahu bagaimanapun juga jika Troll tersebut menindihnya, dia akan tamat. Jadi, dia melakukan hal yang diketahuinya: dia menghindar ke samping Troll tersebut, dan membuat gerakan seperti pemain Baseball memukul bola. Dia memukul sisi kanan Troll yang masih di udara tersebut.

Efeknya luar biasa, pedang Gryffindor membuatnya melayang ke samping, dan si Troll menghantam pilar terdekat, kepala lebih dulu. Lalu, dia jatuh terpuruk, dan tak bergerak lagi.

Strike Out.

Harry baru mau bersorak penuh kemenangan, ketika mendengar jeritan Hermione dari kanan ruangan. Dumbledore dan Hermione menghadapi satu Troll lagi, yang kapaknya sudah patah, dan perisainya sudah retak. Namun Harry melihat Troll tersebut sedang melenguh ke Hermione, berlari kencang. Mantra-mantra Dumbledore memantul dari punggung si Troll, dan Troll tersebut tak mempedulikan Dumbledore.

Harry mengangkat pedangnya dengan cepat, berlari ke tempat Hermione. Namun jaraknya sangat jauh, sepuluh meter, dan dia tahu dia tak akan bisa lari secepat itu. Dia ingin ada di sana, di depan Hermione. Dia, di luar semua pikiran, ingin bisa berpindah tempat sekejap, untuk melindungi Hermione.

Kilatan api, dan Harry sudah menghadap Troll tersebut, persis di depannya. Dia berdiri tegak, membelakangi Hermione yang berlutut di pilar. Troll tersebut mengangkat tangannya, berniat meninjunya.

Harry menghindar dengan gerakan yang sama, dan menghindar ke kanan, memukul sisi kiri Troll tersebut dengan pedangnya ala pemain Baseball.

Troll tersebut terlempar ke udara, namun tidak menabrak pilar. Dia jatuh ke lantai, dan berguling hingga menutupi rel. Dia masih bergerak, dia akan bangun –

"_AGUAMENTI! REFORMIO!"_

Air bah menyembur dari ujung tongkat Dumbledore, membanjiri Aula, termasuk Harry dan Hermione, lalu, mendadak seluruh air tersebut mengumpul, membentuk sebuah bola air raksasa yang berputar, mengurung si Troll tersebut. Si Troll tenggelam, meronta-ronta, menggapai-gapai, berusaha keluar –

"_GLACIUS!"_

Cahaya putih memancar dari ujung tongkat Dumbledore dan mengenai bola penjara air tersebut. Bola air raksasa tersebut membeku dalam sekejap, termasuk Troll di dalamnya. Bola es besar tersebut menggelinding, sebelum berhenti menabrak pilar. Dua Troll penjaga sudah dikalahkan.

Patronus Hermione melayang turun, cahayanya makin terang, perak kebiruan menyinari ruangan. Harry berlutut di samping Hermione, meletakkan pedang Gryffindor yang berukuran sangat besar. Pedang tersebut tidak memantul, melainkan menancap dalam di lantai Aula. Hermione berkeringat dingin, dan Harry memeriksanya. Setidaknya sepertinya Hermione tidak terluka luar sama sekali. Hermione masih memegang tongkat di tangan kanannya, namun tongkat barunya tidak ada.

Harry mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan keduanya di pipi Hermione, membuatnya menatap matanya. Dia berkata cepat, "Hermione… kamu tak apa-apa? Ada yang luka? Ada yang sakit?"

Harry sangat panik sekarang, jauh lebih panik dari saat menghadapi kedua Troll. Dia gemetaran, berkeringat jauh lebih banyak. Hermione akhirnya menatap matanya, hijau bertemu cokelat. Dia menggeleng, dan berkata, "Tidak, tidak ada."

Harry memeluk Hermione erat-erat, Hermione juga memeluknya sama eratnya. Mereka masing-masing merasa sangat lega, sangat senang, masing-masing selamat.

Dumbledore berlari mendatangi mereka berdua, dan berlutut juga, menanyakan kondisi mereka. Mereka berdua mengatakan tidak apa-apa, meskipun sekarang Harry sudah mulai merasakan sakit di dadanya.

Hermione, melihat Harry meringis sedikit, mendorongnya, dan melihat tubuhnya. Di bagian dada Harry, zirah kulit naganya retak sedikit.

"Tak apa, tadi aku terhantam penuh, bulat-bulat. Heh, ceroboh aku…"

"Harry ini bukan tak apa! Zirah ini harusnya tidak bisa retak! Hantaman yang kamu terima mungkin setara dengan Truk!" seru Hermione. Harry mengangkat alisnya.

Dumbledore membuka tas di punggung Harry, yang melesak sedikit, namun isinya tak apa-apa. Dia mengeluarkan vial berisi ramuan berwarna biru cerah, dan menyerahkannya ke Harry. Harry memandangnya bingung. Dumbledore berkata, "Minum itu, Harry. Menyembuhkan memar dari dalam. Aku yakin tulangmu tak apa-apa, karena zirah ini, namun aku yakin ada memar di badanmu. Minumlah."

Harry meminumnya, lalu Dumbledore meraih kantong di pinggang Hermione, mengeluarkan dua vial: satu biru cerah satu bening dan agak besar. Dumbledore menyerahkan yang biru ke Hermione, menyuruhnya minum juga, dan memberikan yang bening ke Harry.

"Untuk mengurangi ketegangan. Sisakan untuk Hermione," kata Dumbledore. Harry mematuhi, dan menyerahkan sisanya ke Hermione. Mereka berdua selesai meminum vial tersebut. Dumbledore melenyapkan ketiga vial dengan _Evanesco_. Tidak menghilangkan jejak sama sekali. Lalu, dia menyerahkan tongkat pinus Harry dan tongkat Hermione yang tadi terjatuh. Harry baru sadar bahwa dia memiliki tongkat satu lagi di tangan kanannya. Dia dari tadi menggunakan pedang Gryffindor.

Omong-omong…

Harry berdiri, memapah Hermione. Hermione mencoba berjalan, dan setelah bisa, Harry membawanya berjalan ke pedang Gryffindor, yang berukuran besar sekarang, menancap di lantai Aula. Harry menariknya, dan mengacungkannya ke samping. Pedang tersebut tidak terasa berat sama sekali.

"Darimana pedang itu, Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"Pedang Gryffindor," jawab Harry.

Dumbledore tersedak. Dia tampak sangat kaget.

"Luar biasa…" bisiknya.

"Anda saja bilang begitu, apalagi saya, sir," kata Harry. Pedang Gryffindor menyempit, dan memendek lagi, kembali ke ukuran aslinya. Harry mengayunkannya sekali, dan pedang tersebut berpendar keemasan sebentar, sebelum padam. Dia menyarungkannya ke dalam sarung pedangnya.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Hermione.

Harry baru mau menjawab ketika terdengar seruan dari arah datang mereka. Hermione menarik nafas panik, dan menoleh ke Dumbledore. Dumbledore berkata cepat, "Mereka sudah tahu ada penyusup. Kita harus cepat!"

Harry dan Hermione mengangguk, dan mereka berlari cepat ke ujung lain aula, Patronus Hermione melayang mengikuti mereka bertiga, menyala menerangi seluruh Aula. Dan, di ujung lain Aula, rel kereta tersebut masuk ke dalam gerbang tinggi, dengan penyangga berukir. Mereka bertiga masuk, namun Patronus tersebut lenyap ketika mereka semua masuk gerbang, seolah tak dapat mengikuti mereka. Dumbledore membuat dua bola cahaya dengan cepat, satu di depan mereka dan satu di belakang. Mereka terus berlari, Dumbledore paling depan, lalu Hermione, paling belakang Harry. Tongkat mereka semua teracung, siap akan serangan ataupun kejutan berikutnya.

Rel tersebut menurun, dan berbelok. Menurun lagi, dan sekali berbelok tajam. Mereka terus berlari, menyusuri terowongan tersebut. Seolah terowongan tersebut tak berujung.

Akhirnya, setelah waktu yang terasa sejam, terowongan meluas lagi, dan mereka bertemu lemari besi. Nomor 801. Lemari besi tersebut berwarna perunggu, dengan ukiran kepala elang. Harry hanya melihat sekilas, namun sejenak dia menyangka elang tersebut mematuk marah kepada mereka. Dia tidak melihat lagi. Mereka sudah berhenti berlari. Mereka terengah-engah, dan mereka akhirnya berhenti total.

Tadinya Harry dan Hermione menyangka mereka berhenti karena Dumbledore lelah, namun jelas alasannya bukan itu. Di depan mereka, jalur kereta bercabang dua. Dumbledore mengecek petanya. Lalu dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa, sir?"tanya Hermione.

"Aneh… di sini tidak ada keterangan bahwa lantai 8 ada jalan bercabang… berdasar peta, lantai delapan hanya terdiri dari satu lajur sampai ke gerbang lantai Sembilan," jawab Dumbledore pelan.

Harry, sudah menemukan nafasnya lagi, mengernyit dan menatap peta tersebut. Memang benar, di peta tersebut lajur kereta dan terowongan hanya ada satu. Namun di depan mereka jelas-jelas dua.

Hermione mengernyit, dan, maju selangkah. Dia mendekat ke percabangan , dia merasakan sensasi aneh. Dia mendapatkan insting, bahwa jalur yang kanan berbahaya. Dia berpikir begitu. Jadi, dia mencoba mengangkat tongkatnya ke lajur terowongan yang kiri, berniat meluncurkan Patronus lagi, untuk menerangi jalur di depannya.

Dia menggali kenangan yang membahagiakan dalam pikirannya, yaitu kenangan ketika berciuman bersama Harry di samping sungai di Ujung Dunia.

Dan mendadak, terjadi semacam Shocwave di kepala Hermione, membuatnya mundur terhuyung. Harry menangkapnya dari belakang, mencegahnya jatuh.

"Hermione, ada apa?" tanya Harry.

Hermione mengerjap dan menggeleng. Di depannya, di tempat yang tadi ada terowongan dengan jalur, sekarang lenyap, digantikan lubang besar di lantai, sangat besar.

"Mantra Konfundus yang kuat," ujar Hermione. Harry dan Dumbledore mengernyit, sebelum Dumbledore mengerti. Dia mencabut tongkat sihirnya, dan berkata jelas, "_Finite_!"

Mantra Konfundus di rel tersebut lenyap sekejap. Dan, di depan mereka, mereka bertiga sekarang bisa melihat lubang besar, dalam dan hitam. Dumbledore mencoba mengirimkan satu bola cahaya ke dalam lubang tersebut. Tidak ada reaksi.

"Lubang ini disihir, akan menelan apa saja yang dikirim ke dalamnya," ujar Dumbledore pelan.

"Dan kita hampir masuk ke dalamnya, ya," kata Harry pelan. Dia menoleh ke Hermione, yang berhasil mengetahui pertama kali. Harry mencium pipinya, membuat Hermione tersenyum.

Dumbledore berdeham, dan berkata, "Ini bukan saatnya untuk hal tersebut, oke? Kita harus maju cepat-cepat."

Meskipun nadanya kesal, tapi ujung – ujung mulut Dumbledore tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil. Harry dan Hermione tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Mereka berjalan cepat ke lajur yang benar, masuk ke dalam terowongan yang lebih kecil. Mereka terus berjalan, dua bola cahaya menerangi jalan mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, Dumbledore berkata, "Tidak jauh lagi, tidak jauh…"

Terowongan kasar tersebut berakhir, dan mereka mencapai ruangan terbuka lagi.

Sebuah koridor panjang, seperti koridor di Hogwarts. Langit-langitnya tinggi namun tak setinggi Aula tadi. Di kanan kiri koridor ini terdapat pintu-pintu lemari besi. Cahaya merah remang-remang menyala di dinding koridor, dari sesuatu yang tampaknya adalah obor. Mereka berjalan dengan lebih pelan di sini, waspada akan sekeliling. Mereka tidak mau kejadian tadi terulang lagi, diserang secara mendadak. Harry, tangan kirinya memegang tongkatnya, tangan kanannya pedang Gryffindor. Hermione menggenggam kedua tongkatnya. Dumbledore maju paling depan, langkahnya waspada, tongkat sihir teracung tinggi. Tidak tampak efek usia padanya. Mereka maju perlahan.

805, 807, 809… Hermione menghitung setiap pintu. Pintu besi di kiri genap, di kanan ganjil. Mereka terus berjalan sepanjang koridor tersebut, hingga mereka menemui jalan buntu.

Ya, buntu. Gundukan batu menutupi koridor tersebut, dari sisi kanan hingga sisi kiri. Juga menutupi lajur kereta, sehingga mereka tidak bisa lewat. Gundukan tersebut tidak mencapai langit-langit, hanya setengah tinggi koridor, namun tetap saja menghalangi mereka. Harry menoleh ke Hermione, yang menoleh ke Dumbledore, yang mendongak ke atas.

"Sepertinya kita harus memanjat ini," kata Dumbledore.

Harry setuju, dan dia menoleh ke Hermione lagi, dan berkata, "Kamu bisa memanjat?"

Hermione mengangguk, dan berkata, "Bisa, jangan khawatir, Harry."

Dumbledore sudah maju lebih dulu. Tapi sebelum mulai memanjat, dia jelas mengecek gundukan tersebut. Dia menusukkan tongkatnya ke gundukan tersebut, yang, entah bagaimana, terdorong di bagian yang ditusuk. Seolah gundukan itu empuk, seolah gundukan tersebut bukan batu, seolah seperti bantal. Dan gundukan tersebut bergetar. Bergetar, bergemuruh. Sesaat Harry, Hermione menyangka gundukan batu tersebut akan runtuh, dan Dumbledore berpikir bahwa dia salah, bahwa gundukan ini bukan untuk dipanjat atau bahkan disentuh sama sekali.

Karena gundukan tersebut bangkit. Ya, bangkit. Empat penyangga muncul begitu saja, membuatnya berdiri perlahan-lahan, diiringi suara geraman dan gertakan. Lalu, sebuah kepala besar muncul. Satu, dua, dan tiga kepala. Ketiga kepala tersebut bergetar, menggeram, dan memutar-mutar. Satu baru saja menguap, dan satu lagi menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya, membuat benda lengket berjatuhan ke lantai. Lalu, mahluk tersebut bergerak, dan menghadap mereka. Dua kepala menatap mereka dengan kaget, satu lagi menguap, dan mengunyah-ngunyah. Mahluk itu memutar-mutar kaki belakangnya, seolah melakukan gerak pemanasan.

"Fluffy?" bisik Hermione.

Dan, ketiga kepala anjing raksasa tersebut mulai menggeram. Dengan ngeri mereka berjalan mundur.

"Profesor?" bisik Hermione.

"Ya?"

"Bisa buat suling atau alat musik lain?"

"Untuk apa?"

Si Cerberus sudah menggonggong sekarang.

"Kelemahannya musik. Nyanyikan lagu, dan dia akan tertidur," desis Harry.

Dumbledore ber –"Oh". Lalu dia mengkonjurasi suling dari udara kosong, dan mulai memainkannya. Nada suaranya, Harry harus mengakui, lumayan bagus. Setidaknya jauh lebih bagus daripada yang dinyanyikannya dulu saat kelas satu, saat akan melewati Fluffy. Dan, sepertinya berhasil. Cerberus tersebut berhenti bergerak, dia memang masih berdiri, tapi sekarang dia hanya memandangi mereka.

Dumbledore masih memainkan sulingnya, ketika Harry menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Cerberus ini. Matanya. Matanya merah total dengan pupil segaris. Mirip dengan mata Voldemort. Atau, bisa lebih tepat, mata ular.

Cerberus tersebut menggonggong keras, dan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan: Mahluk tersebut terbakar. Tubuhnya diselimuti api merah menyala. Berbeda dengan Fawkes yang diselimuti api keemasan, api Cerberus ini berwarna merah darah. Nyala apinya menerangi sepanjang koridor dari ujung ke ujung. Anjing tersebut melenguh.

"AWAAAASSS!" teriak Harry.

"_ACCIO_!"

Hermione melakukan mantra panggil terhadap Dumbledore, membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang dan meluncur dengan cepat. Harry, Hermione berlari cepat sekuat tenaga ke ujung awal koridor, tempat mereka tadinya datang. Namun si Cerberus unggul jauh dalam jangkauan, ukuran kaki dan kecepatan, dan mengejar mereka. Dumbledore terjatuh ke lantai, mantra panggil Hermione habis, dan sejenak Harry melihat dengan ngeri saat si Cerberus masih berlari ke Dumbledore –

KLANG!

Cerberus tersebut berhenti berlari. Lebih tepatnya, terjatuh. Harry dan Hermione melihatnya dengan bingung, sebelum menyadari bahwa ternyata Cerberus tersebut dirantai. Dan, rantainya sudah menegang. Cerberus tersebut dengan marah berusaha menarik rantainya, tubuhnya yang terbakar meronta-ronta, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa maju lagi. Dia mengulurkan kaki depannya, berusaha menggapai Dumbledore, namun tidak sampai. Harry bingung sejenak kenapa Dumbledore tidak melawan, meluncurkan mantra atau sebagainya, sebelum dia sadar bahwa Dumbledore tidak memegang tongkatnya. Elder Wand tergeletak di belakang si Cerberus api.

"Itu-itu bukan Cerberus, Harry," gagap Hermione. "Itu _Hellhound_."

"Bagaimana cara menghadapinya?" bisik Harry panik.

"Aku-aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya pernah membaca mengenai _Hellhound_ sekilas di buku sejarah."

Harry dan Hermione menelan ludah, dan Dumbledore berusaha berdiri, namun tidak bisa. Sepertinya kaki Dumbledore terluka. Entah karena sambaran si _Hellhound_ atau mantra panggil Hermione.

"Tak apa, kita harus tenang. Dia tidak akan bisa menggapai kita, rantainya sudah memanjang maksimum," ujar Harry. Dia berjalan perlahan ke samping Dumbledore, berusaha tidak memedulikan si _Hellhound_ yang meraung-raung.

"Anda terluka, sir?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak, tapi sepertinya pergelangan kaki kananku keseleo. Aku terjatuh dengan gawat tadi," kata Dumbledore. Hermione baru mau membuka mulut untuk meminta maaf, ketika terjadi sesuatu lagi. Si anjing kepala tiga tersebut, entah bagaimana menjadi tenang. Ketiga kepalanya diam, tidak meronta-ronta dan menggigit-gigit rantainya. Melainkan ketiganya memandangi mereka bertiga.

Ketiga kepala tersebut menggeram pelan, dan api yang menyala di tubuhnya seolah mengecil. Untuk alasan yang bagus.

Ketiga kepala tersebut secara mendadak membuka mulut mereka, menyemburkan lidah api secara bersamaan ke tempat Harry, Hermione dan Dumbledore. Harry melihat dengan ngeri, dan semata-mata dengan insting, mengacungkan kedua ujung tongkatnya, berseru "_AGUAMENTI!"_

Dua semburan air bah meluncur, bertubrukan dengan api merah semburan si _Hellhound_. Harry melihat bahwa air bah dari tongkatnya perlahan kalah, langsung dijadikan uap panas oleh _Hellhound_. Harry melihat ke belakangnya, dan mengawasi Hermione sudah membawa Dumbledore ke pinggir koridor. Harry berlari ke pinggir juga, dan melihat air dari tongkatnya, yang harusnya sudah cukup untuk membanjiri seluruh Hogsmeade, menguap begitu saja terkena api merah tersebut. _Hellhound_ tersebut masih menyembur, semburannya mencapai ujung lorong. Dia sepertinya belum sadar bahwa ketiga mangsanya menghindar ke tepi. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah sadar, dan menyemburkan api ke tempat mereka, dan mereka tamat.

"Apa-apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Hermione, panik.

Dumbledore berkata, "Kalau saja ada tongkatku –"

Dan Harry tersadar. Elder Wand Dumbledore, satu dari tiga Hallows. Tergeletak di belakang si _Hellhound_.

"_Accio Elder Wand_," seru Hermione. Tidak ada reaksi.

"Elder Wand adalah Hallow, Hermione. Tidak akan bereaksi akan mantra itu," kata Harry.

Harry berusaha memutar otaknya. Di depan, ada _Hellhound_. Kalau Dumbledore bisa mendapatkan Elder Wand-nya, si _Hellhound_ ini bisa dikalahkan. Bagaimana caranya mengambil benda itu dengan melewati monster ini –

Dan sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, terang-benderang, bagaikan serbuan Erumpent.

Harry menoleh ke Hermione, berkata, "Jaga Profesor, kumohon. Jangan bergerak dari sini, Hermione."

"Apa yang kamu –"

Harry meraih tas di punggungnya. Idenya untuk menggunakan mantra perluasan-tak-terlihat benar-benar terbayar. Dan juga idenya untuk membawa sapunya. Harry menarik keluar _Silver Arrow_ dari tasnya, dan berlari menghadap _Hellhound_, sapu di tangan. Dia teringat akan Turnamen Triwizard. Melewati naga untuk mendapatkan telur emas. Dan, dia menjejak keras-keras, menghindari api _Hellhound_, yang mengenai tengah ruangan, persis di tempatnya tadi berada.

Ini pertandingan Quidditch lagi. _Hellhound_ di depannya adalah Tim Lawan yang brutal, mereka memiliki tiga Bludger. Mungkin ini akan lebih susah daripada saat menghindari naga. Setidaknya si naga hanya memiliki satu kepala, pikir Harry. Dia melaju, dan melihat targetnya: Snitch, alias Elder Wand Dumbledore.

_Hellhound_ menyembur lagi, namun meleset. Satu Bludger, hitung Harry. Dia makin dekat dengannya. Dan, kedua kepala sisanya menyembur bersamaan. Dua Bludger, lewat. Dia menanjak dengan cepat, berniat melewati _Hellhound_ dari atas, namun _Hellhound_ berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya, menjadikannya setinggi koridor. Dia menyemburkan api lagi.

Dalam sepersekian detik, Harry mengambil keputusan. Dia menukik, dan melakukan manuver menghindar _Grip Roll_. Berhasil. Dia menukik, menambah kecepatannya… dan dalam jarak kurang dari sepuluh senti dari tanah, dia meluruskan sapunya. Dia terbang membujur sekarang, sangat cepat, dan si _Hellhound_ akhirnya menyadari Harry di bawahnya. Si _Hellhound_ mendaratkan kaki depannya, berniat menindih Harry, Harry hampir melewati kaki belakangnya –

Dan Berhasil. Harry sekarang sudah melewati si _Hellhound_, dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Elder Wand. _Hellhound_ sudah berbalik arah, sekarang berlari ke arah Harry, rantainya berkelontangan sangat keras di lantai koridor.

_Gotcha!_ Pikir Harry. Dia berhasil mendapatkan Elder Wand dengan tangan kanannya. Dia mendengar suara derap lari _Hellhound_, dan tahu bahwa si _Hellhound_ sedang berlari sekuat tenaga dan secepat tenaga ke arahnya, siap menerkam. Keuntungan bagi Harry. Dia menggenggam sapunya kuat-kuat, lalu terbang menanjak, tidak mengurangi kecepatannya. Dia melakukan manuver jungkir-balik, berputar 180 derajat di udara, kembali menghadap _Hellhound_.

Salah satu kepala _Hellhound_ tersebut berusaha mencaploknya, namun Harry menghindar ke atas, nyaris bertubrukan dengan langit-langit. Satu kepala menyemburkan api, namun meleset. _Hellhound_ tersebut berusaha berbalik arah, namun tersandung rantainya sendiri, membuatnya terserimpet dan jatuh. Harry terus terbang, melewati _Hellhound_ lagi, dan, dia melihat Dumbledore sudah berdiri tegak, di tengah koridor, di tengah rel. Dia melemparkan Elder Wand, yang ditangkap dengan kesigapan seorang Seeker oleh Dumbledore.

_Hellhound_ tersebut bangun lagi dengan liar, meronta, dan berbalik arah, melihat Dumbledore. Api mereka meredup lagi, dan Harry serta Hermione tahu apa yang akan datang.

Namun, Dumbledore lebih cepat. Mengacungkan tongkatnya, dia berseru keras-keras, "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_

_Hellhound_ tersebut kaget, terhantam mantra tersebut. Keempat kakinya saling menjepit, kaku, tegak, dan ketiga kepalanya berhenti bergerak sama sekali. Apinya padam. Mantra ikat-tubuh-sempurna dari Dumbledore telah mengalahkannya dengan telak.

Harry dan Hermione menganga. Dumbledore, dengan tenang mengacungkan tongkatnya ke kakinya, dan menggumamkan "_Episkey_."

"_Edan…_" desah Harry. Dumbledore tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Dia berkata, "Ayo kalian, mantra ini tidak permanen. Si _Hellhound_ akan pulih setiap saat. Kita harus cepat."

Mereka berdua mengangguk, dan mulai berlari lagi. Mereka bertiga melewati _Hellhound_ dengan buru-buru, bahkan tidak sempat untuk berhati-hati ataupun waspada. Mereka terus berlari, hingga mencapai ujung koridor tersebut. Di ujung koridor, benar saja, terdapat gerbang tinggi lagi. Mereka menelusuri rel, yang berbelok-belok turun, turun jauh, berbelok tajam, sampai jalan mereka terhalang air terjun.

"Apa ini?" kata Harry.

Dumbledore tidak berhenti berlari, dia berkata, "_Glacius!_" dan air terjun tersebut membeku total. Dengan satu ayunan tongkatnya lagi, air terjun yang telah membeku tersebut pecah berkeping-keping, dan mereka masuk ke terowongan di baliknya. Mereka terus berlari, sama sekali tidak memikirkan bernafas, lelah, dan sebagainya.

Mereka membelok dan masuk ke Aula lagi. Dan, walaupun mereka bertiga malam ini sudah menghadapi Troll gua berkapak dan _Hellhound_, tetap saja terkaget sejenak.

Seekor naga raksasa, berukuran luar biasa, melampaui ukuran Naga Ekor Berduri Hungaria yang dulu Harry hadapi tertambat ke tanah di depan mereka, menghalangi jalan masuk lima lemari besi di situ. Tingkat Sembilan, dijaga oleh Naga. Sisik naga ini sudah memucat dan kering selama pengurungannya yang lama di bawah tanah. Matanya keruh, nampaknya buta. Kaki belakangnya terbelenggu borgol luar biasa besar, dan terantai ke pasak-pasak raksasa. Sayapnya besar, berduri, terlipat rapat ke tubuhnya, dan jelas akan memenuhi Aula tersebut jika dia merentangkannya. Naga tersebut menoleh ke mereka, yang masih diam di bibir Aula. Dia meraung.

Jelas saja mereka bertiga tahu apa yang akan datang, dan menghindar. Mereka menepi ke pinggir Aula. Bola api besar menghantam titik tempat mereka berada beberapa detik yang lalu. Harry dan Dumbledore melancarkan mantra peledak ke Naga tersebut, yang memantul begitu saja, dan meledakkan dinding Aula. Naga tersebut menyemnurkan bola api lagi, yang membuat mereka bertiga terpaksa tiarap. Hermione meluncurkan kutukan konjunktivitus, tapi ditangkis oleh sayap si naga. Naga tersebut buta, dia meraung-raung marah. Dia menyemburkan bola-bola api ke mana-mana.

"Harry, Hermione, gunakan kedua tongkat kalian! Mantra bius di hitungan ketiga!" seru Dumbledore, tiarap menghindari bola api lagi. Aula tersebut sudah hampir terbakar seluruhnya. Si naga melenguh ke posisi mereka. Harry dan Hermione berdiri, mengeluarkan kedua tongkat mereka masing-masing.

"TIGA!" seru Dumbledore.

"_STUPEFY!"_

Lima mantra bius, satu di antaranya dari Elder Wand, meluncur ke atas kepala si naga, dan menyatu. Lalu, buyar menjadi hujan bintang-bintang, yang menaburi si naga. Si naga berhenti, dan sejenak memandangi mereka dengan aneh (dia tidak bisa memandang, sebetulnya). Dia menggeliat-geliat, namun tidak tertidur.

"Mantra biusnya kurang kuat," kata Hermione, gemetaran melihat naga tersebut. Dia lalu berlari mengikuti Dumbledore, dengan Harry paling belakang, masih mengawasi si naga, yang bergerak lemah, menghadap ke pintu gerbang Aula. Si naga menguap, dan menyemburkan api lagi.

Dumbledore berhenti di salah satu lemari besi. **903**. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke pintu, dan menggumamkan suatu kata-kata rumit. Ujung tongkatnya menyala seperti Lumos. Dia menyentakkan tongkatnya.

Bukan hanya satu, tapi seluruh lemari besi di situ, pintunya menjeblak terbuka, dan penyok. Salah satu lemari besi, yang paling ujung, justru meledak keras, membuat pintunya terbang dan menghantam dinding di seberang. Dumbledore masuk ke lemari besi 903, dan melihat sekeliling. Harry juga masuk.

Ruangan tersebut dari lantai ke langit-langit penuh kulit-kulit mahluk magis, koin dan piala emas, perak, dan berlian serta permata, ramuan-ramuan dalam botol bertatah permata, tengkorak bermahkota, pedang-pedang berpegangan emas –

Dumbledore menggumamkan sesuatu, dan menoleh ke kanan. Harry juga menoleh, dan melihat, di rak yang bertingkat-tingkat sampai ke langit-langit. Di puncaknya, sangat tinggi, 4 meter dari tanah: Piala emas kecil. Harry gemetar, berkeringat dingin. Target mereka, semua daya upaya mereka malam ini tergeletak di atas sana. Begitu saja, tanpa pertahanan lagi, sangat polos. Harry maju.

"Jangan sentuh apapun, Harry," bisik Dumbledore. Harry menegang, menoleh ke Dumbledore. Dia menggeleng. Harry menelan ludahnya, dan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kita bisa mengambilnya?" tanya Harry.

"Harry… _Silver Arrow_ mu?" tanya Hermione.

Harry baru sadar akan sapu terbangnya. Dia buru-buru mengeluarkannya dari tasnya, dan menaikinya. Dumbledore mengangguk, begitu juga Hermione. Harry menjejak pelan, melayang perlahan, sangat perlahan. Dia melayang di atas tumpukan harta, koin emas, pedang, dan berlian. Dia melayang terus, hingga mencapai rak paling tinggi. Dia mencapai piala tersebut. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Piala kecil tersebut berukiran musang. Memang benar.

Piala tersebut sangat kecil hingga muat di genggaman Harry. Dia menggenggamnya seperti menggenggam Snitch.

Piala tersebut sangat panas, sehingga Harry yakin kalau saja dia memegangnya tidak dengan sarung tangan kulit naga, pastilah kulitnya sudah terbakar. Dan, hal aneh terjadi: mendadak muncul belasan piala yang persis dengan piala yang Harry pegang. Sejenak Harry bingung.

"Harry, jangan pedulikan! Itu mantra Geminio! Itu semua palsu!" seru Dumbledore.

Harry mengerti. Dia melemparkan piala kecil tersebut ke dalam tas punggungnya. Lalu, dia terbang turun dengan cepat, mendarat di dekat Dumbledore dan Hermione.

Baru saja dia mendarat, terdengar kelontangan logam, dan teriakan orang-orang dari luar. Diikuti oleh raungan marah si naga, dan semburan api. Mereka sudah ketahuan. Para penjaga sudah turun, menyerbu.

Mereka bertiga lari ke luar dengan cepat, dan melihat puluhan goblin dan beberapa penyihir sedang berusaha masuk Aula tersebut. Mereka berteriak-teriak, mereka tak dapat melewati si naga raksasa. Si naga mengamuk, menghantam-hantamkan ekornya. Beberapa penyihir meluncurkan mantra, yang memantul begitu saja di kulit si naga.

"CLANKERS-nya! Mana CLANKERS!" seru salah sau penyihir.

"Sial," kata Dumbledore. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya ke wajahnya, membuat kepalanya tertutup helm zirah berwarna biru. Dia melakukannya ke Harry dan Hermione, dan kepala mereka berdua juga tertutup helm zirah.

"Apa yang –"

"Jangan sampai wajah kita terlihat!" kata Dumbledore cepat-cepat. Mereka berlari ke Aula, yang sialnya sudah mulai dipenuhi goblin dan penyihir, yang mulai mengepung si naga.

"Mana Fawkes?" seru Harry, menangkis satu mantra bius.

"Dia-dia tidak bisa ke sini, dia belum pernah ke sini!" seru Dumbledore, menangkis sepuluh mantra sekaligus.

"LALU BAGAIMANA KITA KABUR?" seru Hermione.

"Kita harus ke lantai tujuh lagi, lalu berteleport dari sana!"

Beberapa mantra peledak menghantam tanah di dekat Harry, susah payah Harry menangkisnya. Para Goblin juga meluncurkan mantra-mantra, bola api –

Mereka bertiga tahu bahwa satu-satunya kesempatan lolos adalah dengan menerobos mereka semua, kembali ke lantai tujuh, memanggil Fawkes, baru bisa selamat. Bagaimana caranya? Mantra-mantra bius Harry, Dumbledore dan Hermione terus menerus menghantam para Goblin, namun banyak lagi terus maju.

Si naga meraung, sangat keras, ketika satu mantra mengenai wajahnya. Dinding aula seolah bergetar. Dia menyemburkan bola api sangat besar, di atas kepala para Goblin, dan meledak menghantam dinding gua. Para goblin terpaksa tiarap, mundur, dan para penyihir membungkuk, tiarap, merangkak, dan beberapa kembali ke arah mereka datang. Dan inspirasi muncul di kepala Harry. Dia memasang kembali kedua tongkatnya di sarungnya masing-masing dengan cepat, lalu berlari ke arah si naga. Dia menarik keluar pedang Gryffindor, yang langsung membentuk _Broadsword_ lagi. Dia melompat, dan memotong belenggu kaki si naga, keduanya, dengan satu sabetan. Belenggu tersebut terjatuh dengan bunyi kelontang keras.

"KE SINI!" seru Harry, mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menangkis beberapa mantra yang meluncur ke arahnya.

"Nga-ngapain kamu?" jerit Hermione.

"Naik, panjat, ayo –"

Naga tersebut belum menyadari dia sudah bebas. Harry memanjat dengan cepat tubuh si naga, diikuti Hermione, yang dibantu oleh Harry. Dumbledore paling belakang, menangkis beberapa mantra lagi. Dan, setelah mereka bertiga sudah berhasil menempatkan diri di punggung si naga yang memiliki dua baris duri tajam, naga tersebut sadar bahwa dia sudah tak terikat.

Naga tersebut meraung lagi, dan bergerak maju. Harry, Hermione dan Dumbledore berpegangan ke barisan duri naga, yang menjadi semacam pagar di kanan kiri mereka. Sayap si naga merentang, melibas para goblin yang jatuh berguling. Naga itu menjejalkan diri di gerbang Aula, menerjang banyak sekali goblin dan penyihir. Mantra-mantra memantul begitu saja di sisik si naga, belati-belati yang dilemparkan, tombak, semuanya meluncur berjatuhan.

"Dia terlalu besar!" jerit Hermione, tetapi si naga membuka mulutnya dan menyemburkan api lagi, menghancurkan lorong, yang lantai dan langit-langitnya retak dan runtuh. Dengan kekuatannya belaka si naga mencakar-cakar dan berjuang keluar dari lorong.

Mereka muncul lagi di koridor tempat _Hellhound_. Si _Hellhound_ menggonggong keras ke naga, namun dia diterjang begitu saja, dan dicabik. Mereka terus maju, ukuran si naga yang luar biasa tak menjadi masalah. Si naga menjejalkan diri lagi ke lorong, menghancurkan rel, meruntuhkan langit-langit. Debu berjatuhan, batu-batu. Berkat duri-duri si naga, mereka bertiga tidak tergesek langit-langit, kalau tidak ada duri tersebut pastilah mereka sudah gepeng.

"_Defodio!_"

Hermione membantu si naga memperluas lorong, melubangi langit-langit dan dinding. Si naga terus memanjat dan maju. Harry dan Dumbledore juga membantu meluaskan lorong, mereka masuk ke Aula lagi, tempat mereka tadi menghadapi Troll. Dengan kecepatan laju naga yang luar biasa, mereka keluar di danau bawah tanah, dan si naga terbang menyeberanginya, ekornya menyabet jembatan dan membuatnya runtuh. Si Kelpie lari masuk ke dalam air begitu melihat naga tersebut, ketakutan. Si naga meluncur dan menyemburkan api, membuat lorong sempit di depannya menjadi besar. Harry, Hermione dan Dumbledore terus membantu.

Setelah ratusan mantra peledak, api si naga, dan raungan-raungan serta langit-langit yang runtuh, Harry akhirnya sempat melihat lemari besi yang baru mereka lewati, sebelum pintunya penyok terkena sabetan ekor si naga: **201**. Sudah lantai dua. Si naga juga tampaknya makin antusias, dia meraung seperti kegirangan, para pengejar sudah tidak terdengar sama sekali –

Akhirnya, mereka berhasil keluar dari lorong dan masuk ke Aula pualam, aula Gringotts. Goblin dan para penyihir berjubah biru, Auror, menjerit dan berlari terbirit-birit, mencari perlindungan. Si naga menolehkan kepalanya ke udara dingin, ke arah pintu Gringotts yang terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan udara malam Inggris di musim semi. Dia mengendusnya.

Dengan satu raungan, si naga melesat, Harry, Hermione dan Dumbledore masih berpegangan erat di duri-duri punggungnya, dia menjejalkan diri keluar. Dengan sempoyongan dan raungan keras, dan mengirimkan satu bola api raksasa ke angkasa, dia merentangkan sayapnya seluas mungkin. Dia mengepak keras, dan meluncur ke angkasa.


	20. Takdir

**Disclaimer :** All names, characters, places, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Electronic Arts, and many others. I don't own anything here, except the plot.

* * *

Naga tersebut terus membumbung ke angkasa, menembus awan. Harry, Hermione, dan Dumbledore semuanya berpegangan erat ke duri-duri di punggung naga. Akhirnya, si naga mengakhiri terbang menanjaknya, dan mulai terbang mendatar. Mereka terus terbang, di atas awan, dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Profesor!" seru Harry, berusaha mengalahkan suara deru angin.

"Apa?" balas Dumbledore samar-samar.

"Kita harus ber-Apparate!" seru Harry lagi.

Hermione meneriakkan persetujuannya. Harry berbalik, perlahan, berpegangan di duri-duri. Hermione juga. Mereka merangkak ke belakang, ke posisi Dumbledore yang sedang berusaha berdiri, mencengkeram erat duri-duri punggung naga, berpegangan agar tidak terjungkal ke belakang. Akhirnya, setelah maju perlahan-lahan, Harry dan Hermione mencapai Dumbledore, dan mereka bertiga saling berpegangan.

"PEGANGAN KUAT-KUAT!" seru Dumbledore. Dia berputar di tempat.

Sensasi dijejalkan dalam terowongan sangat sempit, dan mereka muncul, utuh, walaupun agak berangin, tepat di depan gerbang Hogwarts. Harry dan Hermone masih menahan nafas mereka. Dumbledore berkata pelan, "Fawkes."

Fawkes muncul dengan kilatan api, mencengkeramkan kakinya di bahu Dumbledore. Lalu, dengan kilatan api sekali lagi, mereka bertiga muncul di kantor Dumbledore. Lukisan para kepala sekolah seketika terbangun, dan memandangi mereka bertiga dengan penuh minat. Salah satu bahkan dengan terang-terangan berkata, "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Dumbledore tidak memedulikan mereka semua. Dia berjalan pelan memutari mejanya, dan duduk, menghenyakkan diri dalam-dalam di kursinya. Sedangkan Harry dan Hermione, setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya bisa bergerak juga, berjalan bergandengan erat, dan menghenyakkan diri di kursi di hadapan Dumbledore. Setelah beberapa detik, mereka bertiga menghela nafas panjang bersamaan. Pemandangan lucu, sebenarnya, seandainya saja mereka bertiga tidak baru saja mengalami petualangan mendapatkan Horcrux paling seru dan susah serta mengerikan dalam hidup mereka.

Harry meraih ke dalam tasnya, dan mengeluarkan piala kecil Hufflepuff, dan meletakkannya di meja Dumbledore. Dia, Hermione, dan Dumbledore memandanginya, seolah piala tersebut benda paling menarik di dunia. Jelas saja, demi benda kecil ini mereka mengalami malam yang sangat _menyenangkan_, dan dijamin akan _selalu dikenang_ dalam sisa hidup mereka.

Harry tidak mood untuk melakukannya, maka dia menarik Pedang Gryffindor dari sarungnya, dan menyerahkannya ke Hermione, yang memandangi Harry dengan bingung seakan dia baru saja menjadi Alien.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Giliranmu, Hermione… aku sudah tiga, Dumbledore sudah dua. Setidaknya kamu satu deh," kata Harry, nyengir.

Hermione mengernyit, namun mendengus juga akhirnya. Dia berdiri, mengayunkan pedang Gryffindor sekali. Pedang tersebut menjadi sangat tipis dan ramping, dan pegangannya membentuk lingkaran. Singkat kata, pedang Gryffindor di tangan Hermione menjadi berbentuk seperti Pedang Anggar.

Dan, tanpa banyak basa-basi, Hermione menusukkan pedang tersebut langsung ke Piala Hufflepuff, membuatnya berlubang. Sedetik kemudian, dari lubang tersebut keluar asap hitam yang menjerit, tersiksa, kesakitan… Sedetik kemudian, asap tersebut lenyap, dan, akhirnya, Horcrux Voldemort sudah lenyap semua. Harry menatap Hermione, menahan tawanya. Dumbledore mengernyitkan dahinya, jelas merasa kesal dan kesal lagi.

"Sudah?" bisik Dumbledore. "Begitu saja? Voldemort sudah manusia biasa lagi sekarang?"

Harry mengangguk, diikuti Hermione, dan mereka berdua tertawa, melepaskan semua ketegangan mereka semalaman. Mereka terbungkuk-bungkuk, Harry menyandar ke Hermione, yang tertawa sampai berair matanya. Dumbledore menganga memandangi mereka, seolah mereka berdua Diricawl yang baru saja melompat-lompat di atas mejanya dan berteriak, "_Hello, Gorgeous!_"

Para lukisan kepala sekolah bertepuk tangan, semuanya beraplaus meriah. Jelas prestasi mereka sangat spektakuler, begitulah sekiranya menurut mereka. Harry menarik Hermione, masih nyengir lebar, dan mereka melepaskan zirah kulit naga mereka masing-masing. Mereka masih memakai celana Jins dan T-Shirt yang sama dari tadi malam, ketika mereka meninggalkan Ruang Rekreasi masing-masing. Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya, membuat tumpukan zirah di kakinya dan Hermione merapikan diri sendiri, dan mengembalikan diri ke dalam lemari Dumbledore. Lalu, Hermione melompat ke Harry, melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling leher Harry, dan menciumnya penuh-penuh. Harry meraih pinggang Hermione, dan menciumnya balik, dengan semangat yang sama.

Tampaknya akhirnya Dumbledore sudah kembali sadar. Dia mengerjap, menggeleng sekali, dan melihat Harry dan Hermione, yang seolah sedang berusaha memakan bibir satu sama lain. Para Lukisan Kepala sekolah menutup mata, berteriak-teriak "ASUSILA!", dan beberapa sudah tiarap, tidak mau menonton kedua remaja di depan mereka.

Dumbledore berdeham keras-keras, wajahnya sendiri sudah mulai membara. Selama dia mengajar selama ini, baru kali ini dia melihat ada remaja bisa ber-ciuman se-intim Harry dan Hermione. Sungguh, sungguh tidak membuat nyaman untuk dilihat. Sangat amat tidak nyaman, dan menyebalkan.

Dan mereka berdua belum berhenti.

Dumbledore berdeham lagi keras-keras, wajahnya sudah merah sekarang. Merlin, darimana kedua anak ini belajar berhubungan seperti itu? Harry dan Hermione akhirnya berhenti, keduanya menoleh ke Dumbledore dengan malu, namun tidak berhenti nyengir. Dumbledore menggeleng-geleng, menempelkan tangannya dengan lelah ke dahinya, namun Harry dan Hermione bisa melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Profesor Dumbledore, Kepala Sekolah!" seru salah satu lukisan, sepertinya baru datang dan terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Cleven?" tanya Dumbledore, masuk ke mode siaga penuh kembali.

"Profesor Mcgonagall dan Flitwick – mereka masing-masing sudah mendapatkan laporan murid bahwa Ivan Tesla dan Jean Leroy tidak ada di tempat tidur mereka sepanjang malam!" serunya, terengah.

Dumbledore mengernyit, namun Harry dan Hermione tidak mengerti apa masalahnya. Mereka bukan cuma kali ini saja tidak tidur di kamar mereka, kan? Sudah berkali-kali, kan?

Dumbledore menatap mereka, dan berkata, "Aku khawatir perayaan kita ini harus ditunda dulu. Mcgonagall dan Flitwick tak diragukan akan menuju ke sini sebentar lagi, dan kupikir sebaiknya kalian jangan di sini. Akan sulit menjelaskan apa saja yang kalian berdua lakukan bersamaku sejak pukul 10 semalam. Akan sulit memberi alibi. Kita akan dicurigai, apalagi jika berita pembobolan Gringotts sudah terdengar. Sekarang, pergilah. Maafkan aku."

Dumbledore berdiri, dan berjalan mengitari mejanya, melepaskan zirahnya juga. Harry dan Hermione mengenakan jubah mereka, dan mulai berjalan keluar dengan cepat, sebelum Dumbledore berkata, "Toblerone?"

Hermione dan Harry menatapnya dengan bingung, namun mereka berdua tersenyum, dan Dumbledore melemparkan dua batang cokelat Toblerone, masih terbungkus, ke mereka. Mereka berdua menangkapnya dan langsung mengantonginya. Nyengir, mereka keluar dari kantor Dumbledore, menuruni tangga berjalan dengan cepat, dan dengan mantra penyamaran, membuat diri mereka tembus pandang. Mereka berjalan seperti siluman, tak terlihat, tanpa suara sama sekali. Mereka tetap bisa merasakan satu sama lain, melalui tangan mereka yang bergandengan.

Begitu mereka berbelok di sudut, benar saja, Mcgonagall dan Flitwick, masing-masing masih dalam piyama mereka, berjalan dengan cepat menuju kantor Dumbledore. Harry tertawa pelan, dan hasilnya dihadiahi sikutan oleh Hermione. Bagaimana caranya Hermione bisa menyikutnya dengan tepat Harry tidak tahu, hanya saja dia tidak memikirkan itu. Mereka berjalan keluar kastil, menuju tepian danau.

Hermione memasang mantra penghangat sederhana di atas rerumputan, dan setelah mereka berdua duduk, mereka langsung melanjutkan yang tadi. Harry mengangkat dirinya sedikit, dan bergerak ke atas Hermione, mencium lehernya, telinganya, pipinya, sebelum kembali ke bibirnya. Hermione nyengir di bibir Harry, dan seolah dengan gerakan otomatis, tangan Hermione menyelinap ke balik kaos Harry. Harry melakukan hal yang sama. Jubah masing-masing dijadikan alas di atas rumput, dan mereka berciuman lagi, makin panas tiap detiknya.

"Kupikir sekarang saatnya membuat alibi, bagaimana Jeannie?" bisik Harry ke telinga Hermione.

"Oh, tentu saja, Nike. _Mari_," bisik Hermione, mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan penuh godaan. Harry nyengir, dan menciumnya lagi.

Selama beberapa minggu kemudian, kisah mengenai Ivan dan Jean melakukan 'itu' sepanjang malam tanpa istirahat di tepi danau sudah menyebar ke seluruh kastil. _Hell_, bahkan serangga pun sepertinya sudah tahu. Sirius, orang pertama yang menemui Harry di pagi harinya di Aula Besar, menuntutnya untuk menjelaskan bagaimana caranya dia memiliki stamina sebesar itu, hingga bisa bertahan sepanjang malam. Dia juga meminta detail apa saja yang terjadi (yang tentu saja dijawab Harry dengan "ogah").

Hagrid lah yang menemukan mereka, dalam posisi yang tentu saja sangat tidak bagus. Dia langsung berlari kembali ke sekolah dan melapor ke Dumbledore. Dia tidak berani menegur mereka berdua, karena mereka berdua 'sangat intim'.

Mcgonagall dan Flitwick menghukum mereka masing-masing dengan mengurangi 50 poin, dan memberi detensi ke hutan terlarang bersama Hagrid setiap malam selama seminggu. Harry dan Hermione tertawa saja, mereka hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengatakan, "Bukan masalah". Karena sebenarnya sudah lima hari tabung jam-pasir milik Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw mencapai kondisi Full. Alias, tidak bisa ditambah, dengan poin 999, sebagian besar diberikan Harry dan Hermione, plus beberapa kali Quidditch, tentu saja.

Awal Mei, Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw bertanding. Harry dan Hermione untuk sehari tersebut berpura-pura bersikap normal: Mendukung tim masing-masing, dan tidak menonton bersama. Pertandingan yang bagus, sebenarnya. Gryffindor menang dengan 170 lawan 150. Seeker Ravenclaw berhasil mendapatkan Snitch-nya,namun sialnya di menit yang sama James dan Helena memasukkan tiga gol berturut-turut. Si Seeker menyangka skornya masih 140. Dia mengejar snitch selama semenit, mengalahkan Tobias, namun dalam semenit tersebut James dan Helena melakukan performa mengagumkan.

Hermione berpura-pura cemberut pada Harry di makan siang, namun di sore hari mereka berdua sudah terlihat berdua lagi di tepi danau. Mereka tertawa-tawa saja, merasa sangat damai, menyenangkan…

Ya, Harry dan Hermione tidak menyesali keputusan mereka. Mereka akan bisa bahagia selamanya, walaupun bukan di kehidupan ini. Pasti bisa.

"Aku tak percaya besok sudah OWL!" seru Lily "Aku bahkan belum belajar!"

Malam itu, malam yang biasa sebenarnya. Semuanya belajar gila-gilaan, mengecek catatan-catatan dan buku mereka, untuk belajar di menit-menit terakhir. Harry juga belajar, membaca ulang semua catatannya. Dia sudah pernah menjalani OWL, jadi dia tak begitu tegang. Lagipula, dia berniat menghabisi Voldemort saat musim panas, jadi kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan kembali ke sini untuk kelas enam. Jadi, untuk apa terlalu antusias?

Jelas hal yang sama tidak bisa dikatakan untuk Lily.

Sudah sejam ini dia membuat kesal banyak orang, kecuali mungkin James, akan kalimat-kalimat semacam tersebut. Harry tersenyum kecil saja melihat Ibunya, yang rambutnya dikuncir berantakan dan asal-asalan, membaca buku-buku dengan cepat dan panik, mengecek catatan. Alice bahkan jengkel akan tingkah temannya ini. Sirius berusaha berkonsentrasi membaca, namun setiap Lily bertingkah, dia akan cemberut, sampai akhirnya dia menjulurkan kepalanya ke arah James dan Ivan aka Harry, dan berbisik, "Aku heran dia seperti ini. Dia sudah menelan semua buku kelas lima sejak kelas tiga. Kuberitahu kau, jangan mengganggunya sama sekali atau dia akan meledakkan mu sampai bulan depan, sehingga kau akan gagal OWL!"

James mengangguk serius, menelan ludahnya. Tampaknya dia pernah mengalami hal tersebut. Harry mendengus keras-keras.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Lily sudah menatap Harry dengan garang, dan dia baru saja bertanya dengan suara rendah. Sirius sudah sejak sedetik lalu kembali ke posisi membacanya, dia bahkan tidak sadar dia membaca perkamennya secara terbalik. James menelan ludahnya, namun Harry tetap tersenyum.

"Kutanya, Ivan Nikolai Tesla, A-pa Yang Lu-cu," ujar Lily dengan nada rendah, yang biasanya berarti teriakan tak jauh lagi.

"Tak ada, kok," jawab Harry, masih tersenyum, membaca kembali perkamennya. Dia entah kenapa tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan moodnya yang makin bagus tiap harinya, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan fakta bahwa lantai Sembilan rusak parah, sehingga inventarisir barang-barang nasabah terpaksa ditunda sampai Juni, yang berarti Voldemort tak akan bisa mengetahui apakah Horcruxnya sudah lenyap atau belum. Atau mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Hermione, yang menghadapi OWL kali ini dengan sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan dulu. Dia lebih santai, lebih mudah tertawa, lebih menyenangkan bersama.

"Jangan, berbohong, padaKU."

Nada Lily makin keras, dan Harry mau tak mau melihatnya lagi. Senyumannya tetap tidak bisa hilang Alice, Sirius dan Remus sudah menutup telinga mereka, Mary dan dua anak perempuan lainnya meringis ngeri. James menelan ludah, namun tampak bersyukur hari ini tidak terkena amukan Lily. Peter sudah mengkerut.

Harry dengan bagus sekali menghilangkan senyumannya dan memasang wajah datar terbaiknya. Wow, dia makin berbakat dalam akting, pikirnya. Dia menghunus tongkat pinusnya, dan dalam kesempatan langka ini, Lily mengeluarkan tongkatnya juga. Alice memekik keras. Sirius melotot, namun James berkata, "Apa yang mau kalian lakukan! JANGAN! JANGAN BERDUEL DI SINI! JANGAN!"

Harry menatap James bingung, dan berkata, "Tenang, bos. Aku tak akan berani berduel dengan cewekmu," Lily mengernyit, dan Harry mengambil kesempatan ini dengan berkata, "Lily, tenang. Aku hanya mau melakukan ini," Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan cepat, membuat semua buku-bukunya melayang cepat ke kamar.

"Aku tertawa karena memikirkan Jean, itu saja," kata Harry, tersenyum lagi. "Aku tak akan berani menertawakanmu, tenang saja."

Lily masih berasap sedikit, tampaknya penjelasan Harry belum cukup. Harry menghela nafas, melancarkan jampi jenaka secara non-verbal ke Lily, dan memasang waktunya sampai tengah malam. Berhasil. Lily tidak cemberut dan berasap lagi, dan duduk perlahan, berkata, "Baik, Ivan. Lain kali jangan ulangi, oke?"

Harry mengangguk. Jampi jenakanya harusnya cukup kuat untuk membuat Sirius tertawa terguling-guling selama satu jam penuh. Lily hanya bereaksi dengan menjadi tenang. Berarti tingkat stres Ibunya sudah sangat tinggi. Alice memandangi Harry dan Lily dengan bingung, terpana tepatnya. James menghela nafas lega. Yang paling konyol adalah Sirius, yang pingsan terpana di tempat duduknya. Harry nyengir.

"Kalian boleh membuka kertas ujiannya," ujar Tofty.

Harry membuka kertas ujian mantranya. Pertanyaan pertama: _Jelaskan mantra levitasi yang anda tiga, dan jelaskan rincian masing-masing_.

Wingardium, Levicorpus, Mobilicorpus, Levitadus, Mobiliarbus. Lima macam. Harry menulis semuanya dan menuliskan fungsi masing-masing, efeknya, semuanya.

Pertanyaan terakhir: _Jelaskan mengenai mantra usir dan mantra panggil_.

Harry, secara keseluruhan, menganggap dirinya mendapat minimal 'O'. Dia berdiri menyandar di pintu gerbang Aula Depan, menatap danau yang memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan indahnya. Sayangnya sebagian besar murid tidak sedang menikmatinya. Sebagian besar dari mereka masih belajar, untuk bersiap-siap akan ujian prakteknya.

"Tidak terlalu parah, kan?" kata Hermione dari belakang Harry. Dia berdiri menyandar juga di pintu gerbang Aula Depan, menghadap Harry. "Aku tak tahu apakah aku menjelaskan secara terperinci mantra bantalan, soalnya kehabisan waktu. Kemudian mantra usir juga aku pikir aku terlalu pendek, lalu…"

Tidak seperti dulu, tidak ada Ron untuk memotong Hermione kali ini, dan Harry mendengarkannya seluruhnya, sama sekali tidak keberatan. Hermione yang sekarang dapat mendiskusikan pekerjaan OWL nya dengan suara tenang, tidak gelisah dan santai.

Anak-anak kelas lima makan siang bersama setelah anak-anak kelas lain makan. Setelah makan siang dengan tegang (kecuali mungkin untuk James dan Sirius), mereka semua masuk ke ruang kecil di samping Aula Besar, tempat mereka menunggu giliran dipanggil untuk ujian praktek. Sementara kelompok kecil dipanggil sesuai abjad, yang lainnya berlatih mantra, gerakan tongkat sihir, dan pengucapan. Sesekali akan ada satu ada dua bunga api. Harry memutuskan mengikuti saran Hermione: dia bergabung dengannya dan Daisy, yang sedang membaca-ulang selembar perkamen yang sepertinya berisi semua ejaan mantra selama lima tahun.

'Leroy, Jean' dipanggil, dan Harry mengucapkan 'semoga sukses' plus ciuman di pipi, membuat Daisy terkekeh. Hermione keluar ruangan dengan bersemangat, meloncat-loncat sedikit penuh antusias, membuat jengkel beberapa orang yang keluar dengan gemetaran, termasuk Remus yang ada di kelompok Hermione.

Daisy masih terkekeh, dan Harry menoleh ke arahnya, mengangkat alisnya. Dia berdeham.

"Ya? Mau permen batuk, Daisy?" tanya Harry dengan senyum kelewat lebar.

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Tidak, aku hanya menduga bahwa kalian akan melakukan Ciuman Perancis sebelum dia keluar. Cuma di pipi? Wah, gak seperti dugaanku," bisik Daisy, masih cengar-cengir.

"Woho, sabar, nona. Begini-begini, aku juga bisa lihat-lihat kondisi. Bisa-bisa kalau itu kulakukan, kami berdua lupa semua mantra yang bakal diujikan."

"Ha, ha. Kayak kalian bisa lupa saja," kata Daisy sinis. Harry nyengir, dan membaca kembali catatannya.

Harry melihat-lihat ke ruangan tersebut, masih ada separuh lebih murid yang belum dipanggil. Daisy Mckinnon, Mary Macdonald, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, dan banyak lagi. Harry melihat James dan Peter melatih gerakan tongkat sihir berulang kali, dengan memakai pena bulu.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, 'Tesla, Ivan' dipanggil. Harry keluar, termasuk dalam kelompok kedua sebelum terakhir. Memiliki nama 'T' mungkin menyebalkan, dalam kondisi seperti ini, pikirnya. Dia keluar dan langsung disuruh ke Profesor Tofty oleh Flitwick. Harry tahu Profesor Tofty. Penguji sangat tua yang dulu juga mengujinya di 1996. Jelas di sini dia masih 20 tahun lebih muda, setidaknya kepalanya belum botak total, tidak seperti yang Harry ingat.

"Tesla, ya?" kata Profesor Tofty, mengecek catatannya dan memandang Harry. "Murid pindahan dari Durmstrang?"

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk, dan Profesor Tofty membalas tersenyum.

"Bagus, bagus. Tak perlu gugup, tak akan jauh berbeda dengan di sana. Nah, pertama aku memintamu mengangkat bola kaca ini, dan melakukan mantra bantalan padanya."

Harry berhasil melakukan semuanya dengan superior tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun. Meskipun dia merasa mantra panggilnya terlalu kuat, bantal di sudut Aula yang dipanggilnya meluncur dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke arahnya, dan hampir menghantam Profesor Flitwick yang sedang lewat. Dia tidak keliru satu mantra pun, gerakan tongkatnya hampir sempurna semua.

Seluruh anak kelas lima menghela nafas lega ketika akhirnya mereka duduk di Ruang Rekreasi asrama masing-masing, senang hari pertama selesai. Namun, belum ada perayaan, karena ujian masih panjang.

Besoknya mereka ujian Herbologi, yang lancar lagi. Meskipun demikian, saat Harry dan Hermione serta Marauders menunggu giliran masuk, terjadi keributan di rumah kaca. Salah satu anak Slytherin entah bagaimana membuat Tentakula nya menjadi seperti laba-laba raksasa berdaun dan berwarna hijau, sepertinya Transfigurasi tidak sempurna. Ujian dihentikan karena laba-laba tersebut mengamuk dan berlari keluar dari rumah kaca, sampai akhirnya ditindih oleh Hagrid yang sedang ada di dekat situ.

Rabu, ramuan. Harry dengan senang hati menulis semua yang diingatnya dari bukunya, termasuk catatan Hermione. Slughorn berkeliling, membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat dengan cerah pada mereka semua. Dua kali Slughorn menepuk bahu Lily, nyengir senang. Harry curiga Lily sudah menulis 15 inci lebih panjang dari seharusnya. Harry tersenyum kecil, melirik ke Hermione di barisan depan. Hermione ternyata sadar diperhatikan, karena dia menoleh ke Harry, dan mereka saling tersenyum.

Ujian prakteknya, mereka diminta melakukan beberapa tahap akhir untuk ramuan Polijus. Hermione tentu saja girang, sementara Harry melakukan kesalahan sedikit, apinya terlalu besar selama dua menit, sebelum dia menyadari kesalahannya. Namun Harry berhasil mendapatkan hasil yang bagus, ramuan polijusnya yang telah dicampur rambutnya sama persis seperti yang diingatnya: Keemasan.

Kamis, Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Harry bertekad mendapatkan nilai sempurna, demi Hagrid di masa depan dan demi Profesor Kettleburn. Dia berhasil mendefinisikan dan memberi ciri-ciri Gryffin, Hippogriff, bahkan Basilisk dengan lengkap, terperinci. Dia menjawab dengan panjang mengenai efek kurangnya cahaya pada naga (kulit pucat, blablabla…. Mata buta dan berubah menjadi blabla…. Ganas dan brutal blabla…), dan berhasil menjelaskan Aethon serta kegunaannya dengan lengkap. Saat semuanya keluar, barulah Harry mendengar banyak komentar bahwa ujian Satwa Gaib tahun ini sangat sulit teorinya. Harry cengar cengir.

Ujian prakteknya lancar. Mereka diminta menangani Jembalang, menghadapi Hippogriff abu-abu yang dibawa Hagrid, mengidentifikasi Knarl, menangani Ashwinder dan telur-telurnya, dan paling seru adalah memberi makan Thestral dengan benar. Sebagian besar murid mengacungkan daging mereka begitu saja dengan khawatir, tidak bisa melihat Therstral. Harry dan Hermione bermain-main dengan satu keluarga Thestral, melempar-lemparkan daging mereka dengan senang. Satu Thestral bersikap seperti anak anjing, menjulurkan lidahnya dan duduk di kaki belakangnya, mengibas-ngibaskn sayapnya dengan bersemangat.

Harry mengacungkan jempol pada Hagrid dan memberi salut pada Kettleburn.

Jumat, Harry, James, dan Sirius tidak ada ujian, sehingga Harry menerima ajakan mereka untuk bermain Quidditch ramai-ramai bersama anak kelas lima lainnya. Harry bermain dengan sangat bagus sebagai Beater, bersama Nicholas. Dia tidak mau menjadi Seeker, itu tugas Tobias dan anak Ravenclaw. Benar kata Wood, dia bagus menjadi Beater. Silver Arrow memudahkannya mengejar seluruh Bludger.

Hermione ujian Arithmancy hari Jumat itu, dan Harry, setelah sepanjang pagi bermain Quidditch, menunggu Hermione keluar dari Aula Besar siangnya. Mereka berjalan-jalan dan mengobrol, mampir ke tempat Hagrid, yang sudah penuh oleh James, Sirius, Remus dan Peter. Mereka berpesta Butterbeer dan kue bolu.

Harry dan Hermione menghabiskan sebagian besar hari Sabtu dan Minggu belajar. Harry belajar Astronomi, dan Sejarah Sihir, sedangkan Hermione belajar Rune Kuno.

Senin pagi diisi dengan Astronomi tertulis. Harry akhirnya berhasil menyebutkan semua nama bulan Jupiter dengan benar. Dia juga membuat diagram planet sesuai yang diajarkan Hermione, dengan detail yang pantas mendapat minimal 'E'. Lalu, sorenya dihabiskan dengan Sejarah Sihir, pelajaran yang mana Harry paling lemah. Namun setidaknya Harry berhasil menjawab semuanya, tanpa diganggu oleh mimpi-mimpi dari Voldemort maupun sakit kepala. Mungkin jawabannya tidak sepanjang Remus, Lily ataupun Hermione, namun menurutnya pantas mendapat 'A'.

Malam harinya diisi dengan Astronomi praktek. Harry mengisi diagramnya dengan baik, sebagian karena Alice ada di sampingnya, yang mengisi diagramnya dengan bersuara keras.

"Di sini…. Pluto. Bulannya… lalu Uranus di sini…. Di bagian sini Neptunus…."

Harry merasa Alice tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, namun tetap saja dia mencoba menggunakannya, dan setelah dicek ternyata pas semua. Dia mau memeluk Alice untuk ini, tapi takutnya ketahuan bahwa dia mencuri dengar.

Selasa, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Harry sudah tahu akan besok, dan dia sebenarnya tidak menunggu-nunggu hari ini. Tidak kalau hari tersebut adalah hari takdir untuk Lily dan Snape serta James.

Harry datang lebih dulu di Aula Depan paginya, tidak bernafsu makan. Dia berdiri menyandar di pintu Aula Depan, memandangi Danau di luar. Lalu undakan, dan titik-titiknya… dia sudah mengingat dengan detail akan tempat nanti Snape dikerjai, James, Sirius, dan Peter bermain dengan Snitch, sampai Remus duduk untuk membaca, tak menghentikan mereka. Dia sudah mengingat semuanya seakan baru kemarin, di kantor Snape, masuk ke dalam Pensieve nya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Harry menoleh dan melihat Hermione datang di belakangnya. Dia membawakan roti sandwich dua potong.

"Kupikir aku belum melihatmu masuk, jadi kubawakan. Mau cerita ada apa?" tanya Hermione.

Harry mengambil sandwich nya dengan bersyukur. Hermione begitu peduli padanya. Dia mengingat saat kelas empat dulu, pagi pertama setelah pengumuman juara Turnamen Triwizard. Dia masih ingat, Hermione berpapasan dengannya dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Makasih," kata Harry, mengambil satu sandwichnya. Hermione mengangguk. Mereka makan masing-masing satu dalam diam.

"Snape, kan?" bisik Hermione.

Harry mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa berbohong pada Hermione. Hermione memandangi danau juga, merenung. Harry memandangi tanah, dan mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Hermione?"

"ya?"

"Apakah menurutmu sebaiknya hari ini aku menghentikan James dan Sirius? Sehingga Snape tidak perlu memanggil Lily …. _Darah lumpur_?" tanya Harry.

Hermione menghela nafas berat, dan menunduk. Lalu dia melihat ke Harry, dan berkata, "Menurutku jangan. Kita sudah mengubah sangat banyak di sini…. Terlalu banyak. Kita hampir menghapus semua jejak dunia kita. Setidaknya, untuk satu ini, biarkanlah, Harry."

Harry mengangguk, menelan sisa sandwichnya. Dia berkata, "Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Snape dan Lily tidak pernah mengalami hari ini?"

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Siapa yang bisa tahu? Mungkin saja mereka tetap menjadi teman hingga dewasa. Mungkin saja Snape akan jadi sama Lily. Mungkin saja kamu akan menjadi Harry Snape," jawab Hermione.

"Ugh, ada gambaran di kepalaku yang membuatku sakit perut sekarang," keluh Harry.

Hermione tertawa pelan, lalu mereka berdua merenung lagi memandangi danau. Mereka bisa mendengar murid-murid lain sudah turun dari asrama di belakang mereka. Masuk ke Aula Besar, makan dengan tenang atau nervous karena mau ujian. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang sedang tertekan dan mengalami semua yang Harry dan Hermione alami. Tidak ada.

"Harry… apakah menurutmu, kalau Voldemort tidak pernah menyerang rumahmu, kita akan menjadi teman?" tanya Hermione pelan.

Harry menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. "Mungkin kita akan menjadi teman, namun aku tak yakin bisa menjadi teman baik. Kalau dibayangkan, ya, aku akan menjadi seperti James. Aku tak tahu apakah kita bisa…. Yah…"

Hermione menggigit bibirnya, dan berkata lagi, "Menurutmu… apakah Harry dan Hermione di dunia yang ini, akan bisa seperti kita?" Hermione menatap Harry lurus-lurus, dan Harry menatapnya balik.

Harry tersenyum perlahan, dan mengangkat tangannya ke pipi Hermione. Dia menyibakkan sebaris rambut di pipinya, dan berkata pelan, "Aku tak tahu. Tapi aku akan menerima dengan senang hati untuk mengawasi mereka bersamamu, dari atas sana."

Hermione tersenyum, dan mendekat ke Harry. Dia menciumnya sejenak, sebelum bel berbunyi. Sudah waktunya untuk siap-siap masuk.

"Ayo, Nike," bisik Hermione. "Masukkan huruf 'O' besar di kertas jawaban kita."

Harry mengangguk, dan berdua, mereka bergabung dengan kerumunan anak kelas lima lainnya yang sedang berkumpul di depan Pintu Aula Besar, menunggu pintunya dibuka dan mereka masuk. Sebagian besar dari mereka sedang melakukan belajar-menit-terakhir. Harry menunggu bersama Hermione, menyandar santai di dinding Aula Depan.

Lima menit kemudian, semuanya sudah masuk, dan menempatkan diri. Harry duduk, dan dalam lima menit, ujian sudah dimulai.

Harry duduk di tengah Aula Besar, beberapa meter dari titik di mana dia mendarat di dalam Pensieve Snape. Dia mengerjakan ujiannya dengan mudah, terlalu mudah malah. Dia sudah mengetahui semua teori kutukan bahkan sampai _Avada Kedavra_. Dia mengerjakan dengan lancar, bekerja dengan efektif dan efisien. Dia tidak mengejar panjang-panjangan perkamen. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, terdengar goresan pena bulu dan kadang-kadang bunyi gemerisik bila ada yang meluruskan perkamennya.

Sampai pertanyaan dua puluh, Harry belum mengalami masalah. Tiga puluh, masih lancar. Dan, saat dia selesai mengerjakan, masih 30 menit sebelum selesai. Dia memandang berkeliling.

Sebagian besar murid belum selesai. Dia melirik ke Hermione, yang terpisah dua meja di kanannya. Hermione menoleh ke arahnya, dan Harry nyengir. Hermione menjulurkan lidahnya, dan Harry harus menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak tertawa keras-keras.

"Ada masalah?"

Harry menoleh Profesor Flitwick berjalan ke samping mejanya, jelas curiga melihatnya dari tadi memandang berkeliling. Harry tersenyum, dan berkata, "Tidak, sir. Tidak ada masalah."

Flitwick bergerak maju, mendekat ke Harry dan berbisik sangat pelan, "Kamu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, sir," jawab Harry, sama pelannya.

Flitwick mengerutkan dahinya, dan mengambil perkamen Harry, memeriksanya. Makin ke bawah, alisnya makin meninggi, hingga akhirnya dia menoleh ke Harry, lalu kembali ke perkamen, seolah tak percaya dengan perkamen tersebut.

"_Well_, kuakui kamu memang jenius dalam hal ini. Cek lagi, Mr. Tesla," bisik Flitwick.

Harry baru mau mengangguk ketika Flitwick berbisik lagi, "Oh, dan aku tak menentang sama sekali akan hubunganmu dengan Miss Leroy. Hanya, lain kali kalau kalian mau-Ahem-melakukan-Ahem-itu-Ahem"

"Seks?" bantu Harry

"Ya, ya! Seks!" cicit Flitwick riang.

Beberapa murid dalam jangkauan lima meter menoleh semua, dan Flitwick baru sadar dia mencicit kelewat keras.

"Uhm… sekss..si pertahanan di kementrian, kamu sebaiknya mendaftar Auror, Mr. Tesla," ujar Flitwick, nadanya diresmikan.

Harry memasang wajah serius juga, dan berkata, "Terima kasih, sir."

Sebagian besar kepala kembali ke perkamen mereka masing-masing, dan Flitwick memerah malu.

"Ya, lain kali kalau mau itu, usahakan jangan – Ahem – ketahuan, oke?" bisik Flitwick, mengedip nakal ke Harry.

Harry melongo menatapnya, tapi lalu berubah menjadi cengiran, dan mengangguk juga ke Flitwick. Flitwick mengangguk, dan berjalan lagi. Oh, pikir Harry. Aku harus menceritakan ini pada Hermione! Apa-apaan Flitwick merestui mereka melakukan seks? Yang benar saja! Tapi lalu dia ingat Frank dan Alice, melakukan 'itu' di kamar, dijaga Peri-Rumah.

Harry membiarkan pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana, sampai Flitwick, berteriak nyaring, "Lima menit lagi!"

Harry menoleh ke arahnya. Flitwick berjalan melewati pemuda berambut gelap berantakan, James. Harry terus mengawasinya, dan melihat James meluruskan diri, meletakkan pena-bulunya, menarik perkamennya, membaca apa yang sudah ditulisnya. Dia menguap lebar-lebar dan mengacak rambutnya, membuatnya makin berantakan. Dia berbalik dan nyengir ke Sirius, yang duduk beberapa meja di belakangnya.

Sirius mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya pada James. Semuanya masih persis seperti di Pensieve. Gadis yang duduk di belakang Sirius, akhirnya sekarang Harry mengenalnya: Daisy, teman Hermione di Ravenclaw. Kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang? Daisy memandangi Sirius dengan penuh harap. Harry tidak tahu apa artinya. Sampai beberapa hari lalu dia tidak pernah memperhatikan bahwa Daisy memandangi Sirius. Remus duduk beberapa kursi dari Daisy. Dia pucat. Jelas, tiga hari lagi bulan Purnama. Remus sedang membaca kembali jawabannya.

Peter sedang gelisah beberapa kursi di depan Hermione. Dia menoleh-noleh ke kanan kirinya penuh harap. Dia sedang kesulitan…

"Letakkan pena-bulu sekarang!" seru Profesor Flitwick nyaring. "Itu berarti kau juga, Stebbins! Harap tetap duduk sementara aku mengumpulkan perkamen kalian! _Accio!"_

Sekitar empat puluh perkamen melesat ke udara dan masuk ke dalam tangan Profesor Flitwick yang terentang, membuatnya jatuh terjengkang. Beberapa anak tertawa. Dua anak di meja depan, Weatherby dan Hortensia, membantu Flitwick berdiri.

Flitwick mempersilakan mereka pergi. Harry bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan cepat, dan berjalan menuju pintu yang menuju Aula Depan, dan berhenti di situ, menyandar di tiang pintunya. Dia melihat Snape masih bergerak pelan di antara meja-meja, meneliti soal ujiannya. Rambutnya, Harry perhatikan, sudah hitam berminyak lagi, sudah tidak seperti saat ke Hogsmeade dulu. James, Sirius dan Remus berjalan, sedangkan Peter berjalan mengejar mereka dengan cepat dari tempat duduknya. Serombongan gadis yang mengobrol, sekarang Harry bisa mengenali mereka: Lily, Alice, Mary, dua cewek Gryffindor (Harry berhasil tahu salah satunya bernama Jenkins, satunya Harry belum tahu), dan dua cewek Hufflepuff yang mana salah satunya Harry bisa mengenali sebagai Amelia Bones muda. Mereka memisahkan Snape dengan James, Sirius dan Remus. Mereka semua keluar dari Aula Besar, dan Harry menunggu Hermione, yang berjalan paling belakang.

"Kau suka pertanyaan nomor sepuluh, Moony?" tanya Sirus ke Remus, yang baru saja keluar dari Aula Besar. Harry ingat.. _Lima tanda untuk mengenali manusia serigala_.

Suara-suara James, Remus dan Sirius makin teredam, dan akhirnya Aula Besar benar-benar kosong, tersisa Hermione, yang membaca soalnya sambil berjalan. Dia berhenti di depan Harry, dan Harry tersenyum kepadanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hermione.

"Beres, aku tidak mendapat masalah sama sekali," jawab Harry.

Hermione memiringkan kepalanya, dan berkata pelan, "Kamu terlihat agak pucat. Ada apa?"

Harry menggeleng, dan menghela nafas berat. "Aku hanya berpikir, betapa persisnya semuanya dengan yang aku lihat di Pensieve Snape saat itu. Dan sebentar lagi…"

Hermione mengangguk, dan melihat ke balik bahu Harry. Aula depan sudah kosong, tampaknya semua murid sudah keluar. Harry berjalan pelan dengan Hermione, menuju pintu keluar. Mereka melihat rombongan murid kelas satu, dilihat dari penampilan mereka, berjalan cepat keluar dari Ruang Bawah Tanah, kemungkinan dari kelas Ramuan. Harry menarik Hermione ke tepian dinding kastil, dan berdiri di sana, menyandar ke dinding yang kokoh.

Mereka melihat James bermain-main, sepertinya sudah menangkap-nangkap Snitch, di bawah naungan pohon _beech_ muda. Tempat yang sama Harry, Hermione, dan Ron biasa duduk. Tempat yang sama dengan ingatannya. Tak jauh dari situ, di bayangan rumpun semak, Snape duduk, masih membaca kertas ujiannya. Anak-anak Slytherin hampir tak ada lagi, kecuali beberapa cewek, Bellatrix di antaranya, yang sedang duduk-duduk di undakan, mengobrol. Mereka juga sesekali mengikik. Begitu normal, begitu biasa.

Peter bertepuk tangan dan bersorak, membuat perhatian Harry kembali padanya. Sirius berbicara, tampaknya menyuruh James berhenti. Remus akhirnya berbicara, meskipun Harry tak bisa mendengarnya, namun dia tahu Remus menawari Sirius untuk menanyainya Transfigurasi, ujian terakhir besok.

"Ini dia, Harry," kata Hermione pelan.

Mereka melihat dari tempat tinggi, namun terlindung, sehingga tak dapat dilihat jelas dari bawah. Namun mereka dapat melihat semuanya di bawah dengan jelas. Snape berjalan melintasi rerumputan, sepertinya mau kembali ke undakan untuk masuk ke dalam kastil.

Kilatan cahaya merah, _Expelliarmus_. Sirius terbahak, tongkat sihir Snape terbang. Kilatan putih, mantra perintang, membuat Snape jatuh terjungkal. Semua murid di sana menonton. Harry menoleh ke beberapa cewek Slytherin, mengira mungkin mereka akan membantu, tapi mereka hanya memandang jijik.

Kembali ke bawah, beberapa anak malah sudah bersorak. James dan Sirius mendekatinya dengan tongkat terangkat. Bahkan dari kejauhan ini Harry bisa melihat bahwa James menoleh ke gadis-gadis di tepi danau, jelas ingin mereka menonton. Memang, beberapa sudah menoleh, dan dari kejauhan Harry bisa melihat, Lily memakai sepatunya lagi… Alice menahannya agar tetap duduk…

"_Scourgify!_"

Hermione melihat Snape tersedak dan terbatuk, efek mantra pembersih pada manusia. Harry meringis sedikit..

"Jangan ganggu DIA!"

Dan, semua murid di sana, minus Remus, menoleh ke arah Lily, yang sudah mendatangi mereka. Harry tahu ini. Lily menyuruh James agar jangan mengganggu Snape. James menjawab sesuatu, membuat semua anak-anak di sana tertawa, namu Lily, Remus dan Snape tidak. Remus jelas sama sekali tidak berusaha melakukan apapun kepada James dan Sirius, terlepas dari kewajibannya sebagai Prefek.

Lily berkata sesuatu, dan James mengacak rambutnya lagi. Dia mengajaknya kencan, dengan janji tidak akan pernah mengganggu Snape lagi. Tapi Lily berseru, dia menolaknya.

"HEI!"

Kilatan cahaya, dan darah memercik di pipi James. Karena sudah mengalaminya, Harry tahu bahwa itu adalah Sectumsempra, meskipun sangat lemah dan meleset juga. Kilatan cahaya lagi, Snape tergantung terbalik di udara, jubahnya jatuh menutupi kepalanya, celana panjangnya yang kebesaran merosot, memperlihatkan kaki kurus pucat.

Banyak anak tertawa. Harry menggertakkan giginya, dan memejamkan mata, marah dan murka akan apa yang dilakukan James dan Sirius, namun tidak mau menghalangi mereka. Hermione menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat, memberinya ketenangan. Dia menoleh ke Hermione, yang mengangguk sedih. Teriakan, dan saat mereka berdua menoleh lagi ke bawah, Lily sudah mengacungkan tongkatnya ke James dan Sirius.

Teriakan lagi, dan Harry tahu Snape meneriaki Lily Darah-Lumpur. Harry menahan nafas. Akhirnya, berakhir. Selesai, sudah selesai.

"Sudah selesai," kata Harry.

"Ya," jawab Hermione.

Mereka duduk, berdampingan. Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Harry, dan Harry meyampirkan lengannya di sekeliling bahu Hermione. Dia memejamkan mata.

"Maafkan aku, Harry," kata Hermione.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sangat egois… aku ingin kamu tetap dilahirkan di sini…"

Harry membuka matanya, dan mencium kepala Hermione. Dia tidak mengangkatnya selama beberapa detik. Setelah dia mengangkatnya, Harry berkata, "Aku merasa kasihan pada Snape… tapi aku juga mengharap hal yang sama denganmu. Aku ingin – Aku yang akan lahir nanti benar-benar lahir, dan bisa hidup bahagia di sini…"

Kilatan cahaya lagi dari bawah, dan sorakan, namun kali ini Harry dan Hermione tidak melihatnya. Mereka tidak memedulikannya. Melihatnya hanya membuat hati mereka sakit. Dan, mereka tahu bahwa ini belum selesai. Malam nanti, Lily akan keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi dan menemui Snape, memutuskan hubungan pertemanan mereka. Hubungan mereka selama enam tahun, akan berakhir nanti malam.

Dan, entah kenapa, Harry berharap, dari hati kecilnya, yang sangat egois agar hal tersebut terjadi secepat mungkin.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Patronus Hippogriff Harry, yang berwarna perak dan berpendar keemasan, melayang ke udara dan bergabung dengan Patronus Hermione. Kedua Patronus yang sama persis tersebut terbang berputar-putar di udara, sebelum mendarat, dan melakukan gerakan bercumbu.

Ujian praktek Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, dan meskipun Harry baru saja menyaksikan kejadian tidak menyenangkan bersama Hermione tadi siang, mereka tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan segenap tenaga. Saat mereka diminta menghasilkan patronus, mereka sudah memastikan nilai 'O+'.

Semua penguji menoleh melihat Patronus mereka, dan jelas ternganga juga.

"Oh, Bravo! Bravoo!" jerit Profesor Tofty dan Marchbanks, penguji mereka berdua. "Luar biasa!" Marchbanks berteriak histeris.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Patronus bisa berwujud hewan gaib, apalagi sama persis untuk dua orang! Luar biasa!" seru Tofty, masih bertepuk tangan.

"Apakah Patronus kalian menjadi sama setelah kalian – Ah – Jadian?" tanya Marchbanks, dengan nada menggoda, terlepas dari usianya.

"Tidak, Profesor," jawab Hermione. "Patronus saya sudah seperti ini sejak masih di Beauxbatons."

"Ah! Kalau begitu, mungkin memang takdir kalian bertemu dan berjodoh di sini, ya," seru Tofty girang. Luar biasa, baiklah. Kalian berdua boleh keluar, dan kujaminkan," Tofty memelankan suaranya dan menunduk ke Harry dan Hermione, "Kalian berdua akan mendapat _Outstanding_! Kalau sampai nanti tidak, laporkan padaku! Oke?"

Harry dan Hermione nyengir, mood mereka bagus kembali. Mereka keluar dengan semangat, berlari ke halaman kastil, menikmati cahaya matahari sore, dan tenggelam di antara pepohonan, mengobrol, bercanda, dan bermesraan.

**.**

Mary baru saja selesai membaca buku teori Transfigurasi kelas dua di Perpustakaan. Dia, untuk tes terakhir besok, bertekad untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus besok. Dia selama ini berhasil lulus di kelas Mcgonagall, walaupun dengan A. Namun kali ini dia tahu bahwa Mcgonagall tidak akan meluluskan murid yang lulus hanya dengan 'A'. Minimal 'E' untuk masuk ke kelas NEWT Transfigurasi. Jadi, semalaman ini, untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak belajar di Ruang Rekreasi, melainkan di perpustakaan agar dia bisa belajar dengan tenang.

Dia menaiki tangga menuju tingkat lima, dan masuk ke koridor lantai empat yang luas. Ugh, coba kalau kita boleh memakai Perpustakaan 24 jam! Keluhnya dalam hati. Sekarang dia harus ke Ruang Rekreasi, yang pastilah masih penuh dan ramai oleh anak-anak kelas lima. Sialnya, Madam Pince mengusirnya tadi. Dia dan satu anak Ravenclaw, Jean. Jean… murid pindahan dari Beauxbatons. Murid dengan nilai tertinggi di sekolah ini sekarang, ditempel ketat oleh Lily dan Ivan.

Mary mencapai lantai tujuh. Dia berjalan mendekat ke Potret Nyonya Gemuk, ketika dia melihat buntelan kain hitam lusuh di lantai di dekat potret Nyonya Gemuk. Lebih tepatnya, tadinya dia mengira itu buntelan, sebelum buntelan itu bergerak dan mengeluh pelan.

"Si..apa itu?"

Mary mengenal suara tersebut. Orang yang berteman dengan banyak murid Slytherin yang telah mengerjainya sepanjang kelas dua dan kelas tiga. Orang yang katanya 'teman baik' Lily. Namun, setelah 5 tahun seasrama, Mary masih tidak mengerti, kenapa Lily mau saja berteman dengan orang ini.

"Snape?"

"M-Macdonald?" gagap Snape. Dia menggeliat, dan buru-buru bangun, namun tampaknya dia kesulitan untuk berbicara ataupun mengatakan apa yang mau dia katakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mary.

"Aku-aku-bisakah kau panggilkan Lily?" tanya Snape.

Mary mengernyit, dan mata biru hangatnya menggelap. Dia berkata, "Akan kucoba, tapi kalau Lily tidak mau turun aku –"

"Tolong katakan padanya, bahwa aku akan tidur di sini kalau dia tidak turun!" ucap Snape cepat-cepat.

Mary mengangguk pelan, dan maju ke potret nyonya gemuk, sebelum menoleh lagi ke Snape.

"Baik, baik! Aku akan tutup mata!" ujar Snape cepat.

Mary mengangguk, lalu mendekat ke potret, dan membisikkan, "_Dormiens_".

Pintu lukisan terbuka, dan Mary memanjat masuk, meninggalkan Snape menunggu di luar. Dia berjalan cepat, menuju kamarnya. Dia mau memberitahu Lily cepat-cepat, agar mereka berdua bisa cepat bertemu. Dia melewati Ruang Rekreasi dengan langkah panjang, menaiki tangga yang berputar menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan. Tapi, belum mencapai kamar anak-anak perempuan, dia membeku. Dia berbalik, dan berjalan turun kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi.

Ruang Rekreasi, walaupun besok tesnya Transfigurasi, kosong melompong, kecuali satu orang yang masih duduk di depan perapian, mengenakan T-Shirt lengan panjang dan celana panjang. Ivan. Dia tampaknya masih membaca buku untuk besok.

Mary sangat heran, namun memutuskan untuk naik ke kamar lagi. Dia membuka pintunya, dan melihat seluruh teman kamarnya sudah tertidur. Semuanya, kecuali Lily. Dia masih duduk, dengan gaun malamnya, membaca buku di atas tempat tidurnya. Ketika dia berjalan mendekat dan melepas jubahnya, Lily menyapanya.

"Ya, malam, Lil. Dengar, Snape sedang menunggumu di luar lukisan nyonya gemuk. Dia bilang dia ingin bicara denganmu," kata Mary cepat, sembari melepas sepatu dan berganti baju menjadi baju lebih santai.

Lily mengernyit dan berkata, "Beritahu dia aku sudah tidur."

Mary berkata, "Dia juga bilang, kalau kamu tidak turun dan menemuinya, dia akan tidur di luar malam ini," sembari memakai _Slippers_ nya dan mengambil lagi buku Transfigurasinya, berjalan kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi bersama Lily yang menggertakkan gigi di belakangnya.

"Boleh kutanya, Lil, kenapa semua orang sudah masuk ke kamar? Sekarang kan baru jam 11?"

"Euforia menjelang akhir-ujian. Semuanya naik ke kamar cepat,tadi. Kupikir, daripada tidak ada teman belajar di bawah, lebih baik aku naik saja, dan belajar di atas," jawab Lily.

"Lho, tadi aku melihat Ivan di bawah, kok…"

Mereka mencapai Ruang Rekreasi, yang kosong. Mary mengangkat kedua alisnya. Rasanya tadi Ivan masih di bawah, membaca buku, di kursi dekat perapian tersebut.

"Mana dia?" tanya Lily.

"Tadi di situ," tunjuk Mary. "Mungkin dia sudah naik.."

Lily mengangguk, dan berjalan menuju lubang lukisan. Mary menghela nafas, dan duduk di sofa. Dia membuka bukunya, dan mulai membaca. Terdengar bunyi lukisan menutup, yang berarti Lily sudah keluar.

Mary baru membaca satu halaman ketika Lily masuk lagi, wajahnya merah karena marah, namun matanya berair. Mary bisa menebak bahwa dia mau menangis, namun terlalu marah untuk melakukannya. Mary berdiri, dan baru mau berjalan ke arahnya, ketika Lily berkata, "Jangan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kupikir-sebaiknya aku – aku ke atas dan tidur saja. Sudah malam."

Mary menatap temannya, teman baiknya, Lily, berjalan dengan cepat, dan naik ke lantai atas. Dia mendengar pintu dibanting, yang berarti Lily menutupnya dengan cepat untuk buru-buru berlari ke tempat tidur, dan mendekapkan wajahnya di bantal, untuk meredam tangisnya.

Mary menghela nafas berat, merasa sedih. Dulu, dia, Alice dan Lily adalah tiga sahabat tak terpisahkan. Entah sejak kapan mereka bertiga menjadi semakin jauh, semakin jarang bertemu… _Well_, kecuali Alice. Dia menyadari, karena Alice orangnya _hiperaktif_, dia bisa punya tenaga penuh kapan saja. Dia baik juga, bisa membagi-bagi waktu…

Dia ingin kembali ke masa-masa kelas satu dulu, ketika mereka bertiga sangat akrab. Tanpa masalah, tanpa kesulitan sedikit pun. Dia bahkan dulu menerima Snape sebagai teman baik Lily. Ya, tapinya sejak kelas dua, ketika anak-anak Slytherin tersebut mulai mengerjainya, semuanya berubah. Dia menjadi semakin penakut, kurang PD, tidak yakin akan dirinya sendiri… Lalu Mark datang, dan seolah semua berubah. Dia masih anak penakut dan tidak PD tersebut, namun dia merasa senang, dia merasa akhirnya ada orang yang menerimanya dan menyayanginya. Seseorang yang bukan sekedar teman.

Mary memejamkan matanya,menutup bukunya, dan menghela nafas berat. Dia memikirkan, kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini… Apakah setiap bertambah umur, hubungan pertemanan dan dirimu sendiri makin terkikis?

"Mary? Kamu tak apa-apa?"

Mary melonjak kaget. Dia yakin beberapa detik lalu dia sendirian di Ruang Rekreasi. Namun, di kursi depannya, kursi di dekat perapian, duduk dengan tenang Ivan Tesla. Wajahnya khawatir, menatap Mary dengan hati-hati.

"Bagaimana kamu – tadi kamu sudah tidak ada di situ!" kata Mary.

"Tidak, aku terus di sini dari tadi. Aku melatih mantra transfigurasi, mengubah tubuhku menjadi transparan," kata Ivan.

Mary mengangguk pelan, dan menatapnya lagi. "Kamu melihat semuanya tadi? Lily… dan Snape?"

"Aku tidak melihat Snape, tapi aku melihat Lily, dan ya, aku tahu apa yang terjadi," jawab Ivan.

Mary memandanginya. Ivan Tesla.. pria ini kadang terlihat dalam kondisi aneh, salah satunya malam ini. Malam ini, mata Ivan yang hijau cemerlang seolah meredup, kerutan wajahnya terlihat, dan ekspresinya… seolah lebih tua 20 tahun. Sulit dipercaya orang yang duduk di depannya ini masih remaja berusia lima belas… mungkin enam belas tahun. Pria ini juga kuat, dia menghadapi Pelahap Maut dua kali, dan mengalahkan raksasa… dengan Transfigurasi, mantra animasi. Kemudian pria ini juga brilian, meraih nilai tinggi terus-menerus.. dikalahkan hanya oleh Lily dan Jean Leroy.

Mary penasaran, apa saja yang telah dialami pria di depannya ini? Apa saja yang telah terjadi di Durmstrang sana, sehingga bisa membuat seorang remaja menjadi seperti ini?

"Mary? Ada apa?" tanya Ivan.

Mary tersentak dari lamunannya, dan sadar bahwa dia dari tadi menatap Ivan. Ivan memandanginya, dan di saat ini, ekspresinya berubah. Wajahnya seolah menjadi lebih muda, mata hijau cemerlangnya seolah berpendar, menari-nari geli. Dan sepertinya begitu, karena senyuman kecil muncul di bibir Ivan.

Bagaimana dia bisa seperseptif ini? Yah, kalau boleh dibilang, lima tahun menjadi teman kamar Alice pastilah memberi keuntungan juga, kan?

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada…." Jawab Mary pelan.

Ivan mengangguk, dan kembali membaca bukunya. Mary memandangnya sejenak, sebelum membaca bukunya juga.

Dua puluh menit, dan Mary menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Kehadiran Ivan di Ruang Rekreasi yang kosong ini rasanya membawa aura.. Aneh? Sekali dua kali, dia akan merasa bulu kuduknya merinding. Dia membaca halaman yang sama untuk kelima kalinya, dan yang berhasil masuk ke kepalanya hanyalah kalimat teratas: _Panduan melakukan mantra pertukaran_.

Namun dia akhirnya tahu penyebabnya: Bukan Ivan, melainkan angin malam hari, yang berhembus pelan dari jendela. Rupanya jendela dari tadi masih berhembus lagi, membuat badannya menggigil. Dia bangun, dan berniat menutup jendela tersebut.

Namun tidak perlu. Jendela tersebut menutup dengan cepat, membuat Mary melompat dan memekik. Dia menoleh, dan melihat Ivan, tongkatnya terangkat.

"Lebih cepat," katanya. Dia tersenyum pada Mary. "Aku mengagetkanmu?"

"Sebenarnya, ya," jawab Mary pelan.

"Maaf," ujar Ivan.

Mary mengangguk, dan duduk kembali di sofa, matanya masih memandangi tongkat Ivan. Ivan sendiri tampaknya menyadari pandangan Mary, karena dia menjentikkan tangannya, dan tongkat tersebut tertarik masuk ke dalam pergelangan bajunya. Mary menatapnya bingung.

"Sarung tongkat sihir," ujar Ivan , menggulung lengan baju kirinya untuk memperlihatkannya. Mary mengangguk lagi, masih belum bicara dari tadi.

Dia mencari-cari topik pembicaraan, namun mengalami kesulitan.

"Kamu masih mau belajar sampai jam berapa?" tanya Ivan.

Mary menatapnya bingung, dia tidak menduga Ivan yang akan lebih dulu membuka pembicaraan.

"Jam 12, kukira," jawab Mary. Ivan mengangguk, membaca bukunya kembali. Mary bertanya balik, "Kamu sampai jam berapa?"

"Sampai pesta di atas selesai. Mungkin jam satu," jawabnya tenang.

"Pesta?"

"Empat teman kamarku sedang berpesta menyambut Tes Terakhir besok. Aku mau belajar, makanya aku turun ke bawah sini," jawab Ivan.

Mary mengangguk. Mereka punya alasan yang sama, rupanya: Ingin belajar secara tenang.

Diam lagi. 10 menit.

"Aku tadi bertemu Jean di perpustakaan," kata Mary, mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Ivan tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

Diam lagi. 10 menit. 15 menit menuju jam 12 malam.

"Apa… perasaanmu terhadap Lily?" tanya Mary pelan.

Ivan mendongak dengan sangat cepat, menatapnya. Wajahnya penuh keterkejutan, kaget, dan rasa bingung. Mary menggigit bibirnya, takut dia baru saja menyinggung topik pribadi. Dia selalu berusaha agar tidak pernah menyinggung lawan bicaranya. Bukan apa-apa, dia jarang berbicara. Makanya, kalau berbicara, dia ingin nyaman dan tenang, baik-baik.

Dia sangat lega ketika Ivan akhirnya tersenyum kecil, dan menjawab, "Kami teman."

Mary menggigit bibirnya Ivan masih menatapnya penuh. Dan, tak bisa dihindari, pipinya mulai merona merah, malu karena dipandangi terus menerus. Namun dia ingin bertanya lagi, hal yang sebenarnya sudah membuatnya agak bingung sejak lama.

"Kenapa… kamu memberikan hadiah sangat bagus pada Lily untuk natal?"

Senyuman Ivan lenyap. Matanya menggelap. _Uh-oh_. Alarm berbunyi keras-keras di kepala Mary, memberi sinyal untuk melompat mundur, lari, atau pura-pura mati. Dia sudah beberapa kali melihat mata hijau gelap tersebut, di kamar asramanya di atas, atau di makan siang, di kelas, biasanya kalau James baru mengajak Lily untuk kencan dengan cara konyolnya.

Ivan belum mengalihkan pandangannya, dan Mary seolah tertahan untuk tetap menatap Ivan. Dia mulai meneliti wajah Ivan, yang tidak selalu diperhatikan olehnya, padahal sudah hampir satu tahun mereka bersama. Wajahnya mirip, sangat mirip, dengan James Potter, kecuali fakta bahwa dia lebih pesek, tidak berkacamata dan bermata hijau cemerlang – persis mata Lily. Dia melihat ke dahi Ivan, dan melihat sesuatu yang aneh – seperti bekas luka yang sudah memudar dan hampir sembuh, tapi belum lenyap seluruhnya. Berbentuk sambaran petir. Bekas luka yang sangat tidak wajar.

"Aku memberikannya, karena dia salah satu dari teman pertama yang kudapatkan di sini," kata Ivan tegas, membuat Mary agak kaget. Dia dari tadi meneliti wajah Ivan, sampai lupa bahwa Ivan diam untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Um, ya –" Mary menelan ludah, dan berkata lagi, pertanyaan terakhir yang paling mengganggunya selama ini, karena dia juga menyadari pandangan Ivan kepada Lily, bahkan sejak Pesta Awal Tahun Ajaran. Mungkin satu dari sedikit orang yang sadar, selain Alice, dan Remus. Lily terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui ini.

" – Jadi kamu tidak mencintainya? Tidak –" Mary berhenti bicara, ketika Ivan berdiri, dan mulai berjalan. Dengan refleks, Mary buru-buru berdiri. Dia paling tidak bisa kalau membuat orang tersinggung. Dia pasti akan merasa bersalah terus menerus. Apalagi kalau ujungnya diam-diaman. Itu benar-benar menyiksanya. Pertama kalinya dia diam-diaman, dulu saat kelas dua terhadap Alice, berakhir dengan dia menangis selama semalaman suntuk, dan Alice menghampirinya, dan mereka menghabiskan semalam suntuk menangis. Dia tidak mau seperti itu lagi. Dia tidak sanggup kalau ada orang yang 'marah' padanya, apalagi karena perbuatannya sendiri.

Jadi, singkat cerita, tanpa sadar dia sudah berdiri, menahan Ivan, kedua tangan menggenggam lengan Ivan, menahannya agar jangan pergi.

"Ma-maaf, kumohon, maafkan aku," gagap Mary.

Ivan menatapnya lama. Dia menjulang tinggi di depan Mary, mungkin 20 senti lebih. Namun Mary tetap menatap Ivan juga, tidak mau melepaskannya sebelum dia dimaafkan, atau mungkin, kemungkinan terburuk, didorong minggir sambil diteriaki.

Entah berapa lama mereka berdua berdiri di tengah Ruang Rekreasi. Satu pria, dengan mata dan ekspresi keras, satunya lagi perempuan, menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Ivan menghela nafas panjang, dan akhirnya, akhirnya, tersenyum kecil. Mary merasa sangat senang Ivan sepertinya tidak marah kepadanya.

"Maaf, aku kebangetan. Aku tidak pantas bereaksi seperti itu. Maafkan aku," kata Ivan.

Mary merasa bingung, jadi dia berkata, "er.. Ya?"

Senyum Ivan makin lebar, dan jelas ada sesuatu dalam senyuman tersebut yang membuat Mary tersenyum juga, lebih perlahan, namun benar-benar tersenyum.

"Akan kujawab.. Ya, Aku Mencintai Lily."

Senyuman Mary hilang perlahan, digantikan dengan terbukanya mulutnya secara perlahan, sangat perlahan. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Seorang pria, non-James, baru saja menyatakan bahwa dia mencintai Lily? Lily, teman baiknya, yang sekarang sedang di kamar, kemungkinan besar menangis karena Snape? Lily, dengan mata hijau yang sama dengan pria ini?

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu," kata Ivan. "Aku bukan mencintainya seperti Jean. Aku tidak akan pernah berpikir bahwa dia bisa kutaksir, tidak seperti itu."

Mary menggigit bibirnya lagi, dan berkata, "Seperti.. apa?"

Ivan menghela nafas lagi. "Dia mirip dengan seseorang…" katanya. "Seseorang yang sangat kucintai, seseorang yang sudah memberikan nyawanya demi melindungiku. Orang yang berkat dirinya, aku masih bisa bernafas hingga hari ini."

Ivan mengangkat tangannya, dan melepaskan cengkeraman Mary di kedua lengannya. Mary masih berdiri dengan melongo. Ivan tersenyum lagi, dan mengucapkan, "Selamat malam."

Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki, dan pintu menutup.

Otak Mary menyala lagi, dan bekerja luar biasa cepat, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Oh Tuhan. Dia berlari kencang ke kamar, besok dia harus melaporkan ini secepatnya pada Lily besok!


	21. Destination

**Disclaimer :** All names, characters, places, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Electronic Arts, and many others. I don't own anything here, except the plot.

* * *

.

Dumbledore berdiri memegangi kotak kaca yang berisi sebuah kalung besi, dengan bandul berbentuk persegi. Di hadapannya, Spinnet berdiri, matanya ditutup seikat kain, dan kedua tangannya seolah ditahan dalam posisi seperti penyaliban. Untuk menambahkan ini, Spinnet tidak sedang berdiri di atas tanah. Dia melayang, kira-kira sepuluh senti dari lantai, dan hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya.

"Kau yakin akan hal ini, Carpathian?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Ya, Albus. Aku sudah memutuskan ini. Besok tahun ajaran selesai, dan aku sudah mengalami hidup membahagiakan di sini sebagai Guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Aku sudah bahagia," jawab Spinnet.

Dumbledore masih menatapnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir. "Kau yakin? Kau bisa mati karena sakitnya," kata Dumbledore lagi.

Spinnet tertawa pelan. "Bukankah dulu kau sendiri yang mengatakan, di tengah perang tersebut, kalau Kematian adalah jalan menuju Petualangan Besar Berikutnya?"

Dumbledore memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghelanya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah pikiranmu?"

"Kecuali kau bisa hidupkan lagi John, Harry, Linda, dan membuat Tom bertobat. Yang mana, mustahil seluruhnya," jawab Spinnet, menyeringai kecil.

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Bersiaplah," katanya pelan.

Dumbledore mengacungkan Elder Wand ke kotak kaca tersebut, membuatnya melayang di tengah udara dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Spinnet menundukkan kepalanya, menggigit bibirnya. Dia berkonsentrasi keras akan pria yang dibunuhnya dulu saat membuat Horcruxnya. Dan, bersamaan dengan bau terbakar, ini dimulai. Penyesalan yang Amat Dalam.

Kotak kaca tersebut mulai berasap. Berasap putih tebal, dan makin tebal tiap detiknya. Asap itu membumbung, mengumpul di langit-langit, menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dumbledore dengan cepat menamengi dirinya dari asap tersebut, sambil mengawasi Spinnet. Asap tersebut berpusar perlahan, menebal, lalu perlahan turun, turun, sangat pelan. Seakan melihat tornado dengan pelan terbentuk, ujungnya menggapai-gapai daratan dengan lemah dari atas langit. Dumbledore mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Spinnet. Dia mulai gemetaran, berkeringat banyak, makin banyak. Seolah dia kepanasan, terbakar.

Ujung asap tersebut menyentuh hidung Spinnet.

Spinnet mengeluarkan jeritan panjang, kesakitan, menderita sekali. Asap di ruangan dengan cepat berkumpul di pusaran asap tebal, yang mana seolah terhisap masuk dengan amat sangat cepat ke dalam lubang hidung Spinnet. Spinnet terus menjerit, mulutnya mulai berdarah, mengeluarkan tetesan-tetesan darah ke lantai. Dumbledore dengan cepat melancarkan mantra siklus ke darah tersebut, mengembalikannya ke dalam tubuh Spinnet. Dia tidak akan membiarkan usaha Spinnet sia-sia. Dia berkonsentrasi penuh. Kulit Spinnet retak, dan darah mengalir keluar dari segala bagian tubuh, dari lengan, perut, punggung, semuanya. Darah tersebut menyembur-nyembur keluar, namun tidak pernah menyentuh lantai, karena mantra siklus membuat semuanya kembali ke dalam tubuh Spinnet.

Otot-otot Spinnet menegang dan membesar, seolah dia akan berubah menjadi _Hulk_. Kulitnya membiru, menjadi penuh memar-memar yang menyemburkan darah. Spinnet masih menjerit-jerit, meronta ingin melepaskan diri dari salib tak tampak yang menahannya. Asap tersebut terus berputar masuk seperti air di washtafel. Jumlahnya makin berkurang, namun masih banyak. Dumbledore sejenak mengumpat pada waktu yang seolah melambat. Tiap milisekon Spinnet makin sekarat, lidahnya menjulur-julur dan meronta-ronta. Jauh lebih parah dari melihat orang terkena Cruciatus.

Akhirnya, setelah waktu yang terasa selamanya, semua asap putih tersebut masuk ke dalam hidung Spinnet. Spinnet tersedak, dan memuntahkan sesuatu yang sepertinya cairan hitam sangat banyak: Darah kotor dari tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa detik, salib yang menahan Spinnet lenyap. Dia jatuh berlutut, sebelum tengkurap, terkapar di lantai ruangan.

Dumbledore buru-buru lari ke tempatnya, dan membalikkan badannya. Dia melihat semua memar, semua lubang tempat memancarnya darah sudah lenyap, digantikan titik-titik keunguan di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun selepas dari itu, Spinnet masih hidup: Dia gemetaran, bernafas berat dan pendek-pendek. Dia menoleh ke Dumbledore, dan berbisik, "Berhasilkah?"

Kata 'berhasil' sebenarnya sangat merendahkan, pikir Dumbledore. Spinnet baru saja mencatatkan diri sebagai satu dari sangat sedikit orang yang berhasil mengembalikan Horcruxnya ke dalam tubuhnya. Hal yang benar-benar menakjubkan, sebetulnya. Dumbledore membuka tutup mata Spinnet, dan melihatnya mulai terfokus, dan Dumbledore mengangguk.

Spinnet tertawa, yang berubah menjadi batuk berlendir, dan dia memuntahkan lagi darah hitam dari mulutnya. Dumbledore berseru, "FAWKES!"

Kilatan api, dan Fawkes muncul, hinggap di bahu Dumbledore. Dumbledore memegangi Spinnet dengan erat, dan Fawkes membawa mereka ke sayap Rumah Sakit. Mereka langsung disambut Madam Pomfrey, yang berlari dengan kecepatan olimpiade. Dengan tenaganya belaka Madam Pomfrey mengangkat Spinnet seorang diri ke atas tempat tidur, dan sambil mengoceh, mulai menuangkan banyak sekali ramuan ke mulut Spinnet. Spinnet tersedak-sedak, tapi masih tertawa saja. Akhirnya, Madam Pomfrey memberikan ramuan tidur, yang sangat efektif: Spinnet langsung tertidur.

Madam Pomfrey menghela nafas lega, dan berpaling ke Dumbledore.

"Bagaimana?"

"Selain memar-memar tersebut, dia tidak apa-apa. Merlin, Horcrux!" seru Madam pomfrey tidak percaya. "Aku tak percaya orang ini baru saja mengembalikan lagi potongan jiwanya ke dalam tubuhnya dan selamat untuk menceritakan kisahnya. Heran sekali aku."

"Aku rela membayar 1000 galeon, Poppy. Jujur, aku sendiri nyaris pingsan melihat semuanya berhasil berjalan lancar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa selancar itu. Mungkin penyesalannya benar-benar dalam, mungkin tekad hidupnya sangat tinggi… atau hal lain, aku sama sekali tidak tahu," kata Dumbledore, menggeleng-geleng.

Madam Pomfery mengayunkan tongkatnya, membuat korden di sekeliling tempat tidur Spinnet menutup dengan cepat, menyembunyikannya. Dia berpaling lagi ke Dumbledore, dan berkata, "Sepertinya Spinnet harus menginap di sini selama seminggu, Albus. Atau lebih, setidaknya sampai memar-memarnya hilang."

Dumbledore mengangguk, dan berkata lagi, "Dan kumohon beri dia ramuan pengganti darah. Dia memuntahkan cukup banyak darah kotor tadi. Aku tidak memasukkannya lagi, karena jelas-jelas darah tersebut penuh sihir hitamnya. Kumohon, Poppy."

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk. Sejenak senyap, beberapa menit tepatnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama berpikir penuh akan sesuatu hal yang berbeda. Akhirnya, Dumbledore berkata, "Aku akan kembali ke kantor, Poppy, mohon kalau ada apa-apa, langsung hubungi aku."

Madam Pomfrey menjawab, "Ya, Albus. Selamat sore."

Dumbledore berjalan menuju pintu, sebelum berhenti sejenak. Dia berbalik menghadap Madam Pomfrey dan berkata pelan, "Apakah kamu akan mau ikut pesta akhir tahun ajaran, Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey menggeleng. "Aku lebih senang di sini, Albus. Karena ini aku memilih menjadi suster.. bukan penyembuh. Aku tidak suka keramaian, Albus.. Ugh! Pesta akhir tahun ajaran…"

Senyum kecil merekah di wajah Dumbledore, begitu kecilnya hingga nyaris tidak terlihat karena tertutup janggut tebalnya. "Kau masih sama dengan Ibumu, Poppy… sama-sama tidak suka pesta."

"Aku bukan dia, Albus. Dan… bukankah sudah terlalu tua bagiku untuk dipanggil Poppy? Sudah hampir 70 tahun, kan? Atau lebih? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Albus," ujar Madam Pomfrey. Dia cemberut, tapi matanya cokelatnya menari-nari geli.

Dumbledore melepaskan tawa kecil, dan membungkuk, sembari berkata, "Baiklah, Popertina… sampai nanti." Lalu dia keluar ruangan.

* * *

Pesta tahun ajaran sudah selesai. Para murid kembali ke asrama dengan senyum merekah di sebagian besar wajah. Termasuk Harry, meskipun Gryffindor tidak berhasil memenangkan piala Asrama tahun ini, karena berselisih 20 poin dengan Ravenclaw (Harry merasa sangat yakin darimana dua puluh poin tersebut). Ravenclaw menang, tentu saja, untuk pertama kalinya selama lima tahun. Selama lima tahun ini, ternyata piala asrama selalu diperebutkan dengan ketat antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Tiap akhir tahun selalu menyebalkan bagi salah satu asrama. Namun, tahun ini karena Ravenclaw yang menang, dan karena Ravenclaw disebut sebagai _Neutral Zone_, semuanya menerimanya.

Harry tidak repot-repot mengepak, dia hanya menuturkan mantra yang diajarkan Hermione padanya sejak dulu, dan kopernya sudah terkemas rapi semuanya, termasuk sapunya. Khusus sapunya, Harry mengecilkannya dan meletakkannya di dalam tas punggungnya. Lebih nyaman.

Jadi, sementara para murid lain masih sibuk berkemas, Harry sudah turun ke Ruang Rekreasi, ke kursi empuk favoritnya. Dia duduk tenang, memejamkan matanya, menikmati hangatnya perapian. Satu tahun telah lewat…. Satu tahun sejak dia dan Hermione meninggalkan dunia yang mereka kenal, zaman yang mereka kenal. Satu setengah tahun sejak dia melihat Dumbledore meninggal, satu setengah tahun sejak terakhir kali dia di The Burrow.

The Burrow. Harry tersenyum kecil. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak ke sana. Dia merasa rindu akan keramaian tempat tersebut. Rindu mengusir para Jembalang, mendengarkan ledakan-ledakan dari kamar Fred dan George… rindu akan Percy dan sikapnya yang angkuh, pada Ron… Ron.

Harry membuka matanya. Ron, yang meninggalkan mereka malam itu di tenda. Sekarang, sudah mengalami pendewasaan yang sangat cepat, Harry bisa melihat alasan Ron meninggalkannya. Dia merasa bisa mengerti. Lagipula, siapa orang yang waras yang mau berkelana keliling Inggris mencari sesuatu yang tidak jelas rupanya? Dirinya dan Hermione memang tidak waras… Dan hadiahya? Mereka sudah melihatnya, mati dan dibawa ke sini, ke dunia ini. Kadang dia memikirkan apakah ini semua hanyalah mimpi, hanyalah jebakan halusinasi para Pelahap Maut dan Voldemort sendiri. Namun semuanya terasa terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi.

James, ayahnya, yang konyol namun baik, Sirius, tukang onar yang tampan dan Playboy luar biasa, Remus, yang kutu buku dan kadang tidak percaya diri. _Hell_, bahkan Peter pun baik di sini, dia belum terjerumus. Snape, yang akhir-akhir ini selalu murung dan bersedih, tidak lagi bersama geng Slytherinnya. Bellatrix, yang masih mengikik wajar seperti Parvati dan Lavender. Ya, Harry perhatikan, geng cewek Slytherin zaman ini tidak separah Geng nya Pansy. Apa karena di zaman ini mereka lebih waras? Entahlah… Lalu terakhir, Ibunya, Lily.

Ya, Lily. Entah kenapa, setelah malam saat Lily berhenti berteman dengan Snape, Lily juga ikut menghindarinya. Kadang, sekali dua kali, Harry akan merasakan Lily memandanginya, namun setiap dia menoleh, Lily selalu memalingkan muka cepat-cepat. Aneh, cewek benar-benar aneh, pikirnya. Dia sudah mengatakan ini pada Hermione, yang mana jawabannya adalah mungkin 'Kau melakukan kesalahan tanpa sadar', atau 'Ibumu mulai naksir padamu'.

_Well_, kalau Lily benar-benar memilih yang kedua, Harry akan memastikan itu tak akan terjadi. Dia dan Hermione akan pergi berburu Voldemort dalam waktu dekat ini, dan cukup dengan satu mantra _Fulmen_, mereka akan pergi dari sini, karena alasan mereka di dunia ini sudah habis, sudah selesai. Ramalan Sialan sudah dipenuhi, tugas sudah selesai, mereka sudah menyelamatkan dunia. Sudah selesai, kan?

Harry menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Hidupnya di dunia ini benar-benar sulit dan penuh cobaan. Dia kadang berpikir, apakah kesalahannya dulu di kehidupan sebelumnya, hingga dia diberi kehidupan begini. Mungkin.. meratakan beberapa benua? Memunahkan Dinosaurus? Menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan?

"Melamun tidak bagus untuk siapapun, tahu."

Harry menoleh. Alice duduk di sebelahnya. Harry bergeser, memberinya ruang untuk duduk lebih lega. Tapi Alice tidak bergerak, dia hanya duduk menatap perapian. Harry memandanginya. Setelah Lily mulai menjauh dan bersikap aneh pada Harry, Alice juga mulai ikut-ikutan. Satu-satunya yang tidak berubah hanyalah Mary, yang mana tetap pendiam, dan jarang bicara. Namun sekali dua kali Harry juga melihatnya mencuri pandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan takut. Harry tidak mengerti.

Satu-satunya saat dia mengobrol berdua saja dengan Mary hanyalah malam hari sebelum Ujian Transfigurasi di Ruang Rekreasi. Mary menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat tidak nyaman, yang sudah dia jawab dengan jujur semuanya. _Hell_, dia bahkan sudah minta maaf karena sikapnya yang dingin padanya. Apa yang kurang?

"Kamu masih melamun," kata Alice.

"Yeah," jawab Harry singkat.

Sunyi lagi. Hanya terdengar suara perapian berkeretak.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

Harry menoleh ke Alice, memandangnya penuh-penuh. Dia tidak mau berbohong di sini. Dia akan mengatakannya.

"Masa depan."

Alice menatapnya juga. Alisnya perlahan naik.

"Ada apa dengan masa depan?" tanyanya.

Harry menghela nafas. Dia tidak akan mengerti, Alice tak akan mengerti.

"Kamu tak akan mengerti," jawab Harry.

"Cobalah," kata Alice.

Harry mengambil nafas perlahan. Lalu dia tersenyum. "Kuharap kamu tak akan tahu," katanya, lalu berdiri, berniat melakukan jalan-jalan keliling kastil.

Alice berdiri juga, dan berjalan cepat ke lorong lubang lukisan, memblokir jalan Harry. Harry menatapnya, mengernyit.

"Ini tentang Lily, kan?" tanya Alice.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Jangan – Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Mary!" kata Alice.

"Mendengar apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" bisik Alice, meringis sedikit, dia terlihat seperti orang frustasi. "Kau mencintainya."

Harry mengangkat alisnya. Lalu pemahaman menyerbu kepalanya lagi, kali ini seperti serbuan _Hellhound_. Kepalanya terbakar, berguncang, sakit, gempa. RUPANYA ITU! Pikirnya. Harusnya dia berpikir lebih dalam sebelum mengatakan hal-hal mengenai cinta kepada remaja cewek 15 tahun. Harusnya dia tahu itu! Dia mengeluh keras-keras.

"Benar kan?"

Harry memegangi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, menggeleng-geleng. Mereka sepertinya tidak atau belum paham konsep cintanya. Dasar cewek… yang ada di pikiran mereka mengenai cinta hanyalah berciuman dengan penuh gairah, sepertinya. Harry menatap Alice lurus-lurus, dan berkata, "Apa saja yang Mary katakan?"

Jelas nada suara Harry sudah cukup membuat sebagian besar murid di zamannya dulu mundur, bahkan mungkin Draco Malfoy. Namun Alice bertahan berdiri di tempatnya berpijak, meskipun dia gemetar sesaat.

"Tidak jadi masalah apa yang Mary katakan!" kata Alice, suaranya makin keras.

Harry berkata, masih dengan nada yang sama, "Itu masalahnya."

Alice menatapnya tajam, namun bibirnya bergetar. Dia menjawab, "Dia-dia bilang kau-kau mencintai Lily!"

"Sudah?"

"Ya!"

"Itu saja? Dia tidak bilang alasanku melakukan itu?"

Alice mengerjap. Dia menggeleng.

Harry, sejenak tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia merasa frustasi, kesal, marah, kesal lagi, kepalanya sakit, pusing, semuanya. Singkatnya, dia kesal sekali. Dia menoleh lagi ke Alice, berkata pelan, "Akan kuceritakan… dan tolong, Alice… tolong. Kamu…. Kamu teman terbaikku di sini. Dan saat kubilang _teman_ terbaik, aku serius, benar-benar serius. Karena itu, tolong… aku percaya padamu. Akan kukatakan alasannya."

Alice mengangguk, matanya masih menatap Harry dengan penuh, jelas mencari kebohongan atau apapun.

"Di tempat asalku, ada satu orang yang sangat kucintai. Dia kucintai melebih apapun, bahkan melebihi Ayahku. Dan aku tahu dia mencintaiku. Dia meninggal."

Wajah Alice mengendur. Alisnya perlahan kembali ke tempatnya yang sebenarnya, di atas matanya.

"Dia melindungiku, dan menyelamatkan nyawaku. Berkat pengorbanannya, aku masih bertahan hidup sampai sekarang," tutur Harry.

Alice mengedip sekali, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia bertanya, "Apa hubungan Lily dengan semua ini?"

Harry memejamkan matanya, dan menarik nafas dalam, lagi. Dia membukanya, dan menjawab, "Lily mirip dengannya. Aku tak bisa menahannya, aku menganggapnya sebagai pengingat akan dirinya. Aku mencintainya karena dia mengingatkanku akan orang tersebut."

Harry menutup mulutnya, menunggu reaksi Alice. Dia berkpikir bahwa Alice akan menyadari ada yang kurang, ada yang belum dikatakan, atau sadar bahwa Harry berbohong. Namun mereka ada di lorong menuju lubang lukisan, dan satu-satunya sumber cahaya ada dari Ruang Rekreasi di belakang Harry. Harry yakin Alice tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya saat ini.

Namun dia bisa melihat wajah Alice dengan jelas, dan tampak jelas wajahnya mulai melembut, kerutan di wajahnya hilang. Kemudian, mulutnya mulai membuka sedikit, seolah dalam perjalanan menuju menganga. Matanya mulai berkelip, yang berarti mulai berisi air mata. Harry tidak begitu menyukai ini, dia tidak suka dikasihani. Dia tidak suka kalau ada orang yang menangis untuk dirinya, siapapun itu.

Alice menutup mulutnya, dan berkata pelan, "Ternyata begitu…"

Harry mengangguk. Alice menunduk memandang lantai. Wajahnya merona merah, seolah malu. Dan Harry tahu bahwa Alice tidak malu karena dirinya, dia malu karena sesuatu lain – misalnya, apa yang sudah dia katakan atau dia pikirkan.

"Kamu tidak berpikir bahwa aku sedang mempermainkan perasaan Lily dan Jean, kan?" tanya Harry.

Alice menjawab pelan, "Sebenarnya, aku mengatakannya ke Lily."

Harry melongo. Jadi itu penyebabnya! Lily menganggapnya seperti Playboy! Yang benar saja! Sudah ada Sirius di sini untuk hal tersebut.

"Um-ya, jadi, untuk jelasnya adalah bahwa aku tidak mempermainkan perasaan siapapun di sini, tidak seorang pun. Dan, yakin deh, aku jujur total di sini. Jadi, aku memohon beritahu yang sebenarnya ke Lily. Oke?" tanya Harry.

Alice mengangguk, lalu mendongak menatapnya, dan tersenyum lagi.

"Kamu tahu, kamu orang yang baik," kata Alice "Aku minta maaf karena sudah berkata tidak benar menganaimu".

Harry nyengir, dan berkata, "Takpapa. Yang penting beritahu yang benar, Oke?" Alice tersenyum.

"Terlepas dari apa yang dikatakan beberapa orang mengenai Durmstrang, aku mulai berpikir bahwa sekolah tersebut bagus juga. Mereka bisa membentuk muridnya menjadi orang yang baik, pintar, sopan,yah, seperti kamu," kata Alice.

Harry mengangguk, dan menjawab, "Kuanggap itu pujian, Alice. Terima kasih."

Harry dan Hermione berdiri di depan gerbang Hogwarts. Sebagian besar murid-murid lain sudah berjalan, membawa barang-barang mereka ke Hogsmeade, menuju ke Stasiun Kereta Api. Menemani mereka, tak lain tak bukan adalah Dumbledore. Dumbledore telah memberi mereka berdua alamat Flat di Diagon Alley, tempat mereka berdua akan tinggal selama musim panas. Flat tersebut dibeli atas nama Jean Catherine Leroy dan Ivan Nikolai Tesla, tentu saja.

"Jadi, Diagon Alley sudah selesai diperbaiki, sir?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, sudah. Kerusakannya tidak separah di Hogsmeade, meskipun beberapa toko rubuh, namun setidaknya kali ini tidak ada pertarungan raksasa di sana. Dan juga, Gringotts sudah diperbaiki, kalau kalian mau tahu. Mereka masih marah besar, mencari-cari tiga orang dengan zirah kulit naga tersebut. Mereka tidak percaya ini ada hubungannya dengan pencurian, karena tidak ada barang yang hilang, menurut mereka. Mereka menganggap tiga orang tersebut adalah orang yang memang sengaja mengacak-acak lantai Sembilan untuk menghina Goblin," kata Dumbledore.

"_Well_, apa boleh buat," ujar Hermione.

Mereka bertiga tertawa pelan. Dumbledore memandang mereka berdua, dan berkata, "Aku sudah memikirkan untuk mulai membentuk kelompok khusus untuk menghadapi Voldemort dan Pelahap Mautnya. Mereka semua sudah makin terang-terangan bergerak, dan mereka makin kuat. Auror sudah agak kewalahan."

Harry dan Hermione mengangguk. Dumbledore memandang mereka berdua, dan melanjutkan, "Aku berpikir untuk memasukkan kalian berdua ke kelompok ini, mengingat kalian berdua memiliki pengalaman dan kemampuan yang hebat. Namun kupikir akan lebih bagus bila kalian meneruskan pendidikan saja dulu, tunggulah dua tahun lagi, lalu kita bisa bertarung bersama. Hingga, kali berikutnya kita menghadapi Voldemort, saat itu akan benar-benar menjadi akhir baginya."

"Ya, sir," jawab Hermione. Harry mengangguk lagi.

Dumbledore tersenyum, dan memersilakan mereka pergi. Harry dan Hermione memasukkan koper mereka yang sudah dikecilkan ke tas punggung mereka. Mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan ke Dumbledore, yang dibalas Dumbledore dengan "Oh, OWL akan dikirim ke Flat kalian liburan ini. Kalau kalian tertarik, kalian bisa membukanya."

Harry dan Hermione nyengir. Mereka berbalik arah, dan, begitu sudah keluar dari halaman kastil, mereka ber-Apparate ke stasiun Hogsmeade langsung. Mereka muncul begitu saja di depan James, Sirius, Peter dan Remus yang melonjak kaget.

"Whoa, _cool_!" seru Sirius.

"Andai aku sudah bisa ber-Apparate!" seru James.

"Sabar, James. 2 tahun lagi," kata Hermione, tersenyum nakal. Harry nyengir melihat tingkah Hermione. Remus menggeleng-geleng.

"Oh, sudahlah. Omong-omong, di mana koper kalian?" tanya Remus.

"Di tas punggung kami. Semuanya kami kecilkan," kata Harry.

"Aku tak pernah memikirkan itu!" cicit Peter. Harry nyengir, ya, dia nyengir pada Peter. Aku menjadi semakin mirip Dumbledore! batin Harry.

Para murid banyak yang lalu lalang di sepanjang peron stasiun, berjuang mengangkat kopernya ke dalam kereta, melambai pada beberapa orang Hogsmeade (mungkin teman mereka), dan bahkan beberapa sedang membawa botol-botol yang berisi Butterbeer. Jelas untuk pesta di kompartemen mereka, pikir Harry.

Mereka berenam masuk ke gerbong, dan bertemu dengan Lily.

"Akhirnya, Remus! Di mana saja kamu? Kamu dari tadi tidak mengerjakan tugas Prefek mu sama sekali, apa yang kamu lakukan? Berjalan santai bersama mereka? Tak tahukah kamu aku kerepotan mengurus anak-anak kelas satu Gryffindor itu?" semua ini diucapkan Lily dalam satu tarikan nafas. Harry menoleh ke Hermione, yang mengerutkan dahinya, dan dia harus menggigit lidahnya agar dia tidak kelepasan tertawa keras-keras.

Remus menggaruk belakang kepalanya, nyengir bersalah. Lily ber-Huff, dan menyuruh Remus langsung ke gerbong Prefek. Sirius dan Peter nyengir, mengajak James, Harry dan Hermione untuk duduk bersama. Mereka setuju, dan mereka melewati Lily, James terpentok palang antar gerbong karena dia berjalan mundur untuk terus melihat Lily. Untunglah dia tidak jatuh, karena Harry berjalan di belakangnya, dan berhasil memeganginya.

"Ivan, boleh bicara sebentar?"

Harry berputar, dan melihat Lily berjalan ke arahnya. Harry menoleh lagi ke James, yang mengangkat alisnya. Harry juga mengangkat alisnya, dan berkata, "Duluan saja. Sisakan tempat duduk untukku."

James mengangguk, namun sebelum berbalik, dia berkata, "Uhm, Ivan? Bisa tolong berikan ini padanya?" dia mengulurkan selembar amplop, yang disegel. Harry, dengan ngeri melihat amplop itu berwangi bunga. Dia mengangkat alisnya, dan menggelengkan kepala. James membelalak.

"Berikan sendiri, James. Kalau kamu begitu ingin, tunggu di kompartemen sebelah, lalu kamu bisa bicara dengannya setelah aku."

James mengangguk, dan menelan ludahnya. Dia masuk ke kompartemen sebelah kiri Harry.

"Kenapa dia di situ?" tanya Lily, curiga.

Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan membatinkan _Silencio_ ke pintu kompartemen. Dia menghadap Lily lagi, dan berkata, "Dia tidak akan mencuri dengar, dia hanya mau menungguku. Ada apa?"

Lily menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menatap Harry lurus. Harry melihat matanya sendiri, mata hijau cemerlang tersebut, membalas menatapnya balik, seolah cermin.

"Aku hanya mau meminta maaf, karena… sudah berpikir yang tidak bagus mengenaimu," ujar Lily pelan.

Harry mengangkat alisnya lagi. Lalu pemahaman merasuki wajahnya. Rupanya Alice benar-benar memberitahu Lily dengan cepat. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan membukanya. Dia tersenyum.

"Lily, aku mengerti. Aku juga pastilah akan bersikap mirip denganmu kalau aku mendengar seorang murid pindahan baru mengatakan hal itu," jawab Harry. "Dan aku minta maaf tak pernah memberitahumu sebelumnya, karena kukira itu akan membuatmu kesal."

Lily tersenyum kecil, dan berkata, "Aku tak kesal. Kupikir aku mengerti rasanya kehilangan orang yang pernah kita cintai, dan menemukan orang yang bisa mengingatkan kita akan orang tersebut."

Harry mengangguk. Dia tidak tahu Lily sudah kehilangan siapa, namun dia tidak mau tahu. Dia tidak akan mau tahu hal tersebut, dia tidak ingin Lily harus mengucapkannya. Lily tampaknya senang Harry tidak menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Dia tersenyum lebar, dan memeluk Harry, yang dibalas Harry dengan senang hati.

Harry melepasnya lebih dulu, dan berkata, "Simpan pelukan ini kalau sudah di King's Cross, Oke?" Lily nyengir. Harry baru mau berbalik ketika dia teringat satu hal amat sangat penting. Dia buru-buru melancarkan _Finite_ ke pintu kompartemen di kirinya, dan mengayunkan tongkatnya mendatar, membuat pintu kompartemen bergeser membuka, dan James hampir jatuh. Rupanya dari tadi dia menyandar di pintu, tidak diragukan ingin mencuri dengar. Harry buru-buru menangkapnya.

James nyengir polos ke Harry. Harry mengangguk, dan berkata ke Lily, "James mau bicara denganmu, pribadi katanya. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini, dan tolong jangan ada ledakan, oke?"

Lily mengernyit pada James, tapi menghela nafas kepada Harry. Harry nyengir, yang dibalas Lily dengan senyuman kecil James tampaknya siap menyembah Harry karena telah memberinya kesempatan ini. Harry menggeleng-geleng akan tingkah ayah dan ibunya, dan paradox kelewat rumit yang barus aja terjadi. Dia baru saja jadi Makcomblang untuk ayah ibunya. Di mana beresnya itu?

Dia berjalan ke gerbong berikutnya. Banyak murid sudah duduk dan mengobrol di dalam kompartemen. Harry melihat ke dalamnya satu-satu. Beberapa kompartemen jendelanya buram, tak diragukan lagi isinya pasangan-pasangan yang sedang melakukan hal-hal aneh. Yah, tidak aneh juga, sih, pikir Harry. Dia juga sudah melakukan hal aneh-aneh, kok.

Dia akhirnya menemukan kompartemen yang berisi Sirius, Peter, dan Hermione. Di gerbong di tengah kereta. Harry masuk dan melihat mereka bertiga sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Sirius yang lebih dulu mendongak, nyengir ke Harry.

"Kau masih hidup," ujarnya.

"Wah, sori mengecewakanmu," jawab Harry.

Peter mendengus, dan Hermione menggeleng-geleng. Sirius berkata, "Kami hanya bingung, dan khawatir, ya khawatir. Apa yang Lily mau 'bicarakan' denganmu. Tapi kau selamat dan sehat wal afiat, jadi ya, sepertinya tidak gawat, kan?"

"Jelas tidak," jawab Harry, duduk di sebelah Hermione, menyampirkan lengannya ke bahu Hermione. Hermione tersenyum dan menyandar ke bahu Harry.

"Uhm, so sweet?" tanya Peter.

Mereka tertawa. Peter baru saja melawak, di mana beresnya itu? Harry menyukai Peter yang ini, dia masih mirip dengan Neville dulu, saat masih kelas 3. Sifatnya mirip. Terdengar suara peluit di kejauhan, dan hentakan. Kereta mulai melaju, stasiun mulai bergerak di luar. Harry tersenyum memandang kastil di kejauhan. Liburan musim panas… untuk pertama kalinya, liburan musim panas, dia tidak akan kembali ke Dursley. Dia juga tidak akan tinggal di rumah dengan pengamanan tinggi, ataupun di rumah penyihir. Dia akan tinggal di Flat, bersama Hermione, berdua saja. Membayangkan hal itu saja dia sudah tersenyum.

Kereta bergerak makin cepat, desa Hogsmeade tertinggal di belakang mereka. Pemandangan menjadi hutan hijau dengan pohon-pohon menjulang, yang mana Harry tahu merupakan perpanjangan dari hutan Hogsmeade. Kemudian, pegunungan mulai terlihat di balik pepohonan: Biru, menjulang, dan membentuk barisan. Seekor burung elang sepertinya melayang di atas pegunungan tersebut. Harry mengingat kejadian itu lagi, tempat itu lagi. Dia membayangkannya… kapan mereka akan ke sana lagi? Tugas mereka di dunia ini sudah hampir selesai.

Pintu kompartemen terbuka, membangunkan Harry dari lamunannya. James, wajahnya berseri-seri, masuk ke kompartemen. Dia menutupnya, dan Harry tahu apa yang akan datang. Tapi, kali ini Hermione yang bertindak: Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke mulut James.

James membuka mulutnya, dan Harry yakin kalau saja mantra _Silencio_ tidak dipasang, James sudah meraung penuh kemenangan. Dia mengangkat kedua kepalan tangannya ke atas, seolah baru saja memenangkan turnamen Quidditch internasional. Sirius dan Peter memandanginya seolah dia sudah gila atau baru saja berubah wujud menjadi Alien cebol berantena.

Saat James berhenti meraung, Hermione mengangkat Silencio – nya. Dia menoleh ke Harry, dan berkata, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi?"

Harry menghembuskan nafas. "Dia bicara dengan Lily setelah aku bicara dengannya. Aku meninggalkan mereka berdua di lorong gerbong, dengan meminta pada Lily agar jangan meledakkan apapun. Itu saja yang kutahu," jawab Harry.

Sirius memandangi Harry, lalu kembali ke James. "Coba kutebak, dia baru saja menyatakan bahwa selama ini dia sesungguhnya mencintaimu sepenuh hati, hanya saja dia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya?" kata Sirius.

James menatap Sirius dengan tatapan 'beraninya kau merendahkan!' Peter mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu dia berkata, "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan surat yang kau tulis semalam?"

James mengacungkan telunjuknya ke Peter, dan berseru, "Kau sangat pintar! Yup, benar sekali, Peter! Ini berhubungan dengan itu! Malah, mengenai itu!" Lalu dia mulai menarikan tarian kemenangan. Harry mengangkat alis, berpikir apakah sebaiknya memberikan Jampi Penenang.

"Kutebak dia menerima suratmu dan tidak membuangnya?" tanya Hermione.

James meraung penuh kemenangan, dan memeluk Harry dan Hermione sekaligus. Dia tertawa-tawa, dan berkata, "Tanpa teriakan! Tanpa jeritan! Tanpa ledakan! Diterima begitu saja! Aku senaaaangg!"

Hermione menatap Sirius dari atas bahu James dengan tatapan 'apakah ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya?'

Sirius menjawab keras-keras, mulutnya menganga, "Tidak, ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Biasanya, minimal suratnya dibuang, kalau tidak, ya ada ledakan. Begitulah."

Harry berkata pelan, "James, aku turut berbahagia untukmu, tapi aku dan Jean di sini butuh bernafas juga, jadi, bisakah kau melepaskan kami?"

James buru-buru melepaskan mereka berdua, lalu duduk di samping Peter, masih nyengir lebar. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, dia tampak masih berada di langit ketujuh. Sirius mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajah James, yang tidak bereaksi. Peter cengar-cengir.

"Dia masih beres?" tanya Hermione ke Sirius. "Karena aku punya mantra peledak untuk menyadarkannya, atau bahkan mantra penyetrum nih."

Hermione memandangi James dengan wajah jijik bercampur geli, membuat ekspresi wajahnya lucu. Harry tertawa. Beberapa saat kemudian, Troli makanan datang, dan Sirius memborong isinya. Mereka berlima makan banyak, Sirius, James (sudah sadar) bertukar-tukar kartu cokelat kodok, dan Harry serta Hermione makan cokelat batangan dengan senang, mengobrol. Sirius dan James sudah mulai mengobrol mengenai Quidditch, ketika Harry mendengar suara pelan di kepalanya, 'Itali'.

Harry menoleh ke Hermione, yang tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

Hermione menghela nafas, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Harry, tangannya menyelinap ke pinggang Harry. Harry juga melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Hermione. "Aku akan merindukan ini," ujar Hermione.

"Apa, James, Sirius, dan Peter?"

"Semuanya.. kau mempunyai calon keluarga yang menyenangkan sekali, Harry," kata Hermione.

Harry tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hermione, menyandarkan pipinya ke kepala Hermione. "Yeah.. tapi aku berusaha agar semua bisa lebih cepat selesai, Hermione… agar semuanya bisa lebih baik," bisik Harry.

"Aku mengerti. Semakin lama kita di sini, berarti semakin lama Voldemort merajalela, kan?" ujar Hermione. Harry mengangguk. Hermione menghela nafas lagi, dan bergeser semakin dekat ke Harry, menempel ke tubuhnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisik Hermione.

"Sama di sini," bisik Harry, dia mencium kepala Hermione.

"A-hEM!"

Sirius yang berdeham keras-keras. Wajahnya dikerutkan, mulutnya ditipiskan. Singkat kata, ekspresinya sangat mirip dengan ekspresi Mcgonagall. Harry nyengir, bersama Hermione.

"_Man_, kalian kayak pasangan yang udah nikah aja! Sadar, sadar! Kalian masih 15, masih muda, masih remaja, bos!" kata Sirius dengan nada serius terbaiknya. Peter tertawa, James nyengir.

"Omong-omong kalian ngomong dengan bahasa apa sih?" tanya James.

Harry berdeham, menghilangkan mantra alih-bahasa. "Rusia," jawabnya tenang.

"Sepertinya bahasa Rusia sangat keren untuk bermesraan, ya? Atau untuk saling merayu?" kekeh Sirius.

"Oh, diamlah kalian," gerutu Hermione, menempel ke Harry.

Harry menikmati perjalanan hari ini. Pemandangan di luar sangat bagus.. langit biru bersih, hutan-hutan lewat di luar jendela. Pegunungan sudah lewat, digantikan dengan beberapa padang yang sepertinya bagian dari desa. Sekali dua kali akan lewat sungai. Beberapa sapi terlihat, juga kuda beserta peternaknya. Lalu, di langit, beberapa burung besar terbang melintas, tinggi di awan. Begitu juga dengan beberapa orang yang terbang di atas, menaiki sapu terbang dengan sangat cepat. Pemandangan berubah lagi, mereka masuk ke padang rumput yang luas.. semuanya terasa seperti tanah mimpi. Harry menyesal tidak pernah memerhatikan ini sebelumnya. Semuanya terasa indah.. Tapi tunggu. Ada yang ganjil.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hermione.

Harry melihat lagi ke langit. Beberapa, bukan, sekarang Harry menghitung satu, dua, tiga, lima, delapan, dua belas, penyihir terbang di langit, semuanya menaiki sapu terbang. Para penyihir tersebut berjubah hitam.

"Apa yang mereka pikirkan, terbang di atas pedesaan seperti itu?" tanya Sirius, melihat ke luar jendela juga. Para penyihir terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, sekarang melebihi kecepatan kereta api, melewati jendela mereka. Mereka semakin dekat.

"Mungkin mereka sedang _Touring_?" tebak James, melihat keluar juga.

Dan, saat mereka berbelok, Harry menyadari dengan horor: Orang-orang itu bertopeng, dan mereka mulai mengeluarkan tongkat mereka, mengacungkannya ke kereta api.

"Pelahap Maut!" seru James. Kilatan cahaya pertama memancar, tepat menuju jendela mereka. Mereka tiarap..

Ledakan besar, sangat besar, terdengar. Lalu kilatan cahaya putih, dan beberapa ledakan lagi. Kilatan cahaya merah, dan sejenak seolah kereta miring, namun lurus lagi. Suara jeritan dan seruan murid-murid yang ketakutan di koridor gerbong terdengar sangat jelas. Ledakan lagi, dan semakin banyak anak yang menjerit.

"Gerbong Hogwarts Express sekuat dinding Hogwarts! Jangan khawatir!" seru Hermione. Harry melihat Hermione sudah berdiri lagi, melihat ke luar Jendela. Harry juga berdiri, bersama James. Betul, kaca mereka tidak rusak sedikit pun. Para penyihir di luar tersebut terus menerus melancarkan serangan, yang tampaknya tak bereaksi pada kereta.

Harry mengawasi dengan ngeri, tongkat sihir di tangan, siap menyerang kalau perlu. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Para Pelahap Maut menambah kecepatannya, maju, sepertinya menyusul kereta mereka, dan hilang dari pandangan.

"Mereka-mereka maju dan hilang!" kata Harry.

"Kemana mereka? Mereka tak mungkin pergi begitu saja, kan?" tanya James, mengeluarkan tongkatnya juga. Harry memandangnya. James tampaknya bertekad melawan, kalau perlu. Dia teringat James yang bersembunyi di Gringotts saat di Diagon Alley, namun James yang ini berdiri tegak, tidak takut. Ada apa?

"Mereka tak akan bisa menggores Hogwarts Express, jangan khawatir! Kereta ini dilindungi banyak dinding dan sihir kuat – kecuali –"

Harry menoleh ke Hermione. "Kecuali?"

"Kecuali mereka menyerang dari dalam…. Bagian dalam kereta ini lemah. Ingat saat.. Ron?"

Harry ingat. Ron membanting pintu kompartemen menutup begitu kerasnya sampai kaca pintu pecah. Kalau mereka berhasil masuk, gawatlah…

"Tapi-mereka tidak akan bisa masuk, kan?" tanya Harry.

"Mereka-mereka bisa, kalau mereka masuk dari ujung gerbong yang paling dekat dengan lokomotif –"

"SIAL!" seru Harry. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia senang karena akan pulang liburan. Dan sekarang, sekarang dia harus berjuang menyelamatkan banyak orang lagi. Dia dan Hermione. Dia berpaling ke Sirius, James dan Peter, yang berdiri kaku.

"Ada di gerbong berapa kita?" tanya Harry.

"Gerbong C," jawab James. "Total ada tujuh gerbong, termasuk gerbong Prefek dan Ketua Murid. Gerbong Prefek dan Ketua murid terletak di paling depan, paling dekat lokomotif. Gerbong Prefek adalah gerbong A."

"Lily," ujar Harry pelan. James juga tampaknya sadar, karena dia melebarkan matanya, dan mencengkeram tongkatnya kencang-kencang. Dagunya menjadi kaku. Harry berpaling ke Sirius dan Peter. "Sirius, Peter, bawa semua murid, semuanya, ke gerbong paling belakang, gerbong G. Jaga pintunya kalau sudah semuanya, hitung kalau perlu, minta bantuan para Prefek. Jean," Harry menoleh ke Hermione, yang mengangguk.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" kata Hermione. Hippogriff perak berpendar kebiruan muncul dari ujung tongkatnya, dan memenuhi kompartemen dengan nyala perak hangat. Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya ke Hippogriff tersebut, dan berkata, "Kereta diserang. Kirim bantuan segera!" Lalu Hermione melambaikan tongkatnya, dan Hippogriff tersebut terbang melesat ke jendela, menembusnya dan terbang cepat ke arah Hogwarts.

"Kau mengirim pesan dengan patronus?" tanya Sirius. Hermione mengangguk. Harry berkata, "Hermione, bantu yang lain, termasuk Sirius dan Peter untuk membawa semuanya ke gerbong G. Aku akan ke gerbong A untuk menghadang mereka!"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu!" seru Hermione.

"Kamu akan lebih banyak membantu di gerbong belakang! Sekarang, kalian pergi!" seru Harry. Mereka tidak bergerak. "PERGI!"

Sirius dan Peter keluar buru-buru, berteriak-teriak di lorong gerbong. Hermione mengeraskan suaranya dengan _Sonorus_, memerintahkan semuanya bergerak cepat ke gerbong belakang. Lorong penuh sesak, banyak sekali anak dari gerbong B di depan gerbong C berlari. Harry keluar dari kompartemen, menoleh ke Hermione. Hermione mengangguk, lalu lari mengikuti rombongan murid ke gerbong G, menuntun beberapa murid kelas satu dan dua yang bertubuh kecil. Harry berlari ke arah berlawanan, bersama – James!

"James! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" seru Harry.

"Aku akan membantumu!" seru James.

"Pergi! Lindungi dirimu sendiri, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak akan LARI!" teriak James, mukanya memerah marah. Harry mengernyit, dia tidak ingin sama sekali ayahnya dalam bahaya. Tapi sebelum dia bisa membalas, terdengar deru, dan kilatan cahaya hijau dari belakang mereka. Dari arah gerbong A.

Harry menggertakkan giginya, dan berlari. James mengikuti dengan cepat di belakangnya. Mereka berlari sepanjang gerbong B dengan cepat, bahkan tidak memikirkan lelah dan bernafas. Harry membuka pintu ke gerbong C dengan kasar, dan langsung dengan refleks berseru, "_PROTEGO!_"

Mantra bius memantul dari perisainya, dan kembali dalam arah 180 derajat, kembali ke si penembak: seorang pelahap maut yang menjulurkan badannya dari dalam kompartemen. Dia langsung jatuh. Sebuah cahaya hijau meluncur di lorong, dan Harry serta James melompat masuk ke dalam kompartemen yang terbuka di samping mereka. Beberapa mantra lagi lewat, menghantam pintu gerbong yang menghubungkan dengan gerbong B.

"Ivan! James! Apa yang kalian –"

Harry menoleh, dan melihat Remus, Lily, dan tiga murid lagi, sepertinya dua prefek Hufflepuff dan satu Ravenclaw, sedang merunduk. Mereka membawa tongkat masing – masing. James memeluk Lily dan Remus sekaligus, dan hebatnya Lily memeluknya balik. Remus juga, tetapi dia menatap Harry penuh keheranan.

"Apa yang – apa yang kalian –"

"Dimana Prefek lainnya?"

"Prefek Hufflepuff – tiga orang, sudah – tewas," ujar salah satu Prefek Hufflepuff di belakang Harry. "Prefek kelas tujuh satu, kelas enam dua-duanya. Ravenclaw – mereka masih terjebak di kompartemen di sebelah," gagapnya.

Harry mengangguk, dan menempelkan diri di pintu kompartemen. Mantra-mantra sudah berhenti dilemparkan, Harry menduga mereka sudah keluar. Kalau ya, keuntungan baginya: Dia bisa meluncurkan Fulmen dan menghantam mereka semua langsung. Dia melongok.

Bola cahaya merah melintas, disusul hijau, ungu, kilatan petir kecil, menghasilkan ledakan –ledakan dan membuat kaca jendela di lorong pecah semua. Harry mendengar suara ledakan keras juga, sepertinya pintu menuju gerbong B meledak.

Dia berusaha berpikir, mencari strategi… Bagaimana cara terbaik menyelamatkan Prefek yang lainnya?

"Sebentar, minggir," bisik Lily. Dia mendekat ke pintu kompartemen, dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Mendadak, di depannya muncul bola-bola cahaya merah, yang melayang-layang pelan.

"Mantra efek?" tanya Harry. Remus tampaknya sadar sesuatu.

"Ya, benar! Pasang efek suara ledakan dan bola cahaya, dan buat mereka mengira kita membalas!" seru Remus. Lily mengangguk, dan melambaikan tongkatnya, membuat bola-bola tersebut keluar dari pintu, meluncur sepanjang lorong.

"AWAS!"

Tampaknya berhasil. Para Pelahap Maut, dari suaranya, tampaknya terpaksa menghindar dan masuk kembali ke kompartemen tempat mereka berlindung. Suara ledakan palsu terdengar. Para Pelahap Maut membalas menembak, meluncurkan mantra-mantra di lorong. Kalau ini tidak segera diselesaikan, gerbong ini bisa hancur… Remus membantu Lily, meluncurkan mantra-mantra efek.

Harry menempelkan tangannya dengan putus asa ke dinding pemisah kompartemen. Kalau dia bisa melenyapkan ini, dia bisa mencapai Prefek di sebelah, dan menyelamatkan mereka – Mantra PELENYAP!

"James, aku butuh bantuanmu," ujar Harry. James mengangguk, berdiri juga, dan berkata, "Apa?"

"Luncurkan mantra pelenyap ke dinding ini, bersamaan denganku. Hitungan ketiga."

James mengeluarkan tongkatnya, dan mengacungkannya ke dinding sekat antar kompartemen tersebut. Harry mengacungkan kedua tongkatnya, dan berkata, "1..2…3!"

"_EVANESCO!_"

Dinding tersebut berdengung sejenak, lalu perlahan, menjadi tembus pandang, menjadi transparan, hingga akhirnya… lenyap total. Harry dan James berdiri, di depan mereka adalah kompartemen sebelah, berisi 4 Prefek Ravenclaw, dan 3 Prefek Gryffindor. Mereka bertujuh gemetaran, merunduk mencari perlindungan. Prefek Gryffindor, tiga-tiganya, terluka. Mereka berdarah banyak. Harry melompati kursi, dan berlutut di sebelah mereka.

"Kalian tak apa? Kalian bisa berdiri?" tanya Harry. Mereka mengangguk. 3 Prefek Gryffindor mencoba berdiri, namun kesulitan. Harry dan James membantu mereka berdiri, dan membawa mereka ke ke tempat duduk, membaringkan mereka. Mereka bertiga terluka gores, dan satu sepertinya patah tulang. Tongkatnya masih dipegang di tangan. Bekas perlawanan.

"Dimana Prefek lainnya?" tanya Harry.

"Slytherin – mereka terbang dengan sapu keluar tadi. Satu Prefek Gryffindor, Ketua Murid laki-laki dan perempuan – mereka tewas," jawab Prefek yang tangannya patah. Dia gemetar. Harry tahu ini. Dia melihat mereka tewas. Dan dia tadinya berpikir pengalaman pertamanya jauh lebih buruk. Ternyata tidak.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini," kata James.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Prefek Ravenclaw.

Harry mengernyit, mencoba berpikir. Kalau saja dia bisa memanggil Fawkes… Tapi tidak bisa. Dia berpikir untuk melompat keluar dan membawa orang-orang, tiga setiap kloter, ber-Apparate ke Hogsmeade. Tapi tidak bisa. Dia tidak akan bisa kembali ke sini karena kata Hermione, dinding di sini mirip dinding Hogwarts, tidak ada yang bisa ber-Apparate keluar masuk sini. Cara terbaik dengan terbang. Kalau saja mereka bisa terbang… Tunggu.

Harry baru ingat satu hal fatal: Dia masih menggendong tas punggungnya dari sejak naik kereta. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa? Dia membukanya, dan meraih ke dalamnya: _Silver Arrow_ miliknya. Tentu saja. Dan sebuah ide nekat muncul di kepalanya. Ide yang terinspirasi dari Fawkes yang membawa dirinya, Dumbledore dan Hermione terbang melintasi danau.

Harry menyerahkan _Silver Arrow_ ke James, yang mengernyit. Lalu dia berkeliling ke tiap orang, melakukan mantra peringan ke setiap orang, membuat berat mereka menjadi seringan bulu. Yang jadi masalah adalah yang patah tangan. Dia menoleh ke Prefek tersebut, dan melihat salah satu Hufflepuff sedang bekerja, memakaikan gendongan di tangannya. Kerja bagus.

"Ivan, apa yang kau –"

Harry tidak menjawab, dia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke jendela, dan berseru, "_Evanesco!_"

Jendela tersebut berdengung, lalu lenyap. Angin menerpa masuk ke dalam kompartemen.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Remus.

"James, bawa mereka terbang, kembali ke Hogsmeade. Ikuti jalur kereta api ini. Kau pasti bisa!" ujar Harry ke James, yang mengangguk, wajahnya keras.

"Lily, naik di sapu bersama James. Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk memberi mantra melayang padanya," Harry menunjuk Prefek yang patah tangan. "Dia tidak akan bisa berpegangan pada jubah. Kalian semua,sisanya, berpegangan pada jubah Lily. Kalian sudah kuberi mantra peringan, sapu tersebut akan kuat mengangkat kalian semua. James!"

James mengangguk, dan menarik Lily. Harry menggantikan Lily meluncurkan mantra efek ke arah para Pelahap Maut, yang masih melancarkan kutukan-kutukan di lorong. Harry juga meluncurkan mantra peledak sekali dengan tongkat _holly_ nya, dan dari suaranya, sepertinya sangat efektif. Terdengar juga jeritan teredam satu Pelahap Maut. Sepertinya berhasil kena.

James bergerak ke arah jendela, sudah menaiki sapu. Namun, Lily melepaskan diri dari pegangan James, dan mencengkeram Harry. Dia berseru, "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau mau tetap di sini, bersikap Pahlawan lagi?"

Harry memegangi tangan Lily, dan menjawab, "Harus ada yang di sini, Lily. Para orang gila itu tak boleh dibiarkan keluar dari gerbong ini. Aku yakin Jean sudah mengurus murid yang lain, jadi tinggal kalian. Aku akan menyusul, aku janji."

"Kau – kau – oh!" Lily menerjang Harry, memeluknya sangat erat, dan mulai menangis. Harry memeluknya balik, memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak peduli akan kutukan-kutukan yang meluncur di lorong… ataupun para Pelahap Maut yang masih tertipu akan mantra-mantra efeknya, maupun menghindar dari kutukan Remus… Dia merasakan pedih di dadanya, sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan terjebak di kompartemen di gerbong penuh Pelahap Maut.

"Aku – aku mencintaimu juga!" seru Lily keras-keras, membuat Harry membelalak. Dia melihat takut-takut dari bahu Lily ke James, yang mengangguk, dan tersenyum kecil. Harry menarik nafas, dan berkata pelan, "Sudah kubilang, kan… simpan ini untuk di King's Cross…" dia menarik diri, dan mendorong Lily, membuatnya menatap Lily penuh-penuh. Lily tersedu lagi, air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya.

"Kamu akan ikut ke King's Cross!"seru Lily. Itu bukan pertanyaan atau permintaan, itu perintah. "Kita akan bertemu di King's Cross! Kita akan bertemu lagi di sana! Jangan sampai tidak! Kalau tidak, akan kubunuh kau!"

Harry tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Dia tidak mau menjawab. Dia tidak mau berjanji. Tidak, kalau dia tahu hal tersebut akan sulit.. James mendatangi Lily, dan meletakkan tangannya di bahunya. Lily berbalik pelan, dan James berkata, "Ayo."

Lily mengangguk. Bagai gerakan lamban, Harry berlari ke pintu kompartemen, menggantikan tempat Remus, yang menepuknya di punggung. Lalu, Harry melihat Lily naik di sapu bersama James, Remus memegang jubah Lily, lalu jubah Remus dipegang dua murid Hufflepuff, masing-masing jubah mereka dipegang oleh Prefek lainnya. Dan, terakhir, Lily melakukan Levitasi, membuat Prefek Gryffindor yang terluka melayang di sampingnya.

Dan setelah Harry meluncurkan dua mantra peledak, dia menoleh ke jendela lagi. James sudah siap melompat, murid-murid berpegangan padanya. Lalu, dia menoleh ke Harry, dengan ekspresi wajah keras yang sama, mata gelap yang sama. Harry mengangguk, 'Pergilah'.

Dan, mendadak mata James menjadi jahil seperti aslinya, dan ekspresi wajahnya menjadi seperti Fred dan George.

"SIALAN KAU IVAN! SOK PAHLAWAN SEKALI KAU! KUHAJAR NANTI DI HOGSMEADE! AWAS SAJA!" seru James.

Lalu dia menjejak keras-keras. James dengan Lily terbang di atas sapu, dengan Sembilan anak lainnya bergelantungan di belakang mereka, saling memegang jubah anak di depannya. Dan, satu orang, dengan mantra levitasi Lily, melayang di samping mereka, terbang dengan kecepatan yang sama. Harry melihat ke jendela, dan menyaksikan mereka semakin menjauh, terlihat seperti ular panjang yang terbang. Harry masih agak melongo, dengan kata-kata perpisahan terakhir James, dan pelukan Lily.

Dia kembali ke pintu kompartemen, meluncurkan kutukan-kutukan. Pelahap Maut yang melongo langsung kena satu, namun di belakangnya beberapa Pelahap Maut lagi menyerukan kutukan-kutukan balasan…

Lily akan menunggunya di King's Cross… dan James akan menghajarnya _nanti_ di Hogmeade. Mereka berdua sama-sama memerintahkan dan meminta Harry agar selamat, dan mereka bisa berkumpul lagi, dan meskipun James berkata akan menghajarnya, Harry tetap senang… James menginginkannya kembali juga, walaupun Lily baru saja menyatakan _cinta_nya. Dasar…

Tiga kutukan maut melayang ke Harry, yang dihindarinya dengan masuk ke kompartemen. Suara ledakan berhenti.

"Ayolaaaah Prefek Hogwarts… Kalian tidak perlu melawan terus! Menyerahlah, dan kami tidak akan melukai kalian, Prefek…" seru seorang Pelahap Maut.

"Ya, lihatlah para Prefek Slytherin. Mereka tidak melawan, dan kami memberi mereka sapu, untuk pergi! Kalian mau selamat kaaan"

Harry menggerutu, dan berdiri perlahan. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya bukan ke lorong, tapi ke sekat antar-kompartemen. Dia sudah sangat marah dan kesal sekarang… Dia akan menghabisi mereka semua ini dengan cepat. Dia memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi, dan berseru.

"_FULMEN!_"

"Sudah semuanya?" kata Sirius ke gerbong yang penuh sesak.

"Halo, sudah semua belum? Coba hitung!" seru Peter, yang walaupun sudah menggunakan _Sonorus_, tidak dapat didengar para murid yang riuh.

"Oh, Tuhan, _Montant!_" seru Hermione, mengacungkan tongkatnya ke lorong yang penuh sesak. Sensasi menggelitik menerpanya, dan kepalanya berputar,terasa terjepit…. Hingga akhirnya muncul angka di dalam kepalanya: 250. Dia melakukan kalkulasi cepat: 24 Prefek, 2 ketua murid laki-laki dan perempuan, lalu dua lagi dirinya dan Harry. Sudah lengkap di sini.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lengkap?"

"Ya, sudah lengkap semua –" Hermione berbalik badan untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara: Seorang pemuda mengenakan Sweater Quidditch Hufflepuff, berambut pirang kecokelatan, dan bermata biru elektrik yang sangat familiar. Hermione sesaat mau menjerit, sebelum pemuda itu menariknya dari gerbong G, ke batas gerbong F dan G. Sirius dan Peter menatap pemuda tersebut dengan bingung, namun pemuda tersebut melambaikan tongkatnya dan pintu gerbong G tertutup dan terkunci. Sementara Sirius dan Peter berkutat dengan pintu tersebut, Pemuda itu mengacungkan tongkatnya dan berseru, _"PORTUS!_"

Gerbong G berpendar kebiruan dan berdengung seluruhnya, dan seolah terjadi semacam _Shockwave_. Setelah berakhir, pemuda tersebut mengacungkan tongkatnya ke sambungan antar gerbong dan berseru, _"RELASHIO!_"

KLANG!

Gerbong G terlepas dari gerbong F, terlepas dari kereta tersebut. Sirius dan Peter terlihat masih memukul-mukul pintu gerbong G, namun sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara deru, dan gerbong tersebut lenyap dalam sebuah pusaran warna-warni.

Hermione berdiri tegak, dan memandang pemuda tersebut. Dia bertanya pelan, "Dumbledore? Sir?"

Pemuda tersebut menoleh ke arahnya. Memang, pemuda ini bermata biru elektrik persis Dumbledore. Dia berhidung bengkok juga. Namun jelas, dengan rambut pirang kecokelatannya, kulitnya yang mulus, plus Sweater Hufflepuff nya, dia bukan Dumbledore. Dia terlalu muda, sangat muda, mungkin sebaya dengan Hermione. Kecuali –

"Ya, Hermione. Ini aku. Aku ikut naik kereta ini dari awal, karena aku merasakan firasat buruk. Aku meminum mantra pengurang usia di lemariku, mengubah diriku menjadi berumur 16 tahun, dan naik ke kereta ini dengan tubuh mudaku, agar tak ada yang curiga. Aku selama tadi duduk di gerbong paling belakang, kompartemen ujung. Saat sudah mulai ada serangan, aku berusaha maju, namun terlalu ramai, dan sepertinya hampir semua murid datang ke sini. Aku terpaksa mendesak-desak untuk maju. Maaf aku tak membantu dari awal," ujar pemuda tersebut, Dumbledore muda.

Hermione mengangguk, namun dia masih punya pertanyaan yang mengganggu. "Anda mengubah gerbong tersebut menjadi Portkey? Kemana gerbong tersebut pergi?"

"Ke stasiun Hogsmeade. Aku meletakkannya persis di peron dan lajur yang sama. Nah, sekarang di mana Harry?"

"Harry… Harry!" seru Hermione. "Dia masih di gerbong A! Dia masih menghadang para Pelahap Maut dan menyelamatkan Lily!"

"Menyelamatkan Lily.. dan para Prefek?" tanya Dumbledore, alisnya terangkat tinggi.

"Ya, betul! Kita harus membantu –"

Suara petir menggelegar dari gerbong depan, suara khas _Fulmen_. Hermione menoleh ke Dumbledore, yang mengangguk. Mereka langsung berlari secepat mungkin, menuju gerbong A.

Makin dekat mereka dengan gerbong A, suara-suara ledakan makin keras. Sekali, Hermione merasa seperti melihat sesuatu terbang di luar jendela, sesuatu yang panjang – Tapi bukan waktunya. Dia harus berlari, membantu Harry. Dia sudah melawan para Pelahap Maut dari tadi, tanpa henti, menolong Prefek dan memberi semua murid waktu untuk pergi. Yang Hermione tidak tahu adalah bagaimana dengan para Prefek? Tentu, Harry sudah mengamankan mereka, dia pasti bisa, tapi bagaimana membawa mereka kembali?

Suara ledakan lagi, dan Dumbledore, yang berada di depan Hermione, menangkis sebuah bola cahaya biru. Bola cahaya tersebut memantul dari mantra perisai Dumbledore yang sangat kuat, menghantam dinding di kanan, membuat jebol dinding tersebut plus kacanya sekaligus. Angin dari luar masuk ke dalam, sangat kencang. Saat itulah Hermione menyadari satu hal: Hogwarts Express tak pernah sekencang ini berjalan. Seolah tak terkendali. Mereka terus berlari, saat kereta membelok dengan sangat cepat, hingga miring sebelah. Hermione terpeleset dan nyaris terjatuh, kalau saja tidak ada Dumbledore.

"Kamu tak apa?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Ya, tak apa-apa," jawab Hermione. "Kenapa keretanya sekencang ini?"

"Sepertinya masinis sudah tewas. Kereta ini sekarang meluncur begitu saja, tanpa ada yang mengendalikan," jawab Dumbledore.

"Tapi, kalau tidak ada masinis, bukankah – Bukankah tidak akan ada yang menyerok batu bara, dan kereta ini justru makin pelan?"

Dumbledore menggeleng, sementara mereka berjalan cepat. Tidak bagus untuk berlari: Kereta mulai berguncang-guncang, bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kereta ini bukanlah kereta Muggle, Hermione. Sama seperti Bus Ksatria. Dia tidak memiliki teknologi Muggle. Mereka tidak menggunakan bahan bakar! Kereta ini disihir agar bisa maju, dan yang mengendalikannya adalah masinis di depan! Kalau masinisnya sudah tidak ada, tidak ada yang mengendalikan kereta ini!" seru Dumbledore.

Kereta kini sangat cepat, hingga Hermione yakin kalau saja ada belokan, kereta ini pasti langsung miring. Dumbledore berlari cepat. Suara ledakan lagi, dan bola api meluncur lagi.. kali ini di sebelah kiri mereka, menghancurkan seluruh kompartemen. Tenaganya luar biasa. Gerbong C tempat mereka berada, kini rusak parah. Dumbledore berlari, melewati sambungan gerbong C dan B, yang pintunya sudah bolong, dan menggantung lemah di engselnya. Bola cahaya lagi, dan kali ini ditangkis oleh Hermione. Gerbong B, seluruh kompartemen sudah lenyap, kursi-kursi terbalik, dindingnya bolong-bolong. Bekas kutukan-kutukan mengerikan.

Mereka mencapai gerbong A, namun tempat itu sudah tidak bisa disebut gerbong lagi. Dinding di kanan kirinya sudah lenyap, kompartemen sudah tidak ada, atapnya bahkan sudah tidak ada. Angin kencang menyayat-nyayat kulit, gerbong A sekarang hanya terdiri dari lantai yang retak-retak, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi mengikuti lokomotif. Sebuah bola cahaya biru meluncur lagi ke Hermione, sangat cepat –

Kereta berbelok, dan Hermione terpeleset. Dia meluncur sepanjang lantai gerbong yang licin, menuju pinggiran gerbong yang tak berpembatas. Tepat saat kakinya hampir jatuh, seseorang menangkap tangannya. Hermione berpegangan erat pada tangan orang tersebut, dan dia ditarik. Tikungan berakhir, dan kereta melaju datar kembali. Seseorang menarik Hermione, dan membantunya berdiri. Dia tidak perlu menoleh maupun bertanya siapa orang tersebut. Dia sudah memegang tangan yang sama selama hampir delapan tahun sekarang – Harry.

"Harry?" bisik Hermione.

"Jangan sekarang, Hermione…" bisik Harry.

Hermione menoleh ke Harry. Dia bisa merasakan dari suara Harry, bahwa dia kesakitan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dia berkeringat dingin, dan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangannya, plus tongkat sihir, gemetaran. Dia melihat lebih jelas lagi dan memekik. Lengan kiri Harry tidak ada di tempatnya, dan darah terus mengalir dari tempat yang tadinya lengannya. Hermione buru-buru bergerak ke sebelah kiri Harry, menyihir Perban besar, membebat pangkal lengan Harry keras- keras.

Saat itu juga, sebuah bola cahaya biru meluncur ke arah mereka.

"_Protego!_"

Bola cahaya tersebut memantul ke luar, menghantam pohon dan membakarnya. Beberapa bola cahaya lagi meluncur, ditangkis oleh Dumbledore. Dumbledore kini berdiri di depan Harry dan Hermione, tongkat sihirnya teracung tinggi.

"Dan siapa lagi ini? Kau membawa teman baru, Ivan? Kupikir aku ke sini hanya untuk bermain denganmu dan teman cewekmu… Rupanya ada tambahan satu lagi?"

Hermione menoleh ke sumber suara. Suara keji, dingin dan kejam yang sama yang telah mereka dengar berkali-kali. Suara dari seorang pria botak, berkulit licin, dan berwajah laksana ular. Mata yang berwarna merah, dan hidung yang hanya berupa celah. Voldemort.

Dan, melihat kondisi Harry, Hermione mengerti. Harry telah melawan Voldemort dari tadi, sejak lama mungkin, seorang diri begitu saja. Dan Voldemort _berani_ memotong lengan kiri Harry, lengan yang sama yang tadi merangkul bahu Hermione! Hermione gemetaran karena marah, murka. Dia memasang bebat di pangkal lengan kiri Harry, menghentikan aliran darahnya. Kemudian, dia memasang mantra kram ke pangkal lengan tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa menutupnya, tapi setidaknya dengan ini tidak sakit lagi, Harry," kata Hermione cepat, berkeringat dingin karena melihat kondisi Harry.

Harry menatapnya, dan tersenyum. Dia berbisik, "Terima kasih banyak, Hermione. Kupikir.. ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih."

Harry berdiri perlahan, hanya dengan sebelah lengan, yaitu lengan kanannya. Lengan kanan, yang memegang tongkat sihir _holly_, tongkat sihir yang bersaudara dengan tongkat sihir yang dipegang Voldemort. Dan mungkin satu-satunya tongkat yang bisa menandinginya, selain Elder Wand. Harry mencengkeram tongkatnya lebih erat lagi, marah, murka, dan penuh tekad untuk mengalahkan Voldemort, di tempat ini juga, saat ini juga.

Hermione juga berdiri, dan berjalan ke samping Dumbledore. Voldemort tampaknya belum mengenalinya. Wajar saja, Dumbledore sedang dalam tubuh 16 tahunnya. Harry berjalan ke samping kanan Dumbledore, dan mereka bertiga berdiri tegak, tidak memedulikan angin yang semakin kencang. Mereka menatap Voldemort, tiga orang melawan satu Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Jadi, apa ini? Teman baru kalian? Jangan katakan murid pindahan lagi… Ah –" desah Voldemort. Dia mengangkat tongkatnya.

"_PROTEGO!_"

"_FULMEN!_"

Mantra petir Voldemort, yang berwarna hijau tua, memantul di perisai kuat Harry. Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya dan, mereka memulai lagi.

"_FULMEN!" _seru Harry. Petir besar menyambar dengan kecepatan tinggi, meleset beberapa senti dari Voldemort, dan menghantam pohon, yang terbakar hebat. Voldemort membalas dengan _Avada Kedavra_, yang ditangkis Dumbledore dengan konjurasi papan kayu. Papan kayu tersebut terbakar.

Hermione melakukan mantra usir pada papan kayu yang terbakar tersebut, dan meluncurkannya ke arah Voldemort, yang meledakkan kayu tersebut berkeping-keping di udara. Lidah-lidah apinya mengumpul menjadi bentuk kelelawar raksasa, yang terbang menuju mereka-

Dumbledore menghilangkan kelelawar api tersebut dengan gumaman _Finite_. Dia meluncurkan bola cahaya putih yang sangat besar, sehingga dalam sekejap Harry menduga Voldemort akan kalah – Ketika Voldemort mengkonjurasi tameng besi berhias ular, menangkis bola cahaya tersebut. Hermione meluncurkan cahaya hijau ke Voldemort, ditambah suara deru – Sejenak Harry dan Dumbledore mengira Hermione meluncurkan _Avada Kedavra_, dan jelas Voldemort berpikiran sama, dia menunduk menghindarinya – ketika mantra hijau tersebut memecah dan berubah menjadi kembang api – mantra efek.

"_Deprimo!_" seru Dumbledore.

Mantra tersebut mengarah langsung ke kepala Voldemort, namun ditangkis dengan perisainya. Suara bagai gemuruh terdengar saat kutukan penghancur karang dari Dumbledore menghantam mantra pelindung tersebut. Harry meluncurkan mantra bius luar biasa kuat, yang ditangkis juga oleh Voldemort dengan suara seperti Gong besar. Voldemort meluncurkan tiga bola cahaya biru, yang ditangkis bersamaan oleh mereka bertiga, membuat ketiga bola tersebut terpantul ke pepohonan dan membakarnya.

Lagi dan lagi mereka berduel, tak sekalipun berhenti. Harry, walau dengan satu tangan, meluncurkan kutukan-kutukan normal tetapi berkekuatan besar. Hermione meluncurkan beragam kutukan dan mantra-mantra kreatif dari kedua ujung tongkatnya, dan lebih dari sekali menipu Voldemort dengan mantra efek: Seolah mengeluarkan petir _Fulmen_. Dumbledore menjadi pelindung dan penyerang utama, dengan tubuh remajanya, dia bergerak jauh lebih cepat dan lebih presisi. Beberapa kali dia meluncurkan mantra yang dapat menghabisi Voldemort. Namun, Voldemort ternyata benar-benar kuat: Dia seperti menari-nari, berputar-putar, kutukan-kutukan seolah terus-menerus tertangkis ataupun menghindar darinya, membuat mereka bertiga kesal.

Kini mereka sudah keluar dari wilayah hutan, dan masuk ke daerah pertanian yang luas. Lebih dari sekali kutukan-kutukan mereka menyambar tanah pertanian di kanan kiri, membakar banyak sekali ladang. Satu mantra Fulmen Harry hampir mengenai Voldemort, namun meleset karena guncangan kereta, membuatnya menyambar ladang dan membuat garis api sepanjang lebih dari seratus meter.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" seru Voldemort.

Dumbledore menghindarinya bagai bernafas, dan mengirimkan bola api besar ke arah Voldemort, yang ditangkis di udara dengan bola api juga, mengakibatkannya meledak dahsyat dan menutupi pandangan selama sepersekian detik. Hal yang sangat gawat.

Voldemort meluncurkan _Cruciatus_ kepada Hermione, dan Harry dan Dumbledore tahu bahwa terlambat untuk mengkonjurasi perisai –

"_Avis!_"

Puluhan burung merpati terbang menyembur dari ujung tongkat Hermione, salah satunya terkena Cruciatus dan jatuh ke tanah. Hermione belum selesai, dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke Voldemort dan berseru, "_Oppugno!_"

Puluhan burung merpati tersebut meluncur dengan sangat cepat ke arah Voldemort, yang mentransfigurasi semuanya menjadi pisau-pisau tajam, dan membuat semua pisau tersebut kembali ke mereka bertiga. Harry dengan mudah menghilangkan semuanya dengan _"Finite!"_ Sedangkan Dumbledore mengangkat tongkatnya, menuturkan _"Fulmen!"_

Mantra petir meluncur, mengarah ke Voldemort, yang meleset lagi, namun menghantam lengan Voldemort yang membawa perisai, membuat lengan tersebut terbakar dan perisainya pecah berkeping-keping. Voldemort menatap lengannya dengan murka, sebelum menangkis mantra bius raksasa dari Harry.

Yang akhirnya mereka sadari adalah, bahwa kereta makin cepat, makin tak terkontrol, angin terus menerus menerpa mereka, sehingga mereka harus menjaga keseimbangan terus menerus. Harry berpikir untuk mengakhiri ini secepat mungkin, bagaimana pun juga ini adalah tugasnya, tugasnya sejak lama. Inilah alasannya dikirim ke dunia ini, ke waktu ini, bersama Hermione, dari semua orang yang ada.

Ketika Voldemort menghindari mantra penyayat dari Hermione, dia berhenti bergerak.

"Kenapa tidak pulih?" serunya. "KENAPA MASIH TERLUKA?"

Harry, Hermione dan Dumbledore berhenti bergerak. Voldemort tampaknya sedang sangat kaget, dan bahkan… takut akan sesuatu hal. Asap sudah lenyap terbawa angin kencang, dan mereka melihat Voldemort memegangi lengannya yang terluka bakar parah, tergantung tak berguna di samping tubuhnya. Voldemort menatap lengannya tersebut dengan ngeri, kengerian yang tak pernah dilihat semua orang sebelumnya. Dan mereka bertiga langsung tahu kenapa.

Luka Voldemort, luka fisik yang biasanya langsung menyembuh berkat sihir Horcrux nya, tidak menyembuh. Luka goresan di kepalanya yang botal dan licin, dan juga tangan kirinya yang tadi tersambar petir Dumbledore, tidak pulih.

"Apa yang – APA YANG TERJADI!" jerit Voldemort. Dia memegangi lengannya dengan ngeri, kemudian menatap mereka bertiga, kembali ke lengannya, lalu menatap mereka bertiga lagi. Dumbledore-lah yang bicara.

"Voldemort…" ujar Dumbledore pelan. "Horcrux mu tidak bisa menolongmu sekarang… mereka semua sudah musnah."

Voldemort menatap Dumbledore dengan bingung, lalu pemahaman, secara perlahan mulai merayapi wajahnya. Horcrux nya sudah tidak ada… Dia sudah bisa mati sekarang… Bukan. Dia akan mati sekarang. Dia harus pergi.

"_Well_, menyenangkan sekali menghabiskan hari bersama kalian bertiga, tapi aku harus pergi, Pak Tua. Permisi," dan dia berputar di tempat.

Yang menjadi pemandangan yang agak lucu sebetulnya. Voldemort jelas berusaha kabur dengan ber-Apparate. Yang tak bisa dilakukannya, mengingat walaupun dinding fisik gerbong sudah tidak ada, dinding sihir yang melindunginya dari Apparate, dan mencegah Apparate dalam bentuk apapun, kecuali _Phoenix_ dan Diricawl. Voldemort nyaris terpeleset saat kereta berguncang lagi, makin tidak stabil karena kecepatannya. Dia memandang berkeliling dengan bingung, sebelum menatap Harry, Hermione dan Dumbledore lagi. "Bagaimana –"

"Kau pasti belum pernah membaca _Sejarah Hogwarts_," seru Hermione, mengatasi deru angin. "Kau tak bisa ber-Apparate di Hogwarts, _dan _di Hogwarts Express!"

Voldemort menatapnya dengan ketakutan, sebelum wajahnya diisi dengan seringai kejam lagi. Dia mulai melayang beberapa senti di atas tanah. Jelas dia berniat kabur dengan terbang.

"Lalu?" serunya. "Aku masih bisa memiliki banyak cara lain, bodoh! Cara-cara yang jauh di luar pikiran dan jangkauan sihir kalian! Jangan anggap kalian menang hanya karena sudah menghancurkan Horcrux ku!"

Harry berjalan selangkah, menuju Voldemort. Dia memasang _sonorus_ pada tenggorokannya.

"Tom?" katanya. Dia berbicara normal, tapi suaranya sangat keras, bergaung hingga ke seluruh lembah di kanan kiri mereka, yang sedang dilewati dengan cepat. Voldemort mendengarnya juga, dan menatap Harry dengan murka.

"Apa kaubilang?" katanya, mendarat di tanah lagi.

"Tom? Kau masih di sana?" kata Harry. "Apakah kau masih ada? Apakah kau masih hidup, Tom?"

"AKU BUKAN TOM!" jerit Voldemort. "AKU ADALAH –"

Harry menggerakkan satu-satunya lengannya, yang masih memegang tongkat juga. Dia mengambil dari sakunya, satu benda yang tadinya akan dibawanya untuk diselidiki: Sebuah foto kuno, hitam putih.

"Sadarlah, Riddle… masih adakah dirimu di sana? Masih ingatkah kau pada Carp, John, Harry, dan Linda?" kata Harry.

"Apa – APA ITU?"

"Masih ada kesempatan, Tom. Menyesallah, kumohon," ujar Dumbledore, maju ke samping Harry. "Dengan menyesal, kau akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan John, Harry dan Linda."

Dumbledore menatap Voldemort dengan wajah sedih, sangat sedih. Dia melihat muridnya yang terjerumus jauh ke dalam kegelapan… Dia sadar akan dirinya sebagai guru dan pengajar yang gagal. Dia melihat hasil didikannya sendiri, di depannya persis, yang terlalu tergantung pada Sihir Hitam yang mengikat jiwanya ke bumi. Sihir hitam yang kemungkinan besar sudah menghilangkan Tom Riddle sendiri, dan menggantikannya dengan sebuah mahluk tak berperasaan bernama Voldemort…

Hermione maju juga, dan berdiri di samping Dumbledore. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya yang asli. Riddle.. orang yang terjerumus sangat jauh, orang yang mungkin memiliki kecerdasan menyamai Ravenclaw sendiri, namun tenggelam dalam kegelapan hatinya, dan terjerumus dalam sihir sangat hitam, membuat dirinya menjadi mahluk terjahat di muka bumi ini.

Harry memandangnya dengan perih, mengerling ke foto lima orang anak tersebut, yang berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Voldemort, yang sudah lupa akan usahanya untuk kabur, karena murka dipanggil sebagai 'Tom'.

Harry melancarkan mantra usir pada foto hitam-putih tersebut, membuatnya meluncur ke Voldemort. Dan, saat foto tersebut mencapai jarak tengah antara Harry dan Voldemort, kedua Phoenix bertubrukan.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

Terjadi letusan bagai ledakan meriam, dan lidah api keemasan berkobar di antara Harry dan Voldemort, di tengah-tengah lantai gerbong yang sudah retak, membumbung dan menjadi sebuah bola cahaya keemasan. Ujung tongkat Harry dan Voldemort terhubung oleh satu untai benang berwarna keemasan yang berkilauan, bola cahaya keemasan bersinar-sinar di tengah-tengah benang tersebut. Bola tersebut memancarkan lidah-lidah api, bagaikan matahari kecil.

"MAJUU!" seru Harry. Dia memusatkan seluruh daya, tenaga, tekad dan konsentrasinya pada bola cahaya tersebut, membuatnya meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Voldemort. Dan berhasil: Detik bola api tersebut menyentuh ujung tongkat Voldemort, Voldemort berteriak kesakitan, persis seperti yang terjadi di tahun keempat Harry: _Priori Incantatem_ bekerja pada tongkat Voldemort. Namun, Harry menahan ini bukan untuk menghabisi Voldemort.

Melainkan memberikan waktu pada kedua partnernya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"_FULMEN!_" jerit Hermione dan Dumbledore.

Tiga sambaran petir menyambar bola cahaya keemasan yang sedang menempel di tongkat Voldemort,membuat suatu ledakan dan guncangan hebat, seperti ledakan bom. Terjadi kilatan cahaya putih terang, dan bola cahaya keemasan tersebut terpental, terbang tinggi dengan cepat, jauh ke depan lokomotif dan mungkin ke depan lajur, jauh sekali, makin kecil, hingga akhirnya makin menurun, dan mereka bisa mendengar suara ledakan di kejauhan. Suaranya kecil, namun gelombangnya mencapai tempat mereka, membuat kereta berguncang hebat lagi.

Dan, di sana, berdiri Voldemort, tanpa tongkat, kedua tangannya menggantung lemas tak berdaya. Tubuhnya terbakar parah, tersambar tiga petir. Setelah satu detik persis, Voldemort jatuh berlutut, dan akhirnya tertelungkup. Lord Voldemort menghantam lantai gerbong yang retak dengan berdebum, seperti nasib orang malang yang tersambar petir, tubuhnya hangus, jubahnya terbakar. Lord Voldemort telah mati, berkat gabungan _Priori Incantatem_ dari Harry Potter, dan gabungan mantra petir dari Albus Dumbledore dan Hermione Granger.

Lalu gelombang ketenangan, dan kelegaan… Harry menyarungkan tongkat sihirnya di satu tangannya yang tersisa, dan menoleh ke samping Dumbledore. Hermione, dengan wajah tergores-gores, memandangnya balik dengan berseri-seri, meskipun wajahnya sedih dan bersimbah air mata. Hermione memasukkan kedua tongkatnya juga, dan memeluk Harry dengan kedua lengannya. Harry memeluknya balik dengan satu lengan. Dan, memandang mereka, adalah Albus Dumbledore, hampir tidak terluka sama sekali, meskipun Sweater kuning Hufflepuff nya sudah robek-robek, dan celana panjang Jins nya robek di beberapa tempat.

Harry dan Hermione memisahkan diri, dan memandang Dumbledore, yang dengan penampilan remajanya berseri-seri. Dumbledore membungkuk pada Harry, memberi selamat dalam diam. Lalu, dia melihat ke gerbong yang terbakar, rusak dan retak; ke tubuh Voldemort yang terbakar; ke beberapa mayat murid dan Pelahap Maut di belakang Voldemort. Dumbledore memejamkan matanya, dan membukanya lagi, menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan diri, tapi membiarkan kebahagiaan merasuki dirinya seluruhnya.

Harry dan Hermione sangat bahagia, mereka akhirnya berhasil, mereka berhasil memenuhi tujuan mereka, Harry berhasil memenuhi takdirnya. Mereka sudah selesai.. Benar-benar selesai.

"Mari, kembali ke Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione. Aku yakin kalian akan disambut," kata Dumbledore, menembus deru angin. Harry dan Hermione tersenyum, memandang satu sama lain, lalu kembali ke Dumbledore.

"Kami tidak bisa, Profesor… kami sudah selesai di sini," kata Harry.

"Selesai? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Tujuan kami kembali ke sini sudah selesai, kami akan pergi kembali," kata Hermione.

Dumbledore membelalak, menatap mereka berdua bergantian, seolah mereka berdua sudah gila, atau bahkan hilang akal.

"Kami sudah menceritakannya di awal, ingat? Begitu kami sudah menuntaskan tujuan kami di sini, kami akan pergi, kembali ke tempat seharusnya," kata Harry.

Dumbledore melangkah mundur sekali, menatap Harry dan Hermione dengan sangat amat bingung. Lalu dia ingat – Yang dikatakan mereka berdua pada hari pertama mereka bertemu dengannya. Dan juga, dengan ngeri Dumbledore menyadari bahwa kaki mereka berdua sudah diselimuti asap hingga selutut, dan asap tersebut terbawa angin, memperlihatkan kekosongan: Kedua kaki mereka, dari lutut ke bawah sudah hilang, mereka berdua melayang di udara.

"Wah, sudah mulai," ujar Harry. Hermione menatap kakinya dengan penuh minat.

"Jadi-jadi kalian akan-" gagap Dumbledore. Hermione memotongnya dengan satu anggukan. Dumbledore mundur selangkah lagi, sangat ngeri.

Angin semakin kencang, menerbangkan asap dan membawanya ke alam luas. Kini Harry dan Hermione hanya terdiri dari pinggang ke atas. Tangan Harry dan Hermione, masing-masing sudah mulai berasap juga.

"Hmm… aku punya permintaan terakhir Profesor, bolehkah?" tanya Harry, nyengir. Dumbledore mengangguk tak berdaya.

"Sampaikan bahwa kau telah mengalahkan Voldemort. Kau yang mengalahkannya. Kemudian, sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada Lily, karena aku tak bisa menemuinya di King's Cross. Lalu, sampaikan juga pada James, bahwa aku ogah dihajar di Hogsmeade. Katakan maaf dariku. Katakan pada mereka berdua bahwa aku tewas dalam pertarungan, dan ini pesan terakhirku," ujar Harry. Dumbledore mengangguk lagi.

"Bolehkah aku juga?" tanya Hermione. Kini tubuh mereka sudah hampir menguap seluruhnya, diterbangkan angin ke udara dalam bentuk asap. Dumbledore mengangguk lagi. "Sampaikan pada Sirius, jangan jadi Playboy, lalu pada Daisy, katakan padanya dia adalah teman kamar terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Terakhir untuk Alice, kami mencintainya," kata Hermione, tersenyum lebar.

Dumbledore mengangguk lagi, setetes air mata mulai membasahi pipi mudanya.

"Kami pergi dulu, Profesor. Sampai bertemu… di kehidupan berikutnya," kata Harry, mengangguk. Hermione juga. Akhirnya, hanya kepala mereka yang tersisa, rambut mereka berdua berkibar-kibar tertiup angin… Hingga seuntai rambut terakhir Hermione. Seluruh asap dari mereka, berwarna putih, terbawa angin, dan lenyap di udara. Dumbledore masih berdiri dengan kaku. Sebelum dia sadar bahwa kereta meluncur makin cepat, dan jembatan di depan membelok dengan agak tajam. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Mengusap air matanya, dia berkonsentrasi keras, lalu melompat dari kereta, jatuh ke jurang di bawah jembatan. Dia ber-Apparate ke Hogsmeade.

Hogwarts Express melaju dengan kecepatan mencapai 150 km/jam, tak sanggup membelok dengan sempurna di atas jembatan, dan terguling jatuh keluar jalur, bersama seluruh gerbongnya hingga gerbong F. Ledakan keras terjadi, membumbungkan api tinggi ke udara.

Hogwarts Express tercatat menjalani perjalanan terakhirnya pada bulan Juni, akhir tahun ajaran 1975/1976, bersamaan dengan berakhirnya Perang Sihir Inggris Pertama.

James Potter jatuh berlutut, Sirius dan Remus tak dapat memercayai telinga mereka. Peter bersedih, meskipun dia tidak mengenal Ivan dan Jean dengan akrab, mereka berdua baik padanya. James memukul-mukulkan tinjunya ke jalanan Hogsmeade, dan mulai menangis. Sirius merangkulnya, merasa tak percaya, dan menyesal. James merasa sangat bodoh, sangat tidak berguna… kalau saja dia yang di sana, mereka tak perlu mati, cukup dia saja. Dia merasa seperti pengecut, sangat menyedihkan…

Lili Evans menangis tersedu-sedu, bersama Alice. Daisy, yang mendapatkan pesan terakhir dari Jean, menangis juga dengan histeris, hingga dia harus ditenangkan oleh beberapa orang temannya.

Sebulan setelah itu, kehidupan terus berjalan. Albus Dumbledore dinobatkan sebagai pahlawan terbesar dan penyihir agung, atas keberhasilannya mengalahkan Lord Voldemort dan mengakhiri Perang Penyihir sebelum berkobar besar. Dia mendapatkan banyak sekali penghargaan dan hadiah, namun dia selalu menolak berkomentar… Dia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Walaupun objeknya telah tiada, namun mantra Fidelius terus bekerja, karena pemegang rahasia masih hidup. Perwakilan dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang datang, masing-masing satu guru dan satu murid yang mengaku sebagai 'teman dekat' dari Ivan Nikolai Tesla dan Jean Catherine Leroy. Dalam upacara untuk menghormati para murid yang meninggal dalam peristiwa Hogwarts Express, mereka menyampaikan pidato perpisahan yang terakhir. James, Sirius, Alice, Lily dan Daisy, yang masing-masing disebut dalam pesan terakhir Ivan dan Jean, menolak berbicara.

Upacara penghormatan diadakan untuk Empat Prefek, Dua Ketua Murid, dan Dua murid biasa, sebagai pengganti Upacara Pemakaman. Tubuh mereka tak pernah berhasil ditemukan. Ledakan Hogwarts Express membuat semua tubuh hancur berkeping-keping, bahkan tubuh Voldemort. Sebuah tugu didirikan di halaman kastil, untuk para murid yang tewas hari itu.

Hari yang sama dengan Ivan dan Jean meninggal, keempat raksasa batu yang sudah berbulan-bulan menjaga di perbatasan sekolah runtuh, kehilangan efek mantranya karena pemilik mantra sudah tiada. Dan, sebuah patung es Rusa Betina Perak patah dan mencair, di dalam koper seorang anak perempuan.


	22. Each of Their Journey

**Disclaimer :** All names, characters, places, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Electronic Arts, and many others. I don't own anything here, except the plot, and some locations

* * *

.

Dia berbaring menelungkup di atas sesuatu yang empuk, dan sejuk. Sesuatu ini mengingatkannya akan hal yang tidak bisa diingatnya dengan jernih. Sesuatu yang nyaman, menyenangkan, dan penuh kenangan membahagiakan.

Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, dan akhirnya mengingat benda apa yang ada di bawahnya: Rerumputan. Dan lapisan salju. Dia mulai menyebarkan fungsi syarafnya ke seluruh penjuru tubuhnya, mengecek semua inderanya. Indera peraba, perasa, pendengar, pengecap, dan penglihatan, serta satu indera lagi di tepia, yang tak bernama.

Setelah dia bisa merasakan seluruh badannya, dia bangun perlahan-lahan. Dia membuka matanya dengan perlahan, dan mulai menggerak-gerakkan kaki dan tangannya. Dia menoleh ke kirinya, dan melihat lengan kirinya masih ada.

Dia dikelilingi kabut juga, namun tidak terlalu tebal, dan tampaknya menipis dengan cepat, memperlihatkan garis-garis cahaya putih yang menembus kanopi daun-daun pepohonan tinggi di sekelilingnya. Dia ingin berpakaian. Dan, kaos berwarna merah cerah dengan strip kuning di dadanya, beserta celana Jins dan celana dalamnya muncul. Beberapa meter dari lipatan pakaian ini, tergeletak sepatu kets sehari-hari miliknya. Dia memakai semuanya, lalu berdiri.

Harry memandang berkeliling, dan semakin banyak yang dilihatnya. Tanah hutan yang tertutup salju tipis, pohon-pohon seperti pinus… Kemudian rerumputan hijau jernih di bawah salju. Dia memandang ke atas, dan melihat matahari bersinar, bercahaya putih, tidak kuning. Cahayanya cerah, langit tak berawan, biru jernih. Harry mencoba berjalan.

Harry memandang berkeliling, dan puas ketika dia menyadari tidak ada suara rintihan atau rengekan itu lagi. Tidak ada potongan jiwa mahluk jahat di sini. Dia mulai berjalan, ke arah yang sama dengan yang ada di ingatannya. Dia berjalan ke arah kabut yang makin menipis, dan akhirnya memperlihatkan tempat yang persis sama dengan yang diingatnya.

Kemudian, Harry akhirnya bisa memfungsikan indera pendengarannya lagi. Dia mendengar suara desir. Suara angin. Suara belaian daun di pohon. Suara matahari. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan suara-suara tersebut semakin banyak. Desahan angin, aliran air, suara cipratan, suara salju bergesekan karena angin, suara tetes-tetes air dari pucuk pohon…

"Aku kembali…." desah Harry Potter.

Dia melihat ke kanan kirinya, mencari suatu hal yang dia tahu harus dia tuju. Dia bisa melihatnya: Sebuah air terjun di tepi tebing di kejauhan, yang mengalir dengan derasnya, jatuh dari ketinggian tebing yang sangat tinggi. Air terjun tersebut membiaskan cahaya matahari putih, mengahsilkan sebuah pelangi yang turun memanjang mengikuti arah aliran air terjun tersebut.

Akhirnya, Ujung Dunia. Dan, sungai kehidupan lagi.

Harry berjalan ke arah air terjun tersebut, ke arah sungai tersebut. Dia berjalan sepanjang tebing, dan sama seperti sebelumnya, dia sama sekali tidak takut. Ada perasaan yang sangat aneh dalam dirinya, bahwa kalaupun dia jatuh, dia akan bisa mendarat dengan mulus dan sangat lancar seperti kucing. Jalanan di pinggir tebing menurun dan berbatu. Menanjak, menurun. Bebatuan dan tanahnya terasa sangat halus, seolah tak mengizinkan apapun mengakibatkan ketidaknyamanan pada yang menjejaknya. Matahari tidak bergerak dari tempatnya di langit. Harry terus berjalan sepanjang tebing itu, seolah seluruh hidupnya memang bertujuan untuk itu. Dan memang benar, karena dia masih mengingat segala yang telah terjadi, apa saja yang telah terjadi. Dia mengingat semuanya.

Dan dia mencapai sungai tersebut. Sungai yang membentuk air terjun. Air terjun yang sangat deras, sangat tinggi. Pelangi terbentuk di bibir air terjun tersebut, memanjang samoai bawah. Harry mengintip ke pinggir tebing. Dia bisa melihat sungai kecil jauh di bawahnya. Dihimpit oleh permadani hijau, yang Harry tahu adalah hutan. Pegunungan berwarna biru dengan sedikit warna putih di puncak-puncaknya. Awan melayang-layang di puncak-puncak tersebut.

Dan dia mendengar suara lagi. Dari belakangnya. Dan dia tahu. Dia akhirnya sadar. Dia mengerti.

Harry menoleh. Kabut sekarang sudah menghilang total. Dan dia bisa melihat ada seseorang yang berjalan sepanjang sungai, di sisi yang sama dengannya. Orang tersebut terus berjalan sembari memandangi air sungai yang mengalir. Dan Harry tahu cara berjalan itu. Harry tahu postur itu. Harry tahu wajah itu. Wajah yang sudah ribuan kali dilihatnya, menemaninya siang dan malam selama hampir delapan tahun. Dan, dialah alasan Harry terus berjuang hingga saat ini, terus maju dan mau kembali ke sini.

Harry menatapnya, dan orang tersebut berhenti berjalan. Dia menatap Harry juga.

Dan Harry berlari. Orang itu mengikuti. Mereka berlari mendekat satu sama lain.

Orang itu terus berlari ke arah Harry, bersamaan dengannya. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan bercahaya terang disinari cahaya matahari. Rambutnya, yang sebenarnya: Cokelat lebat, menjuntai dan melambai-lambai di belakangnya. Harry berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat, wajahnya nyengir lebar, senyuman seolah tak dapat dihilangkan dari wajahnya sekarang. Mereka bertabrakan dengan empuk, dan langsung berpelukan, berangkulan, sangat erat.

Mereka berpelukan, tertawa, tersenyum, berseri-seri, seolah hidup mereka tergantung satu sama lain, terpatri pada rangkulan mereka berdua tersebut. Harry mengangkatnya, dan memutarnya beberapa kali, membuat Hermione Granger tertawa-tawa histeris, namun tetap memeluknya. Mereka saling rangkul dan peluk di sini, di tempat takdir mereka.

Harry mengendurkan pelukannya, dan mendorong Hermione sehingga dia bisa menatap Hermione penuh di wajahnya. Mereka berseri-seri, dan nyengir bahagia.

"Hermione?"

"Harry?"

Harry dan Hermione tertawa lagi. Mereka tak melepaskan satu sama lain. Harry juga tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hermione, yang memakai T-Shirt biru, celana Jins. Rambutnya cokelat lebat tanpa di apa-apakan. Ini Hermione yang diingatnya, Hermione tanpa ada penyamaran apapun dalam dirinya.

"Jadi… sudah selesai?" kata Harry.

"Sudah.. Harry," jawab Hermione.

Harry memejamkan matanya, dan membukanya lagi, memastikan ini bukan mimpi. Memastikan bahwa Hermione di depannya nyata, semua ini nyata. Dan setelah beberapa saat, dan melihat bahwa Hermione sepertinya melakukan hal yang sama, dia sadar bahwa semua ini nyata. Mereka tak akan dibangunkan oleh Sirius, ataupun Peter dan James di kompartemen mereka. Mereka sudah pergi dari sana, ke dunia ini. Dan, arti sebenarnya dan seluruhnya dari hal itu menerpa Harry. Mereka sudah mati, kali ini benar-benar mati, dan tak akan kembali lagi.

"Aku tak menyesal," kata Harry.

"Aku juga."

Harry mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hermione.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hermione."

"Oh, Harry. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Dan mereka berciuman.

Desir angin, aliran air sungai, debur air terjun, jeram, gemerisik rerumputan, bergeseknya daun-daun, semuanya seolah menjadi tak ada artinya di tempat tersebut. Ujung dunia, Pegunungan Perantara, Sungai Kehidupan, semuanya tak berarti. Mereka hanya merasakan mereka berdua, hanya mereka berdua di sini. Cahaya matahari putih di atas menyinari mereka. Tidak ada lagi kabut, sama sekali. Hutan menjadi jernih, pegunungan di kejauhan tampak biru bersih. Dan, setelah beberapa detik, jam, hari, bahkan mungkin berabad-abad, mereka memisahkan diri.

Tak ada air mata, sudah tak ada penyesalan. Mereka berdua sudah di sini, sudah bersama. _Seperti biasanya, selalu bersama_.

Harry menggandeng tangan Hermione, dan mereka mulai berjalan lagi, ke bibir tebing, mengamati air terjun dan pelangi yang dibentuknya. Mereka duduk di tanah bersalju, memandang pegunungan di kejauhan.

Dan, suara-suara bertambah. Mereka mendengarkan bunyi burung-burung mulai berkaok, binatang-binatang kecil di hutan mencicit. Kemudian bunyi ringkikan kuda, bunyi kepakan sayap burung. Bunyi ikan yang berenang.. semuanya. Mereka menatap ke langit di atas gunung, dan melihat burung elang besar, dengan suaranya yang luar biasa, terbang di atas gunung, sebelum menukik dan menghilang di balik gunung. Semuanya terasa makin nyata, hidup. Angin mulai menerpa wajah mereka, namun mereka tak merasa dingin sama sekali. Hanya kehangatan di antara mereka.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

Hening sejenak. Hermione berpikir.

"Dumbledore mengatakan bahwa setiap manusia yang mati, akan mendaki gunung tersebut menuju ke tanah di baliknya, di mana Petualangan Besar berikutnya menunggu kita," jawab Hermione.

"Hah? Jadi kita harus menuruni tebing ini, dan kemudian mendaki gunung tersebut?" tanya Harry.

"Begitulah."

Harry mengeluh.

"Kok sudah mati melelahkan sekali sih," kata Harry. Hermione tertawa, dan makin mendekat dan menyandar ke Harry.

"Kita punya segala waktu yang kita inginkan di sini, Harry. Jangan khawatir," ujar Hermione pelan. Harry nyengir kepadanya.

"Aku tak akan khawatir. Selama kamu di sini, aku tak akan pernah khawatir, yakin deh," jawab Harry.

"Tukang rayu," gumam Hermione.

"Eh serius nih," jawab Harry.

"Tidak, kamu Harry. Sirius masih hidup," sanggah Hermione.

"Ha, ha," kata Harry, berlagak sarkastik, yang sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa dia lakukan. Dia malah tertawa beneran, diikuti Hermione.

Dan terdengar suara langkah. Harry dan Hermione sudah tahu ini. Mereka berputar badan, dan berdiri, melihat ke orang yang baru datang.

Seorang pemuda, mungkin di usia 20-an, dan seorang perempuan dengan usia yang kira-kira sama. Yang laki-laki mengenakan pakaian serba putih dan jubah putih yang berkibar-kibar tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Pembawaannya gagah, tegap, dan tegas. Dia membawa sebuah pedang di ikat pinggangnya. Kemudian, yang perempuan mengenakan pakaian serba putih juga dan jubah putih, namun tidak sepanjang yang laki-laki. Jubah putih perempuan ini hanya menutupi sampai lututnya. Perempuan ini membawa sekantung panah dan busurnya sekaligus di punggungnya. Dia juga berpembawaan tegas, namun anggun dan lembut. Rambut perempuan ini pirang panjang, tergerai di punggungnya. Matanya cokelat terang. Harry dan Hermione tak mengenalinya. Namun, Hermione mengenali pemuda tersebut. Rambutnya yang pirang kecokelatan, wajahnya yang mulus, namun dengan hidung bengkok seolah patah, dan mata biru elektriknya.

"Dumbledore?" bisik Hermione.

Dumbledore, dengan penampilan mudanya, berhenti berjalan, begitu juga perempuan di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum, dan Dumbledore muda tersenyum. Sekarang jarak antara dua pasangan hanya 3 meter, dan mereka bisa melihat dengan lebih teliti. Namun Hermione tak mungkin salah. Pria ini Dumbledore muda. Dia sudah melihat wujud Dumbledore muda dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, saat pertempuran terakhir di Hogwarts Express. Dumbledore yang ini lebih tinggi sedikit, sepertinya sudah setinggi Dumbledore dalam wujud tuanya. Harry juga memerhatikan Dumbledore ini. Namun, yang mengganggunya adalah perempuan di samping kanan Dumbledore. Wajahnya sangat muda dan cantik, rambutnya pirang panjang meskipun agak berombak di bagian atas. Namun, Harry mengenali mata cokelat tersebut, dan bentuk mulut tersebut. Dia sudah berkali-kali menginap di rumah sakit, jadi dia sangat mengenalinya. Mungkinkah –

"Madam Pomfrey?" bisik Harry.

Kali ini perempuan tersebut tertawa kecil, dan menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Dumbledore juga tertawa kecil, memandangi Harry dan perempuan tersebut. Mana mungkin – Madam Pomfrey? Apa yang terjadi? Pikir Hermione.

Perempuan itu berhenti tertawa, dan menoleh ke Dumbledore. Dia berkata, "Semirip itukah aku dengan Popertina?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali: Ya, Mirip sekali," jawab Dumbledore, tersenyum bangga. Dia menoleh dan memandang Harry dan Hermione lagi.

"Harry, Hermione. Aku tak menyangka kalian akan datang ke sini lagi secepat ini… _Well_. Selamat datang kembali" kata Dumbledore. "Oh, dan untuk tambahan, panggil aku Albus di sini. Dan, perkenankan aku memperkenalkan rekanku, temanku, sahabatku ini: Mel."

Harry dan Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mengenal kalian berdua. Albus bercerita mengenai kalian banyak sekali, sejak dia datang ke sini," ujar Mel. "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk saja? Dan kita bisa menunggu sambil mengobrol."

Mereka berempat duduk bersila, dua pasangan saling memandang satu sama lain. Harry memandang bergantian dari Dumbledore ke Mel. Siapa orang ini, dan apa hubungannya dengan Madam Pomfrey? Siapa Popertina?

Hermione lah yang seperti biasa bertanya.

"Apakah anda Ibu dari Popertina Pomfrey?"

Perempuan tersebut mengangguk, dan tersenyum pada Hermione.

"Berarti anda… Melissa Moon?"

Dumbledore tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, tawa khasnya yang selalu diingat Harry dan Hermione. Perempuan tersebut, Melissa, nyengir lebar.

"Hebat sekali kamu… dari mana kamu tahu?"

"Saya mencari – cari nama Melissa Moon saat masih di dunia. Namun, saya tidak dapat menemukannya, karena nama Moo dari Melissa sudah tidak ada. Saya menyadari bahwa mungkin Melissa menikah bersama orang lain, dan menemukan nama Peter Pomfrey, yang menikah dengan Melissa Pomfrey, dan memiliki anak bernama Popertina Pomfrey dan Septimus Pomfrey. Saya tidak mengikuti lagi mengenai anak-anak mereka, namun tadi anda menyebutkan mengenai Popertina, dan Harry mengingatkan anda akan Madam Pomfrey, dan semuanya masuk akal," kata Hermione.

Melissa bertepuk tangan antusias, mata cokelatnya menari-nari senang dan girang. Dumbledore tampaknya terpana.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan pencarian akan namaku? Apakah aku terkenal?" tanya Melissa, nyengir.

"Bukan itu. Kami, eh –" Hermione menoleh ke Harry, yang nyengir malu dan mengangguk. Hermione menarik nafas, dan melanjutkan.

"Dumbledore di 1976 menceritakan mengenai seseorang bernama Melissa Moon, yang sangat dicintainya, namun tidak mencintainya balik seperti Dumbledore mencintainya. Alias… cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?" ujar Hermione ragu-ragu.

Sekarang Melissa membelalak, dan Dumbledore menunduk malu, tapi cengar-cengir.

"Katanya, dia alasan kenapa Dumbledore tidak pernah menikah. Jadi, kami memutuskan melakukan pencarian, karena penasaran. Dan… kami menemukan anda," kata Hermione, mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Melissa menoleh ke Dumbledore secara perlahan, lalu mendesis marah, "Kamu.. menceritakan itu pada murid?"

"Bukan aku, percayalah, bukan aku! Yang bercerita pada mereka adalah Aku yang Baru. Aku yang ada di 1976! Bukan Aku yang Ini," kata Dumbledore buru-buru, mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Melissa menyipitkan matanya, tapi lalu menghela nafas banyak-banyak. Dia bergumam, "dasar.. dasar." Dumbledore tersenyum padanya, menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya dengan malu dan.. salah tingkah.

"Albus?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, Harry?"

"Sekarang… apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan ini, Dumbledore dan Melissa tersenyum cerah, dan memandangi mereka berdua. Kebahagiaan seolah terpancar dari kedua wajah mereka, penuh kebanggaan dan rasa hormat. Ajaib bagaimana satu wajah bisa memancarkan ekspresi dan emosi sebanyak itu.

"Sir?" tanya Harry.

"Aduh, sudah kubilang, panggil aku Albus, Harry," kata Dumbledore.

"Ya, Albus. Ada apa? Sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Harry.

"Menunggu. Kalian akan dijemput sebentar lagi," jawab Dumbledore.

"Dijemput… untuk ke balik Gunung?" tanya Hermione.

Dumbledore tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

"Menuju ke Petualangan Besar Berikutnya?" tanya Harry.

Kali ini, wajah Dumbledore dan Melissa lagi-lagi memancarkan kebahagiaan, kebanggaan, dan rasa hormat.

"Aku melihat kalian berdua," kata Melissa. "Kalian berdua benar-benar hebat, pemberani, dan luar biasa. Aku melihat kalian berdua bersama banyak orang lainnya, termasuk Albus di sini."

Harry mengangguk pelan, tidak mengerti. Hermione jelas tidak bisa terima kalau ada yang tidak dimengertinya, sehingga dia bertanya, "Melihat kami.. saat apa?"

"Saat kalian di tahun 1975, dalam Ruangan Terkunci. Saat kalian melihat ke dalam Cermin Tarsah," jawab Melissa.

Harry dan Hermione mengingatnya lagi. Mereka juga berusaha mengingat kata-kata yang didengar mereka berdua setelah mereka terkena hempasan cahaya tersebut, di hadapan Cermin Tarsah.

"Hanya sedikit sekali, sangat sedikit orang yang bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan dari Cermin Tarsah. Kamu, Harry, sesungguhnya adalah satu dari sedikit orang tersebut, saat kamu mendapatkan Batu Bertuah dari Cermin Tarsah, di tahun pertamamu," ujar Dumbledore.

Harry berkata, "Waktu itu… anda memberitahu saya seolah andalah yang menyihir batu tersebut sehingga akan bereaksi seperti itu."

"Tadinya juga kukira begitu. Aku memang sudah memberikan mantra pada batu tersebut agar didapatkan olehmu, dan diriku jika kita memintanya, di Ruangan Cermin Tarsah tersebut. Namun ada yang aneh, dan ini baru kusadari beberapa tahun kemudian. Bahwa kamu _tidak sedikitpun meminta batu tersebut_. Kamu hanya melihat ke dalam cermin Tarsah… Cermin Tarsah-lah yang memberikan batu tersebut padamu," jawab Dumbledore.

Harry mengangguk perlahan, memikirkan lagi apa yang sudah dialaminya dulu.

Hermione memandang Dumbledore, dan berkata, "Kalau begitu… apakah anda mengatakan bahwa Cermin Tarsah akan memberikan kami kebahagiaan, sesuai yang kami cari dan kami lihat ketika menatapnya?"

"Tentu saja, Hermione," jawab Melissa. "Bukankah itu tujuan kalian kembali ke dunia tahun 1975?"

"Bukan… tujuan kami kembali adalah mengalahkan Voldemort dan…."

"Dan?" tanya Dumbledore geli.

"… hidup bahagia bersama?"

"Dan untuk bagian hidup bahagia bersama, apakah kalian sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Melissa.

"Kami… Tapi anda bilang Cermin Tarsah yang akan memberikan kami hal tersebut?" tanya Harry.

"Ya," jawab Dumbledore.

"Kalau begitu, kami dikirim ke sini lagi, langsung setelah tewasnya Voldemort, agar kami bisa hidup bahagia bersama di sini, kan?" tanya Hermione, makin bingung.

Lagi-lagi ekspresi itu. Dumbledore dan Melissa lagi-lagi mengenakan ekspresi tersebut di wajah mereka, namun kali ini lebih banyak mengandung.. Kebanggaan. Harry dan Hermione melihat satu sama lain, dan memutuskan meninggalkan topik ini. Apa gunanya lagipula membicarakannya, kalau sudah tidak hidup di dunia?

Lalu Hermione menanyakan hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Albus. Saat kau bilang… Kau yang Baru dan Kau yang Ini, apa maksudmu?"

"Ah… pertanyaan sangat bagus. Mungkin.. akan kujelaskan selengkapnya.

"Saat kalian pergi kembali, dan mundur waktu, suatu kejadian luar biasa terjadi. Kalian bertemu dengan semua orang, ingat? Lily, James, Alice, bahkan Jean dan William Granger. Padahal Lily, James, dan Alice seharusnya sudah tidak ada, sudah ada di sini. Nah, hal yang terjadi adalah begini: Bahwa saat kalian kembali, seluruh tempat ini juga berubah. Menakjubkan satu hal yang dilakukan kalian bisa merubah semuanya… Lily, James, Sirius, semuanya menjadi hidup kembali. Benar-benar hidup, dan masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka di 1975. Kalian menemukan dan membuat sebuah dunia baru, hidup yang baru. Namun, dengan orang-orang yang lama, yang kalian orang yang sudah meninggal kembali ada, dan bahkan mungkin bisa hidup lebih lama.

"Nah, Aku saat itu, tidak bisa kembali. Kenapa? Karena Aku sedang menghadap. Jadi, muncullah Dumbledore yang baru, wujud Dumbledore 1975. Aku dan dia adalah dua orang, dua wujud dan dua keberadaan yang berbeda. Sekarang, dia masih hidup, dan aku sudah mati," tuntas Dumbledore.

"Anda menghadap siapa?" tanya Hermione. Dumbledore tersenyum, namun tidak menjawab.

"Tunggu… berarti Lily, dan James serta Sirius tidak ada di sini, kan? Mereka semua masih hidup?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, Harry. Berkat kamu, mereka masih hidup dengan bahagia," jawab Dumbledore.

"Apa – apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Harry.

Dumbledore memejamkan mata, seolah berkonsentrasi keras. Dia membuka matanya lagi, dan tersenyum.

"Lily dan James akan makin dekat, sejak peristiwa Kereta Api tersebut. Peter akan tetap setia pada sahabatnya, Snape dan para calon Pelahap Maut dan calon Pembunuh lainnya akan menjadi orang biasa. Sirius dan Bellatrix akan tetap akrab juga. Remus.. sepertinya dia mendekati salah satu Chaser.. Emmelince? Yah, begitulah. Lalu, dunia sihir makin baik, berkat banyak usaha, termasuk dari Menteri Sihir baru, Reynald Moon dan Aku yang Baru. Para penyihir jahat ditangkapi tanpa korupsi dan kolusi. Penilaian mengenai Kelahiran-Muggle makin berkurang dan toleransi makin menguat. Semuanya, berkat kalian, Dunia yang Baru ini menjadi jauh lebih baik," kata Dumbledore, berseri-seri.

Hening sejenak, hanya terdengar suara angin yang bertiup pelan, membuat rambut mereka melambai-lambai diterbangkan angin tersebut. Kalau saja mereka lebih teliti, absennya suara detak jantung pastilah membuat panik, namun mereka tak menganggapnya penting saat ini.

"Kenapa…." mulai Harry.

"Ya, Harry?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Kenapa, kami diberi kesempatan untuk bisa kembali ke dunia, dan mengubah semuanya menjadi lebih baik dari awalnya? Bukankah.. seolah kami mempermainkan waktu?" tanya Harry.

Dumbledore mengangguk. Melissa yang menjawab, "Karena, kamu adalah anak laki-laki yang dipilih oleh takdir sendiri, Harry. Dan untuk Hermione… aku tidak mengerti, karena dia tidak dipilih oleh takdir… Tidak. Yang paling bisa kukatakan…."

"Ya?" tanya Hermione.

"Kalian berdua mengikatkan takdir di antara kalian. Kalian sendiri yang melakukannya, mungkin secara tidak sadar, sejak kalian pertama bertemu di kompartemen Hogwarts Express," jawab Dumbledore, tersenyum memandang Harry dan Hermione.

"Kalian belum berteman sebelum Peristiwa Troll… namun, saat Peristiwa Troll tersebut, _kau_lah satu-satunya orang yang mengingat akan Hermione, Harry. _Kau _sudah mengikatkan dirimu kepada Hermione sejak sebelum itu," kata Dumbledore. Dia berhenti sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan untuk kamu, Hermione… kuduga detik _kamu_ mengikatkan dirimu pada Harry, adalah saat pertama kamu memeluknya… Kamu adalah orang pertama yang bisa diingat Harry, yang memberikannya rasa kasih sayang. Ikatan kalian berdua makin kuat setiap tahunnya… Hey, aku bahkan sudah bertaruh dengan banyak guru mengenai kapan kalian akan jadian dulu. Aahh.. begitu aku mendengar bahwa Harry jadian lebih dulu dengan Miss Chang.. aku kehilangan banyak sekali Galleon…" Dumbledore menggeleng-geleng, dan Harry serta Hermione mengerutkan dahi mereka. Melissa terkikik.

"Albus… ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Hermione.

"Ya, silakan."

"Bagaimana kisah hubunganmu dengan Melissa?"

Harry mendongak cepat mendengar Hermione menanyakan hal ini. Dia menoleh ke Hermione, yang menatap Dumbledore penasaran, lalu memandangi Dumbledore dan Melissa yang memerah wajahnya. Sejenak Harry berpikir, bagaimana bisa mereka berdua memerah malu di tempat ini? Aneh sekali. Harry mulai nyengir. Dumbledore berdeham, lalu mulai menjawab.

"Dulu sekali, aku bertemu dengan Elphias Doge, di hari pertamaku di Hogwarts. Kami sama-sama dikucilkan, aku karena Ayahku, dan Elphias karena dia masih berbekas cacar naga. Aku menyalaminya, dan sejak saat itu sudah menjamin teman baik dengannya. Aku brilian… aku sukses di sekolahku, bahkan sejak minggu-minggu pertama. Tapi tetap, aku tidak memiliki banyak teman. Hingga suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan Melissa di sini," Dumbledore mengarahkan jempolnya ke Melissa, "Saat aku dan Elphias kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi dari perpustakaan. Dia sendirian, dan membawa banyak buku. Aku dan Elphias menawarkan membantunya, dan dia memberikan buku kepada kami, untuk kami bawa ke Ruang Rekreasi.

"Aku mendapati bahwa Melissa berasal dari keluarga Moon, keluarga Darah-Murni yang tua. Tadinya statusnya membuat kami agak enggan berteman dengannya, namun entah bagaimana, dalam pelajaran terbang pertama kami, kami sudah menjadi teman akrab. Kami bertiga jago, namun aku dan Melissa tidak pernah tertarik pada Quidditch. Elphias – lah yang menjadi Tim, dia menjadi Beater hebat sejak kelas tiga. Kami berdua selalu menonton Elphias setiap kali main, setiap latihan, dan kami mulai belajar bersama. Elphias, yang kurang percaya diri, lebih sering tertinggal dalam pelajaran, namun aku selalu membantunya. Sedangkan Melissa… Dia bertindak seperti api penyemangat dalam Trio kami ini. Dia penuh semangat, sangat energik, untuk seorang anak Keturunan Darah-Murni zaman itu."

"Makanya, aku dikucilkan sama anak-anak darah murni lainnya, mereka menganggapku hiperaktif," gumam Melissa.

"Bukannya iya?" kata Dumbledore pelan. Melissa memukulnya di bahunya.

"Oke, kulanjutkan. Di tahun kelima, saat kali pertama kunjungan Hogsmeade, aku-" Dumbledore berdeham, dan melanjutkan, "-Aku menyadari bahwa ternyata Melissa berbeda _jenis_ denganku. Aku sadar bahwa Melissa adalah cewek, ya, kesadaran menyerbuku seperti serbuan Troll saat itu. Dan gadis yang cantik, sangat cantik juga, kalau boleh kutambahkan.

"Sejak hari itu, aku mulai sering salah tingkah di depan Melissa. Aku beberapa kali menjatuhkan roti saat sarapan, aku menumpahkan jus labu. Melissa hanya menyarankan aku jangan kebanyakan belajar. Namun Elphias tahu yang sebenarnya. Dia, tidak sepertiku, sudah mengencani seorang cewek Hufflepuff sejak tahun keempat, jadi dia lebih banyak pengalaman dariku. Dia mengejekku habis-habisan selama beberapa hari, dan Melissa menganggap kami mulai gila.

"Yah, dengan dukungan dari kakak Melissa, dan sahabatku, Elphias, dan beberapa teman kamarku, aku – Ahem – mengajak dia ke pesta dansa Natal. Terlihat jelas bahwa aku terlambat," kata Dumbledore.

Melissa menghela nafas. "Jelas, malam itu bukan malam yang sepenuhnya menyenangkan untukku. Teman baikku selama 4 setengah tahun mendatangiku dan mulai marah-marah mengenai bahwa Peter, yang mengajakku, hanya memanfaatkanku, dengan alasan aneh-aneh: Memata-matai Quidditch, menyontek PR, dan sebagainya. Kami melakukan pertengkaran besar pertama kami malam itu."

Harry meringis. Dia teringat akan hal yang sama akan Hermione dan Ron. Hermione menatap Dumbledore dan Melissa dengan sedih.

"Berhari-hari kami tidak berbicara satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya, suatu hari saat Albus meminta maaf, dia sekaligus menyatakan bahwa dia – mencintaiku, lebih dari sekedar teman," kata Melissa.

Dumbledore nyengir dengan wajah mudanya, dan berkata, "Tapi dia menolakku, karena dia bilang dia terlalu mencintai persahabatan kami, dan dia tidak mau mengubahnya. Juga, dia mengatakan, dia tidak melihatku seperti itu. Jadi, intinya aku ditolak dalam usaha pertama dalam sejarah hidupku untuk mendapatkan teman kencan," keluh Dumbledore.

"Hei, tapi aku setuju untuk pergi denganmu ke Hogsmeade saat Valentine untuk memerbaiki persahabatan kita kan –"

" – Cuma karena Peter sedang sakit diare, yang mana disebabkan oleh kerjaan Elphias."

"Itu kerjaan El? Apa?"

"Ups. Tolong lupakan itu," ujar Dumbledore.

"Awas kalau nanti Elphias ke sini…"

Harry dan Hermione mengangkat alis mereka mendengarkan percakapan sangat-tidak-dewasa di depan mereka. Mereka melihat satu sama lain, mengangkat bahu mereka, kebingungan.

"Oke, jadi intinya, kami bertiga tetap berteman baik dalam waktu sangat lama, namun kami mengalami pertengkaran hebat lagi ketika, suatu malam sebelum kelulusan, kami, Elphias, Peter, dan banyak murid lainnya, melakukan pesta menjelang kelulusan di Ruang Ketua Murid. Aku ketua murid saat itu. Kami berpesta… dan di tengah-tengah pesta, Mel dan Peter mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan menikah segera setelah lulus.

"Aku, dengan hasil latihan Occlumency ku berhasil menampilkan wajah tenang terbaikku, namun rubuh juga ketika Peter memintaku sebagai _Best Man_ nya, dan Mel memilih temannya untuk pendamping. Aku menolak di tempat secara mentah-mentah. Kami berteriak-teriak, dan tak berbicara lagi. Elphias menghiburku, dan mengajakku untuk ikut dengannya dalam Tur Keliling Dunia yang sedang popular saat itu. Namun aku mendapat surat bahwa Ibuku meninggal, dan aku kembali ke rumah. Kalian sudah tahu dari sini, tentang Ariana, Aberfoth, dan Grindelwald.

"Beberapa tahun setelah itu, aku bertemu lagi dengan Mel, ketika sedang minum-minum bersama Elphias. Melissa Pomfrey, Peter Pomfrey, dan Popertina Pomfrey bayi. Dalam semangat untuk memerbaiki hubungan, Peter menraktir kami dan mengundang kami ke rumahnya untuk makan-makan. Beberapa tahun yang panjang telah mengubahku, dan aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa menerima mengenai Melissa, Peter, dan anak mereka. Aku akrab dengan keluarga mereka, dengan keluarga Moon, dan Doge. Aku main ke rumah mereka setiap akhir minggu. Aku mengajar di Hogwarts, akhirnya."

Dumbledore mengakhiri kisahnya dengan senyuman sedih, dan Melissa mengangguk sedih juga. "Kami sudah melewati fase itu sejak lama. Aku meninggal jauh lebih dulu dari Albus, saat serangan udara pertama pada perang Muggle di Perancis. Saat itu aku sedang di sana, bersama Peter dan Popertina. Aku tak menyangka akan meninggal di sana, oleh Muggle lagi. Aku pergi lebih dulu ke Dataran Petualangan."

"Aku maju ke medan perang, tiga minggu setelah Melissa meninggal. Aku berdua bersama Elphias. Kami berdua sedang dalam kondisi keemasan kami saat itu. Kami kuat, tangguh, dan sakti. Kami menyusup ke medan-medan pertempuran, hingga akhirnya kami menemukan Grindelwald. Elphias kuminta untuk mundur, karena itu adalah pertarunganku. Aku menang, dan aku diangkat sebagai pahlawan. Aku berniat mengangkat Elphias juga, namun dia dengan tegas menolak memiliki andil apapun. Elphias bersama keluarganya hidup bahagia di tepian Skotlandia, hingga sekarang," ujar Dumbledore.

"Dan, saat Dumbledore datang ke Tempat Antara Hidup dan Mati, akulah yang menjemputnya," kata Melissa. "Karena di ingatannya, hanya ada dua orang yang paling dicintainya: Ariana dan aku. Ariana menolak dan memersilakan diriku. Dia mengatakan masih ada banyak waktu. Jadi, aku lah yang menjemput Albus, dan membawanya ke balik Gunung, dan bertemu semuanya di sana."

Dan… selesai. Kisah Dumbledore dan Melissa selesai. Hermione mengangguk penuh, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Harry juga menunduk sedikit. Dia memikirkan beberapa hal.. yang mengganggunya.

"Albus, apakah kamu mendapat hukuman? Karena.. menolong kami dan mengirim kami?" tanya Harry.

"Oh, tidak, Harry. Dia memersilakanku kembali, karena kami telah melihat dunia yang baru, dan juga melihat hal-hal yang telah dilakukan kalian, termasuk di antaranya kalian yang menemukan Cermin Tarsah," jawab Dumbledore. "Aku dikirim kembali ke Dataran Petualangan, dan bersama Melissa, Ariana, dan banyak orang lagi, melanjutkan petualanganku."

Harry mengangguk, bersyukur. Kalau Dumbledore sampai dihukum karena perbuatannya… _Well_, dia mungkin tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya dan keegoisannya. Tapi tunggu.

"Albus? Siapakah pencipta Cermin Tarsah?" tanya Hermione.

Dumbledore tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Harry mengernyit, dan menanyakan pertanyaan satunya.

"Albus, siapa _Dia_? Kamu menghadap Siapa?" tanya Harry.

Melissa tersenyum juga, dan menoleh ke Dumbledore, yang tersenyum, dan mengangguk lagi. Harry semakin tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Ah… sepertinya jemputan kalian sudah datang," kata Dumbledore. Dia berdiri.

Harry dan Hermione bergandengan tangan, dan mengikutinya berdiri, memandanginya bingung. Melissa berdiri perlahan. Dumbledore melihat ke langit ke belakang Harry. Harry dan Hermione berputar, dan, di sana, di atas pegunungan, terbang suatu burung besar, dengan suara seperti elang. Burung tersebut terbang cepat di atas pegunungan, dari jarak ini hanya seperti titik, namun mereka dapat mendengarkan suaranya dengan sangat amat jelas. Burung tersebut menukik, dan terbang di atas hutan di bawah tebing, lurus dan sejajar dengan ketinggian mereka di atas tebing.

Burung tersebut mengepakkan sayapnya beberapa kali, lalu meluncur mulus dan lurus ke arah mereka. Dia mengeluarkan suara lengkingan lagi. Burung tersebut memperlihatkan kakinya yang bercakar elang..

Namun itu bukan burung. Bukan burung sama sekali. Tubuhnya berwarna biru, sayapnya putih bersih terentang lebar, kaki depannya berwarna biru, dan paruhnya kuning tua, bukan, perunggu, berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari. Bagian belakang tubuhnya adalah tubuh kuda, berwarna putih bersih, dengan kaki kuda yang kokoh. Hippogriff. Hippogriff yang sama dengan yang Harry dan Hermione temui di tepi hutan terlarang, dulu sekali, di hari-hari pertama mereka di Hogwarts, tahun 1975.

Hippogriff tersebut mendekat ke mereka, dan mengepakkan sayapnya beberapa kali, mengurangi kecepatannya. Kemudian, dengan keempat kakinya yang kokoh, Hippogriff tersebut mendarat di samping mereka semua, sayapnya yang lebar terentang, dan dia mengaok nyaring. Lalu, dia melipat sayapnya, dan membungkuk.

Harry dan Hermione secara otomatis membungkuk juga. Mereka sudah pernah melihat Hippogriff ini sejak sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa binatang ini ada di sini sekarang? Dan menjemput mereka?

"Naiklah, kalian berdua. Dia akan mengantarkan kalian," kata Melissa.

"Mengantarkan.. ke mana? Ke balik Gunung?" tanya Hermione. "Menuju… Dataran Petualangan?"

Dumbledore tersenyum lagi, namun tidak mengangguk, anehnya. Harry memandangnya bergantian, Dumbledore, Melissa dan Hippogriff, yang sudah duduk merendah, memudahkan Harry dan Hermione untuk naik dan duduk di punggungnya. Harry menoleh ke Hermione, dan melihatnya memandangnya.

Mata mereka bertemu, hijau bertemu dengan cokelat. Mereka berkomunikasi dalam diam, dan mereka tersenyum perlahan. Apapun yang terjadi, tak masalah kemana mereka pergi, mereka akan terus bersama. Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah hal tersebut. Harry berjalan bersama Hermione, bergandengan tangan, menuju si Hippogriff, yang masih duduk. Dia naik terlebih dahulu, kemudian menarik Hermione, membantunya duduk di belakangnya. Hermione melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Harry.

Hippogriff tersebut berdiri perlahan, dan mengepakkan sayapnya sekali. Angin sejuk mengalir dari kanan dan kiri Harry dan Hermione. Si Hippogriff berjalan pelan ke pinggir tebing. Harry dan Hermione menoleh ke Dumbledore dan Melissa.

"Terima kasih, Albus… untuk semuanya," kata Harry. Dumbledore mengangguk.

"Kami akan bertemu kalian lagi kan di Dataran sana?" tanya Hermione.

Dumbledore memutar bola matanya yang biru cemerlang, dan menghela nafas. Melissa mengikik, yang berubah menjadi kekehan. Dumbledore menatap Melissa dengan tatapan kesal.

"Lebih baik kamu beri bantuan sedikit, Al. Bantulah mereka, biar tidak terlalu bingung," kata Melissa.

"Oh, baiklah, baiklah…" desah Dumbledore.

"Bantuan.. apa?" tanya Hermione.

Dumbledore berjalan ke samping mereka, dan meletakkan satu tangannya ke leher si Hippogriff.

"Kalian pasti tahu, sudah tahu bahwa Cinta adalah kekuatan yang melampaui semua sihir, melampaui semua keajaiban. Melampaui kehidupan dan kematian, lebih indah dan lebih mengerikan dari apapun di jagad raya ini. Melampaui takdir, nasib, ruang dan waktu, dunia dan bahkan akhirat. Namun, ada Satu. Dan hanya Satu, yang melampaui Cinta. Karena, Satu tersebut lah yang menciptakan kekuatan Cinta dengan tangannya sendiri," kata Dumbledore pelan.

Harry dan Hermione menahan nafas. "Apa Satu itu?" bisik Harry.

"Satu tersebut adalah _Dia_. Yang menciptakan Cermin Tarsah, yang akan selalu menepati janji. Kalian sudah dijanjikan, _Kebahagiaan_. Kalian sudah diberi perintah, ah bukan, bahkan dari niat kalian sendiri, untuk _membaginya_, dan memberikan _hidup yang lebih baik_," jawab Dumbledore. "Nah, penuhilah. Oke?"

Lalu dia menepuk leher Hippogriff dua kali.

Hippogriff tersebut meraung, dan melompat ke tebing. Mereka terjun.

Harry dan Hermione, yang masih memikirkan perkataan Dumbledore, kaget bukan kepalang ketika si Hippogriff terjun sepanjang air terjun. Hermione menjerit, dan memeluk Harry kuat-kuat dari belakang. Harry, setelah mengatasi rasa kagetnya, berseru bersemangat. Mereka terbang, sudah terbang, mereka akan segera pergi.

Hippogriff tersebut mengepakkan sayapnya sekali, dan mereka terbang mendatar, sepanjang sungai. Mereka terbang dengan sangat cepat, dan dengan satu kepakan lagi, mereka menanjak, tinggi, melampaui pucuk-pucuk pohon,menuju langit biru. Satu kepakan, dan mereka terbang mendatar, kini tampaknya sejajar dengan pucuk-pucuk gunung. Hippogriff tersebut mengepak dua kali.

Dan mereka menambah kecepatan, jauh lebih cepat daripada apapun yang pernah diingat mereka. Melampaui saat terbang dengan sapu, saat terbang dengan Thestral, Phoenix, dan bahkan Naga. Angin menderu di kanan kiri mereka, namun tidak seperti deru angin saat pertempuran di Hogwarts Express. Deru angin ini sejuk, menyegarkan, dan memberikan semangat serta gairah luar biasa. Mereka semakin mendekati Pegunungan… Hippogriff biru berkaok, dan mengepakkan sayapnya lagi, menambah kecepatan.

Mereka makin dekat… tinggal beberapa kilo lagi. Harry menoleh ke belakang punggungnya, dan melihat Hermione tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggungnya. Hermione memandangi Pegunungan dengan takjub. Harry mendapati menatap matanya, dan Hermione menatapnya balik. Mereka menatap ke belakang mereka, dan melihat tebing sudah sangat jauh di belakang mereka. Dunia mereka tinggalkan…

"Menurutmu.. apa yang dimaksudkan Dumbledore tadi?" tanya Harry.

"Aku tak begitu mengerti.. aku hanya paham bahwa ada yang… Entahlah, _Menguasai Semua_?" jawab Hermione, tidak yakin.

Harry memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke Hermione, dan Hermione juga memandang Harry.

"Kamu tahu, aku tak menyesal sama sekali," kata Harry.

"Aku juga," kata Hermione.

Pegunungan sudah sangat dekat, awan-awan di puncak gunung menyelimuti mereka sekarang. Harry tahu begitu mereka melewati awan ini, dan melewati puncak, mereka akan sampai, dan sudah tak akan kembali lagi. Maka, dia mengucapkan dua kata untuk Hermione, dua kata terakhir sebelum mereka melewati Pegunungan.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Harry.

"Aku mencintaimu," balas Hermione.

Mereka tersenyum, dan Harry mengangguk. Hermione juga. Harry menatap ke depan lagi, ke awan putih tebal yang masih menyelimuti mereka. Hermione juga menatap ke depan lagi, memeluk pinggang Harry dengan erat. Mereka sudah mantap sekarang. Tak ada penyesalan.

Awan putih tersebut menipis dan akhirnya menyibak, memperlihatkan cahaya putih luar biasa terang.


	23. Epilogue: Just Breathe

**Disclaimer :** All names, characters, places, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Electronic Arts, and many others. I don't own anything here, except the plot.

* * *

.

Putih. Semuanya serba putih. Tidak ada horizon, tidak ada dunia. Hanya warna putih yang mengisi semuanya.

"_Di mana aku?"_

_Halo, Harry Potter_

"_Siapa di sana?"_

_Aku yang membawamu kemari, Harry Potter. Aku menepati janjiku._

"_Janji… apa?"_

_Janji Tarsah. Aku akan memberikan hidup bahagia untukmu, Harry Potter. Kau akan hidup, menikmati yang sudah kau lakukan. Kau akan hidup di Dunia yang Baru._

"…_Hermione? Di mana dia?"_

_Dia sudah kukirim lebih dulu, Harry Potter. Kalian berselang hampir satu tahun penuh. Dia September, kau Juli._

"…_..Siapa kau?"_

_Aku Pencipta Tarsah. Kuharap kau mengingat ini, semuanya yang telah kau lakukan, Harry Potter. Kau benar-benar Anak yang Hidup – Boy Who Lived. _

"_Terima.. kasih"_

_Kau benar-benar luar biasa. Berikanlah kebahagiaan pada semua yang masih hidup. Sayonara, Harry Potter._

* * *

.

31 Juli 1980, dia lahir dan membuka matanya di dunia. Hempasan sinar matahari bagaikan bara api.. Tidak memberikan kehangatan dibandingkan dengan perut Ibunya. Dia menangis.. Dia menangis berjam-jam hingga dia kelelahan dan tidur. Untunglah mereka menutup cahaya tersebut…

Dia bermain dengan seorang laki-laki berkacamata, menaiki sesuatu yang membuatnya melayang di atas tanah. Terdengar teriakan dari belakangnya, dan berikutnya laki-laki berkacamata tersebut, bersama sesuatu hewan berkaki empat berwarna hitam dimarahi habis-habisan oleh seorang perempuan berambut merah. Dia tertawa melihat wajah pria tersebut.

Dia mengenali pria tersebut sebagai seseorang yang dia panggil "Dad…" dan perempuan berambut merah itu sebagai "Mum…" Dad dan Mum benar-benar menyenangkan, mereka membawanya ke sebuah rumah lain, dan dia bertemu teman di sana, badannya sama kecilnya dengannya. Mereka memainkan suatu bola yang bersayap yang terbang di atas kepala mereka. Mereka menggapai-gapai, mencoba menangkapnya…

Dia menatap beberapa bola, dan bola-bola tersebut melayang ke seberang ruangan, memecahkan kaca jendela. Dia berjalan ke kaca yang pecah tersebut, dan merasa bersalah. Dia ingin kaca tersebut kembali seperti semula, dan berhasil. Pecahan kaca, semuanya, menempelkan diri di tempat seharusnya. Dia mendengar ada yang menjerit di belakangnya, dan melihat Mum. Dad juga datang beberapa saat kemudian. Dia sudah siap dimarahi, ketika Mum menggendongnya tinggi-tinggi.

4 tahun berlalu… Dia terbang di atas sapu, bermain bersama Dad dan Sirius. Mereka melempar-lemparkan bola di udara, bertiga. Dia membawa bola, memasukkannya ke tiang dengan lingkaran. Dia bersorak…. Dad menggendongnya kembali ke rumah, bersama Mum dan sebuah buntelan kain kecil, yang kata Dad berisi 'Rose'. Mawar? Dia memanjat boks yang sama dengan boksnya dulu, dan duduk di dalamnya. 'Rose' mirip dengannya dulu, kecil, dengan kaki dan tangan menggapai-gapai. Dia berbaring di sebelahnya, dan Rose menoleh ke arahnya. Rose mengelus pipinya, dan mengeluarkan kikik kecil. Dia tersenyum, dia senang dengan Rose.

3 tahun setelah itu… Dia menggendong Rose ke dalam rumah. Seharian mereka bermain lempar bola, bersama Cathy. Cathy semakin gendut tiap harinya, menurutnya Mum terlalu banyak memberinya makan tiap pagi. Tapi Cathy lucu, dan dia dan Rose menyukainya. Cathy tak keberatan dipeluk-peluk. Dad dan Mum membawa mereka ke suatu desa, dan mereka melihat suatu bangunan luar biasa besar di kejauhan. Hogwarts… begitu kata Dad. Paman Sirius dan Daisy menemui mereka di gerbang kastil, bersama 'Jane', yang menarik Rose dan Cathy dengan bersemangat, menuju tepi danau. Mereka piknik hari itu.

2 tahun setelah itu, Paman Peter menikah. Mereka semua bersulang untuk Paman Peter, yang terlihat malu-malu. Sekarang dia memiliki satu bibi lagi, Bibi Anna. Bibi Anna baik sekali, dia penyembuh di Hogwarts, calon penerus Madam Pomfrey. Dia datang ke pesta… dan bersama Neville, Rose, Jane dan Kate mengendap-endap untuk mencoba Butterbeer. Mereka berhasil, meskipun ketahuan oleh Paman Remus. Untung Paman Remus baik hati, dia tidak melaporkan mereka. Untuk itu mereka sangat senang.

Neville dan Kate datang ke rumahnya. Neville melambai-lambaikan selembar surat, yang dia dapat juga hari itu. Dia dan Neville meloncat-loncat girang, mereka akan pergi ke Hogwarts! Akhirnya! Mereka akan bersekolah sihir! Bagi Neville, ini pengalaman pertamanya sekolah. Yah, untung benar Neville. Dia disuruh Mum sekolah di SD setempat selama 6 tahun ini. Tidak apa-apa, sih, kata Mum mengetahui Geografi dan Matematik bagus juga, kok. Paman Frank dan Bibi Alice datang juga sorenya, mereka merayakan diterimanya Neville dan dirinya dengan bersemangat.

Dia dan Neville menembus Peron, dan melihat Hogwarts Express 2 untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka terperangah dan merasa kagum. Mereka bertemu dengan Ron, dan bertukar sapa. Sudah lama, setahun, sejak terakhir mereka bertemu dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley, dan anak-anak mereka. Fred dan George sangat baik pada mereka. Ron juga tak kalah semangat ingin ke Hogwarts. Adiknya, Ginny, mengeluh dia belum boleh berangkat.

Dia, Ron, dan Neville masuk ke Aula Besar. Salah satu anak perempuan dibelakangnya berkata, "…Aku baca di _Sejarah Hogwarts_.." dan dia menoleh. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang membacanya. Mum memerintahkannya untuk membacanya sejak dia masih 6 tahun… Yah sekarang sudah hafal sih. Tapi dari pembawaan anak perempuan tersebut,dia berani bertaruh anak tersebut akan masuk ke Ravenclaw.

Hermione, namanya. Hermione Granger. Kelahiran-Muggle. Satu-satunya di kelas yang bisa melebihi nilai-nilainya. Padahal dia sudah di 'tutor-paksa' oleh Mum selama setahun sebelum masuk sini. Dia mengangkat bahunya, berpikir bahwa itu wajar, toh dia Ravenclaw. Satu-satunya yang dia masih menang hanyalah Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dad yang mengajar, dia selalu merasa senang.

Tahun ketiga, dia mengambil Satwa Gaib, Arithmancy dan Telaah Muggle. Untuk Arithmancy, Mum yang menyuruhnya mengambilnya. Katanya menarik… ya memang sih, menarik juga. Dia sekelas lagi dengan si Granger ini. Dia merasa mulai kesal selalu dikalahkan dalam pelajaran, dia memacu juga. Dad bingung melihatnya, katanya "Benar-benar mirip Lily." Adik Neville, Kate, masuk Hogwarts tahun ini. Lalu, yang paling menyenangkan, dia menjadi Seeker. Dia pindah dari Chaser, setelah setahun kemarin menjadi Chaser. Dia merasakan lebih senang saat menjadi Seeker. Sensasi saat memburu Snitch, mengejarnya keliling lapangan dan meliuk-liuk di antara pemain, sangat menyenangkan! Untunglah dia tidak memakai kacamata seperti Dad. Kalau tidak, dia bisa repot saat mencari-cari Snitch. Gryffindor memenangkan Piala Quidditch, dan dia mengangkat Trofi tinggi-tinggi.

Tahun keempat, Profesor Kettleburn pensiun. Hagrid yang mengajar satwa gaib. Dia senang, Hagrid memberikan pelajaran seru-seru. Hippogriff, Acromantula, bahkan Manticore, demi Merlin! Dia akhirnya mendapat satu pelajaran lagi yang mana dia paling unggul. Lalu, ada yang namanya Triwizard tahun ini. Sekolah dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang datang. Beberapa dari mereka melakukan penghormatan pada Tugu nama murid yang tewas dalam Pertempuran Hogwarts Express, 1976. Dia melihat murid perempuan Beauxbatons yang luar biasa cantik.. persis seperti Veela yang dilihatnya di Piala Dunia musim panas kemarin. Ron sepertinya naksir _dia_… Neville tampaknya satu-satunya yang tak terpengaruh seperti dirinya. Jelas, dia sudah tahu Neville ada rasa sama anak Hufflepuff… Hannah? Oh, entahlah.

Cedric Diggory terpilih sebagai Juara Hogwarts. Dan tes pertama, menghadapi Naga! Dia menonton dan menyemangati sampai serak… tapi jujur, kalau dia ada di sana, dia akan memilih memakai _Sliver Arrow_ miliknya, dari Dad, untuk melewati si Naga. Neville juga mengatakan hal yang sama, dia memilih memakai Firebolt nya. Pesta Dansa Natal, dan dia bingung. Dia berpikir tidak akan datang, namun Neville dan Ron 'mengancamnya' untuk datang. Sial… Neville kembali ke asrama dengan lesu, katanya Hannah sudah diajak orang lain. Ron juga… dia mengajak si Juara Beauxbatons! Fleur? Semuanya tertawa terguling-guling. Dia berpikir mengajak Chang… si Seeker Ravenclaw. Namun dia malas. Chang selalu dikerubungi teman ceweknya, banyak sekali. Akhirnya, dia memilih mengajak Sally Perks. Tak apalah. Dan toh terbukti pilihannya tidak salah, dia lumayan cantik. Yang membuatnya kaget hanya pasangan Viktor Krum. Si Ravenclaw, Granger! Dia terlihat sangat cantik! Lalu, Diggory membawa Chang, dan Fleur membawa.. Davies? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa setiap juara membawa pasangan anak Ravenclaw?

Oke, Viktor Krum memenangkan Turnamen. Perayaan gila-gilaan. Hogwarts tidak menang, tapi tak apa. Semuanya tetap senang.

Tahun kelima, dia menjadi Prefek bersama Lillian Moon. Mum dan Paman Remus sangat senang, namun Dad, Paman Sirius, dan Paman Peter kecewa berat. Mereka menganggap dia mengkhianati darah Marauders. Paman Sirius dan Paman Peter berkata, mungkin darah Marauders mengalir ke anak-anak perempuan mereka. Dad langsung 'berbicara' dengan Rose malamnya. Paman Sev serta istrinya, Bibi Emmelince kembali. Sudah delapan tahun mereka di Australia. Tahun ini juga anak mereka, Annabelle, masuk Hogwarts sebagai kelas satu. Tahun ini Profesor Slughorn pensiun, digantikan Paman Sev. Dia tidak begitu menyukai Paman Sev karena dia selalu dingin terhadap Dad. Namun, Paman Sev tampaknya baik-baik saja di kelas. Dia ramah sekali. Bibi Emmelince sekali dua kali ada di kelas juga. Tahun ini tahun OWL. Bertekad mengalahkan Granger, dia belajar hebat. Tahun ini juga memilih karir. Dia konsultasi dengan Profesor Mcgonagall, Dad, Mum, sampai Bibi Alice dan Paman Peter. Dia melihat dirinya… Dia paling ahli dalam Quidditch. Dia memiliki kemampuan mengejar Snitch dan kemampuan terbang luar biasa. Namun dia tidak mau menjadi Profesional. Dia berpikir… Dad menceritakan dulu temannya ada yang ingin menjadi Caretaker, pengawas Satwa Gaib di Reservasi. Charlie contoh dari Caretaker, dia bekerja di Reservasi Naga. _Cool_, pikirnya. Dia memutuskan menjadi Caretaker sesuai saran Dad. Mum tidak bicara dengan Dad selama tiga minggu, ada apa?

Dia mendapatkan 9 OWL: Mantra, Transfigurasi, PTIH, Ramuan (Terima kasih Paman Sev), Arithmancy, Satwa Gaib, Telaah Muggle, dan Astronomi. Dia membuang Sejarah Sihir… dia sudah cukup muak mendengarkan Binns. Semuanya Outstanding. Plus, Satwa Gaib dan PTIH O+ . Mum menangis bahagia. Dad, Paman Sirius, dan Paman Peter semuanya berkata bahwa dia telah mengecewakan mereka. Kenapa ini?

Paman Remus menikah dengan Bibi Dora. Pestanya besar-besaran, dibiayai oleh Paman Sirius dan Dad. Banyak sekali yang diundang. Bibi Bella dan Paman Rodolph, Bibi Alice dan Paman Frank, Paman Mark dan Bibi Mary, Paman Sev, sepertinya semuanya ada. Paman Remus tampaknya tak nyaman, namun setelah dansa pertama, sepertinya dia mulai bersenang-senang. Dia berdansa juga, dengan Ginny, Kate, Rose, Annabelle, sampai Neville dan Percy. Dia menyanyikan lagu _Odo the Hero_ bersama Hagrid, Slughorn dan Ron di atas panggung. Walau fals gila-gilaan, setidaknya semuanya tertawa.

Tahun Keenam. Ron tampaknya naksir dengan seorang anak Ravenclaw di tahun yang sama dengan Ginny. Namanya… Luna? Dia lumayan cantik, pikirnya. Mereka berhasil berkencan ke Hogsmeade. Neville, Dean, dia, dan Seamus melakukan selamatan untuk Ron. Dia sendiri belum tertarik pada siapapun… Dan berpikir untuk berkencan sekali-kali. Di kamar mereka, yang belum berkencan tinggal dia dan Neville. Dean sudah dengan Ginny, Seamus dengan Lillian, Ron dengan Luna. Minggu berikutnya, Neville kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi dengan lemas. Dia bilang dia baru ditolak. Kami semua mengadakan acara untuk membangkitkan semangat Neville. Pesta!

Dia tidak pernah akrab dengan cewek manapun. Tidak seperti Dad, dan Paman Sirius yang katanya kesohor dulunya di antara cewek-cewek. Dia tidak begitu tertarik, meskipun entah bagaimana, akhir-akhir ini Hermione Granger terus menerus muncul di kepalanya… mungkin itu dikarenakan dia berada di kelas yang sama terus dengannya? Dan dia kurang begitu suka dikalahkan? Memang sih, akhir-akhir ini persaingan mereka di kelas makin kentara dan sengit. Belum seminggu lalu mereka berdebat hebat mengenai topik yang akan mereka pilih untuk riset bersama Telaah Muggle mereka. Kenapa dia harus dipasangkan dengan Granger? Apa sih yang dipikirkan Mum?

Setelah liburan natal, dia, atas dorongan Paman Sirius dan Dad, mencoba berkencan. Dia mengajak Sally-Anne. Mereka menghabiskan seharian di Hogsmeade, menyenangkan sekali sebenarnya. Mereka berciuman di akhir kencan, dan mulai berpacaran. Mereka menjadi sumber gosip luar biasa. Namun, setelah beberapa bulan.. Mereka sadar bahwa mereka kurang dalam 'cinta'. Sally memang cantik, baik, pengertian, dan sebagainya, namun dia tidak bisa melihatnya sebagai orang yang akan bersamanya di tempat tidur suatu saat nanti. Mereka putus baik-baik, dan menjadi teman baik. Bersama Neville, mereka membentuk Trio aneh. Neville dan Sally cepat akrab.

Akhir tahun, lagi-lagi dia dikalahkan Hermione Granger dalam peringkat kelas, walaupun selisihnya tinggal sedikit sekali. Kalau saja dia menambah tiga inci di tes akhir tahun… Saat pengumuman hasil, dia dan Granger saling pelotot, dengan tatapan yang jelas mengatakan 'Awas kau!' dan 'Kau tak akan menang!'

Dia terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid, karena prestasinya dan sikapnya yang baik. Mum menangis terharu. Dad dan Paman Sirius pingsan, _shock_ karena kecewa berat. Paman Peter nyengir saja. Paman Frank dan Bibi Alice memberi selamat, dan Neville juga girang. Ada pesta malamnya, Paman Rodolph dan Paman Sev datang juga, memberinya hadiah: Sekotak besar cokelat kuali kesukaannya.

Tahun Ketujuh, Rose akhirnya masuk Hogwarts. Rose sangat senang kakaknya Ketua Murid, jadinya dia bisa berbuat onar tanpa dihukum. Sebenarnya Harry sangat senang, ya, Harry Potter sangat senang menjadi ketua murid. Namun dia mendapati partnernya, Ketua Murid perempuan adalah saingan lamanya, si Granger. Yah, tadinya Harry mengira tak apa, namun begitu mengetahui dari Mcgonagall bahwa mereka akan berbagi Ruang Rekreasi bersama, Ruang Rekreasi khusus untuk mereka, Harry mulai bingung… di satu sisi sebenarnya Granger tidak buruk-buruk amat. Granger kutu buku berat, bahkan untuk seorang Ravenclaw. Namun menjadi teman se-Asrama-nya ternyata menyebalkan… tidak ada yang lebih disukai Granger daripada "Sudah kerjakan PR?" atau "Jangan tidur! Belajar!" atau "Metode itu salah, yang benar.." Demi Merlin, Harry sakit kepala. Dia Peringkat Dua, ya Merlin! Peringkat Dua se-Hogwarts dan empat se-Eropa! Dan dia masih disuruh-suruh seperti ini?

Neville suatu hari mendatangi Harry, dan meminta izin untuk mengencani Sally. Sejenak Harry bingung, namun Harry sadar bahwa Neville ingat bahwa Sally, bagaimanapun juga, 'mantannya' Harry. Harry memberi restunya dengan senang. Dan akhirnya… tinggal dia yang belum berkencan. Demi Jenggot Merlin dan Celana Gombrong Riddle, Rose bahkan sudah berkencan dengan anak kelas dua!

Menjadi Ketua Murid ternyata ada susahnya juga, dia harus berpatroli dengan Granger setiap malam. Sebenarnya, dia penasaran dengan Granger, dia dengar dari Mandy dan Terry, teman Granger di Ravenclaw, bahwa Granger sebenarnya baik di Ravenclaw. Harry memutuskan untuk mencoba mengenalnya, namun Granger keras kepala, dan digabung dengan kekeras kepalaan Harry, turunan Mum, mereka tak sanggup melakukan percakapan normal selama sepuluh menit tanpa menaikkan volume suara. Setidaknya, pikir Harry, mereka masih bisa bercakap normal dalam bidang akademis.

Namun tetap saja, semalam dia baru saja bertengkar lagi dengan Granger, mengenai Peri-Rumah. Granger sangat menentang perbudakan. Padahal sihir Peri-Rumah tergantung pada ikatan mereka dengan majikan mereka. Mereka cinta bekerja, bagi mereka bekerja adalah hidup. Namun tetap saja, Granger ngotot. Walhasil Harry pergi ke kamarnya dengan menggerutu.

Dan pagi ini, dia membuka mata.

* * *

.

Cahaya matahari pagi menembus jendela. Harry Potter mengerjap. Dia melihat sekeliling.

Sebuah kamar. Dengan tempat tidur besar. Dia turun dari tempat tidur, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Dia mandi, gosok gigi, dan menggunakan mantra pembersih singkat untuk telinganya. Dia mengenakan kemeja, dasi Gryffindor, Sweater, dan Jubah panjang serta Syal Gryffindor miliknya. Dia memakai lencana Ketua Murid. Dia berjalan keluar kamar, keluar Ruang Rekreasi, berjalan sepanjang koridor, hingga sampai di lantai dua. Dia berjalan ke jendela, melihat ke luar. Salju menutupi halaman kastil, namun langit cerah. Dia memandang pegunungan

_Pegunungan Perantara_

Dia melihat beberapa burung terbang di langit.

_Mengendarai Hippogriff bersama Hermione_

Dia ingat semuanya. Dia mengingat semuanya, semua yang telah dia lakukan. Dia, Hermione, Ron. Dari tahun pertama hingga enam. Bertualang mencari Horcrux di hutan. Ron pergi. Mereka mati, dan mundur waktu ke tahun 1975. Dia dan Hermione, berdua, bertempur di Hogsmeade. Empat raksasa. Dumbledore, mantra Fulmen. Dia mencari Horcrux satu per satu, dan menghancurkannya dengan pedang Gryffindor. Dia berteman baik dengan James, Sirius, Lily… Dan kemudian –

"_King's Cross_…_janji…"_

"_KUHAJAR KAU DI HOGSMEADE NANTI!"_

Harry memandang ke langit. Tetapi, dia juga memiliki ingatan yang lain. Ingatan kehidupan selama 17 tahun. Ingatan yang berbeda. Ingatan dirinya bersahabat dengan Neville, Ron, dan banyak lagi. Paman Sirius, Bibi Daisy. Paman Peter, Bibi Anna. Paman Sev, Bibi Emmelince. Semuanya terasa sangat nyata. Dia melihat telapak tangannya, dan melihat bekas kapalan. Bekas menangkap Snicth berkali-kali dan mencengkeram sapu terbang. Dia melihat pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Dia tinggi, bermata hijau tanpa kacamata. Rambut berantakan yang sama. Seolah.. seolah…

_Seolah dia terlahir kembali, sebagai Harry Potter yang baru. Dan seolah 17 tahun lewat bagai kedipan mata, kan? Kau masih memiliki semua memori aslimu, memorimu sebagai Harry Potter lama, sebagai Ivan Tesla. Dan sekarang, hanya ditambah dengan 17 tahun memori baru. _

Seperti cerita fiksi ilmiah. Dia berjalan lagi, sesuai ingatannya yang baru. Dia yang lama tak mengetahui jalan menuju Aula Besar dari Ruangan Ketua Murid, namun Yang Baru tahu. Dia terus berjalan, menuruni tangga spiral, dan akhirnya mencapai Aula Besar.

"Ada apa, Harry? Kau pucat."

Harry menoleh dan melihat Draco Malfoy, dengan jubah Slytherinnya. Mereka tidak bermusuhan di sini, tidak. Keluarga Malfoy akrab dengan Black. Sirius dan Bibi Bella akrab dengan keluarga Potter. Ingatannya yang baru mengalir memberinya informasi, semuanya.

"Harry? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Perempuan yang berjalan bersama Draco, juga memakai jubah Slytherin. Ingatan Baru Harry mensuplai informasi: Isabel, anak Bibi Bella dan Paman Rodolph.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya-" kata Harry. Namun dia tidak bisa menjawab. Hanya apa?

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Isabel, matanya prihatin.

"Dengan Granger?" tanya Malfoy, namun anehnya dia sedikit nyengir. "Kenapa kau tidak menciumnya saja langsung, dan selesai semua masalah?"

"Hush, Draco," kata Isabel. Isabel menoleh lagi ke Harry, dan berkata, "Kalau kau mau membicarakan tentang ini, bicara saja. Namun kami tak memaksa, oke?" dia tersenyum, dan Isabel dan Draco berjalan pergi, berdua ke Aula Besar. Harry masih membeku di tempat.

Sedetik kemudian, dia sadar. Dia masuk ke Aula Besar, dan langsung disapa banyak orang.

"Hoi, Harry!" seru Terry.

"Halo, Harry!" kata Mandy, yang duduk di ujung dekat pintu meja Ravenclaw.

"Pagi, Harry," sapa Susan dengan ramah.

Dia akrab dengan banyak orang di sini. Di Dunia Baru ini, batas asrama tidak terlalu kaku. Jane, yang duduk di meja Slytherin, melambai ke arahnya dengan bersemangat. Anak di sebelahnya, anak Slytherin juga, nyengir kepadanya. Ernie dari Hufflepuff malah menepuk pundaknya saat mereka berpapasan. Parvati dan Padma, si cewek kembar Gryffindor, bersama Lavender, menyapanya dengan mengedi-ngedipkan mata mereka. Harry meringis, beberapa hal tidak berubah. Dean duduk bersama Ginny, keduanya juga menyapanya dengan hangat. Seamus, yang bersama Lillian, menyerukan, "Pagi, Kutu Buku!" Harry nyengir otomatis.

Namun, yang paling ditunggunya ada di depannya: Neville Longbottom, Sally-Anne, dan Ron serta Luna. Mereka berempat sudah menyediakan kursi untuk Harry, yang Harry duduki dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

Aliran informasi terus mengalir untuknya. Semua ingatannya tentang Dunia Baru ini, semuanya mengalir. Neville adalah Sohib nya sejak dia baru bisa berjalan. Sally-Anne pernah dia ajak ke Pesta Dansa Natal di tahun keempat. Ron temannya sejak masih lima tahun. Luna tentu saja tambahan baru, namun Luna yang ini berbeda dari Luna di ingatan Harry. Dia tidak mengenakan anting-anting lobak, tidak menyelipkan tongkatnya di telinganya. Rambutnya lurus rapi, dan dia cantik sekali.

"Ada apa, Harry? Tak biasanya kamu bangun telat? Dan kamu pucat," kata Sally.

"Er…"

"Granger lagi? _Bloody Hell_… Kalian bertengkar hampir tiap minggu! Kupikir dia orang paling sulit untuk diajak berteman, kalau kamu saja tidak bisa berteman dengannya!" kata Ron.

"Dia sebenarnya baik di Ravenclaw. Hanya, ya, dia keras kepala, tapi baik, kok," kata Luna.

Neville mendekat, dan berkata, "Kamu tak apa-apa, Harry? Kamu pucat. Separah apa semalam?"

Harry menggeleng, dan berkata, "Aku… banyak hal yang kupikirkan. Banyak hal yang… baru bagiku. Aku harus… menyesuaikan diri."

Neville mengernyit. Dia berkata pelan, "Kamu… Kenapa, Harry? Apa ada yang salah? Ada yang tidak beres?"

"Jangan bilang kamu kesulitan mengerjakan PR," ujar Sally. Harry nyengir, suatu reaksi yang tampaknya familiar baginya. Sepertinya Sally sering mengejeknya mengenai PR.

"Yang benar saja! Kalau kamu kesulitan, matilah aku!" kata Ron. "Kau saja bilang sulit, apalagi aku! PR apa ini?"

"Tidak, Ron, cuma bercanda," jawab Sally, Neville, dan Harry bersamaan, lalu mereka terkekeh. Suatu reaksi yang rasanya sudah.. _biasa_ bagi Harry.

Harry memakan pudingnya. Dia masih ingat ini, setidaknya. Dia sangat suka puding saat menjadi Ivan Tesla. Hal yang lucu, sebenarnya. Harry tersenyum kecil tiap kunyahan. Dia meminum jus labunya, ketika dia mendengar suara aneh dari hadapannya. Dia mendongak, dan melihat, di depannya, Neville dan Sally mulai berciuman. Harry meringis lagi.

"Yuck, pergilah ke kamar atau Lemari Sapu, sana! Dasar kalian…" gerutu Harry.

"Kau cemburu?" ejek Neville. Sally menggigit bibirnya, namun nyengir juga.

"Lupakan, lanjutkan," ujar Harry, kembali ke pudingnya.

Mereka makan lagi, dengan Neville dan Sally sesekali mencuri ciuman. Harry nyengir dalam hati. Dia memiliki hidup yang jauh lebih baik di sini, rupanya. Banyak teman, banyak saudara, banyak sahabat… Hanya tinggal –

"Aku pergi duluan," kata Harry ke Neville dan Sally.

"Baiklah, kamu makan cepat sekali hari ini, Harry," komentar Sally.

"Lupakan, oke? Aku mau… mengecek sesuatu," kata Harry.

Dia berdiri dengan cepat, dan berjalan sepanjang meja Gryffindor… dia berpapasan dengan anak perempuan berambut merah lebat, dan bermata cokelat. Sejenak dia mengira itu Lily, namun ingatan Baru nya memberi nama untuk anak itu. Rose.

"Halo kakak!" sapa Rose cerah, yang menarik tangan seorang anak laki-laki, sepertinya kelas dua. Ingatan Harry menyerbu lagi, dan memberi nama anak itu… Sylvester Creevey. Anak itu menunduk melihat Harry, tampaknya agak takut. Harry memandangi mereka berdua dengan membelalak, melihat mereka berdua berjalan sampai duduk.

"Wow, kemajuan besar, Harry. Biasanya kau memelototinya atau mengancam Slyvester setiap kali dia lewat."

Harry berputar dan melihat Alice di depannya. Namun bukan Alice. Kate, adik Neville. Kate mengenakan jubah Hufflepuff.

"Uhm.. Yeah, kupikir aku akan memberinya kesempatan," jawab Harry.

Kate tersenyum, dan berkata, "Wah, andai saja kakakku begitu juga. Masa' aku sudah kelas lima masih gak boleh pacaran.. Padahal kakakku saja sedang menghisap wajah Sally tuh."

Harry menoleh ke belakangnya, dan melihat bahwa memang Neville sedang berciuman dengan sangat… bergairah. Harry meringis.

"Yah, bagaimanapun juga, kupikir perlu kuberitahu kamu, Harry, aku lolos seleksi Tim Hufflepuff kemarin sore," kata Kate, dan wajahnya berubah jail. "Aku Seeker sekarang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Harry. Dia nyengir, Kate, adik Neville, adalah saingannya sekarang. "_Well_, selamat?"

"Ya, Harry. Hadapi aku dengan serius di pertandingan nanti, oke?" kata Kate.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku," kata Harry. Harry menepuk bahunya, dan dia berjalan lagi, menuju pintu Aula Besar.

Beberapa anak menyapanya lagi, namun dia tidak begitu memerhatikan…

Dia telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik di sini. Dia mendapatkan orang tua, banyak Paman dan Bibi, hampir tidak ada orang jahat ataupun musuh di sini. Dia memiliki sahabat sejak kecil, dia sudah berkencan. Dia memiliki adik, dan dari ingatannya, Petunia tidak terlalu buruk padanya di Dunia Baru ini. Lalu, Snape sudah mengatasi ketegangan antara dirinya dengan Lily dan James, dia bahkan sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Sirius sudah punya anak, yang meskipun ada di Slytherin, tetap teman baik dengan Harry dan Rose. _Hell_, bahkan Draco dan anak dari Bellatrix berteman dengannya. Dia Ketua Murid, meskipun sepertinya bukan Kapten Quidditch, ya, bukan…. Kapten Quidditch di sini adalah.. Ron. Dia mendapatkannya setelah Harry menjadi Ketua Murid, ya benar…. Kemudian, Neville, Harry, dan Ron bermain Quidditch semuanya.. Neville Beater, Ron Keeper, Harry Seeker… Demelza, Ginny, dan Lillian Chaser… Lalu, Beater satu lagi, Nicholas…

Dia sepertinya mendapatkan semuanya, di sini… semuanya… kecuali satu hal. Satu hal paling vital dalam hidupnya, alasannya mengalami semua ini, satu-satunya orang yang bersamanya Harry telah berbagi jiwa dan raga, hidup dan mati..

_._

_I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talking to the rain_

_._

"Harry?"

Harry berhenti berjalan. Dia sekarang ada di koridor lantai dua. Koridor yang sama yang mengarah ke tangga menuju Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Dan, di ujung koridor, suaranya bergaung hingga ke tempat Harry berdiri, berdirilah seorang remaja perempuan. Memakai jubah hitam Hogwarts dengan strip biru, memakai syal Biru strip Perunggu, dan membawa tas, sama seperti Harry. Dia berambut cokelat keriting, berombak sebahu. Kulitnya putih bercahaya, tertimpa sinar matahari dari jendela koridor tersebut…

"H-Harry?" gagapnya.

"Hermione," desah Harry.

Mereka berdua tersedak, menahan nafas. Mereka menjatuhkan tas mereka, menghasilkan bunyi _BUK_ keras yang bergaung di sepanjang koridor.

Di koridor ini, dengan dinding padat penuh lukisan bergerak, mereka bertemu kembali. Di koridor ini, dengan terpaan cahaya matahari pagi musim dingin dari jendela – jendela tinggi, mereka berjumpa kembali. Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger, dengan seluruh ingatan lama dan ingatan baru mereka. Dua orang yang telah diuji sangat jauh oleh takdir, dan berhasil bertahan melalui semuanya, dan berhasil lahir di kehidupan ini lagi. Dengan seluruh ingatan Baru, namun satu hal Lama yang sangat kuat, yang melampaui semuanya, bahkan melampaui semua Kehidupan di Dunia Baru ini.

Dan mereka mulai berlari.

.

_And I Take it just a little bit_

_I, hold my breath and count to ten_

_I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in_

.

Mereka berlari, dan seolah ber-Apparate dengan sekejap, mereka berdua bertubrukan di tengah koridor, tertawa-tawa, tersenyum, memejamkan mata… Mereka mulai menangis, sangat bahagia, terlalu bahagia hingga hati manusia mereka, jantung kecil mereka seolah mau meledak… Sangat bahagia akan satu sama lain, Harry memeluk Hermione sekuat tenaga, mengangkatnya ke udara dan memutarnya… Hermione tertawa, dan memeluk Harry balik, meletakkan dagunya di bahu Harry. Air mata Hermione mengalir sepanjang pipinya, bersamaan dengan Harry. Mereka tidak peduli akan semuanya, tidak peduli akan hal apapun lainnya. Mereka masih bersama, masih di sini. Selalu bersama… _selalu_.

Harry mendorong Hermione sedikit, dan menatapnya di matanya penuh. Mata cokelat hangat yang sama. Mata yang sudah menemaninya selama delapan tahun penuh cobaan dan kesulitan, yang tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan sisinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkannya. Tidak pernah… Seburuk apapun perlakuan Harry padanya. Banjiran informasi dari Ingatan Barunya, yang menyatakan keras-keras bahwa mereka di Dunia Baru ini tidak akrab, semuanya disapu bersih, ludes. Harry merasa semua itu konyol… Dia rela merobek kertas ujiannya, semuanya, demi Hermione… Dan Hermione, dengan ingatan yang sama, juga rela membakar semua kertas ujiannya. Semua yang fana di Dunia Baru ini terasa konyol bagi mereka, sehingga mereka tertawa, nyengir, dan terkekeh.

Hingga akhirnya, beberapa menit kemudian, ketika mereka sudah tenang, mereka melihat dengan jelas satu sama lain. Ingatan Lama mereka sekarang menguasai mereka… Alasan mengapa mereka mencintai satu sama lain… Kenapa mereka ada di sini, semuanya kembali. Semuanya, terasa nyata sekali.

.

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space in between_

_I'll know everything is alright_

.

"Aku-aku-" Hermione mencoba berbicara, namun tersedak. Tenggorokannya tercekat, dan air mata terus membanjiri pipinya.

Harry mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan keduanya di pipi Hermione, menyapu air matanya dari pipinya… Mata mereka terus bertemu, dan mereka tuli akan segalanya, kecuali satu sama lain. Bahkan tidak memedulikan lukisan-lukisan yang sudah menunjuk-nunjuk mereka…

"Aku-aku mencintaimu," bisik Harry.

"Aku juga – Aku mencintaimu, sangat…" Hermione tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi, dan melakukan hal paling final: Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mencium Harry.

Dan Harry menciumnya balik, menghilangkan semuanya dari sekeliling mereka. Matahari musim dingin tidak terasa pucat lagi, melainkan terang benderang. Salju tidak berwarna putih, namun seolah membiaskan pelangi ke mereka berdua. Para lukisan bertepuk tangan meriah, beberapa bersuit-suit. Harry dan Hermione berciuman, dengan penuh gairah, dan… cinta. Hanya dua hal tersebut, dua hal yang sangat kuat… yang mengikat mereka berdua.

"Ahem."

Harry dan Hermione mengeluh keras-keras, dan memisahkan diri. Di sana, di ujung koridor, berdiri Albus Dumbledore tua, dengan janggut peraknya yang panjang, kacamata bulan separonya, dan mata biru elektriknya. Dia memakai jubah ungu panjang tebal, dan topi kerucut. Dia melihat mereka berdua dengan senyum lebar, matanya berkelip-kelip, menari-nari penuh kebahagiaan. Dia berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Meskipun aku turut senang akan kalian berdua, terutama melihat kalian berdua sudah mengatasi 'masalah' di antara kalian dan memutuskan untuk 'mendalami' hubungan kalian," kata Dumbledore, Harry dan Hermione merasa bisa mendengar tanda kutip dalam kalimatnya. "Perlu kuberitahu bahwa kelas akan dimulai lima menit lagi, dan kupikir aku harus mengingatkan kalian berdua akan jam pelajaran."

Harry dan Hermione melihat satu sama lain, kemudian nyengir jail, dan mengangguk bersamaan. Hermione memanggil tasnya dan tas Harry dengan satu ayunan tongkatnya, dan mereka berjalan mendekat ke Dumbledore, masih nyengir nakal akan apa yang akan mereka lakukan ini.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. Aku pergi dulu, dan kusarankan kalian cepat," kata Dumbledore, tersenyum.

"Tunggu, Profesor," kata Hermione. Dia, secara diam-diam, melancarkan mantra _Muffliato _ pada seluruh lukisan di koridor.

Dumbledore berhenti, masih tersenyum. Harry nyengir, dan berkata, "Ivan Tesla dan Jean Leroy."

Sekejap ada sesuatu yang melintas di mata Dumbledore, namun sangat singkat, dan detik berikutnya langsung hilang. Dumbledore bertanya, "Kenapa dengan kedua almarhum tersebut?"

"Kami adalah mereka, Profesor," kata Harry.

Senyuman Dumbledore lenyap secepat laju mantra petir. Harry semakin nyengir. Tampaknya Dumbledore menyangka dirinya dikibuli, karena dia juga tersenyum jail, dan berkata, "Pintar sekali, Mr. Potter. Kulihat kamu sudah mulai mengikuti jejak ayahmu, tapi kamu masih –"

"Melissa Moon," kata Hermione.

Senyum jail Dumbledore lenyap, tak ada bekasnya sama sekali.

"Kami bertemu dengannya. Dia bahagia di sana," kata Hermione.

Dumbledore buru-buru mundur dua langkah, menatap mereka berdua dengan membelalak.

"Kami… dikirim kembali ke sini, Profesor." dan Hermione mulai menceritakan semuanya dengan detil, sangat detil. Harry menambahkan sedikit, dan detik mereka berdua selesai, matahari sudah dalam perjalanan menuju atas mereka.

"Kalian – kalian – adalah –" Dumbledore mengambil dua langkah mundur lagi, menganga dan tergagap. Lalu dia berdeham, dan berkata, "Ceritakan saat di Gringotts, bagaimana caranya menghadapi _Hellhound_."

Harry menoleh ke Hermione, yang mulai menjelaskan, "Anda menjatuhkan tongkat anda saat saya menarik anda dengan mantra panggil, dan kaki anda terkilir. Harry menaiki _Silver Arrow_, dan mengambil tongkat tersebut, yang berada nyaris di bawah persis tubuh _Hellhound_. Dia melemparkan Elder Wand ke anda, yang menggunakan Kutukan-Ikat-Tubuh-Sempurna pada si _Hellhound_."

Harry bertanya, "Ada lagi, sir? Karena kami ada beberapa pertanyaan mengenai Dunia Baru ini, nih."

Dumbledore, kesulitan menarik nafas, goyah dan jatuh pingsan. Harry dan Hermione membelalak.

"_Well_, bukan reaksi yang kubayangkan…" kata Harry.

.

_And I Give you just a little time_

_I, Wonder if you realize_

_I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes_

.

* * *

**19 Bulan Kemudian**

"Apakah kau, Harry James Potter, bersedia mengambil Hermione Jean…?"

Di deretan depan, Mrs. Potter alias Lily, dan Mrs Granger keduanya terisak ke dalam helaian brokat. Bunyi seperti tiupan trompet dari bagian belakang tenda memberitahu semua orang bahwa Hagrid mengeluarkan saputangannya yang seukuran taplak meja. Madame Maxime di sebelahnya, tersenyum dan mengelus lengan Hagrid.

"…Kalau begitu aku menyatakan kalian berdua terikat seumur hidup."

_Sudah sejak lama, _batin Harry dan Hermione.

Si penyihir berambut sejmput mengacungkan tongkatnya di atas kepala mereka dan hujan bintang-bintang perak mengguyur mereka berdua, berpusar mengelilingi mereka berdua sementara mereka berdua berciuman. Fred, George, dan Sirius memimpi aplaus meriah, dan balon-balon keemasan meletus: Tiruan-tiruan Phoenix, bersama Fawkes, mulai bernyanyi merdu, meriah, memenuhi keriuhan yang ada.

Setelah itu, para tamu semuanya berdiri, dan lantai dansa besar terbentuk. Para pemain orkes mulai memenuhi podium.

"Bagus," kata Ron, mengambil senampan penuh kue _Muffin_.

"Mana mereka? Kita harus memberi selamat pada mereka!" kata Sally. Harry dan Hermione sudah menghilang dikerumuni banyak orang yang memberi selamat.

Band orkes mulai bermain. Harry dan Hermione berdansa, disambut aplaus meriah, sangat meriah. Setelah beberapa waktu, James Potter membawa Jean Granger ke lantai dansa, bersama Lily dan William Granger.

Para tamu juga mulai mengisi lantai dansa, Neville bersama Sally, Sirius yang membawa Anna, Peter membawa Daisy. Remus bersama Tonks, yang bergerak dengan hati-hati (Tonks hamil 6 bulan). Bahkan Draco dengan Jane. Rose dan Sylvester berdansa juga. Fleur Delacour juga datang, bersama Cedric Diggory, dan Viktor Krum. Viktor berdansa dengan Kate, membuat Neville sebal. Cedric bersama Cho, dan Fleur, untuk pertama kalinya, bertemu dengan Bill. Mereka berdansa bersama.

Elphias, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, dan Pomfrey melakukan dansa-empat-orang, membuat banyak orang terkekeh geli.

Pernikahan Harry dan Hermione diadakan di tanah Hogwarts, bulan Juni 1999, persis dua hari setelah acara kelulusan angkatan Luna dan Ginny. Banyak sekali penyihir yang diundang, dari para staf hingga beberapa Muggle, di antaranya kakek nenek Hermione, orang tuanya, dan, atas undangan khusus Lily, Keluarga Dursley. Vernon dan Dudley tidak segendut yang diingat Harry. Mereka kekar dan atletis, dan walaupun agak kaku, tetap baik. Petunia dan Lily akrab, hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi jika Lily langsung meninggalkan rumah setelah lulus karena bekerja untuk Orde.

James, Sirius, dan Remus semuanya membayar 100 galleon ke Peter, karena kalah taruhan. Mereka semua bertaruh kapan Harry akan menikah, dan Peter yang paling benar: satu tahun setelah kelulusan. Peter nyengir berhari-hari ke Harry karena hal ini.

"Aku tak menyangka, Harry kecil kita sudah menikah," kata Sirius, menonton Harry berdansa dengan Neville, dan Hermione dengan Sally. "Rasanya baru kemarin dia menertawakan kita saat kita dimarahi Lily, ya James?"

"Apalagi aku," kata James, meminum Butterbeer nya. "Sejak… bulan November itu… dia berubah. Dia menjadi lebih dewasa, lebih sopan, baik, pendiam. Kukira dia sedang naksir seseorang… tapi malah lebih parah."

Remus tertawa. "Ya, benar. Bayangkanlah, di hari Natal, dia pergi keluar, dan tahu-tahu kembali ke rumah membawa cewek yang katanya sudah jadi saingannya sejak lama, dan dengan keras-keras menyatakan bahwa dia 'tunangannya'. Di mana beresnya itu?" kekeh Remus.

"Aku sama sekali tak menduga, tiga jam dia keluar rumah, dia melamar Hermione di rumah orang tuanya. Gila," kata Peter, bersiul. Tapi dia nyengir lagi. Dan mulai terkekeh.

"Diam, kau!" sergah James. "Sialan… rugi aku." Peter masih terkekeh.

Mereka minum lagi, demi 'Masa Jaya' mereka. Lily, Alice, dan Daisy datang ke meja mereka, semuanya capek habis berdansa. Lily duduk di pangkuan James, dan mereka berciuman. Peter mengeluh.

"Tidakkah kalian terlalu tua untuk _Berciuman di tempat umum_?" tanya Peter.

"Ga peduli," cengir James, mencium Lily lagi.

"Dasar karung hormon…" gumam Remus, menggeleng.

"Dengar siapa yang bicara, siapa yang menikahi remaja penuh hormon?" kata Sirius.

"Tutup mulut. Dasar," kata Sirius, namun dia nyengir, melihat Dora sedang mengobrol dengan Ayahnya dan Ibunya. Pandangan Remus kembali ke Harry dan Hermione, yang sekarang sedang menari tango, dikelilingi teman-teman mereka yang memberi aplaus dan tepukan meriah, serta beberapa suitan. Mereka berdua jelas menikmati saat-saat ini.

"Kalian tahu..?" kata Remus. "Patronus Harry berubah?"

"Ya, tahu," kata James. "Menjadi Griffin, kan? Aku melihatnya saat Tes NEWT. Sejak dia jadian dengan Hermione, katanya."

"Patronus Hermione seekor Kuda Terbang, sepertinya Aethon," kata Lily. "Aku melihatnya saat Tes NEWT juga, mereka berdua menghasilkan patronus luar biasa kuat, ditambah dengan wujud hewan magis. Kudengar itu alasan mereka mendapat nilai O++"

Sirius tersenyum, dan berkata, "Griffin dan Kuda Terbang… aku jadi teringat…"

"Apa?" tanya Alice, sembari mengunyah kue.

"Ivan dan Jean," kata Daisy pelan. Mereka terdiam, memandang ke tanah. Sudah 23 tahun lewat sejak kejadian itu. Patronus dua orang yang sama persis… Hippogriff

James mengeluh. "Kenapa kalian harus mengingatkan akan saingan beratku dulu? Dasaaar!"

Lily memukul bahu James, dan James berakting kesakitan. Peter dan Sirius tertawa. "Ya ampun, sadar pak, bu. Udah tua, ingaaat," kata Sirius. Mereka terkekeh. Lalu Remus berkata, "Semoga mereka bahagia, dimanapun mereka berada, ya."

"Ya, betul," kata Alice. Dia mengangkat gelas Butterbeer. "Untuk Jean dan Ivan, di manapun mereka berada, di dunia berikutnya, di langit jauh sana."

"Toast!" seru mereka semua, menubrukkan gelas mereka.

.

_If I just breathe_

_Breathe….._

.

* * *

Harry menggendong Hermione ke kamar hotel yang telah mereka sewa. Bulan madu ke Perancis benar-benar ide yang bagus. Harry akan memuji Hermione untuk itu nanti. Mereka sampai di depan pintu, dan Harry berlutut untuk membuka kuncinya dengan kartu. Namun kartu tersebut jatuh.

"Oh, sial," gumam Harry.

"Ayolah, Harry," desah Hermione di telinga Harry. Harry merinding sejenak, sebelum menyeringai ke Hermione.

"Kamu sudah tidak sabaran?" tanya Harry.

"Sudah kutunggu bertahun-tahun, bodoh," bisik Hermione.

Harry mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hermione, dan mengecupnya pelan, membuat Hermione merintih kecil.

"_Alohomora_," bisik Harry. Pintu terbuka, dan Harry mengangkat kartu tersebut dari lantai, melemparnya ke meja di samping lemari.

Perjalanan lama dari Inggris ke Paris benar-benar melelahkan, sehingga sejenak Harry mau langsung tidur. Tapi tentu saja, Hermione masih di tangannya –

Harry meletakkan Hermione di atas tempat tidur, dan mereka mulai melepas baju mereka. Harry menendang sepatunya terbang ke atas bar kecil di kamar mereka, dan melempar jaketnya dan T-Shirtnya.

"Harry, kau memakai banyak sekali baju," keluh Hermione.

"Memangnya kamu tidak?" kata Harry.

"Jelas tidak," kata Hermione, melempar Sweaternya dan melepas kemejanya, memperlihatkan isinya: Dia tidak memakai pakaian dalam, demi Tuhan!

Sejenak hening.

"_Well_? Kamu mau sepanjang malam begini?" kata Hermione, dengan nada kesal.

Harry, nyengir dari telinga ke telinga, melancarkan mantra _Silencio_ ke seluruh penjuru kamar, dan menyerbu Hermione di tempat tidur. Hermione tertawa akan tingkah Harry, dan Harry, masih nyengir, melepas bajunya. Mereka bersemangat untuk melakukan hubungan ini pada akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun menahan diri, akhirnya mereka bisa melakukannya dengan resmi, legal, dan baik (Sesuai kata Hermione). Mereka menyatu malam itu, di sebuah hotel tinggi di Paris, Perancis.

Hidup sangat membahagiakan bagi Harry James Potter dan Hermione Jean Potter. Benar-benar membahagiakan sekarang, sangat membahagiakan. Dan mereka akan melakukan semampu mereka, untuk menjamin ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

.

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between_

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe,_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

_Breathe_

.

_I've been lying for an hour_

_Just watching you here._

_._

_._

* * *

**A/N:** Songfic, song 'Breathe' is property of Michelle Branch and Maverick, Warner Bros company. I don't own it. Thanks again, for all of you.


End file.
